


Water Lily in a Sea of Fire

by DelphianOracle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 181,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphianOracle/pseuds/DelphianOracle
Summary: Years before the Siege of Ba Sing Se, General Iroh discovers a young girl among the remains of a decimated Water Tribe village. Raised in the heart of the Fire Nation, she grows close to the young crown prince and accompanies him and Iroh on their adventures.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 93





	1. The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story I had written in my head years ago when the series was still on Nickelodeon. Having just recently discovered fan fiction, I thought I'd flesh it out a bit and put it out there for others who might find it entertaining. I apologize for any lack of detail or imagery-I don't have much time to devote to it as I'd like, so the time is and has been spent getting dialogue out of my head.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of ATLA.

General Iroh of the Fire Nation stood on the deck of the ship that was headed back to his Nation. He had only been away from home for a month, but it seemed much longer as he sat through meeting after meeting as plans were being made for the Fire Nation's movements through the Earth Kingdom. His last stop had been a week at the Pohuai Stronghold from where he had sent a message to a Fire Nation camp in the far northwestern Earth Kingdom requesting a company of soldiers to be stationed there. Now, sailing along the coast, black smoke rising up from the land caught his eye, and as the ship drew more level with it, he could just make out fire blasts between the trees.

“That's Fire Nation,” he said to Lieutenant Jee who was standing next to him. “I requested Captain Idem to take a company to the Pohuai Stronghold. It could be his company in the area. He may be in trouble.” He turned to Jee. “Have Captain Maza get closer. I want to take some soldiers ashore. I'm sure Admiral Jeong Jeong will understand the delay.”

“Yes, General,” Jee nodded before doing as requested.

Landing on the shore, Iroh on his komodo rhino, flanked by two Imperial Firebenders, led a group of soldiers towards the battle. Cautiously approaching the fire that could be seen through the trees, they rode up to what had once been a village but was now destroyed. Most of the buildings were on fire; the villagers were dead, and the surviving Fire Nation soldiers were gathering bodies to burn the remains. Spotting Captain Idem, Iroh dismounted from his rhino and walked up to him.

“What happened here, Captain Idem?”

“General Iroh,” he said not expecting to see him. “It was just a Water Tribe. Nothing to worry about anymore.”

“Nothing to worry about?” asked Iroh in a low voice. “Tell that to the families of our soldiers that will not be returning home.”

“They seemed like an easy target, but the savages fought harder than I expected.”

“It was not your mission to attack,” said Iroh, struggling to control his anger. “You were to merely move your company to Pohuai.”

“They were given a chance to surrender, General. I gave the order to kill every villager who fought back. None of them stood down, not even the women.”

“This was just a civilian village, not a camp of warriors,” argued Iroh. “It was completely unnecessary to attack it.”

“If they had just surrendered this would not have happened.”

“If you had just followed your orders this would not have happened!” yelled Iroh in a tone that reminded everyone who heard him that he was the Dragon of the West.

General Iroh severely reprimanded the captain for his actions, but there was not much more he could do. He knew it would be seen as an act of self-defense as the soldiers defended themselves from a barbaric Water Tribe that did not do as they were told.

Iroh climbed on his komodo rhino and slowly rode off by himself to look around. Not one villager surrendered, and it appeared to Iroh that not one villager survived, but not without taking out their share of Fire Nation soldiers. He was disgusted by the devastation and the loss of life, not just of his own people, but the people of this innocent village, especially the women and children, and he deeply regretted he had not been able to prevent it. He stopped his rhino, and after climbing down, he walked around to get a closer look at the remains. Lost in his thoughts as he walked among the ruins, he thought he heard a soft whimpering. He approached the burning remains of a building, and on the ground nearby lay a young woman; her throat had been cut, and her arms had been badly burned. Next to her lay a bloody sword. Despite her horrific death, her beauty did not go unnoticed by him. He could not help thinking that it was a waste that such a beautiful woman had been destroyed. His eyes were then drawn to the small figure of a little girl next to her pouring water over her cut throat. She was the source of the whimpering he heard. He walked up and stood over her. It would be easy to kill the girl; one quick slice with his knife would end her life and suffering. Any of the soldiers, had they found her, would have immediately put her to death. He looked at her; she could not have been much younger than his own nephew.

“This is something you should not see,” he said as he knelt down next to her.

She looked up at him with beautiful green eyes the color of the sea. Tears had left streaks down her face as her skin had been blackened by the ash of the burning buildings. He wondered if her long curls were naturally black, or if they, too, were darkened by the soot. Her wrists and arms were covered in the blood of her mother whose wound she was trying to clean. There was a chain diadem embedded with precious gemstones around her mother's head. Iroh removed it and placed it around the girl's neck, and then he stood up and looked around. He stepped over a bow and empty quiver to move a broken beam from the smoldering remains, and then he picked up a partially burnt blanket nearby using it to cover her mother's body. He continued looking around until he found a large canvas bag, and after emptying out the contents he walked back over to the little girl still kneeling next to her mother, her little hand resting on top of the lifeless, burnt hand that was all that could be seen now.

“You must be very quiet,” whispered Iroh. “Do you understand?”

The little girl nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Iroh picked her up and carried her to his rhino where he held open the bag.

“Climb inside,” he said, “and do not make any sound and do not move.”

She did as he ordered crouching down in the bag, and then he tied it to the side of his rhino making sure there was an opening through which she could receive air. Suddenly, some of his soldiers appeared.

“General Iroh, we were looking for you.”

“I was looking around for survivors,” he said in a low, unemotional voice.

“This village is a dump,” said the soldier. “They had nothing of value.”

“Considering the fight they put up, you'd think they'd have something valuable,” said another soldier.

“Some consider their freedom most valuable,” said General Iroh sadly as he regretted the massacre.

“At least it's one less Water Tribe,” said the soldier.

“Is that how the Fire Nation is going to share its greatness with the world?” asked Iroh. “By killing everyone who is not of our Nation?”

The soldier did not respond.

“It looks like you may have found some things worth taking,” said the first soldier looking curiously at the bag.

“It's worth nothing to you,” said the general.

“Let's see what you got,” said the soldier as he pulled out his knife and went to stick it in the bag.

Iroh grabbed the man's wrist but not before the knife pierced the bag.

“It's not your business what is in the bag,” said Iroh deeply. He turned to another soldier. “Omu, take the company to Pohuai as per your orders. Do not engage _any_ civilians.”

The Fire Nation company left the Water Village.

Iroh rode up to his Imperial Firebenders. “I want you and the others to return to the ship. Have Captain Maza set course for the northwestern campsite.”

“Sir, what about you?” he asked.

“I'll meet you at the camp in about a week; I have some business I need to take care of first.”

“It would not be wise to leave you on your own, General Iroh, especially for so long. If anyone escaped here, they may go after you.”

“I can take care of myself. I'll meet you at the camp. That's an order.”

His soldiers reluctantly obeyed, and Iroh set out on his own in a different direction. After riding for a couple hours, he stopped, pulled the bag down, and opened it. The little girl was still crouched down inside. She did not move, and she was still quiet despite the blood that had run down her left arm from where the soldier's knife had cut her. Iroh was amazed that she had not made a sound after being sliced by the knife.

“You must be thirsty,” he said.

He offered her water which she drank. While she was drinking he began cleaning her wound feeling angry at the soldier who had inadvertently injured her.

“What is your name?” he asked her.

She did not say anything.

He pointed to himself. “I am Iroh.” He pointed to her.

“Chiara,” she said softly.

“Chiara,” he repeated. “Such a beautiful name.”

When he finished dressing her wound, he cleaned the dried blood from her arms that was from her mother. Then he pulled out some food and allowed her to eat, but she did not eat much. After resting for a short time he put her on top of his rhino, climbed on behind her, and they moved on. They traveled for hours, and late that night, he decided to stop near a river and make camp until sunrise. After dismounting, Iroh pulled the little girl down, and he offered her some water. After they quenched their thirst, he walked her to the river. The moon was bright, but he still carried a lantern with him which he set on some rocks, and he stood her in the river where he began cleaning her face.

“Let's see what color your hair is,” he said as he began wetting her hair. “It looks like it's as black as the ash,” he said as he held it near the light.

Chiara saw blood on his lower arm from a wound he had sustained earlier when he moved the beam. She pointed to it. He looked down, scooped up some water, and washed the blood away. She scooped up some water and held it over his wound and it started to glow and then it began to close. He was stunned as he looked closely at it in the firelight, and he was impressed by her healing ability.

“You are a waterbender.”

He thought about her pouring water on her mother's wound, and he realized she had been trying to heal it. He unwrapped the bandage from her knife wound.

“Now yours,” he said.

She looked puzzled. He sprinkled water over her wound and motioned for her to heal it. She moved her hand over it and it glowed, but her wound did not change. Now Iroh was puzzled, and he wondered why her wound did not heal. He wrapped it up again.

After cleaning her up he began gathering some sticks in order to build a fire. He laughed to himself as Chiara followed him around imitating him by gathering sticks too. He piled the sticks and then lit the fire. He gently laughed as she imitated him trying to make fire.

“I don't think you will be able to do that, little one. You have a much different gift.”

He heated some rations, and they ate. After their small dinner, he folded a blanket and placed it on the ground and had her lie down on it, and he covered her with another blanket to keep her warm. As Chiara lay there listening to the sound of the crackling fire amid the chirping insects and occasional call of the distant cat owl, tears fell from her eyes as scenes of her mother's lifeless body came to her mind. Iroh heard her soft sniffles and suspected she was mourning her family, and he waited until she was silent and still before he lay down himself and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

As the sun was rising the next morning, Iroh woke up. He looked over at the other blankets, but Chiara was gone. He got up and looked around, but he did not see her until he went down towards the river where next to the water, Chiara was carefully placing rocks on the ground in the shape of a circle. As he approached her, he saw different sized rocks and pebbles laid out in an intricate design, so he sat down nearby and watched her. When she finished she knelt down next to it, and he walked over and knelt down on one knee next to her.

“What is that?” he asked.

She touched the chain around her neck. “Momma,” she said with tears in her eyes.

He realized the design she made on the ground was a perfect replica of her mother's diadem. Iroh felt great sympathy for her, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her. The image of his wife Mina flashed before his eyes as well as a daughter they never had a chance to have. He was tempted to take her as his own child, but if anyone discovered she was a waterbender, he worried that her life would be in danger.

He packed up the camp, and they rode for another day, stopping in the evening to sleep. Finally, they neared an Earth Kingdom village. He cleaned her up again at the river, brushed her hair, and wrote a note. Early in the morning about an hour before sunrise the next day he walked her towards the village and stood her in front of the door of one of the houses.

“Be very quiet,” he whispered in her ear. “These people will take good care of you.” Or at least he hoped.

He placed the note in her hand and then he turned to leave.


	2. A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of ATLA.

As Chiara stood before the door of a strange house, Iroh made the mistake of turning back and looking at her, and he felt so guilty as he saw her standing alone. He walked back up to her, took her hand, and led her back to his rhino where he set her on top. After taking the note from her, he held it in his hand until it turned to ash gently floating to the ground. He quickly and quietly looked around until he spotted clean clothes hanging on a line. Selecting a small sized garment, he took it before returning to his rhino, and then they left.

Iroh headed back towards the main Fire Nation camp where the ship with his men would be waiting for him. Just as before, he stopped to sleep in the evenings. The first night, he gave her the garment he had taken, and she changed out of her blackened and scorched clothing. A couple days later, as they were nearing the camp he stopped for a short time to take a break.

“Chiara, I must ask you to do something for me,” he said. She looked at him with her big green eyes. “You cannot show anyone your gift. Do you know what gift I'm talking about?” He poured some water into his cupped hand. “You have a special gift with water, and where we are going, you can never show anyone. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

“If anyone sees what you can do, they will not see it as a gift, but they will hurt you. So you will do as I ask?”

“Yes,” she said softly as she nodded.

“And you can't ever tell anyone where you come from.”

She gently nodded again though she was not even sure where she came from. Iroh pulled out some rations, while Chiara walked around.

“Chiara, are you hungry?” he called to her.

She walked over to him and shook her head but held out some plants in her hand. “Mint,” she said, her voice soft and delicate.

Iroh's eyes widened and brightened as he took them from her hand and smelled them. “It is.” He looked at her. “You are a treasure,” he said. “How would you like some mint tea?”

She nodded. Iroh prepared the tea and added honey that he carried with him, and he let hers cool a bit before giving it to her.

“Be careful. It's still hot.”

After resting and drinking their tea, they continued traveling, and they eventually arrived at the camp where his soldiers were relieved to see the Crown Prince who had just disappeared for nearly a week.

“General Iroh,” his servant Ezih greeted him. “Everyone's been so worried.”

“There's no need for that,” he said. “I took a much needed break.”

“But without your Imperial Fire...”

Iroh raised his hand to silence him. “It's not the first excursion I've taken on my own. Besides, I wasn't alone this time,” he added as he looked down at Chiara. “I found someone to keep me company.”

“And who's this?” asked Ezih.

“This is Chiara,” said Iroh. “Chiara, this is Ezih. He'll take care of you here.”

He looked at Ezih who nodded in understanding.

“Are you hungry, Chiara?” asked Ezih.

She gently shook her head.

Ezih smiled. “I have a treat that might make you change your mind,” he said. He took her hand and then looked at Iroh. “Admiral Jeong Jeong's been asking about you.”

“I'll deal with the Admiral.”

Ezih led Chiara away while Iroh dealt with military business. Soon they boarded the ship and left for the Fire Nation. Ezih kept Chiara by his side as he served Iroh, and he taught her the customs, manners, and gestures of the Fire Nation. When he was not busy, he took her on deck where she marveled at being completely surrounded by the large ocean.

Every evening, however, when she lay in bed, she quietly cried to herself as she knew she would never see her mother or father again. Her inability to save her mother troubled her deeply, and the images of her bleeding body haunted her dreams.

Late on the third evening of their voyage, Ezih went to Iroh's cabin.

“General Iroh.”

“Come in, Ezih. How is young Chiara doing?”

“She's quite quiet, General. I don't believe she's spoken a word.”

“She'll need time to adjust.”

“She seems troubled in her sleep,” said Ezih. “At times I've checked on her in the evening, and she's been quite restless in her bed.”

Iroh looked down. “The poor thing's seen violence that probably plague her dreams.”

“Do you think it wise to bring her back with us?”

Iroh momentarily contemplated the question.

“I would not have done so if I thought otherwise,” he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Arriving at the First Lord's Harbor, Iroh disembarked with Ezih and Chiara. Leaving Ezih to take care of business, Iroh took Chiara with him in the palanquin which took them to his estate in Royal Caldera City where he was welcomed by his son Lu Ten.

“Dad, how was your mission?” he asked.

“Full of many boring meetings,” answered Iroh a bit stiffly.

“You don't sound pleased.”

“I encountered a great failure on my return,” he said sadly. “Many lives were lost.”

“I'm sorry, Father.” He peered around Iroh to see Chiara practically hiding behind him. “Who's she?”

“She lost her family,” said Iroh softly to Lu Ten as he beckoned her. “This is Chiara.” He knelt down next to her. “Chiara, this is my son Lu Ten.”

She bowed towards him in the proper Fire Nation greeting that Ezih taught her. Lu Ten gently smiled and bowed back.

“She'll be staying with us,” said Iroh. He turned to his head female servant. “Amiku, send someone to get her some clothes and prepare one of the rooms for her. I'll be leaving for the palace.”

“Yes, Prince Iroh,” she said.

* * *

Later, when he returned home, Chiara was there to greet him after he entered the house. He was impressed by how beautiful she looked all cleaned up and in clean clothes. Her hair hung in long, dark locks, and her big green eyes absorbed everything they saw.

“Are you doing okay, Chiara?” he asked her as he patted her head.

She gently nodded.

“She's a quiet little thing,” said Amiku. “She hasn't spoken once.”

“Give her time,” said Iroh.

“Dinner is ready,” said Ezih.

“Are you hungry?” Iroh asked Chiara.

She gently nodded again. They went to the dining room where Iroh sat with Lu Ten and Chiara, and they ate dinner together.

“It's good to be home again with family,” said Iroh.

“How's grandfather doing?” asked Lu Ten.

“He's doing well. He was a bit moody at first—something about his lunch being late, but he warmed up after a while.”

They continued talking, and when they were finished eating Iroh stood up.

“I'll have my tea in the garden,” he said to Ezih who nodded.

“I'm going to practice some katas, Dad,” said Lu Ten. “I'll join you for tea afterwards.”

Iroh nodded. Meanwhile, Chiara had begun helping another servant collect the dishes on the table.

“General,” said Ezih softly to Iroh before he walked out of the room.

Iroh turned back and Ezih gently nodded towards Chiara who was busy helping the servant. Iroh gently smiled.

“Chiara,” he called. She looked at him. “Would you like to visit the garden?”

She gently nodded, but before walking towards him, she finished helping the servant.

The garden was enormous with beautiful flowering trees and many different types of flowering plants everywhere, including in several raised beds. Iroh was amazed at how Chiara carefully studied everything around her. She looked at each type of flower and tenderly touched them; she watched the insects buzzing around and sometimes followed them observing everything they did; and she carefully watched the birds that flew in and out of the garden.

* * *

The next day, Iroh took her next door when he went to visit his brother Ozai and his family.

“It's good to see you again, Iroh,” said Ursa. She looked down at Chiara. “Who's this?”

“This is Chiara,” he said. He knelt down next to her. “This is your Aunt Ursa.”

Chiara bowed to her making Ursa smile, and she returned her bow.

“I thought she would enjoy spending time with someone close to her own age,” said Iroh.

“Zuko's in the garden,” said Ursa.

They walked to the garden where Zuko was practicing with wooden swords.

“Zuko, your Uncle Iroh has returned,” said Ursa.

“Uncle!” he said.

He ran to Iroh who grabbed him up and hugged him.

“You are getting bigger every time I see you,” said Iroh as he set him down.

“Who's this?” asked Zuko when he saw Chiara.

“She's your new cousin,” he said. “Her name is Chiara.”

“I'm Zuko.”

She bowed to him, and he bowed back.

“Would you like to see the pond?” he asked her.

She looked up at Iroh who gently smiled at her. “You may go.”

Zuko took her to the pond while Ursa spoke to Iroh.

“ _Aunt_ Ursa?” she said.

“She lost her family,” said Iroh sadly.

“You feel responsible?”

“I _am_ responsible,” he said softly. “If I had arrived sooner...” He did not finish his thought. “When I saw her...I could not resist rescuing her. She was so young, I imagined that could be my nephew.”

“She's a beautiful child,” she said as they watched the kids in the garden.

“And sadly, she has seen ugly things no child should ever see. Even some of our soldiers have not seen such bloodshed.”

Ursa looked sad as she felt bad for her.

Meanwhile, Zuko was taking Chiara to the small pond in the garden.

“Have you ever seen turtle ducks?” he asked her.

She gently nodded. He grabbed some bread from a small table and they walked up to the edge of the water where he threw pieces of the bread. The turtle ducks swam over and began eating the crumbs.

“Here,” he said as he held out the bread. “You try.”

She took some bread and tossed pieces of it in the water and smiled as the turtle ducks ate it. She bent down closer and held her hand out with crumbs on it holding very still, and she softly giggled as they ate from her hands. Zuko knelt next to her and did the same. When they went through all the bread they stood up.

“Do you want to see my swords?” he asked her.

She gently nodded, so he took her to where he had been practicing.

“These are just wooden ones for practice, but someday I'll have a real ones.”

He held one out to her and she took it, but then he gently grabbed her other hand as he was looking at her eyes. He looked closer.

“Your eyes are green,” he said. “I never saw green eyes before.”

“Yours are fire,” she said softly.

He gently laughed. “That's because I'm a firebender,” he said playfully as he imitated firebending moves. “Are you a firebender?” he asked her.

She gently shook her head.

“Have you ever tried?”

She thought about how she imitated Iroh when he built a fire. “With the General.”

“You mean Uncle?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Try this,” he said.

He stood in position and started a basic move in which he produced a small flame. Chiara set the sword down.

“Stand like this,” he directed her.

She followed his directions and imitated him, but she was unable to produce fire.

Iroh and Ursa gently laughed as they watched them.

“It's good to see her talk,” he said to Ursa. “She's spoken so little since I found her.”

Later, Iroh left for a short time to speak to Ozai. When he returned to the garden, Zuko was showing Chiara what he knew of sword fighting.

“One day, I'll study with a master,” he said. “For now, though, Lu Ten's been helping me.”

Iroh walked up to them. He directed Chiara in her stance, and then he helped Zuko, and he continued directing them as they dueled. After playing with the kids for a while, Iroh stood up.

“It's time to go, Chiara,” he said.

She set the sword down.

“Oh, does she have to, Uncle?” asked Zuko. “We're having fun.”

“Yes, we must get home, Zuko, but she will be right next door; you'll see her again.”

Chiara bowed towards Zuko. “Thank you.”

He bowed back. “Bye, Chiara.”

* * *

The next day, after Zuko had begged Ursa all morning, she went next door to Iroh's.

“Ursa, what brings you here?” asked Iroh.

“Zuko hasn't stopped asking for Chiara all morning. Do you think she'd like to come next door for a while?”

“She's out in the garden.”

They walked to the garden where they saw her walking through the flowers.

“Chiara,” called Iroh.

She ran up to him.

“Chiara,” said Ursa, “would you like to come over and spend time with Zuko?”

She perked up, but then looked at Iroh.

He gently smiled. “You may go if you like.”

Chiara nodded. Ursa smiled and held out her hand which Chiara took.

“I'll have her home for dinner,” Ursa said to Iroh as she led her out the door. “Maybe Zuko will calm down for a while.”

Iroh gently laughed. “Have a good time, Chiara,” he said.

When Ursa took her home, Zuko ran out anxious to play with her.

“Chiara!” he said excitedly.

The nanny came out carrying little Azula.

“He's been quite a handful since you left,” said the nanny as she set Azula on the floor.

Ursa gently laughed. Chiara tenderly caressed Azula's head as the toddler walked over to her.

“This is my sister, Azula,” said Zuko.

“Zuzu!” said Azula pointing at him.

“She just turned three,” he told Chiara. “Azula, this is Chiara.”

Chiara gently smiled at her. “Hi, Azula.”

“Come on, we can play in the garden,” said Zuko.

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he took her out to the garden.

“What happened to your arm?” he asked her when he noticed the bandage that had been covered by her sleeve the day before.

“I got cut.”

“By what?”

“I think a knife. It was dark; I couldn't see.”

He gently lifted her hand while intently looking at her skin. “Your skin is dark,” he said as he tenderly ran his fingers over her hand and arm.

His pale skin contrasted greatly against hers. His eyes were drawn to her hair which was in long curls down past her waist. He lifted one of the curls and closely inspected it. As he turned it he enjoyed the way the sunlight reflected in each curve. He smiled at the way it coiled up after he gently pulled it straight. He let it fall and looked in her green eyes.

“Do you want to feed the turtle ducks?”

She gently nodded and they went to the pond. Afterwards, they looked around for wildlife, and later, they practiced archery, a skill at which Chiara was already adept despite her young age. Finally, they practiced fighting with wooden swords which was Zuko's favorite past time.

Ursa had been sitting in the shade watching the kids, and later, as they were practicing with swords, Ozai walked out and sat with her.

“Who's that?” he asked her.

“Iroh's little girl, Chiara.”

“When did he get that?”

“He brought her home with him,” she answered.

“Why?”

“She lost her family, so he took her in.”

“So the Crown Prince has stooped to taking in refugees?” he said disgustedly.

“She's really precious,” said Ursa. “And Zuko adores her.”

“He really shouldn't get too attached to the peasant. Is she even from the Fire Nation?”

“Iroh didn't say.”

They watched as the two battled with their wooden swords.

“Zuko,” called Ozai, “use a fire blast.”

“Ozai,” said Ursa reprovingly.

“But, Father, she's not a firebender,” said Zuko.

“That'll teach her not to fight against firebenders,” said Ozai.

“Zuko, do not firebend at her,” said Ursa. “Ozai, I can't send her back to your brother with burns.”

“That'll teach _him_ not to bring home useless little urchins and then dump them on us.”

“ _I_ brought her over today. Zuko was asking all morning. He has someone close to his own age to play with now, and she seems to enjoy the same things he does.”

They continued watching the kids.

“This is how he tries to compete with me,” said Ozai. “He can't have anymore children, so he just brings home strays. I hope he doesn't think that thing is going to have a claim to the throne.”

“I'm sure that wasn't his intention. She's a sweet little girl. Zuko, Chiara,” she called. “Come here.”

Chiara set down the sword, and then they ran over to Ursa and stood before her.

“Chiara, this is your Uncle Ozai,” she said.

Chiara bowed to him respectfully.

“I am not your uncle. You will address me as Prince Ozai,” he said to her.

“Yes, Prince Ozai,” she said softly but politely.

“Where are you from, child?” he asked.

“I don't know, sir,” she answered honestly.

“You don't know where you come from?”

“No, sir.”

“Where did Iroh find you?”

“The General found me with my mother.”

“Your mother? Where is she?”

“She's dead, sir.” Tears formed in her eyes.

“Who killed her?” he asked.

“I didn't see.”

Ozai was curious as to where she came from, but realized it was futile getting any information out of her.

“Can Chiara come to Ember Island with us?” asked Zuko.

“Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten will both be there,” said Ursa. “I'm sure he'll bring Chiara too.”

“Can we go play?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Ursa. “You may go.”

Chiara bowed to Ozai and Ursa, and then she followed Zuko back to their sparring spot where they continued battling with swords.

“Not a very bright child, is she?” said Ozai.

“Iroh said she's seen bloodshed no child should ever see.”

“Then Iroh should've left her with her dead mother.”

He stood up and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years ago, the first version I wrote had Iroh leave Chiara in the Earth Kingdom village after he found her. They would meet up again years later after Crossroads of Destiny after she had been raised by an Earth Kingdom family. I extended the time between Crossroads of Destiny and Day of Black Sun and altered the ATLA storyline a bit more in order to accommodate my story. This version will do the same, but the biggest difference is now Chiara grows up with Iroh and Zuko and is involved in most of their adventures.


	3. Life in the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are basically made up of different short stories that take place over the next few years up until Lu Ten's death. I would love to elaborate more and offer more scenes of their childhood, but for now this is all I've been able to get down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of ATLA.

Chiara settled into her new life in Iroh's home, though during the first couple weeks she struggled with vivid nightmares involving her mother, blood, and fire. She dealt with her trauma by immersing herself in learning everything she could and always keeping busy.

One afternoon, she went to the kitchen where the cooks were working, and to their surprise she began working with them peeling vegetables. Iroh was also surprised to find her there laboring with the servants, but it soon became apparent how helpful she was as she could often be found aiding everyone in the house no matter how menial the labor.

Everyday, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Chiara ate their meals together, and engaged in various activities together as well when Iroh was not busy with his princely or military duties at the palace. Zuko spent a great deal of time at Iroh's as he and Lu Ten practiced firebending, and Chiara always joined in learning the moves of the firebenders despite not being one. After firebending practice, Zuko and Chiara always battled with swords taking advice from Lu Ten and taking turns sparring against him as well.

* * *

A couple weeks after Iroh's return to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Azulon had a royal ball. The royal family, the nobles, and high ranking officers that were not deployed, as well as their families, were in attendance. Iroh brought Chiara who was dressed like a member of the royal family. When he entered the ballroom, Lu Ten on his right and Chiara on his left, he approached the high seat where Fire Lord Azulon sat, and he stood before him and then knelt on his left knee. Lu Ten and Chiara imitated him.

“Father,” Iroh greeted Azulon.

“Prince Iroh.”

“Grandfather,” greeted Lu Ten.

“Prince Lu Ten,” he greeted back. “You may rise.”

Iroh and Lu Ten stood up as Chiara imitated them. Azulon's eyes were drawn to Chiara.

“And this is your young ward I heard about?” he said to Iroh.

“Yes, Father. This is Lady Chiara.” Iroh looked down at Chiara. “Lady Chiara, this is Fire Lord Azulon.”

She bowed and greeted him, “Fire Lord Azulon, I'm honored.”

Azulon smiled at her. “Prince Iroh has made quite a princess of you.”

After greeting the Fire Lord, the royal family sat at one table with the Fire Lord at the head and his sons on each side of him. Chiara sat next to Lu Ten who was next to Iroh. Later, Lu Ten took Chiara out on the floor to dance with her to the entertainment of everybody present who enjoyed watching the young prince dance with the little girl. Iroh gently laughed as he watched his son dancing with Chiara who was so much smaller than him. When they finished dancing they returned to the table.

“She's quite graceful, Father,” said Lu Ten. “Before long, there'll be many nobles wanting to dance with her.”

Iroh laughed. Lu Ten soon returned to the floor where he took turns dancing with a few of the nobles' daughters that were closer to his age. Meanwhile, Zuko walked over to Chiara.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked her.

Chiara turned and looked at Iroh. “May I, General?” she asked softly.

He smiled at them. “Already boys are lining up to dance with you. You may.”

Zuko took her hand and led her out to the floor where they danced, again to the entertainment of those present as they watched the little ones keep up with the adults. After a while, Azula, getting antsy on Ursa's lap, jumped down and ran to Zuko and Chiara. Chiara took her hand and allowed her to dance with them. As the evening went on, Iroh took his turn to dance with Chiara as well before the ball ended.

* * *

When the time came for the trip to Ember Island, the two families boarded a boat and set sail. Zuko stayed with Chiara the entire time.

“You're going to like Ember Island,” Zuko told her as they were looking out over the water. “We can play at the beach in the water.”

“I enjoy the water.”

When they arrived at the island, they all stayed in the family beach house. Chiara enjoyed watching Iroh, Lu Ten, and Zuko firebend, and she often joined in imitating them just as she did at their home in the Caldera. They spent the week playing in the water, building sand castles, and practicing with their wooden swords, and Ursa took the kids to the theater. Zuko and Chiara enjoyed their time on the island since they could spend more time together than when they were at home, though Chiara still helped the servants around the beach house. She often served Iroh his tea, which surprised Ozai and Ursa, and they were amazed at how much she looked up to him. But they were also impressed that she was always ready to serve everyone when she thought they might be hungry or thirsty.

* * *

One day at Iroh's estate when Iroh and Lu Ten were practicing sword fighting outside, Chiara was watching them. Iroh looked over at her.

“Come, Chiara, your turn.”

She walked over to him and he handed her the wooden sword. Lu Ten began to attack her as Iroh helped her defend herself.

“She's a natural, Dad.”

“I noticed she's quite comfortable with the sword,” he said as he was reminded of the sword next to her mother's body. He always regretted not bringing it with him to give to her one day.

“You're going to have to send her to Piandao,” said Lu Ten.

Iroh nodded. “I'm sure he'll take her as a student.”

“He's already training Zuko.”

Lu Ten often practiced with her, and both he and Iroh were impressed by her fast growing expertise in the art. Many times, Zuko would climb over the wall to spend time with them when they were outside training, and she and Zuko practiced whenever they were together. It was clear she already had some training in archery, and Iroh remembered quite well the loss of some Fire Nation soldiers to the archers of her village. He decided to have her trained in all types of weaponry, including the bo staff and shurikens, and he wanted her to be able to defend herself against firebenders.

When she was old enough, Iroh planned for her to receive a formal education, but he did not want her subjected to the typical Fire Nation curriculum. He wanted her to receive a well-rounded education including an accurate history of the four Nations, so he provided a private tutor, a personal friend of his, Akio, who was well-educated in all subjects, including Pai Sho. She was also trained in the etiquette of the royal court. She attended the royal banquets always sitting with Iroh and Lu Ten, and she was in attendance at other royal family functions. Though she was not officially adopted by Iroh, she was treated as his own daughter and as a member of the royal family.

Some evenings, Iroh, Lu Ten, and Chiara would sit in the garden and play music. Iroh most often played the tsungi horn, while Lu Ten and Chiara would alternate on the pipa and erhu. Whenever Zuko heard them playing he would climb the wall and watch them. Many times, Iroh would encourage him to join them giving him the tsungi horn, and then Iroh would sing.

Other times, when Chiara was outside practicing on her instruments, Zuko would sit on the other side of the wall and practice his. They even composed a duet together, a composition they would play solo when they were apart and thinking of the other. Some days when Zuko was busy practicing his firebending lessons in the yard, Chiara would play the erhu or pipa outside to secretly entertain him; and Zuko would do the same for her with the tsungi horn when she was busy in the yard and unable to spend time with him.

* * *

When the time came for her to train with a sword master, she and Iroh set sail for one of the Fire Nation islands where the village of Shu Jing was located. At the dock, a carriage took them through the beautiful countryside and eventually to a large castle settled on a high cliff. Iroh exited the carriage, followed by Chiara, and they stood before a large gate. As Iroh knocked, Chiara looked up at the large Fire Nation symbol surrounded by a white lotus that embellished the two doors. Soon, one of the doors was opened by a man with large sideburns and who looked quite bored.

“Prince Iroh,” he greeted respectfully.

“Ah, Fat, it's a pleasure to see you,” said Iroh jovially. “I'm here to see the sword master.”

“Please come in,” said Fat.

They followed him inside the castle.

“Wait here,” he said as he led them to a large, comfortable room. I'll let him know you're here.”

“Thank you,” said Iroh.

A few minutes later, he returned.

“Follow me.”

Iroh looked at Chiara. “You wait here.”

She gently nodded, and then Fat led Iroh to another room.

“Prince Iroh,” said Piandao when Iroh entered the room alone. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“The pleasure is all mine,” said Iroh, “as I'm here to request your services.”

“And what services are those?”

“I have a student for you.”

“A student you say? You know I rarely accept students, even if it is at the request of the Crown Prince.”

“I understand,” said Iroh. “I'll let you decide. After all, it's only a request.”

“Send him in then,” said Piandao.

Iroh walked out of the room and a minute later Chiara entered. Piandao was surprised to see such a small, seemingly fragile young girl enter the room. He walked over to her and stood before her. She bowed and greeted him.

“Master Piandao, it's a great honor to meet you,” she said as reverently as she could. Having learned his history, Chiara looked up to Piandao as a hero. She knelt down before him. “I am Chiara.”

“You are the child Prince Iroh brought to the Fire Nation?”

“Yes, sir.”

He considered her for a moment. “Tell me why you've come to me.”

“I wish to train under a great master in the art of swordsmanship.”

“And for what reason do you wish to be trained?” he asked.

“Knowledge, sir,” she answered. “I enjoy learning, and I want to learn as much as I can.”

Her voice was so young, and he wondered if Iroh had directed her in what to say.

“Do you believe yourself worthy of this training?”

“Only you can answer that, Master,” she said.

He was impressed by her humility.

“How much training have you had so far?”

“Only what the General and Prince Lu Ten have taught me, sir.”

He stood in silent thought. “Go send in Prince Iroh.”

Chiara nodded and stood up to do as he requested, though she felt sad as she suspected he was rejecting her.

“General,” she said softly, “Master Piandao wishes to speak to you.”

“Will he take you as a student?” he asked her.

“I don't know. He didn't say.”

Iroh walked in to see Piandao.

“She's quite young,” said Piandao to Iroh.

“Not much younger than Zuko...who would enjoy a challenging opponent,” added Iroh.

“Why do you want her trained?”

“She shows quite a talent for the sword already. I believe she's a promising student.”

“ _I_ suspect there's more to your request than I'm being told. Why is it that you really want her trained?” he asked in a lower voice.

Iroh hesitated. “She is a delicate water lily surrounded by a sea of fire,” he said in a soft voice.

Understanding glinted in Piandao's eyes, and his lip curled ever so slightly. He nodded. “I will teach her.”

“It is much appreciated.”

“Tea?”

“Oh, yes, please,” said Iroh.

“Fat,” called Piandao. Fat entered the room. “Bring the Lady Chiara in, and then bring some tea.”

When he returned with Chiara, Piandao spent the next hour evaluating her to see her form and learn what she knew.

“Do you have any preference for a weapon?” he finally asked her.

“Jian, sir, but I also enjoy the duel broadswords.”

Iroh gently laughed. “She spends a lot of time sparring with Zuko.”

Piandao smiled and nodded.

“Fat,” he called. Fat entered the room. “Take care of the Lady Chiara. Show her the grounds and offer her refreshments.”

Fat bowed, as did Chiara before leaving the room with him.

“You were correct in your assessment,” Piandao said to Iroh. “She seems quite familiar with the sword. You say she's been practicing often?”

“She and Lu Ten, and whenever she and Zuko are together, though I suspect she may have had some training prior.”

“She'll travel here with Prince Zuko then?” asked Piandao.

“I'll leave it up to you when you choose to train her.”

“It'll be beneficial to have her train with him. I can use his firebending skills to assist in her instruction.”

Iroh gently laughed. “He may be reluctant to firebend at her.”

“Once I've given her some exercises to practice, it'll be helpful for you and Lu Ten to work with her at home as well.”

“I understand. Amiku will also be traveling with her.”

Piandao nodded understanding the propriety for a young girl to have a chaperon among the men.

“Do you have time for a game of Pai Sho?” he asked Iroh.

Iroh smiled. “Always.”

Soon, Chiara began her formal sword training, and she and Zuko would spend one week a month at Piandao's castle in Shu Jing. Amiku would travel as her chaperon, and they would be escorted by Imperial Firebenders who remained with them. In between their sword training exercises and practice, Zuko and Chiara worked on their school lessons, and Chiara would often help Fat in the kitchen and play Pai Sho with Piandao. During the rest of the month back in the Caldera, they would practice the lessons Piandao taught them as often as possible.

* * *

As time went on, Iroh was sent on short military missions, but Chiara was always glad to have him back home again, and he always enjoyed being greeted by her and his son at his arrival.

One day, when Iroh and Lu Ten were home, they were practicing with swords in the yard as Chiara watched. Iroh inadvertently cut Lu Ten's hand which started to bleed. As Iroh went to get something to clean the wound, Chiara grabbed some water and ran to Lu Ten, and she immediately began to heal it. He was stunned, and he backed away from her. When Iroh arrived back in the yard, he saw the shocked look on Lu Ten's face.

“What is it, Son?” he asked.

“Where is she from, Father?”

Iroh looked at Chiara. He hesitated, but then looked at Lu Ten and spoke, “A Water village that was in the northwestern Earth Kingdom.”

“She's a waterbender.”

Iroh gently nodded his head.

“You knew?” asked Lu Ten.

“I did.”

“But...but we're at war with them.”

“We slaughtered her people,” he said softly.

“How could you bring her _here_? She should've been destroyed with the rest of them.”

Iroh was a bit surprised by Lu Ten, but then he realized he had been raised to see the other Nations as enemies. He pulled out a knife and held it out to his son as Chiara watched and listened to their conversation.

“If you believe she should be destroyed, Lu Ten, I will not stop you.”

Lu Ten was stunned as he looked at the knife and then at his father. Chiara understood they were arguing over her, but she said nothing. Lu Ten turned and walked off. Iroh put the knife away, and then he gently caressed Chiara's head.

“Did I hurt Lu Ten?” she asked him.

“You did nothing wrong. He was not expecting your special gift.”

“There was so much blood; I didn't want him to die. I wouldn't be able to help him if he died.”

His heart melted at her words. He wondered if it had reminded her of her mother. He knelt down in front of her.

“I know you meant well, but do you remember what I told you years ago? If others see what you can do, they will hurt you.”

“I know, but it would be worth it to save Lu Ten.”

He was stunned as he realized how much she loved his son. He could not help but embrace her.

“You have been a treasure to us, Chiara,” he said as he held her tightly.

When he released her, he tenderly caressed her head.

“But I must forbid you to use your gift without my permission. Do you understand?”

She nodded, and he stood up.

“Go clean up. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Should I eat in the kitchen?” she asked.

He was puzzled. “Why would you eat in the kitchen?”

“If Lu Ten is mad at me, I should eat in the kitchen so he won't be upset.”

“You will eat with us at the table.”

Chiara went off to clean up while Iroh went inside to Lu Ten's room.

“Why would you bring a waterbender into our home?” he asked when Iroh walked in.

“Her tribe was needlessly attacked. On the captain's orders the soldiers burned down the village and killed anyone who resisted. Everyone fought back. I found Chiara with her dead mother's body. After sending the men back to camp, I traveled with her for several days as I had planned on leaving her in the first village I came to. When I was cleaning her up in the river, she healed one of my wounds. That's when I discovered her ability. When we arrived at an Earth village, I walked her up to one of the houses and left her at the door with a note. But then I couldn't do it.”

“I still can't believe you would bring her here.”

“Lu Ten, she's been living with us for two years. She looks up to you like a big brother. She even offered to eat in the kitchen tonight because she's worried it will upset you if she eats at the table.”

Lu Ten was surprised.

“My offer still stands, Son,” said Iroh. “If you wish to get rid of her, I won't stop you.”

“Then you don't care about her?” asked Lu Ten, still stunned by Iroh's offer.

“I do, more than I ever thought I could. But you are my son and you come first.”

Lu Ten was silent for a second.

“Does anyone else know?” he asked Iroh.

“No.”

“What about Zuko? She spends a lot of time with him.”

“I instructed her to tell no one,” said Iroh. “I don't believe she has.”

“She just showed me though.”

“She thought there was too much blood and she was afraid you were going to die.”

Lu Ten was stunned by Chiara's concern for him.

“I imagine the blood reminded her of her mother whose throat had been cut open,” said Iroh.

Lu Ten suddenly felt bad.

“Dinner will be soon,” said Iroh before leaving.

When Lu Ten was called for dinner, he opened his bedroom door and on the floor he found a bouquet of flowers. He knew it was from Chiara. He picked it up and put it in his room. The three of them ate at the table together, and although Iroh was conversing with them as usual, Lu Ten and Chiara said very little except to respond as necessary.

The next day Chiara and Zuko were practicing with swords in the yard when Lu Ten came out to practice with them. After Zuko was called back home, Chiara walked up to Lu Ten.

“Lu Ten, I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday,” she said softly.

He looked at her and felt bad for being a bit cold towards her, so he knelt down and hugged her.

“You didn't hurt me. I just don't want anyone to hurt _you_ ,” he said softly.

“The General said not to do it without his permission.”

He gently smiled at her. “We have to keep it a secret just between the three of us,” he whispered.


	4. Growing Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More short scenes thrown together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of ATLA.

Soon, Lu Ten joined the army, and both he and Iroh would be gone for brief periods of time, and during this time, Chiara spent even more time with Zuko. Azula, who used to join them sometimes, started growing a bit distant from them as she got older; the more Ozai pushed her as a prodigy, the colder she became to those around her.

One day Zuko and Chiara were together practicing with their wooden swords when Azula came out and watched them for a few minutes.

“Come on, Zuzu, you're going to let a stupid Earth girl beat you?”

Chiara lightened up on her fighting without trying to look like she had done so, and Zuko got the upper hand and won the fight.

“This is boring,” said Azula. “Let's play a game.”

“What do you want to play?” asked Zuko.

“Let's play Battle of the Nations,” she said.

“That's stupid, Azula,” said Zuko.

“Come on. I'll even let you be fire. Chiara can be Earth.”

“We don't even know how to play your stupid game,” he said.

“It's easy. Since you're Earth, Chiara, you can earthbend at Zuko and he can fight with fire.”

“I can't earthbend,” said Chiara.

“Sure you can,” said Azula.

She picked up some rocks and threw one at Zuko who was not expecting it, and she hit him on his arm. Chiara immediately stepped over to him.

“Ow! That hurt, Azula!” he said.

“Azula,” said Chiara, “don't throw rocks at him.”

“Then you should've used your earthbending to keep it from hitting him.”

While Chiara looked at Zuko's arm, Azula quickly threw a rock at her hitting her on her cheekbone.

“Azula!!” yelled Zuko. He looked at Chiara's face. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” she said, though it was painful.

Zuko looked back at Azula. “You're going to pay for that!”

He moved towards her, but Chiara held him back.

“Don't,” she said. “I'm okay.”

“But what she did to you is not okay; you're bleeding.”

“I'm just trying to prove she's an earthbender,” said Azula.

“It wouldn't matter if she was,” said Zuko. “You still don't throw rocks at her! You could've hit her in the eye.” He looked at Chiara. “Come on. Let's go find something else to do.”

He pulled her away from Azula.

“Fine,” said Azula. “Go play with your peasant girlfriend.”

Zuko picked up a pitcher of water nearby.

“Azula,” he called.

When she turned towards him he threw the water at her.

“I decided to be a waterbender in your game,” he said.

“Mom!!” she cried.

“You tell Mom, I'll tell her what you did to Chiara.”

Azula stomped off.

“Come on,” said Zuko.

He and Chiara went to practice with their swords again, but a short time later they heard Ursa.

“Chiara,” she called.

She set her sword down and went to Ursa who was with a wet Azula.

“Chiara,” said Ursa, “...you're bleeding. What happened to your face?” she asked as she noticed the blood and bruise as she got closer to her.

Chiara wiped some of the blood away. “It'll be okay.”

Ursa wondered what was going on. She sent a servant to get a clean cloth and water.

“Chiara, why did you throw water at Azula?”

Chiara was shocked.

“But I didn't, Aunt Ursa...,” she started.

“Azula said you did.”

“I wouldn't do that.”

“Then who did?” asked Ursa.

Chiara hesitated because she did not want to get Zuko in trouble.

“Chiara, I asked you who threw the water at Azula. If you're telling me the truth, then tell me who did it.”

“...please don't make me say,” she said.

“Just admit you did it then,” said Azula.

“I won't lie,” said Chiara.

“Then tell me the truth,” said Ursa. “Who threw the water?”

“I'll take the punishment,” said Chiara. “You can punish me for it.”

Ursa was stunned, and she wondered if she was protecting Zuko. “I don't want to punish you if you're telling the truth.”

By now Zuko ran over to them.

“Zuko,” said Ursa, “did you see Chiara throw water at your sister?”

“What?! She didn't do it. I did,” said Zuko.

“Why would you do that?”

“Azula threw a rock at her. Look at her face.”

“Oh, Chiara...,” said Ursa sympathetically.

“And she hit _me_ on the arm...,” said Zuko.

“Azula, why did you do this?” asked Ursa as she was looking over Chiara's face.

“Those were accidents,” said Azula. “We were playing a game, and she knew she was supposed to earthbend. She let herself get hit.”

“And why did you tell me Chiara threw water at you?”

“It happened so fast it looked like she did it.”

“I think it's time for her to go home,” said Ursa as she started cleaning the blood with water.

“But, Mom...,” started Zuko.

“For her own safety,” she said. “And Azula, you need to apologize.”

“I'm sorry,” she said unapologetically.

After Chiara left, Azula laughed at Zuko.

“Ha, Mom made your girlfriend leave.”

“Shut up, Azula. You did that on purpose.”

“She was going to let Mom punish her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She wouldn't tell Mom you threw the water. She told Mom to punish her for it because she's a stupid peasant.”

“Stop calling her that.”

“But it's true. One day you're going to find out she's an earthbender. How will you like your girlfriend then?”

“Better than you,” he said in a low voice as he walked away.

That evening, Chiara was sitting at the table for dinner when Iroh and Lu Ten sat down.

“What happened to your face?” Iroh asked her as he lifted her chin and looked at the cut and bruise on her cheekbone.

“We were playing a game and I couldn't earthbend a rock from hitting my face.”

“And how did the rock take flight?” he asked.

“Azula insists I'm an earthbender.”

“She threw a rock at you?” asked Lu Ten.

“She was trying to get me to earthbend.”

“You may not be able to earthbend, but you could've moved out of the way,” said Iroh.

“I was distracted. She had already hit Zuko's arm and I was making sure he was okay.”

He was always impressed by her caring nature.

“Did you throw it back at her?” asked Lu Ten.

“No.”

“You should've.”

“I wouldn't do that,” she said. “But Zuko pretended to be a waterbender and threw water on her.”

Iroh and Lu Ten laughed.

“Good for him,” said Lu Ten.

“And good for you for your self-control,” said Iroh.

* * *

One afternoon, Chiara was in the yard practicing with her shuriken throwing it at the archery target. Suddenly, she heard Ozai yelling from next door as she threw the last one in her hand.

“Your form is all wrong!” he yelled. “Look at your sister. Her form is excellent giving her perfect control over her bending! Try it again!”

When Chiara walked down to the target, she started pulling out the shurikens. Seeing she only had seven she looked around the ground for the eighth one. Finally, she spotted it embedded in a tree some distance away having completely missed the target. She felt frustrated as she pulled it out of the tree with some effort before returning to her throwing spot. As she went to throw again she heard Zuko gasp.

“Did you even hit the target?” asked Lu Ten who had just walked up behind her.

She looked up at him and then looked down at the target not seeing the weapon she just threw.

“Why are you so off today?” he asked her.

“Leave it alone!” yelled Ozai. “If you were a prodigy like your sister, you wouldn't have deserved that!”

LuTen's shoulders sank as he heard Ozai yelling. “Oh,” he said softly.

“Why does Prince Ozai have to be so cruel to him?” she whispered.

“I don't know,” he said. “I'm so glad my dad isn't like that.”

“Poor Zuko. I want to help him so much.”

“Me too.”

“I'm trying, Father,” said Zuko.

“If you were trying you wouldn't be such a failure!”

Lu Ten and Chiara both winced.

“We should go inside,” he said not wanting to listen to Ozai anymore.

Chiara ran down towards the target and quickly looked around for her shuriken, this time finding it lying on the ground beyond the tree. After going inside, she went to her room where she grabbed her erhu and returned back outside to sit near the wall between the two yards.

“Do it again!” yelled Ozai. “You'll keep practicing 'til you get it right.”

Chiara began playing a solo of the duet she and Zuko had composed. She heard Ozai huff, and she could imagine a burst of fire coming from his mouth, but she did not care; she continued playing. As she tried concentrating on her music trying to make it as relaxing as possible, a part of her felt tense expecting Ozai to start yelling again. She played on, but she no longer heard yelling from next door, but only the sound of Zuko practicing his fire blasts.

“You still have yet to master it,” said Ozai, disappointment in his voice, though it was the closest thing to a compliment that Zuko would receive.

A few minutes later, Zuko jumped down next to her, and she stopped playing as she looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Thanks for the music,” he said as he sat down next to her. “It actually helped with that last set.”

“You're burned!” she said as she saw the mark on his arm.

He looked down at it, but she had stood up and started pulling him to his feet.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You need some salve on that.”

She took him to the kitchen where they kept the burn ointment and they sat down at a table where she tenderly put some salve on his wound.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

She looked in his golden eyes. “I can't wait 'til we're at Master Piandao's in a few days.”

He gently smiled. “Me too.”

“I think you're a really good firebender,” she said softly.

“You're the only one,” he said sadly.

“Lu Ten thinks you're good.”

“I wish my father thought so.” He looked down.

She gently placed her hand on his. “Do you want some cookies?”

He perked up. “You have some?”

“I'll make you some.”

He smiled. “That sounds good.”

She stood up and started mixing the cookie dough.

“Hey,” said Lu Ten as he walked into the kitchen after Chiara started baking some cookies. “Lesson's over?” he asked Zuko.

“Yes,” said Zuko deeply.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Want to trade dads?”

“Couldn't help you with that if I wanted to.”

“I wish I could live over here with you guys,” said Zuko softly.

Lu Ten gently laughed. Chiara placed small bowls of cookie dough in front of them and sat down with them to eat while the rest of the cookies were baking.

* * *

The years went by, and sometimes the families would vacation together on Ember Island. Other times, Iroh would take Lu Ten and Chiara and they would stay there alone. After Lu Ten learned of Chiara's ability, Iroh would allow her to practice waterbending when it was just the three of them, and both were impressed by her abilities despite no formal training. Sometimes, Iroh would instruct her using his knowledge of firebending which would often improve her waterbending skills.

Eventually, General Iroh was sent to the Earth Kingdom to lead the siege against Ba Sing Se. After Iroh's first year there, Lu Ten was sent to the front lines as well. Iroh wrote to Lu Ten and Chiara regularly, and they responded, and Lu Ten and Chiara kept in touch also. With the men gone, Ursa often sent Zuko over to spend time with Chiara to keep her company. They often practiced with weapons or even played their instruments in the garden.

* * *

One day, Chiara was walking through the garden when she heard her name.

“Chiara,” whispered Zuko.

She looked up and saw his head looking over the wall separating their properties.

“I need a place to hide,” he said.

She ran over and helped him down, and taking his hand she ran towards a large bed of flowers. They crouched down.

“Azula and her friends are chasing me,” he said.

“Zuko,” they heard Azula calling him.

Zuko and Chiara looked at each other and giggled.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

When Azula sounded farther away they crawled out and went to the far side of the garden.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Azula's trying to make me play with her stupid girlfriends.”

Zuko stayed with Chiara for a few hours and then he climbed back over the wall.

* * *

Another time Chiara was in the yard practicing archery when Zuko appeared at the wall.

“Chiara, I need a place to hide,” he whispered.

She laid her bow down and ran to him and helped him over the wall. They heard Azula calling him.

“Come on,” she said.

Taking his hand she led him to the archery target.

“Stay behind the target.”

She ran and picked up her bow.

“Zuko!” Azula climbed up and looked over the wall and looked around. “Earth tramp, have you seen Zuzu?”

Zuko was feeling angry at Azula's insult, and he wanted to run out and yell at her for it, but he held still.

“Yes,” answered Chiara to Zuko's surprise.

She took aim at the target.

“Well?” said Azula. “Where is he?”

“I saw him come home from school.”

“I meant now, stupid.”

“I don't see him now. He's probably inside with Aunt Ursa.”

“He's not with mother.”

“Did you check the pond?”

“Never mind, Earth tramp.”

Azula disappeared, so Chiara went down to the target.

“Go hide behind the flower bed just in case she comes back.”

Zuko did as she said, and Chiara continued practicing with her bow.

“Earth tramp,” said Azula at the wall again, “I can't find him. I know he sneaked over here.”

Chiara let her arrow fly and hit the target dead center.

“I'll look around for him then,” she said.

Azula rolled her eyes. “You tell that little sneak to get back home.”

“If I see him I'll let him know,” said Chiara.

When Azula disappeared, Chiara ran over to the flower bed.

“You could be a Yuyan Archer,” he said.

She gently laughed. “You always say that.”

“It's true.”

She smiled. “Azula said to get back home. Do you want to go to the kitchen with me?”

He laughed. “Yes.”

They went to the kitchen where Tai gave them some treats, and then they helped him peel vegetables. Later, Zuko went back over the wall when no one was looking.

* * *

There had been a few times when Ursa would invite Lu Ten and Chiara to Ember Island with her family when Iroh was away at war. Once, when Lu Ten was also away, Ursa invited Chiara who was alone now, except for Iroh's servants. One day on the beach, she and Zuko battled with swords as they often did. Ozai had been watching their battle from a distance, and he realized just how good Chiara was with the sword. He decided to get closer to their action, and he approached the two kids as they fought.

“Zuko, send a fire blast at her,” he said.

“I don't want to hurt her, Father,” said Zuko.

“How else will she learn to defend herself from a firebender if you don't send fire at her?” He looked behind him. “Azula,” he called.

Azula came running towards him as Ursa approached as well.

“Yes, Father?” said Azula.

“Show your brother how to send a fire blast towards an opponent,” he said.

“Don't do it, Azula,” said Zuko as he went to step towards her to prevent her from hurting Chiara.

Ozai grabbed hold of Zuko and held him back as Azula drew back and threw fire towards Chiara who instantly parried it with her sword to Ozai's complete surprise.

“Azula,” said Ursa as she walked up to them, “don't firebend at Chiara.”

“But Father told me to.”

Ursa gave Ozai a scolding look.

“It's only to teach her how to defend herself against firebenders,” said Ozai. “She got lucky that time. Again, Azula.”

“No...,” said Ursa.

It was too late as Azula sent fire again, but Chiara again blocked it.

“Enough,” said Ursa as she walked over to Chiara.

“It seems she might have already been instructed,” said Ozai. “Who's your teacher, child?”

“Master Piandao, Prince Ozai,” she answered.

“Another non-bender.” He shook his head.

“Go get ready,” Ursa instructed the kids. “We'll be leaving for the theater soon.”

The kids went up to the house.

“Ozai, she's just a child,” said Ursa. “You can't punish her for who she is.”

“I have nothing against her. It's my brother, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation,” he added in a disgusted tone. “He never should've brought her here. She's better off with the servants than fighting with swords.”

Ursa was disgusted by Ozai's attitude, so she turned and walked back to the house. Later, she took the kids to see the Ember Island Players performing _Love Amongst the Dragons_. It was a play they had seen often; however, they enjoyed it better when performed at the theater in Capital City.

That afternoon when they returned to the beach house, the kids went to play down at the beach.

“We could do that play better than them,” said Zuko.

“Let's do the final battle scene,” said Azula. “You can be the Dark Water Spirit,” she said to him.

“I'm always the Dark Water Spirit.”

“'Wretched Water Spirit!'” said Azula ignoring his protest. “'Now that I've escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!'”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but took his position. “'Have you learned nothing from your time amongst the mortals? By threatening me, you invite your own doom!'”

They playfully fought one another as Azula jumped towards Zuko and they pretended to do battle.

“'Nooo! Curse you, foul dragon!'” said Zuko as he fell to the ground feigning death.

Azula turned to Chiara. “'Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart. I cannot help but give you mine in return.'” Her lines were delivered a bit over-dramatically, and not much different from the Ember Island Players.

“'Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion,'” responded Chiara tenderly.

Zuko sat up. “I should be playing the Dragon Emperor,” he said as he wanted to have Chiara speak those words to him.

“You're supposed to be dead, Dark Water Spirit,” said Azula.

“What if we change it?” suggested Chiara.

“What?!” said Azula. “You can't change it.”

“Change it how?” asked Zuko.

“What if the Dragon Empress falls in love with the Water Spirit instead?” she suggested.

“That's stupid,” said Azula. “We're not changing it.”

“You always make Zuko play the Water Spirit; why don't we give him an ending that's happy?”

Zuko gently laughed at Chiara's suggestion. Chiara knelt by his side.

“Oh, great Water Spirit, your bravery in battle has won my heart and my devotion...”

“This is stupid,” said Azula. “He's dead.”

“But your love for me has brought me back to life,” said Zuko to Chiara as he took her hand. “And I give you my heart in return.”

“You're ruining it,” said Azula with annoyance in her voice.

Zuko and Chiara laughed.

“So what, you're going to kiss now?” asked Azula.

They looked at each other and blushed.

* * *

The next day before leaving the island, Zuko and Chiara were walking along the beach by themselves. Zuko had been thinking about their play reenactment the day before, and the thought of kissing Chiara never left his mind. He stopped walking, and she turned and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“I was just thinking about the play.”

“What about it?”

“Azula always plays the Dragon Emperor. If you're the Dragon Empress, then _I_ should be Noren.”

Chiara smiled. “I think you'd make a better Dragon Emperor.”

He was touched by her words and he stepped closer to her. “'Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart,'” he said gently his golden eyes locked onto her green gems. “'I cannot help but give you mine in return.'”

Chiara felt her heart beating harder at his words. “'Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion,'” she responded softly but with more heart in it than the day before.

He desired to kiss her; he hesitated, but just for a second; then he leaned towards her and tenderly kissed her lips. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest as she felt his lips pressed against hers. Zuko's heart, too, was beating nervously as she did not resist. He slowly pulled back and looked in her eyes.

“I like this role much better,” he said.

Chiara smiled. “Me too.”

“Zuko! Chiara!” they heard Ursa calling them.

“I'll race ya,” said Zuko as he turned, and they ran back to the house.


	5. Devastating Loss

One afternoon a letter arrived at Iroh's residence. As Ezih read it, he felt utterly saddened.

“What's wrong?” asked Amiku seeing the look on his face.

He held the letter out to her and she grew pale as tears began falling down her cheeks, and Ezih quickly grabbed a chair and pushed it under her just in time to catch her.

“No...,” she cried. “...no, no...”

Chiara, hearing her crying, entered the room, and seeing their expressions, she wondered what was wrong.

“What is it?” she asked.

Amiku looked at Ezih. They did not want to tell her, but they knew they could not keep it from her.

“Did something happen to the General?” she asked worriedly.

Amiku held out the letter to her. Taking it, tears flowed down her cheeks as she quickly read it.

“Not my Lu Ten,” she said softly.

“Lady Chiara...,” started Amiku.

“And the poor General,” she said as she thought about Iroh's loss.

Amiku took her in her arms and held her. Chiara cried on her shoulder as Amiku tenderly caressed her head.

Standing up straight, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “I need to go to him. I need to be with the General.”

“Lady Chiara, he's in Ba Sing Se...,” said Ezih.

“I need to go. He shouldn't be alone now.”

“It's impossible for you to go to him,” said Amiku.

“It's not. I'll get there if I have to do it on my own,” she said adamantly. She turned and went to her room where she knelt on the floor next to the bed and cried.

At that same time, a letter had been delivered to Ursa who was in the garden where Zuko and Azula were playing. After reading it, she stood up as tears fell down her cheeks. Zuko and Azula stood before her.

“Iroh has lost his son,” said Ursa. “Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle.”

Zuko was saddened by the news. “Poor Uncle,” he said. “And poor Chiara.”

A few moments later, a servant of Iroh's appeared before Ursa.

“What is it?” asked Ursa.

“It's Lady Chiara,” he said softly. “She's insisting on going to Ba Sing Se to be with General Iroh.”

Ursa looked down at Zuko who was looking up and listening. He had a worried look on his face.

“I'll speak to her,” said Ursa.

A short time later, there was a knock on Chiara's door. She opened it to see Ursa.

“Chiara, I'm so sorry...” She knelt down and hugged her.

“I hate this war,” cried Chiara.

“I know,” said Ursa as she comforted her. Ursa released her and gently wiped her tears from her cheek. “They told me you want to go to Iroh,” she said as they sat down on her bed next to a small bag she had started packing.

“Yes. I have to be with him.”

“But he's at the front lines.”

“I don't want to lose him too,” she cried.

Ursa hugged her again. “You can't go on your own.”

Chiara pulled back and looked at her. “But he's alone right now. I need to be with him. He shouldn't be alone. Not now.”

Ursa felt bad for her and tenderly caressed her face. “Let me see what I can do.”

She left to talk to Ezih.

“How is she?” said Amiku.

“She's insisting on going to Iroh,” said Ursa.

“She can't go.”

“I'm worried she's going to do this whether or not she has help,” said Ursa.

“I'm sure there'll be a brief period of mourning before they continue the siege into the city,” said Ezih. “She may be able to spend time with General Iroh then.”

“But being so close to the front lines,” said Amiku. “It's too dangerous for her.”

“There are other camps where she can stay that are safe from the battle,” he said. “But I think it would be good for the General to have her there with him even if it's just a short time.”

“She's just a child,” argued Amiku. “She shouldn't be going off to a war zone.”

“They already broke through the outer wall, so it shouldn't be much longer before they conquer the city and the war will be over.”

“I don't like it,” continued Amiku. “It's still dangerous.”

Ezih looked at Ursa. “I'll accompany Lady Chiara, and I'll bring her back again on the General's orders.”

“Thank you, Ezih,” said Ursa. “I'll work on providing you with proper security.”

“Thank you, Princess Ursa.”

Ezih began making the arrangements to travel to Ba Sing Se while Ursa returned home to make arrangements for an Imperial Firebender escort. Zuko, who had been waiting anxiously for his mother's return, finally found her.

“Mom, how's Chiara?”

“She's upset,” she told him. “She's worried about Iroh, so she's going to the Earth Kingdom to see him.”

“What?! But...but isn't that dangerous? You can't let her go.”

“Ezih will be going with her, and they'll be escorted by an Imperial Firebender and a unit of soldiers. They'll keep her safe.”

Zuko turned and ran off. After running outside, he sprinted across the large yard, leaped up on the wall, and jumped off into Iroh's yard. A few minutes later, he burst into Chiara's room and saw her kneeling on the floor. Her long dark hair surrounded her like a veil, and the letter about Lu Ten's death lay on the floor next to her. Zuko walked over and knelt down next to her.

“I heard what happened,” he said. He tenderly pulled her hair back over her shoulder. “I'm sorry about Lu Ten.”

More tears fell down her cheeks, but she sat up and wiped them away.

“Mom said you're going to the Earth Kingdom,” he said.

“I want to be with the General.”

“When will you be back?”

“I don't know.”

“I want you to take this,” he said holding out his knife.

She looked at him. “But this is yours. I can't take your knife.”

“I still have the one Uncle gave me.”

She felt touched, but she also felt bad. “I can't take it from you.”

“I want you to have it,” he insisted, “...to...to remind you of me.”

More tears fell from her eyes as she took it. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

“I'm going to miss you,” he said.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she knew she was going to miss him too. “I'll miss you too,” she said as she held onto him.

“You have to write,” he said.

“As often as I'm able.”

He let her go. Zuko realized he was going to be lonely now. He lost his cousin, and now he was losing his best friend, but he hoped she would return soon.

* * *

The next day Chiara left the Fire Nation with Ezih and an Imperial Firebender as an escort. During the trip she was very quiet, ate very little, and kept to herself. She was filled with grief at the loss of Lu Ten, worry over Iroh, and also sadness from leaving Zuko.

Just over a week later they disembarked from their ship onto the shores of Full Moon Bay and made a stop at a Fire Nation camp. Chiara could see the outer wall of Ba Sing Se off in the distance, and even from so far away she could tell it was enormous.

“General Iroh is at a camp just inside the wall,” said Ezih when he walked up to her. “I've been told they've ceased fighting for now, so we'll head there in the morning.”

She looked up at him and nodded. “Thank you, Ezih.”

He could still see the sadness in her eyes, and he was impressed by how much she cared for Iroh and Lu Ten.

“You really should eat something, Lady Chiara. You haven't eaten much this past week.”

“I haven't been very hungry.”

She continued staring at the wall in the distance.

* * *

The next morning, they headed out on komodo rhinos towards Iroh's camp. A group of soldiers were sent with them as escorts in case of any attacks. Though they were not close to the wall, it was still visible in the distance, and they were considered in enemy territory. Approaching the location of the breach in the wall, Chiara was amazed by the size of it as it seemed to grow before them. Witnessing the enormity of it as they rode through the breach, she understood why it took so long to break through. Looking far ahead in the distance beyond the Fire Nation camp, she could see the inner wall of the city standing massive and untouched. Despite the sun shining brightly, the darkness that seemed to lie over the camp was thick. Standing within the outer wall of Ba Sing Se should have been a cause of celebration and encouragement among the Fire Nation soldiers, but there was no celebration, no excitement, no victory. It was clear that Lu Ten was loved by those who knew him and admired by those with whom he served. But now their prince and future Fire Lord was gone. Ezih and Chiara were led through the camp where they met with the colonel.

“Colonel Tezam, I'm Ezih, General Iroh's valet.”

“Yes, I received the letter saying you would be arriving.” He looked down at Chiara. “I wasn't aware you would have a traveling companion.”

“This is Lady Chiara, the General's daughter.”

“Colonel Tezam, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance,” she said as she bowed and greeted him.

He was impressed with her manners and returned her bow. “And I yours.”

“I only wish it had been under better circumstances,” she said.

He nodded. “I too.”

“How is the General?” she asked.

“After seeing...” He hesitated. “After seeing...the prince,” he said softly, “he retired to his tent and hasn't left.”

“Has anyone checked on him?” asked Ezih.

“Yes. He's been taking small meals, but it's not much.”

“And...Lu Ten?” asked Chiara unable to control the tears that filled her eyes.

Tezam, feeling uncomfortable talking of death to such a young child, looked at Ezih who nodded.

“The Prince is...is still lying in state waiting for the cremation rite.”

“May I see him?” she asked.

Tezam again looked at Ezih who nodded.

“This way,” said the colonel.

They followed him to a tent where Lu Ten's body was lying on a pyre. Whatever blood there may have been had been cleaned away, and his body had been covered in a special oil to slow the rate of decay; though death had taken his handsome features, and he looked almost desiccated and unnatural. He had been dressed in a clean Fire Nation uniform, and though Chiara could see minor bruises, any fatal injuries were hidden. As she looked at his face, she realized she would never get to see his bright smile again or his amber eyes. Her eyes moved to his hands—the same hands that held hers as he taught her to fight with swords, the same hands that showed her how to defend herself and fight like a firebender. She remembered the last time she felt them as he hugged her goodbye before he left to join Iroh. She walked up to him and tenderly laid her hand over his; it felt stiff and cold to her, but she did not care. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wished she had been able to save him. She stood there quietly crying until Ezih walked up and placed his hand on her back.

“My poor Lu Ten,” she said in a near whisper.

After spending some time in the tent, they walked out and approached Tezam.

“How did it happen?” Chiara asked him softly.

“As we were setting up camp inside the wall, First Lieutenant Lu Ten took a small unit of soldiers to scout the inner wall, but they were ambushed by a group of earthbenders.”

Tears filled her eyes.

“Where's the General's tent?” she asked softly.

The colonel led her to Iroh's tent.

“Thank you, Colonel,” she said softly.

She quietly entered. She saw him lying on a mat with his back to the entrance. She said nothing, but placed her belongings on the floor, and then she approached him. He was sound asleep and did not move, so she picked up a blanket and laid it over him. Chiara gently leaned against his back, placed her arm over him, and laid her head on his upper arm allowing her tears to fall.

It was nearly an hour later that Iroh felt something soft around him. He looked down and saw long dark locks flowing down in front of him. He reached up and felt Chiara's arm; he was surprised and wondered if he was dreaming. He rolled on his back waking her up.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked.

“I wish this was all a dream,” she said softly as tears fell down her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest as he held her.

“How did you get here?” he asked her.

“Aunt Ursa arranged an escort so I could be with you.”

“I'm surprised she would send you here.”

“I would've come to you without the escort even if I had to stow away on a ship and walk here on foot.”

Though his heart ached for his dead son, he could not help but feel comforted by Chiara's desire to be with him. He tenderly caressed her head.

“I hate this war,” she said sadly. “It took my mother away and now my Lu Ten.”

Her grief deepened Iroh's own grief, but it made him realize just how much Chiara loved Lu Ten. It also saddened him as he realized how much loss she suffered through the loss of her foster brother and her mother for which he felt some responsibility. He had lost his taste for war as soon as he learned of his son's death. He now realized that he, too, hated the war.

After speaking with Colonel Tezam, Chiara was able to convince Iroh that it was necessary to perform the funeral rites. The following day the funeral pyre was set alight as Iroh and Chiara stood in front, Chiara with tears flowing down her cheeks. Afterwards, they quietly returned to his tent. Iroh remained at the camp rarely leaving his quarters, and Chiara, though sad herself over Lu Ten's death, attended to his needs bringing him food and keeping him company. She wrote to Zuko shortly after arriving, and for her his reply was the one bright ray of light that shone in on the dark mood of the camp. About a week after Lu Ten's cremation, Iroh decided to end the siege and head back to the Fire Nation, so Chiara wrote a letter telling Zuko they would be heading home.

During their trip back, they stopped to camp at Full Moon Bay before boarding the ship for home.

As Iroh sat in his tent, a soldier entered and bowed to him before handing him a scroll. “General Iroh, this just arrived for you.”

He nodded as he took it from him. While reading it, the color drained from his face.

“Is everything okay, General?” asked Ezih.

“Assemble the men. This is news that concerns everyone.”

When the soldiers of the camp had been gathered, Iroh walked out of his tent to speak to everyone once he had their attention.

“I regret to inform you that Fire Lord Azulon has passed away...”

A murmuring spread through the group. Chiara was near Iroh and she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as her heart ached for him as he suffered another loss.

“Long live Fire Lord Iroh,” one of the soldiers yelled.

Suddenly the chant was echoed by others, but Iroh raised his hand and shook his head.

“The new Fire Lord has already been crowned,” he said to everyone's surprise. “Hail Fire Lord Ozai.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before 'Hail Fire Lord Ozai' sounded unenthusiastically through the camp.

That night as the soldiers sat around the fires, Iroh sat down by the water of Full Moon Bay lost in thought and grief. Chiara went down to him.

“I found some mint,” she said. “I made you some tea.”

She held the cup out to him, and as he took it, he appreciated her tender concern for him. She stood up assuming he wanted to be alone.

“Chiara,” he said.

She turned back to him. He held his arm out and she sat down next to him and placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Thank you for the tea,” he said. He took a sip. “This is very good.”

“I'm sorry about your father,” she said softly.

He gently rubbed her arm and sipped his tea as he looked at the water sparkling in the moonlight.

“I wish I could heal your pain,” she said.

He was amazed by her words.

“You do help with the pain,” he said to her.

* * *

The next morning they boarded the Fire Nation ship where Iroh spoke privately to Colonel Tezam and the captain.


	6. Beginning of a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't plan on writing these next 2 chapters, but I felt that Iroh's journey during his year after Lu Ten's death should be given some attention. Since they were late additions, I really wanted to sit on them and do more with them; however, the time I have to devote to this is fairly limited, so I'm posting them as they are. Apologies for any lack of creativity.

After a few days at sea, Iroh went to Chiara's cabin early one morning and woke her up.

“Chiara, it's time to leave.” He handed her some Earth Kingdom clothing. “Gather your things and change into these before we go. Don't bring any Fire Nation clothing.”

She was puzzled by his instructions. “Are we home already?” she asked tiredly.

“Not yet. I'll wait for you up on deck.”

She got up and changed her clothes, and on her body she carried her sword, shurikens, and the knife Zuko had given her. She emptied her bag of her Fire Nation clothes, keeping only the personal items, and she left her cabin to go up on deck. She walked up to Iroh, who was dressed in civilian Earth Kingdom clothing and speaking to Ezih.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Ezih.

“I think it's for the best,” said Iroh softly.

“You have a safe trip then, General Iroh,” said Ezih. He looked down at Chiara. “You be careful too, Lady Chiara.” He knelt down next to her. “Take care of the general,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, but she was not sure what was going on. She followed Iroh as they went below deck to one of the small steamers kept on board and boarded it with a few crewmembers and set out towards an island. Iroh and Chiara sat below the deck of the steamer eating a light breakfast and drinking tea.

“Are we not going home?” she asked him.

“No. I don't wish to return to the Fire Nation yet.”

“Where are we going?”

“We will explore the world.”

“Where are we at now?”

“We are heading to Kyoshi Island.”

“The home of Avatar Kyoshi?”

“Yes.”

“How long are we staying?”

“I don't know,” he said thoughtfully. “Until we decide to move on.” He looked at her. “We will need new names, Earth Kingdom names. We can't let anyone know we're Fire Nation.”

“I don't know any Earth Kingdom names,” she said.

“Hmm...how about we call you Lin. And I will be Xin. Of course, as my daughter, you should call me 'father.'”

She nodded.

“We'll be from Ba Sing Se,” he continued. “The city is big enough that no one can prove otherwise.”

Chiara felt like she was starting life over for a third time. First, she was a young child of a Water Village, then a royal of the Fire Nation, and now she was a child of the Earth Kingdom. She considered Iroh's point of view wondering if he was trying to start over again. At Ba Sing Se, he lost the life he had, and now he was being reborn as Xin.

“Do you no longer want to be Fire Lord?” she asked softly.

He carefully contemplated her question. “Honestly, I do not.”

“You would be able to stop this war.”

“My brother has always desired power and now he has it. To take it from him would result in a civil war in the Fire Nation.”

Chiara started thinking about Zuko. He would now be the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and next heir to the throne. She wondered if he knew his father had usurped the throne.

“I wonder how Prince Zuko's doing,” she said thoughtfully as she missed him.

“As Crown Prince he will be starting his new life in the palace now.”

“He would stop the war if he were Fire Lord,” she said. She looked down. “At least, I hope he would.”

Iroh thought about Zuko and worried about him being under the influence of Ozai.

“My last letter to him said we were coming home,” she said.

“Write another letter telling him we will be away for a while, and as soon as we're able, we'll send it out. Do not give our location or any clues to our location just in case it's intercepted by the wrong party.”

She nodded.

As they drew nearer to the island, they went up on deck.

“Look at that koi!” said Chiara pointing at the large colorful fish ahead of them. “It's a school,” she said as more broke the surface of the sea.

“Elephant koi,” said Iroh. “They are quite popular around here.”

When the steamer reached the shore, Iroh and Chiara stepped onto the beach, the seamen bid them farewell and returned to the ship as Chiara followed Iroh inland.

* * *

After traveling for a while, they stopped for a break by a river, and Chiara pulled out some tea as Iroh started a fire.

“May I go swimming?” she asked after they ate some food they brought with them.

“That sounds nice. I think I'll swim too.”

They both went into the water and swam for a while, and then Iroh sat on the shore while Chiara remained in the water not far away.

“Chiara,” he called.

She swam over to him and walked out of the water.

“Show me what you can do,” he said.

She moved her hand over him and pulled the water out of his clothes and then dried her own clothes and hair.

Iroh gently laughed. “Very good. That's very useful.” She sat down next to him. “I think we should find you a waterbending teacher.”

“Really?” she asked surprised.

“Yes.”

“Where will we find one?”

“Most likely with the Northern Water Tribe.”

Chiara felt excited at the thought of learning new techniques.

“And I don't want you to hide your waterbending skills anymore unless we're in a Fire Nation village.”

Now she felt excited at the thought of being able to waterbend more freely.

“Have you ever been to the Northern Water Tribe?” she asked.

“I have not.”

She started feeling worried about him as she thought about the war. “Should...should you go there?”

“Where else can we find you a teacher?” he asked.

“But if they find out who you are,” she whispered, “they might imprison you or hurt you.”

He gently laughed impressed by her concern for him. “You say that as if I don't deserve it.”

“I don't want you imprisoned or hurt,” she said.

“We will hope it doesn't come to that then.”

She thought about something else. “You don't plan on leaving me there, do you?” she asked softly.

He was surprised she thought he might, but then he imagined her standing before a random door in a random Earth village years ago. “Only if you want me to.”

She looked at him. “No. I don't want you to leave me.”

He put his arm around her and held her. “Then I won't leave you.”

As they were packing up their things getting ready to move on, Iroh stopped working briefly, but then continued.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered.

She nodded, but she continued working pretending as if she did not hear anything as she tried to listen for more sounds and their locations.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by female warriors. Chiara immediately withdrew her sword and stood back-to-back with Iroh who stood defensively. As he realized who were standing before him, he relaxed his stance and turned slightly towards Chiara.

“Put away your weapon,” he said to her. “We are in the presence of the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Chiara obeyed.

“It is an honor,” said Iroh as he bowed.

“You may not think so after we throw you to the unagi,” said one of the warriors. “Tie them up,” she ordered.

Iroh calmly put his hands out allowing the warriors to bind them. Chiara was more hesitant, but she followed his lead. After blindfolding both of them, they guided them towards their village.

“It's a shame we can't see more of the scenery,” said Iroh as he stumbled across the ground.

“Silence,” demanded the warrior.

“I imagine it's a beautiful island,” he continued.

“I think we're going to have to keep imagining it,” said Chiara.

“I said silence!” the warrior insisted.

When they arrived in the village, their blindfolds were removed, and a man with gray hair and large top knot on his head stood before them.

“What are you Fire Nation spies doing in my village?” he demanded.

“Your Kyoshi Warriors were kind enough to bring us here,” answered Iroh cordially.

The man looked annoyed.

“If you don't answer our questions, you'll be fed to the unagi,” said the lead warrior.

“He _did_ answer your question,” said Chiara calmly.

Iroh gently smiled. “My daughter and I traveled here in order to learn about Avatar Kyoshi and the infamous Kyoshi Warriors.”

“You had no boat,” said the warrior. “How did you get here?”

“Some generous sailors gave us a ride.”

“Likely story,” said the man. “Who are you?”

“I am Xin and this is my daughter Lin. As I've said, we traveled here to learn about Avatar Kyoshi.”

The man's eyes narrowed. “Information that will help the Fire Nation take over Kyoshi Island no doubt.”

“Not at all,” said Iroh pleasantly. “It's just that I learned in Chin Village on the mainland that Avatar Kyoshi murdered Chin the Great...”

“What?!” said the man. “That's crazy talk.”

“I thought so too,” said Iroh. “As a lover of truth and an avid student of history, I, of course, wanted to learn all the facts about such an accusation.”

The man looked at him a bit skeptically, but he nodded to the girls who began to untie them.

“I am Oyaji,” he said. “I'm the leader of this village.” He pointed to the Kyoshi Warrior standing in front of them. “This is Soshi. She trains the Kyoshi Warriors of our village.”

“It's an honor to meet you,” said Iroh as he bowed, Chiara imitating him.

Oyaji began telling them the history of Avatar Kyoshi and the island, some which they already knew, but they still found it interesting.

They were allowed to remain in the village, and they were given shelter and food, and that night after they ate, Chiara began writing her letter to Zuko.

“I must thank Aiko when we return home,” said Iroh softly. “His knowledge of the history of Chin Village and Kyoshi Island proved to be quite valuable.”

Chiara gently laughed. “If it wasn't for him, we would've been unagi food.”

Now Iroh laughed. Chiara finished her letter and rolled it up.

“You and Zuko are quite close,” he said.

“He's my best friend. I'm going to miss him living next door.”

“It's probably for the best now. He'll soon be busy with his duties as prince. And one day he will have to take a wife from the Fire Nation,” he added softly.

“I understand,” she replied softly. She was saddened by the thought but she accepted it. “Is it okay if I continue writing him?”

He gently smiled. “Of course. Just don't write our location or too much detail of where we are,” he repeated his request.

She nodded.

* * *

The following day, just as Iroh promised, they sent her letter to Zuko. When they returned from sending it, they walked by the hut where the Kyoshi Warriors were training.

“May I watch them?” she asked Iroh.

“Of course. I'm going to take in some more of the cuisine,” he said.

She smiled. “Be careful. Those pastries looked really fattening.”

Iroh gently laughed as he walked off while Chiara went inside the hut and watched the warriors. During a break, one of them close to Chiara's age walked over to her.

“You're here to learn about Avatar Kyoshi?”

“Yes. I read about her in school,” answered Chiara. “How long have you been a Warrior?”

“Since I was eight. I'm Suki.”

“I'm Lin. May I train with the Warriors?”

“We don't train outsiders,” said Soshi as she walked up to them.

“Are we allowed to spar?” asked Chiara. “I can fight in my own style.”

Soshi thought about it. “I think that'll be okay.”

Suki smiled. “It'll give me a chance to practice fighting against another style.”

Suki told Chiara all about the history of the Kyoshi Warriors, including the meaning of their dress and makeup and other information she had never learned before. Later, the two girls enjoyed sparring together which gave Chiara a chance to study their fighting style more closely. She also got the chance to spar with some of the other Warriors.

* * *

After a few days, Chiara wrote Zuko another letter when Iroh decided they would remain on the island for a couple weeks.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I'm writing you again so soon to let you know that we'll be staying where we are for half a moon cycle—I suspect this is due to the numerous pastries to which the General has become quite attached. I hope you're adjusting well to your new duties, and I understand if you don't have time to write. Everything here has been very quiet and is so different from the noise at the camp. Even at home there was the noise of our routine with our studies and weapons practice and conversation during meals. The General is quite quiet and reserved now, understandably, and he meditates often, but he seems quite calm. I only hope the quiet and peace will in some way ease his grief. Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

After writing her letter, they sent it, and she was happy to receive a response from Zuko by the end of the week. However, it did not bring good news as she hoped to hear.

_Dear Chiara, I'm sorry to hear you're not coming back home yet. I hope for your safety as you travel, but I also hope your journey will be short and you'll come home soon. I have really bad news—Mom disappeared. The day I found out Grandfather died, Mom was gone. I thought I dreamed that she came into my room the night before wearing a traveling cloak. When she hugged me it was as if she was saying goodbye. Now I know it wasn't a dream. No one knows where she went, and when I asked my father he refused to say anything. I hope she comes home soon. I hope you come home soon too. Zuko._

Chiara was saddened by the news of Ursa's disappearance, and she wondered what had happened. Her heart was also broken for Zuko as she understood how hurt he must be over the absence of his mother. Iroh noticed her sad disposition after reading the letter.

“And how is the young Crown Prince doing?” he asked her.

“Not good,” she said. “Aunt Ursa's gone.”

“ _Gone_?!”

“Prince Zuko said she disappeared,” she clarified. “And his father won't tell him where she went.”

Iroh looked thoughtful.

“I hope she's okay,” said Chiara.

He gently nodded. “As do I,” he said, though he was not entirely sure.

Chiara sat down to immediately write another letter.

“ _Dear Prince Zuko, I am so saddened by your latest letter. I'm so sorry to hear about Aunt Ursa. I hope she's okay, and I'm sure she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for an important reason. I really wish I was there with you to keep you company during her absence. I understand it wouldn't be as consoling as having your mother, but I do desire to bring you some comfort during a time of so much loss. Hopefully, she'll return soon. Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

It was only a few days later when she received his reply.

_Dear Chiara, I wish you were here too. We're living in the palace now, but nothing's the same without Mom. Father is busy with his duties as Fire Lord, so I don't see him much, sometimes not even at meals. I also have private tutors now, so I don't get to see my friends at school anymore either. The only company I have is Azula, and you know how she is. I look forward to your return. I miss sparring with you, and I could really use the sword practice outside of training with Master Piandao. Stay safe in your travels and come home soon. Zuko._

Iroh and Chiara spent a couple weeks on Kyoshi Island where Chiara learned everything she could about Avatar Kyoshi and the history of the Warriors, and though she could not train with the Kyoshi Warriors as she desired, she did enjoy watching them train and sparring with them.

* * *

For the next six months, they would travel through the Earth Kingdom slowly making their way north. One of the most difficult adjustments for Chiara was that she had to be careful not to greet people in the Fire Nation manner as she was accustomed to doing. After leaving Kyoshi Island, they stayed in Chin Village. It was there that they heard about an underground earthbending tournament in Gaoling. After buying two ostrich horses, Iroh and Chiara set out to see Earth Rumble.

During their first night in Gaoling, Iroh was looking at a map.

“I think we should make our way to Omashu,” he said.

“Is that a good idea?” Chiara asked him.

“I would like to meet with King Bumi.”

She looked up from the letter she was writing to Zuko. “How do you plan on doing that?”

Iroh gently laughed. “Oh, I think he'll want to meet with me.”

“Of course he would, but what if they...what if they hurt you?” she asked softly with worry in her voice.

“I don't believe they will—not if I introduce myself properly,” he said confidently.

She was puzzled by his explanation.

“I heard he's quite...eccentric,” said Iroh. “And over a hundred years old.”

“Aiku said he was born years before the war.”

“Earth Rumble is at the end of the week,” he said. “We'll leave the next day.”

Chiara nodded, but she still felt worried about him going to Omashu.

* * *

At they end of the week after attending Earth Rumble, they left Gaoling, and started traveling towards Omashu. They would ride during the day, and at night they would stay in any village where there were accommodations. Sometimes they would stop between villages just to take a break.

One afternoon, they stopped by a river to rest.

“It shouldn't be much farther to the next village,” said Iroh, “but I could use a nice cup of tea.”

“You start the fire then,” said Chiara as she turned to walk to the river.

He gently took hold of her wrist. “Keep your eyes open,” he warned her.

She nodded and then turned away. After collecting some water, she stood up and turned around to see a man standing behind Iroh and holding a knife up to his throat. Feeling more anger than fear, she glared at the man.

“Little girl,” said the criminal, “just get me what I want and Daddy won't get hurt.”

She looked at Iroh whose lip curled ever so slightly and he winked at her. She suddenly felt more at ease and she slowly approached them.

“Where's your money?” the man asked.

“You do realize it's rude to interrupt tea time,” she said.

“I agree,” said Iroh calmly. “We would've shared our tea, but violence is uncalled for.”

“I'm not here for the tea, old man!” he yelled. “Give me your money!”

In a swift move, Iroh pulled the man's knife hand from his throat and elbowed him in the gut, and Chiara immediately stepped in and brought down an ice club on the man's head causing chunks of ice chunks to fly everywhere. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

“Impressive,” said Iroh as he looked at Chiara. “I wasn't aware you could do that.”

“Neither was I.” She stepped over to him while pulling up some water. “You're bleeding.”

She reached up and healed the small wound on his neck.

“He would've been wiser to join us for tea,” said Iroh.

Chiara gently laughed.

“Let's just move on,” he said. “We'll get tea at the next village.”

Before climbing on his ostrich horse, Iroh threw some coins down next to the unconscious man.

“Maybe he'll learn to beg before trying to steal,” he said.

They went on to the next village where they stayed the night.

* * *

The next day as they were traveling again, Chiara felt a change in the air.

“It feels like a storm is coming,” she said.

“I feel it too,” he said. “We should find shelter.”

They looked for lodging at the first village they entered. No sooner had they corralled their animals and took up shelter at an inn, the dark clouds that had taken over the skies let loose. They were eating a warm meal when the door flew open and a woman rushed in with two kids. Chiara looked at Iroh.

“Should I dry them off?” she asked him.

He gently smiled. “Of course.”

Chiara stood up and walked over to them. “Let me help you,” she said softly.

She moved her hand and pulled the water from their clothing.

“You're a waterbender,” said the mother, surprised. “Thank you.”

Suddenly, there was a loud clash of thunder and a flash of lightning. The woman, who was near the door, screamed as she saw her husband fall to the ground.

“Rin!!” She ran out to him. “Rin!”

Chiara ran out after her, followed by Iroh. The lightning flashed around them, and they could feel the electricity in the air. Iroh lifted the man up and carried him inside where he laid him down.

“Rin,” cried the woman as she held her children close to her so they could not see their injured father.

Chiara knelt on the other side of Rin, and seeing that he had been struck by lightning, she held water over the injury trying to heal him. She could tell the internal damage was extensive, but she did what she could to help him.

“Please help him,” his wife cried. “I can't lose my husband.”

Chiara continued working, but she could feel the man's life force slipping, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to save him.

“Help him,” said the woman, still crying.

Tears fell from Chiara's eyes as she knew down deep there was nothing more she could do for the man. She looked up at Iroh and gently shook her head.

“No!” cried the woman. She knelt on the floor next to Chiara and grabbed her. “You have to help him!”

“I'm...I'm so sorry,” she said softly.

The woman lay over her husband and cried. Chiara got up and walked over to the young kids and took them to another room where she remained with them. Later when Rin's body had been removed and the woman and her children were given a room, Iroh took Chiara to their room. She broke down crying as Iroh held her.

“It's okay, Chiara,” he said.

“It's not okay. I should've been able to save him.”

“Lightning causes too much damage in the body.”

“I tried to heal it all. I felt the path it took,” she cried.

“You will not be able to heal everybody,” he said softly.

“But his poor kids are without a father now.”

He caressed her head.


	7. More Than Just a Game

Over the next few days after the rain had ceased, the woman had to prepare to bury her husband. Chiara took care of her kids while their mother was busy, and Iroh did what he could to help the woman, as did many of the villagers. About a week later Iroh and Chiara were ready to continue their journey towards Omashu. As she was busy packing their ostrich horses, she heard Iroh talking to the woman.

“Nisha, I think it would be best if your family travels with us. It's safer traveling in numbers.”

“You've done so much for us already...”

Iroh was shaking his head. “Nonsense. You said you were already on your way to Omashu, so your family must be quite worried.”

“I wrote them and told them what happened,” she said.

“Then you should continue your journey with us. You and your children can ride one of the animals, and Lin and I will ride the other.”

She started giving in, gently nodding her head. “Okay. Thank you, Xin.”

The two families loaded up and started heading towards Omashu together. Every few hours they would take a break from riding and Chiara would prepare tea for Iroh, Nisha, and herself.

A few hours from the next village, they were all anxious to take a break.

Iroh leaned back and whispered to Chiara, “Keep your eyes open. I think we're being followed.”

“Okay,” she whispered back.

They stopped to rest.

“I'm ready for some tea,” he said.

While Iroh began building a small fire with Nisha's help, Chiara took the animals down to the river to water them as she collected water for the tea. The kids followed her and played around in the water.

“Give us your money!” demanded a deep, angry voice.

Chiara looked up the bank and saw two men mostly likely holding weapons. She reached for Nisha's two kids and pulled them next to the ostrich horses.

“Stay here,” she whispered. “Be very quiet.”

They looked up at her and nodded.

“Do not give him anything,” Iroh said to Nisha as she had been nervously reaching in her pockets. “Anyone who interrupts tea doesn't deserve a reward.”

“You're gonna get yourself killed, old man!!”

Suddenly, the man in front of Nisha dropped his knife as he yelled out reaching for the shuriken sticking out of his upper shoulder blade. Taking advantage of the distraction, Iroh reached out and disarmed the other guy, taking his knife; and while twisting the man's arm around and pushing it up against his back, he held the knife against his rib cage. Before the other guy could react after removing the shuriken, Chiara was on her knee holding her sword up with the point against his midsection. Surprised by all the action, Nisha took a few steps back looking around for her kids. Seeing they were down by the river, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“This knife, while primitive, I'm sure can draw your insides out with enough force,” said Iroh. He pressed it up against the man who gasped in fear at the feel of the blade. “You have both behaved very badly in front of two lovely ladies, one of whom is an expert with the sword. I believe they deserve an apology.”

He forced the man to face Nisha, but he remained quiet.

“I'm not hearing an apology for the trouble you caused this woman,” said Iroh in a deep voice, one Chiara could only imagine being the voice of the Dragon of the West.

“I...I...I'm s-sorry,” the man stuttered after feeling the point of his own knife being pushed harder against his ribs.

“You're speaking to a lady,” insisted Iroh.

“I...I'm sorry, ma'am.”

Iroh turned him towards Chiara who was still kneeling down with her sword keeping the other guy at bay.

“I...I-I'm sorry, Miss.”

“Now your turn,” said Iroh to the other guy over Chiara.

“I'm...I'm sorry, Miss, Ma'am,” he said nervously, but without turning towards Nisha as he was afraid to move.

“Now, you two are going to go back the way you came and leave us in peace because if there's a next time we will not be so merciful,” threatened Iroh. “And I suggest you find a way to _earn_ money otherwise you might cross a traveler who will not give you a second chance.”

The men nodded nervously, and as soon as Iroh released his captive, the man ran off. The other one continued looking at Chiara who never took her eyes from his and she never moved, so he stepped back away from her sword and then ran off after the other guy.

“Are you okay, Nisha?” asked Iroh as he walked over to her.

She still looked to be in shock, but her kids ran up to her and she knelt down and wrapped her arms around them.

“Thank you,” she said looking up at Iroh and Chiara. “I...I don't know what I would've done without you.” Tears were falling down her cheeks as she contemplated the frightening possibility of being attacked by the men while alone with her children, and the thought made the wound of the loss of her husband sting deeper.

Chiara picked up her shuriken and the knife on the ground which she held out to Iroh.

“Sorry excuse for weapons,” he said in a low voice.

“I'm going to go get the water,” she said.

“Here,” he said holding out the two knives. “Throw them in the river.”

She returned to the river where she threw the knives, washed the blood off her shuriken, and collected water for tea. Iroh had a fire started when she returned.

“Where did you learn to fight with your sword?” Nisha asked Chiara over tea.

“My father taught me,” she said which was partly true.

“Weren't you scared?” asked one of the kids.

“Not as long as I have my sword _and_ the upper hand,” she answered.

“Those men were not well-trained,” said Iroh. “Even their weapons were poorly made.”

“Unfortunately, the Fire Nation's attacks on the Earth Kingdom have driven many to poverty and crime,” said Nisha. “These roads were considered safe at one time, but as more people lose their homes and livelihoods, it makes it dangerous for all of us.”

Iroh and Chiara silently sipped their tea.

* * *

A few days later they arrived at the gates of Omashu. They stepped off their ostrich horses, and Chiara, feeling a bit apprehensive, looked at Iroh who just smiled at her. They slowly approached the guards.

“What is your business in Omashu?” he asked.

Nisha stepped forward. “I'm here to visit my brother, Lau. These are friends that'll be staying with us.”

The guard nodded. “Welcome to Omashu,” he said as he stepped aside.

Chiara watched as the solid wall before them slide open like doors, followed by two more. They entered the city to see its enormous delivery system made up of numerous slides that Chiara had only heard about from her tutor. Nothing he taught her could prepare her for the sight she saw before her.

“This is incredible,” she said.

Iroh gently laughed at her excitement.

“My brother lives this way,” said Nisha.

They took care of their animals, and then they followed her to her brother's home where they were invited to stay. Lau was appreciative of Iroh's generosity towards his sister, especially in her recent state of widowhood and the attempted robbery on their way to Omashu. He was happy to have them remain in his home as long as they chose.

After a few days of rest, Iroh decided it was time to go to the royal palace. Nisha and her kids were sorry to see them go, but they said their goodbyes and wished them a safe journey. When they went to the palace they approached one of the guards at the entrance.

“State your business with the King,” he said.

“This is my business with King Bumi,” said Iroh as he handed the guard a lotus tile. “Just give that to him. I'm sure he'll want to see me.”

The guard handed the tile to another guard who disappeared inside the palace. A few minutes later, they were led to a room where they had to leave whatever they were carrying, including their weapons. Then they were taken to the throne room where they stood before King Bumi. Iroh bowed in respect and Chiara followed his lead.

“So this is your business with me?” said Bumi holding up the lotus tile. “Are you challenging me to a game?”

“If I may,” said Iroh pleasantly.

Bumi stared intently at them.

“I suspect that you are...,” he started. “...Fire Nation spies,” he finished. “Lock them up.”

Immediately they were surrounded by several guards who pointed weapons at them. Chiara stood in front of Iroh to his surprise.

“He's not a spy,” she said.

Bumi cackled. “That sounds like something a spy would say. Put them in the prison.”

She was worried about Iroh.

“It's okay, Lin,” he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “We will go quietly...or at least calmly.”

The guards started leading them away.

“While we're waiting we'll take some tea,” said Iroh.

“This isn't an inn, spy,” said the guard.

“No, but I'm sure you feed your prisoners. I'll have ginseng, and Lady Lin will have chamomile.”

Despite their situation, Chiara wanted to laugh at Iroh's insistence on tea.

“Yeah, we'll get right on that,” said the guard in a dry sarcastic tone.

They were led to separate prison cells where Chiara sat quietly wondering what was going to happen to Iroh. It was nearly six hours later that a guard came to her cell and took her to another room where Iroh was playing Pai Sho with Bumi.

“Lady Lin, come in,” said Iroh. “You met King Bumi earlier.”

She walked over to them.

“So how did you enjoy your prison cell?” Bumi asked her.

“I never got my tea,” she said.

Iroh gently laughed as Bumi cackled.

“Bring this young lady some tea,” demanded the king.

“Chamomile,” she said.

“Please sit,” Iroh said to her. “This is our second game.”

“Who won the first?”

“I did,” said Iroh.

“You're lucky he won,” said Bumi. “If he had lost you'd both still be in prison.”

Bumi was quite cordial from then on, and they were invited to stay in the palace during their time in Omashu in which Bumi and Iroh played several games of Pai Sho. Even Chiara played against Bumi, but found he was as good as Iroh and she was unable to beat him.

* * *

They stayed in Omashu for a week before moving on. Traveling through the Earth Kingdom, Chiara continued writing Zuko telling him what she could of her travels, and he always wrote back when he knew she was not traveling.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I hope you're doing well. I keep hoping you'll hear from Aunt Ursa soon too. It's been quite an adventure here as we encounter so many different things. Some of the marketplaces we've visited are enormous. I've never seen such an assortment of items being sold, including musical instruments I never knew existed. There's an incredible variety of food here too, though I have yet to find it as good as it is at home. I really miss Tai's cooking. Cabbage dishes seem to be really popular; there's even one merchant who makes his living selling just cabbages. I found that I don't care much for it, except for one dish in which it's wrapped around chicken and rice (I bet it would be better with komodo chicken). Though it's been fascinating witnessing and experiencing the different cultures in so many cities and villages, I can't wait to be back home. You're humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

As they continued their journey, they passed through Gaipan Village, they stayed in Yu Dao for several weeks, they spent some time at the Pohuai Stronghold, and they stayed for a while at a village resort on the Su Oku River, a stay which Iroh found especially relaxing. Chiara felt most at home in these places as they were occupied by the Fire Nation, and she and Iroh were both relieved to enjoy the Fire Nation cuisine after months of Earth Kingdom food. It was from the village resort that Iroh could find transport to the North Pole, but since it was still winter in the north, they decided to wait until spring before going.

Leaving the resort, they traveled west staying in small villages or camping out under the stars as there were fewer villages in this area of the kingdom. As they journeyed towards one of the Fire Nation villages, Chiara saw some wanted posters.

“Admiral Jeong Jeong's still wanted by the Fire Nation?” she asked.

She remembered hearing about his defection years earlier, and though he was considered a deserter and wanted by the Fire Nation, she had always secretly admired his strength in deserting the war cause.

“They were never able to capture him,” said Iroh.

She smiled. “Good for him,” she said softly.

Iroh gently laughed. “I agree.”

“Can I take this down?” she whispered.

Iroh smiled and nodded. After she removed the wanted poster, he held his hand out and she handed it to him. In a few seconds it was nothing but ash slowly falling to the ground. Chiara gently laughed.

They continued to the village where they stayed for about two weeks in order to be present for the Fire Days Festival. She wrote to Zuko while she was in the village, and she was happy to receive a reply.

_Dear Chiara, it's good to hear from you again, and I'm glad you made it safely to the village. I wish I could be there with you. Nothing's changed much here. I've only been busy with school lessons and firebending training. I thought I would be learning how to lead our nation, but father's almost always in the throne room and I don't see him very much. I tried to leave the palace the other day. I wanted to go back to our old manor and sit by the pond, but a guard at the gate wouldn't let me leave. (I'm going to try it again, but I'm going to sneak out next time). I can't wait to hear from you again. Say hi to Uncle for me. Zuko._

* * *

A few days after the festival they decided to head back to the village resort. Stopping at a river on their journey, Chiara started preparing tea over the fire that Iroh started.

“Keep your eyes open,” said Iroh. “I believe we have a guest.”

“I suspected as much,” said Chiara having sensed they were being watched.

“And what am I to make of the Dragon of the West traveling alone with a child?” came a voice from the trees.

“Join us for tea, Admiral, and I'll tell you,” said Iroh.

Jeong Jeong stepped out of the forest and walked towards their little campfire, though with some apprehension.

“General Iroh,” he greeted him.

“ _Retired_ general,” said Iroh.

“And _retired_ admiral,” said Jeong Jeong as he sat down.

Iroh gently laughed. “Of course. Ginseng?”

“Please.”

Chiara held out a cup which Jeong Jeong took.

“Jeong Jeong, this is my daughter Lady Chiara,” said Iroh.

“Ah, yes, she's grown quite a bit since I saw her at the camp,” he said.

“I'm honored to meet you,” she said as she was on her knees and bowed to him.

“She's quite a fan of yours,” said Iroh.

“Is she now? And why would that be?” he asked as he looked at her.

“I admire your bravery in choosing the path that leads away from destruction.”

Jeong Jeong gently smiled at her. “Is that so,” he said.

“She's quite familiar with the destruction from which you're running,” said Iroh. “It wasn't far from here somewhere along the coast where her entire village was completely destroyed, her family slaughtered.”

Chiara was surprised to learn this as she did not know they were so close to her home village, and Jeong Jeong now understood that it was her village for which Iroh stopped his ship years earlier.

“A child of the Water raised in the Fire Nation,” said Jeong Jeong thoughtfully. “You took quite a chance.”

“A decision I have never regretted.”

Jeong Jeong nodded and took a sip of his tea. “I was sorry to hear of your loss,” he said softly. “Prince Lu Ten was a fine young man. It's truly a loss to the whole Fire Nation.”

Tears filled Chiara's eyes at the mention of Lu Ten, and Iroh was silent for a moment.

“I only wish I had chosen to follow _your_ path,” said Iroh softly as he was looking into his teacup.

“It changes a lot when the destruction hits home,” said Jeong Jeong.

Iroh nodded.

“I understand your decision to get away, but was it a good idea to leave the throne to Ozai?” asked Jeong Jeong.

“That wasn't my decision. I was informed that my father left it to him before his...sudden death.”

“And you believe that's the truth?”

“What I believe does not matter. What's done is done. Any attempt to take the throne now will result in civil war.”

“Ozai will follow Azulon in this greater war.”

Iroh nodded his head. “Then it's time we prepare ourselves. How about a game of Pai Sho?”

Jeong Jeong smiled, though Chiara was a bit puzzled by the sudden change of the discussion from war to Pai Sho.

“Come. I'll take you to my camp,” said Jeong Jeong as he stood up.

They packed up their teapot and cups onto the ostrich horses and followed him to a small camp hidden deep in the woods.

“You live here alone?” asked Iroh.

“Being hunted by the Fire Nation makes it difficult to make friends.”

Iroh gently laughed. “I suppose it would.”

Jeong Jeong led Iroh to his tent.

“Chiara, why don't you go down to the river and practice while Jeong Jeong and I play Pai Sho. You can play the winner.”

“Yes, General.”

As she turned away to go to the river, Iroh realized she called him 'General' rather than 'Father.' He wondered if sending her away hurt her feelings, but he had to speak to Jeong Jeong privately just as he had done with King Bumi and several others during their journey.

“Will you be returning to the Fire Nation soon?” Jeong Jeong asked him as they sat on each side of the Pai Sho table.

“We have only one more place to visit before going home.”

“And where is that?”

“The Northern Water Tribe,” answered Iroh.

“Risky business for the former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to go to the North Pole.”

“Possibly,” he said. “But it's quite necessary.” He placed a white lotus tile on the table and they began playing. “Besides, Chiara is in need of training that she can only receive from the Water Tribe.”

Jeong Jeong smiled. “And that chance you took years ago just became more dangerous.”

Iroh laughed. “No regrets.”

After their game and their discussion, Iroh went down to the river where Chiara was practicing her waterbending.

“Very impressive,” he said as she drew up a large stream of water and guided it through the air.

“Who won?” she asked.

Iroh smiled. “You'll be playing me...if you're not mad at me,” he added softly.

She stopped waterbending and looked at him. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“You called me 'General.'”

She smiled. “I guess I feel more at home here.”

He gently laughed. “I wasn't trying to get rid of you. I just needed to talk to Jeong Jeong...okay, I _was_ trying to...”

She laughed. “You don't have to explain it to me.” She drew up another stream of water. “I know you've been up to something with all your Pai Sho connections and this has been a partial business trip. I trust whatever you've been up to is something good.”

They heard Jeong Jeong laughing behind them as he approached the river.

“You're right, Iroh. She's quite wise for her age.”

“Not wise enough to beat him at Pai Sho though,” said Chiara.

Iroh gently laughed. “That doesn't necessarily take wisdom as much as strategy.”

“Your waterbending skills are quite advanced for someone who's never had a master,” said Jeong Jeong. “You are blessed with a great gift.”

“Thank you, Master Jeong Jeong, but your firebending is legendary.”

“Fire is destructive; it only destroys. Water, however, gives life.”

“Fire is life too,” she said. She looked at Iroh. “Give me a flame.” He produced a small fire in his hand, and she took some water and held it over the flame. “Without fire,” continued Chiara, “there would be no hot tea.” She allowed the water to become steam.

Jeong Jeong gently laughed. “You are definitely Iroh's daughter.”

Iroh and Chiara remained with Jeong Jeong for several weeks. They even traveled to the closest village and brought him supplies that he had trouble getting on his own. Chiara learned a lot working with Jeong Jeong in his camp as she helped him hunt and prepare food; however, as he and Iroh had lengthy discussions, she was surprised to learn that he considered his firebending ability to be a curse rather than a gift. He would often watch her waterbend at the river, and he was impressed to learn that she could heal.

* * *

When Iroh decided it was time to visit the Northern Water Tribe, they left Jeong Jeong and returned to the village resort to find transport there. Of course, Iroh decided to enjoy a few more days at the resort before arranging their trip to the north, so Chiara wrote Zuko another letter.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I'm sorry it's taken so long to write you. There was no way to get a letter out where we've been for the last several weeks. But we're both safe. Unfortunately, we'll be out of contact again for a time as we'll be traveling to a different location. We'll be leaving in a few days. The General bought this messenger hawk so we could stay in touch where we're going. I've named him Raptor. I understand if you don't have time to reply, but if you send Raptor back immediately, I'll write to you as soon as we arrive at our next destination._

_I'm happy to tell you that the General seems to be slowly recovering. Though his heart still bears the pain of his loss, he's been more sociable of late. I hope you've been keeping up with your Pai Sho game because he's been challenging everyone we meet and is becoming quite an expert._

_Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

Iroh and Chiara were able to book passage on a ship that would take them to the Northern Water Tribe. The day before they were to leave, Raptor flew in with a message from Zuko.

_Dear Chiara, I was relieved to receive your letter. I've been really worried about you and Uncle. I'm happy to hear you're both safe and he's doing better. Unfortunately, I don't get to play much Pai Sho. Master Piandao is the only one willing to play with me; no one in the palace seems to have time for it._

_I've been sneaking out of the palace whenever I can, but I've only been able to do it at night. Our houses seem so dark and empty now, and the turtleducks are all asleep then. I still like to sit there when it's dark and quiet, but it just isn't the same. I really miss Mom._

_I hope you have a safe journey to your next destination, and I can't wait until you and Uncle come home. Zuko_


	8. The Northern Water Tribe

There were very few merchants ships that visited the Northern Water Tribe, but Iroh was able to find one that was willing to take them. As they sailed north, Chiara stood on the deck amazed at how blue the water looked as the giant icebergs gleamed around them. As they approached the land of the Northern Tribe, both she and Iroh were stunned by the large ice fortress that rose above the horizon beyond the ice wall that protected it. Sailing towards the wall, barges surrounded their ship, and once the merchant ship was identified, cargo was unloaded onto the Tribe's boats. Iroh and Chiara also stepped aboard one of the smaller boats with the merchant with whom they were traveling. Waterbenders created a tunnel in the wall of ice through which their barge sailed, and once inside, other waterbenders dropped another wall as they raised the water to allow them to enter the canals. Both of them were in awe as they sailed through the canal taking in the breathtaking design of the city with its ice bridges and flowing water. Chiara had gotten used to the different dress and styles and of the Earth Kingdom, but the Water Tribe styles seemed completely new to her as she did not remember her own village very well. Though Iroh had no intention of hiding their identities, he decided that they would wear the colors of the Earth Kingdom so as not to be immediately judged by appearance. But even in their neutral colors, they stuck out among the blue of the tribe.

After docking, they stepped off the barge and were eventually led to the palace as Iroh had asked to speak to the tribal chief.

“What is your purpose here?” he was asked by an entrance guard at the palace.

“I wish to speak to Chief Arnook,” he said pleasantly.

“And your business with him?”

“I have a request to make of him.”

“Who may I tell him is making the request?”

“I am General Iroh of the Fire Nation,” he said, again in a pleasant voice.

The man stepped back, and with a simple, but quick gesture, several warriors surrounded Iroh and Chiara pointing spears at them. Again, to Iroh's surprise, Chiara stood protectively in front of him between him and one of the spears just as she did in Omashu.

“Please don't attack him,” she said.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she refused to move.

“And what request could the Dragon of the West be making of the Northern Water Tribe?” asked the entrance guard deeply.

“It is a simple one,” said Iroh. “One I would prefer to discuss with Chief Arnook. But I can assure you it is merely personal and unrelated to the war.”

After discussing the matter with his advisers Chief Arnook agreed to meet with Iroh, and surrounded by many warriors, he and Chiara were led to the throne room of the Royal Palace where they stood before the chief.

“Chief Arnook,” said Iroh as he bowed, Chiara imitating him. “We are honored that you have accepted us in your presence.”

“I must say I'm surprised to see the famed General of the Fire Nation standing before me,” said Arnook. “Is it normal for the Fire Nation to send the former Crown Prince with a child on a diplomatic mission?”

“My mission is not a diplomatic one, but a personal one,” he said. “This is Lady Chiara.”

She bowed again. “It's an honor to meet you, Chief Arnook.”

“She is a child of the Water Tribe who's been in my care for over six years,” said Iroh.

The chief, as well as several others in the room, leaned forward as they looked closer.

“And how did a Water Tribe child fall under your care?” he asked.

“Years ago, a Water Tribe village in the northwestern Earth Kingdom was attacked by a Fire Nation company,” said Iroh feeling that it would be best to be honest. “Chiara was the only survivor, so I took her into my home.”

There was murmuring among the advisers.

“And you lead this attack?”

“I did not. I was on a ship off shore when I saw the smoke from the village.”

“Why was the village attacked?”

“The captain did not follow his orders,” answered Iroh.

“And what were his orders?”

“Only to travel to another site. He didn't expect to come across the village, and he made the wrong decision to attack it.”

“And was he punished?”

“I reprimanded him and filed a formal complaint, but it was not for me to punish him.”

“So this captain got away with slaughtering an entire tribe!” said one of the advisers who stood up.

“I understand your anger at the injustice,” said Iroh. “And I cannot adequately express my sorrow and regret over the incident. However, it is not why I have come here.”

“So your purpose here now is to return our sister to us after all these years,” said the chief.

Chiara looked up worriedly at Iroh.

“Not exactly,” he said. “My purpose here is to find her a waterbending master.”

“If she's a waterbender, she will be trained, but as we are her extended family, she will remain here.”

“It's not my intention to leave her here; however, that is a decision Chiara is free to make herself. If she so chooses to remain, then I will not dispute it.”

“She's just a child,” said one of the other warriors. “She should not be forced to return to the Fire Nation.”

“Again,” said Iroh, “I will not force her to return with me. I believe she should be free to decide.”

“How interesting,” said another. “A Water Tribe child raised in the Fire Nation, and you want her trained in waterbending. Is it your intention to have her fight against her own Tribe when the Fire Nation decides to attack the North Pole? Or study our waterbending techniques which might aid you in a siege against the north?”

“As I'm sure you've heard, I abandoned the Siege at Ba Sing Se. Just like many others in all the Nations, this war has cost me dearly. I have chosen to follow a different path. I'm not interested in spying or fighting, but only knowledge. As a child of the Water Tribe, I believe it's Chiara's right to study where she comes from and develop her skills regardless of where she chooses to live.”

One of the advisers stood up. “And you have proof that she is of this... _obliterated_ Water Tribe?”

Iroh looked at Chiara and nodded, so she removed the chain diadem from her neck and held it out. One of the warriors took it from her and handed it to the man who had asked the question. After studying it, he looked at the chief and nodded. Everyone was stunned, and even offended to hear of the attack and to learn that the survivor was raised in the Fire Nation.

After inspecting the diadem, another adviser stood up. “Chief Arnook, it was the tribe of Chief Kolos. They were the ones whose remains we discovered years ago after losing contact with them.”

There was a low gasp among some of the men. Another warrior walked over and took the diadem and began inspecting it.

“Was this among your spoils?” he asked Iroh deeply and angrily.

Chiara was feeling nervous for Iroh.

“It belonged to Chiara's mother,” he answered. “It has not been out of her possession.”

“Then she's the missing daughter of Chief Kolos,” he said as he looked at the chief. “This belonged to his wife Chiana.” He turned to Iroh. “You not only murdered our people, but you took the chief's daughter as a slave?!” he asked angrily.

Chiara struggled to keep from yelling out.

“I assure you, Chiara is not a slave,” said Iroh calmly. “I raised her as if she were my own child.”

“But she's not your own!” yelled the man. “She was my cousin's daughter. You had no right to take her back to your murderous nation!”

Both Iroh and Chiara were stunned.

“Surak,” said Arnook. “Enough.” The chief looked at Iroh. “Were you not the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation? Are we to believe that you raised a Water Nation child in the capital of the Fire Nation?”

“Lady Chiara was raised in Royal Caldera City. No one in the Fire Nation knows where she's from. My own father, Fire Lord Azulon, did not even know her true origin. This is, of course, information I expect to remain confidential if she decides to return to the Fire Nation,” he added as a warning.

“She is the descendant of _my_ murdered cousin!” said Surak. “She is to remain here with her family.”

Chiara now regretted visiting the Northern Water Tribe, and she took a small step back.

“I believe that's a decision that should be left to her,” said Iroh calmly.

“She's just a child,” said Surak. “She doesn't know what's best for her.”

“I believe you will find Chiara wiser than most her age.”

There was more murmuring among the group.

“This is something we will have to discuss,” said the chief.

“Then if it will help in favor of her training, I would like to add that I'm willing to be held here as a prisoner of the Northern Water Tribe in whatever way you feel is necessary.”

Chiara placed her hand on his left arm as she looked up at him with worry again, but before she could say anything, he raised his right hand to keep her silent.

Arnook nodded. “We will let you know our decision.”

They were taken to a guarded room where they sat and waited.

“So you have a cousin here,” said Iroh.

“Not all family is by blood,” she said softly to his surprise.

His heart melted as he appreciated her devotion to him.

“And training isn't worth it if you're imprisoned,” she said.

Iroh laughed. “I will be okay. I believe it'll be much better than a Fire Nation prison,” he added softly.

After a short time, a man stepped into the room.

“They would like to speak to the child alone,” he said.

Chiara looked at Iroh who nodded, so she got up and followed the man, and she stood again before Chief Arnook.

“What do you remember of your village before it was destroyed by the Fire Nation?” he asked her.

“I only remember my mother, sir, her face and the diadem on her head.”

“Do you have any memories of the attack?” asked Surak.

“No, sir,” she answered.

“Tell me,” said the chief, “how was your life in the Fire Nation? And I want you to be honest with me. No one from the Fire Nation can hurt you now.”

“I felt at home there. The General treated me well.”

“Your home is here with your own people,” said Surak. “Do you not want to live among your own Nation, your own family?”

“I want to live wherever the General does. I consider him my family.”

“He's Fire Nation,” said Surak disgustedly. “He's responsible for the death of your real family.”

“The General didn't murder my family, and if it wasn't for him my death would've been certain. He saved my life.”

“He is the general of the Fire Nation Army! And for how many deaths is he responsible?!”

Chiara kept calm despite Surak's anger. “I can't answer that, but I can say that his path is no longer of war,” she answered.

Surak looked frustrated.

Another man stood up and spoke, “Having grown up in the Fire Nation capital, is there anything you can tell us about their naval operations?”

“Sir, I never made it my business to follow military operations, but even if I had, I'm not a spy, neither for the Water Nation nor Fire Nation.”

“Do you agree with the war then?” he asked her.

“I do not,” she answered honestly. “Too many people have lost their lives, including in the Fire Nation. I myself lost someone recently who was very dear to me.”

There was silence. Chief Arnook looked around but no one else spoke up.

“You may go,” he said to her.

“May I add something?” she asked.

He nodded.

“I don't wish to train if it means the General will be imprisoned,” she said. “He's been a father to me, and it's not worth him being punished.”

She bowed and then returned to the room with Iroh.

Some time later they were both called back in to stand before Chief Arnook. He looked at them.

“It is our decision that Chiara may remain here to be trained, but only at the discretion of Master Pakku. I only ask that you _both_ try to assimilate to our culture.”

Iroh bowed. “And as to her leaving here with me?”

“That will be left up to her.”

“Thank you, Chief Arnook,” said Iroh.

“Thank you,” said Chiara.

They returned her diadem.

“Provide them with quarters and clothing before they see Pakku,” said the chief to one of his men. He looked at Iroh. “Any incoming or outgoing correspondence will be read by us, and there will be two... _escorts_ that will remain with you at all times. I hope you understand our caution.”

“I understand,” said Iroh. “We are just thankful for the opportunity and hospitality you are providing.”

He and Chiara both bowed, and then they were taken to their quarters.

“Tomorrow you will meet with Master Pakku,” said the tribesman. “There's food and clothing in your room.”

“Thank you,” said Chiara.

They went inside where they first changed into Water Tribe clothing. When Iroh walked out of his room in the Water Tribe blue, Chiara smiled at him.

“The blue really brings out your amber eyes,” she said.

“Who would've known I look good as Water Tribe? But I think it makes me look bigger,” he said as he squirmed a bit in the clothing.

She laughed. “That's because you _are_ bigger.” She adjusted his belt for him. “I told you not to indulge so much in those Earth Kingdom pastries.”

“But they were so good.”

They sat down to eat together, and they remained in their quarters for the evening.

Two waterbending warriors were posted outside their room and were to escort them wherever they went.


	9. Life in the North

Early the next morning, Iroh and Chiara left their quarters to meet with Master Pakku, the waterbending instructor while the two warriors followed behind them.

“Master Pakku,” greeted Iroh as he and Chiara bowed to him. “I am Iroh and this is Lady Chiara...”

“Yes, I know who you are,” he said curtly.

“We've been sent to you to request waterbending training for Chiara.”

“Do you know nothing of our customs?” Pakku asked in a condescending tone.

“I'm afraid I do not,” said Iroh calmly.

“Then let me enlighten you. It is forbidden for women to learn waterbending.”

“I don't believe I ever heard of men-only waterbenders,” said Iroh.

“Women waterbenders learn to heal from Yagoda,” said Pakku.

“But what about Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Yangchen?” asked Chiara.

“It's different for the Avatar,” said Pakku.

“Thank you for enlightening us, Master Pakku,” said Iroh pleasantly. “Where do we find Yagoda?”

“She's in the healing hut.”

They bowed and started walking to the healing hut followed by the warriors. They entered to see an elderly woman preparing for her class.

“Are you Lady Yagoda?” asked Iroh.

“I am. You must be General Iroh of the Fire Nation.”

Iroh smiled. “I see the news travels fast here.”

“And this is the young waterbender?” asked Yagoda.

“This is Lady Chiara,” introduced Iroh.

“Master Yagoda,” said Chiara as she bowed to her.

“Clearly you've shown signs of waterbending if you came all this way to be trained.”

“Yes, Master Yagoda,” answered Chiara.

“Have you had any formal training?”

“I have not.”

“Have you ever healed any wounds?”

“Yes,” she answered softly. There was a sadness in her voice that Yagoda did not catch, but Iroh knew she was reminded of the victim of the lightning strike.

“Since you've had no formal training, we'll start with the basics.”

Chiara nodded her head. “I understand.”

“I am quite curious,” started Iroh, “Chiara has shown some skill in healing others, but she is unable to heal her own wounds.”

Yagoda stared at her thoughtfully before finally speaking. “Let me see your hands,” she said to Chiara.

She held them out, and Yagoda took them in her own and studied them.

“I have heard of this before. It's very rare. I've only known one healer who could not heal herself.”

“What does it mean?” asked Chiara wondering if she was just weaker than other waterbenders.

“I believe it means you were born to serve.”

“Born to _serve_?” asked Iroh with a strong emphasis on 'serve.' Despite his recent humbling journey, the royal blood in his veins struggled with this.

“Like a mother serves her family,” said Chiara.

“Yes, exactly,” said Yagoda with a hint of excitement in her voice. “You understand.”

Iroh's struggle disappeared and was replaced with amazement at Chiara's point of view and even more so at her wisdom.

“You recognize your destiny already,” said Yagoda. “It is for you to take care of others.”

Memories filled Iroh's mind: images of Chiara always helping and serving in his household, her coming to him after Lu Ten's death to take care of him and comfort him, her willingness to help others during their journey through the Earth Kingdom.

“And you've known of only one other healer like this?” asked Iroh.

“Yes. She was the greatest healer in all the Northern Water Tribe. She was my master, Kurra. At one time, before the war people from all the Nations traveled here seeking her touch.”

Young girls began entering the hut.

“Come,” said Yagoda to Chiara. “We will begin lessons.”

Chiara bowed to Iroh who then left as both warriors followed him.

* * *

After leaving Chiara with Yagoda to learn healing techniques, Iroh returned to Pakku.

“Master Pakku, if I may have a word with you,” he said. He looked at his warrior escorts. “Privately.”

Pakku considered him for a moment, and then he nodded to the two warriors who left the room.

“I see you enjoy Pai Sho,” said Iroh eyeing the table.

“I do.”

“I have a proposition for you.” He pulled out a white lotus tile.

* * *

That afternoon, Chiara returned to their quarters. She knew Iroh was there as the two warriors were standing outside their quarters, and when she approached the door she bowed to them.

“May I get you warriors anything to drink or eat?” she asked them.

They looked at each other surprised by her offer, but they were also a bit suspicious.

“No,” they said.

She bowed her head respectfully and then entered the room.

“How was your training session today?” Iroh asked her as he worked in the kitchen area.

“It was very basic, but still very interesting. It'll help with the techniques.”

“I always said basics are very important. And healing is a gift that will be quite useful...it's _been_ quite useful,” he said remembering their journey through the Earth Kingdom and the few people they encountered that she was able to help by her skill. “Even Jeong Jeong admitted to preferring your gift over his own...and I can't say I wouldn't mind having such a gift myself,” he added softly.

“If becoming an expert healer's the only thing I'll learn here, it'll be worth it,” she said as she was hanging up her coat.

Though she was inwardly disappointed that she would not learn how to defend or fight, she appreciated that the trip would not be a complete waste.

“Tomorrow, you'll begin waterbending training with Master Pakku,” said Iroh casually.

“What?” she asked shocked as she walked over to him. “How? I thought it's forbidden.”

“We discussed the necessity of your training over a friendly game of Pai Sho.”

“That's incredible. You're amazing.”

“I told you Pai Sho is more than just a game.”

“I figured that out in Omashu.”

He was laughing as he walked by her. “You will still continue your healing training. You'll train every other day with Pakku.”

She nodded now inwardly excited that she would be learning everything she could about waterbending.

“What is that?” he asked of the small package she had in her hand.

“Fish for Raptor.”

She unwrapped it and held the small fish over him in his cage. He nipped at it with his beak, and then he grabbed it from her and began eating.

“After a week of this diet, you're not going to want to leave Prince Zuko,” she said to the hawk.

“It's quite a coincidence,” said Iroh as he placed their food on the table. “That's exactly what we're having.”

“You're going to be as good as Tai soon,” she said as they sat down.

“Oh, how I miss Tai's cooking.” He looked at her. “Not that you're a bad cook,” he said. “Earth Kingdom food just isn't the same as it is at home.”

“I agree,” she said.

They began eating.

“I offered some food to your escorts outside, but they refused,” she said.

“ _My_ escorts,” he said dryly.

“Apparently, _I'm_ not that much of a threat.”

Iroh laughed. “If they knew how well you fight with your sword, they would have two more _escorts_ just for you,” he said in a low voice.

She smiled.

“It doesn't seem much different than having Imperial Firebenders following you everywhere,” she said.

“Now I have Imperial Waterbenders," he laughed. "Destiny is a funny thing.”

* * *

The following day, Chiara began her studies with Master Pakku. Often during training, he was harsher with her than he was with his male students as he was not happy about training her, but she patiently endured any humiliation or extra tasks he set her to without complaint.

Several days after their arrival, Chief Arnook decided to have a feast as rumors about their guests had been spreading through the Tribe. When Iroh and Chiara entered the hall, Chief Arnook greeted them.

“General Iroh, Lady Chiara,” he said. “This is my daughter Princess Yue.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Yue,” said Iroh as he bowed.

“Princess Yue, I'm honored,” said Chiara as she bowed to her.

She bowed to them and then they sat down, Yue and Chiara sitting next to each other.

“I've been told that you're a waterbender,” Yue said to Chiara.

“Yes, Princess,” said Chiara.

“Call me Yue. Aren't you a princess too?”

“No.”

“But I heard that your father was chief of his tribe. You're practically a princess.”

This made Chiara smile because she was reminded of how Zuko used to tease her about being a princess one day when Iroh would become Fire Lord.

“So you grew up in the Fire Nation?” asked Yue.

“I did.”

“What was that like?”

“It's much warmer,” said Chiara.

“You don't like the cold?”

“Actually I enjoy it, but after living so long in the Fire Nation, I had to acclimate to the lower temperatures here.”

“My father said you plan on returning to the Fire Nation. Why don't you want to remain here?”

“The General is like a father to me. Wherever he is is home,” answered Chiara. “Besides, my best friend lives in the Fire Nation. We only have a few years left to...to be together.”

“Why only a few years?” asked Yue.

“He's the Crown Prince now. He'll have to take a wife one day.”

“He's not to free to choose his own?” she asked.

“He is, but she must be from the Fire Nation,” said Chiara sadly.

“I understand how difficult that is. When I'm sixteen my father will arrange a marriage for me.”

“The General sometimes speaks of finding me a worthy husband, but then he seems upset by it and drops the subject.”

“I wish my father would drop the subject,” whispered Yue.

They both giggled.

As soon as Chiara had time, she wrote a letter to Zuko.

_Dear Prince Zuko, as always, I hope this letter finds you well. We made it safely to our next stop. I'm not sure for how long we'll be here, but it may be a while._

_I'm happy to hear that Master Piandao and Fat are doing well, but it's a shame your training time with him has been cut to only two days. It's good though that you'll be spending more time learning your new duties around the palace. Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to train, and your uncle prefers Pai Sho over swords, so you may find me a bit out of practice when we return._

_Your uncle's been adjusting very well to the changes in our journey. Every place we've visited has been so different, and this current one is unlike any we've visited so far. I'm very proud of him and how well he's adapted (sometimes he even cooks—and not just tea!). I hope to see you soon. Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

By the end of her first week of training, it became clear to Pakku that she was a prodigy as she quickly became proficient in her skills. Many times, Iroh joined them during training, and just as Chiara practiced firebending moves, he practiced the movements of waterbending. Every other day she studied healing, and in their down time, she and Iroh enjoyed exploring the ice fortress. Chiara also got to know some of the other kids her age and spent some time with Princess Yue. Surak also insisted she spend time with him and his family hoping that she might decide to remain with them. And after the first month, Chief Arnook finally removed their escorts as it seemed clear to everyone that they were not spies.

One day after they finished training, Iroh and Chiara sat in their quarters talking over dinner.

“I believe I have discovered a technique for redirecting lightning,” he said.

She looked at him. “Really?”

“Guiding the flow through my body, through my stomach and away from the heart, I can guide it in a different direction.”

“That's incredible.”

“I just hope I never have to use it.”

“It would be just as helpful as healing a lightning strike,” she said sadly.

“You cannot continue to carry that guilt, Chiara. It wasn't your fault.”

“I still wish I could've helped him.”

“You won't be able to help everyone.”

“I know,” she said softly.

“What about you,” he said. “Did you learn anything new today?”

“We were practicing water massages,” she answered. “Would you like to see what it's like?”

“Oh, I never refuse a massage.”

She laughed and then stood up sliding his plate and cup to the other side of the table.

“Lean forward,” she said. “You can rest your arms on the table.”

He did as she told him, and then she drew up some water and moved it around over his back until it began to glow. Iroh felt like he was melting and his head slowly came to rest on his forearms.

“Oh, Chiara...that...that feels wonderful.” Every muscle in his back felt relaxed and free from aches he did not even realize had been there. “This is better than any massage I've ever received,” he said nearly slurring his words. “I'm firing all the masseurs at the palace back home.”

She laughed at his words. She continued the massage until he was nearly asleep, and when she stopped she sat down across from him again.

“That technique alone was worth the trip,” he said as he reluctantly sat up. She slid his plate back in front of him. “All the Nations really are meant to complement one another; they each have their own gifts to share.” He looked at her. “And that water massage has just become one of my favorites of Water Tribe contribution.”

She laughed.

A few months into their stay, they were sitting at the table playing Pai Sho after dinner.

“Chiara, would you like to stay with Surak and his family for a week?”

“Are you trying to distract me?” she asked.

“Is it working?” he said smiling.

She was thinking about which of two tiles to set down. “Yes.”

She finally placed one of them on the board.

“Aside from the successful distraction,” he said as he saw her tile, “it _is_ a legitimate question.”

She looked up at him suspiciously. “Why?”

He set down a tile.

“I would like to spend some time in the Spirit Oasis,” he said softly. “And I don't want you to be here alone...especially as we no longer have our Imperial Waterbenders to protect us,” he smirked.

She was silent as she thought about his intentions. “I don't mind staying with them,” she said as she took her turn.

He smiled appreciative of her understanding, and then he placed down his winning tile.

As time went on, Chiara continued writing Zuko telling him what she could without giving away her location. She enjoyed receiving his letters in return and saved every one of them. One evening she was writing to him.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I'm always happy to hear from you, but I'm sorry to hear that you're not learning what you expected to after all this time. I'm sure your uncle will be willing to help you when we return. He's a great teacher, as you already know, and more than experienced for that task._

_This past week I stayed with some friends while he went on a journey on his own. I had hoped he would find what he was looking for, but unfortunately he told me he didn't. Although, I do believe he's found more peace than he realizes._

_I'm not sure how much longer we'll be here, but I'm learning a lot of new things, but I still miss our lessons together, and I especially miss sparring with you too. I've been able to spar with some locals here, and I've even learned to use their unique weapons, but nothing beats training with you with our swords. I can't wait to see you._

_Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara_

About six months into her training, Iroh and Chiara were in their room one evening keeping warm by the fire after dinner.

“I believe it is time to return to the Fire Nation,” said Iroh softly.

“When do we leave?”

“I was thinking next week.”

Though Chiara enjoyed spending time with the Water Tribe and learning more about waterbending, she missed the Fire Nation as it was the only home she remembered, and she missed Zuko. She knew, however, it would be different. Lu Ten was gone, and Zuko no longer lived next door and was now the crown prince, but she was still ready to be home again.

“You're doing quite well in your training,” said Iroh. “Master Pakku has been quite impressed with your skills. And there are also a few young men who have expressed interest in marriage,” he added softly.

She looked at him. “What?”

“A few men have asked for your hand.”

“I-I don't want to get married.”

“Of course not yet,” laughed Iroh. “You have a few more years, but it's never too early to consider a husband for the future, and it may be wise to choose one from the Water Nation.”

She felt sad and conflicted as she knew she be interested in the Water tribesmen, but she found she was not.

“If you choose to stay here among your people, your family, I will not force you to return with me,” he said.

“You're my family; I want to stay with you,” she said.

“If you go back, you will not be able to waterbend anymore.”

“I know I'm not a child of the Fire Nation, and I'd probably be killed if anyone found out I'm an outsider, but...but the Fire Nation is home to me. Wherever you are is home to me.”

Iroh's heart melted, and he took her in his arms and held her. “You are a gift, Chiara. One I do not deserve,” he said as he thought about his past. “I could not have asked for a better daughter, but forcing you to stop waterbending is forcing you to deny your nature.”

“I wouldn't be denying my nature; I'd be practicing self-control. I've done that most of my life.”

He smiled, amazed by her wisdom and devotion.

“Besides,” she started as he released her from his embrace, “you let me practice on Ember Island when we were alone.”

“Then if you ever feel the need to express your nature, we will take a trip to Ember Island.”

“It won't be the same though,” she said sadly as she still missed Lu Ten.

“No, it won't,” he said softly. “But we will manage.”


	10. Home Again

Though Chief Arnook encouraged Iroh to leave Chiara with the Tribe, Iroh left the decision up to her, and the following week they left the North Pole together and traveled to the Fire Nation. When they arrived, they immediately went to Iroh's manor where Ezih, Amiku, Tai, and the other servants welcomed them home. Tai made them a long-missed homemade meal, and they rested a short time before going to the palace where Iroh would pay honor to Fire Lord Ozai. Chiara went with him hoping to see Zuko while she was there.

When they arrived at the palace, Iroh had Zuko called out, and when he saw them his eyes lit up though he was a bit surprised to see Iroh's gray hair, aged appearance, and larger belly as it had only been a few years since he had seen him. Iroh embraced his nephew.

“You have grown so much, Nephew.”

“So have you, Uncle,” he replied.

Iroh released him. “I suppose I have,” he laughed.

Zuko looked at Chiara who bowed respectfully and saluted him.

“Prince Zuko,” she said softly. “I'm honored.”

He was amazed at how beautiful she looked with her long, dark curls flowing around her and her mother's diadem, which she used to wear around her neck, now wrapped around her head. He returned her greeting and then he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you,” he said.

“I missed you too,” she said holding on to him.

“I will let you two catch up,” said Iroh who then left to see Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko took Chiara's hand.

“Come on, let's go out to the garden,” he said as he led her outside. “I got your last letter saying you were coming home. I couldn't wait.”

“I'm so glad to be home with you.”

They sat in the grass under a tree.

"Tell me about your trip," he said. “Where'd you go?”

“All over. We traveled through the Earth Kingdom. I was Lin and the General was Xin.”

The idea that they traveled under aliases made him smile and wish he could have been with them.

“First, we went to Kyoshi Island,” she told him. “I got to meet the Kyoshi Warriors and I learned a lot about Avatar Kyoshi. Then we got to see an earthbending tournament called Earth Rumble. It was underground, and they competed trying to knock each other out of the ring. There was one guy called The Boulder, he was the champion. He managed to knock everyone else out of the ring, including The Big Bad Hippo and The Gopher.”

Zuko was laughing trying to imagine it.

“We went to Omashu. It's made of stone, and there are slides everywhere that deliver anything you can imagine.”

“Can you ride them?” he asked.

“Except people,” she said laughing. “They did look like they'd be fun to ride though. While we were there we met King Bumi.”

“You met the king of Omashu?” There was a tone of awe in his voice.

She nodded. “He's...really unusual. At first he put us in prison.”

“You were in prison?” he asked.

“Yes, but he released us because the General won their Pai Sho game.”

Zuko found that funny.

“King Bumi is one of the greatest earthbenders, but you'd never guess it by looking at him. He did some pretty amazing earthbending.”

“Better than the guys at Earth Rumble?” he asked.

“Yes.” She thought about it for a few seconds. “I _would_ like to see King Bumi at Earth Rumble.”

She smiled at him, and it made him feel warmer than the sun, and hearing about their trip made him wish he had been traveling with them instead of being stuck in the palace with his sister.

“We stayed in several Fire Nation colonies, and we even got to attend a Fire Days Festival.”

“What was that like?”

“Everyone wore masks, and they had fireworks and firebending shows. They also had Fire Nation food. That was the best part. Oh, we got to visit the Pohuai Stronghold.”

“With the Yuyan Archers?”

“Yes. I even got to train a little with them. Colonel Shinu said I should consider joining them when I'm older.”

“I always said you could be a Yuyan Archer.”

She smiled as she remembered.

“Remember when we would set up targets in Uncle's yard and paint our faces to look like them?” he said. “Lu Ten would deepen his voice and command us like he was Colonel Shinu.”

“That time he commanded you to shoot a mango out of the tree,” she said. “Hiroki was so mad when it fell on his head a few days later when he was working in the garden.”

They laughed at the memories, though they were bittersweet as they thought of Lu Ten.

“I really miss that,” she said softly.

“I do too.”

She looked at him. “I'm so glad to be back home.”

Per Iroh's request she withheld sharing their visit to the Northern Water Tribe. He did not want to take a chance of giving away Chiara's Water Tribe ancestry, and if it became known that they visited the North Pole, he worried that suspicions might arise.

“I'm glad you're back,” he said. “We can spar again.”

“But I imagine you're really busy with your new duties now.”

“I can always make time for you.”

“Oh, I have a souvenir for you,” she said as she reached in her pocket.

She pulled out a green crystal and held it out to him. He took it from her, his eyes wide as he noticed how it seemed to glow in the bright light that shone down through the branches.

“This is beautiful,” he said.

“Oh, look, the dirt girl's back.”

They looked up to see Azula approaching them.

“Shut up, Azula,” snapped Zuko.

“Ooh, defending your girlfriend, Zuzu?” she laughed. “Just remember, she's the homeless tramp that left you so she could wander around the Earth Kingdom with Uncle. Visiting your family?” she asked Chiara.

“I said shut up,” insisted Zuko.

Chiara placed her hand on his arm. “Don't worry about it, Prince Zuko,” she said. She looked up at Azula. “It's nice to see you, Princess Azula.”

“I would say the same, but I would be lying,” she said.

“You're good at that,” said Zuko.

“Oh, Zuzu, at least I haven't abandoned you like Chiara or Mom.”

“Go away,” he demanded.

“But I learned a new firebending trick I want to show Chiara. Would you like to see it?” Azula asked her.

“No, she wouldn't,” said Zuko.

“Fine. She can feel it instead,” said Azula as she quickly reached down and touched Chiara's forearm shocking her with a bit of electricity.

Chiara immediately put her hand over the spot where Azula burned her.

“You're going to pay for that, Azula!!” threatened Zuko as he jumped up and stood between them.

Chiara quickly stood up and held him back as Azula laughed.

“Why don't you go tell Mom,” she said.

Zuko tried to move towards her again, but Chiara still held him back.

“So how's Uncle Quitter doing?” Azula asked her unfazed by her brother's threatening move.

“Show some respect, Azula,” Chiara admonished her. “The General's still a hero of the Fire Nation.”

Azula laughed. “ _Was_ a hero...and even that's debatable.”

“Just go away, Azula!” yelled Zuko.

“Fine. Be alone with your girlfriend. I'm sure Dad'll be much more proud of you when he learns you're hanging out with an Earth tramp.”

She walked away laughing while Zuko growled at her insult and wanted to attack her.

“Just ignore her,” said Chiara trying to calm him down. “She's trying to upset you.”

He still felt angry, so she stood in front of him and looked up in his eyes.

“Hey, tell me, how do you like being Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?” she asked trying to take his mind off his sister.

He lifted up her arm and looked at the burn Azula left on it.

“It's not that bad,” she said softly.

“I miss having you next door,” he said. “We should put something on it.”

He put his crystal in his pocket, and then he took her inside to get some salve.

When they entered the infirmary, it was empty, so Zuko pulled out the burn ointment. As he was delicately applying it to her arm over the wound, the doctor entered the room. Asa was the palace physician who had served the royal family for years. He was present for the death of Azulon's wife Ilah, and the births of Lu Ten, Zuko, and Azula, and confirmed Azulon's death. He treated all of the family whenever they were ill or injured and checked them on a regular basis, including the most recent addition to Iroh's family.

“Prince Zuko...and Lady Chiara,” he said with surprise. “I heard Prince Iroh had returned. How are you doing?”

“I'm doing good, Doctor Asa,” she said bowing to him.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“She needed a burn salve,” said Zuko who had just finished treating her.

“Let me see,” said Asa. Chiara showed him her arm. “That's quite a burn.”

“Azula did it,” said Zuko bitterly.

Asa shook his head. “She needs to be more careful.” He looked at Chiara. “How does it feel?”

“It doesn't sting as much now.”

“Well, Prince Zuko, it looks like you did a great job treating this.” Zuko smiled. “That should heal up in no time.”

“Thanks, Doctor Asa,” he said.

“Thank you, Doctor,” said Chiara.

They left the infirmary.

“Do you want to see my room?” he asked.

“Yes,” she nodded.

They walked through the palace until they came to the long hallway that led to his room.

“This is Azula's room,” he said as they stopped in front of it. “It should've been _your_ room,” he added softly. “Uncle should've been Fire Lord.” His voice was a near-whisper.

“The palace is beautiful, but I prefer the General's manor,” she said as they walked down the hall. “His garden is my favorite.”

“This is my room,” he said showing her his large bedroom. “It's a lot bigger than my old room.”

“Do you not like it?” she asked noticing that he did not sound happy.

He shrugged. “I miss our old home. I miss Mom. I miss you being next door.”

“I'm so sorry about Aunt Ursa,” she said as she rubbed his arm. “I wish I had been here for you.”

They walked to his balcony where they stood looking out over the palace grounds.

“I just don't understand why she left or why she never wrote to me.” He pulled the crystal out of his pocket and held it in the sunlight.

“Aunt Ursa really loved you, Prince Zuko. I'm sure she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for an important reason.”

“But to not even write to me?”

She was just as puzzled by Ursa's disappearance as Zuko, and she did not know what she could possibly say to comfort him.

“The last thing I remember her saying was 'never forget who you are,'” he said sadly.

Chiara wondered what Ursa could have meant.

“And I know my father knows something,” he whispered to her. “He refuses to say anything about it.”

“I wish there was something I could do for you,” she said tenderly.

He looked at her. “I'm just glad you're back home.” He lightly touched her diadem. “This was your necklace.”

“Yes. This is how my mother wore it.”

“Your mother? You remember her?”

“Just...well...not much.” She was not ready to tell him how she remembered her. “I remember this being on her head like a tiara.”

He picked up one of her curls and let it slide through his hand. “You look really beautiful,” he said. “You want to spar?”

She smiled. “Of course.”

They walked back in his room where he placed the crystal on a window ledge so the sun would shine through it, and then they went into the hallway.

“There are secret passages all through the palace,” he said softly.

He led her to a large tapestry hanging on the wall, and pulling it back he revealed what looked like a solid wall until he pushed on it. She followed him into a narrow passageway where he produced a small flame and held it so they could see.

“Let's stop by the kitchen first,” he said.

Taking several turns and going down steps, he stopped at a door which he slowly opened just a bit listening for anybody in the room. When he decided that it was empty of servants, he continued pushing it open.

“Wait here,” he whispered before quietly creeping into the kitchen.

After searching around, he found a stash of pastries, so he grabbed a few and went back to the passage door which was hidden behind a wall of shelves. Chiara laughed as she pulled the door shut once he was back inside the passageway.

“You've really been exploring this place,” she said.

“There's nothing else to do.”

She continued following him until they made their way to the training room where they could spar, but not before they enjoyed the sweets Zuko swiped from the kitchen.

* * *

One evening several days after their return, Chiara was home and was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock at the balcony door of her bedroom. She picked up her knife and after walking to the door, she carefully moved the curtains just enough to peer outside, and then she opened it quietly.

“What are doing here?” she whispered to Zuko who was dressed in black.

“Do you want to go sit by the pond?” he asked her.

She contemplated it. She knew he had been lonely the past year, and she wanted to make up their lost time, but she was concerned about sneaking out of the house.

“Everyone's asleep,” he said as if he knew what she was thinking. “They'll never know you're gone.”

She nodded, put her knife back, tied her robe closed, and then stepped out onto the balcony. She followed him to the trellis on the outside wall of her room where the blooming white jasmine flowers were glowing in the bright moonlight, and their scent permeated the air as they carefully climbed down. When he reached the bottom, he waited for her and helped her on the last jump, and then they climbed over the wall between the two properties. Ozai's old manor was still empty since they moved to the palace, so there was no chance of anyone seeing them in the back yard. Zuko held her hand as he walked her over to the pond. Along the banks, the turtleducks were nestled together sleeping, and the only sounds to be heard were the insects chirping. They sat down and stared at the reflection of the moon in the water.

“I wish I could move back here,” he said softly.

“I'm sure you can one day. When did your dad move out of the palace to live here?”

“I don't know. I've always lived here. Maybe it was when he married Mom,” he said sadly.

“Maybe you can move out sooner.”

“Too bad it can't be now since I'm not really doing anything at the palace.”

“That'll change now that the General's back.”

He looked at her, and he thought she seemed to glow in the moonlight. “I'm glad _you're_ back.”

She smiled at him, and if he had been blind he would have thought he was sitting in the sunlight for the warmth of his body.

“Me too,” she said admiring the golden fire of his eyes. “I really missed you.”

They remained by the pond quietly enjoying the sounds of nature for a while before Zuko decided he needed to get back to the palace, but he took her back to her room first.

“Be careful going back,” she whispered.

“I will. Are you coming to the palace tomorrow?”

“Yes. There's a meeting the General's attending.”

“I'll see you then.”

He started climbing down the trellis and then disappeared over the wall staying in the shadows as he returned to the palace.

* * *

A week later, Chiara resumed her school lessons with Akio, and one afternoon as she was writing what she learned of the history of the Kyoshi Warriors as he instructed her to do, Raptor flew into the window and landed next to her. She pulled out the scroll he was carrying and read what was written.

_Chiara, I'm pretending I'm writing my essay on the life and accomplishments of Fire Lord Sozin, but instead I'm thinking about you. Only a few more days and we'll be staying with Master Piandao. Uncle told me earlier today that he arranged it so I could spend the whole week there again. I'd rather be there than sitting in the palace doing nothing (or writing boring essays). By the way, do you know how old Sozin was when he died? Zuko_

Chiara was laughing as she read it, and then she pulled out a new sheet of parchment and started writing.

_Prince Zuko, it's good to hear from you. It's been so long since we last communicated. Those 24 hours since I was at the palace seem like ages ago, and I'm afraid you might not recognize me when we meet again in a few days. I can't wait until we're with Master Piandao; I've really missed training with him, and I look forward to our time in Shu Jing. I also happen to be writing this letter instead of working on my history right now. By the way, Fire Lord Sozin was 102 when he died (he was also best friends with Avatar Roku). Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

She rolled it up and sent it off with Raptor. When Zuko received it, he started laughing at her reply.

“And what is so funny, Prince Zuko?” asked his tutor who had just walked in to check on his progress.

“Oh...nothing.”

“What is that?”

“It's just a communication about my lesson with Master Piandao in a few days,” he said.

“Did you finish your essay?”

“Almost.” He started writing some more information on his essay, including Sozin's age at death. “There,” he said handing the tutor his finished essay.

His tutor skimmed over the work and 'Avatar Roku' caught his eye.

“What is this?” he asked Zuko. “Where did you find the information that Fire Lord Sozin was _best friends_ with Avatar Roku?”

“I...I read it somewhere.”

“Have you been reading any unapproved materials?”

“No.”

“Then you couldn't have just _read it somewhere_.”

“Maybe I heard it then,” said Zuko.

“Hearsay is not an approved source for your essays. There is no authorized text that states that Fire Lord Sozin was best friends with Avatar Roku. You will only include accurate history...”

“That Fire Lord Sozin was friends with the Avatar is common knowledge among the royal family,” said Iroh who had overheard the tutor scolding Zuko.

“Oh, General Iroh...,” said the tutor as Iroh walked up to them.

“Just because some of the personal history of the Fire Lords is not written in a text does not mean it isn't true,” he continued.

“I understand, General Iroh, but it is best if he keep to the approved texts.”

“I believe he should be given extra credit for providing such interesting information outside of the _approved texts_.”

Zuko was quietly laughing to himself as Iroh corrected his tutor.

The tutor nodded. “Yes, General Iroh.” He looked at Zuko. “Your lessons are done for the day.”

When the tutor left, Zuko looked up at his uncle. “Thanks, Uncle.”

Iroh smiled at him. “You're quite welcome.”

“So it's true then about the Fire Lord and the Avatar?” he asked somewhat softly.

“Yes, it's true, but where did you hear it from?”

“Chiara.”

Iroh smiled as he laughed to himself. “Of course.”

“Can I just attend classes with her and her tutor?” he asked.

“I don't think your father would approve of that.”

“Why should he care as long as I'm learning? I'm sure you could convince him.”

“It's not my place to interfere when it comes to his choice of tutors.” Iroh pet Raptor who was still perched on the table next to Zuko's books. “Besides, if you and Chiara have classes together neither of you will learn anything except writing notes back and forth.” His tone was light, and his smile told Zuko he was not angry about it.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I did learn some things from her note.”

“Yes, you did, Nephew,” laughed Iroh.

“And we learn together with Master Piandao.”

“True, but practicing with your swords and writing essays are quite different.”

“I like the swords better,” he said in a low, but audible voice. He looked up at Iroh. “Don't be mad at Chiara, Uncle. I sent her a note first.”

“I'm not mad. It's good to have friends you can depend on.”

“ _A_ friend,” corrected Zuko softly as he looked down.

Iroh patted his shoulder sympathizing with his nephew knowing he had been lonely since his move to the palace.

* * *

Over the next year, Iroh watched over Zuko and spent as much time with him as he could. Zuko also spent a lot of time at Iroh's so he could spar with Chiara. When she was not busy with school lessons, Iroh would take her with him whenever he had business at the palace, and she and Zuko would explore various secret tunnels and passages together throughout the palace, including a few that Iroh showed them. And there were many more days where Zuko and Chiara would send notes back and forth and evenings when they would sit quietly by the pond at Zuko's old manor.

* * *

One afternoon the two were practicing with their swords at Iroh's.

“Prince Zuko, Lady Chiara,” called Ezih as he walked out into the garden carrying a tray.

They stopped practicing and walked over to him.

“You two have been working so hard; I brought you a snack,” he said.

“Thanks, Ezih,” said Chiara.

“Yes, thank you,” said Zuko.

They sat down and started eating.

“There's a war meeting coming up soon,” said Zuko.

Chiara suddenly stopped eating. She worried about him since she knew his father was trying to conquer the Earth Kingdom. She did not want Zuko to become like Ozai, and she hoped he would one day stop the war, but she also knew she had to be careful of what she said.

“I'm going to attend it,” he said. “I've been waiting for this for so long.”

“Please be careful,” she said softly and worriedly.

He looked at her, surprised by her worried tone. “It's just a council.”

“It's a council now, but if you go off to war...” He placed his hand on hers as tears fell from her eyes. “I lost Lu Ten; I don't want to lose you too.”

He wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You won't lose me, Chiara. And one day I'll make you the Fire Princess.”

She was puzzled by his words. Though he used to tease her that she would be the Fire Princess when Iroh became the Fire Lord, she knew Iroh would never be head of the Fire Nation now. She looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“When we get married you'll be the Fire Princess and then the Fire Lady when I'm Fire Lord.”

She was stunned. “But...but I can't...we can't get married.”

“Why not?”

She was not sure what she should tell him. “The General would never allow it.”

“Why wouldn't he?”

“I-I have no family...I mean, you and the General are my family.”

“It's not like we're related though.”

“You need to take a wife who is...who you know is from the Fire Nation.”

“ _You're_ from the Fire Nation,” he said.

“But we don't know exactly where I come from...”

“I don't care where you come from,” he said. “We've known each other for years. As Fire Prince I'll be expected to take a wife in a few years, and I want _you_.”

“Marrying me would bring you dishonor. I won't do that to you.”

She stood up and ran off to her room. Zuko could not understand why she was so upset, so he went to her room and knocked on the door.

“Chiara...”

“Please go,” she said.

He turned away feeling completely puzzled by her reaction.

“Leaving so soon, Prince Zuko?” asked Iroh when he saw him walking towards the main door.

Zuko stopped and then walked over to him where he was sitting across from Ezih playing Pai Sho.

“Yes, Uncle. I just don't understand girls sometimes.”

This made Iroh laugh, and Ezih as well who stood up to call for Zuko's carriage.

“You're not alone, Nephew. Girls are one of life's greatest mysteries, and they become more mysterious as they get older.”

“Then how are we supposed to deal with being married to them?”

“That is just something you will learn,” said Iroh smiling.

“If it's anything like learning lightning bending, then I'll never figure it out,” he said softly.

“You have several years to figure it out, Prince Zuko, and it may not be as difficult as it sounds. My advice to you is not to try to _unravel_ the mystery of girls, but just _accept_ that they are a mystery. It will make life much easier.”

“Your carriage is out front, Prince Zuko,” said Ezih as he walked into the room.

“Thanks, Uncle,” he said before bowing and then turning to leave.

As Ezih escorted him out, Iroh laughed softly as he watched him go, but then a sudden sadness overcame him as he was reminded of young Lu Ten.

* * *

That afternoon as Chiara sat at the dinner table with Iroh, he noticed she seemed down as she slowly picked at her food.

“You seem sad, Chiara,” he said. “Did something happen with Prince Zuko today?”

She was not sure whether or not to tell him. “We...we got into an argument.”

He gently laughed as he wondered what petty thing the kids argued over. “And what was this argument about?”

“He expects me to marry him.”

“What?! Marriage?” He was shocked. “But...but you're just children.”

“He meant when we're older. He insists I'll be his wife.”

Iroh now understood Zuko's demeanor earlier.

“I told him marrying me would bring him dishonor because I have no family, except you and him,” she said. “He would probably hate me if he knew where I came from. Princess Azula suspects I'm from the Earth Kingdom...”

“What makes you say that?”

“She calls me Earth tramp.”

Iroh felt angry at Azula's insult. “She calls you that?”

“It doesn't bother me,” she said. “But Prince Zuko's never questioned my history. He says he doesn't care about my past, but I know it would be a disgrace to him because of who I am, and I don't want to dishonor Prince Zuko or you.” Tears fell down her cheeks.

“Chiara, look at me.” She looked up at him. “You would not dishonor Prince Zuko or me. You will be a treasure for any man. Unfortunately, there are many who would cause trouble over your marriage to the Prince; _that_ is where the dishonor lies.”


	11. Banished from the Fire Nation

Days later, after everyone walked out of the war meeting, Iroh remained behind. Ozai, the flames still rising up around him as he sat on his throne, looked down at him.

“You have something you want to say, Brother?” said the Fire Lord.

“You cannot allow Prince Zuko to fight the Agni Kai,” said Iroh. “He's just a child.”

“A disrespectful child who should not have spoken.”

“Ozai, he is your son...”

Ozai scoffed at Iroh's words. “Any son of mine would've known to keep his mouth shut!”

“You know he is right,” argued Iroh. “To sacrifice our own men, it is disgraceful.”

“It was my understanding that you were retired, _General_ Iroh. Your opinions no longer bear weight when it comes to the war. And as for Zuko, _I_ am Fire Lord, not you. He will pay for his disrespect.”

* * *

In the Agni Kai chamber, Zuko, preparing for his duel against General Bujing, stood up and turned to face his opponent. His eyes grew wide when he saw not Bujing but Fire Lord Ozai facing him.

“Please, Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn.”

“You will fight for your honor,” said Ozai as he approached him.

Zuko knelt before him with his face down. “I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.”

“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!”

“I won't fight you,” said Zuko.

Ozai stood before him. “You _will_ learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.”

* * *

After the duel, Iroh immediately went to the infirmary. When he entered, Zuko lay unconscious as the doctor was putting a burn salve on the injury.

“How is he?” asked Iroh.

“He's not awake right now which is probably for the best,” answered Asa. He briefly glanced up at Iroh who now stood opposite him. “Is it true, Prince Iroh?” he asked softly. “The Fire Lord did this during an Agni Kai?”

“I am afraid so,” said Iroh sadly.

“His own son,” he said in a near whisper.

“It is shameful,” said Iroh. He looked down at the fresh injury feeling disgusted by his brother's actions against his own child. “What about his eye?”

“I'm afraid he's lost his sight in this eye, and the scar will be quite...prominent.”

Iroh shook his head.

“In all my years serving the royal family, I have never seen such a terrible injury,” said the physician. “And to be deliberately caused by his own father...” He sighed as he began bandaging the wound.

Iroh remained by Zuko's side, and it was not long before he began regaining consciousness.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh softly.

Zuko moaned in pain. As he went to open his eyes, he realized he could only open one, and above him stood Iroh. “Uncle? Wh-where am I?” he asked.

“You're in the infirmary.”

The whole left side of his face was in excruciating pain, and he reached up and felt the bandage that covered his left eye.

“Be careful, Prince Zuko,” said Asa. “We don't want your bandage to come undone.”

Zuko could not help the tear that fell from his right eye as he realized it was not a dream.

“H-how bad is it?” he asked in a small voice.

Iroh hesitated. “You will not have use of your left eye, and there will be scarring,” he answered honestly.

Just then a messenger entered the infirmary and hesitated as he saw the young prince with the dressing over his eye and part of his face.

“What is it?” asked Iroh.

“A...a message from the Fire Lord for Prince Zuko,” he answered holding a scroll.

Iroh held out his hand and the messenger handed it to him before bowing and turning to leave. Iroh looked at his nephew, his one gold eye looking up at him.

“What does it say?” Zuko asked softly.

Iroh unrolled the scroll and read the message. He closed his eyes finding himself even more disgusted by his brother. Zuko sat up.

“What? What is it?”

Iroh did not want to read it aloud.

“Tell me, Uncle.”

Iroh sighed. “Would you please excuse us, Asa?” he asked looking at the doctor.

“Of course, Prince Iroh.” He bowed and left.

When they were alone, Iroh looked down at the message. “ _Crown Prince Zuko, having shown great weakness in refusing to fight in the Agni Kai, by command of Fire Lord Ozai it is hereby ordered that you are to be banished from the Fire Nation_....”

Zuko's mouth opened in shock when he heard the word _banished_.

“... _You are forbidden to return, and any attempts to return to the Fire Nation will result in severe punishment up to and including execution._

_You are advised to use the time of your exile to prove your loyalty to the Fire Lord by undergoing a quest to find the Avatar. If you succeed in finding and capturing the Avatar and return him to the Fire Nation, your banishment may be overturned and your honor may be restored._

_You have two days to prepare for your departure and withdraw from Fire Nation territory._ ”

Zuko looked down as another tear escaped his eye. He could not believe he was being forced to leave his home at thirteen years old, and he wondered what it meant for him, his mind reeling with questions. Would he be removed from the Fire Nation in chains, dropped off in a foreign territory, and left on his own? What would happen to him if he was left in the nearest Earth Kingdom land? He had no idea what he was going to do or where he was going to go or even how he would get there. Yet it could all be undone if he found the Avatar. He knew only too well how that turned out for his ancestors though.

“What am I going to do, Uncle?” he asked softly.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. “For now you will get some rest; allow your body to heal. I have some business to which I must attend, but I'll return to check on you.”

Zuko, still looking down, nodded sadly.

Iroh felt bad for him. “You are not alone, Nephew. I promise.”

He gently squeezed his shoulder before leaving the infirmary. He wanted to confront Ozai again, but he knew it would be no use, and he was worried it might even make things worse for Zuko as Ozai was determined to punish his son. But Iroh had another idea.

* * *

It was hours later before he returned to the infirmary, and Zuko lay on the bed looking dejected, his one eye staring straight ahead not focused on anything.

“Prince Zuko, I have some news for you.”

“What now?” he asked somberly. “Did he decide to burn my other eye too?”

“I assure you, this is more promising news,” said Iroh. “I've been able to procure a ship and I'm gathering a crew for you to take you wherever you desire.”

Zuko sat up, his gold eye widened as he looked at Iroh. “Really?”

“Yes. You can travel the world.”

“I...I can look for the Avatar,” he said hopefully.

Iroh was just a bit crestfallen that Zuko would consider that, but he did not want to discourage him. “If that is what you want.”

“It's the only way to regain my honor. Then I can return home.”

“In time, I'm sure,” said Iroh. “For now, you should take it easy.”

Zuko looked down as he thought about whom he would be leaving behind. “I don't know when I'll see you or Chiara again,” he said sadly.

“Well, I don't know about Chiara, but you'll see me everyday if you like. We can play Pai Sho so you can brush up on your skills.”

He looked up at Iroh puzzled by his words.

“You didn't think I'd send you out on your own, did you?” said Iroh with a slight smile.

“My dad did,” he said softly.

“I am not Ozai,” he replied with a hint of disgust as he spoke his brother's name.

Zuko appreciated his uncle more than he ever thought possible.

“Thank you, Uncle.”

Iroh patted his shoulder.

Zuko wished Chiara would be going with them, but he felt that it would be unfair to her to share in his banishment. His sense of urgency in finding the Avatar in order to return home increased as he realized it would mean returning to her, but then a sudden melancholy descended upon him as the constant throbbing pain of his injury made him consider him that she might not want to see him ever again now that he was scarred and blind.

“What is wrong, Nephew?” asked Iroh noticing the sudden sadness that had followed his hopefulness.

“Can...can you say goodbye to Chiara for me?” he asked sadly as he realized how much he was going to miss her.

“You can say goodbye to her yourself. I'm sure she'll want to see you.”

“No. I-I'd rather _you_ do it.”

“Oh, Prince Zuko, that is something _you_ need to do.”

“I don't want her to see me like this.” A tear formed in his eye, but it did not fall.

“She won't let you go without saying goodbye to you in person.”

Zuko looked down. “I...I...don't want to see her.”

“We will see.”

* * *

That evening Iroh came abruptly into the house to find Chiara.

“Chiara!” he called.

When she appeared, she noticed he looked somewhat distressed.

“Yes, General.”

“Come. I need to speak to you.”

He took her to a room where he could speak to her privately.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“Prince Zuko...”

“Did something happen to him?” she immediately asked feeling worried.

“I allowed him to be present for the war council. He defended some soldiers by speaking against a general.”

“Is that a bad thing?” she asked.

“The Fire Lord insisted it was a sign of disrespect...”

“But how can defending soldiers be disrespectful?”

“It was not his place to speak out against the general at the council, so the Fire Lord insisted on an Agni Kai.”

Tears came to Chiara's eyes. Though she had never been present for one, she was familiar with the duel. “No. When?”

“It has already been done.”

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“He faced his own father,” said Iroh softly.

Chiara began crying. “Why would Fire Lord Ozai do that?”

“Speaking out against a general is an act of disrespect against the Fire Lord.”

“Poor Zuko. How is he?”

“He's badly burned; he will be blind in his left eye.”

She gasped at the news. “I have to see him,” she said as she went to step towards the door.

“No,” said Iroh as he grabbed her hand to stop her. “You cannot see him.”

She looked at him. “But I can help him.”

Iroh shook his head.

“Please let me go to him,” she begged as more tears fell down her cheeks.

“You cannot risk him finding out who you are.”

“I'll...I'll tell him it's a special salve; he'll never know it was me.”

“There is no salve that can completely heal his injury,” said Iroh. “Somebody will figure out what happened and they will hurt you, maybe even put you to death.”

“I don't care,” she said to his surprise. “If it will help Prince Zuko I'll do i...”

He was stunned. “No, I forbid it,” he said adamantly. “It's not worth your life.”

She did not argue with him, but tears continued falling as she desperately wanted to help her best friend. Seeing her sorrow, Iroh took her in his arms and held her. She cried on his shoulder making him hesitant to tell her the rest.

“There is more,” he said sadly.

She moved back, more tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head not wanting there to be more.

“He is to be banished from the Fire Nation,” he said in a soft voice.

She was shocked as she had not expected the news to be so drastic. “Banished?! But why?”

“Zuko refused to fight against his father, so the Fire Lord is banishing him and sending him to search for the Avatar.”

“But the Avatar hasn't been seen for over a hundred years.”

“I know. But I have arranged for a ship and a crew for Prince Zuko.”

“I'll go with him,” she said immediately. “He shouldn't be alone.”

“He will not be alone. I will accompany him on this quest.”

“I'll go with you,” she said.

“Chiara, I don't know when we will next return to the Fire Nation. You may stay here indefinitely with my household to serve you.”

While he was home Iroh informed his household of his upcoming voyage and they helped him prepare as they had always done in the past prior to his leaving the Fire Nation.

* * *

Iroh returned to the infirmary that evening in order to remain close to Zuko for the night not wanting him to be alone. He also felt he should be close by in case Ozai decided to pay Zuko a visit to inflict more abuse on him, but neither Ozai nor Azula ever visited him.

The following morning, Zuko woke up early after a restless night as the pain of his burn never diminished. As he lay on the cot, he opened his eye and was surprised to see Iroh sleeping on the next bed over. He slowly sat up.

“Uncle?”

Iroh opened his eyes and saw him looking at him. “Good morning, Prince Zuko.”

“Were you here all night?”

“I told you I was going to stay with you.”

Zuko thought he had only meant until he fell asleep.

“How did you sleep?” Iroh asked him.

“Not well.”

“A burn this severe will take a long time to heal, Prince Zuko,” said Asa as he walked into the room. “It may be some time before the pain subsides.” He had a jar and bandages in his hand. “I'm going to put more ointment on it as well as a fresh bandage.” He looked at Iroh. “I sent for breakfast, Prince Iroh. It should be here soon.”

“Thank you, Asa,” said Iroh now sitting up, his hair a bit disheveled from his night on the cot. He looked at Zuko. “After breakfast, Nephew, I will need to run some errands and prepare for our journey. Is there anything you need?”

“Maps,” he said as he winced at the pain while the doctor was trying to carefully remove the bandage. “I'd like to look over them and plan our course.”

“Good idea,” said Iroh believing it might keep him occupied while sitting in the hospital. “I will bring you maps.”

* * *

Later, after Iroh had left the infirmary and after convincing the doctor he would like to sleep, Zuko quietly crept out of his hospital room, and using the secret passages he managed to sneak to his bedroom. Iroh had informed him the night before that his clothes had been packed and would be on board the ship for him, but there were some items he knew he did not want to leave behind. He grabbed his dao swords and his knife from Iroh, and while going through a drawer he found several masks. He remembered finding them among his mother's belongings after she had disappeared, so he had taken them and kept them in his room. He touched each one, and his eyes lingered on the blue mask representing the Dark Water Spirit. Wanting to keep something of his mother's with him during his banishment, he put it in his bag. He stood up and looked around his room wondering when he would return to it, but then, interrupting his thoughts, sitting amidst the dark red colors of the furnishings, a bright green stone glowing on his windowsill caught his eye. He walked over and picked up the crystal that Chiara had given him after her return from the Earth Kingdom. As he looked at it, he thought about visiting her one last time before he left the Fire Nation. Turning the stone in the light, he suddenly saw his reflection in one of the facets; he could see the bandage that covered most of his face. He placed the crystal in the inside pocket of his tunic deciding not to go to her. He returned to the infirmary where he hoped nobody noticed he had been gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh had returned home to give Chiara an update on Zuko's condition, and he prepared for the voyage and said his goodbyes to his household since he did not plan on returning before they sailed out the following day. He also took a trip down to the harbor to make sure the ship would be ready to sail the next day, and then he returned to the infirmary to remain with Zuko who was happy to have the maps Iroh had obtained for him as promised. Zuko spent the rest of the day making a mental list of places he wanted to visit, starting with the Fire Temple.

That evening long after Iroh had fallen asleep in the hospital bed, Zuko got up and stealthily crept out of the infirmary again, but this time he left the palace before returning a few hours later, his bag just a little bit fuller.


	12. Leaving the Fire Nation

The sun was just rising over the horizon on the morning of the first official day of his banishment when Zuko left the palace infirmary with Iroh, whom Zuko was relieved never questioned the bag he had pulled out from under his cot. Sitting in the carriage, Zuko took one last look at the palace that had been his home for the last couple years before facing forward towards a new destiny.

After arriving at the First Lord's Harbor, they walked down the dock where Zuko looked up at the Fire Nation cruiser he was to command. It was old, outdated, and much smaller than the current ships of the navy, but it was all Ozai would approve when Iroh had made the urgent request to the Naval Commander.

“It may not look like much,” said Iroh as they boarded, “but it will serve your purpose.”

“It's perfect, Uncle,” said Zuko who was impressed that it was his to take on his search for the Avatar.

Two days earlier he had lost everything, but now he had a ship at his command that could help him gain it all back.

“General Iroh, Prince Zuko,” greeted Lieutenant Jee. “It's an honor to have you aboard, sir.”

“It's my pleasure to be here, Lieutenant Jee,” said Iroh. “I appreciate you and your crew taking this assignment on such short notice.”

They took a tour of the ship, and Zuko was amazed to find that Iroh had made sure there were komodo rhinos, an armory of weapons, and two smaller boats stored in the hold. He met the crew which included several firebenders and non-benders, and he had a cook and a medic. Later, when he and Iroh were standing on the deck looking out past the harbor Iroh looked at him.

“What do you think, Nephew?”

“I think I'll be able to find the Avatar,” he said confidently. “Thank you, Uncle.”

“You're quite welcome.”

* * *

An hour later, Ezih arrived at the dock with Iroh's bags and Chiara by his side. As they boarded the ship, Iroh was there to meet with them.

“We're going to miss you, General,” said Ezih.

“I'll miss you as well,” he smiled. He looked at Jee. “Lieutenant Jee, you remember my daughter Chiara?”

“Of course,” he said. “Lady Chiara, you've grown since I last saw you.”

“Lieutenant Jee,” she said as she bowed to him. “It's good to see you again.”

He smiled at her manners.

“If I may ask,” she said, “where is Prince Zuko?”

“He's in his quarters.” He gave her the directions.

She looked at Iroh for permission.

“You may go,” he said.

Ezih bent down and whispered in her ear and she nodded, and then she immediately went up to Zuko's quarters. She sprinted up the stairs to his floor, and approaching his room, she saw that his door was open, so she looked inside. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the bandage over his eye, but as soon as he noticed her, he quickly turned away.

“You shouldn't be here,” he said coldly.

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye?” she asked.

The hurt in her soft voice caused him to feel more guilty and ashamed.

“I told Uncle to say goodbye for me.”

“That's not the same thing.”

“I...I didn't want you to see me like this,” he said trying to justify his decision.

She was walking over to him.

“Go. I don't want you to look at me,” he said softly turning his back to her.

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before he could turn away again.

“I'm so sorry, my Prince,” she said in so tender and loving a voice it made his heart melt.

After all that he had just suffered, he found some comfort in her arms, and he wrapped his own around her and held her tightly. He knew he was going to miss her, and the pain of his banishment and separation from her now stung even deeper as he realized his blind eye and scarred face did not matter to her. Now he was even more determined to find the Avatar so he could not only restore his honor, but return to Chiara.

“I have something that will help your injury,” she said as she released him.

“It's not an injury; it's a punishment,” he said deeply.

“Let me look at it.”

“I don't want you to look at it.”

“I promise I can help at least with the pain,” she said taking his hand and leading him to his bed. “Sit down. I'm going to take care of you.”

He reluctantly obeyed as he could not help but comply with her gentle coaxing. He sat on the bed and she began carefully unwrapping the bandage. When she had removed the final covering, he tried opening his eye, but any bit of movement increased the constant burning pain. No light came through and he kept trying to lift his eyelid thinking it was still closed, but it was actually partially open. Tears came to Chiara's eyes when she saw what his father had done to him, and when he looked up at her he was amazed by her look of compassion rather than disgust.

“Can you see out of it?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said softly as he looked away from her. “The doctor said I'll be blind in that eye.”

She gently placed her hand under his chin and lifted it as she examined the injury. What she could see of his once beautiful fiery eye was now clouded over with only a hint of pale gold showing through, and the damaged area over his face and temple was a deep red which contrasted greatly with his pale uninjured skin. Blisters covered the area of the burn, and some were leaking fluid that mixed with the burn ointment that had been freshly applied that morning before he left the infirmary. A few were torn completely open with the loose shreds of skin sticking to the raw wounds. She knew the pain had to be intense, and she could not help the tears that fell down her cheeks over his suffering and the anger that welled up inside her towards his father. Looking at the damage, she knew it was too late to completely heal it and that he would have a permanent scar, but she hoped she could at least do something for him even if it was just relieve his pain. She tenderly caressed the right side of his face, and her soft touch made him temporarily forget the constant burning pain on the left side.

“Lie down,” she directed him.

He lay down with her help, and she sat on the edge of the bed next to him resting her left hand on his forehead and then softly running it down his right cheek.

“Hold still and close both your eyes, and do not open them no matter what until I say,” she said. “If you open them too soon, you may never forgive me.”

“There isn't much more damage you can do,” he said in a dry tone.

“I disagree,” she said softly.

When his eyes were closed she pulled a little vial of water out of her pocket. She caressed his head barely giving any thought to his missing soft black hair she always loved as her heart still grieved over his suffering.

She leaned close to him. “I wish this could heal all your pain,” she said softly near his left ear which, though visibly burned, was not affected otherwise.

She opened the vial and poured out the water suspending it above her hand, and then she held it over his injury. He was amazed at the tingling sensation that seemed strongest in his eye, and he moved slightly as it was unexpected.

“Am I hurting you?” she asked.

“N-not at all.”

As she continued working, the soothing feeling increased as the burning, stinging pain subsided, and the longer she worked, the better his eye felt. By the time she finished he felt no pain at all. She put the vial away, and as she looked over the wound, she saw that the blisters were gone and the deep red coloring had paled considerably, and the skin that had not already scarred was healed. There was still some ointment present which she decided to leave on it to help keep the newly healed skin and scar tissue from drying out.

“It should start feeling better.”

If he did not think it was impossible, he would have thought that he had never been injured.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Let me put the bandage back on it first.”

“What...what did you put on it?” he asked.

“It was a special salve,” she said as she started covering his eye again.

“I don't feel any pain,” he said relieved to be free of the constant burning feeling that had plagued him for the last two days. “Where did you get it?”

“It was something I discovered a long time ago. Don't tell anyone,” she whispered.

He assumed it was something she picked up during her Earth Kingdom travels and did not have enough to share, but he appreciated that she thought to bring it and use it on him.

“Leave the bandage on for a while, and let me know if there's any more pain,” she said as she finished wrapping it. “You can open your eyes now.”

She stood up and helped him sit up.

“Did Uncle tell you what happened?”

“Yes. I'm so sorry.”

“We'll be leaving soon,” he said sadly. “I don't know when I'll see you again.”

“I'm going with you.”

“What?” He looked up at her. “You can't go.”

“Why not?”

“I've been banished. I don't expect you to live in exile too.”

“Without the General and you I have nothing left in the Fire Nation.”

He was surprised by her words. “Once I capture the Avatar, my honor will be restored and I'll be back home.”

“Capture the Avatar? Why do you have to _capture_ him?”

“For my father.”

“What does he plan on doing with him?”

“I don't know; I don't care. But it's the only way I can regain my honor...”

“You never lost your honor, but you will if you hand the Avatar over to your father.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“The Avatar is supposed to keep balance between the nations. If you hand him over to the Fire Lord, he'll use him to have the advantage in this war.”

“And what's wrong with that?”

“It...it's dishonorable. This war against the other nations is wrong. It is not you who is without honor, but the Fire Lord.”

He stood up and looked down at her. “How dare you say that about the Fire Lord, about my father!”

She did not back down, nor did she back away from him. “What father challenges his own son to an Agni Kai for defending citizens of his Nation and then banishes him?! _That_ is dishonorable.”

“What do you know about war and the Fire Nation? You're just a girl and probably some Earth Kingdom peasant anyways! Get out!” he yelled as he angrily pointed towards the door.

She turned to leave, her soft curls flying around her brushing against his chest before following her to the exit. As she stormed out of the room, Iroh, who had just walked up to the entrance and heard the last few lines of their argument, walked in.

“I know it was your intention to insult her, Prince Zuko, but I have met many Earth Kingdom peasants. They are very down to earth just like Chiara.”

“Why did you let her come, Uncle?” he asked angrily.

“She insisted on keeping you company during this time.”

“During my exile, you mean. It only brings dishonor on her by being here.”

“Chiara cares not for honor, but only for her family.”

Zuko felt frustrated and sighed. “What do you want?”

“It's time to leave. You should be on the bridge.”

* * *

Zuko went to the bridge as Iroh went to find Chiara who was now standing on deck.

“It's your last chance,” he said to her. “Are you sure you don't want to remain here?”

“I told you before, wherever you are is home. You and Prince Zuko are my family.”

He was touched by her love for him and his nephew. “If this is what you wish.”

Iroh felt she would be more comfortable staying in his home under the care of Ezih and Amiku and continuing her studies. He believed that life in his manor would be more stable for her than living aboard a ship of soldiers traveling the world for an unknown period of time. Personally, he enjoyed the idea of having her accompany him just as he welcomed her company in his travels through the Earth Kingdom. And despite their quarrel he thought it might be good for Zuko to have her company as well as they had been friends for so long.

“I heard some of your argument with Prince Zuko.”

“I can't believe he's trying to capture the Avatar,” she said softly. “You know the Fire Lord will imprison him.”

“Ozai said it's the only way he can restore his honor.”

“He hasn't lost his honor,” she said.

“I know he hasn't. But he will do this for his father.”

“He'll become just like the Fire Lord if he follows through with this.”

“Zuko will need to choose the right path himself. All we can do is encourage him and help him to see which is the right path.”

She felt sad, but nodded.

* * *

Iroh left Chiara on deck and went to the bridge where Zuko was present looking over the maps he studied when he was in the infirmary. Soon they were leaving the Fire Nation to begin their quest by visiting the Fire Temple on Crescent Island before heading towards the Western Air Temple. When Zuko stepped out on the upper deck to watch his homeland shrink as they sailed away, he saw Chiara on the lower deck leaning against the rail. He watched her long locks as they gently flew in the wind just as he remembered them doing when they sailed to Ember Island. He began feeling guilty for yelling at her earlier especially as he realized he had not felt any pain since her visit.

“Do not look so somber, Nephew,” said Iroh walking up to him. “You are setting out on a new adventure. Many times I myself have sailed this same path on a mission.”

“It's not so much a mission as much as it's banishment.”

“But it _is_ a mission. A royal one in which your ancestors have taken part, even your own father.”

“Yes, but at least they could return home after their failure,” he said bitterly.

“Do not give up hope, Prince Zuko. You are _not_ your predecessors.”

“No, I'm not. I plan on succeeding where they failed. It's my destiny.”

“If you keep on the right path you may discover there's more to your destiny than you know.”

“I have to regain my honor and return home,” said Zuko. “There's nothing more to know.”

* * *

Soon, the last bit of land could no longer be seen, so Iroh went down to the main deck.

“Come, I will show you your quarters,” he said to Chiara.

They went inside.

“We will be in the officers' quarters on the upper level,” he said as they ascended the narrow staircase. “I had your belongings put there already.” They walked down the hall where he stopped at a room and opened the door. “It's much smaller and more...drab than your room at home, and there's only a cot...”

“It's fine,” she said.

“My quarters are right next to yours.”

“Where should I start working?” she asked.

“Already you are ready to work,” he laughed. “I am sure Ozen wouldn't mind having your help in the galley.”

They walked out and she followed him down to the galley.

“This is Ozen, the cook,” he said to her.

The short, round man who clearly enjoyed food walked around the chopping table where he had been working.

“Ozen, this is my daughter, Chiara.”

“General Iroh,” said Ozen before looking at Chiara. “What a beautiful daughter.”

“She is ready to be put to work.”

“General, you can't put such a beautiful young woman like that to work in the galley.”

“Thank you, Ozen,” said Chiara as she bowed to him. “But I enjoy keeping busy.”

Ozen laughed. “Come on then,” he said.

Iroh left her in the galley where she worked peeling vegetables, cutting meat, and listening to Ozen's stories.

At lunch, she served Iroh in the mess hall where they ate together.

“Has Prince Zuko eaten?” she asked him.

“I don't know. Ozen will know since he will prepare his meals for him.”

After eating, she returned to the galley.

“Do you know if Prince Zuko has eaten?” she asked Ozen.

“I just made his lunch. Would you like to take it to him?”

“I don't mind, but _he_ might,” she said softly as she picked up the tray.

She took it up to Zuko's quarters, but his door was closed, so she knocked.

“Enter,” she heard him say.

She carefully held the tray with one arm and opened the door. When she stepped inside she saw him meditating before some candles, so she quietly walked over to his table and set the tray down.

“What are you doing?” he asked when he looked up and noticed who it was.

“I brought your lunch.”

She turned to leave as he stood up.

“Why are _you_ serving it?” he asked.

His harsh tone made her think he was still upset with her, but she stopped and turned towards him.

“I'm sorry,” she apologized. “Ozen asked me to bring it to you.”

He realized she saw the harshness in his tone as directed towards her which was not his intention. “I-I just mean...well, you're not a servant.”

“I'm working in the galley,” she said.

He was surprised to learn she was put to work. “Why?”

“To keep busy.”

“You don't have to work...”

“I asked to work there,” she said.

She turned to leave again.

“Chiara, wait...”

She stopped and turned to him as he was moving closer to her.

“I...I'm sorry for what I said earlier...,” he started, “...about you being an Earth Kingdom peasant.”

“You don't have to apologize. Most Earth Kingdom peasants are kind people.”

“Yeah, Uncle said that,” he said softly as he looked away still feeling ashamed. “I'm sorry I tried to insult you though. I must've sounded like Azula.”

“It's okay.”

“I didn't mean it...”

“I'm not mad at you,” she said, “even if you did mean it.”

“All I want is to restore my honor and be back home again. I wish...I wish I never spoke at that meeting.”

“Your concern for your people is admirable, Prince Zuko. That makes you honorable. Never regret doing the right thing.”

He appreciated her words, but he still felt overwhelmed by the change in his life.

“Have you eaten?” he asked her.

“Yes, with the General.”

He did not want her to leave, but he did not have an excuse to keep her there.

“I want you to eat dinner with me,” he said softly.

“Tonight?”

“Every night, in my quarters.”

She nodded. “I'll see you tonight then.”

She left to go back to the galley, and throughout the day she served Iroh his tea, often joining him before going back to work.

* * *

That night Chiara carried their dinner up to Zuko's room and knocked. He opened the door, and when he saw it was her, he took the tray from her, and they walked over to the table which was covered in scrolls.

“Oh, can you move them?” he asked. “Be careful, though; some are fragile.”

She started gathering them up, but her eyes fell on some of the writing. “Are these about the Avatar?”

“Yes.”

“Where did you get them?” she asked as she started reading.

He hesitated, and she looked up at him. “I stole them,” he said softly.

“From?”

“The Fire Sages.”

He could not help the small smile that was forming as he thought about his “crime,” and when she started laughing, he laughed with her.

“You think it's funny?” he asked her.

“Would they have willingly lent them to you to help you on your quest?”

“No.”

“That's why it's funny. I'm happy you did it.”

“Really? But I thought you didn't want me to find the Avatar,” he said.

“Finding him is one thing; I don't want you to hand him over to the Fire Lord,” she said.

“It's the only way I can go back home.”

“I don't want to upset you, Prince Zuko, but considering no one's been able to find the Avatar in a hundred years, I don't think your father expects you to find him either,” she said.

“So when I do find him, he'll be proud of me,” he said confidently.

She did not feel as confident.

“When did you have time to get these?” she asked.

“I waited 'til Uncle was asleep last night and then I went to the High Temple,” he said in a low voice as if somebody might overhear their conversation.

She was impressed, but relieved that he had not been caught.

“Are you going to try to _acquire_ any more at the Fire Temple?” she asked.

He smiled. “If the opportunity presents itself.”

She laughed, and then she continued looking over the scrolls.

“May I read these?”

“Sure.”

They started eating, and afterwards, she and Zuko started reading the scrolls together discussing the possibilities of what some of the more cryptic ones meant.

* * *

Later, when Chiara went to her room, she placed her clothes in the chest and stored her erhu that Iroh told her to bring. She spread a blanket over the cot, and then she knelt on the floor next to it and meditated before the lantern as Iroh had taught her practicing her breathing exercises. Afterwards, she began practicing some small waterbending tricks. She enjoyed making the water turn to ice and back again, and she even heated some of it until it turned to steam. She drew a small stream around her in the air and around the lantern, and she would move it around the lantern flame in such a way as to produce small rainbows. After a while, she lowered the flame in the lantern, lay on the cot, and went to sleep.

Hours later, deep into her sleep, she awoke to a loud cry. It sounded as though it came from below where Zuko's room was, so she jumped up grabbed her robe, and threw it on as she ran out the door. She went down to his floor and knocked on the door.

“Prince Zuko?”

He did not answer.

“Prince Zuko, are you all right?” she asked as she slowly opened the door.

She glanced inside. The room was dark and she regretted not bringing her lantern, so she grabbed one from the hall and went inside. She saw Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down breathing heavy and looking distressed. She approached him.

“Prince Zuko...”

She set the lantern on the floor as she knelt down and looked up at him. She realized he had had a nightmare, and she reached up and began caressing his head. The grip he had on the bed relaxed. She moved to sit next to him, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to embrace him. The vivid scenes of his nightmare, of the Agni Kai against his father, faded away as he relaxed in her arms, and he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. He hated what had happened to him and where he was, and he would give nearly anything to be back in the palace again; but he was relieved that in his misery Chiara was present to give him comfort. She was a part of his happiest memories with his family and his connection to his previous life. He held her tighter, and though it was harder for her to breathe, she did not pull away knowing he needed it. When he finally released her, she softly touched his face.

“Lie down,” she said.

He obeyed and lay down. She stood up and straightened out his blankets, and then she covered him. He was tired, but he did not want to close his eyes fearing he would be forced to relive the Agni Kai again. She placed her hand on his head, and he placed his hand over hers.

“Don't leave,” he said in a soft, low voice.

“I'll be right above you.”

“Please stay with me.”

She felt bad, and she desired to obey him. “You know I can't.”

Though he wanted her to remain with him, he did not argue with her. She caressed his head one more time before picking up the lantern and returning to her room.

* * *

The next morning Chiara went to Zuko's room and knocked on the door to check on him. When he opened it, she noticed how tired he looked.

“Hey,” she said as she walked in. “Do you want me to bring you breakfast?”

“One of the men is bringing it,” he said softly.

“You should get some more rest. You look exhausted.”

“I can't sleep. I need to keep busy.” He looked down. “I'm sorry I woke you last night.”

She shook her head. “I wish there was something I could do for you.”

There was a knock at the door, so Zuko opened it.

“I have your breakfast, sir,” said the man holding the tray.

Zuko stood aside to allow the man to walk inside.

“Oh, Lady Chiara, I didn't realize you were here,” he said. “Do you want me to bring your breakfast as well?”

“No thank you. I'll be joining the General for breakfast.”

He nodded to her and then left after leaving the tray on the table. Chiara walked towards the door and tenderly placed her hand on Zuko's arm.

“I'll see you later,” she said.

She left to go to the mess hall.

* * *

A few days later, Chiara carried Zuko's breakfast to his room and knocked on the door, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see her standing there.

“I have your breakfast,” she said softly when he did not say anything.

“Oh...” He stepped aside. “...come in. I wasn't expecting you to bring it.” He took the tray from her. “Where's yours?” he asked her.

“This is just for you. I'm going to eat with the General in the mess hall.” She looked at him. “Would you care to join us?”

He slowly shook his head as he set the tray on the table. “No.” He looked at her. “But you and Uncle can eat here.”

She gently smiled. “I wish we could, but he thinks it's good to have at least one meal with the crew.”

Zuko nodded his understanding. Chiara had noticed some bandages and burn ointment on the table.

“Are you changing your bandage?” she asked.

“Uncle's been trying to get me to go to the infirmary and let the medic do it, but...I really don't want him touching it.” He felt uneasy at the idea of a stranger seeing or touching his wound. “I'm not sure _I'm_ ready to look at it either,” he added softly.

“Do you want me to do it?” she asked.

“You don't mind?”

“Of course not.” She picked up the bandages and ointment and walked over to the bed. “Sit. I'll take care of it.”

He was relieved she offered to do it for him as he was not ready to do it himself, and since it was Chiara who relieved his pain initially, he felt more comfortable with her taking care of it over a medic he had only met a few days earlier.

“It doesn't bother you?” he asked her.

“The only thing that bothers me is how you got it,” she said in a deep voice that betrayed her anger over Ozai's actions.

Zuko had never heard her use such a dark tone before, and he was touched that she cared so much about him to be angry for him.

He sat down and she began removing the wrapping from around his head.

“Has there been any pain?” she asked.

“Not since before you treated it.”

“Don't open your eyes at all,” she said as she removed the bandage over his eye. “There's still a fine layer of ointment you don't want in there.”

“Are you going to put your special salve on it again?”

She tenderly lifted his chin and held it. “Does it hurt when I touch it?” she asked as she used a clean cloth to carefully wipe away the old ointment.

“Not at all. It feels like nothing ever happened.”

She felt relieved by that. “I don't think I need to treat it then.”

“Does it look bad?”

“It's red. I'm going to put a fresh layer of burn ointment on it just to soften the skin.”

She delicately applied balm over the scar tissue, her soft touch making his heart beat a bit faster.

When she finished, she put a clean bandage over his eye and a wrap around his head to keep it in place.

“All done,” she said.

“Thanks.”

He stood up and followed her to the door mesmerized by her long black curls as they bounced in her ponytail behind her.

“Enjoy your breakfast,” she said before walking out the door.

After breakfast Chiara went to work again keeping busy about the ship. Her days would now be filled with work in the galley with the cook, mending and washing clothes, or feeding the komodo rhinos in the hold. Zuko was impressed to find that she was almost constantly working, but it also bothered him. He had always seen her as a member of the royal family and his future wife, so he believed menial labor was beneath her even when he had watched her work at Iroh's, though he found himself more troubled by her working with his crew than he ever had when she worked with Iroh's household staff.

* * *

One day, after she had fed the animals in the hold, Zuko was watching as she helped some members of the crew with their duties on the deck. On top of feeling conflicted about her working, he was also feeling envious seeing her so close to the younger members of the crew. Though she was only twelve, she was three years away from the age of promise making him uncomfortable with her spending so much time near so many men who might one day take an interest in her.

“The weather is quite beautiful today,” said Iroh as he stood next to him on the upper deck.

“Yes, she is,” said Zuko softly, sounding a bit dazed.

Iroh looked at him and then looked down to the lower deck to see what he was focused on. His eyes stopped at Chiara.

“I was speaking of the weather,” said Iroh.

Zuko snapped out of his daze. “What about it?”

“You seem distracted, Prince Zuko. Is something bothering you?”

“Chiara,” he said.

“Were you two arguing again?”

“What? No. She works too hard.”

Iroh smiled. “She enjoys keeping busy.”

“Can't you make her stop?”

“She's always been like that, even back home. She was always helping Tai in the kitchen, and the servants when they cleaned.” Iroh looked at him and smiled. “Didn't she have you working with her in the kitchen?”

Zuko thought about the times they would peel or chop vegetables together in Iroh's kitchen. “That was different. We didn't have to do that; it was just us doing something...together. Now she's together with _them_.”

“She's trying to be helpful. It's who she is.”

“But she shouldn't be doing menial labor. She's royalty.”

“Being royalty doesn't mean we can't be helpful when necessary.”

“It's not necessary for her to work, especially with the crew,” he added in a low tone.

“What else do you expect her to do, Zuko?”

“I don't know. I just hate seeing her work all the time.”

“She'll take time off when she's ready.”

* * *

As the days passed, Chiara would spend some of her downtime sitting on the deck looking out over the water, especially in the evenings when the moon was bright. At dinner she would eat with Zuko in his quarters, and sometimes Iroh would join them which often reminded him and Chiara of their meals with Lu Ten. Before going to bed, she meditated and then practiced waterbending knowing no one would disturb her.

Iroh enjoyed spending his time playing Pai Sho with the Chiara and the crew and sometimes Zuko, though he rarely participated. Some evenings Iroh would entertain the crew with music, and at least once a week was to be dedicated to “music night” in which many of the crew members would join playing their instruments or singing. Chiara often sang with Iroh and played the pipa or erhu, and although Zuko never joined in, he always enjoyed listening to her sing and play as he had at home, and on those nights he could be seen standing on the upper deck watching (though he tried not to make it look like he was watching).

It was not often that Zuko participated with the group in recreation, but he did occasionally play Pai Sho with Iroh and even Chiara, and most nights he and Chiara would play cards after dinner or study scrolls together. Most of his day was spent planning his course in search of the Avatar, reading any scrolls he could find, and meditating. And since Iroh decided to take over Zuko's firebending instruction, Zuko dedicated himself to his lessons, and he practiced his firebending as often as possible sparring with the crew for practice.

Unfortunately, at night, his nightmares continued, but not always with the same intensity. Whenever they woke Chiara, she would always go to comfort him, and the nights she did not wake, Zuko missed her presence, yet he was relieved he did not disturb her.

* * *


	13. The Western Air Temple

The first week on the ship seemed like eternity to Zuko who was not used to the constant droning of the engines and rocking of the ship. He had traveled by water before, but it had always been recreation, and it was never for so long and with no hope of going home until he finished his mission. He quickly grew anxious to find the Avatar and return to the Fire Nation.

* * *

When they arrived at the location of the Western Air Temple, Zuko, Iroh, Chiara, and a few soldiers, found their way into the temple. As his crew searched the area for the Avatar, Zuko and Iroh stood looking out at the scenery as Chiara was looking up at the buildings.

“This architecture is incredible,” she said. “The Air Nomads must've been a wonderful people.”

“What a stunning view,” said Iroh impressed with the sight before him.

“The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains,” said Zuko in a serious tone.

“You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim.”

“First we'll check each of the air temples; then we'll scour the world searching even the most remote locations until we find him.”

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest.”

“What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?”

“Don't you dare talk to him that way...,” started Chiara as she walked up to him, appalled by his disrespect.

Iroh pulled her away from Zuko who was stunned by her admonition.

“Chiara...,” said Iroh.

“He has no right to speak to you like that,” she said to Iroh. “You're the Prince of the Fire Nation and a great hero...”

“Chiara, it's okay...”

“It's not okay. I don't care if he was the Fire Lord, I won't stand here and allow him to disrespect you, especially after all you've done for him.”

Iroh and Zuko both were amazed by her defense of him, and rather than anger towards her, Zuko began feeling ashamed.

“You are a master of self control,” Iroh said to her. She understood he was speaking of her hiding her waterbending. “You must keep your temper under control. If you were to speak out like that to the wrong person, the consequences could be dire.”

“Yes, General,” she said obediently.

Zuko understood through experience what Iroh was saying.

“May I look around?” she asked softly.

“Do not stray too far.”

She walked off and went to explore the temple.

Zuko approached Iroh. “I'm sorry, Uncle,” he said softly. “She's right. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It's just the only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I won't rest...I _can't_ rest until I find him.”

Eventually, Zuko and Iroh joined the crew in searching the temple for some sign of the Avatar.

“General,” called Chiara as she ran out.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Did you find something about the Avatar?” asked Zuko anxiously.

“There's a giant Pai Sho table.”

“Oh, this I must see!” said Iroh excitedly as he followed her.

Zuko just sighed and walked off to search in a different direction.

* * *

After exploring every area of the enormous temple, they found nothing, and towards the end of the day as the sun was sinking, Zuko was standing at the edge of the temple again looking out at the view when Iroh walked up to him.

“No luck, Nephew?”

“No. And it would've been more helpful if you hadn't been playing Pai Sho all day.”

Despite the annoyance in Zuko's voice, Iroh smiled. “It's not everyday one gets to walk on a Pai Sho board to make a play. You really should have played a game; it was quite challenging.”

“I don't have time to play games.”

“You have your whole life ahead of you,” said Iroh.

“And if I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him.”

“You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday.”

Suddenly, they heard singing. They looked at each other as they both recognized the Fire Nation song for the dead, and then they ran to find Chiara. They discovered her kneeling on the ground singing over ashes, and as they approached her, they saw a pile of bones in front of her. They stood quietly behind her as the beautiful haunting song echoed around them. The soldiers had gathered around too taking off their helmets as they stood around the site of the remains. When Chiara finished singing, she laid on her lap a tiny little skull she had been cradling in her arms, and then she put her face in her hands and cried. Zuko's heart broke seeing her cry, and it reminded him of her crying over Lu Ten's death. He was just about to step towards her intending to hold her, but Iroh moved first, walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Chiara...”

“There were children,” she cried softly.

“Chiara, we should return to the ship.”

“How could they kill the children? What kind of a nation slaughters the young?”

Everyone standing there felt touched by her words, and both Iroh and Zuko felt guilty for the sins of their Nation.

“There was no one to mourn for them,” she said. “They were just murdered and their bones and ashes left as if they meant nothing.”

Iroh was reminded of Chiara's village.

She tenderly placed the skull with the other bones. She stood up and tied her hair back, and then she picked up a rock and placed it near the bones. She continued placing rocks in a circle, and Iroh, Zuko, and the soldiers began helping her as her compassion stirred their own. Eventually, there was a large pile of stones covering the bones and ashes. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and tied it to a stick she placed in the top of the pile. Then she began collecting any flowers she could find, gathering them in her skirt, and she laid them around the stones.

When they finished they started heading back to the ship mostly in silence. Zuko walked next to Chiara during their return as he was worried about her, but she just quietly walked along without saying a word, so he remained silent too. The sky was dark by the time they made it back, and Chiara went to a secluded spot on the stern and stared out at the black water as it moved behind the ship lit up only by the moonlight.

* * *

When she did not show up for dinner, Zuko became more worried about her, so he went to find her. He went to her cabin and knocked on her door, and when she did not answer, he opened it a crack without looking inside.

“Chiara,” he called softly.

It was dark, so he lit a fire in his palm and slowly entered.

“Chiara?” he called again.

He looked at the cot and was surprised to find it empty. He was stunned by the small size of her quarters as it was the first time he had been inside. After he walked out, he ran into Iroh in the hallway.

“Uncle, have you seen Chiara?”

“Not since we returned to the ship. She's not in her room?”

“No.”

“Look along the edge of the ship,” said Iroh. “She loves to watch the water.”

Zuko nodded and went to the deck where he walked around the ship. When he saw her on the stern leaning against the rail, he was about to approach her, but he hesitated as he looked at her. He was amazed by the gentle glow of her skin as the light of the full moon seemed to reflect upon it. Her natural beauty was enhanced and she appeared to be a supernatural entity to him, one he almost feared to disturb. Hearing someone nearby, she turned and looked at him, breaking him from his trance.

“Hey,” he said walking up to the rail next to her. “You didn't come to dinner.”

“I'm sorry.” She stood up straight. “I meant to bring you something.”

He stopped her before she could walk off. “You're not eating?”

“I'm not hungry.”

He took her right hand in his pulling her back to the rail next to him, and he continued holding her hand as he placed his left arm around her. She leaned against him resting her head against his shoulder and they both stood quietly looking out at the water.

* * *

Later that evening after Chiara went to her room, Iroh decided to visit to check on her.

“Are you okay?” he asked as they sat on her cot.

“Yes.”

“I'm sorry for what you saw, Chiara. I'm ashamed of what my Nation has done...of what _I_ have done.”

She looked at him. “I don't blame you...”

“You should. What you saw at the air temple was no different than what was done to your village, to your parents.”

“But you weren't responsible for that.”

“If I had arrived sooner, or gave the captain clearer instructions...”

“Do you regret it?”

“Every day,” he answered sadly.

“That's why I don't blame you. How many generals and soldiers don't regret it, but continue to slaughter the innocent without remorse?”

“Too many,” he said softly.

“You chose to lead a different life, one deserving of forgiveness.”

He was amazed by her forgiving nature and comforting words.

“You are a wise young lady, Chiara.” He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest as he held her.

* * *

The next day Chiara got back into her routine on the ship, and though she was normally quiet, she was quieter than usual. That night she ate with Zuko in his room as was custom for them.

“Your cabin is so...small,” he said. “Couldn't Uncle put you in better quarters?”

“It's fine.”

“You don't even have a bed; it's just a cot.”

“It's good enough.”

“At least let me have them put a bed in there.”

“Thank you, but the cot's fine,” she said.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “When we traveled the Earth Kingdom, we sometimes slept on mats under the stars.”

“D-do you want to trade rooms?” he asked.

“What? No. You would really do that?”

He nodded. “If you want this one. I'd just be spending more time in your new room than your old one.”

She could not help a small smile at his generosity, and she shook her head. “I couldn't take your room from you.”

“We could share it,” he said softly.

“No. And that would _not_ go well with the General.”

Zuko softly laughed.

“My room's fine,” she said.

He did not continue pushing the issue, but he still did not like that she was in such a small, drab cabin with few furnishings while his was a bit more roomy and comfortable.

Later, after dinner she placed their plates and cups on the tray and then she started cleaning up his room.

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“You got too used to your servants,” she said. “Look at this mess.”

“You're not a servant. You shouldn't be doing that.”

“Go meditate or something and let me clean. I'm not eating dinner here anymore until this is cleaned up.”

He softly laughed, but then he decided to meditate while she tried to quietly clean his room. When she finished cleaning, she sat on his bed and began mending some of his clothes.

She was still busy when he finished meditating, so he sat next to her.

“You're still working,” he said.

“There's still work to be done,” she said as she cut the thread on his shirt she just mended. She held it up. “Would you prefer the hole?”

“No,” he smiled taking it from her. “Thanks.”

She stood up and took it back from him, and he watched her put it away along with some other clothes. As much as he felt the work was beneath her, he appreciated what she did for him as he now saw how clean his room was. When she picked up the tray from the table he stood up.

“Are you leaving?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He was not ready for her to leave as he was enjoying her presence.

“Do you have to?” he asked softly.

“Is there something you need me to do?”

“I think you've done enough.” He was looking around. “I...I have some more scrolls,” he said trying to think of an excuse to keep her there.

She smiled and then set the tray on the floor so they could read at the table.

They spent hours reading together, and afterwards, she left to take their dishes to the scullery where she cleaned them before going outside to stand on the bow and look out at the sea. The moon was still full and bright, and it shone down on her strengthening her and making her feel as though she could lift the sea in front of her. Later, Zuko walked out onto the upper deck, and his eyes were drawn to Chiara below who seemed to glow in the moonlight. She looked radiantly beautiful, and he felt himself pulled towards her, so he left the upper deck and went below where he slowly approached her. Her hair was flowing gently behind her in the wind, and she almost looked like a spirit in the moonlight as he came nearer to her. Unable to resist contact, he reached out and tenderly grabbed a lock of her hair and allowed it to slide over his hand. She turned and looked up at him and smiled which he enjoyed as she had been so reserved lately. He ran his fingers over her forearm which felt like silk to him.

“You should be resting,” she said.

“So should you,” he replied. He continued looking at her. “You look like you're glowing,” he said.

“The moon's bright tonight; _everything_ looks like it's glowing.”

He smiled at her, but he still felt she looked more radiant than everything else.

“It's quite late,” said Iroh as he walked up behind them. “You two should be in bed.”

“You talk to us like we're children,” said Zuko.

Iroh laughed. “You _are_ children.”

“But I'll be fourteen soon,” he argued.

“Like I said, you _are_ children.”

Chiara softly laughed as she turned towards Iroh. “Good night, General.” She kissed him on his cheek. “Good night, Prince Zuko.”

“Don't I get one of those?” Zuko asked her.

“Yes,” said Iroh to their surprise. “When you have your own daughter.”

Chiara giggled as she walked off.

* * *

The next morning after Zuko woke up and dressed, he decided to remove his bandage. Chiara had been replacing it whenever he asked her, but it had been annoying and uncomfortable to wear. He had not yet seen his own injury, and he only kept the bandage on because he dreaded uncovering the wound knowing it would draw everyone's eyes. Also, he was not looking forward to being blind in one eye, and the bandage gave the illusion that his sight was just hidden behind it. He was about to reach up and unwrap it, but instead he pulled out his knife and sliced through it taking it off all at once rather than slowly. He kept his eyes closed as he reached up and placed his hand on his lower cheek. His skin felt smooth, but as he slid his fingers up towards his eye, he felt the rough skin over his cheekbone surprised that it felt more like a scar than the tender skin of a severe burn just over a week old. He continued moving his hand touching the scar following the edge, and then he ran his fingers over his eye. There was no pain. He was still amazed that Chiara's salve completely deadened the pain even when it was touched. He was hesitant to leave his room as he was not sure if he was ready to endure the stares. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door causing him to pull his hand away from his scar.

“Enter.”

“I have your breakfast, sir,” said the man who entered.

He walked in and placed it on the table as Zuko walked towards it.

“Where's Chiara?” asked Zuko. “Why didn't she bring it?”

The man was staring at the scar.

“I don't know, sir. I was just told to bring it to you.”

He kept staring awkwardly.

“You have a problem?” snapped Zuko.

“Uh...no, no, sir.”

He turned and left, so Zuko knelt down at the table and picked up the chopsticks. He was feeling angry as he realized the man's reaction was going to be an ongoing occurrence for the rest of his life with everybody who looked at him, and he really wished that Chiara had been the one to bring his food; he was sure she would not have stared awkwardly. Suddenly snapping him out of concern over his scar, it just occurred to him that he was seeing with both eyes. He looked around the table and then around his room, and then he moved his hand in front of his left eye. His vision seemed completely unaffected. It was an unexpected surprise after having been told he would be blind. Forgetting about the scar, he ate his breakfast with his heart a tiny bit lighter.

After breakfast, Zuko went to the bridge where Iroh was playing Pai Sho with another crew member.

“Good morning, Prince Zuko,” he said jovially when he glanced up at him. He did a double-take as he realized his bandage was missing. He also noticed that the scar was not as dark or as large as he expected, especially considering the extent of the original injury. “You-you've finally been to the infirmary?”

“No,” answered Zuko.

“How are you feeling?” Iroh asked a bit hesitantly as he suspected Zuko might blow up.

“I feel like finding the Avatar. Where's Chiara?”

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “What do you want with her?” he asked almost defensively.

Zuko looked at him curious about his tone. “I wanted to see her.”

“She's probably feeding the rhinos,” he said as he put his attention back to his game.

Zuko was not ready to go into the darker interior of the ship yet, so he stepped out on the upper deck where he looked out over the sea and took in the contrast of the bright blue sky as it met the brilliant blue-green hue of the ocean. He looked up at the sky and watched the feathery, white clouds suspended above him. As he was enjoying the use of both eyes, Iroh eventually joined him.

“How is your eye?” he asked softly. “Any pain?”

“No. And I can see.”

Iroh was surprised.

“I couldn't see out of it a week ago,” he said. “Whatever Chiara put on it helped.”

Iroh knew exactly what she had put on it, and though he was not angry, he _was_ worried.

“It was probably just a coincidence,” said Iroh. “Some wounds just take time to heal.”

Zuko still felt it was Chiara's medicine.

* * *

Later, Chiara was on deck enjoying the smell of the sea and the wind in her hair as she was taking a break before working in the galley for lunch. Iroh, upon seeing her, walked out on deck and stood next to her.

“Have you seen Prince Zuko today?” he asked casually.

“No.”

“It seems that his injury did not result in the blindness that was expected,” he said.

“That's great,” she said. Inside, her heart was doing cartwheels over the news.

“And I was quite sure the damage would have left a much more remarkable scar,” continued Iroh.

“Sometimes it just takes the right medicine.”

“Or the right waterbender,” he whispered in her ear.

“I couldn't let him suffer like that,” she said softly. “Not when I could do something. If I could've gotten to it sooner I would've been able to heal it without any scarring.”

“You must be careful that no one discovers your gift.”

“I promise he doesn't know I did it. He thinks it was a special salve.”

Iroh smiled. He wondered how Zuko would react if he learned of Chiara's lineage, but after hearing him yell at her the first day on the ship, he decided he did not want to risk it.

“Hey, I was looking for you,” said Zuko to Chiara walking up to them and standing next to her.

She looked up at him.

“You need something?” she asked.

Though he did not expect her to stare awkwardly, he was not sure why it was still a surprise to him that she did not look at him any differently or even acknowledge that he removed the bandage.

“I need to thank you,” he started softly, “for whatever you put on my eye.”

“You're welcome,” she said. She reached up and tenderly touched his face happy to see both of his fiery eyes without any clouding. “Is there any pain?”

“No. I'm not blind either. My vision is normal.”

“Good.” More cartwheels.

He stood at the rail and they looked out over the sea. Iroh was happy for Zuko that his vision was not affected, and he was also relieved that Zuko did not suspect Chiara's ability.

* * *

One day, as Zuko was practicing firebending on deck, Chiara approached him with her sword drawn. He attacked her with fire while she parried and deflected his attacks with her sword, an activity which they often enjoyed back home. Iroh had specifically wanted her trained by Piandao to fight against firebenders in case it ever became known that she was a waterbender. For years, Zuko, too, always practiced with her in order to train her against firebending due to Ozai often encouraging Azula to attack her. When some of the crew saw them sparring, they were impressed by their skill, and they stood around and watched them, and a few even placed some secret bets on the winner.

Now part of their routine in order to keep up their skills, Zuko would spar with Chiara with swords and other weapons. They were both proficient in self-defense and various weapons which they used during their practice on deck. Sometimes, the firebenders would attack both her and Zuko while they only used their swords. The crew was amazed at the two when they fought, especially against each other, and many times during their sparring, the men would often gather around to watch them. Chiara also often practiced the moves of the firebenders with Zuko on the ship just as she did with him, Iroh, and Lu Ten back in the Fire Nation.

* * *

One afternoon while Zuko and Chiara were battling with swords, Iroh was watching them as he sat drinking his tea. He was disappointed to see Chiara miss an attack which allowed Zuko to get the upper hand and win the fight.

“Chiara...,” called Iroh.

She bowed to Zuko before walking over to Iroh.

“How could you lose that fight?” he asked her in a low voice. “He was clearly open on the left and you missed your chance. You're better trained than that. Master Piandao would be quite disappointed.”

Zuko overheard him admonishing her and was surprised he was so harsh with her.

“Uncle, she did good,” he said after walking up to them.

“She can do better,” said Iroh. “If she had been fighting a real opponent, she would have been killed.”

“That's why we're practicing,” said Zuko.

“Then she needs to practice harder,” he said sternly.

Zuko looked at Chiara and shrugged. “Still better than _my_ father,” he said of Iroh's rebuke. He placed his hand on her upper arm. “I think you did good,” he added softly before he started walking away.

“So says the victor,” she said smiling.

Zuko laughed.

Chiara knelt down next to Iroh, and looking back to make sure Zuko was out of earshot, she leaned towards him and whispered, “I didn't want to defeat Prince Zuko in front of the crew.”

Iroh was surprised. “You lost on purpose?” he said a bit too loud for her comfort.

“Shhh...” She looked back again, but Zuko was not around. “Yes.”

“Do you do that every fight?” he whispered.

“No. Just when I feel like I'm winning.”

As always, he was impressed with her wisdom.

“Do you do that in Pai Sho as well?” he asked.

“Never," she smiled. "But I suspect you do sometimes.”

He laughed. “At least I know who to bet on now,” he said.

Her jaw dropped. “Shame on you,” she giggled.

* * *

A couple weeks later when Chiara arrived for dinner, Zuko was not in his room. She had been worried about him as he had seemed a bit more somber than usual earlier that day when they were sparring. When she entered his room, she set their dinner on the table next to a piece of parchment which she recognized to be a recent Fire Nation missive. A few minutes later, Zuko entered the room.

“I'm sorry I'm late...,” he started.

He saw the tears falling down her cheeks as he approached her.

“Chiara, what's wrong?”

She laid the letter on the table. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He continued holding her caressing her head.

“This came today?” she said softly as she sat up and wiped the tears away.

“Yes,” he answered sadly.

“All those soldiers.” More tears fell down her face. “The whole division.”

“I know,” he said in nearly a whisper.

“I'm...I'm not very hungry.”

“Me neither,” he said.

He helped her up and they walked to his bed where they sat down in silence as he held her hand. It took some time before Zuko could speak about it.

“It was deliberate,” he said softly.

She looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“General Bujing sacrificed the entire division using them as a diversion in order to mount another attack.”

“How...how do you know that?”

“I heard him suggest it at the war council.”

As understanding dawned on her, tears fell down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him to his surprise.

“You will make a most honorable Fire Lord.”

He was touched by her words, and he returned her embrace.


	14. The Northern Air Temple

A week later Chiara carried dinner to Zuko's room, and as usual, he took it from her at the door and carried it to the table. They sat and ate together as was their custom.

“Uncle said you were steering the ship today,” he said.

“Yes. The helmsman's been very patient with me.”

“Uncle said you're a fast learner. He said you'll be running the ship soon.”

“Lieutenant Jee can keep his job. I just enjoy learning different tasks.”

“You'll be the first Fire Lady to have been an officer if you enlist in the Navy,” he said with a smirk.

“You shouldn't joke like that.”

“You know I'm not joking,” he said seriously. “You could even be an admiral.”

She looked at him, and he cracked a smile, and then they both laughed.

“My becoming an admiral is more probable than my becoming Fire Lady,” she said. “I'm sure the Fire Sages will arrange a...a productive match for you with a prominent lady of Fire Nation descent.”

Zuko looked down. “What _prominent lady_ would want to marry a scarred prince?” he said sadly.

She reached across the table and tenderly lifted his chin to look in his eyes, and his heart melted at her touch. “This scar is a mark of your honor and love for your people. Any woman of the Fire Nation should be honored to have you as a husband.”

He was stunned by her words and the sincerity of her tone and he felt so in love with her.

“You're the only prominent lady I want to be productive with,” he said softly.

She blushed as she covered her mouth and started laughing which made him turn red and laugh as he realized what he had said. They decided to drop that conversation and finish their meal.

* * *

Months into Zuko's search for the Avatar, the ship was now north of the Earth Kingdom traveling east, and early one morning, there was a knock at his door. He felt agitated since he had just finished dressing and it was not time for his breakfast to be served, so he was grumbling when he opened it.

“Happy Birthday, my Prince,” said Chiara holding a large plate of food.

His stern face softened when he saw her, and a gentle smile formed on his face.

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped aside allowing her to enter.

When she placed the plate on the table he realized she had been holding something underneath. “I made you some hotcakes with sweet cream and ash banana bread, and there's some fruit.”

He walked up to her and his heart stirred as he looked at the breakfast she had prepared for him, and his stomach started growling as he breathed in the aroma. He knew she had risen early to make it, and he was grateful. She held out a cloth wrapped gift in her hand, and he smiled as he took it. Unwrapping it, he found it contained a large Fire Nation tapestry with two dragons with eyes the color of fire, not unlike his own eye color, creating a flame between them.

“Where did you get this?” he asked, the awe sounding in his voice as he held it up.

“I made it.”

He looked at her. “You made it? This is great. Thank you.”

He laid it over his bed, and then he reached underneath and pulled out a wrapped gift. Standing up and holding it out to her, his heart skipped a few beats when he saw her eyes light up.

“Happy birthday, Lady Chiara,” he said bowing to her.

“Aww...” She opened it to find a coat. “Oh, Prince Zuko, this is beautiful.” He was touched to see tears fill her eyes.

“The temperatures are dropping, and it'll keep you warmer than your old one. Uncle suggested I get it a little large so you can grow into it,” he added softly. “And then he complained that you were growing up too f...”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“Thank you. I love it.”

“Thank you for the tapestry,” he said holding onto her. “It's beautiful.” _Almost as beautiful as you_ , he thought as her affectionate embrace stirred his heart.

She released him too soon for his liking.

“I hope you enjoy your breakfast,” she said.

“My growling stomach says I will.”

She laughed, and then she tenderly caressed his arm before walking towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” he asked.

She turned and looked at him. “Back to the galley.”

“You shouldn't work on your birthday.”

“What are _you_ doing today?” she asked.

He smiled sheepishly. “Well...you know...the usual,” he said softly.

She laughed. “And so am I.”

“Okay, how 'bout we just take the day off together,” he suggested.

“Sparring, cards, a game of Pai Sho?” she smiled.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“You should eat breakfast here,” he said desiring her company.

“Let me go grab something from the galley.”

She went to the galley and returned with a small plate of food.

“Is that all you're eating?” he asked when she knelt down across from him.

“This is what I usually eat.”

“Chiara, that's not very much.”

“It's fine. I don't really like eating early. I'll eat a bigger lunch.”

“Here,” he said holding up a bite. “Have some of this.”

She took the bite.

“It's really good,” he said. “Where'd you get the ash bananas?”

“At the port the other day.”

“Is there more bread?”

“There is, but I'm saving some for the General.”

There was a knock at the door before Iroh opened it and looked inside. When he saw them at the table he stepped into the room.

“Happy fourteenth, Prince Zuko, and happy thirteenth, Lady Chiara.”

Iroh smiled as he looked at them, still remembering the time a few days before Zuko's sixth birthday, not long after he brought Chiara to the Fire Nation, when Zuko asked when her birthday was. Explaining to his young nephew that they did not know, Zuko insisted they celebrate their birthdays together; and from that time on they did so. And now both had grown so much since that time, and it made him long for the days when they were so young.

Iroh walked over to them and hugged Chiara, kissing her gently on the cheek before handing her a package. Then he handed one to Zuko.

“Thanks, General,” said Chiara.

“Yes, thanks, Uncle.”

“This is so beautiful,” said Chiara as she opened her package to find a layered kurta of deep burgundy with matching palazzos. “Thank you so much.”

“You're quite welcome,” said Iroh.

“Thank you, Uncle,” said Zuko as he was also given clothes which included a burgundy tunic and pants.

“You're both growing so fast,” he said. “And Prince Zuko, you're already taller than me.”

“I have to lean my head farther back to look in his eyes,” said Chiara making Zuko laugh.

Iroh saw the tapestry on the bed. “You did a wonderful job, Chiara,” he said as he stepped closer to look at it. “It rivals the tapestries in the palace.”

“Thank you.”

Iroh looked down and saw her new coat. “I see he gave you your gift.”

“It's beautiful,” she said.

“I told him you would make it more beautiful.”

She smiled. “And for that compliment, there's ash banana bread for you in the galley.”

Iroh's eyes lit up. “Then I will see you two later.”

After breakfast, Zuko and Chiara spent the day leisurely playing games and sparring. After a game of Pai Sho, which Chiara won as she played more often than Zuko, she stood up to leave.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I need to go to the galley.”

“Wait, you're not allowed to do any work today,” he said.

“I promise I won't do anything more than what I need to do.”

“What's that supposed to mean? What do you need to do?”

“I have another surprise for you.” She walked to the door. “I'll be back for dinner. The General wants to eat with us too.”

She left, and later when she returned she was carrying their meal, so he took the tray from her and placed it on the table. While she had been gone, he had hung up her tapestry next to his bed replacing another Fire Nation hanging.

“You didn't have to take your other tapestry down,” she said when she saw hers.

“I like yours better.”

When Iroh arrived, they sat down to eat, and Zuko was surprised to find that she had made him mochi for his birthday which he shared with her.

A few days later, Chiara was standing on the upper deck looking out at the sea. Zuko had just stepped onto the bridge and saw her standing outside in the coat he had given her. He walked out on deck and stood next to her.

“Uncle's right; you make it more beautiful,” he said softly.

“Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you.”

He stood with her for a while and they continued looking out at the sea together.

* * *

As they made their way towards the Northern Air Temple, they passed close to the Northern Water Tribe waters. Whenever Chiara worked on deck, she stayed on the side facing north and sometimes strained to see if she could detect some sign of the Water Tribe.

One day as they were sailing, she was staring north hoping to catch a glimpse of the ice fortress. Iroh walked out on deck and stood next to her looking out at the horizon as well.

“Do you miss it?” he asked her softly.

“Would it be bad if I said 'no'?” she asked.

“Of course not. But you wouldn't have to exercise so much self-control,” he said in reference to her waterbending.

“I don't mind. I'm home here.”

“You may not feel that way after we visit the other temples.”

“If I hadn't visited the last temple, the dead would still lie unmourned and unburied.”

“You are a truly compassionate child, Chiara.”

* * *

When they arrived at the mountains where the Northern Air Temple was located, Chiara continued burying any remains they found on their trek towards the temple; however, there were far fewer bodies than at the Western Air Temple. They discovered the reason as they approached the structure.

“Are they airbenders?” asked Chiara.

Everyone looked up and Zuko's heart began racing with excitement as he saw people flying around.

“The Avatar,” he said softly to himself as he rushed ahead anxiously.

The others struggled to keep up with him as he raced up to the temple sure that he had finally found the Avatar. It was an unfortunate disappointment to him, however, when they reached the temple and found out that none of them were airbenders and that the Avatar was not there.

Chiara enjoyed their time there as she got to see what remained of the air temple and learn of the flying bison. Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara spent some time with the mechanist who showed them his inventions, and then Chiara left them to explore more of the temple. It was during that time that Iroh and Zuko learned of the weapons the mechanist was designing and building for War Minister Qin, as the mechanist thought they were sent there by Qin to check on his progress. Zuko and Iroh did not bother to correct him.

After her exploration, Chiara walked outside and was watching the kids soaring through the sky when a young boy in a wheelchair who could not have been much more than nine appeared next to her.

“I'm Teo,” he said.

She looked down at him recognizing him to be the mechanist's son. “I'm Chiara. I've seen you out there flying. You're incredible.”

“Thanks.”

“So your dad built your wings for you?”

“Yes. He designed it after the fans he found here.”

“The airbenders' gliders,” she said. “That's really ingenious. What's it like to be up there?”

“It feels amazing,” he said. “Would you like to try it?”

“Really?” she asked excitedly. “I-I wouldn't know how.”

“Come on, it's easy.”

She followed him to a glider.

“The wind will carry you and lift you up,” he said. “All you have to do is hold on to...”

“Chiara!” yelled Zuko. “What are you doing?”

“Teo was going to show me how to fly.”

“You're not getting in that,” he said as he walked over to them.

“But it looks like fun. It would almost be like being an airbender.”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. “I'm not letting you jump off the temple.”

“I'll stay close to her,” said Teo as he followed them. “I won't let her get hurt.”

“No,” said Zuko. “We didn't find what we're looking for. It's time to leave.”

“Thank you, Teo,” said Chiara as Zuko continued pulling her away. “It was nice to meet you.”

They caught up with Iroh and the soldiers and they made their way back to the ship together.

* * *

After leaving the Northern Air Temple they began their long journey towards the Eastern Air Temple. That evening after they ate dinner, Chiara began cleaning Zuko's room as she often did about once a week though he tried not to leave so much lying around.

“Is this a new scroll?” she asked when she was making his bed.

“Yeah.”

“Where'd you get it?”

“From the air temple,” he answered.

She started looking over it. “Have you read it yet?”

“No, I haven't.” He took it from her.

She took it back from him. “Don't you have some meditating to do?”

“Yes, but I don't want you to read it before me,” he said as he reached for it.

She stepped away from him not letting him have it as she held it behind her back. “What does it matter if I read it first?”

“I found the scroll, so I should read it first,” he said.

“You mean you stole the scroll,” she smiled.

He laughed. “Yeah, so...”

“So you lose your right to read it first.”

He stepped towards her. “I'm going to get that scroll back,” he said threateningly.

She backed away from him as she rolled it up. “Of course. After I read it.”

He aggressively, but playfully, went after her and they began wrestling. After a long, playful fight, he had her on her back and took the scroll from her.

“I can't believe you tried to steal my scroll,” he said.

“I'm sorry, where did you get it from?”

He laughed as he stood up and helped her up.

“Fine, we'll read it together,” he said as he unfurled it and set it on the table.

He lit a candle and they sat together and read it.

* * *

* * *

The months went by as they sailed around the Earth Kingdom towards the Eastern Air Temple. One evening Chiara was standing out on the upper deck looking at the sky.

“What are you looking at?” asked Zuko walking up next to her.

“I'm just watching Zo the Dragon attack Nim the Terrible.”

He looked up at the constellations. “They're starting to rise higher above the southern horizon again where they belong.”

“It does seem odd seeing them so far south.”

Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky.

“Looks like Nim just got hit with a flaming arrow,” said Zuko.

Her soft laugh at his joke made him smile.

“In the Earth Kingdom, they call Zo Bin the Magnificent, a great earthbender who's hurling a rock at Han the Conqueror,” she told him.

“I don't see it.”

“Apparently, the fire of the dragon is a rock," she said as she tried to point it out.

“That doesn't make sense,” argued Zuko. “Those stars aren't even...they don't look anything like a rock.”

“I agree.”

“Maybe if he's vomiting lava it might work.”

She laughed. “So does that make him a firebender or an earthbender?”

“An Avatar maybe?” he said. “You said Avatar Kyoshi could lavabend.”

Iroh was inside on the bridge playing Pai Sho with one of the crew, and hearing Zuko and Chiara laughing outside drew his attention. He looked up and watched them for a few minutes as they were talking and pointing to the sky, and it made him smile seeing them enjoy themselves.


	15. The Eastern Air Temple

When they finally arrived at the Eastern Air Temple Chiara buried any remains they discovered as they made their long trek up one of the mountains. To her relief, however, they found the fewest bodies so far. Arriving at the top of the mountain they began their search for the Avatar, except for Chiara who spent her time learning whatever she could about the airbenders and the temple. She was saddened by the state of the architecture with much of it burned and collapsed, though the remains of the buildings were still impressive. The group had spent most of the day searching, and after crossing the bridge to the center mountain, they stopped for a break. It was after resuming their exploration that Zuko discovered an old man who was quietly meditating on a terrace.

“I don't believe it! I found the Avatar,” he yelled excitedly.

Everyone went running towards his voice, and when Iroh arrived he studied the man very closely.

“It's been over a year, and I've finally found you,” said Zuko as he slowly approached him expecting him to fight.

The man looked at him, but he did not move from his pose or even look like he felt threatened by him.

“Hello, I am Guru Pathik,” said the man.

“You're the Avatar,” insisted Zuko.

“You seek the Avatar, but I am not the one you're looking for,” he said.

“You're lying. You have to be the Avatar. I'm taking you back to my father.”

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “he is not the Avatar.”

Zuko looked at his uncle. “What do you mean? Look at him. He has to be.”

“One who's walked with the spirits,” said Pathik looking at Iroh.

“It's an honor to meet you, Guru Pathik,” said Iroh as he bowed. “You must forgive my nephew...”

“I don't understand, Uncle. How can he not be the Avatar?”

“I have already told you,” said Pathik, “I am Guru Pathik. I know you seek the Avatar, but you will not find him here.”

“Then why are _you_ here, old man?” asked Zuko.

“This is where I live,” he answered.

“Are you an airbender?”

“I am a spiritual brother of the Air Nomads.”

Zuko was frustrated and looked annoyed. “What does that even mean?”

“It means 'no,' Prince Zuko,” said Iroh. “He's not an airbender and he's not the Avatar.”

“But maybe we should take him back to my father, just in case.”

“Trust me,” said Iroh. “If you take him back to the Fire Lord and he discovers that he's not the Avatar, he will not be so pleased.”

Pathik looked around Iroh and saw Chiara standing near him. “One who flows like water...”

“Leave me with the Guru,” interrupted Iroh quickly and loudly as he turned Chiara around and started pushing her away while grabbing Zuko's arm and pulling him along.

“Uncle, what are you do...?”

“Just go, Nephew,” he demanded in a stern tone that told Zuko not to argue with him. “Take Chiara and your men and go search the rest of this mountain.”

Zuko huffed fire at Iroh's abrupt dismissal but did as he was told. As they walked off he looked at Chiara.

“What was that about?”

She had heard Pathik's words, but she just shrugged. “Who knows?”

“What do you think about the old man?” he asked her.

“I think I want to talk to him,” she said.

“You're right,” he said as he stopped walking. “We should interrogate him.”

“No, that's not what I meant. If he knew the Air Nomads, he must be over a hundred years old. Imagine what we could learn about their culture.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “You're just like Uncle.”

“Aww. That's so sweet,” she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“It wasn't meant to be,” he said dryly.

“I know, but it was.”

By the time Iroh returned from talking with Pathik the others had built a campfire as it had grown dark.

“Did you find out what he knows about the Avatar, Uncle?” asked Zuko.

“The Avatar is not here,” said Iroh.

“Did he say where he is?”

“He doesn't know, but he is waiting for his return.”

“Why do you smell like onions and bananas?” Chiara asked him as she handed him a cup.

“Don't ask,” he said taking the cup and quickly sipping some of his favorite ginseng tea. “We should return to the ship in the morning. We will not find the Avatar here.”

They camped at the temple for the evening, and then set out the next morning to return to the ship.

* * *

* * *

As time passed there was no sign of the Avatar, and Zuko's banishment weighed heavily on him, and he was becoming more temperamental and moody. It had been over two years since his journey began, and they were on their way to port for shore leave, at Iroh's insistence, before sailing towards the Southern Air Temple.

One day, Chiara was leaning against the rail on the bow taking a break before going to work in the galley, while her long, dark curls were gently blowing behind her. A few of the younger crewman were in a group watching her from a distance.

“She is beautiful,” said Tedo. “Her skin shines like bronze in the sunlight.”

“I bet it's as soft as it looks,” said Jozan.

“Did you ever notice how it seems to glow at night?” asked Tazah.

“Yes, she looks like a goddess,” said Tedo.

“Look how her curls catch the light,” said Tazah.

“How'd you like those wrapped around you?” said Jozan.

Zuko had been on the upper deck and was feeling angry as he overheard the men below, so he headed down to the lower deck.

“Watch what you say about her, Jozan,” threatened Shoza.

“Ooh, are you interested in General Iroh's daughter,” said Jozan.

“So what if I am?” said Shoza.

“So she's from the royal household. You don't stand a chance.”

“I'd be afraid of Prince Zuko,” said Tedo.

“With the way she fights, I'd be more afraid of _her_ ,” laughed Jozan. “Though I'd still like to be wrapped in those curls,” he said dreamily.

“You're speaking about a member of the royal family!” said Zuko in a deep, angry voice as fire came from his fists.

They all jumped to attention when they heard him.

“Don't you men have work to do?!” he said.

“Yes, Prince Zuko...,” some of them said simultaneously as they scattered.

Zuko walked up to Chiara.

“Hey,” she said. She had heard him yelling, though that was not unusual, but she thought he looked upset. “You okay?”

“Shouldn't you be working somewhere?” he snapped.

She was puzzled as he often complained that she worked too much.

“I...I was just taking a break. Did you need me to do something?”

“No. I just thought...well, you're usually working,” he said more calmly.

“And you usually complain when I'm working,” she said.

“That never stopped you.”

She laughed which made him smile.

Later in the afternoon after working in the galley, Chiara was standing on the deck looking out at the water. Shoza, one of the young soldiers, approached her.

“Chiara, I have a tear in my shirt,” he said.

He turned around to show her a tear at the seam on the back of the sleeve where it attached to the shoulder.

“Let me get a needle and thread.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” he asked.

“No. I'll be right back.”

She left to get her things. Meanwhile, Zuko had been on the upper deck watching her from a distance and wondering what they were talking about. When she reappeared, she walked over to Shoza and pulled out some thread.

Shoza had been quite infatuated with her as she had grown from a beautiful girl into a beautiful young woman while on board, and at fifteen she was now at an age when she could receive a proposal from a prospective husband. He had always been impressed with her when he watched her spar or sing or play an instrument, and he had watched her whenever he got the chance.

“You have a beautiful singing voice,” he said as she worked.

“Thank you,” she replied politely. “I enjoy singing with the General.”

It was curious to him to hear her address Iroh as “General” rather than “Father,” but he figured it was a royal's way of showing respect for rank.

“Where did you learn to fight with swords?” he asked her.

“Initially, the General and Prince Lu Ten taught me.” He noticed the sadness in her voice as she spoke Lu Ten's name. “Then I studied under Master Piandao.”

“Really? You studied with the Master?”

“Yes,” she answered as she started threading a needle.

“You're really good.”

“Thank you. He's a good teacher.”

Zuko was feeling jealous and getting angrier the longer they talked. Iroh stepped out from the bridge and walked up to him noticing the smoke emanating from his fists.

“You seem upset, Prince Zuko. Are you okay?”

“I don't like the way Shoza's looking at her.”

Iroh looked down at Shoza and Chiara. “They're just talking. It seems innocent enough.”

“Do you have another shirt you can wear while I repair this one?” Chiara asked Shoza.

He started taking his shirt off showing his well-toned 24-year old physique. “I have another one, but I'll wait.”

She took his shirt from him and started fixing it.

Iroh now felt uncomfortable seeing the shirtless young man talking to her, but he chose to remain calm so as not to encourage Zuko's anger.

“Look at him showing off and acting like she's his personal slave or something,” said Zuko deeply.

“One of her duties has been sewing for the crew,” said Iroh.

“And he couldn't just give her the shirt and go away instead of standing over her like that?”

Iroh chuckled at Zuko's jealousy. “Maybe he's just being friendly.”

“A little too friendly,” growled Zuko.

When Chiara finished, she pulled out her dagger and cut the thread.

“Nice knife,” said Shoza. “Can I see it?”

She handed it to him and then started pulling his shirt right side out.

“Where did you get this?” he asked as he looked over it.

“Prince Zuko gave it to me.”

Zuko was getting angrier as he watched him holding the dagger he had given her.

“Chiara!” he yelled unable to tolerate it anymore.

She looked up at him.

“Zuko,” whispered Iroh, “do not get upset with her.”

“O-Ozen needs you in the galley,” said Zuko to Chiara. “He said it's urgent.”

She nodded and then handed Shoza his shirt while she took her knife and put it in its sheath.

“Thanks, Lady Chiara,” said Shoza as he bowed to her.

“Your welcome,” she said bowing in return before walking away.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh sounding as if he was about to admonish him. “That was not very nice. But it was a good idea,” he added.

Zuko laughed to himself.

“What happens when Chiara realizes Ozen doesn't need her?” asked Iroh.

“It doesn't matter. Shoza isn't talking to her now,” he answered.

Chiara went to the galley where Ozen was taking a break in between his work.

“You called for me?” she asked him.

He looked at her curiously. “Not that I know of.”

“Oh...” She seemed puzzled. “Prince Zuko said you needed me and it was urgent.”

“I haven't spoken to the Prince.”

She laughed to herself as she realized what Zuko had done.

“Well, can you use my help?”

He smiled at her. “Well, there's not much to do right now, but did I ever tell you about the time young Prince Iroh disappeared from the ship near the island of the Sun Warriors?”

She smiled and sat down. “Tell me.”

She remained in the galley for the rest of the day helping the cook. On her way to Zuko's cabin for dinner, Iroh saw her.

“Chiara, you were busy in the galley all afternoon?”

“Yes. Apparently, it was urgent,” she said.

Iroh gently laughed. “Yes, it was quite urgent, otherwise Zuko might've set the ship on fire with his temper.”

She shook her head. “Your nephew has a good sense of humor.”

“He's just looking out for you.”

“At least I got to hear some more stories of young Prince Iroh,” she smiled.

“Oh, yes,” said Iroh somewhat embarrassed. “I'm sure Ozen has quite a few of those stories.”

“Such a troublemaker," she smiled.

“Well, I can't disagree with that.”

She giggled before going to Zuko's cabin where she knocked on the door.

“Hey,” he said when he opened it. “I haven't seen you all day.”

“I was urgently needed in the galley.”

He sheepishly smiled as he took the tray from her.

“Nice one,” she said as she giggled.

They sat down and started eating.

“He doesn't need to treat you like his slave,” he said.

“Ozen doesn't treat me like a slave," she said, though she knew he was not referring to the cook.

“Not Ozen. Shoza.”

“He wasn't. He asked if I could fix his shirt. I sew a lot of the guys' clothes. I don't mind.”

“Are they usually standing naked over you while you work?”

She laughed. “He...he wasn't...”

“He was all over you. Maybe you should just stick to working in the galley.”

“I'm not sure why it matters where I work,” she said.

“You're the only girl on board...and...and...you're really beautiful,” he said softly.

“Aww. You really think I'm beautiful?”

“It doesn't matter what _I_ think. I don't like the way Shoza looks at you. He's always watching you. Several of the guys do.”

“I never noticed.”

“Because you're always busy working while they're staring at you, or they do it when you're not looking.”

“I'm sure they don't mean anything by it.”

“You're a distraction to them.”

The thought that she could be a distraction to his crew worried her. “I don't want to be a distraction,” she said softly. “Maybe I _should_ stay in the galley then.”

“Good idea,” he said.

After dinner they played cards until it was late and Chiara left to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Chiara remained in the galley with Ozen who was happy to have her help and someone with whom he could share his stories.

Late that afternoon, Iroh was in Zuko's room going over their course when one of the men brought his tea to him.

“That reminds me,” started Iroh after nodding his thanks to the man who set the tray before him, “Prince Zuko, have you seen Chiara today? I haven't seen her for breakfast, lunch, or tea.”

“She's probably in the galley.”

“Still?”

“I convinced her to work there all day.”

“All day?” asked Iroh, surprised. “Why would you have her work there all day?”

“So the crew isn't so distracted.”

“How are they distracted?”

“I see the way they look at her. She's the only girl on board; they're always staring at her, and the crude things they say about her...”

“What crude things?” asked Iroh.

“Like...well...I'm not going to repeat them. But now they're talking to her.”

“Zuko, you can't chase away every young man that speaks to her.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Chiara is growing up and will one day...get...married,” he said as he dreaded the thought. “You cannot stop the course of her life.”

“When we return to the Fire Nation, Chiara will be _my_ wife.”

“What?! You can't take her for your wife.”

“Why not?”

“Because...because she is an orphan, and you will need a wife whose lineage can be traced. We do not know Chiara's parents.”

“I don't care about her lineage.”

“As Crown Prince of the Fire Nation you will not be allowed to marry her.”

“I would think you'd approve of it. She'll remain in the family.”

“She will always be family to me, Zuko...”

“I will make her Fire Lady.”

“The Fire Nation will not accept her.”

“The Fire Nation isn't marrying her...”

“ _You_ represent the Nation.”

Zuko was upset that his uncle insisted he could not marry her, and Iroh was tired of the argument.

“We will leave this argument to another day,” said Iroh. “For now, Chiara needs to be in the fresh air. She should not be locked away in the galley all day every day just to prevent her from talking to the crew.”

“You saw Shoza yesterday. He was all over her.”

“What next then? Will you lock her in the brig when you see her talking to Ozen?”

“I won't lock her in the brig,” he said softly.

“I am releasing her of her duties in the galley,” said Iroh.

He left his tea and walked out to go to the galley where he found Chiara diligently helping Ozen.

“Chiara,” said Iroh, “when you're finished here, you may go take a break on deck.”

“Ozen already made me take a break.”

“You're done here, Chiara,” said Ozen. “Do as General Iroh says.”

Though Ozen had not given any indication, she wondered if she had done something wrong. She nodded and left to go up on deck.

“She is a hard worker, General Iroh. I had to force her to take a break earlier. And I was surprised to learn she was to work here all day from now on.”

“Prince Zuko feels some of the men are distracted by her presence on deck.”

“She _is_ a beautiful young woman,” Ozen laughed. “And I enjoy working with her all day, but it seems unfair to her.”

“She will not be confined to the galley,” said Iroh.

Zuko had been looking for Chiara when he finally found her at the stern looking out over the water, but before he could approach her, Iroh walked up to her, so Zuko stepped back so as not to be seen.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked Iroh when he was standing next to her.

“Not at all. Prince Zuko had no right to confine you to the galley.”

“But if some of the men really are distracted, I don't want to cause any problems.”

“Zuko is jealous. He insists that you are to be his wife once his honor is restored.”

She stood in quiet thought.

“When that time comes, I'll leave the Fire Nation and head north,” she said softly. “I won't allow him to truly be dishonored.”

Iroh felt saddened at the thought of losing Chiara. He believed that she would be the perfect spouse for the Prince, but he feared that if it ever became known that she was from the Water Tribe and that she was a waterbender, it would be dangerous for her. He put his arm around her and she hugged him.

“We won't think about that now,” he said.

Zuko was also saddened at the thought of Chiara leaving him, and he could not understand why she thought he would be dishonored if they married, but he was determined not to lose her.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Chiara was washing clothes on deck one afternoon when one of the younger soldiers approached her.

“Lady Chiara, I got some blood on my pants,” said Tazah as he held them out to her.

“Oh no, are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Just a cut,” he said showing his bandaged arm.

She took the pants. “I'll get them clean.”

“Thanks.”

She started working on the blood stain.

“Maybe...maybe you could teach me how to play Pai Sho later,” he said.

“You should ask General Iroh,” she said. “He's a much better play...

“Chiara!” called Zuko as he started walking over to them.

“Thanks, Lady Chiara,” said Tazah as he quickly bowed. “I'll get them later.”

He walked away as Zuko arrived.

“What did he want?” asked Zuko.

“Blood stain,” she said as she showed him.

“And Pai Sho? I told Uncle you were a distraction; he didn't believe me.”

“At least he was still wearing pants,” she said.

“Don't you have work to do in the galley?” he snapped not amused by her remark.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh as he walked up to them. “She already worked in the galley today.”

“I warned you she was distracting the crew,” Zuko said to him. “He asked her to teach him how to play Pai Sho.”

“I told him to ask you,” she said to Iroh.

“He probably cut himself on purpose just for an excuse to talk to her,” said Zuko.

“What?!” said Chiara shocked by his accusation.

“Zuko, I wish to speak to you privately,” said Iroh.

“But...”

“Now,” he insisted.

Zuko reluctantly followed Iroh inside where they could talk in private.

“Zuko, Chiara is _my_ daughter. You will not order her to work in the galley.”

“It's the only place where she can work without the men...flirting with her.”

“I will not have her working in the galley all day because of your jealousy. You need to let it go.”

“Tazah asking her to teach him Pai Sho is a distraction.”

“Pai Sho is recreation, not a distraction,” said Iroh. "The only one distracted by Chiara is you.”

“You're the one who had to bring her on board.”

“Then next time we make port I will put her on the next ship returning to the Fire Nation and send her home.”

Iroh left the room and went to the deck where Tazah was talking to Chiara again.

“General,” said Chiara, “Tazah is interested in learning Pai Sho.”

“Oh, that is wonderful,” said Iroh. “I will be happy to teach you.”

Chiara laughed to herself.

“Uh...uh...thanks, General Iroh,” said Tazah.

“We can start your lessons tonight.”

“I-I look forward to it.”

Tazah bowed to them before walking away.

“Maybe Zuko is right,” Iroh said softly to Chiara.

“So back to the galley?” she asked.

He chuckled.

“Or should I just head north now?”

“No, not yet,” he said. “How about a game of Pai Sho?”

She smiled. “Just as soon as I get this blood out.”


	16. The Southern Air Temple

A few weeks later, they spotted another Fire Nation ship in the distance.

“It looks like a supply ship,” said Iroh who had been on the upper deck. “Prince Zuko, we should contact them. I'll have them take Chiara back to the Fire Nation.”

“What? I don't want her to...you don't need to send her back.”

“I believe you were right. She has grown into a beautiful young woman, and the younger soldiers do seem to be quite interested in her. At home I have servants that will watch over her.”

“I don't want her to go,” said Zuko.

“But you said that it brings her dishonor by her being here with you.”

“I know what I said. I...I just don't want her to leave. She makes this seem...less like banishment,” he said softly.

Iroh quietly laughed to himself. “I think I will let Chiara decide for herself,” he said as he walked away.

Iroh went down to the galley where he found Chiara working with Ozen.

“Chiara, I must talk to you,” he said.

She followed him to a private area.

“What is it? Am I in trouble with Prince Zuko again?”

Iroh chuckled. “Possibly. There's a supply ship in the distance heading back towards the Fire Nation. We can contact them and you can return home.”

“What?” she asked suddenly feeling worried. “I don't want to leave you.”

“You've been working very hard on this ship. You've earned time off. You can return home and continue your school lessons...”

“Do I have to go?”

“I'm leaving the decision to you. If you wish to remain on board, you may stay.”

“I do wish it. I'll work in the galley or in the hold if Prince Zuko doesn't want me around the crew.”

“I don't want you confined below deck.”

“I'll do it if it means I can stay here with you.”

He was amazed by her devotion to him, and he rubbed her arm. “You can stay,” he said. “But you will not work just below deck.”

Later, while Iroh was busy playing Pai Sho with one of the crew members, Zuko went to the galley to talk to Chiara.

“Chiara,” he said. “I need to talk to you.”

As she followed him outside the galley, she worried that he was sending her home.

“I'm being sent home?” she said softly and sadly.

“What?! No,” he said. “I don't want you to go. Tell Uncle you want to stay here.”

“I told him earlier I don't want to go back.”

“You did?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“He said he was sending you home.”

“But I said I'd work in the galley or in the hold if I could stay.”

He was amazed by her desire to remain with them. “You would do that rather than go home?” he asked.

“Home is wherever you and the General are.”

He loved that she felt that way.

“When I talked to him he said I could remain here if I wanted,” she said. “What made him change his mind?”

Zuko felt relieved. “He didn't. I didn't realize you talked to him,” he said softly. “I don't want you to leave. You...you're like a bit of home here.”

She felt touched by his words, but wondered how he would feel if he knew she was from the Water Tribe. She gently touched his face. “I have to go back to work.”

“You should take a break out on deck.”

“I'll be done in a little bit.”

She went back to the galley to finish her work.

* * *

One evening, as Zuko and Chiara sat down for dinner, he pulled out a little pouch and held it out to her.

“I got this for you today at the port,” he said softly.

She took the pouch and emptied it into her hand, and a ring fell out. It was made up of two silver dragons that interlaced, one with yellow topaz eyes and the other with green emeralds, and it was designed to spiral around the finger.

“Oh, Prince Zuko,...it-it's beautiful,” she said as she looked closely at it. “Wh...why did you get this?”

“I saw it and I thought of you.”

She was deeply touched. She looked at him. “You shouldn't have done this.”

“Why not? You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” she said softly.

He was surprised, but touched as tears filled her eyes.

“Here,” he said as he took it from her.

He took her left hand, but she pulled back and shook her head making him laugh.

“I tried,” he said.

He took her right hand and placed the ring on her forefinger. “You're the dragon empress.”

She smiled as she remembered their time on Ember Island.

“I can't believe you did this,” she said as she was looking at it.

“I wanted to give you something so you'd always remember me.”

She looked at him. “I have the knife you gave me.”

“But this is different.” He pulled out the green crystal she had given him years earlier. "I still have this."

“Aww. I didn't know you brought that.”

“I didn't know you were coming with us, and I wanted something to remind me of you,” he said as he rolled it over in his hand. He looked in her eyes. “But you being here is even better.”

* * *

As they approached the Southern Air Temple, Zuko was hopeful that this was where the Avatar would be as it was the last of the air temples for him to visit.

When they arrived, the way up the mountain was strenuous for everyone, especially as the air became thinner, but eventually they made it. Chiara explored the temple as she had the others, and she was impressed by everything she saw, yet saddened by the destruction. As they searched for the Avatar, they came upon a building with a great double door. The men tried hard to push it open, but they were unsuccessful. Chiara studied the design on them.

“We need an airbender,” she said.

“That's what we're looking for,” said Zuko feeling a bit frustrated.

“Look at this design. The wind needs to flow through it in order to unlock it.”

He looked closer at it. “You're right. Find some way to create an airflow,” he ordered his men.

They looked around and came up with some things in order to produce wind to unlock the doors. When they finally managed to open them, they entered. After searching throughout the sanctuary and seeing that it was devoid of life, the soldiers left. Chiara, however, continued walking around. She was amazed by the number of statues that stood inside, and as she walked around them she discovered the styles of the four nations.

“General,” she called as she stood before one of the statues.

He walked back into the room, as did Zuko.

“They're the Avatars,” she said. “Here's Avatar Roku. It looks like the one at the Fire Temple.”

“It _is_ Roku,” said Iroh.

“He's so impressive.”

“I don't see what's so impressive about him,” said Zuko.

“How can you not be impressed by the Fire Nation Avatar?” she asked. She studied the statue. “You could be related.”

“I'm not related to the Avatar!” he said angrily.

“I don't know,” she said thoughtfully as she looked more closely at it. “I think you have his eyes.”

Iroh was chuckling but for more than just her teasing.

“It's not funny, Uncle!”

“I think she's right, Prince Zuko. You do favor the Avatar.”

“That's enough from you two,” said Zuko.

Iroh and Chiara laughed as they moved to the next statue.

“It's Avatar Kyoshi,” she said recognizing the statue. “I would love to train with her Kyoshi Warriors.”

They moved to the next statue. “This must be Avatar Kuruk,” said Zuko.

“Northern Water Tribe,” said Chiara softly.

They moved to the next one.

“Avatar Yangchen, an airbender,” she said.

Soon they left the sanctuary and continued exploring other parts of the temple. They decided to camp there overnight since it was an enormous complex, and they continued their search the next morning. Like the Western Air Temple, they discovered many remains of the dead. Camping there gave Chiara time to bury them with the others' help. As she did at the other three temples, she sang a Fire Nation song for the dead and left a stick with her hair ribbon to mark the largest burial site.

Towards the end of the second day after a long search, they all settled down in the camp for dinner, except for Chiara. When Zuko noticed she was missing, he began to worry.

“Uncle, where's Chiara?” he asked.

“I have not seen her in a while. Maybe she is in the sanctuary with the statues.”

“We shut the doors on that building. She wouldn't be able to open them alone.”

Zuko stood up.

“I'll help you look for her,” said Shoza as he went to stand up.

“I've got it,” said Zuko as he walked off.

He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. When it seemed as thought he was never going to find her, he became even more worried; however, that's when he finally discovered her building a stone monument near an old hut. He assumed she was burying more bones.

“Chiara,” he said as he walked up to her. “I've been looking all over for you.” He held out an apple he had brought for her. “They made dinner.”

“Thanks, but I'm not hungry,” she said as she continued building the shrine.

“You've been working like this all day. You should eat.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Please take it. Eat it later.”

She put the apple in her pocket, and then he began helping her with her monument. When they finished, she sat down near the door of the hut and began unraveling her braid. Then she created a thin braid from a small portion of her hair underneath. Zuko sat next to her. He was surprised when he watched her pull out her knife and cut the braid when she finished. She tied each of the ends with string, and then attached it to a stick she placed in the top of the monument, and then she sat down again.

“If you do that at each grave, you'll have no hair left,” he said softly.

“I don't have any more ribbons.”

“You didn't leave a ribbon at all the graves.”

“This one's special, so I want to leave something.”

“What's so special about it?”

“If I'm ever assailed by my enemy, I hope I'll be as fearless and determined as this airbender.”

She pulled the door open. Zuko, curious, got up and looked inside the hut. His jaw dropped as he saw the skeleton of the monk surrounded by no small number of dead Fire Nation soldiers.

“Why...why didn't you bury them?”

“That scene alone is a monument more worthy than all the ones we've built put together,” she said sadly.

He sat down next to her again and offered her some water which she drank. After they rested, he stood up.

“We should get back before Uncle sends out a search party.”

He held his hand out to her, and she took it and stood up and they started walking back to the camp. As they were walking Chiara heard something.

“We're being watched,” she said softly to him not slowing in her pace.

He became more alert, and he realized he heard something too.

“It sounds like it's in the trees,” he said.

“An animal maybe?”

“Possibly.”

They heard a scurrying noise behind them and they quickly turned around, Chiara pulling out a shuriken while Zuko was ready to shoot fire.

“Where'd it go?” he asked.

She shook her head, but then something caught her eye.

“Look,” she pointed up in a tree.

He looked, and they both saw huge round eyes staring at them. Zuko produced a small fireball in his hand.

“No,” she said as she pushed his arm down causing the fire to extinguish. “It must be a winged lemur.”

Zuko had remembered reading about them in one of the scrolls they had collected. Chiara pulled out the apple and tossed it up in the air, and the lemur leaped up and caught it before returning to the tree where it sat on a branch and ate it.

“You're so adorable,” she said.

Zuko laughed.

“That's incredible,” she continued as she watched the lemur eat the apple. “I didn't think any actually existed.”

“Should we capture it?” asked Zuko.

“He _is_ adorable.” Chiara thought about it. “We should leave him. He's probably got family here.”

They continued walking back to the camp.

“I hope we discover a sky bison still alive,” she said as they walked.

“It'd make it easier to look for the Avatar. We could fly around instead of sail,” said Zuko.

Chiara smiled.

They finally arrived back at the camp.

“Chiara, we were worried about you,” said Iroh.

“Sorry. We saw a winged lemur,” she said.

“Did you? I didn't know any existed.”

“You should've captured him,” said Tazah. “I bet it's good eating.”

“Speaking of eating,” started Zuko, “you need to eat.”

“I'm not really hungry,” she said.

“Chiara, you haven't eaten since...did you even eat lunch?”

She shrugged.

He handed her a plate. “Eat now,” he demanded.

She ate only a little bit despite Zuko's insistence that she eat more. As the men continued their conversation around the campfire, Chiara quietly stood up and walked over to Iroh.

“I'm going to bed,” she whispered to him before kissing him on the cheek.

“Goodnight,” he said.

“You should make her eat more, Uncle,” said Zuko after she went into her tent. “She's hardly eaten all day.”

“Give her time, Prince Zuko. It was the same at the Western Air Temple.”

* * *

Since they had found no evidence of the Avatar, they left the next morning. After descending the mountain, the group stopped at a river for a break.

“You didn't eat much,” Iroh said to Chiara.

“I'm not very hungry. May I go in the water?”

“Of course.”

She walked into the water and sat down. Zuko walked up to Iroh.

“Is she okay?” Zuko asked him.

“These burials have been hard on such a tender heart as hers. She's too young for such violence. She should be worrying about clothes and boys...well, maybe not boys yet.”

Zuko felt jealous at the idea of Chiara thinking about other boys, but he did feel bad for what she was going through, and he did admire her compassion. He removed part of his uniform, walked into the river, and sat down next to her as she was sitting chest deep in the water.

“You okay?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Sure.”

“You want to swim?”

She nodded.

“I'll race you to the other side,” he said.

They both started swimming, and as Chiara realized she was a bit ahead, she slowed down allowing Zuko to reach the shore first.

“You let me win, didn't you?” he said.

“What makes you think that?” she asked with a slight smile.

“You always win.”

She laughed.

“Okay,” he said, “this time no cheating. On the count of three. One, two...”

He quickly dove into the water ahead of her. She laughed and dove in after him. After she overtook him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, and then he started swimming ahead of her again. Chiara was tempted to waterbend, but she held back; instead, she swam up to him and grabbed hold of his arm and pulled on him. They were laughing as they wrestled in the water.

As Iroh rested with the other soldiers, he enjoyed watching Zuko and Chiara enjoying themselves.

“It's good to see them act like children again,” he said. “They're too young to deal with such responsibilities as they've been doing.”

“But your daughter has grown into quite a young woman,” said Lieutenant Jee. “And she's very beautiful. Have you chosen a husband for her yet?”

Iroh shook his head. “She will make a fine wife for any man, but I'm not ready to give her away.”

The lieutenant chuckled. “Just like a father.”

“I thought she was promised to Prince Zuko,” said Tedo.

“How can she be promised to him? Aren't they related?” asked Shoza.

“She was an orphan adopted by General Iroh,” explained Lieutenant Jee.

Shoza now understood why Chiara did not call Iroh 'Father.'

“Yes,” said Iroh. “She is no blood relation to Prince Zuko.”

“She and the Prince are always together,” said Tedo.

“They grew up together,” said Iroh. “They're very close. They do look after one another, and Prince Zuko can be quite protective of her, but they're not promised to each other.”

Shoza did not like the idea that Chiara and Zuko were not related or that they were close.

“It's a shame he can't take her as his wife,” said Jee as he watched them. “She's about the only one on board who can put up with him.”

Iroh laughed.

“I don't think I've ever seen him smile or laugh except when he's around her,” Jee added.

Iroh smiled as he considered the truthfulness of Jee's observation.

“Why can't he take her for his wife?” asked Tedo.

“As Prince of the Fire Nation, he must take a wife whose lineage can be traced,” said Iroh.

“Does Lady Chiara have to be promised to someone then?” asked Shoza. “Isn't she free to choose her own husband?”

Iroh realized just how much Shoza was interested in her, and he also realized just how uncomfortable he was with him being interested in her or anybody being interested in her.

“I raised Chiara,” said Iroh. “She is as my own daughter. When it's time for her to be married, I will find her a worthy husband.”

“That time is getting close,” said Jee.

“ _I_ will decide when it's time,” said Iroh.

Jee smiled at Iroh's overprotectiveness, but Shoza felt disappointed.

“It looks like whomever you choose will have to have the prince's approval as well,” said Jee.

“We will see,” said Iroh.

Zuko and Chiara were still wrestling, and Chiara managed to break away and get to the shore first, and when he caught up to her, he playfully attacked her as she fought back. She managed to get his arm around his back and force him to his knee. She leaned close to him from behind.

“Come on, firebender,” she said in his ear. “Is that all you've got?”

He laughed, but he had a hard time concentrating with her sweet voice in his ear and her long, wet hair flowing down over his chest. He twisted himself around and escaped her grip, and then he forced her down into the same position while he stood over her.

“Do you surrender?” he asked her.

“What if I don't?”

“You work in the galley indefinitely.”

“I'm willing to take that punishment rather than give in.”

“I'll...I'll send you back to the Fire Nation,” he said.

“Okay, I surrender.”

He laughed at her submission, but he was amazed by her desire to remain with them. He let her go, took her hand and helped her up, and then they walked over to the others where they sat down on some rocks in their wet clothes.

“I haven't seen you two have so much fun since Ember Island,” said Iroh.

They laughed as they remembered their trips to the island, including their last visit when they shared their first kiss, and their wrestling match made them both long for their past.

* * *

That evening, while Zuko and Chiara were eating dinner, he was quietly thinking about their playful fight earlier.

“Are you okay?” she asked him as he was so quiet.

“I was just thinking,” he said softly.

“About what?”

He hesitated as he thought how to put it into words. “You see being sent back to the Fire Nation as a threat, but I would give anything to return home.”

“I don't see being sent back to the Fire Nation as a threat,” she said softly. “I see being separated from you and the General as the threat.”

He was again touched by her desire to remain with him and his uncle. He wished he could feel the same way, but he still longed for his honor and his life as prince.

“I had my whole life planned out,” he said softly. “I was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, destined to be Fire Lord one day. Now, all I have is a small vessel and it seems like no future.”

“It was the same for the General,” she said softly.

He looked at her. “What?”

“He was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, destined to be Fire Lord one day. He gracefully conceded his position, and now he's confined to this vessel because he loves you and wants you to know that you're loved.”

He was stunned as he had never thought about the situation from Iroh's perspective, and he knew she was right.

“But...but at least he wasn't banished from his home. He could go back if he chooses.”

She was tempted to argue on Iroh's behalf, but she decided to just console him instead and placed her hand on his. “I'm sorry. I know it's been hard on you.”

He was touched by her compassion. “I'm glad you came with us,” he said softly. “It would've been so much harder without you.”

* * *

* * *

Another month passed by with no sign of the Avatar as they continued their journey traveling farther south.


	17. Enter the Avatar

Early one morning the ship was sailing by a sheet of ice with a group of arctic ducks, so Chiara ran to Zuko's room and knocked on his door. He had just finished breakfast when he answered it and saw her standing there with two bows in her hand.

“Go duck hunting with me.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Come on. They stopped the ship so we can get some fresh birds.”

He followed her to the deck where he saw the ducks out on the ice.

“How are we supposed to...”

“Here are your arrows, Lady Chiara,” said Tedo as he handed her arrows with thin rope attached to them.

“Thanks, Tedo,” she said.

She handed one to Zuko, and they both loaded their bows and took aim.

“The first one who misses gets to pluck whatever we catch,” she said.

He playfully scowled at her which made her giggle. They aimed again and let their arrows fly, and both nailed their targets sending several other birds flying off to a different part of the ice floe.

“Roast duck for dinner,” said Iroh who had been watching from the upper deck.

“How many do you want, General?” asked Chiara as she looked up to him.

“Get a couple more,” he said. “We can always store some on ice.”

After catching two more ducks, Zuko looked at Chiara.

“Nobody missed, so...,” he started.

“So we both get to pluck them.”

He handed her the bow. “I have firebending practice.” He smirked at her.

“I'll make sure to leave a feather in your dinner tonight.”

He laughed as he walked away. Tedo and Shoza helped Chiara carry the birds to the galley where she helped Ozen pluck and gut them. They stored three and started roasting one for dinner.

Later that afternoon, Zuko was standing on the deck of the ship looking out at the horizon while Iroh and Chiara sat playing Pai Sho nearby. Suddenly, a bright light flashed straight up into the sky ahead of them.

“Finally,” said Zuko as he saw it. He turned to Iroh. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

“We won't get to finish our game?”

“It means my search is about to come to an end.”

Iroh sighed.

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source,” said Zuko. “It has to be him.”

“Ooh,” said Iroh, “it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited for nothing. Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea.”

“I don't need any calming tea!” yelled Zuko. “I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light.”

Suddenly a wind blew across the deck, and Iroh and Chiara looked at each other.

That night, as Zuko stood on the upper deck looking out at the horizon, Iroh approached him.

“I'm going to bed now,” said Iroh stretching. “Yep, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, your grandfather, _and_ great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

“Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over.”

Iroh turned and left, and on his way to his cabin, he stopped to see Chiara.

“Zuko is still standing on the upper deck,” he said to her. “I'm really worried about him.”

“Maybe he did see something.”

“Even if he did, the chances of him finding the Avatar after a hundred years...they're not good.”

Iroh went to bed and Chiara decided to go check on Zuko. When she walked onto the bridge and saw him standing outside, she went to his room and grabbed his coat. She returned to the bridge and went out to the deck where she walked up to him and placed it over his shoulders. He looked and was surprised to see it was her.

“I know he's out there, Chiara,” he said softly as he looked back towards the horizon.

“You're probably right,” she said. “And if he is, he'll still be there in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep.”

“I won't be able to sleep.”

She tenderly caressed his back and then went inside. She went down to the galley and poured a cup of broth and returned to the upper deck. She held it out to him and he took it surprised that she had returned.

“Can I get you anything else? Tea?” she asked.

“No.” He looked at her. “It's cold out here. You should go inside.”

“The cold never bothered me much,” she said.

She remained with him for a while, and together they looked out over the dark, glassy water as the ship moved forward making it appear as though the glowing icebergs were floating by them. After an hour had gone by, he began worrying about her; he reached over and tenderly ran his hand down her arm to her hand which felt cold to him. He took her hands in his and warmed them up.

“It's late, Chiara,” he said. “Please go inside.”

She nodded. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.”

She pulled her hands from his, and after picking up the cup, she went inside. He sometimes envied her and his uncle. For them, their time at sea had been like a vacation, despite Chiara's hard work on board the ship. But they did not have to worry about finding and capturing the Avatar, or honor, or banishment.

* * *

The next day, Iroh was instructing Zuko in firebending on deck. Chiara walked up with a tray of food and tea for Iroh, and she knelt by him and watched them.

“Again,” Iroh ordered Zuko.

Zuko attacked Shoza and Jozan. Iroh sighed and stood up.

“No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.” He shot a stream of fire. “Get it right this time.”

“Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.”

“No. You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again.”

Zuko got angry and kicked fire at Jozan knocking him over before turning back to Iroh. “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!”

“A please would be nice,” said Chiara.

Zuko glared at her.

Iroh looked at him. “Very well. But first I will eat some roast duck.” He took the bowl from Chiara and began eating.

Zuko sighed and turned back to continue practicing the basics.

Later, Zuko was on deck when he saw a flare shoot up into the sky. Looking through the telescope, he saw someone jumping down off an old Fire Nation shipwreck.

“The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle,” he ordered the men. “Tell him, I found the Avatar....as well as his hiding place.”

They headed towards a Water Tribe village as Zuko prepared to confront the Avatar. When word got to Chiara, she went out on the deck and watched as they approached the village. Soon, Iroh was standing next to her.

“This is so different from the Northern Water Tribe,” she said softly. “I didn't realize there would be so few villagers.”

“The Southern Raiders,” said Iroh sadly. “Years ago it was believed that there was one last waterbender in the Southern Tribe. They were sent to attack the villages.”

Chiara was deeply saddened to learn of the attack.

As more villagers gathered outside as the ship neared them, Chiara noticed something.

“There are no men,” she said. “Would the Southern Raiders have killed all their men?”

“Though it's possible,” started Iroh as he thought of her own village, “it's unlikely. For years now there have been many attacks on Fire Nation ships from Water Tribesman between here and the Earth Kingdom, probably in retaliation.”

Chiara felt glad that the tribe fought back, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

When they arrived at the village, Zuko and some of his soldiers disembarked. Sokka, a young teenage boy of the village wearing tribal warpaint, ran towards him ready to attack with his club. Chiara held her breath worried that Zuko might hurt him, but he merely kicked away his weapon and knocked the young warrior to the side into the snow, and he continued approaching the villagers who looked frightened.

He looked around at them. “Where are you hiding him?” he asked.

They remained silent. He reached out and grabbed an old woman. Chiara immediately turned to go down there, but Iroh grabbed her.

“You can't go down there,” he said as he worried about what she might do.

“But he can't treat these people this way,” she said sternly. “She's an old woman.”

“He'd be about this age, master of _all_ elements?” they heard Zuko saying.

Chiara turned and watched as Zuko shoved the woman back towards the others, and then he sent out an arc of fire towards the group. Hearing them scream, Chiara's grip on the side of the ship tightened. Iroh put his arm around her knowing she wanted to help them.

“I know you're hiding him!” said Zuko angrily.

Just then, Sokka charged him again, but Zuko ducked and then threw fire at him. Sokka then ran towards Zuko with a spear, and as Zuko broke it apart Chiara turned towards Iroh and leaned against him as she could not watch anymore.

“Please don't let him kill anyone,” she said softly.

“What is that?” asked Iroh in a low voice.

Chiara looked up to see a young boy on a penguin skidding to a stop in the snow to the cheers of the young children. Zuko and his soldiers surrounded the boy who was armed only with a staff. Chiara held her breath as she wondered if they'd attack such a young boy. Suddenly, he waved his staff and snow went flying. Chiara was excited.

“He's an airbender,” she whispered to Iroh. “Prince Zuko really did find the Avatar.” She looked puzzled. “But how can he be so young?”

“Looking for me?” said the Avatar to Zuko.

“You're the airbender?” asked Zuko surprised. “You're the Avatar?” They began circling. “I've spent years preparing for this encounter: training, meditating. You're just a child.”

The Avatar looked at him. “Well, you're just a teenager.”

Zuko began attacking the Avatar with fire making Chiara move to go towards them, but Iroh held her back.

“You cannot get involved,” he said softly.

As Zuko's attack threatened the villagers, the Avatar stopped and looked at him. “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

Zuko nodded, and then they took the Avatar aboard the ship.

“Head a course to the Fire Nation,” yelled Zuko. “I'm going home.”

When they were all standing on the main deck, Iroh and Chiara approached them.

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father,” said Zuko as he held the Avatar's staff. “I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks.” He looked at him. “Take the Avatar to the prison hold,” he ordered his men.

Chiara made a move towards them, but Iroh held her back.

“And take this to my quarters,” said Zuko holding the staff out to Iroh before turning to leave the deck.

Iroh took the staff and held it out to another soldier. “Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?” He looked at Chiara. “I'm going to take a nap. You should get some rest too.”

“This is wrong,” she said softly as they walked. “He's the last of his kind, _and_ he's the Avatar.”

“Zuko is determined to do this. There's nothing we can do,” he said.

Chiara started slowly walking towards her room, but she was feeling worried and anxious, and after thinking about it, she decided to visit the Avatar to keep him company and to make sure he would not be mistreated. As she went below deck, she heard a commotion, and then she saw the Avatar turn the corner ahead and run towards her with his hands tied behind his back.

“Avatar,” she said softly holding her hands out towards him to slow him down. “I'm honored to meet you.” She bowed to him Fire Nation style.

He was unsure whether or not to trust her, but he stopped.

“Please let me help you,” she said. “Turn around.”

He turned his back to her, and she cut the rope binding his hands.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked her.

“The war has been devastating to the Nations, and the world needs you.”

“I don't know how I'm going to help.”

“You're the Avatar. Only you can bring back the balance the world needs.”

He was amazed by her faith in him.

“I need to find my staff,” he said.

“I know where it is.”

“Who are you?” he asked as he followed her.

“I'm Chiara.”

“Hi, Chiara, I'm Aang.”

They approached Zuko's quarters where he saw his staff inside.

“My staff.”

He ran inside and then the door shut.

“It looks like I underestimated you,” said Zuko.

Chiara opened the door and entered just as Zuko had attacked Aang with fire.

“Please don't hurt him,” she begged.

“Stay out of this, Chiara,” said Zuko.

He continued attacking the Avatar who jumped around evading him.

Chiara, not knowing how else to help Aang, knelt at Zuko's feet with her head bowed down. “I beg you, Prince Zuko, take me as prisoner instead.”

He was stunned to see her kneeling at his feet with her face to the floor and he lost his concentration. “I-I don't want you as a prisoner.”

“Then take my life if it will save his.”

Aang was surprised to hear her offer her life for his own, and even Zuko was amazed to see her at his feet offering her life for the Avatar.

“Your life will not restore my honor,” he said.

He moved to attack Aang again who dodged his fire, so Chiara jumped up and stood in front of Aang protectively as she faced Zuko who held back to keep from hurting her.

“Move, Chiara!” he demanded.

“You already have him as a prisoner,” she said. “I won't let you hurt him too.”

He drew up fire threatening to attack her, but he held back. “Move!”

She held her ground, so Zuko threw the fire blast at the wall next to them.

“Move!!” he yelled.

She would not move, and Aang quickly left the room hoping Zuko would not hurt her.

“I won't forget this,” Zuko said deeply to her before running past her.

He followed the Avatar up to the bridge where he saw him leaping from the upper deck, and he ran and jumped over the railing grabbing hold of Aang's foot, and he pulled him down. Chiara started running down to the main deck where they had just landed. Just as Zuko was about to attack Aang, they heard something in the sky, and looking up, they saw something large coming towards them.

“What is that?” asked Zuko.

“Appa!” said Aang excitedly.

Suddenly, Zuko attacked him with fire, but the Avatar spun his staff and floated into the air. When he landed again on the deck, Zuko continued attacking him. Chiara ran out on the main deck and as she ran towards them, one of Zuko's fire blasts knocked Aang off the ship. She ran to the edge of the ship where Aang fell, and when she saw him hit the water she pulled off her coat and started to climb the side in order to jump in, but Zuko grabbed her and pulled her back.

“What are you doing?”

“He'll drown,” she said.

“And so will you.”

“I can do it,” she said as she tried to pull away from him.

“The water's too cold; you'll freeze.” He would not let go of her.

“I have to get him,” she said still struggling against Zuko.

“Chiara, you're not going in there,” he said sternly as he pulled her away from the side.

“Prince Zuko, you can't let him drown...”

“I won't let _you_ drown.”

“But I can get him...”

As they were arguing, Katara was calling Aang's name. Suddenly, Aang came out of the water in a water funnel rising high above the ship. In the Avatar state, his eyes and his tattoos were glowing and he looked terrifying. Zuko moved Chiara behind him to protect her as the Avatar landed on the deck before them. Chiara was awed by Aang's waterbending and watched intently as he began swirling the water around him. Suddenly, he sent it out in all directions knocking down the soldiers and Chiara and sending Zuko over the edge of the ship.

“Prince Zuko!” cried Chiara who jumped up and ran to the edge.

Seeing him holding onto the anchor chain, she was relieved he had not fallen in the water. As he was climbing up the chain, the sky bison landed on the deck and Sokka and Katara were busy rescuing Aang. As Zuko climbed higher, Chiara reached down and grabbed his hand and was struggling to pull him up just as Iroh had come on deck. He was surprised to see the large sky bison on the ship, and he rubbed his eyes as he watched it take off into the air, but then he saw Chiara struggling to help Zuko, and he ran over to help. By the time Zuko was back on deck, Appa was flying away.

“Shoot them down!” ordered Zuko.

“You can't,” said Chiara who was excited to see the beautiful animal they had learned about from their visits to the air temples.

Both Zuko and Iroh moved to attack Appa by sending fire charges towards him, but Aang deflected them hitting part of the ice wall next to them. An avalanche of ice began to fall towards them, so Chiara grabbed Zuko's and Iroh's arms and pulled them back as the ice came crashing to the deck over the front of the ship leaving it stuck.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” said Iroh. “The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.”

“That kid, Uncle, just did this,” said Zuko. “I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them,” he ordered his men. He saw that some of his men were frozen and were being thawed out by others. “As soon as you're done with that.” He looked at Chiara. “And _you_ should be sent to the prison hold in his place,” he said angrily.

“I offered to do so earlier and you refused.”

“Because I need the Avatar, and you helped him escape! You're confined to your quarters indefinitely!”

“The Avatar did nothing wrong,” she argued. “He didn't deserve to be attacked.”

“Go to your quarters before I have you taken to the brig!” he yelled.

All of the crewmembers who witnessed their argument were astonished to hear Zuko threaten Chiara as none of them had ever heard him do so during their time at sea. Besides Iroh, she was the only one who ever dared approach Zuko when he was angry, and it seemed to the crew that she was the only one who could soften his heart when it seemed hardest. Iroh, also astonished by their argument, wondered what happened while he was napping. Chiara picked up her coat.

“Too bad you don't have a waterbender to help with that frozen water,” she snapped.

“GO!!” yelled Zuko.

She left the deck as Iroh smiled and laughed at her words.

“What are you laughing at, Uncle?”

He looked at Zuko. “She's right. Too bad we don't have a waterbender.”

Zuko did not get why it was so funny to his uncle, so he turned to go to his quarters, but one of his soldiers walked up to him.

“Sir, Chiara didn't help the Avatar escape. He sent a blast of air towards us...”

“She let him escape from my quarters,” he said deeply.

Uzo did not argue with him, so Zuko went to his quarters to plan his next move. As he lay on his bed thinking about the events of the evening, he was full of mixed emotions. He was excited that after two years he had finally accomplished what his ancestors never could. And despite his anger at the lost opportunity, he was feeling hopeful that he would find the Avatar again. Through all his mixed feelings over his struggles and accomplishments, his mind kept going back to Chiara. He could not get rid of the image of her kneeling at his feet offering her life for the Avatar. He could not understand why she would give her own life for a stranger even ready to jump over the side of the ship to help him, and he felt a bit jealous over her protectiveness of the Avatar. But he also remembered that she did not hesitate to help him when he had fallen over the side. He felt betrayed by her actions, yet impressed by her concern, and he was not sure what to do with her.

* * *

Iroh went to Chiara's cabin where she was lying on the cot staring at the ceiling.

“I brought you some tea,” he said.

She sat up and he sat on the cot and set the tray between them, and then he started pouring their tea.

“You helped the Avatar escape?” he asked.

“I...I didn't mean to. Prince Zuko was attacking him. He's just a child, and I didn't want him to hurt him.”

“I see.”

“The Fire Lord never expected him to find the Avatar,” she said. “Do you really believe he'll take Prince Zuko back?”

“It doesn't matter what you or I believe. It only matters what Zuko believes.”

“I love Prince Zuko,” said Chiara softly to Iroh's surprise. “More than I want to and more than I can ever let him know.” Tears flowed down her cheeks. Iroh always knew Chiara cared for Zuko, but he never realized how she truly felt about him. “I would give my life to protect him,” she continued. “But I don't want him to become like the Fire Lord. If he takes Aang back to the Fire Nation, this war will never end. The world needs the Avatar.”

“You've always been a wise child, Chiara.”

“I can't believe he's so young,” she said speaking of the Avatar. “He should be over a hundred years old.”

“Yes, it certainly is a mystery.”

They sipped their tea.

“You know,” he started, “some of the crew spoke of a waterbender...”

She looked at him. “It wasn't me,” she whispered. “I promise I didn't...”

“It's okay, Chiara,” interrupted Iroh raising his hand. “I know it wasn't you. The young Water Tribe girl that helped the Avatar was a waterbender.”

Chiara's eyes grew wide. “Really?”

He nodded.

“The Southern Raiders failed,” she said.

Iroh smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later, as they were underway to the shipyard for repairs, Iroh and Zuko were standing on the upper deck.

“Are you really confining Chiara to her quarters indefinitely?” he asked Zuko.

“She threw away my chance to return home with the Avatar. She knows how long I've been searching for him and she helped him escape. She betrayed me.”

“She's on your side more than you know, Prince Zuko.”

“By helping him escape after years of searching for him? How is that being on my side?”

“According to her, she was merely trying to protect him from harm,” said Iroh.

“Which allowed him to escape.”

“Chiara has experienced the effects of the war. She lost her entire family. Even the death of Lu Ten affected her more deeply than I thought possible. She doesn't want to lose you too.”

“But I won't be lost. My honor will be restored.”

“To Chiara you never lost your honor,” said Iroh.

“My honor comes from my father...”

“Your honor comes from you, from your choices, from your actions. Your father's intention is to continue the war to conquer the other Nations. The Avatar could bring an end to this war.”

Zuko stood silent for a few seconds. “Then I choose my father.” He walked off leaving Iroh alone.

That night was the first night Zuko ate dinner alone in his quarters since the beginning of their voyage.


	18. Honorable Victory

As the days went by the absence of Chiara's presence bothered Zuko more and more. She obediently never left her quarters, and she spent the time stretching and exercising, waterbending, and doing any sewing that Iroh brought to her. He would also bring her meals since she would not even leave to eat in the mess hall.

The second night Iroh ate his dinner with her when he brought her meal.

“You should go outside, Chiara. I doubt Zuko will say much about it.”

“If I disobey his order, that'll make him look weak in front of the crew.”

“Maybe not as much as you think. Being a beautiful, young woman, I think that's a weakness any one of the crew would succumb to.”

She was surprised by what he said. “That's going to get me locked up below deck.”

Iroh laughed. “Well, the crew also sees you more as his family than his subordinate, so you can get away with it.”

“I don't want to upset Prince Zuko,” she said.

“You will really stay confined here for as long as we're at sea?”

“If that's what he wishes.”

“You could go out late at night when he's in bed,” he said softly.

She smiled at his suggestion, but she shook her head. “I won't disobey his order. It's his ship; if he confines me to my quarters or even the brig, he's within his rights to do so."

Iroh was impressed by her obedience.

* * *

The third night was music night, and Zuko stood out on the upper deck, but he was surprised that Chiara was not singing or playing. As he stood listening to the group, he thought they sounded empty without her sweet voice or the sound of her erhu.

Later that evening, Iroh approached him as he still stood on the upper deck looking at the constellations he and Chiara would point out together.

“Chiara didn't play?” Zuko asked him.

“You ordered her confined to her room,” said Iroh. “She refuses to leave her imprisonment.”

“I didn't think she'd miss music night,” he said softly.

“She won't disobey your order, Prince Zuko.”

“I wish she wouldn't have disobeyed my order to move when I had the Avatar,” he said with a bit of bitterness he could not keep out of his voice.

“Did you really expect her to allow you to attack the Avatar?”

“It's not like I was going to...to kill him.”

“Chiara has a deep appreciation for life,” said Iroh. “She serves others and places herself last. She's not one to seek revenge or hurt anyone without cause, but she can be fiercely protective of those she cares about. You've seen how she defended me at the Western Air Temple, and she's quite protective of you as well.”

Zuko looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“She refuses to disobey your order because she will not undermine your authority in front of the crew.”

Zuko was stunned to hear this, and he was touched by her thoughtfulness.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko went to her room and knocked on her door.

“Come in,” he heard her soft voice say.

When he entered, he saw her staring out the red-tinted window.

“The view from deck is better,” he said.

“I remember,” she answered softly.

They were both silent for a few seconds, Chiara not knowing what to say, and Zuko not knowing how to say what he wanted.

“I...I miss you at dinner,” he finally said.

She turned towards him. “I miss you too,” she replied.

“I feel like you betrayed me, Chiara. Over two years I searched for the Avatar, and as soon as I had him, you helped him get away.”

“It wasn't my intention to betray you. I am my prince's loyal subject.”

As her last few words registered in his mind he felt a fluttery feeling in his chest which he tried not to think about.

“But...but you were willing to give your life for him,” he said, his jealousy escaping in his tone.

“My life is nothing,” she said to his surprise. “ _He_ is the Avatar...”

“Your life is not nothing,” he said with a bit more anger than he intended.

“But the Avatar's meant to bring balance to the Nations. You and General Iroh mean the world to me and this war isn't worth losing you.”

“I know you lost your family because of the war, but if I regain my honor, I'll be Fire Lord one day; then I can change the world for the better.”

“By then the Earth Kingdom and Water Nation will look like the Air Temples.”

“You won't win this, Chiara. I _will_ get the Avatar and I _will_ regain my honor.”

“You never lost your honor.”

“I don't expect you to understand. You're not the son of the Fire Lord; you're not the one who's been banished.”

“No, I'm not. My blood relatives' bones are lying in a pile of ash long since washed away by the rain. You _believe_ you lost your honor, but I lost my family to this war. I lost Lu Ten. How many more men, women, and children will die because the Avatar will be imprisoned in the Fire Nation?”

Zuko looked down not knowing how to counter her argument.

“I never meant to hurt you, Prince Zuko. Honestly, I didn't intend to help him get away; I didn't want you to hurt him...he's just a child...like the children at the air temples,” she added softly.

Zuko stood silent for a minute as memories of her holding the infant skull flashed through his mind. “I don't like fighting against you,” he said. “Will...will you have dinner with me?”

She nodded. “I will.”

“You're released from your confinement. I only said it out of anger.”

“I know.”

He held the door open. “You should go up on deck and get some fresh air.”

She walked by him and they both went up on deck.

* * *

That evening when she arrived at his quarters with dinner, she had an extra plate with a towel over it. He took the tray from her and set it on the table, and she set the plate before him.

“I made these for you,” she said.

He lifted the towel and saw cookies.

“They look good,” he said smiling. “Thanks.

“Do you have any ideas why the Avatar is so young?” she asked him as she knelt down.

He looked at her as if lost in thought and then slowly shook his head. “I don't understand it. He should be over a hundred years old.”

“He had the tattoos of an airbending master, and he seemed to rely mostly on his airbending.”

“I noticed that too. He's definitely an Air Nomad,” he said. “And when he was glowing...that must've been the Avatar State.”

“Even his tattoos were glowing.”

“That's the only time I saw him waterbend,” said Zuko. “I bet he doesn't even know how to bend the other elements.”

“That means he needs to find a waterbending master first,” she said softly staring blankly at her bowl.

“The North Pole,” he said.

She looked up at him.

“He'll have to go to the Northern Water Tribe for a master,” he said.

She gently nodded and they continued eating.

When they finished eating, she cleaned his room while he meditated, and then she sat and quietly reread some scrolls about the Avatar State.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the shipyard to get the ship repaired, Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara stepped onto the dock. Chiara had her hand on Iroh's upper right arm as she had often done whenever they walked through the ports or marketplaces together as he preferred to keep her close to him or Zuko.

“Uncle,” said Zuko standing on Iroh's left, “I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”

“You mean the Avatar...,” started Iroh.

Zuko put his face in Iroh's as they all came to an abrupt stop. “Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” came another voice.

Zuko turned around, and they all looked up at the tall man approaching them.

“Captain Zhao,” said Zuko, unimpressed.

“It's commander now,” Zhao corrected him. He looked down at Iroh. “And General Iroh," he said bowing slightly to him, "great hero of our Nation.”

“Retired general,” said Iroh returning the bow.

Zhao's eyes were drawn to Chiara on Iroh's arm, her waist length curls black as coal glistened in the sunlight, and he followed them up to her sweet face and sea-green eyes. He was quite curious as to the identity of such a beautiful and regal looking girl at Iroh's side.

“And who is this?”

“This is my daughter, Lady Chiara,” said Iroh.

Zhao's eyes lit up like a predator spotting its prey when he identified her as his daughter. She bowed respectfully to him, but she did not speak; Zhao, however, did not return the greeting but merely nodded his head towards her.

“I heard you had a daughter,” said Zhao as he gazed at her. “But I wasn't aware of her exquisite beauty.”

His mind filled with plans of a powerful union with the royal family, and the look he was giving her made her feel uncomfortable, and Zuko suddenly felt heated and tense.

“Yes, she is quite beautiful,” said Iroh lightly as he gently patted her hand.

“How old if I may ask?”

“She is fifteen.”

“The age of promise,” said Zhao feeling as if fate had him destined for even greater things, and the covetousness in his eyes caused Chiara to cling to Iroh a bit more.

Zuko wanted to yell out at Zhao.

“As a father I'm not ready to give up such a priceless treasure,” Iroh gently laughed.

“You'll have to let go of her one day,” Zhao deviously smiled. “And I'm sure you want her to be attached to a powerful husband.”

“Uncle, you can't!” blurted Zuko unable to hold back any longer.

Zhao looked at him taken aback by his sudden exclamation, but he composed himself. “Surely you're not jealous, Prince Zuko,” he said silkily. “After all, she _is_ your cousin.”

“She's not my cousin,” he said deeply.

Zhao looked at Iroh.

“Prince Zuko is technically correct,” said Iroh before Zhao questioned him. “I adopted Chiara many years ago. They are no blood relation.”

“I see,” said Zhao feeling a bit disappointed.

“And I find it best not to dwell so much on the future,” continued Iroh. “For now, Chiara serves her purpose by my side.”

“Well, the Fire Lord's brother, niece, and son are welcome guests anytime,” said Zhao. “What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired,” said Iroh.

Zhao looked up at the ship astonished by the damage. “That's quite a bit of damage.”

“Yes,” said Zuko. “You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

Iroh was shocked at being put on the spot. “Yes, I will do that. It was incredible...what, did we crash or something?” he asked Zuko.

“Uh, yes,” said Zuko. “Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.”

Zhao looked unconvinced.

“Really?” he asked skeptically. “You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?”

“Sorry,” said Zuko turning away from Zhao, “but we have to go.” He pulled Chiara away from Iroh.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “show Commander Zhao your respect.” Iroh looked at Zhao. “We will be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea?” he asked as he walked by him. “It's my favorite.”

Zhao followed him. Zuko was upset and growled as flames shot from his fists, so Chiara put her hand on his back to comfort him, and then they reluctantly followed them to Zhao's tent.

“Please sit,” said Zhao as they entered his tent.

They all sat down near a small table.

“Prince Zuko, it's been a long time since I last saw you,” said Zhao as he studied the scar he had taken a perverse pleasure in seeing him receive. “It seems your... _injury_ healed quite well...a little _too_ well considering the circumstances. I would've expected the scar to be much larger and...”

“About that tea,” interrupted Iroh who did not want Zuko to snap at Zhao, nor did he want any suspicion of Chiara's origin.

“Of course,” said Zhao as he stood up to request the tea.

The tea was served just after Zhao began explaining some of their future plans for the war. Chiara was disgusted by the conversation, and she had stopped drinking her tea after the first sip which did not go unnoticed by Zuko. It took every ounce of patience and energy for her to remain in the room.

“...and by year's end,” continued Zhao, “the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool,” said Zuko.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” said Zhao.

Chiara felt nervous for Zuko.

“So,” continued Zhao, “how's your search for the Avatar going?”

Suddenly, Iroh knocked over some weapons, drawing Zhao's attention. “Uh...my fault entirely,” said Iroh apologetically.

“We haven't found him yet,” said Zuko.

“Did you really expect to?” asked Zhao. “The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders...unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

“No,” said Zuko. “Nothing.”

“Prince Zuko,” said Zhao, “the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found.”

Chiara bit her tongue as she wanted to snap at Zhao, but she remembered Iroh's words to her at the Western Air Temple, and though not concerned about herself, she worried it would not be good for Zuko or Iroh if she spoke.

“I haven't found anything,” said Zuko. “It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago.”

“What about you, Lady Chiara?” asked Zhao. “Have you seen anything concerning the Avatar?”

At first Zuko felt nervous at what she might tell him, but then he trusted that Chiara would never betray the Avatar to Zhao.

“I've seen the bones and ashes of the Air Nomads,” she said as calmly as she could.

A smile grew across Zhao's face. “Yes, a testament to the great Fire Nation's victory.”

“Please enlighten me, Commander, but what is victorious about slaughtering old men, women, and children?”

Zuko was proud to hear her stand up to him, but he held his breath as Zhao's smile disappeared.

“Why don't you ask your father, the great general of the Fire Nation?”

Iroh turned towards them. “There is no victory in such senseless slaughter,” he said softly.

“It seems you've softened in your retirement,” said Zhao.

“Or grew wiser,” said Chiara.

Both Iroh and Zuko were impressed by her response.

Zhao looked at her. “What would you know of war? You're just a girl. Your expertise lies in trying to attract the eyes of men.”

“I know war destroys lives and families.”

Zhao laughed arrogantly. “When the Fire Nation conquers the world, you will have your pacifist society. There will be no more war.”

Chiara wanted to snap back at him, but Zuko stood up and pulled her up before she could speak as he remembered Iroh's warning to her at the Western Air Temple. He started walking out pulling her along with him. “Come on, Uncle, we're going.”

As Zuko was about to walk out of the tent, two guards stopped him.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirm that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.”

“Now, remind me,” said Zhao, “how exactly was your ship damaged?”

They were forced back into the room where they sat down under guard while Zhao received a more detailed report from his men. When he returned, he stood before Zuko.

“Now tell me exactly what happened,” he demanded.

“I found him among a Water Nation village,” said Zuko simply. “I took him prisoner, but he managed to escape.”

Zhao scowled at his lack of detail. “So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought.”

“I underestimated him once,” said Zuko. “But it will not happen again.”

“No, it will not,” said Zhao, “because you won't have a second chance.”

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I...”

“And you failed!” yelled Zhao sending a wave of fire in front of him. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.”

Zuko jumped up to leap at Zhao, and Chiara jumped up to stop him or protect him if necessary, but he was held back by Zhao's guards. Another guard grabbed Chiara believing she was going to attack Zhao as well.

“Get your hands off her!” yelled Zuko as he tried to pull away from the guards.

Zhao nodded his head towards the guard holding Chiara as he did not see her as a threat, so the guard released her.

“Keep them here,” said Zhao before walking out.

Zuko angrily kicked over the table.

“More tea, please,” said Iroh calmly.

* * *

Later, Zhao returned to the three of them sitting quietly.

“My search party is ready,” he said. “Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go.”

“Why?” asked Zuko. “Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?”

Zhao laughed condescendingly. “You? Stop me? Impossible.”

Zuko stood up. “Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you.”

“Prince Zuko, that's enough,” said Iroh standing up.

“You can't compete with me,” said Zhao. “I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And _you_ , you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.”

Chiara felt angry with Zhao.

“You're wrong,” said Zuko. “Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.”

“If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”

“That's not true.”

“You have the scar to prove it.”

“Maybe you'd like one to match!” threatened Zuko.

“Is that a challenge?” said Zhao calmly.

“An Agni Kai,” said Zuko, “at sunset.”

Chiara stood up feeling nervous.

“Very well,” said Zhao. “It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and cousin will do.” He turned to walk away, but then looked at Iroh. “And, General Iroh, do keep me in mind when you're ready to let go of your treasure. A marriage to a commander of the Fire Nation Navy will be far more honorable than to that of a lowly exiled prince.” He walked out.

Flames were coming from Zuko's clenched fists, so Chiara stood next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”

“I will never forget,” he said deeply.

* * *

At sunset, Zuko, Iroh, and Chiara waited in the arena. Chiara was nervous as she had never witnessed an Agni Kai before and she was not ready to now, but she had her vial of water with her and was ready to tend to any injuries Zuko might suffer.

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko,” instructed Iroh. “They are your greatest weapons.”

“I refuse to let him win,” said Zuko before standing up.

Zhao and Zuko turned to face one another, each taking a firebending stance, and then a gong sounded. Zuko made the first move sending a blast of fire towards Zhao who stepped aside to avoid it, and then stepped aside again to avoid another. Zuko continued sending flames towards him, but Zhao continued avoiding and blocking them. Chiara was worried when she saw Zuko breathing heavy while Zhao seemed unfazed, but then Zuko kicked out a stream of fire. Zhao deflected each flame Zuko sent towards him, easily slicing through each one.

“Basics, Zuko,” said Iroh. “Break his root!”

Zhao now stepped forward aggressively shooting flames towards Zuko who was pushed back as he deflected the attack. Chiara stood holding onto Iroh's arm while holding her breath. Zhao stepped forward again attacking Zuko and again forcing him back. Chiara did not want to watch, but she feared taking her eyes away from the duel. Zhao took another step forward sending fire towards Zuko who was pushed back again while diverting the flames around him. Finally, Zhao sent a strong blast towards him knocking him on his back making Chiara want to run to him, but Iroh held her back. As Zuko looked up, Zhao landed in front of him and began sending a wave of fire towards him, but Zuko rolled away from the flames and swung around kicking Zhao's feet out from under him while quickly jumping to his own feet. Zhao was up quickly, but Zuko began kicking wave after wave of fire towards him forcing him to retreat and eventually knocking him on his back. Zuko stood over him ready to fire at him point blank.

“Do it!” yelled Zhao.

Zuko hesitated, and then he sent out a blast of fire deliberately hitting the ground next to Zhao's head.

“That's it?” sneered Zhao. “Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.”

Zuko turned from him and began walking away as Chiara ran up to him. Zhao stood up and kicked out a powerful flame towards him from behind, but Chiara, seeing Zhao's intent, moved behind Zuko and stood between them while Iroh stepped in front of her and immediately stopped Zhao's attack and pushed him away. Zuko turned in anger and went towards Zhao, but Iroh held him back.

“No, Prince Zuko,” he said. “Do not taint your victory.” Iroh turned towards Zhao. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you.” Zuko was stunned by Iroh's compliment. “Thanks again for the tea,” continued Iroh. “It was delicious.”

They turned and left, Chiara holding onto Zuko's arm as they walked.

“Did you really mean that, Uncle?” asked Zuko.

“Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.”

Chiara quietly laughed to herself.

* * *

They returned to the ship where Chiara started heading to the galley to make a late dinner for the three of them.

“Chiara.”

She stopped in the hall and turned to Zuko who walked up to her. He tenderly touched some curls that draped her face.

“Don't ever put yourself between me and an opponent again,” he said in a stern, but gentle tone.

“Attacking you from behind was a disgusting act of cowardice. I wasn't about to let him get away with it.”

“And Uncle handled it. You had no weapons and no way to defend yourself; he would've burned you.”

“At least I wouldn't have to worry about him courting me then.”

He let out a deep growl as the thought of Zhao asking for her hand angered him, and he tried to push it out of his mind. “Look, just don't get in the way like that again. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I'm sorry, my prince, I can't agree to that.”

“What?! You'll agree to it or you'll find yourself back in the Fire Nation,” he threatened playfully.

“I _won't_ agree to it, and if you're going to go around challenging every officer to an Agni Kai, I'm just going to have to assign myself as your Imperial non-Firebender.”

He started laughing. “Oh, you are in so much trouble.”

She giggled. “Well, it'll have to wait. You and the General need dinner.”

“Do you need help?” he asked her.

“I can handle it; go relax, meditate.”

He smiled as she turned away. “Are you sure? I can go find Ozen to help you.”

She was laughing as she walked down the hall. “I've got it. Thanks for offering your help though.”

After making dinner, she took it to Zuko's room where Iroh met them, and they all knelt down around the table.

“This looks and smells delicious, Chiara,” said Iroh.

“I hope you enjoy it,” she said.

“You have yet to make me anything I have not enjoyed.”

She laughed.

“I also made this,” she said uncovering one of the plates in front of Zuko revealing a small pie. “For your victory, your bravery, and your act of honor,” she said.

Zuko felt elated while Iroh's eyes widened when he saw the dessert.

“Don't worry,” said Chiara when she noticed him eyeing it. She uncovered another plate. “I made one for his excellent teacher too.”

“Oh, Chiara, this looks good,” said Iroh.

“Not before dinner,” she said as she set his meal down before him.

During the meal, Iroh and Zuko discussed the Agni Kai while Chiara was quietly lost in her own thoughts as she was still troubled by Zhao and the war.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked her when they finished their dinner.

She looked up at him. “Yes,” she answered giving him a small smile for reassurance.

He pulled his plate of pie towards him and looked at her. “Where's yours?”

“I didn't make one for me.”

“Why not? You deserve it for speaking up against Zhao.”

“I didn't speak up as much as I was tempted,” she said softly.

“Then you are to be commended for your self control,” said Iroh.

Zuko moved his dessert so that it sat between them. “Have some of mine.”

“I made that for you,” she said.

He picked up a bite and fed it to her making her giggle as he shared his dessert with her.


	19. Tracking the Avatar

As soon as the ship was repaired, they set sail again in search of the Avatar. One evening after dinner, while Zuko was meditating, Chiara was quietly sitting at the table in his room reading some scrolls. During his meditation, the candles before him would grow and shrink in sync with his breathing, and sometimes the candle providing Chiara's reading light would grow and shrink as well. She looked over at the candles in front of him and became mesmerized by the flames growing brighter and dimmer, something she had always found relaxing when in the presence of her favorite firebenders. It made her think of Lu Ten when she would sit with him during his meditation and follow the rhythm of his breathing and pretend she was making the flames brighten and fade. She had always been impressed by firebending, though she preferred her waterbending ability despite her having to hide it.

As she was staring at the flames syncing her own breathing with Zuko's, her concentration was broken when she saw the door open up slightly.

“The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar,” said Zuko not moving even to look at the door.

“Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it,” said Iroh as he pushed the door open and entered the room. “Don't get too upset.”

Chiara held her breath.

“Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader,” said Zuko calmly. “Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.”

Chiara was still holding her breath.

“Okay, then,” said Iroh. “We have no idea where he is.”

The flames in front of Zuko grew up the wall to the ceiling. “What?!” he yelled as he stood up.

Iroh pulled out a fan as the flames died down. “You really should open a window in here.”

“Give me the map!” yelled Zuko as he grabbed it from Iroh.

He set it on the table over top of the scrolls Chiara had been reading.

“Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar,” said Iroh. “But he is impossible to track down.”

They were all looking at the map.

“How am I going to find him?” asked Zuko. “He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.”

“Maybe he doesn't know where he's going,” said Chiara. “He hasn't been around for a hundred years; maybe he forgot his way around.”

“All we can do is wait for more news,” said Iroh.

The flame at the table grew with Zuko's anger causing Chiara to move back a little.

* * *

A few days later Chiara had made dinner for Iroh, Zuko, and herself, and she had set the table in Zuko's quarters, and just as they all sat down to eat, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” said Zuko.

One of the crewmen walked in. “Sir, the Avatar's been spotted on Kyoshi Island.”

“The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?” said Zuko. “Uncle,” he said as he stood up to leave, “ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time.”

“Are you going to finish that?” Iroh asked Zuko as he pointed to his food.

Zuko turned around and grabbed the plate from the table. “I was going to save it for later!”

He turned to leave.

“May I stay on the island to practice with the Kyoshi Warriors?” Chiara asked Iroh.

Zuko stopped and turned back to them as he heard her request.

“What?” he said.

Chiara looked up at him. “I would love to practice with the Kyoshi Warriors again.”

“You're not staying there.”

“But once you capture the Avatar, you'll return to the Fire Nation. I can stay...”

“No!” he said adamantly. “You're going back home with us.”

“I wouldn't stay there forever...”

“You're not staying at all!” He looked at Iroh. “Uncle, you can't let her stay on the island.”

“He's right, Chiara,” said Iroh. “It would probably be too dangerous for you at this time.”

“They don't have to know who I a...”

“No!” said Zuko.

She looked at Iroh who shook his head.

“Yes, General,” she said softly and obediently.

Zuko, feeling like he won that battle, left the room leaving Iroh and Chiara to eat dinner by themselves.

“I will deal with the rhinos after dinner,” said Iroh as he began eating.

“I loved practicing with the Kyoshi Warriors,” said Chiara as she began eating as well. “I would love to train with them some day.”

“That would not go well with Prince Zuko.”

“No, I guess it wouldn't.”

* * *

When they arrived at Kyoshi Island, Zuko prepared for battle.

“The fighting style of the Kyoshi Warriors has its roots in the Fire Nation,” said Chiara as she helped him.

“Really?” he asked surprised by her knowledge.

“Yes. They're also very suspicious of strangers, and they really don't like the Fire Nation, so be careful.”

He was touched by her concern.

“They were going to feed the General and me to the unagi when we visited.”

He looked at her, his eyes wide. “What happened that they didn't?”

She smiled. “The General has a way with words.” She straightened his armor for him. “And please don't hurt them. I'd hate to see anything happen to them or the villagers.”

“Nothing will happen to them if they hand over the Avatar.”

He started worrying about what would happen when he brought the Avatar aboard, and he looked at her.

“Speaking of the Avatar, do I need to lock you in the prison hold _now_?”

“You might,” she said unfazed by his threat.

“Uncle, keep her with you,” he ordered.

Zuko and his men mounted the rhinos and left the ship while Chiara stood with Iroh on the deck looking out over the island. They continued watching from the ship as they disappeared, and later, Chiara began worrying when she saw black smoke rising in the distance.

“Was it necessary to destroy the village?” she said sadly.

Iroh, too, wondered about the villagers they had met so long ago.

“This will not help with their distrustful nature,” he said.

“I guess I'll never get to practice with them now.”

They continued watching, and as Chiara wondered about the Avatar, she saw Appa fly up from the island.

“There's the sky bison,” she said.

She and Iroh watched as it soared into the sky, but then they saw Aang dive into the water.

“What's he doing?” said Iroh.

They watched the unagi rise from the sea as Aang held onto its whiskers. Chiara was excited and relieved to see that Aang used the giant eel to put out the fires in the village.

“The world needs the Avatar,” she said softly.

Not long after the Aang flew off, Zuko and his men returned empty-handed, but very wet, and they hurried back out to sea to continue tracking the Avatar.

* * *

One evening after Zuko had returned from a short mission in his search for the Avatar, Chiara was setting out their dinner in his room when she noticed something.

“Where did you get this?” she asked as she picked up a Water Tribe betrothal necklace.

“I found it.”

“On the prison rig?”

“Yes.”

“It's from the Water Tribe.”

He looked at her. “How do you know that?”

“I learned about it when I was traveling with the General. It's a betrothal necklace.”

She set it down.

“I'm sure the waterbender traveling with the Avatar will appreciate it when you return it to her,” she said.

“Of course she will,” he said. “When she hands over the Avatar.”

“You think she'll sell out the Avatar for that?”

“She will if she wants it back.”

“Or her betrothed can just make her a new one,” she said.

He glared at her.

“This just doesn't come close in value to his life,” she said. “Or to anyone's life.”

“We'll see.”

She shook her head and they started eating.

* * *

Zuko continued following the Avatar's trail which brought them to shore some distance from Senlin Village. Iroh and Chiara went with the group, and during a break near a forest, Iroh disappeared. When Zuko was ready to return to the ship he noticed that Iroh was not around.

“Where's Uncle?” he asked Chiara.

“I saw him walk in the forest a while ago,” she said. “He mentioned something about hot springs.”

Zuko turned and went where Chiara had pointed, and she followed him into the woods.

“Uncle!” yelled Zuko as he walked into the woods. “It's time to leave! Where are you?! Uncle Iroh!”

“Over here,” said Iroh calmly.

They followed his voice.

“Uncle?” said Zuko as he saw him soaking in a pool of water. They walked up to him. “We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail, and I don't want to lose him.”

“You look tired, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh. “Why don't you join me in these hot springs that soak away your troubles.”

“My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!”

“You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little.”

“He's right, Prince Zuko,” said Chiara. “You really should relax.”

“Don't _you_ start,” he said to her.

“The temperature's just right,” said Iroh. “I heated it myself.” He formed steam to heat the water again.

“Enough!” yelled Zuko as he waved away the steam. “We need to leave now. Get out of the water.”

“Very well,” said Iroh as he started standing up.

Chiara started turning away just as Zuko immediately covered her eyes and turned around moving her away from the scene so neither could see him.

“On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in a half an hour or I'm leaving without you.”

Zuko walked Chiara away.

“Ahh,” said Iroh as he sat back down in the pool.

“I can't believe he did that,” said Zuko as they walked back to the camp.

“Yeah, I'm shocked by that too. Thanks for the blindfold. He definitely accomplished his mission.”

“His mission?”

“Getting rid of us,” she said.

“I guess he did,” he laughed.

* * *

Hours went by, and Zuko, upset that Iroh had not returned to the ship, went to look for him again while grumbling about him not knowing the difference between a half hour and several hours. The sun was now setting, so Chiara and some soldiers went with him as well.

As he approached the spring, he saw that Iroh was not there. “Uncle,” he called. “Uncle, where are you?!”

“Sir,” said Uzo, “maybe he thought you left without him.”

“Something's not right here,” said Zuko as he looked around. “That pile of rocks...”

Chiara walked up and immediately knew what it meant. “Oh, no,” she said placing her hand on Zuko's arm.

“It looks like there's been a landslide, sir,” said Jozan.

“Land doesn't slide uphill,” said Zuko. “Those rocks didn't move naturally.”

“Earthbenders,” said Chiara softly.

“My uncle's been captured by earthbenders.”

“Not my General,” said Chiara worriedly.

“We'll find him, Chiara,” said Zuko. “Let's go.”

Zuko went back to the ship to get a komodo rhino while Chiara grabbed a bo staff.

“What's that for?” he asked.

“Have you ever fought earthbenders?”

He thought about it. “In theory. Have you?” he asked half-expecting her to say 'yes'.

“No, but I've studied them.”

He climbed on his rhino and helped her as she climbed on behind him, and then they left the ship and started down a road where they had discovered fresh ostrich horse tracks. They traveled all night, and by early morning they came across one of Iroh's sandals. As they continued riding following the tracks on the road, Zuko paused. He looked back in the sky, as did Chiara, and they saw the Avatar's sky bison.

“The Avatar,” he said.

“That sky bison is so beautiful,” said Chiara.

He turned his rhino towards it.

“Wait,” she said. “The General. We can't leave him.”

Zuko hesitated, so Chiara jumped down.

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“You're going after the Avatar; I'm going after the General. We'll meet you back at the ship.”

“You can't fight the earthbenders alone,” he said.

“I'm not leaving him in their hands.”

She started running down the road, but Zuko went after her.

“Here,” he said holding out his hand.

She turned around and grabbed his hand jumping on the saddle behind him.

“I'll deal with the Avatar later,” he said.

They discovered an area where there had been a struggle, and following the trail to a crater where they heard voices, they carefully walked up peering over the edge they saw Iroh with his hands chained to a rock and surrounded by five soldiers.

“Stay here,” Zuko said to Chiara.

“These dangerous hands must be crushed,” said one of the soldiers.

The soldier earthbended a boulder and sent it towards Iroh in order to crush his hands, but before the rock could touch him, Zuko ran and jumped up, kicking it out of the way, and then he brought his foot down on Iroh's chains, breaking them.

“Excellent form, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh.

“You taught me well,” he said.

“Surrender yourselves,” demanded the soldier. “It's five against two.”

“Five against three,” said Chiara as she joined Zuko and Iroh.

“You're still outnumbered,” said the soldier.

“Uh, that's true,” said Iroh. “But you are clearly outmatched.”

The soldiers stomped on the ground pulling up boulders sending them towards the three. Swinging his chains, Iroh expertly used them to break up the boulders that had been hurled at him, while Zuko sent fire towards his two opponents forcing one back and causing another to fall beneath his own boulder. Chiara was using her bo staff to redirect the missiles aimed at her, and then, moving close to her opponent, she knocked him off his feet. Catching a large boulder with his chains that nearly hit Zuko, Iroh sent it towards two of the soldiers, and Zuko, after dodging several missile attacks, sent fire towards his enemy who blocked it. As the earthbender began building a tall structure of rocks with which to attack Zuko, Chiara ran up behind the soldier taking him down with her staff before quickly running out of the way as the rocks fell upon him.

Iroh walked over to them and they looked around to see their enemies defeated. Zuko put his hand on Iroh's shoulder.

“Now, would you please put on some clothes?” he said.

“I would if I had some.”

“I brought your clothes,” said Chiara.

“You are so thoughtful,” said Iroh.

“She did it more for us than for you,” said Zuko.

Iroh and Chiara were laughing as they went back to the rhino where she pulled out Iroh's clothes for him. Leaving for the ship, Chiara again rode behind Zuko while Iroh rode on one of the ostrich horses. They traveled all day, and as it grew dark, they stopped to eat, during which time Zuko disappeared alone into the nearby village of Senlin. He came back anxious to return to the ship and continue tracking the Avatar.

* * *

Following the Avatar's trail, Zuko set course towards Crescent Island. When Iroh found out where he was headed, he was furious.

“Sailing into Fire Nation waters,” said Iroh. “Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.”

“I have no choice, Uncle.”

“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?! What if you're caught?”

“I'm chasing the Avatar,” he argued. “My father will understand why I'm returning home.”

“You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.”

Zuko looked through the telescope and spotted the Avatar's sky bison in the sky. “There they are. Helmsman, full steam ahead,” he ordered.

Chiara watched as the deck opened to reveal a catapult.

“Ugh, really, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh pulling out a fan, “couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?”

Zuko set the missile on fire.

“Please don't shoot them down,” said Chiara. “They probably won't survive that fall.”

“Do I need to lock you in your quarters?” threatened Zuko.

“What good is the Avatar if he's dead?”

Iroh pulled her away from Zuko.

“On my mark,” he ordered. “Fire!”

Chiara held her breath as she watched the missile nearly hit the bison.

Zuko looked ahead. “A blockade.”

“Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters,” said Iroh. “Turn back now and they cannot arrest you.”

“He's not turning around!” said Zuko as he watched the Avatar continue.

“Please, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “if the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar.”

“I'm sorry, Uncle. Run the blockade!” he commanded the crew.

“Prince Zuko,” said Chiara placing her hands on his arm, “please don't risk it.”

Touched by the concerned look in her eyes he desired to obey her plea, but he was determined to go after the Avatar. He placed his hand on hers, but did not withdraw his order. As they moved towards the blockade, the Fire Nation ships fired missiles towards the Avatar which began falling towards their ship. Zuko wrapped his arms around Chiara and covered her as the ship was struck. He took her over to Iroh.

“Keep her safe,” he said.

Chiara put her hand on Zuko's forearm, but Iroh pulled her away and covered her as more missiles fell around them.

“Prince Zuko,” called a crewman, “the engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs.”

“Do not stop this ship,” said Zuko.

As they continued towards the blockade, the ships ahead drew closer together in an attempt to prevent them from entering the Fire Nation.

“We're on a collision course,” said Iroh.

“We can make it,” said Zuko.

When it seemed they would not make it, the Fire Nation ships slowed down and Zuko's ship went between them. Zuko glared at Commander Zhao as they went by, and Iroh caressed his beard as he looked suspiciously at Zhao considering what the commander was planning.

“What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?”

“Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after—the Avatar.”

“If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.”

* * *

When they neared the Fire Temple, Zuko prepared to leave on his own to go to the island.

“Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.”

“Hmmm,” said Iroh.

“Zhao will know by now that the Avatar's heading towards the temple,” said Chiara voicing Iroh's suspicions out loud. “Where else would he be going?”

“Then I'll have to make sure I get to the Avatar first,” said Zuko determinedly.

Her biggest worry was that Zhao would capture Zuko and take him to the Fire Lord.

“Please be careful,” she said as she placed her hand on his arm.

He saw the tears in her eyes, and it touched his heart, so he took her in his arms and held her reassuringly. “I will.”

“Are you sure you don't need your Imperial non-Firebender to go?” she asked him.

He laughed as he released her. “I'm sure.”

He climbed into his boat and after being lowered into the water he left for Crescent Island while the ship continued its course north.

Chiara went up on deck and anxiously watched for his return.

* * *

Hours after sunset, Iroh approached her.

“You should get some sleep, Chiara. It will do you no good to stay out here all night.”

“The winter solstice is over. I would've thought he'd be back by now.”

Iroh secretly felt worried too, but he did not want to cause her more anxiety by expressing his own concern. “Sometimes you are as impatient as Prince Zuko,” he said.

If she had not been so worried, she would have laughed at his remark. “I'm really worried about him, and there's been no sign of Commander Zhao either.”

“Just as expected. But Zuko can be very resourceful, and his fighting skills have improved tremendously over the years. Get some rest.”

“I won't be able to sleep,” she said. “I'll just pace in the cabin.”

He caressed her back and then went to his quarters to meditate.

* * *

Long after the sun had set Zuko was spotted from the crow's nest, and Chiara quickly ran down below to meet him. As soon as he stepped off his boat, she threw herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. Her sudden action caught him off guard, but he did not hesitate to put his arms around her and take advantage of having her so close.

“Maybe I should go away more often,” he said softly.

She released him. “Don't you dare. I was so worried about you. It's so late.”

“Zhao was there,” he said.

Chiara felt angry. “I figured he'd follow you. We haven't seen him since you left. Did he get the Avatar?” she asked as she walked with him to his quarters.

“No. He got away.”

In a way she was relieved that Aang got away; however, she worried that Zuko's mood would not be good.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” she asked.

“No. I'm not hungry.”

“Let me take care of your bruises,” she said when they entered his room. “Lie down, close your eyes.”

He was exhausted and feeling discouraged by another failed attempt to capture the Avatar, but he did as she directed. She began healing the wounds he acquired during his escape from the collapsing fire temple, and as always, he was amazed by how quickly the pain disappeared as she treated him. She wanted to ask him what happened, and she wanted to know more about the Avatar, but she figured he did not want to talk about it. When she finished, she tenderly caressed his head, and she was about to stand up, but then she thought of something.

“Let me try something,” she said. He wondered what she was going to do as she moved behind his head and knelt down. She caressed his head around his temples. “Close your eyes again.”

As soon as he had them closed, she pulled out more water and began massaging his head adding in a healing technique. He could not believe how relaxed he felt.

“This feels really good, Chiara,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“It's a...a relaxing technique I learned.”

Every bit of tension seemed to melt from his body, and he did not ever want her to stop, but when she thought she did all she could for him, she put the water away and caressed his head as she did whenever she finished treating him. His body felt so comfortable, he had to force himself to sit up.

“Are you sure you don't want me to bring you some food?” she asked.

“No.”

“You should get some rest then.” She lightly ran her hand down his cheek before turning to leave.

“Wait,” he said grabbing her hand before she could step away.

He pulled her toward the bed until she sat down. He was hesitant to speak, but he felt he needed to tell someone.

“I saw Avatar Roku,” he finally said.

“Really? Like a statue or...”

“No. It was actually him. When Zhao attacked him...”

“Zhao attacked Avatar Roku!” she asked in shock.

“He and his men did, but Roku just sent it back at them. It was incredible.”

“What happened to Zhao?”

“I don't know. The fire blast Roku sent out melted my chains so I took off, but the fire temple's been destroyed.”

“The whole temple?”

“Yes.”

“I'm so glad you're safe,” she said as she tenderly placed her hand on his wrist. She stood up. “Try and relax.”

Not long after Chiara left, Zuko was lying in his room, and he heard her erhu. She sounded close, too close to be on the main deck. Looking out his window he saw her in a spot not too far below his quarters. He realized she was playing their composition to let him know she was thinking about him, and his heart stirred as he missed their days back in the Fire Nation. He returned to his bed where he lay down and drifted to sleep entranced by her music.


	20. The Lost Lotus

One afternoon as they were sailing north, Iroh and Chiara were playing Pai Sho on the bridge while Zuko and Lieutenant Jee practiced firebending on the deck. Suddenly, Zuko and Jee started falling towards the starboard side of the ship.

“Someone's changing our course,” said Zuko.

Zuko stormed onto the bridge. “What's the meaning of this mutiny?” he demanded of the helmsman. “No one told you to change course.”

“Actually, someone did,” said Iroh. “I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.”

“Is it something to do with the Avatar?”

“Even more urgent. It seems I...uh...I've lost my lotus tile.”

“Lotus tile?”

“For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.”

“You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?”

“See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life.”

Zuko sighed and then angrily blew out a stream of fire.

“I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew,” said Iroh.

Chiara quietly laughed to herself at the two as she waved away the smoke.

* * *

After they arrived at the port, Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara disembarked.

“I will check these shops,” said Iroh pointing to the pier. “Prince Zuko, you take Chiara to the shops on the other side. We will meet up here.”

“What if you both find your stupid lotus tile?” asked Zuko, clearly annoyed to be on such a pointless mission.

“Then I will have a spare,” he said.

Zuko, feeling anxious and impatient, was ready to head back out to sea.

“I can't believe we're wasting time looking for a stupid game piece,” he grumbled as he followed Chiara into the first shop.

“I'll try and make it quick,” she said.

She looked around and then asked the merchant who did not have any lotus tiles. They visited a few more shops with no luck. After entering another shop, Chiara was looking around when a seedy looking man approached her.

“Such a beautiful young woman. Is there something I can help you find?”

Chiara was uncomfortable with the way the man was eyeing her.

“I'm just looking for a lotus tile.”

“I'm sure we have some in the back room,” he said. “Follow me.”

“I'll just wait here.”

“But if you enjoy Pai Sho, you'll want to see what else I have to offer.”

“No thank you. Just the lotus tile.”

The man hesitated, but then he disappeared in the back.

“What is it?” another man asked him.

“An opportunity for a very big sale,” he whispered.

He opened the curtain slightly so the other man could see Chiara. The man's eyes widened.

“She would bring a large sum. I know a buyer who would pay a fortune for her.” He looked at his partner. “Get her back here.”

He nodded and walked back out to Chiara.

“I have some tiles in the back, miss, but I believe you'll be quite interested in some other items I have. If you would just follow me I can show you.”

Chiara suspected something was not right. “No thank you. It's not that important. But thanks for your time.”

She turned to leave, but the man took hold of her wrist and started pulling her towards the back. “I insist. I'm sure you'll want to see this...”

Chiara pulled back, but the man tightened his grip on her.

“Let go of me,” she demanded as she continued trying to break free of his grip.

“You'll fetch a fair price with that beautiful skin...”

Suddenly the man screamed as he released her and gripped his arm to his chest, his skin burned where Zuko had grabbed him. Zuko had his left arm around Chiara as he held her close, and with his right arm he sent out a flame that set the store on fire.

“You will never touch her again!” he said deeply.

He took Chiara out of the store as the two men tried to put out the fire.

“Thank you,” she said as they continued walking.

Zuko took her right hand and held it on his upper left arm in the same manner in which she often walked with Iroh in public areas.

“This stupid tile isn't worth this!” he said.

“I'm sorry,” she said softly.

He looked at her. “It's not your fault they're disgusting perverts. It's not worth losing you.”

“He wasn't going to get me in that back room.”

“From now on you don't leave the ship without a weapon,” he said.

“I can fight without weapons. I was just hoping to break free of him without getting violent first.”

“Pigs like that deserve to be treated with violence first.”

They went into the rest of the shops on their route, Zuko not relinquishing her hand the entire time, but they had no luck in locating a lotus tile, so they started walking back to meet Iroh. Passing by the store that was still on fire, flames were beginning to grow through the roof, but they just walked by it nonchalantly while a crowd had gathered to see it and others were trying to help put it out. Suddenly, they nearly tripped over a cabbage that had rolled out in front of them. Chiara giggled as she reached down and picked it up placing it back on a very damaged looking cart with other bruised cabbages.

“You wouldn't happen to be shopping for cabbages, would you?” asked the merchant.

“No,” she smiled. “But if you have a lotus tile, that would be great.”

“Just my cabbages,” he said.

When they arrived at the meeting point Iroh walked up to them.

“What's going on down there?” he asked as he saw the black smoke billowing into the sky in the direction from which they walked.

“Who knows,” said Zuko blandly as he shrugged.

“Any luck with the tile?” Iroh asked Chiara.

“No,” she said.

“But it _could've_ been lucky for the perverts who intended to sell her on the black market,” growled Zuko deeply.

“What?” asked Iroh.

“Some perverts tried to kidnap her because of your stupid tile,” he said, his voice louder and angrier.

“Hmm,” said Iroh thoughtfully as he looked at the black smoke. “I trust you took good care of her.”

“That's not the point!” yelled Zuko.

“Well, we've checked all the shops on this pier,” said Iroh seemingly oblivious to Zuko's anger. “Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.”

“It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!” yelled Zuko.

“Quite the contrary,” said Iroh. “I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain.”

Several of the crewman walked by carrying items Iroh had purchased.

“You bought a tsungi horn?” asked Zuko.

“For music night on the ship,” said Iroh. “Now, if we only had some woodwinds.” He looked around, and seeing another shop he began walking towards it. “Ooh, this place looks promising,” he said as he pointed. Chiara and Zuko followed him inside. “Oooh, that is handsome!” He picked up a jeweled monkey statue. “Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?”

Chiara laughed as she watched his excitement.

“We lost the Water Tribe girl,” said one of the men in the shop whose words caught Chiara's attention. “And the little bald monk she was traveling with,” he continued, now catching Zuko's attention.

“This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?” asked Zuko as he walked over to the man.

Chiara followed him.

“What's it to you?” asked the man.

“You're after the Water Tribe girl; I'm after the monk,” said Zuko. “Maybe we can help each other.”

“The girl stole a waterbending scroll from us.”

Zuko and the pirates made plans to team up together. Taking one of Zuko's boats up the river, he, Iroh, Chiara, several of the crewman, and the pirate captain sailed alongside the pirate ship. Iroh and Chiara were below deck where she was strapping on her sword sheath.

"I don't trust these pirates," she said softly to Iroh.

"Nor do I," he said. "But I think we can handle whatever might happen."

“Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?” asked the pirate captain who stood out on deck with Zuko.

“We don't need to stop,” he replied. “They stole a waterbending scroll, right?”

“Um hmm,” grunted the pirate.

“Then they'll be on the water,” he said as if it were obvious.

* * *

That night, as Zuko and the pirate captain kept an eye on the shore, they discovered Katara practicing her waterbending. Bringing the boat ashore, Chiara remained with Iroh while the others went after Katara.

When they returned with their prisoner, Iroh and Chiara walked over to the tree where they had tied her.

“Tell me where he is,” Zuko demanded of her, “and I won't hurt you or your brother.”

“Go jump in the river!” she said angrily.

“Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost,” said Zuko calmly as he walked around the tree behind her. “My honor.” He leaned close to her from behind speaking in her ear. “Perhaps in exchange I can restore something _you've_ lost.”

He held her necklace in front of her.

“My mother's necklace,” she said.

Her words touched Chiara's heart and she looked at her as Zuko walked in front of her.

“How did you get that?” demanded Katara.

“I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is,” he demanded.

“No!” she said adamantly.

“Enough of this necklace garbage,” said the pirate captain. “You promised a scroll.”

Zuko pulled the scroll out from behind him. “I wonder how much money this is worth?” he asked as he lit a fire underneath it.

The pirates gasped. “No!”

“A lot apparently.” He looked at the pirates. “Now, you help me find what I want,” he demanded, “you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.”

“Fine,” said the pirate captain grudgingly as he turned away.

While the pirates were off searching for the Avatar, Chiara approached Zuko.

“May I see the scroll?” she asked.

He pulled it out and handed it to her and she unrolled it.

“Do you have a light?” she asked him.

He produced a small flame and held it near the scroll so she could look over it. As she was studying it, Iroh came over and stood next to her. They could not say anything with Zuko standing nearby, but they both recognized it to be authentic, and Chiara was already familiar with the movements. When she finished examining the scroll, she rolled it up and handed it back to Zuko.

“Anything interesting?” he asked.

“Nothing I haven't seen before,” she said.

“What? Where?”

“When the General and I traveled around we saw bending scrolls.”

“Too bad we don't have a waterbender on board,” said Iroh.

Chiara placed her hand on Iroh's arm as she turned away and laughed to herself.

“That would've come in handy all these years living on the water,” she said.

As Iroh laughed Zuko was wondering why they found it so funny and thought it might be another joke about the ice damaging the ship.

* * *

As it got later, they set up camp, and while Zuko was standing near the water lost in thought, Chiara walked up to him.

“May I ask a favor of you?” she said to him.

“Let me guess, release the prisoner, don't capture the Avatar?”

“Oh, those are so much better than the one I was going to ask for.”

He laughed at her response. “What were you going to ask for then?”

“So is that a 'no' to your suggestions?”

“A big 'no.'”

She smiled. “Then would you return her necklace?” Before he could object, she continued, “She won't betray the Avatar for it. This,” she said touching her diadem, “is all I have left of my mother. And I would _never_ choose it over you.”

His heart softened at her words, and he could not help but comply with her gentle plea. He pulled it out, lifted up her hand, and placed the necklace in it.

“Thank you,” she said tenderly.

Chiara started walking towards Katara holding her necklace.

“That belongs to me,” said Katara angrily. “How dare he give that to you! You're just another thief.”

Zuko heard what she had said, and it reminded him of how Azula treated her, so he stormed over to Katara.

“Don't you dare talk to her like that!” he said deeply.

“Prince Zuko...,” started Chiara.

He took the necklace from her. “She was going to return this to you,” he said holding it up in front of Katara. “Forget it now.”

“It's okay,” said Chiara trying to calm him down. “She's just upset.”

“I don't care,” he said. “This peasant has no right to insult you. You are a member of the royal family. If she can't treat you with respect, then she doesn't deserve this back.”

He turned and stormed away.

“I'm so sorry,” said Chiara to Katara.

“No,” said Katara. “I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't realize you were giving it back to me. It's...it's all I have left of my mother.” Tears fell down her cheeks.

Chiara felt bad. “I understand. This is all I have left of mine,” she said as she touched her diadem. “That's why I wanted to get it back to you.”

“You...you seem so different,” said Katara. “Why are you with them?”

“Chiara!” yelled Zuko. “Get over here!”

Chiara bowed towards Katara and then walked over to Zuko.

“I don't want you talking to the prisoner,” he said.

“You didn't have to get so upset with her or call her a peasant.”

“She had no right to call _you_ a thief...”

“She's tied to a tree at the mercy of strangers. She has a right to be upset.”

“But she didn't have to take it out on you,” he said. “You're the last person here to deserve it.”

Her heart stirred at his words.

“I'm going to make the General some tea,” she said. “Would you like some?”

“No.”

She tenderly placed her hand on his arm before she turned away, but then she turned back to him.

“May I offer some to the prisoner?”

“No. I don't want you talking to her,” he repeated.

She nodded her head and then went to make Iroh some tea. Later, however, she brought Zuko a small bit of food.

“You should eat something,” she said.

He took the food and she tenderly caressed his back before returning to Iroh's side. He was touched by her concern for him, and he began feeling a small twinge of guilt for refusing her request to offer tea to prisoner.

* * *

By the time the sun came up, the pirates had captured Aang and Sokka and brought them back to the camp. Chiara and Iroh were standing near Katara who was still tied to the tree.

“Nice work,” said Zuko when he saw Aang standing before him.

He approached them holding the scroll as Sokka struggled with his restraints.

“Aang, this is all my fault,” said Katara.

“No, Katara, it isn't,” said Aang.

“Yeah, it kind of is,” said Iroh.

“Give me the boy,” Zuko demanded.

“You give us the scroll,” said the pirate captain.

“You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?” asked Sokka.

“Don't listen to him,” said Zuko. “He's trying to turn us against each other.”

“Your friend is the Avatar?” the pirate captain asked Sokka.

“Sure is,” said Sokka. “And I bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll.”

“Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant,” yelled Zuko.

“Ouch,” said Chiara softly.

Iroh gently patted her shoulder.

“Yeah, Sokka,” said Aang, “you really should shut your mouth.”

“I'm just saying, it's bad business sense,” said Sokka. “Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life.”

“Keep the scroll,” said the pirate captain. “We can buy a hundred for the reward we'll get for the kid.”

He started walking away.

“You'll regret breaking a deal with me,” threatened Zuko.

He and his soldiers began attacking the pirates with fire blasts, and then a fight broke out and the pirates threw smoke bombs making it difficult for everyone to see. As soon as everyone was involved in the battle, Chiara pulled out her knife and cut Katara free. Though Chiara immediately left, Katara saw her and was surprised that she had freed her.

“Thanks,” she said, but Chiara had disappeared.

After freeing Katara, she immediately went to find Aang, and when she found him she pulled her knife out again.

“Greetings, Avatar Aang,” she said.

“Hey, Chiara.”

She cut him loose. “I love your sky bison. He's so beautiful.”

“Thanks. His name's Appa,” he said. “Have you seen Katara?”

“She's around here somewhere, probably looking for you.”

She turned and left in the smoke and on her way back, she found Sokka, so she pulled out her knife again.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said as he backed up. “I don't like to hurt girls, but...”

She cut him loose and then disappeared.

“Thanks, mysterious beautiful stranger,” she heard him call to her.

When Chiara stepped out of the smoke, she saw Zuko fighting a pirate; she also saw the pirate captain sneaking up behind him, so she immediately drew her sword and stopped his attack on Zuko who had just turned around to see it. She began fighting the captain, but then Zuko took over fighting him with fire blasts and blocking his sword attacks as Chiara turned to fight the other pirate. When another one came up behind Zuko, Chiara quickly kicked her opponent away and blocked the one ready to strike at her prince, and then she began fighting the new opponent. During the battle, a fourth pirate managed to snag the scroll when Zuko's back was turned. As the smoke began clearing, Iroh stepped in between the pirate captain and Zuko.

“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?” said Iroh to the pirate.

“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle,” said Zuko.

“It's no proverb,” he said pointing at the pirate ship now being commandeered by Team Avatar.

“Bleeding hog monkeys,” said the pirate captain.

At his words, everyone stopped fighting, and Chiara walked over to Iroh and Zuko. Not only was the pirate ship sailing away, but Zuko's boat had been stolen by some of the pirates.

“Hey,” said Zuko spotting it, “that's my boat!”

Zuko wanted to run towards it, but one of the men on board started mooning them as they went by, so Zuko quickly grabbed Chiara and covered her eyes.

“Maybe it _should_ be a proverb,” said Iroh thoughtfully.

“Come on, Uncle,” said Zuko releasing Chiara before running towards his boat.

They ran along shore until they reached the waterfall where Zuko looked over the edge.

“My boat!”

“I just love that sky bison,” said Chiara as she watched Appa flying away in the distant sky.

Iroh was out of breath and was breathing hard as he caught up, but then he started laughing.

“Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time.”

Zuko grabbed the tile from Iroh and threw it over the waterfall.

“Honestly, Prince Zuko, was that necessary?” asked Chiara.

“I lost a boat for that stupid tile.”

“You have another boat,” she said. “But there was only one lotus tile.”

“That's my wise girl,” said Iroh.

“I hope you both enjoy walking back to the docks then,” said Zuko as he walked away.

Eventually, they made it back to the ship at the pier and set sail again.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang was talking to Katara and Sokka as they were flying away on Appa.

“Do you guys remember the girl who was with Zuko?” asked Katara.

“Yeah,” said Aang, “that's Chiara. She just cut me loose, and she's the one who freed me when I was on Zuko's ship.”

“She freed me too,” said Katara.

“Did she have big, beautiful green eyes and a long braid?” asked Sokka.

“That's her,” said Aang.

“So _she_ was the mysterious beautiful girl. I thought she was going to attack me at first, but she just cut me free and then disappeared.”

“Zuko had my necklace, and she was going to give it back,” said Katara sadly.

“What happened?” asked Aang.

“When I saw her with it, I didn't realize she was bringing it to me, so I called her a thief. Zuko got upset and took it. He said I didn't deserve it back because I didn't treat her with respect.”

“So who is she?” asked Sokka.

“I told you,” said Aang. “Her name's Chiara.”

“I mean who is she to Zuko? Why is she with him?”

“I asked her,” said Katara. “But Zuko called her away before she could answer. He said she's a member of the royal family.”

“Maybe she's his sister,” suggested Aang.

“Why would she help us then?” asked Sokka.

“When I first met her, she said the war was devastating to the Nations and that the world needs me,” said Aang.

“You don't think it's a trick, do you?” asked Sokka. “She's trying to convince us she's an ally, and then...WHAM! She stabs us in the back.”

“She seemed pretty sincere,” said Aang. “On Zuko's ship she begged him to take her prisoner instead of me and even take her life instead of mine.”

“What did Zuko do?” asked Katara.

“He said that her life wouldn't restore his honor, so she stood in front of me to protect me, and she wouldn't move, even when Zuko threatened her.”

“That doesn't sound like a trick,” said Katara softly. “Maybe she really is an ally.”


	21. The Storm

Over a week had gone by before they had heard any news that the Avatar was heading north, so a course was set to follow him. After spending the morning training, Zuko was standing on the deck with a telescope keeping a lookout while Iroh was staring off into the distance, and Chiara was watching the water moving around the boat. She was feeling a bit homesick for waterbending, especially after seeing the waterbending scroll, but she patiently kept her gift hidden practicing techniques late in the evening privately in her quarters when she knew no one would walk in on her.

“There is a storm coming,” said Iroh. “A big one.”

“You're out of your mind, Uncle,” said Zuko. “The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight.”

“I sense it too,” said Chiara. “It's approaching from the north.”

“I suggest we alter our course and head southwest,” said Iroh.

“We know the Avatar's traveling northward,” said Zuko. “So we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh, “consider the safety of the crew.”

“The safety of the crew doesn't matter!”

Lieutenant Jee looked over at him appalled by the prince's lack of concern for others.

“You don't mean that,” said Chiara still looking at the water.

Zuko walked over and stood before Jee who was scowling at him for his comment.

“Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual safety,” said Zuko.

He turned and left the deck as Iroh walked over to Jee.

“He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up.”

Jee scowled even more.

* * *

Later, Chiara went inside to go to the galley, but seeing Zuko in the hall, she stopped him.

“Prince Zuko, please alter course. The weight of the storm in the air is heavy.”

“I can't. We're so close to the Avatar.”

“That won't mean anything if we're all dead.”

“How do you even know there's a storm? The sky is clear,” he said.

“I can feel the change in the air and the wind just as the General does.”

He shook his head. “Uncle probably wants to go to another port to do more shopping.”

“Well I'm not interested in stopping at a port,” she said. “We can just anchor somewhere southwest of here temporarily.”

“You're being paranoid.”

“I'm not paranoid. It's no small storm out there.”

“We'll be fine,” he insisted. “I can't lose the Avatar, not when I'm so close.”

He walked off, so Chiara went to the galley to work, but her mind was on Zuko, fearing he was becoming more like Ozai.

* * *

The ship continued sailing as the skies began growing black ahead of them. Zuko walked out on deck where Jee, Shoza, and Jozan were standing looking at the oncoming storm.

“Huh,” said Jee as he turned towards Zuko, “looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.”

“Lucky guess,” said Iroh pleasantly trying to de-escalate the growing conflict.

“Lieutenant,” said Zuko as he stood in front of him, “you'd better learn some respect or I will teach it to you,” he threatened as he poked him in the chest.

He turned away from Jee.

“What do you know about respect?” said Jee. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect.”

Iroh gasped nervously.

“You don't care about anyone but yourself,” continued Jee. “Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince.”

Zuko turned around ready to fight as was Jee.

“Easy now,” said Iroh trying to calm them down.

Smoke was emanating from Zuko's hand as the two faced each other, so Iroh stepped between them and separated them.

“Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”

Jee and Zuko turned away from each other.

“I don't need your help keeping order on my ship,” Zuko snapped at Iroh.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, but he stormed away towards the bow, so Iroh left the deck and went to the mess hall.

When Chiara saw him, she brought him a bowl of food setting it down before him.

“Are you okay?” she asked taking a seat across from him.

“I am worried about Prince Zuko. He and Lieutenant Jee almost had a fight.”

She sighed. “He's been so tense lately. Is he still on deck?”

“He is, but it would be best if you just avoid him,” he said.

Chiara went to the galley and prepared a bowl of food before going to the deck where Zuko was still standing. She approached him.

“I brought you something to eat,” she said holding the bowl out to him.

“Did Uncle send you?”

“No. He actually said I should avoid you, but I thought you might be hungry.”

She was so sweet and concerned about him he could not be angry at her, so he took the bowl and started eating. She remained with him while he ate, and when he finished, she took the bowl from him.

“Don't stay out here too long,” she said before turning away. “It's going to start raining soon.”

Meanwhile, as Lieutenant Jee was below deck complaining about Zuko to some of the other crewmembers, Iroh overheard him, and sitting with them, he began telling them Zuko's history and how he was punished and sent on a quest to find the Avatar. As the ship continued sailing deeper into the storm, it started being tossed harder and harder. Lightning flashed all around, and suddenly, it struck the ship. Hearing the noise, Zuko, Iroh, and Jee ran up on deck. Chiara soon followed as she wanted to be close to Iroh and Zuko in case of an emergency. With the storm and the threat of the boat capsizing, she was ready to help them and all of the crew with waterbending, even if it meant revealing her true nature and risking Zuko's hatred or even her own life.

“Where were we hit?” yelled Zuko through the noise of the storm.

“I don't know,” yelled Jee.

“Look,” called Iroh as he pointed up towards the bridge.

“The helmsman,” yelled Zuko as he saw him hanging from the railing.

Zuko and Jee immediately ran over to the ladder and began climbing towards the helmsman. Chiara stood at the base of the ladder watching them anxiously. Suddenly, lightning came down from the sky towards the ship, but Iroh reached up and allowed it to flow through his body, and he redirected it out into the water. Chiara stepped back as she felt the charge in the air, but she was shocked to see him redirect the lightning. She knew he had trained for it when they stayed with the Northern Water Tribe, but she had never known him to actually do it.

“Are you okay?” she asked him as he looked a bit shocked, literally.

“It felt exhilarating,” he said.

“That was incredible.”

“You're telling me.”

Just then the helmsman lost his grip and began falling. Iroh and Chiara looked up to see Zuko grab his arm while Jee helped him to the ladder, and when they came down, Chiara put her arm around the helmsman, and she and Uzo took him to the infirmary. She returned to the deck where a few more crewman had gathered, and suddenly, a large wave washed over the ship. Chiara grabbed Iroh and pulled him back so he could hang onto something as the ship tipped to the side, and then her heart stopped as it looked like someone had gone overboard.

“Someone just went in,” she said as she ran out onto the deck. “Where's Prince Zuko?” she asked worriedly as she looked into the water.

“I'm here,” he said as he came up on her right and looked over the side.

She looked up and placed her hand on his arm relieved to see him.

“Get a rope!” he called.

Chiara started looking for the person in the water.

“It's Tedo,” said Jee as he pointed him out.

“He can't swim,” said Shoza.

As soon as Chiara spotted him, she immediately climbed up on the ledge and dove into the water before Zuko realized what she was doing and could stop her.

“Chiara!!” called Zuko. “Get that rope! Quickly!”

Iroh came over to the edge and saw Chiara swimming out to Tedo. A large wave went over them.

“Chiara!!” yelled Zuko who was ready to jump in.

Iroh grabbed his arm. “No, Zuko. You can't.”

“But she'll drown!”

“She's a strong swimmer,” said Iroh. “It'll be easier on her if there's only one of you to rescue.”

“Who's going to rescue her?!”

“Give her a chance.”

“I don't see her,” said Zuko, panic in his voice.

As the lightning flashed across the sky and lit up the sea, all they saw were waves.

“Where is she?”

“Patience,” said Iroh who hid his own worry.

“Chiara!!” yelled Zuko.

Another flash of lightning revealed her holding onto Tedo.

“Give me the rope,” said Zuko.

He took it and threw it out. Chiara struggled against the large waves as best she could, and she began controlling the water underneath her in order to get closer to the rope. Zuko was holding his breath as he watched her. She finally grabbed hold of it, and he let out a sigh of relief. She tied the rope around Tedo's chest underneath his arms, and then she removed the water from his lungs.

“Tedo,” she said as she touched his cheek. He opened his eyes. “Tedo, hang on.”

“Take him up,” she yelled.

“Pull him up,” yelled Zuko. “And get another rope.”

As they began pulling Tedo up another large wave went over Chiara who struggled to avoid being slammed into the hull, and she disappeared underneath the wave.

“Chiara!!” yelled Zuko. He took the rope that was brought to him. “Chiara!!” he yelled again.

She came up out of the water, and he threw the rope towards her. She grabbed hold of it, and Zuko started pulling her up as Shoza grabbed on and helped. By now they had Tedo on the deck. When Chiara reached up to grab the railing, Zuko lifted her up over the side and then set her down on the deck. He had his left arm around her back, and he held her right forearm with his to support her as Iroh stood on her left.

“H-how's Tedo?” she asked breathlessly with her head bowed.

Zuko looked at the men as they were helping Tedo walk inside.

“He'll be okay. He's walking.”

Suddenly, Aang appeared in the sky riding Appa which caught Zuko's eye.

“The Avatar!” he yelled.

“What do you want to do, sir?” asked Jee.

Zuko hesitated, and then he looked down at Chiara whose head was still bowed.

“Let him go,” said Zuko. “We need to get this ship to safety.”

“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” said Iroh.

Chiara collapsed to the deck.

“Chiara,” said Zuko worriedly as he knelt down next to her. “Uncle...”

“We need to get her to the infirmary,” said Iroh.

Zuko picked her up and carried her inside as Iroh followed him.

“Lady Chiara,” said Tedo as he watched Zuko carry her in. He sat up. “Is she...”

“She's still breathing,” said Iroh.

“She saved my life.”

“She's so cold,” said Zuko after laying her on a cot.

He warmed up his hands and then touched her face trying to warm her up. Iroh started unwrapping her heavier kurta and then he worked on removing it as Zuko held her allowing him to pull it off of her. Her clothes underneath were just as soaked, but the kurta was as much as Iroh was willing to remove in order to protect her modesty, and it made him wish Amiku was with them to help take care of her.

“Bring me a blanket,” he ordered.

The medic immediately brought one and placed it over her after Zuko gently laid her back on the cot. Not wanting to let go of her, he held her hand in his and warmed her arm while Iroh did the same on the other side.

“Come on, Chiara, wake up,” said Zuko worriedly.

The others in the infirmary were worried about her as she lay unconscious, especially Tedo who felt indebted to her.

“Chiara, please wake up,” said Zuko distress sounding in his voice.

Iroh checked her pulse. “Her heart is still beating,” he said. Then he warmed his hands and placed them over her abdomen.

For what seemed like an eternity, especially to Iroh and Zuko, everyone waited anxiously hoping she would wake up. Jee and Shoza both walked into the infirmary.

“How are you doing, Tedo?” asked Jee as he walked by him.

“Fine, sir.”

The two men continued towards Chiara's cot.

“How's she doing?” asked Jee.

“She's still unconscious,” said Iroh softly and sadly.

Zuko was silent as he sat on her cot facing her holding her left hand in his and pressed against his cheek. He moved his other hand gently up and down her arm trying to keep it warm, and he would not remove his eyes from hers as he waited, hoping they would open.

“Keep me updated,” Jee said to Iroh who nodded almost listlessly.

Jee and Shoza left the infirmary while Iroh continued sitting on her right and Zuko on her left. Eventually, though too long a time to Iroh and Zuko, her hand moved in Zuko's as she wrapped her fingers around his, and her other hand tightened her grip on Iroh's.

“Chiara?” said Zuko.

“My firebenders are so warm,” she spoke in nearly a whisper, her eyes still closed.

He smiled at her words. “Chiara,” he said relieved that she was awake. He delicately moved some wet strands from her face and tenderly caressed her head.

“Prince Zuko,” she said softly, opening her eyes. “Tedo is okay?”

Zuko looked back at Tedo who was anxiously looking at them, as was everyone else who was present. He turned back to her holding her hand in both of his.

“He's okay,” he said. He closed his eyes and softly ran his lips over her hand thankful she was alive.

“You gave us quite a scare,” said Iroh as he was tenderly caressing her right hand.

“I'm okay,” she said. She slowly started sitting up.

“Chiara, you should rest.”

“I'm fine,” she said.

“He's right,” said Zuko. “You need to rest.

“I want to put on dry clothes.”

She stood up as Zuko helped her keeping the blanket wrapped around her. As he walked her towards the door, Tedo knelt on the floor before her and bowed his head.

“You saved my life, Lady Chiara. Thank you.”

She bent down and helped him back to the cot. “Your welcome.”

Zuko walked her to her room in silence, and when they arrived he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

“Don't ever do that again. I thought I lost you.”

She was touched by the tone of concern in his voice.

“I-I couldn't let him drown.”

He released her.

“It wouldn't have been worth it if you drowned,” he said as he caressed her wet hair.

She tenderly touched his face, and then he turned and left so she could get into dry clothes.

After quickly changing she opened the door to leave her room, but Iroh was standing there.

“May I?” he asked.

She stood aside allowing him to enter.

“Your concern for others is quite praiseworthy, Chiara. You give no thought to yourself.”

“I'm not essential to life on this ship.”

He was stunned.

“You are more essential than you know. The support you give Prince Zuko...and me...it is essential.”

His eyes filled with tears and he took hold of her and hugged her.

“I'm sorry if I worried you,” she said as he held her. “But what good is my ability if I can't use it to help others? I was born to serve.”

He released her and caressed her head. “You've served enough today. You should rest now.”

“I'd prefer to remain on deck while we're still in the storm.”

He hesitated not wanting her to risk her life again, but he relented.

“I guess it is good that we have a waterbender on board,” he whispered.

They both laughed before returning outside.

* * *

“You should be resting,” Zuko said to Chiara as she and Iroh walked up to the deck.

“I'm fine now.”

They continued sailing, and they eventually broke through the wall of the storm finding it calmer in the eye. Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara were standing at the bow looking out.

“Uncle, I'm sorry,” said Zuko sadly.

“Your apology is accepted,” said Iroh as he placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Iroh turned to leave the deck, but Chiara remained.

“I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the storm,” he said softly, feeling guilty about almost losing her.

She placed her hand on top of his making his heart melt at her gentle touch and forgiving nature, so he took her hand in his and held it over his heart. He locked his eyes on hers and slowly moved closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and even in the darkness she could see the fire in his eyes as he stood over her. Her heart began beating faster at the light touch of his fingers on her cheek as he tenderly moved a curl. Suddenly, their trance was broken as they heard a noise out in the water on the port side, and out of the sea in front of them flew Appa. The Avatar looked down at Zuko who glared back at him.

“I just love that sky bison,” said Chiara lightly as she watched it sail up through the eye of the storm.

When it disappeared, Chiara turned back to Zuko who looked worn out.

“Don't worry, Prince Zuko,” she said tenderly caressing his hand still holding hers. “Because of your decision we'll all live another day to search for him again.”

He was reminded of her words before the storm.

“It's been a long day,” she said. “Why don't you get some sleep? Let someone else keep watch for you.” She caressed his face.

He nodded unable to resist her.

“Is there anything you want me to bring you?” she asked him.

He desired her presence.

“No,” he said softly not revealing his desire.

He did not want to leave her, but he reluctantly released her hand and left the deck. When he walked into his room he changed out of his wet clothes and then lay down, but he had trouble sleeping as he thought about how close he had come to losing Chiara. As he tossed and turned, he suddenly heard her erhu from outside playing their song. She was in the same spot where she had played before so the sound came directly up to his window. It was not long before he fell asleep to the relaxing music.

* * *

Later, after everything had calmed down, Lieutenant Jee approached Iroh.

“General Iroh, I...I want to tell you how impressed I am by your nephew's and daughter's actions tonight. Their selfless acts during this storm were heroic. Neither of them hesitated to risk their own lives for the lives of the crew.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I'm quite proud of them. And despite some of Prince Zuko's claims and rash actions, he truly is concerned with the safety of his people.”

“He will make a fine Fire Lord.”


	22. The Dark Water Spirit

A few days after the storm, Shoza approached Iroh to speak to him privately.

“General Iroh, sir, I know you'll soon be seeking a husband for Lady Chiara. It would be an honor to be considered in your search for a spouse for her.”

Iroh was surprised by Shoza's request.

“I've been working with Lieutenant Jee,” he continued, “so that when we return to the Fire Nation, I can enlist as an officer in the Navy. I want to be able to advance in rank so I could be a worthy husband.”

Iroh considered him a moment. “Shoza, a high rank does not necessarily mean a worthy husband. There are more important endeavors in life than rank. Whomever I choose for Lady Chiara must understand the treasure he will receive. I am not only giving him a beautiful, caring woman. I will be giving him a family—a wife and children that must be loved, that must be his world. There is no greater gift than one's own family.”

Shoza was impressed by Iroh's words, and he realized they were spoken out of his experience of losing his wife and son.

“The poorest man could be more worthy than the highest ranking general if his love for his family is above all else,” said Iroh.

“I understand,” said Shoza. “I'm sure I could love her and our children above everything.”

“As a war orphan, her lineage cannot be traced.”

“I know.”

“And you can accept that?” asked Iroh.

“Yes, sir.”

“If you were to discover one day that your wife was an earthbender or even a waterbender, that would not bother you?”

Shoza hesitated as he thought about it.

“Think hard,” said Iroh. “There are many prejudices in the Fire Nation, and you being a firebender, how would you feel to find that your wife hailed from another Nation? Where could you live without endangering her life or your own?”

“ _Is_ Chiara an earthbender or waterbender?” As he asked his question, he suspected Iroh would not tell him even if he knew.

“She was raised in the Fire Nation, so if she is a bender from another Nation she has hidden it quite well.”

Shoza thought about it. “But...but if you, the son of Fire Lord Azulon, were still willing to take her as your daughter, I'm still willing to take her as my wife, even if she is from another Nation.”

Iroh laughed. “You are very wise, Shoza, and I can see you care for Chiara very much. Though I'm still not ready to give her hand, I will keep your proposal in mind.”

“Thank you, General," he said as he bowed to him. "That's all I ask.”

* * *

They sailed on continuing their search for the Avatar, and one afternoon, Chiara was watching Iroh play Pai Sho with some crewmen while Zuko was talking to Lieutenant Jee.

“We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm,” said Jee. “But if we continue heading northeast...”

Suddenly, a large shadow was cast over them as a large warship drew up next to them.

“What do they want?” asked Zuko.

“Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho,” said Iroh excitedly.

When the ship halted, several soldiers boarded Zuko's ship and went to the bridge where one of them unrolled a scroll containing a wanted poster for the Avatar.

“The hunt for the Avatar's been given prime importance,” he said. “All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao.”

Chiara rolled her eyes.

“Zhao has been promoted?” said Iroh as he continued his game. “Well, good for him.”

“I've got nothing to report to Zhao,” said Zuko. “Now get off my ship and let us pass.”

“Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area.”

“Off my ship!!” yelled Zuko angrily.

The men turned and left the bridge.

“Excellent,” said Iroh taking his winnings. “I take the pot. But you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again.”

* * *

As the sun was sinking in the sky, Zuko was on the deck throwing streams of fire. He was full of mixed emotions: anger, sadness, anxiety, worry. Chiara, knowing he was upset, approached him, and as he turned and shot fire in her direction she had already drawn her sword and parried it. He was worried that he could have burned her, but he was also impressed by her quick moves.

“You shouldn't sneak up on me,” he said. “I could've hurt you.”

“I thought you saw me.”

“And you expected me to throw fire at you?”

“I've lived with you firebenders long enough to expect the unexpected.” She lifted up a canteen of water she had with her. “You've been out here practicing so hard, I thought you might want a drink.”

“Thanks,” he said as he took it from her.

He appreciated her concern for him.

“You up for some sword fighting?” she asked as he took a drink. “Or would you prefer to throw fire at me? You can pretend I'm Zhao.”

He could not help a slight smile at her offer.

“No amount of imagination could help me pretend your Zhao.”

She laughed as she pulled her sword out again.

“How about I let you be the Dragon Emperor and I'll be the Water Spirit,” she said.

He smiled at the memories of Ember Island.

“But I get the dual swords,” she added holding her sword out to him.

He noticed a gleam in her eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak, but his questions did not come out.

“Don't tell me you want to be the Water Spirit after all those arguments with Azula,” she said when he hesitated.

He picked up a set of dao and handed them to her in silence, but he wondered what she knew.

They sparred for a while, and when they finished, Chiara sat along the edge watching him as he continued throwing streams of fire again. She was worried about him, and she had hoped sparring with him might tire him out a bit so he would relax, but he still seemed stressed. Just as the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, Iroh came up on deck.

“Is everything okay?” he asked Zuko. “It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order.”

“I don't care what they do,” snapped Zuko.

“Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.”

“How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar.” He walked to the rail and looked out at the sea. “My honor, my throne, my country...I'm about to lose them all,” he said sadly.

Chiara stepped over to him and placed her hand on his.

“Prince Zuko,” started Chiara, “your ancestors have been searching for the Avatar for a hundred years. Out of all of them them, _you_ are the one who was victorious in that quest. You haven't come all this way just to lose to Zhao.”

Zuko looked at her in awe at her words, and he also felt comforted and inspired by them. He placed his other hand on top of hers. Iroh smiled, impressed by her words of encouragement and comfort.

* * *

That evening after dinner, Chiara was in her room sewing when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

“Chiara,” said Iroh when he entered her cabin, “have you seen Prince Zuko?”

“Not since dinner. He hasn't been in the mood for company lately.”

“His quarters are empty, and he's not on the bridge.”

“Are his broadswords gone?”

He gazed at her. “They are.”

“I bet his boat's gone too,” she said.

“Then you know this is not the first night he's disappeared.”

She nodded. “I noticed they were gone a few nights ago. I just hope he's okay.”

Chiara was nervous and she felt worried about him as she wondered where he could have gone again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue Spirit was in the process of stealing the Avatar from Zhao. When they escaped the Pohuai Stronghold, an archer was able to knock out Aang's masked savior, but having discovered who he was, the Avatar carried him off to prevent his capture.

* * *

That night Iroh and the crew played music on deck, Iroh on his tsungi horn, and Chiara on the erhu. After everyone went to bed, Chiara remained on the deck for the night waiting for Zuko. It was early in the morning before sunrise when Iroh found her there.

“Have you been waiting all night?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Has he returned?” he asked softly.

“No.”

“How about some company?” he said.

“Always.”

“We can pass the time together with music.”

He went to get his tsungi horn, and together they played.

* * *

At sunrise, Zuko woke up to find Aang sitting nearby.

“You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?”

Zuko immediately sat up and shot a stream of fire at Aang who leaped up and jumped onto a branch of a tree.

“I could've left you back there, you know,” said Aang. “But this was for Chiara.”

Zuko sent fire towards him again, but Aang was gone.

* * *

Later, Zuko was walking across the deck of the ship, and Chiara was relieved to see him, but she noticed how worn out he looked and that he had a bruise.

“Where have you been, Prince Zuko?” asked Iroh. “You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.”

“I'm going to bed,” said Zuko. “No disturbances.”

He went to his room, but despite his request, Chiara followed him.

Before he could shut the door she spoke. “You're bruised.”

“It's nothing,” he said as he started taking off his shirt.

“I have a special ointment...,” she started as she held up the vial.

“I don't need...”

“And I won't leave until you let me treat it.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

“Lie down,” she ordered him. He obeyed, and she knelt next to his bed. “Close your eyes, and do not open them.” She used some water to heal the bruise on his head. “Is the pain gone?” she asked when she finished.

He touched his head. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry?”

“No.”

He started to get up.

“Don't move,” she said. She moved behind him. “Close your eyes again.”

As soon as he had them closed, she began massaging his head with her healing technique. The tension began melting away, and he felt so relaxed.

“That feels really good,” he said after several minutes.

“You've been needing this,” she said softly as she stopped the massage and tenderly caressed his head.

“I'm glad you're here, Chiara,” he said sounding half-sleep.

“Shh. Don't say things you don't mean,” she whispered.

He reached up and gently took her hand and then he kissed it. “I do mean it,” he whispered back.

She tried not to think about her heart beating faster as she pulled her hand from his and started massaging him again. She continued until he fell asleep, and then she stood up and placed a blanket over him. She reached down and tenderly caressed his face before leaving the room.

* * *

Days later, Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara were in Zuko's room sitting at the table where they were relaxing with some tea.

“Aah,” said Iroh after taking a sip from his cup. “See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being.”

Suddenly, the ship shook as if something had struck it causing Zuko to spill his tea. He growled as he stood up to go to the deck as Iroh and Chiara followed him. They arrived outside to see a woman riding a large animal crawling across the deck, an animal Chiara was excited to see as she immediately recognized it.

“A shirshu,” she said.

Zuko looked at her.

“Get back,” yelled the woman. “We're after a stowaway.”

“There are no stowaways on my ship,” snapped Zuko.

The animal suddenly ripped off part of the decking to everyone's shock and threw it across the deck. It stuck its head inside the hold sniffing out the stowaway who quickly tried to run from it, but after being struck with the animal's tongue, the man fell to the deck unable to move.

“He's paralyzed,” said Zuko in amazement.

“Only temporarily,” said the bounty hunter as she picked up the man. “The toxins'll wear off in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money.”

“But how did you find him on my ship?” asked Zuko.

“My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away,” she said.

“Well, I'm impressed,” said Iroh.

The bounty hunter mounted the shirshu and rode away.

“Very impressed,” said Iroh.

Chiara laughed at his reaction while Zuko just glared at him.

“How'd you know what that was?” Zuko asked her.

“I heard of them in the Earth Kingdom.”

* * *

Zuko decided to go ashore to find the bounty hunter, so Iroh went with him, and after Chiara asked to go in order to see the shirshu again, Iroh allowed her to come with them. They tracked her down at a bar, and when they approached it they could hear the crowd inside.

“I'm sure a bar is not an appropriate place to bring a young girl,” Iroh said to Chiara.

“Then you should've left her on the ship,” said Zuko who was uncomfortable having Chiara go into the bar.

“I could wait out here next to the shirshu,” she said.

“No,” said Zuko. “That thing could paralyze you. Just stay close.”

They walked into the bar.

“Out of my way,” demanded Zuko. “Step aside, filth,” he said as he shoved someone out of his way.

“He means no offense,” apologized Iroh. “I'm certain you bathe regularly.”

They walked up to the table where the bounty hunter, June, was arm wrestling.

“I need to talk to you,” said Zuko.

“Well, if it isn't my new friends,” she said. “Angry boy and his sister and Uncle Lazy.”

Iroh laughed at her remark just before she slammed her opponents hand down on the table.

“Your beast trashed my ship,” said Zuko. “You have to pay me back.”

“I'd love to help you out,” she said as she collected her winnings, “but I'm a little short on money. Drinks on me,” she announced to the cheers of the crowd.

Zuko grabbed her hand. “Money isn't what I had in mind.”

They went outside.

“May I touch the shirshu,” Chiara asked her.

“Sure, why not?” said June.

“Because she doesn't need to be paralyzed, that's why,” said Zuko.

“She's not my bounty,” she shrugged.

Chiara touched the creature as Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace.

“I need you to find someone,” he said to June

“What happened?” she asked. “Your girlfriend run off on you?”

“It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with.”

“Whatever you say.”

“If you find them,” said Zuko. “I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for.”

“Forget it,” she said as she started to climb the saddle.

Chiara stepped back next to Iroh.

“Plus we'll pay your weight in gold,” said Iroh.

June stepped down and walked up to Iroh. “Make it _your_ weight and we have a deal.”

Iroh laughed heartily. “You got it.”

“Get on,” said June.

Iroh climbed on, and Zuko helped Chiara climb on behind him, and then he climbed on behind her. June put the necklace in front of the shirshu until it had the scent, and then she climbed on in front of Iroh. As soon as the animal took off, Zuko gripped Chiara harder to keep from falling off.

They traveled on through the evening, and the next morning they rode through the ruins of Taku and approached an old woman with her cat.

“Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?” asked the herbalist as they stopped next to her.

“We're looking for someone,” said Zuko.

“I hope it's not Miyuki,” she said. She looked at her cat. “Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?”

The cat meowed. Chiara put her hand over her mouth, and Zuko could feel her laughing.

“The Avatar's been through here,” said June. “Let's keep moving.”

“What could a cat have done to get in trouble with the Fire Nation?” asked Chiara, still giggling.

“Maybe it ate Zhao's favorite messenger hawk,” said Zuko.

“Too bad she couldn't have eaten his big, fat ego,” she said making Zuko laugh.

They continued traveling until they reached Makapu Village.

“Why are we stopping?” asked Zuko.

“Because the girl must've spent a lot of time here,” said June.

“We have no time for this,” said Zuko.

He jumped off the saddle and held the necklace in front of the shirshu's nose. It tried to strike him with its tongue making Chiara hold her breath as she worried about him being struck, but he bent down causing it to miss.

“Hey, watch it!” yelled Zuko at the shirshu as Iroh laughed.

“Oh, look,” said June, “he likes you.”

“Care to hear your fortune, handsome?” Aunt Wu said to Iroh.

“At my age there is really only one big surprise left,” he said. “And I'd just as soon leave it a mystery.”

Chiara was giggling at his response.

"What about you, my dear?" Aunt Wu asked her. "Every young girl wants to hear about the man she'll marry."

Zuko climbed back on behind her. "No time," he said before they rushed off again.

Next, they busted through the doors of an abbey.

“We're getting close,” said June.

The shirshu ran off into the woods, and as they traveled, they eventually found Katara and Sokka and had them cornered.

“So this is your girlfriend,” said June to Zuko as he jumped down. “No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you.”

“Where is he?” Zuko asked Katara. “Where's the Avatar?”

“We split up,” said Sokka. “He's long gone.”

“How stupid do you think I am?” asked Zuko.

“Pretty stupid,” said Sokka. “Run!” he yelled to Katara.

They both tried to take off, but the shirshu sent out its tongue and paralyzed both of them.

“What are we supposed to do now?” asked Zuko.

“It's seeking a different scent,” said June. “Perhaps something that the Avatar held.”

The shirshu sniffed a scroll that had fallen to the ground, and after loading Sokka and Katara behind them, the shirshu followed the new scent, and they ended up back at the abbey where it started circling.

“What's it doing?” asked Zuko. “It's just going in a circle.”

It continued circling, and then Aang came gliding down and as the shirshu reared trying to get him everyone fell off.

Katara looked up. “Aang,” she said.

Zuko stood up and was helping Chiara to her feet as June was beating the shirshu, and then she jumped on top of it again.

“We can't tear up the abbey,” Chiara said to Zuko.

Suddenly, June rode the shirshu towards Aang, but Appa came out of nowhere and rammed it.

“Take cover,” Zuko said to Chiara not wanting her to get hurt.

He walked over to Aang, fire coming from his fists. Chiara, worried about Sokka and Katara being paralyzed in the middle of the battle, quickly ran over to Katara, lifted her underneath her arms from behind, and started dragging her out of the way while Zuko began attacking Aang.

“You're Chiara?” asked Katara.

“Yes,” she answered.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and Chiara immediately stopped and looked up. As Aang and Zuko had battled each other, air against fire, they had both been thrown into the air and landed on opposite roofs.

“Prince Zuko...,” she said softly afraid he might be injured.

She breathed a sigh of relief when saw him get up, so she continued moving Katara.

June got up and began whipping the shirshu again, and then she jumped on its back and charged Appa who flew up into the air. The shirshu flicked its tongue and struck Appa's paw, and he landed on the ground and wobbled before collapsing, but then he stood up withstanding the toxins. The shirshu charged Appa again and they rammed into each other head first. June went flying off the shirshu and over Appa and she fell to the ground where she almost got stepped on. And while the two creatures were battling on the ground, Zuko was already attacking Aang again on the roof.

“Why are you doing this?” Katara asked Chiara.

“You don't want to get crushed do you?” she answered.

“No.”

Chiara leaned her against one of the buildings and out of the way of the fighting; then she ran back and grabbed Sokka.

“It's the beautiful, mysterious stranger again,” said Sokka dreamily with a big smile as he looked up at her.

She started dragging him to safety where Katara was, but he was much heavier as he was more solid, and it took more effort for her to get him next to his sister.

“Hey, Katara, is this the same beautiful, mystery girl?” he asked as Chiara dragged him closer to her.

“Yes,” said Katara.

“I'm Sokka,” he said to her as she set him next to Katara.

“Thanks for this, Chiara,” she said.

Chiara stood up. “Oh, no, Appa,” she said worriedly as he fell to the ground after being struck several times by the shirshu. She looked at Sokka and Katara. “I'll be right back.”

She disappeared into the huge hole left in the side of the building.

“Sisters, I'm so sorry for all this trouble,” she said. “You've suffered so much damage already, but I must ask to borrow a bottle of perfume.”

Having watched her drag Sokka and Katara out of danger, one of the nuns handed her a bottle. “Of course.”

“Thank you so much,” she said bowing to them.

She took the bottle to Sokka and Katara and held it under their noses until they regained feeling in their limbs.

“That thing sees with its nose,” said Sokka after his mind cleared. “Let's give him something to look at.”

Chiara handed the bottle back to the nun while Katara and Sokka ran inside to get vats of perfume. After Chiara had walked over to Iroh who had been enamored with June, Katara waterbended the perfume all around the shirshu which reared up and lashed its tongue striking Zuko.

“Prince Zuko!” cried Chiara as she ran towards him.

She caught him, but he was so heavy for her she gasped as she landed hard on her right knee. June was also struck, and Iroh quickly ran over to catch her. Chiara carefully laid Zuko down.

“Were you struck too, General?” she asked as she saw him lying underneath June.

“No, he wasn't,” said Zuko disgustedly.

Iroh just smiled, so Chiara stood up and turned towards the abbey.

“Where are you going?” Zuko asked her.

“I'll be back.”

She limped off which did not go unnoticed by Zuko, and on her return Sokka stopped her.

“Thank you, beautiful mystery girl,” he said as they were preparing to leave.

Zuko heard Sokka talking to her and he began feeling angry.

“Yes, thank you for saving my friends, Chiara,” said Aang.

“You know, if you want to join the good guys,” started Sokka, “there's room on Appa...”

“Chiara!!” yelled Zuko.

“I've got to go,” she said as she bowed to them.

The Avatar and his friends escaped on Appa while Chiara returned to Zuko with a bottle of perfume and knelt down by his side.

“What happened to your leg?” he asked.

“I hurt my knee. It'll be okay.”

She held the bottle under his nose and feeling slowly returned to his limbs.

“Why were they thanking you?” he asked.

“I moved them out of the way to keep them from being crushed,” she answered.

He still felt jealous of Sokka speaking to her, and he wanted to say something, but he started feeling more active and was anxious to leave. She helped him sit up.

“We need to get back to the ship, Uncle,” said Zuko.

He took the perfume bottle from Chiara and held it under June's nose. As soon as she regained feeling she quickly got up and took off on Nyla. As Zuko went to stand up, Chiara helped him. She held the bottle out to the mother superior who was now standing nearby them.

“Thank you,” said Chiara bowing to her. “I wish there was some way I could help you...”

“There's no time,” said Zuko as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. “We need to get back to the ship.”

They started walking towards the gate of the abbey, but Zuko became worried about Chiara's limp, so he stopped.

“Let me see your leg,” he said.

“It'll be o...”

“There's blood!” he said as he knelt down in front of her looking at the blood that had run down her leg.

He lifted her skirt and pant leg up until he saw the wound on her knee.

“Uncle, get some water and bandages,” he said.

Some of the nuns had run over to them with clean water and bandages before Iroh had a chance to get them. They had been watching everything, and they were impressed by Chiara's care for everyone as she helped Sokka and Katara and Zuko.

“Sit down,” said Zuko.

She obeyed, and as she went to sit Iroh took her arm and helped her. The nuns shooed Zuko out of the way and they began cleaning the wound.

“Did that happen when you caught me?” he asked her softly as he was sitting next to her.

“Yes, it did,” the mother superior answered for her.

“Forgive us for destroying your abbey,” said Chiara. “I wish there was some way I could help you restore it.”

“Child,” she said to Chiara, “you have such a generous heart. You should consider remaining here in the abbey.”

Chiara's eyes lit up a bit at the mother superior's offer. “Really?”

“No!” said Zuko. “You're not staying here.”

“But...”

“What do you mean 'but'?” he interrupted, surprised she would even start to argue about it. “There's no 'but'. You don't belong here.”

Mother superior gave him a dirty look. “That's a decision _she_ must make.”

“She's not joining an abbey,” said Zuko standing up. “I won't let her.”

“Young man, that's not for you to decide,” said mother superior as she was bandaging her knee. “You would be a great asset here,” she said to Chiara.

“It sounds like it's really peaceful here,” said Chiara softly. “...usually.”

“Uncle, you can't let her join,” said Zuko worried that she was considering it.

Iroh was also thinking about it. He liked the idea that he would not have to give her away in marriage.

“Uncle?” said Zuko looking at him.

“I wouldn't have to give her to a husband,” he said thoughtfully.

“Uncle!”

“Of-of course not,” said Iroh as he realized that he would never see her again and that there would be no possibility of grandchildren. “She...she's too young for this decision. She needs to remain with her family.”

The mother superior looked at Chiara. “Consider it, child, and when you're older if you decide you want to join us...”

“Thank you for your help,” said Zuko as he reached down and pulled Chiara to her feet. “We have to go.”

He picked her up in his arms which caught her off guard and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he started quickly carrying her away. She looked back at the nuns.

“Thank you, mother superior,” she said.

They left the abbey and began their trip back to the ship.

“I can walk now,” she said as they were out of sight of the abbey.

“You shouldn't put weight on your knee,” he said.

“You're really strong,” she said.

“The nuns could've carried you; you don't weigh anything. Uncle, you need to make her eat more.”

“Next time we're in the mess hall, I'll force feed her,” said Iroh.

Chiara giggled.

“It's not funny, Chiara,” said Zuko feeling angry. “You shouldn't be this light.”

He continued carrying her until they arrived on the ship.

“What happened?” asked Lieutenant Jee as he saw her limping after Zuko set her down.

“I fell,” she said. “I'll be fine.”

* * *

They set sail again and continued searching for the Avatar. That night Chiara carried their dinner up to Zuko's room, and when he saw her at the door with the tray of food he took it from her.

“Chiara, you shouldn't be working with that injury.”

“It'll be okay.”

“Did you put your special ointment on it?”

“Uh...no. I save that for you guys.”

He looked at her. “I think you can spare some for yourself.”

“It's just a cut; it'll heal.”

He shook his head at her stubbornness, but he was also impressed by her concern for others.

They sat down.

“Who...who else have you used it on?” he asked as he wondered about her being around the crew.

“Just you so far...disappearing, coming back with cuts and bruises,” she added softly as she placed his plate in front of him.

His lip curled, but he remained silent as they began eating. He had not spoken much since their return as his mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of the day's events. He was frustrated that he still failed to get the Avatar, but his mind kept turning back to Chiara as he could not stop thinking about her injury due to her catching him. He always loved how much she cared for him, but he hated that it caused her to injure herself. He was also still feeling jealous that Sokka had called her beautiful and especially that he invited her to go with them. And then he was worried that she had considered joining the abbey.

“Are you okay?” she asked wondering about his silence.

“That Water Tribe peasant wanted you to go with him,” he said a bit deeply.

She briefly wondered if that is what he would call her if he knew she was Water Tribe. “He was just grateful that I moved him out of the way,” she said softly.

“He called you beautiful,” he said, desperately trying to contain his anger. “I think he's in love with you.”

“What?” she asked, surprised by his assumption. “He...he doesn't even know me.”

“He seems to know you well enough to want you to join their side.”

“Again, he was just being grateful because I didn't let them get crushed.”

He still felt jealous, but he did not want to take it out on her, especially after she had been injured because of him.

“Do you want to go with them?” he asked softly.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“You don't want me to capture the Avatar.”

“I believe the world needs the Avatar to restore and keep balance among the Nations, but it doesn't mean I would ever want to leave you and the General to go with him.”

He felt a bit relieved by her words, and they continued eating.

“But what about the abbey?” he asked still troubled by her interest in joining. “Were...were you really serious about joining them?”

She had thought about it earlier when they returned to the ship. She knew she could never express her love for Zuko, and she had no desire to have another man for her husband, so she thought the abbey might offer her a quiet, peaceful life.

“I don't know. It...it's something to think about...,” she said softly.

“But what about your home being with us?” he asked.

“It is. Home will always be with you and the General, but...well...one day, you'll be Fire Lord, and...and the General...he won't live forever, and I won't have anyone to take care of anymore...”

He was stunned.

“It sounds like it would be so peaceful in the abbey,” she said.

“I don't want you to live there,” he said. “You can still take care of me when I'm Fire Lord.”

She smiled as she shook her head, and they continued eating.


	23. The Daughter of the Dragon of the West

After pulling into a port to get some supplies, at Iroh's insistence, Zuko decided to go ashore with him to make sure he did not waste any more time than necessary.

“I don't want to be here all day,” said Zuko. “We need to hurry up and get what we need and leave.”

“We'll split up,” said Iroh. He ripped his list in half and handed part of it to Chiara. “I'll go this way, and you take Chiara through those shops,” he said to Zuko indicating the stores in the opposite direction.

Zuko and Chiara headed down the dock.

“We need to find a vegetable stand,” she said as she was looking at the list.

“There's one.” He pointed ahead.

They walked up to the stand and Chiara began looking at the various vegetables.

“Oh, look,” she said. “Ash bananas.”

“Those are imported from Hing Wa Island,” said the merchant.

“They're not on the list,” she said as she read over it.

“Get them anyways,” said Zuko. “You can make your ash banana bread.”

By now she was looking at tomatoes. “Let me get what's on the list first.”

“...I'm sure it was the Avatar,” said a man talking to his companion as they walked by the vegetable stand. “He was just a kid, but he had airbender tattoos...”

Zuko turned and looked for the man who had just spoken. He spotted two men walking ahead, so he grabbed Chiara's wrist.

“C'mon,” he said anxiously, trying not to take his eyes off the men.

“But what about the list?”

“We'll get it later.”

He was pulling her along, so she dropped the tomato she was holding back in with the others.

“What's going on?” she asked him.

“The Avatar. Somebody spotted him.”

Seeing the men far ahead enter a tavern, Zuko quickly headed towards it dragging Chiara with him. As they approached the tavern, Chiara felt a bit nervous as it looked far rowdier than the last one they entered where June had been.

“I don't like the looks of this place,” she said.

“You'll be okay.”

“Wait.”

He stopped and looked at her.

“I'm going back to the ship.”

“No,” he said. “You're not walking back by yourself. I'm just going to find out what they know and we'll be done.”

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of someone who had just been thrown out of the tavern. She looked up at him.

“I'm not comfortable with this, especially without my sword,” she said.

“Just stay close to me.”

He took her hand and walked up to the door, but the bouncer put his hand up to stop him.

“Sorry, lovebirds. This is no place to bring your date.”

“I need to speak to someone who's in there,” said Zuko.

“Fine, but the little girl stays out here.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I can't leave her out here. We'll just be a few minutes.”

“No girls allowed. You go in alone or you don't go in at all.”

Zuko was feeling angry. He walked to the corner of the building pulling Chiara with him.

“I'll make it as quick as possible,” he said to her.

“I'm going back to the ship,” she said as she turned to go.

He grabbed her wrist.

“No, you're not—not by yourself. I won't be long. Just stay right here and don't move.”

“Be careful. I don't trust this place,” she said.

He nodded and then went into the tavern. Though not much time had passed, it felt like an eternity to Chiara as she stood there quietly waiting for his return. She was feeling uncomfortable and distracted by all the noise coming from the bar. Suddenly, a bar fight between two men made it out into the street. As soon as they rolled out the door, she was checking to make sure Zuko was not involved.

“It's rare to see such a beautiful young girl all by 'erself outside a tavern,” said a man who approached her. “Unless you're sellin'... _services_.”

She recognized him as one of the pirates she had fought before.

“'member me?” he asked.

She backed up away from him, but as she did someone grabbed her from behind.

“Prin...!!”

A hand was over her mouth and the men disappeared with her around the corner. She struggled to break free from his vice-like grip, but she could not. When they had her out of sight, the first pirate tried to tie her hands, but she kicked him back away from her. She tried kicking the one holding her, but he lifted her off the ground and tightened his grip on her making it difficult for her to breathe. The first pirate stayed to the side to avoid getting kicked again, and he finally managed to restrain her hands, but she continued struggling as they carried her back to their camp.

“Looky what we found, Cap'n,” said the one holding her as he stood her before the pirate captain.

“She was with tha' Fire Nation prince,” said the first pirate.

The captain smiled at her. “After that fiasco with the scroll an' the Avatar, maybe he'll be willin' to compensate us for your return.”

“Don't count on it,” she said.

“Then we'll sell you to the highest bidder.” He stepped closer to her and took her long braid in his hand. “Tha' sweet face'll bring us quite a profit.” He took the diadem from her head. “As will this,” he said as he looked at the precious gemstones embedded in the metal.

“So will tha' fine body,” said a drunk pirate walking up to them.

“She coul' use a bit more meat on 'er,” said the one holding her. “She's all bones.”

“No matter,” said the captain. “I know some who'll pay a gold mine fer 'er.”

He took her knife from its sheath and then motioned the one holding her to take her away.

“You migh' as well make yerself comfortable,” said the man as he forced her to sit near the campfire.

Chiara remained calm, though she was worried about Zuko and Iroh, knowing they would be worried about her disappearance. She kept attentive looking for any opportunity to escape. The captain was now standing at some distance with a few of his men, and though they were speaking low, she could still hear what they were saying.

“The Fire Nation'll be lookin' fer 'er soon,” said one of the men. “We need to get rid o' 'er as soon as possible.”

“She's gonna earn us a fortune,” said the captain excitedly. “I'm not so sure I wanna ransom 'er back to the prince. We coul' get more auctionin' 'er off.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko exited the tavern with information that the Avatar had been in the vicinity, so he was anxious to look around for him. He walked to the corner of the building where he had left Chiara but was surprised to find her gone. He looked around, but he did not see her anywhere nearby, and he wondered if she had become impatient and returned to the ship. Before heading back, he searched the area around the tavern just to be sure she was not there. Still not finding her, he walked back towards the dock keeping his eyes open along the way but feeling angry that she would leave the tavern on her own after he told her to wait for him. Walking up to the ship he saw Iroh who was watching the men load some supplies he had purchased.

“Ah, Prince Zuko, you've returned. Was Chiara able to get everything on the list?”

“No...”

“What couldn't you find?”

“We didn't get anything...”

“You couldn't find anything at all? Not even the chili?”

“No. Uncle, do you know if Chiara returned to the ship? I can't find her.”

Iroh stopped watching the men and looked at Zuko.

“I haven't seen her since you both left.” He looked up. “Lieutenant Jee," he called, "do you know if Chiara has returned?”

“No, General Iroh. I've been on deck all day, but I haven't seen her.”

“How did you get separated?” Iroh asked Zuko. “I expected you to stay with her.”

“I went into a tavern and when...”

“A tavern!” he interrupted.

“It's not what you think, Uncle. Someone mentioned the Avatar, so I went in for information. I told Chiara to wait outside, but when I came out she was gone. I thought maybe she came back here.”

Worry entered Iroh's heart. “After what happened at the other port, I can't believe you let her out of your sight, especially near a tavern,” he said, his voice sounding deep in a tone of anger which was rare for him.

Zuko felt guilty as he remembered the man who tried to abduct her when they were searching for a lotus tile.

Iroh looked up at Jee. “Lieutenant, send some men around the shops to look for Chiara.”

“Yes, General.”

“Come, Zuko. We'll start at the tavern.”

Zuko walked with him as they started back down the dock.

* * *

As Chiara sat by the fire, she was wishing at that moment that she had been a firebender so she could burn away the rope binding her wrists. The captain looked down at her diadem, and then he held it out to one of his men.

“Take this. I'm sure it's worth quite a bit.”

“I know where we can get a good price fer it,” said the pirate as he took it.

“Get rid o' this too,” said the captain as he picked up her knife and gave it to the man.

Suddenly, Chiara felt one of the men pull her head back by her braid.

“Give us a kiss, love,” slurred the drunk pirate as he leaned his face towards hers, his breath reeking of fire whiskey.

She reached up with her bound hands and tried to push him away. “Get away from me!” she demanded.

The pirate continued trying to force himself on her.

“What are you doin'?!” yelled the captain as he stomped towards them and then pulled the man away from her.

“Jus' testin' the merchandise,” said the drunk.

“I won't get as high a price with damaged goods.”

“We're not gonna get nothin' for 'er if the Fire Nation finds 'er here,” said another who was still worried. “If she was with the prince, she must be royalty as well. I don't want the whole Fire Nation after us.”

“Who are you, girl?” the captain asked her.

Chiara glared at him. “I'm the daughter of the Dragon of the West.”

The pirate who had been worried felt even more so. “We need to get rid o' 'er,” he said nervously.

“And we will as soon as we see the gold she'll bring in,” said the captain.

“What about the Dragon of the West?”

“That'll be the buyer's problem,” said the captain. “We'll take 'er to the ship at nightfall. For now, just keep an eye on 'er—and I mean your eyes only!” he said angrily looking at the drunken pirate. “I need to go back to the docks to make some arrangements.”

Chiara sat quietly, still waiting for an opportunity to escape. The men were getting drunker as they passed around a bottle of fire whiskey, and Chiara was hoping they would get drunk enough to pass out. Unfortunately, the one who tried to kiss her was getting stupid drunk, and she hated the way he was looking at her.

“I don' care wha' the cap'n says,” he started. “I say we try out the merchandise 'fore we sell 'er.” He kept staring at her. “You're a pretty young thing.”

She kept her eyes on the fire hoping he would stop looking at her, but then he moved close to her holding the bottle in one hand.

“You know the cap'n don't want you touchin' 'er,” said another pirate.

“Maybe we shoul' jus' keep 'er instead o' sellin' 'er,” he argued. “She coul' earn 'er keep by enertainin' the crew.”

She felt sick to her stomach disgusted by his suggestion, but she kept calm ready to fight. He leaned towards her, so she backed away from him.

“The cap'n never needs to know if we try 'er out,” he slurred continuing to lean towards her.

“Get away from me!” she demanded.

“You can scream all you like, love, but there's no one 'ere to care.”

He reached for her.

“Don't touch me!”

The man only laughed, until she grabbed the bottle from his hand; then he looked offended, but as she took a mouthful of fire whiskey, a smile grew across his face.

“That'll make this a whole lo' easier,” he said.

Wishing her wrists were not bound, she dropped the bottle, and then she stood up while grabbing a torch from the fire. She quickly spit out the whiskey lighting it up with the torch and blowing fire at them. The one who tried to assault her took the flame to his face, and she kicked him knocking him into the fire. He started yelling and rolling on the ground. Several others caught on fire when she blew flames at them, and they backed away from her, but when she blew the last of the fire, the few who had not been severely injured went towards her. She used the torch to hit one, and she kicked another, and she continued fighting amidst the flames and the screaming of the burning pirates.

“It's beautiful mystery girl!” she heard Sokka's voice say in the distance.

As she turned around to run she was hit in the head and everything went black.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were beginning to grow frantic as they searched around the tavern and asked questions but were still unable to locate Chiara.

“I'm so sorry, Uncle,” said Zuko. “I never thought she'd disappear like this. I told her to stay right here.”

Zuko was not sure he had ever seen his uncle look so distressed.

“She is not one to wander off on her own. She would not just walk away if you told her to stay,” said Iroh. “Let's see if any of these shopkeepers saw her.”

As they approached one of the shops not far from the tavern, Zuko caught a glimpse of a gemstone. Doing a double-take he recognized Chiara's diadem and he quickly reached out grabbing it from the hand that held it. The pirate from whom he took it looked offended.

“Wha...?!”

“Where did you get this?!” said Zuko deeply and angrily as he held the man by the throat against the wall.

“It...it was...my-my m-mother's,” stammered the man.

“You're lying,” he growled as his hand began burning the man's neck.

Iroh stood passively watching Zuko's interrogation with his hands in his sleeves. “Unless you want to know how it feels to have your head burned off your body, I suggest you tell him where she is,” he said, his voice eerily calm.

The burning pain increased, and the pirate finally gave in.

“I...I'll t-tell you...,” he said, his voice hoarse from the pressure Zuko applied as well as from the burn.

"Where is she?!"

"I'll-I'll take you there," he said sure that his group could handle a teenager and an old man even if one was a firebender.

Zuko released him, but then immediately pulled the knife out of the pirate's belt. He held it up to the man's face near his left eye.

“Let me guess, this is your mother's too?” he asked deeply.

He pulled the guy out of the shop, and keeping a tight grip on him from behind, he allowed the pirate to lead them to their camp.

“I'm going to make you pirates pay for touching her,” Zuko threatened. “And if she's been harmed in any way I'll make every one of you pay as painfully as possible.”

“The-the cap'n wouldn't let no one touch 'er. We were jus' holdin' 'er fer ransom.”

“Someone had to touch her to capture her!”

As they approached the camp, they heard a commotion, so Zuko released the man as he and Iroh began running towards the campfire where the drunk pirate was moaning and cursing while trying to treat his burned body, and several others were recovering from burns as well as other injuries. The pirate that had led them to the camp, not expecting the chaos, ran off.

“Chiara!” yelled Zuko.

The pirates looked up at them and quickly stood up, though they were not ready to get into another fight.

“Where is she?!!” demanded Zuko as he and Iroh were both in a fighting stance ready to shoot fire at all of them. “Tell me where she is!!” Fire was coming from his fists making several of the burned men wince.

“She's gone,” said one of the men.

“Where?! Where did she go?!”

“The Avatar took 'er.”

Until he heard those words Zuko had not thought he could feel any angrier.

“They went in that direction,” said the man pointing towards the woods.

Zuko immediately ran into the woods. “Chiara!” He did not hear any response. “Chiara? Where are you?”

As he continued running, he came to a clearing where on the other side he saw Sokka carrying an unconscious Chiara up onto Appa.

“Hey!!” yelled Zuko. “Bring her back here!!”

He started running towards them, fire coming from his fists uncontrollably.

“Maybe we should leave her here,” said Katara to Aang as they watched Zuko running towards them, the flames on his hands glowing brighter.

“Go, Aang,” said Sokka as he laid Chiara in the saddle.

“Yip, yip.”

Appa rose into the air.

“Come back here!” yelled Zuko. “No!!” He continued running towards them. “Bring her back!! Chiara!!”

He tried jumping up, but Appa was too high now, and he wanted to send fire towards them, but he did not want to take the chance of hurting Chiara.

“If you hurt her, I'll kill you, Avatar!!” he yelled.

Iroh ran up and stood next to Zuko.

“I don't believe this!!” yelled Zuko. “We need to get back to the ship.”

They turned and left the clearing and headed back towards the docks, but as they passed through the pirates' camp, Zuko slowed down and looked around. He was surprised to see everything on fire and the pirates gone.

“What happened...?” he started.

Iroh started pulling him along. “They made the mistake of messing with the Daughter of the Dragon of the West.”

Zuko was stunned that his uncle completely destroyed their camp. To him Iroh was always just his tea-loving uncle with his gentle proverbs and Pai Sho game, and though he could be stern at times, he realized he had never truly seen the Dragon of the West before. He now understood why his title was both respected and feared.

* * *

“We should've left her with Zuko,” said Katara as they were flying away.

“Did you see his reaction?” asked Sokka. “What would've kept him from attacking us if we left her there?”

“I didn't know she was a firebender,” said Katara. “I'm not sure this was a good idea.”

“We couldn't leave her with the pirates,” said Aang. “She's always helped us when she could. We did the right thing.”

“I hope you're right, Aang,” said Katara. “But Zuko's been following us since you came out of the iceberg. Having her with us...”

“Isn't going to make a difference,” finished Sokka.

“I'm...I'm just afraid that...well, did you see how angry he was,” said Katara nervously. “I mean he's usually angry, but that was the angriest I've ever seen him.”

Katara wet a towel and began wiping up the blood on Chiara's head and face while Sokka went to cut the rope around her wrists.

“Maybe you should leave it on,” said Katara. “Just...just until we're sure she won't...you know...firebend at us.”

“The last time we saw her she saved our lives,” said Sokka. “Do you really think she'd hurt us, Katara?”

“I don't know,” she said softly.

“Maybe she could teach me firebending,” said Aang.

“She might've helped us, but I don't see her teaching you to firebend, Aang,” said Sokka.

“Especially if she's Zuko's sister,” said Katara.

Sokka looked at her. “Wait...that means...it looks like we just kidnapped the Fire Lord's daughter.”

* * *

“Lieutenant Jee, head north as quickly as possible,” commanded Iroh as they came on board.

“Yes, General.”

As soon as everyone was aboard, they headed north.

“Do you know what happened to her, sir?” Jee softly asked Iroh as he and Zuko stood out on the upper deck looking at the sky.

“The Avatar has her,” answered Iroh.

“He kidnapped her?”

“I'm not so sure,” said Iroh thoughtfully. “I believe he saved her from pirates.”

Jee nodded and then went inside.

“I don't care if he saved her,” said Zuko deeply. “He still kidnapped her.”

“It's better that she's with him than the pirates,” said Iroh. “I don't believe the Avatar will hurt her.”

“But he had no right to take her!” said Zuko, his voice rising. “They could've left her in the clearing when I got there.”

Iroh did not argue with him. Though he did not like that Chiara was not on the ship with them, he did feel some relief that she was with the Avatar rather than the pirates.

“That Water Tribe savage was the one carrying her,” growled Zuko. “He's the one who invited her to go with them back at the abbey. I bet he just couldn't wait to get his hands on her.”

Iroh thought about her being with the Water Tribe siblings, and he wondered if she would reveal to them who she really was.


	24. Life with Team Avatar

Chiara's head was pounding, but she could feel a gentle wind blowing around her similar to when she stood on the deck of Zuko's ship.

“Prince Zuko,” she spoke softly.

As she reached her hand up to her head, she realized her wrists were still tied, and she was now worried that she was on a pirate ship. She felt a damp cloth on her forehead.

“She's waking up,” said Katara.

Chiara recognized the voice, and opening her eyes, she saw Katara kneeling next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her rather than a pirate.

“Chiara?” said Katara in a tender voice. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts,” she said softly while rubbing the lump above her temple.

She slowly rolled onto her elbow and then sat up as Katara helped her.

“Am...am I on Appa?” she asked.

“Yes,” answered Katara.

“We rescued you from the pirates,” said Aang who was holding Appa's reins.

She looked up at him. “Thank you so much.”

“How did you end up with them?” asked Sokka.

“They grabbed me at the port.”

“Why would they do that?” asked Katara.

“At first they were going to ransom me, but then the captain spoke of the 'highest bidder.'”

“Ew,” said Katara repulsed by the idea. “How disgusting!”

Chiara nodded. “How is it that you rescued me?”

“We heard yelling,” said Sokka. “When we checked it out we saw you trying to fight them.”

She looked down. “Thank you for getting me out of there.”

“No problem.”

“You're Sokka, right?” she asked.

“You remember,” he said.

“And you're Lady Katara,” she said.

Katara giggled at her address. “I like that.”

“I already know Avatar Aang and big, beautiful Appa, but who's this little guy?” she asked.

“This is Momo,” said Sokka.

“You look like the winged lemur we saw at the Southern Air Temple,” she said.

“You were at the Southern Air Temple?” asked Aang.

“Prince Zuko visited all the temples looking for you. At the Southern Temple we saw a winged lemur.”

“Then that was Momo,” said Aang. “He's the only one of his kind.”

“I wish I had another apple for you, Momo,” said Chiara. “You're so adorable.”

Momo leaped over in front of her and she began scratching behind his ear, and then she started rubbing his belly.

“Do you have any water?” asked Chiara.

“Here,” said Katara as she handed her a water skin to drink from.

“Thanks.” She took a long drink. “That fire whiskey's horrible. I don't know how anyone can drink it.”

“They gave you fire whiskey?” asked Sokka.

“Not really. I used it to try and get away.”

“How?”

“I spit fire at them.”

“But couldn't you just do that without the whiskey?” he asked.

“I'm not a firebender,” she smiled, but she wanted to laugh. “Though I was wishing I was one when I was sitting in their camp.”

“That was a great move,” said Sokka. “You looked like a firebender.”

“I've been around them long enough to pick up a few tricks.”

“I guess that means you can't teach me firebending,” said Aang, sounding disappointed.

“I can give you some tips and go through the motions, but that's about it. Have you already mastered water and earthbending?”

“I can do some waterbending, but I haven't learned how to earthbend.”

“Then you shouldn't even worry about learning fire yet,” said Chiara.

“I don't know where I'm going to find a teacher who's not with the Fire Lord.”

“When it's time for you to learn, you'll find the right teacher,” she said.

Aang smiled at her optimism.

“So let me guess,” said Sokka. “You're Zuko's sister?”

“No.”

“But he said you're royalty,” said Katara.

“I guess you could say we're cousins. I grew up with the royal family in the Caldera.”

“You...you're not like them,” said Katara. “Why do you help us?”

“This war has devastated the Nations. We need the Avatar to bring balance.”

“I wish others from the Fire Nation believed that,” said Katara sadly.

“There are a few, but I wish it were more,” said Chiara softly.

She sat up straighter in order to look out over the saddle as she had never been so high before.

“Oh, let me get that for you,” said Sokka as he reached out to cut her restraints.

“Sorry we left you tied,” said Katara. “We were...” Sokka looked back at her and glared. “...well, _I_ was a bit nervous,” she corrected.

Chiara smiled reassuringly at her. “After what you guys have been through, I understand.” When her hands were free, she looked out over the land. “This is incredible.”

After enjoying the view she sat back down.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask to return me to my ship?”

Sokka and Katara looked at each other.

“Yeah...about that...,” started Sokka. “...um...Zuko came running up as we took off and he...well, let's just say he wasn't too happy to see us flying off with you.”

“Prince Zuko saw me leaving with you?”

“Yes, but it probably looked like we were kidnapping you,” he said.

She felt a bit worried by that.

“He threatened to kill Aang,” said Katara.

“He what?!” she asked.

“Well, the threat was actually, 'If you hurt her, I'll kill you, Avatar,'” said Sokka using a deep voice. “But with a lot more anger and fire.”

Chiara closed her eyes and shook her head. “I'm so sorry. My prince does have quite a temper." She looked at them. "But I would like to return to them. I'm sure General Iroh must be worried about my absence.”

“Don't worry, Chiara,” said Aang. “With the way Zuko's always following us, I'm sure he'll show up soon.”

“I guess you're right,” she softly laughed. She considered something. “Then may I ask a favor of you?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Don't speak of your plans while I'm in your company.”

They were all surprised by her request.

“Did...did I hear you right?” asked Sokka.

Chiara smiled. “I won't lie to my prince. So when he interrogates me, I'll be honest with him, but I don't want to be able to give him any information about you.”

“He'll interrogate you?” asked Katara, sounding frightened for Chiara.

“He'll definitely ask questions. He'll want to know where you're going, what you plan on doing, what you're up to; so don't discuss any of that in front of me.”

“Thanks for the warning, Chiara,” said Aang.

Though Zuko and Chiara already suspected the gang was heading to the Northern Water Tribe to find a waterbending master, she did not want to be put in a position of spy for either side.

“So...about Prince Hothead...,” started Sokka. “Why exactly is he after Aang?”

“Prince Zuko believes it's the only way to restore his honor.”

“Why would he think that?” asked Katara.

“What have you heard about him?” asked Chiara.

They looked at her surprised that she sounded a bit defensive.

“I only ask because...well, because it's not my place to tell his story.”

“All we know is that he was banished from the Fire Nation and needs the Avatar to restore his honor,” answered Katara.

Chiara nodded. “He never lost his honor, but _he_ believes he has, and he believes that handing over the Avatar to the Fire Lord will earn him his place back in the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, giving Aang to the Fire Lord will truly cost him his honor,” she added softly.

“Why was he banished?” asked Aang.

“And how'd he get his scar?” asked Sokka.

“They're related, but it's not for me to speak of it. Just know that Prince Zuko was not always as you see him. He may not believe it, but his scar is a mark of honor. He has a good heart, and it cost him nearly everything.”

They were now even more curious as to what happened to him, but they respected her silence.

“Why are you with him?” asked Aang. “Were you banished too?”

“No. I chose to accompany him so he wouldn't be alone during his journey.” She thought back over their time on the ship. “I never thought he'd find the Avatar. His ancestors searched for you and failed, but he did it.” She looked thoughtfully at Aang. “Your destinies are connected. I only hope Prince Zuko will one day choose the right path.”

Aang was stunned and impressed with her wisdom.

“Speaking of Zuko,” said Aang, “there's a Fire Nation ship ahead.”

Chiara looked out over the saddle.

“It's too big to be his ship,” she said. “It looks like a battleship. I can't really make it out, but it's best to avoid it.”

Sokka handed her a telescope.

“Oh, thanks.” As soon as she saw the ship in the scope, she felt angry. “Empire class. It's Admiral Zhao,” she said deeply. “Definitely avoid him.”

“Yeah, we know ol' Zhao,” said Sokka.

“It's a race between him and Prince Zuko trying to capture you, Aang,” said Chiara. “I don't want either to succeed in doing so, but I'm on my prince's side between the two of them.”

Aang was not sure whether to laugh or not.

They continued flying avoiding the ship.

“It's getting late, guys,” said Aang as the sun began setting. “I think we should set down and make camp.”

They landed in a clearing near a forest and Chiara helped set up camp.

“Since you're the resident Fire Nation person, you can be in charge of the fire,” Sokka said to her.

She laughed. “Yes, sir.”

“Ooh, I got a 'sir.' See that, Katara. I got called 'sir' by Fire Nation royalty.”

“That beats the usual 'Water Tribe peasant,'” she said.

Sokka looked at Chiara. “So what's _your_ title? Should we address you as Princess Chiara?”

“Actually, it's Lady Chiara, but you may address me without the title.”

“I don't know,” said Sokka thoughtfully. “I may just stick with 'beautiful mystery girl.'”

Chiara smiled as she began building a campfire.

“I'm glad to see you have your necklace back,” she said to Katara.

“I am too. Aang got it back for me.” She placed her hand over it. “You're not wearing your diadem."

“The pirates probably sold it by now along with my knife,” she said softly.

“I'm so sorry.”

Chiara shrugged. “As much as it hurts, I'm just relieved that's all I lost.”

Katara was looking at her ring. “That's a beautiful ring.

“Thank you.”

“They're dragons,” said Katara as she looked closer at it.

“It was a gift from Prince Zuko.”

When the camp was set up, they began eating. Chiara, seeing they did not have much food left, ate very little. She was feeling a bit sad as it was the first night in a long time that she would not be having dinner with Zuko, and she imagined that he and Iroh would be eating together without her.

“Would you like more, Chiara?” asked Aang snapping her out of her thoughts.

“No thank you.”

“You haven't eaten very much.”

“I'm good.”

“I'm sorry we don't have any Fire Nation food.”

She smiled. “Honestly, this is fine. I've adapted to food from all over the world. On the ship we depend on whatever's available at the ports.”

“I hope you don't mind our sleeping arrangements,” said Aang. “We usually just sleep on Appa.”

“He looks comfortable.”

“We don't really have any shelter,” he said sounding apologetic that they could not provide better accommodations.

“Avatar Aang, you don't have to worry about me,” she assured him. “Years ago, General Iroh and I traveled around, and there were times when we slept under the stars. And I'm quite sure Appa is at least as comfortable as my cot on the ship, if not more.”

He smiled at her feeling reassured.

After eating, they settled down on Appa. Having slept on a cot for so long, Chiara was impressed by how luxurious and soft Appa's tail was, but despite her comfort she had trouble falling asleep as she considered the events of the day. The mere idea of the possibilities of what could have happened to her had the Avatar and his friends not saved her from the pirates made her feel sick. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about being sold to some stranger and the horrifying life she would have been forced to endure, as well as never seeing Iroh or Zuko again. She stared up at the bright moon, and kept her mind filled with thoughts of them, and it had sailed across most of the sky before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Late that night, Zuko stood outside on the upper deck as he rarely moved from it since they had been back on board. His mind was replaying the entire day's events, as well as possible scenarios of what Chiara might be going through and possible future confrontations.

Iroh, who had been less worried since seeing her in the Avatar's company, walked out on deck and stood beside him.

“Nephew, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. You should take some food and get some sleep. The men will keep watch for the night.”

“I'm not hungry and I'm not tired,” he half-lied. His body was exhausted from worry over Chiara's absence and he had been silently cursing himself for leaving her alone outside the tavern.

“I'm quite certain that Chiara's safe with the Avatar. And when you find him you'll find her as well.”

“What if...what if they just dropped her off somewhere, and when we do catch up to him, she's not with them?”

“I have no doubt that we'll find her.”

“How can you be so sure, Uncle? I almost lost her to pirates. You know they weren't going to ransom her. There's no telling what danger she's in now or what she could be suffering...or has suffered already,” he added sadly.

“Did you not notice how many fresh burns the pirates had suffered?” asked Iroh. “Chiara may not be a firebender, but I believe she picked up some defense skills from training with you. I was told that she spit fire.”

Zuko looked at Iroh. “What?”

Iroh had a small smile. “After you ran off to look for her, I... _questioned_ some of the men. They said she called herself the Daughter of the Dragon of the West and then spit fire. They thought she was a firebender.” Iroh felt proud of Chiara as he imagined it.

Zuko, assuming it was the ramblings of a bunch of drunks, wondered what had really occurred.

“Do not stay up all night, Prince Zuko. They have probably settled down somewhere and made camp for the evening. And you need your rest as well.” Iroh turned and left.

Zuko looked down at the deck and he realized how empty it looked. Raising his eyes, he stared at the moon. He started thinking about the many times Chiara stood out on the deck in the moonlight and the beautiful glow of her skin. He wondered if the moon was shining down on her at that moment.

* * *

Long after Iroh had retired to bed, Zuko found he could not keep his eyes open, so he walked inside to the bridge.

“Wake me immediately if you spot Chiara or the Avatar,” he said to those on duty.

“Yes, Prince Zuko.”

He went to his room where he sat on his bed. Just knowing Chiara was not on board made the ship feel empty to him. He looked at the table where he imagined them playing cards or reading scrolls together, and he wondered what she was doing at that moment. The tired feeling began taking over his body, so he lay down without undressing and he fell sleep, but his sleep was short and restless, and he was awake and on the bridge before sunrise.

“Anything?” he asked.

“No, sir.”

He stepped out onto the upper deck and continued his vigil.

* * *

When the sun rose, Chiara woke up, but the others were still sound asleep. As she looked at them, she felt sympathy as they seemed like children without a mother, and she longed to take care of them as her nature desired. She decided to sneak down to the river and try to secretly waterbend a fish for breakfast. Losing her mother's diadem to the pirates was heartbreaking enough, but to lose her knife from Zuko was even worse as it was a tool she used often and wished she had now. She broke off a branch from a tree and managed to break the end so that it was fairly sharp. She waded into the water and stood as still as possible waiting for a nice sized fish. It had been a long time since she could stand in her element and not just look at it from the side of a ship or just play with a handful in her room. She desperately wanted to command the water around her and feel it move at her touch and direction. She resisted the urge to do so, and she continued standing patiently waiting for a fish. When she finally spotted one nearby, she managed to waterbend it in place so she could spear it. Anyone watching would never suspect her ability. She gutted the fish without her knife just as learned from Ozen in the galley. After cleaning up, she began walking back to camp, and in her skirt she gathered any berries and nuts she discovered on the way as she knew Aang was a vegetarian. At the camp, she started a campfire and set the skewered fish over it. She worked as quietly as possible, but it was the smell of the cooking fish that woke Sokka up first. His eyes grew wide when he saw the fish roasting over the fire.

“Did...did you catch that yourself?” he asked.

“Yes. I apologize for the lack of spices.”

“By the smell, my stomach tells me that's not going to be a problem.”

She laughed.

“So do all of the royal family learn how to do that?”

“Not usually. But I enjoy working, so I learned everything I could while traveling.”

“Something smells really good,” said Katara as she walked up rubbing her eyes. “When did you go fishing, Sokka?”

“It wasn't me. Chiara caught it.”

“Really?” asked Katara. “How?”

“I speared it,” she answered. “It should be done soon.”

“You must've been up early.”

“Like the firebenders, I like to rise with the sun.”

When the fish finished cooking, Chiara placed it on a plate that Katara provided and Sokka began cutting it up.

“Wow, you guys are up early,” said Aang yawning. “You're eating breakfast already?”

“Chiara caught it this morning and cooked it,” said Sokka. “You're really missing out.”

“Greetings, Avatar Aang,” said Chiara as she bowed before him Fire Nation style.

“Flamey-O, Hotwoman,” he said as he returned her bow.

She giggled at his greeting.

“I found these for you,” she said as she unfolded part of her skirt showing him the nuts and berries.

He looked up at her in awe at her kindness. “You know I'm a vegetarian?”

She smiled. “Prince Zuko studied everything he could about the Air Nomads and previous Avatars, and I read everything he did.”

He smiled as he took them from her. “Thanks, Chiara.”

“I apologize that I didn't find more.”

She threw a berry up into the air for Momo who leaped up and caught it. After he landed back on Aang's shoulder, Chiara scratched behind his ear.

“You're so adorable.”

As the others were eating, Chiara took the time to pet Appa.

“Thank you for the soft bed, Appa,” she said as she scratched his neck. “You were the most comfortable bed I've been on in years.”

He let out a contented moan making her laugh.

* * *

Iroh walked out onto the upper deck.

“Prince Zuko, you did not sleep at all?” he asked worriedly.

“I did,” he answered, though he looked and sounded tired.

“You cannot allow yourself to worry like this. We will find Chiara.”

“It could be weeks before we find the Avatar. And what if...what if she doesn't want to come back?” he asked softly.

“Do you really believe Chiara would want to stay with him?”

“She's never wanted me to capture him.”

“She's never wanted you to turn him over to the Fire Lord,” Iroh corrected. “She understands the importance of the Avatar's role in the world.”

“If she believes that about the Avatar, then she might choose to stay with him,” he said sadly.

“I do not believe she would choose to remain with the Avatar without my...or even _your_ approval.”

Though he wanted to believe Iroh, Zuko was still unsure.

* * *

When the gang finished breakfast, they relaxed for a while.

“So...,” started Sokka, “what are we going to do?”

Katara looked around to see if Chiara was nearby. “We need to start heading...you know where," she said in a low voice.

“What if angry jerk doesn't catch up to us?” said Sokka.

“But he always finds us,” said Aang.

“Yeah,” said Katara. “And he sounded really angry that we had her. He's probably looking for us a lot harder now.”

“Well, we can't put off our plans to wait for him,” said Sokka. “I really like having Chiara around.”

“You just like having someone else to cook for you,” said Katara.

“Yeah, I definitely don't have any complaints about that,” he said. “Maybe that's why Prince Hothead's so anxious to get her back.”

“Because it couldn't possibly be that she's family," said Katara sarcastically.

“Speaking of Chiara,” started Aang, “has anybody seen her?”

“Not since breakfast,” said Sokka as he sat up.

“You don't think she left on her own to find Zuko, do you?” asked Katara.

“I don't know,” said Aang. “I'm sure she would've said something...or at least said goodbye.” He felt hurt at the thought that Chiara would just leave them without saying goodbye.

“If Zuko finds us and she's not here...,” started Sokka.

“Or if he finds us and something happened to her...,” started Katara as they looked at each other worriedly.

They all jumped up to start searching, but just then, Chiara returned to the camp pleased to have found some mint.

“I found mint,” she said. She noticed they looked anxious. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh...yeah...,” said Sokka.

“We were just worried that you were gone,” said Aang.

“I wanted to make some tea if that's okay,” she said.

“Sure,” said Aang. “That sounds good.”

Katara handed her a pot so she could stew the leaves.

“The General would love this,” she said as she worked.

“I think I'm going to go hunting,” said Sokka as he walked off into the forest. “I could really use some meat for lunch and dinner.”

When Chiara finished making the tea, she served it to the others, and they all enjoyed it before Aang and Katara went to the river to practice waterbending. Chiara was watching, desperately wanting to practice with them and even help them in their forms. She did not realize how much she missed it, and she did not realize how difficult it was to watch without participating. When the two began playing around in the water, she stood up and started foraging for nuts and berries for Aang and Momo.

Hours later after Sokka returned from an unsuccessful hunt, they decided to look for food together, so they cleaned up their camp and packed their equipment onto Appa. Before leaving, Chiara left a few spirals similar to those from her diadem drawn in the ashes from their campfire, and then they left on foot.


	25. The Fire Days Festival

They searched for hours, but found little to eat. Chiara, her senses heightened, felt like someone had been watching them. Flashbacks of attempted robberies in the Earth Kingdom made her really regret not having her knife, and now especially her sword, and the recent attack by the pirates still had her on edge. She was not sure which of the gang she should approach first to tell of her suspicions. She initially wanted to tell Aang since he was the Avatar, but his age made her want to protect him more rather than worry him. Katara was her next thought as she felt more comfortable speaking in private with another female, but she worried that she might overreact. She suspected Sokka would be the best choice, but only if he could remain calm and be stealthy. Finally, she just decided to make a general statement.

“We need to stick together,” she said. “I...I'm feeling a bit apprehensive about our surroundings.”

“Huh, I think it seems pretty quiet,” said Aang.

“Just don't let your guard down,” she said.

“Good advice,” said Sokka as they continued traveling along a path.

They walked up to a sign board on the road.

“This should give us a good idea of what's around here,” said Katara.

“See if you can find a menu,” said Sokka. “I'm starving.”

“I bet we'll find something to eat here,” said Aang as he pointed at a poster. “The Fire Days Festival.”

“Really?” asked Chiara as she looked at the poster. “I haven't been to that festival in years.”

“ _Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians, firebending masters, puppet shows_ , and here's something for you, Chiara: _plenty of fire to make you feel like you're back home in the Fire Nation_ ,” read Aang. Chiara giggled. Aang looked at Katara. “This would be a great place for me to study some real firebenders.”

“You might want to rethink that,” said Sokka looking at a poster on the other side. “Look at this.”

They walked around to Sokka.

“Hey, a poster of me!” said Aang.

“A wanted poster,” said Sokka. “This is bad.”

Aang removed the poster and started reading it. Chiara was looking at the poster of the Blue Spirit and smiling to herself as she read it.

“I think we better keep moving,” said Katara.

“I have to learn firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master's up close,” said Aang.

“If you want to see a master firebender, Master Jeong Jeong would be the one to speak to,” said Chiara.

They turned and looked at her as she pulled his wanted poster from the board and held it up.

Aang read it out loud:

“ _Wanted, by order of the Fire Lord: Jeong Jeong, former Admiral in the Fire Armada. He is a deserter, traitor, and coward. He is 61 years old with white-hair. Although he has taken the most wretched path of pacifism, he is a master firebender and should be approached with extreme caution._ ”

“He's one of the most legendary firebenders,” said Chiara.

“So there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?” asked Aang excitedly.

Chiara nodded.

“Do you know him?” he asked her.

“I met him years ago. He came to understand the destruction the Fire Nation was causing and he deserted the military for which I always admired him.”

“Do you think he'll teach me?”

“He might once you master the other elements, but I imagine he'll be able to give you some insight for now.”

“I think we should find him,” said Aang excitedly.

“Keep in mind he's very strict,” warned Chiara. “He puts a lot of emphasis on discipline. He sees fire as destructive, which it can be if one isn't disciplined enough to control it. Fire is a powerful element, but it can also be life.”

“How will we find him?” asked Katara.

“Good question,” said Chiara. “He moves a lot so as not to be found by the Fire Nation.”

“We can start at the Fire Days Festival,” said Aang.

“I doubt a deserter hiding from the Fire Nation is going to be at a festival,” said Sokka.

“I guess we could go check it out anyways,” said Katara.

“What?” he said. “You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with their...you know...fire?”

“We'll wear disguises, and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave,” said Katara as she walked towards Appa.

“Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble,” said Sokka.

“They have food at the festival,” said Chiara.

“Well...maybe we could check it out,” he said as he followed Aang and Katara.

Chiara quickly ripped down the Blue Spirit wanted poster along with another deserter's poster and rolled them up together with Jeong Jeong's. Then she followed the others as they walked towards the town.

“You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival,” said Aang to Appa and Momo.

Momo dove into a bush while Appa lay down behind it.

Chiara was laughing at Appa's huge form still in view. “You're so adorable, Appa.”

“Ready disguises,” said Aang.

Sokka and Katara were wearing cloaks, and they pulled hoods up over their heads, and Aang pulled his shawl over his head.

“It's like you're a whole different person,” said Sokka.

“Everyone'll be wearing masks,” said Chiara. “They give them out for free.”

“Well, that's convenient,” said Sokka.

“Let's go,” said Aang.

It was dark by the time they walked into the town.

“Get your genuine Fire Festival mask here!” called a merchant.

“Like I said, that's convenient,” said Sokka as they walked towards the mask stand.

They each chose a mask. Sokka chose a smiling mask, while Aang chose one with a frown, so Katara switched their masks to match their own expressions.

“Hey, there's some food,” said Aang as they were walking.

“Finally,” said Sokka as he ran towards the food stand. “What do you have?” he asked the merchant.

“Flaming fire flakes. Best in town.”

“I'll take 'em,” said Sokka.

“Sokka, wait...,” started Chiara as she ran up to him.

“Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!” he said as he started wiping the spice off his tongue.

“'Flaming fire flakes,' hot? What do you know?” said Katara sarcastically.

“Here, try this instead,” said Chiara as she handed him a pastry from the merchant. “It's not as...flaming.”

"Huh, never had fire flakes before?" asked the merchant.

"We rarely come by them in Yu Dao," she said.

“Hey, look at this,” said Aang.

They walked towards a puppet show.

“Don't worry, loyal citizens. No one can surprise the Fire Lord!” spoke a puppet.

An Earth Kingdom general puppet started rising up behind the Fire Lord puppet prepared to attack him with a rock.

“Oh no! Look out!” yelled the kids fearing for their puppet Lord.

The Fire Lord puppet turned and blew fire at the Earth Kingdom puppet who went up in flames to the cheers of the children.

“Ugh,” said Chiara disgustedly while rolling her eyes. “This show's gotten worse since I last saw it.”

They turned back and followed Aang as he walked towards a crowd.

“Aang, hold on,” said Katara. “Where are we going?”

“I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good.”

“Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution,” said Sokka. “No offense, Chiara.”

“None taken.”

They watched as a guy on stage was firebending balls of flame that appeared to turn into birds that flew away.

“I got to learn that trick!” said Aang excitedly.

“Thank you,” said Malu on stage. “For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience.”

“Oh! Oh! Me! Me!” yelled Aang as he waved his hand in the air.

Sokka grabbed hold of him. “What do you think you're doing?”

“I want to get a closer look.”

“It's probably best that you don't,” said Chiara.

“It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves,” said Katara.

“How about you, little lady?” Malu pointing at Katara.

“Uh...,” started Katara as she backed away.

“Awww, she's shy,” said Malu. “Let's give her some encouragement, folks.”

The crowd cheered her on as someone pushed her towards the stage.

“Awww, that could've been me,” said Aang disappointedly.

Malu helped Katara on stage, and then sat her in a chair while tying her to it.

“This next trick is called 'Taming the Dragon.' You will be my captured princess.” He created a dragon out of fire guiding it around them. “Don't worry, young maiden. I will tame this fiery beast.” Malu continued his act making it look as though he was losing control of the dragon. “It's too strong; I can't hold it!”

“We got to help her,” said Aang worriedly.

“No,” said Sokka stopping him. “We don't want to make a scene.”

“It's just an act,” whispered Chiara. “Katara's safe up there.”

“The rope, it's breaking!” said Malu dramatically as he sent the fire dragon towards Katara.

Katara, who now felt nervous, let out a worried cry, and Aang immediately jumped up on stage before Sokka or Chiara could stop him. He sent a vortex of wind that destroyed the fire dragon.

“Hey, you trying to upstage me, kid?” asked Malu.

Aang stood there before the crowd maskless as everyone started booing him, so he did a goofy little dance while Sokka and Chiara ran up on stage to free Katara.

“Hey, that kid's the Avatar!” yelled one of the men.

Soldiers started heading towards the stage.

“I think it's time to go,” said Sokka.

“Follow me,” they heard a voice. Looking at the side of the stage, they saw someone motioning to them. “I can get you out of here.”

“There they are!” yelled the guards.

The four of them ran towards the stranger calling to them, and as they jumped past him, he threw explosives at the soldiers who were climbing onto the stage. Then they all turned and ran through the streets following the man.

“Over there!” yelled another soldier as they passed.

“I'm calling Appa,” said Aang as he blew on his whistle.

“I hope he can really hear that bison whistle,” said Sokka.

“This way,” said their rescuer as he turned down an alley. He stopped abruptly as guards came towards them from the other end. “Okay, not this way.”

He threw a smoke bomb and then they turned down another alley where they came to a dead end. They turned around as soldiers approached them with spears.

“Appa! Down here!” yelled Aang as Appa appeared overhead.

Appa landed between them and the guards, and he brought his tail down creating a wind that threw the guards back. The gang climbed onto Appa who flew away. Their new guest threw another bomb towards the fireworks display which were set off creating a beautiful show in the sky and lighting the giant torches in the town to the delight and cheers of the crowd.

“Nice touch setting off the fireworks,” said Aang.

“You really know your explosives,” said Sokka.

“I'm familiar,” said the stranger.

“I'd say more than familiar, Captain Chey,” said Chiara.

He looked at her surprised by her knowledge.

“You're a Fire Nation soldier!” said Sokka.

“ _Was_ ,” said Chey. “Do I know you?” he asked Chiara.

“No,” she answered. She pulled out the wanted poster and held it out to him.

“Yeah, I...uh...I'm a deserter,” he said.

“I wish more soldiers were as brave,” she said.

It took him a second to register her words, and he smiled.

* * *

After putting some distance between them and the town, they landed and set up camp for the evening. After starting the fire, Chiara pulled out the wanted posters and threw them in without unrolling them. The others soon sat around and began talking.

“I serve a man,” said Chey. “More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general...”

“Admiral,” Chiara corrected him softly.

“Yeah, admiral...”

“He was very highly ranked, we get it,” said Sokka impatiently.

“Yeah, way up there,” continued Chey. “But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army—and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not. He's enlightened.”

“We got to see him!” said Aang as he jumped up excitedly. “He can train me!”

“We're not going to go find some crazy firebender,” said Sokka.

Chey stood up. “He's not crazy! He's a genius. And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar. That's why I followed you into the festival.”

“You were the one in the woods,” said Chiara.

“Yes.”

“Look, thanks for the help,” said Sokka, “but we're leaving for the...”

“No, no, don't say where!” interrupted Chiara.

It took a second for Sokka to understand what she meant. “Uh...we're leaving in the morning.”

“Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me,” said Aang.

“I'm not so sure he will, Aang,” said Chiara.

“But you said I should talk to him.”

“I agree you should meet with him, but don't get your hopes up that he'll instruct you. There's an order in which the elements should be learned, and fire is very powerful. It requires much discipline.”

“Who else will instruct me then?” he asked.

“I'm sure you'll find a teacher once you master the other elements.”

“So if he's not going to bother teaching you, we shouldn't waste our time,” said Sokka.

“It can't hurt just to talk to him,” said Katara.

“That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?”

As Sokka turned around, he found a spear in his face, and they all found themselves surrounded by Earth Kingdom tribesmen. Chiara immediately took a defensive stance as did the others.

“Don't move!” said the leader, Lin Yee.

Some of the tribesmen were putting out the fire.

“Now, go,” he said as they forced them to move ahead through the woods. “Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar,” said Lin Yee angrily to Chey.

“Hold on,” said Sokka. “You know these guys?”

“Oh, yeah. Lin Yee's an old buddy. Right, Lin Yee?”

“Shut up! Keep moving.”

Chiara noticed that Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked worried. They continued walking until they reached a small camp.

“Go on,” said Lin Yee to Chey motioning him towards a hut. “He sees you only.”

“Is that where Jeong Jeong is?” asked Aang. “I need to talk to him right away.”

He stepped towards the hut, but Lin Yee stopped him.

“No! You wait there.” He pushed Chey ahead. “Go now!”

“Don't worry,” said Chey looking back. “Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man.”

He walked towards Jeong Jeong's hut while the others were led to a different one. They all sat down, and soon all but Chiara were asleep.

* * *

Later, when Chey entered, the others woke up.

“What happened?” asked Aang. “Can I see Jeong Jeong now?”

“He won't see you,” he said. “He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately.”

“Finally,” said Sokka rolling over. “Let's hit the road.”

“Why won't he see me?”

“He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet.”

“Wait, how does he know that?”

“He saw the way you walked into camp. He could tell.”

“I'm going in anyway!”

Chiara stood up and stopped him. “Wait, Aang. Let me talk to him first.”

He hesitated, but then he nodded. Chiara walked outside of the hut and found Lin Yee.

“What do you want?” he asked her. “Return to the hut.”

“Please tell Master Jeong Jeong that Lady Chiara would be honored to engage him in a game of Pai Sho.”

Aang, who had been peeking outside, heard what she said, and he was curious as to her request. Lin Yee looked a bit annoyed, but he did as she requested. Several minutes later he approached her and pointed to Jeong Jeong's hut.

“Master Jeong Jeong,” said Chiara as she entered to see him sitting opposite a Pai Sho table. “It's an honor to meet you again,” she said bowing.

“Lady Chiara, what are you doing here? Is General Iroh with you?”

“No, Master. He's probably looking for me.”

“What happened? Why are you with the Avatar?”

“Avatar Aang saved my life. I was kidnapped by pirates intent on making a profit. I'm waiting to meet up with the General again, but for now I'm just a traveling companion.”

He pointed to the seat opposite him and she sat down.

“The guest has the first move,” he said.

She placed a tile on the board, and they began playing as they conversed.

“How is General Iroh?” he asked.

“He's been busy assisting Prince Zuko with his quest to find the Avatar. We've been at sea for years.”

“Yes, I heard of the unfortunate punishment and banishment of the young Fire Prince after his defense of Fire Nation soldiers.”

Tears came to Chiara's eyes. “The whole division,” she said in a near whisper.

“And yet the Prince follows his father's orders?”

“He feels it's the only way to restore his honor.”

He shook his head. "Notions of _honor_ among... _most_ of the royal family has become corrupt."

"I can only hope he chooses the right path when the time comes," she said.

He looked at her. “It's such a strange turn of events that he searches for the Avatar and now you're his traveling companion.”

She smiled. “As the General would say, _Destiny is a funny thing_.”

He smiled as he heard Iroh's words. “It will be dangerous for you to be caught by the Fire Nation with the Avatar.”

“I understand. But I am my prince's loyal subject.”

He looked at her. “Then you will help him on his quest?”

“He has my loyalty; however, I won't betray the Avatar. This world needs balance.”

“I agree.”

“I've asked that they say nothing of their plans, and I've said little to them about me in order to protect the General. My only goal is to return to him soon.”

"Is Iroh aware of your situation?"

"I believe so. They told me Prince Zuko saw them when they escaped with me."

He looked puzzled. "You don't remember?"

"The last things I remember are pirates and fire, and then I woke up on the Avatar's bison."

He nodded in understanding, and they continued playing quietly for a while.

“So the Avatar wishes to learn firebending,” he said thoughtfully as he made a move on the board.

“I suggested that he ask you for advice, but I've already told him that he shouldn't worry about firebending until he masters earth and water."

"There is little advice I can give him save what you have already given. It was clear when I saw him that he lacks discipline."

"I understand. He fears that he won't find an instructor, but I know that when he's ready he'll find the right teacher.”

“Iroh always said you were wise beyond your years."

They continued the game until Chiara won.

“You are certainly General Iroh's protege,” he said.

“Thank you for honoring me with a game,” she said as she bowed.

She returned to the hut where Aang anxiously awaited her.

“What'd he say?” he asked excitedly.

“He said I'm certainly General Iroh's protege,” she said.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” she smiled. “He said you must first learn water and earth. Fire requires discipline.”

He was disappointed. “I already know that, but I don't want to lose an opportunity to learn fire now that I know a master.”

Aang impulsively left the tent. When he returned some time later, Chiara was surprised to learn that Jeong Jeong agreed to teach him. Finally lying down, she fell into a light sleep while thinking about Iroh and Zuko and wondering what they were doing at that moment.

* * *

That evening, Iroh approached Zuko who was standing on the upper deck looking for any sign of the Avatar's bison heading inland.

“Eat some noodles,” said Iroh as he held the bowl out to him.

Zuko wanted to argue, but he reluctantly took the bowl and just held it as he continued staring at the sky.

“I don't believe I've ever seen you so downcast, Prince Zuko.”

“I can't lose her, Uncle,” he said sadly. “My mom left, my dad banished me, I've never been close to Azula. Chiara's always been there for me. Even when she was in the Earth Kingdom, she always wrote me. I can't imagine my life without her.”

“I miss her too, and I know it is difficult not to worry, but we will find her.”

They stood there in silence staring at the sky. Zuko started slowly eating the noodles, and though he did not feel hungry, his body was thankful for the nourishment.

“Do not stay up so late, Nephew.”

Iroh turned and went inside to go to bed. Zuko did not heed Iroh's words, and it was late into the night when he struggled to keep his eyes open that he finally went inside.

“Wake me immediately if you see any sign of Chiara or the Avatar,” he said tiredly to the bridge crew.

“Yes, Prince Zuko.”

He left the bridge.

* * *

Early the next morning as the sun was rising, Iroh went to the bridge.

“Any sign of Chiara or the Avatar?” he asked.

“No, sir,” answered Jee.

“Prince Zuko is not on deck?” he asked noticing that the upper deck was empty.

“I haven't seen him all morning, General.”

Iroh hoped he was sleeping.

He decided to check on him, and after walking to Zuko's cabin he was surprised to find dim and empty. Though he knew it was unlikely, he went to the galley. He was not there, and no one except the bridge's night crew had seen him before he had left the bridge late the night before. Next, he went to the ship's hold to see if Zuko might have left to search for Chiara by himself. The riverboat was there, but Zuko was still missing. Iroh was now getting worried.


	26. Firebending Training

After breakfast, Sokka was fishing in the river as Katara practiced waterbending, and Chiara sat watching Jeong Jeong work with Aang.

“Widen your stance,” commanded Jeong Jeong.

Aang spread his feet farther apart.

“Wider!” he demanded.

Aang moved them again.

“Bend your knees. Now, concentrate.” Aang looked like he was trying to concentrate. “Good, good.”

Jeong Jeong started walking away.

“Wait!” said Aang. “What do I do now?”

“Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friend,” he said referring to Katara. “Is she talking.” He pointed at Sokka. “Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing.”

“Hey!” said Sokka from his rock.

“But what am I concentrating on?” asked Aang.

“Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature.”

“So when do I get to make some fire?”

“Concentrate!”

Sokka and Katara started laughing, but stopped when Aang looked at them.

“Lady Chiara, tea?” asked Jeong Jeong.

“I'd be honored,” she said as she followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh was still looking for Zuko and was puzzled by his disappearance, but before sounding an alarm for the missing prince, he decided to check one more place. He walked up to Chiara's room and opened the door. Looking inside, he could make out Zuko's dark figure lying on her cot. He could see and hear his slow, rhythmic breathing which told Iroh he was asleep. As he stood there and quietly watched his nephew, memories rushed into his mind—memories of his own grief after losing Mina, the times he would lie on her side of the bed after she was gone. Though his marriage at seventeen had been arranged, he did have some say in his choice of bride. He had spent time with her during royal balls and ceremonies, and they grew to love each other deeply during their marriage despite their years of childlessness. After so long a wait their patience was rewarded with Lu Ten, but their joy was short-lived as Lu Ten was only a year old when his mother passed away. At first, he struggled as he grieved for his wife, but he was lucky to have Amiku to help take care of the infant. He would learn to deal with his loss by giving his son as much love and attention as he could, love and attention he would also share with his young nephew as well, and eventually with the young Water Tribe girl he took into his home. As Mina's death made him realize how important family was, Lu Ten's would make him realize that nothing was more important than loved ones.

Though Iroh was certain that Chiara was safe as long as she was with the Avatar, he hoped that Zuko's grief might make him understand the importance of family. He quietly left the room leaving the young prince to rest.

* * *

Later, while Jeong Jeong led Aang up a mountain, Chiara sat and watched Katara practice her waterbending. She longed to practice with her, but she did not want to take the chance of the knowledge of her ability getting back to the Fire Nation. She stood up and walked over to Katara.

“Have you had a master?” she asked, though she knew the answer.

“No. I was the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe.”

“I was glad to see that you escaped the raids,” said Chiara sincerely.

Katara looked at her as the water she was suspending fell to the river. “You know about the raids?” she asked. “Of course, you do,” she immediately answered her own question with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“I heard they were trying to...to eliminate all the waterbenders. When the General told me you _were_ one, I was so happy to know they failed.”

“But they killed my mother,” she said sadly. “She died to protect me.”

Chiara's heart felt broken as she understood her pain. “I'm so sorry, Katara. I...I wish there was something I could say.”

Katara wanted to be angry with her since she was from the Fire Nation, and she wanted to blame her, but she could not bring herself to do so as Chiara had been nothing but helpful to them.

“It's...it's not your fault,” said Katara softly as she fought the bitterness. “A few years later our father left to fight in the war,” she continued. “As chief of our tribe he lead the other warriors, but it's been over two years since we've seen him.”

“I know this may sound vague, but I've heard there are still raids of Fire Nation ships by the Water Tribe between the South Pole and the Earth Kingdom,” said Chiara.

“One of the men from our tribe was staying at the abbey. He told us our father was still alive, and when we parted, he was going to meet up with him.”

“You chose to stay with Aang.”

Katara nodded. “Yes, but we know dad is alive.”

As Chiara continued watching her move the water around she considered something.

“You know, I might be able to help you with your waterbending...” Katara gave her a strange look. “It won't be much, but it should still be helpful.”

“How?”

“I studied the different bending forms, and I practice with firebenders. Some of their moves can be similar to waterbending.”

Chiara was tempted to explain everything she learned about waterbending, but she knew she had to hold back.

“If you're not a firebender, why would you practice with them?” asked Katara.

“I enjoy the exercise, and some of the moves help in self-defense.”

Katara considered it. “I would like that.”

Chiara got into position.

“Like in firebending, breathing is important. With firebending, power comes with the breath. The breath becomes energy in the body, and the energy extends past the limbs and becomes fire.” She went through firebender motions as she repeated Iroh's words. “As a waterbender, your breathing helps guide the flow of energy in your body. Your defense becomes your offense, and you turn your opponent's energy against him. And just like water, your movements should be fluid and smooth.”

Katara practiced the movements with Chiara, and then she tried her suggestions as she was waterbending. Her eyes grew big as she saw the improvement.

“I can't believe it,” said Katara excitedly. “Look at this.” She drew the water around her with more control and stability. “This is incredible. Sokka, look.”

“Yeah, yeah, bigger glob of water floating in the air,” he said. “Nothing new.”

Chiara laughed at his lack of interest.

“Thanks for this, Chiara. I never thought I'd learn waterbending from someone from the Fire Nation.”

Chiara smiled.

* * *

Zuko was standing on the upper deck looking for Appa when Iroh rushed out to him.

“Prince Zuko, I've just received word about the Avatar being spotted at a Fire Days Festival in one of the colonies.”

“Have the helmsman set a course for the colony,” he said, his voice carrying a tone of hope and excitement rather than the listlessness Iroh had been hearing lately.

“It's already done.”

“Do you think she'll still be there?” asked Zuko.

“The Avatar's bison was seen flying away, but it's still a promising lead.”

* * *

When Jeong Jeong returned from the mountain, he was alone, and he approached Chiara.

“Lady Chiara, Pai Sho?”

“Yes, Master Jeong Jeong,” she said as she stood up and followed him.

Katara and Sokka looked at each other.

Jeong Jeong prepared tea and they sat surrounded by candles and began playing Pai Sho. Midway through their game, Aang stormed into the room.

“What are you doing here?” demanded Jeong Jeong. “I did not tell you to stop!”

“I've been breathing for hours!”

“You want to stop breathing?”

“I want you to stop wasting my time!” said Aang angrily. “I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun. I want to know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips!”

Though she was used to Zuko snapping at others, Chiara was stunned by Aang's outburst.

Jeong Jeong sighed. “I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire—how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume, and without control, it destroys everything around it. Learn restraint or risk destroying yourself and everything you love.”

Aang turned and walked out.

“He's more like Prince Zuko than I expected,” she said softly.

“He is impatient.”

“I agree, but he _is_ only a child, and one with a great burden. To lose everyone he knew and wake up in a world that's been devastated by a war that he's expected to fix, it must be terribly difficult, and he's had little time to adjust.”

Jeong Jeong was impressed by her observation.

* * *

Later, after he won the game, they walked out of the hut to see Aang sitting outside.

“I thought about what you said,” said Aang. “I promise I'll be more patient.”

“We're going to work with fire now,” said Jeong Jeong.

“Oh yeah!!” he said excitedly as he jumped in the air. Then he composed himself. “I mean, let us begin.”

Jeong Jeong grabbed a leaf that was falling, and he burned the center.

“Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can.”

Suddenly, a tribal man came running up. “Master! There is trouble!” he said.

“What's going on?” asked Aang.

“Concentrate on your leaf!” said Jeong Jeong before running off.

“This is the worst firebending instruction ever!” said Aang. “All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe!”

“I'm sure there's a good reason,” said Katara.

“But I'm ready to do so much more.”

“Power in firebending comes from the breath,” said Chiara repeating Iroh's words. “And basics are important. If you don't master the basics, then you'll never master advanced techniques.”

Aang was surprised by Chiara's instruction, especially since he believed her to be a non-bender.

“You should listen to her,” said Katara. “She helped me with my waterbending.”

“Really?” asked Aang. “How?”

“You need to practice breathing just as Master Jeong Jeong said,” answered Chiara.

He continued concentrating on his leaf and he breathed deeply. Soon the leaf went up in flames.

“I did it!” he said excitedly. “I made fire!”

Chiara was stunned by how quickly he picked it up, but she was worried he was going beyond his instruction.

“Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow,” said Katara.

He started playing with the fire as he tossed it from one hand to the other.

“Now that's firebending,” he said.

“Avatar, you should follow your instructions from the master,” warned Chiara.

“Aang, you'll hurt yourself,” said Katara as he continued throwing the fire around.

“I wonder how that juggler did it,” he said.

He threw his arms out and the fire spread out around him. Chiara, seeing it coming, ducked down to avoid the stream of fire, but Katara was not so lucky as she held her hands out to block it, screaming as the flame burned her.

“Katara! I'm so sorry!” said Aang.

Chiara ran and knelt by her side. “Let's get them in the water.”

Sokka came running over. “Katara, what's wrong?” He looked up at Aang. “What did you do?”

“It was an accident! I was...uh...K-Katara, I'm so...”

Sokka tackled him to the ground. Chiara helped Katara up and walked her to the river as Sokka continued scolding Aang.

“Do you have healing abilities?” Chiara asked her.

“What?” asked Katara looking at her through her tears.

“I learned that some waterbenders have the ability to heal.”

“I-I never heard that before.”

Chiara was hoping she had the ability to heal herself, but if she did not she was prepared to use her “special salve” even if she had to get a bit creative about disguising it.

The girls knelt down by the river, and Chiara tenderly took Katara's hands and placed them in the water.

“Focus on the feel of the water around your hands,” said Chiara.

The water began glowing, and the burns began healing to Katara's great surprise.

“You have healing abilities,” said Jeong Jeong as he walked up to them. “The great benders of the Water Tribes sometimes have this ability.” His eyes met Chiara's. He knelt down on Katara's other side. “I've always wished I were blessed like you—free from this burning curse.”

“But you're a great master,” said Katara. “You have powers that I will never know.”

“Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart.”

Chiara disagreed with him, but she felt it was not her place to argue.

“Lady Chiara, Zhao is here,” said Jeong Jeong.

“Zhao?” asked Katara.

“You must not be seen with me,” he said to Chiara. “Or with the Avatar.”

She nodded, and then suddenly, flames hit the water in front of them and they stood up to see Zhao on a riverboat headed towards them. Jeong Jeong broke up the next attack.

He looked at Katara. “It's too late. You must make it look like she's the Avatar's prisoner.”

Katara was confused.

“Go get your friends and flee!” he said. “Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!”

Chiara was worried about him, and her instinct was to stay and help him, but she knew he was a powerful bender and she would be able to do little to help without using her own bending.

“Be careful, Master Jeong Jeong.”

He nodded and then the girls left to find the boys. They ran up to Sokka who was preparing Appa.

“Katara, are you all right?” he asked.

“I'm fine, we've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?”

He pointed towards the hut.

“Jeong Jeong said we have to make Chiara look like our prisoner,” Katara told him before running off to find Aang.

Sokka looked at Chiara who started helping him. “What's going on?”

“Zhao is here. If he sees me with the Avatar or Master Jeong Jeong and thinks I'm an ally, I'll be branded a traitor.”

“I have an idea. Get in the saddle.” She did as he said, and he grabbed some rope. “Hold out your hands.”

She allowed him to tie her wrists. A few minutes later Katara returned.

“Where's Aang?” asked Chiara.

“He went down to the river to help Jeong Jeong,” she answered as she took the reins.

They took Appa down to the river where they saw Zhao attacking Aang.

Chiara came up with an idea she did not like. “I could give myself up to Zhao.”

Sokka and Katara looked at her.

“What?” asked Sokka.

“If he thinks you guys kidnapped me, he might take me back to General Iroh. And it could be enough of a distraction to allow you to escape.”

“He _might_ take you back?” asked Katara.

Chiara shrugged, but they could tell that she was uncomfortable with it.

“No,” said Katara shaking her head. “We can't trust him.”

Sokka stood up. “Chiara,” he whispered as he reached down to help her stand. “Um...forgive me for this.” He placed his hand over her mouth. “Aang, come on! Let's go!” he yelled. “I have the prisoner.”

Chiara struggled to break free from him, but Sokka held on to her hoping she was acting. Aang was confused by Sokka's actions with Chiara, but when Zhao saw her trying to pull away from him, he became angrier and started after them.

“You're kidnapping a Fire Nation citizen!” he yelled.

Aang quickly hopped up on Appa. “Yip! Yip! What's going on?” he asked as they flew off.

“I'll explain later,” said Sokka. “Just get us out of here.”

“Wait. Where's Jeong Jeong?” asked Aang.

“He disappeared,” said Sokka. “They all did.”

They were looking at the empty camp, except for Chiara.

“Are you okay, Chiara?” asked Aang.

Sokka began untying the rope around her wrists.

“If Zhao thinks I'm your ally or Master Jeong Jeong's ally, there'll be a wanted posted for me.”

He suddenly felt guilty about putting her in that kind of danger.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I never...well, I never thought about that.”

“What would they do to you?” asked Katara.

“Probably prison after a lengthy interrogation,” she said. “But I'm not worried about me; I'm more worried that they'd go after General Iroh.”

“Why would they go after him?” asked Katara.

“If I left the Fire Nation to follow the Avatar, then the man who was in charge of me could be responsible.”

When they were safely flying, Chiara relaxed, and Aang went back to the saddle with the others.

“Aang, you're burned,” said Katara. “Let me help you.” She drew out some water and healed the burn on his arm.

“Wow, that's good water,” he said.

Chiara giggled.

“When did you learn that?” asked Sokka.

“Chiara asked me if I had healing abilities, but...I guess I always knew.”

“Oh, well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the greaseberry bramble. Or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!”

“Two?” asked Aang.

“He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook,” said Katara.

Chiara was laughing as she imagined it.

“Oh, and the time that mink snake bit me!” continued Sokka. “Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful.”

Katara looked at Chiara. “Where did you study about waterbenders?”

“General Iroh and I spent a year traveling, and Prince Zuko and I read every scroll we could find about the Avatars and other Nations.”

As they were flying, Aang told them how he defeated Zhao, a story which Chiara found extremely entertaining and could not wait to share with Iroh and Zuko.

* * *

“I can't believe Zhao was here!” said Zuko angrily as they left the Fire Nation colony on their komodo rhinos.

“If he sees Chiara with the Avatar, he might consider her a traitor,” said Iroh.

Zuko felt angry at the thought of Zhao considering her a traitor, but deep down he still worried that she might not want to return to the ship or to him.

“We need to find her,” said Zuko.

As they were riding, he was trying to trace how they might have come to the colony.

“Uncle, before we head back to the ship, I want to follow the main road into town,” he said.

“They were seen flying away on the Avatar's bison,” said Iroh. “It's unlikely they followed the road.”

“They flew _away_ from the town, but they couldn't have entered without being seen. They had to have hidden the bison somewhere and walked.”

Iroh nodded his head, and they went along the main road as Zuko looked for any sign that the Avatar and his friends might have been in the vicinity. They traveled for nearly an hour before deciding it was time to give up when they reached a river.

“We should head back, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh. “This forest is large, they could have been anywhere.”

Zuko nodded sadly and they turned their komodo rhinos to go back, but they decided to cut through the forest. The clearing ahead caught Zuko's attention as it reminded him of the clearing where he saw the Avatar's bison leaving with Chiara.

“Hold on, Uncle. I want to check this out.”

He jumped off his rhino and began looking around, and he was excited to find bison prints and signs of a camp, but his heart leaped when he saw the old campfire.

“Uncle, look!”

Iroh quickly walked over.

“Look at the ashes.”

Iroh's eyes grew wide. “Her diadem.” He looked at Zuko. “She's left us sign that she's been here.”

Zuko felt relieved, and his hope grew stronger as they began riding back towards the boat.

“Look at the smoke,” he said pointing towards the distant sky.

Iroh looked at it wondering what it could mean. “Maybe we should check it out.”

“What if it's unrelated? We could be wasting our time.”

Iroh was thinking back to the pirates. “I believe we should look into it.”

Zuko was unsure, but decided to do so, and they started traveling as quickly as they could towards the smoke. When they finally arrived, they saw the burning remains of Zhao's riverboats.

“General Iroh!”

Iroh and Zuko turned towards Zhao's voice and saw him and several of his soldiers.

“Admiral Zhao,” said Iroh pleasantly. “I was not expecting to find you in such a remote location inland.”

Zhao approached them as they still sat on their rhinos.

“Nor was I expecting you,” said Zhao, still feeling angry at the loss of his boats by his own hand. “But let me guess, the Avatar has stolen something valuable from you.”

“Yes,” said Iroh. “Did you happen to see Lady Chiara?”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” said Zhao. “One of the savages that travels with the Avatar had her restrained. Of course my boats were on fire because of the Avatar and I couldn't get to her before they flew off on that flying rug.”

Both Iroh and Zuko were surprised to hear Chiara was being restrained, and they wondered what it meant or if Zhao was even telling them the truth.

“However did you let them get hold of her?” he asked them.

“They made off with her at the last port,” answered Iroh.

“I see. Well, as soon as I return to my ship I'll have the resources necessary to retrieve your daughter. It will be a double victory for me in capturing the Avatar and rescuing Lady Chiara,” he said arrogantly. “Of course, General, if you accept my proposal for her hand, it would prove quite beneficial in her rescue.”

The reins in Zuko's hands started smoking.

“The search for the promised wife of an admiral would certainly elicit help from many sources,” continued Zhao taking pleasure in seeing the prince's anger.

Zuko was about to yell at him, but Iroh intervened.

“I believe such a promise might also elicit unwanted attention from criminals and pirates seeking ransom—many who would not care to return her alive.”

Zuko suddenly appreciated his uncle's quick analysis of the situation and response.

Another ship had come ashore and Zhao and his men began walking towards it.

“Well, in any case, don't worry about your daughter,” said Zhao. “I'll catch up and retrieve her soon enough. And I'll keep her quite safe.”

“Until she is returned to me of course,” said Iroh.

Zhao smiled arrogantly. “Of course, after she is properly...debriefed. And when you're ready to hand over that treasure, I'll be waiting.”

Zuko growled as Zhao stepped on the boat and they sailed off.

“You aren't seriously considering giving her to him, are you, Uncle?”

“That man is not worthy of Chiara's hand,” said Iroh in a low voice.

Zuko felt relieved to hear that from him. “We need to find her quickly,” he said. “And before Zhao.”

“I agree.”

They left to go back to the ship.


	27. Interception

As the sun began setting, Aang decided to land for the evening and make camp. He found a spot inland, but not far from the beach and a freshwater stream. Chiara built a fire, and after eating a small meal, they settled down on Appa to sleep. As she had done the first night, Chiara lay staring at the moon thinking about Iroh and Zuko, and she was anxious to return to them.

* * *

That night Zuko stood on deck staring at the moon thinking about Chiara. The sight of her mark in the ashes brought a sense of relief to him as he had been worried that she did not want to return. Now he realized she had left something for him to find, something that would most likely be unrecognized by anyone else, and he placed his hand over his chest where her diadem rested in a pocket inside his tunic. Distracted from his thoughts, his eyes caught a messenger hawk flying by close to the ship, and he gripped the railing as he continued watching the bird as it headed towards the land and disappeared.

Unable to keep his vigil any longer, he left the upper deck and walked onto the bridge.

“Wake me if you see any sign of Chiara or the Avatar,” he said.

“Yes, sir.”

He left the bridge, and as he descended to the next level, he stopped. It was the floor Chiara's bedroom was on, the floor above his. Just as he had done the night before, he walked to her room and slowly opened the door. He held a flame in his hand as he entered the small room and looked around. If it was not for her erhu sitting in the corner, the room might look unoccupied. Approaching her empty cot, he sat down. He pulled out her diadem, and he held it in his hand and gazed at the swirling metal embedded with gems which sparkled from his flame. He was again relieved at the thought of the same swirling shapes in the ashes of the campfire. He struggled to keep his eyes open, so he tucked the diadem away and lay down on her cot allowing the flame to dissipate.

* * *

The next morning Chiara fried some fish for breakfast to the delight of the siblings, and she had some fruit picked for Aang. While they were eating, she went and gave some attention to Appa for a little while, and then she walked down towards the beach. Staying in the treeline she sat staring out at the sea hoping to spot Zuko's ship; though she feared that if she did see it she would be unable to control herself and waterbend her way to it. It was not long before Aang found her.

“Thanks for breakfast, Chiara,” he said.

“You're welcome, Aang.”

“It's been really great having you with us,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“I want to help any way I can. I wish I could do more for you.”

“You've done a lot. Katara was showing me what you taught her.”

She smiled. “And don't worry about your firebending,” she said. “I'm certain you'll find the right teacher when it's the right time.”

“I'm never going to firebend again,” he said sadly.

“You will when the time is right,” she said confidently. “I know Master Jeong Jeong sounded harsh, but he's seen the destruction his students have caused, and it's his desire to avoid that. It's not normally my place to disagree with a master, especially since I'm not a firebender, but I've lived with them my whole life. While fire is dangerous, it's also necessary to life. We have to respect it, not fear it.”

Though he still had no desire to learn firebending, he found her wisdom impressive.

They sat quietly as she continued looking out over the water.

“You must really miss them, don't you?” he asked.

“I do,” she said softly. “They're my family.”

Aang nodded in understanding, but he could not help feeling sadness at the thought of her leaving them. He enjoyed her wisdom, her knowledge, and the way she provided for them, and it felt like having a mother. He had hoped she would choose to stay with them, but he knew it was not right to keep her when she wanted to return to her family.

That afternoon, Chiara found some chamomile plants and was sitting by the fire making some tea as Aang watched her while Katara was mending some clothes and Sokka was out hunting.

“I have a question, Aang,” started Chiara, “and I understand if you don't wish to answer as I've given you so little information. For Prince Zuko's story, it's not mine to tell, and as for my own...I have significant reasons for keeping it a mystery.”

“What do you want to know?” he asked her.

“How is it that you've stayed hidden for a hundred years without aging?”

“I was frozen in an iceberg.”

She looked puzzled. “Really? How?”

“When the monks told me I was the Avatar, I ran away.”

“But...you're not...or you _weren't_ sixteen, were you?” she asked.

“No. I'm twelve...or a hundred and twelve now. The monks were worried about the war, so they didn't wait to tell me.”

“I see.”

“Appa and I got caught in a storm and crashed into the sea. The next thing I remember is waking up in Katara's arms,” he said looking over at Katara. The sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her did not go unnoticed by Chiara, and she smiled to herself.

“That's incredible,” she said as she thought about what had happened to him. “So you survived by going into the Avatar State?”

“Yes,” he said becoming used to her knowledge.

Chiara recalled the time he had gone into the Avatar State after he fell in the water at the South Pole.

“But...but after I left,” continued Aang, “the Fire Nation attacked the air temples. All my people were destroyed.”

“All but you,” she said softly. She thought about her own village. Though she knew her pain was not to the extent of Aang's losing his whole people, she had a small understanding of what he felt.

“Yes,” he said sadly.

“A wise man I know has said, _Destiny is a funny thing_. Had you not run away, there might be no airbenders left.”

Katara giggled, and Aang smiled. “Katara told me the same thing.”

“Then you should trust Lady Katara's words.” She poured the tea into cups. “Thank you for sharing that with me,” she said as she handed him a cup. “Lady Katara?”

“Yes, please.”

Chiara took her a cup of tea.

Sokka eventually returned from an unsuccessful hunt.

“I wish I had my bow,” said Chiara. “But I can go fishing again if you like.”

“Yes, food,” said Sokka as he was sprawled out on the ground. “Fish good.”

She laughed, and then she stood up to go to the river.

Katara looked back to make sure Chiara was gone, and then she turned to the boys. "So where are we going next?"

“We need to go to the Northern Water Tribe, and we can't just take her along,” said Sokka.

“She really wants to go back to the ship,” said Aang. “She misses her family.”

“I'm kind of torn,” said Katara. “I want her to go with us, but we can't have Zuko follow us north.”

“I'm not sure she would be welcome in the Northern Tribe anyways,” said Sokka. “If they find out she's Fire Nation, they might not be too happy about it.”

“That settles it; we have to get her back to Zuko,” said Aang with a finality in his voice.

“I'm definitely going to miss waking up to breakfast,” said Sokka.

“There's no reason you can't get up early and go fishing,” said Katara.

“I'm not from the Fire Nation, so I don't rise with the sun. Besides, you're the waterbender. Why don't you waterbend some fish for breakfast?”

“Maybe I will.”

When Chiara returned later with a large fish, she started cooking it over the fire.

“Chiara, we want to get you back to your ship,” said Aang. “We're going to start looking for it, and if I know Zuko, he's probably not far behind.”

“I'm...I'm worried he might try to attack,” she said.

“You think he'd attack if you're with us?” asked Katara.

She hesitated. “He tends to be impulsive and reacts without thinking,” she said recalling how she ended up in her current situation.

They all thought about it.

“Then we'll have to depend on Appa to get away quickly,” said Aang.

Chiara remembered the time Zuko and Iroh attacked Appa, and she was not happy about it, but she hoped they learned their lesson after the damage it caused the ship.

After eating, they packed up their camp, and Chiara drew her diadem shapes in the ash before leaving. They climbed on Appa, and carefully went in search of Zuko's ship. Chiara kept watch through the telescope.

“There! What's that over there?” asked Sokka pointing off in the distance.

Chiara looked through the spyglass. “It...it looks like a cruiser, but it's not Prince Zuko's.” As she was looking at it, she realized something. “There's more,” she said. “It looks like a small fleet. I count five.”

“What do you think their doing?” asked Sokka.

“I'm not sure.” She knew there was a port nearby and suspected they were heading there.

“Could it be a search party?” asked Aang. “Maybe they're looking for you.”

She shook her head. “No. I'm not that important.”

“ _I_ think you're important,” he said.

Chiara smiled at him. “Thank you, but I'm not that important to the Fire Nation.”

“Okay, so we avoid the fleet,” said Sokka.

They continued flying, and spotting another ship in the distance, Chiara looked through the spyglass.

“Those look like battleships,” she said.

She handed the telescope to Sokka.

“Yep, they're battleships all right.”

They continued flying and searching without success, and as the sky grew dark, they decided to set up camp for the evening.

“I'm sorry we didn't find them, Chiara,” said Aang as they ate dinner.

“I wasn't really expecting to find them so soon anyways. The sea is so vast, but we might have luck keeping land in sight. He knows we'll be landing in the evenings, so they may stay close to the shore.”

“Good idea.”

“We should probably leave right after breakfast,” said Sokka.

Chiara nodded in agreement.

That evening, she lay looking at the moon as was her ritual, and she fell asleep thinking about Iroh and Zuko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko stood on the upper deck hoping for some sign of Appa in the sky. The moon shone down on the empty deck, but Zuko's heart was full of hopefulness. He now knew she was waiting for him to find her. Just as he searched and searched for the Avatar until he found him, he would do the same for Chiara, but the biggest difference was that she was out there waiting for him and wanting him to find her. And now with Zhao looking for her, he was even more intent on finding her first.

* * *

The next morning as Zuko was keeping watch through a telescope, he spotted a messenger hawk in the distance, and it looked as though it was coming from the land with its current path bringing it close to the ship. Running down to the lower deck he picked up the bow and arrow he had placed there earlier, and he quickly took aim as the bird flew close. Releasing the arrow sent a net attached to a rope which intercepted the hawk, and he was able to bring it aboard. The bird was unhappy when he struggled to untangle it from the net, but once it was freed, he pulled out the note and began reading it.

_Admiral Zhao, we received and accept your request to find the Avatar and his female prisoner. We will contact you with their location as soon as we retrieve them. Colonel Mongke_

* * *

Chiara was following her same morning routine of foraging and fishing for breakfast and having it ready for the others when they woke up.

“I'm really going to miss this,” said Sokka. “Are you sure you want to go back to the angry jerk?”

“I'm sure.”

They started eating after Sokka cut it up.

“If you and Lady Katara work together, you should have an endless supply of fish for breakfast,” said Chiara.

“What do you mean?” asked Aang.

“Lady Katara can waterbend the water around the fish, and Sokka can spear it.”

Sokka and Katara looked at each other.

After breakfast, they packed up, and Chiara made her little shapes in the ashes before they flew off on Appa. They spent the morning and most of the afternoon searching, but all they saw were more fleets of Fire Nation ships, so they decided to find a place to rest and eat.

While Sokka and Katara set up camp, Chiara decided to search for food and tea in the woods.

“Thank you, Chiara,” said Aang who suddenly appeared next to her.

“For what?”

“For taking care of us.”

“Aw,” she smiled. “You're welcome.”

“So, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?” he asked.

She laughed. “I...I wish there was a way I could stay.”

They were picking berries and nuts as they walked, and Chiara collected them in her outer skirt.

“I know you don't want to say too much about yourself, but what was it like growing up in the Fire Nation?” he asked.

“It was great. There was a beautiful garden where I lived; it was more beautiful to me than any I saw in the Earth Kingdom.”

“That sounds nice.”

She smiled as she thought about it, and the memories made her miss it.

“So if Zuko's your cousin, did you see him a lot?”

“Before he became Crown Prince he lived next door, so we spent as much time together as we could.”

“It sounds like he really was different then.”

“His banishment has weighed heavily upon him,” she said softly. She looked at him. “So what was it like living in the Air Temples?”

Aang began telling her all about his travels, and his friends, including his Fire Nation friend Kuzon, and during their long trek, they found a grove of fruit trees just as the light began growing dim.

“Oh, this is great,” said Aang. “Look at all the apples!”

“There are pears over here,” said Chiara.

They started collecting some fruit.

“Momo's going to love these,” he said.

Suddenly, Chiara felt the ground vibrating. The food she had been collecting dropped from her skirt as she looked at Aang.

“Someone's coming,” she said.

Surrounding the grove were five komodo rhinos, each with a fierce looking soldier riding it.

“You two are wanted by Admiral Zhao for questioning,” said Colonel Mongke, head of the Rough Rhinos.

Aang quickly opened his staff and wrapped his arm around Chiara's waist. “Hang on!” he said.

She put her arms around his neck and was lifted up off the ground.

As they started rising over the tops of the grove trees, she was reminded of Teo at the Northern Air Temple, and she wondered if this was what it would have felt like. Then they seemed to stop in mid-air and it felt as though they were being pulled back to the earth. Looking down, Chiara saw a chain wrapped around Aang's leg.

“You have to get away, Avatar,” she said as they got closer to the ground.

She let him go.

“No!” yelled Aang.

They were not far from the earth and Chiara landed with ease before jumping up and avoiding another rider who reached for her. Aang was still in the air trying to break free, but was steadily being pulled back, so Chiara ran towards him and quickly unwrapped the chain from his leg as he was so close to the ground.

“Go,” she said.

“I'm not going to leave you,” he said dropping to his feet.

Flames shot towards them, but Aang spun Chiara around while creating a whirlwind that kept the fire back, and Chiara's regrets for not having her sword were renewed. They turned to run, but flaming arrows stopped them in their path, and the five men surrounded them.

“It's time to give up,” said Mongke. “Vachir, send a message that we'll meet at the eastern camp tomorrow afternoon,” he ordered.

“I'm a Fire Nation citizen,” said Chiara. “I demand to be taken to General Iroh.”

“You don't get to make demands. Our orders are to take you to Admiral Zhao.”

“Since when do you work for the Admiral?”

“Since none of your business.”

After tying their hands, they were each placed on a rhino behind one of the soldiers. Like with the pirates, all Chiara could do was wait for an opportune moment to attempt an escape, or hopefully, be rescued again since Sokka and Katara had not been captured. She definitely did not want to face Zhao, but she was going to do anything she could to make sure he did not capture the Avatar.

“So who are you guys?” asked Aang.

“No asking questions,” said Mongke.

“They're the Rough Rhinos,” said Chiara, answering Aang's question.

Mongke smiled haughtily. “You've heard of us.”

“I heard of the villages you've destroyed,” she said.

“You mean conquered,” he said proudly.

“No, I mean invaded.”

“Enough!” he yelled.

“So how many villages have you burned down today?” she asked.

“No talking!”

“You burn down villages?” asked Aang.

Mongke rolled his eyes clearly getting irritated. “Both of you need to shut up or I will shut you up!”

Aang and Chiara looked at each and gently giggled at his frustration.

* * *

As it grew darker, the men stopped and set up camp where they tied Aang and Chiara to trees where they could be guarded. Later that night as the moon was up high, the men sat around the fire eating.

“Do you think you could spare some of your rations for the Avatar?” asked Chiara. “He's a growing boy.”

“Prisoners aren't entitled to rations,” said Mongke.

“Well, I heard you guys can sing,” she said. “Care to entertain your guests then?”

“No,” said Mongke.

“I think you owe it to us for your barbaric treatment.”

“I'm about to show you barbaric treatment,” hissed Mongke.

A strange noise suddenly sounded from the woods making the men look up from their bowls.

“Ogodei, go check it out,” said Mongke.

Ogodei reluctantly stood up and walked towards where they thought they heard the sound. About ten minutes later there was a rustling noise that made the men look at each other. Then it stopped.

“Ogodei!” called Mongke.

There was no answer.

“Ogodei!”

Nothing.

“Kahchi, Vachir, go find him,” he ordered.

The two men looked at each other, but then they stood up and disappeared into the woods.

Another ten minutes later after more scuffling sounds, there was dead silence again.

“Sounds like you might have upset some forest spirits,” said Aang.

“Quiet!” ordered Mongke. “Yeh-Lu...”

At that moment an enormous explosion sounded sending the komodo rhinos stampeding through the woods away from the camp, and then another explosion sounded near the two men. Mongke and Yeh-Lu both ran into the forest where they found Vachir tied up and unconscious on the ground and Ogodei bound to a tree with his own chains. There was no sign of Kahchi. Yeh-Lu took off down the path while Mongke stood looking around only to hear the sound of swords being unsheathed. He was in a panic as he saw the frightening blue face approach him with drawn swords, and he began wildly shooting fire at it. The spirit, however, parried the flames and moved so fast, Mongke could hardly keep track of him. Every time he turned towards it, it blocked his flames and seemed to disappear until he felt the hilt of a sword on his skull. He collapsed to the ground.

Minutes later, the flame of the campfire instantly died, and Aang and Chiara sat against their trees with only the moonlight trickling down through the forest canopy.

“It would've been great if you really were a firebender, Chiara,” said Aang.

“I trust the spirit in the woods will take care of us,” she said.

Aang felt his bindings fall, and he felt a hand pull him to his feet and away from the campsite.

“Who...”

A hand was clamped over his mouth as he was dragged away. When he was released he turned to look at his rescuer and found himself looking at the Blue Spirit who was holding his staff out to him. Aang smiled.

“Hey, its...!”

A hand was clamped over his mouth again.

“This is the only time, Avatar,” said the Blue Spirit in a low, deep voice. “This is for Chiara.”

He pointed northwest, and Aang understood he was to leave, so he turned and took off on his glider, though reluctantly as he wanted to say goodbye to her.

“You're safe now, Chiara,” he called as he was flying away.

Before Chiara could think much about his words, she felt a cloth over her eyes being tied behind her head, and then she heard the dao sword being pulled from its sheath. She was released from the tree as the rope fell down around her, but her hands were left tied. Someone pulled her to her feet, and then she was lifted from the ground, cradled in warm arms, and carried through the woods. The moon continued peering down upon them through the trees as the spirit sailed through the woods carrying her towards the ocean. Soon Chiara could hear the waves of the sea ebbing and flowing against the shore. When the earth was under her feet again, the spirit stood before her and gazed at her in the moonlight. She lifted her bound hands to remove the blindfold, but he placed his hand on hers preventing her from doing so. He slowly ran his fingers gently down her cheek longing to look into her eyes, and his warm touch sent chills through her body. The temptation to steal a kiss from her was overwhelming him as he felt drawn to her. Her skin was so soft against his fingertips. He knew he should not do it. But he was the Blue Spirit and he could take what he wanted. His heart was pounding as he lifted the mask; he gently raised her chin, and leaning towards her, he tenderly pressed his lips against hers. She did not resist, and her warm, welcoming lips made his heart burn with desire for her, and he pressed himself more intensely, more passionately upon her. Chiara's heart was racing at his touch as memories of Ember Island flashed in her head. She loved him deeply and desired his love, and she did not want it to end, but she knew she should not allow it. He was not to be hers. But he was not the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation now; she knew it was the Blue Spirit, and she could not break away, nor did the spirit want to release her.

“Prince Zuko!”

Her heart was suddenly filled with a different excitement as she heard Iroh's voice calling. She no longer felt the spirit's warm lips, but only a small rush of wind. As she went to remove the cloth over her eyes, the rope around her wrists fell to the ground. She ran out of the woods towards the voice still calling for the prince.

When Iroh's eyes saw her running towards him, they widened, and he opened his arms to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I missed you so much,” she said.

“I missed you as well,” he said holding her. He released her and looked over her in the moonlight. “How did you get here?”

“The spirits are mysterious,” she answered.

Behind Iroh she saw Zuko running towards them.

“Chiara,” he said breathlessly as he took her in his arms and lifted her off her feet holding her tightly and never noticing or caring that Appa was flying off a short distance away.

Sokka was looking through his telescope. “That looks like a happy family reunion,” he said. “I didn't think angry jerk cared about anybody.”

“Let me see,” said Aang reaching for the spyglass. He smiled as he saw her in Zuko's arms. “I just wish we could've said goodbye.”

Iroh was smiling at their reunion. Chiara thought Zuko would never release her, so she pulled back.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he asked her. She shook her head. “What about the pirates?”

“You know about them?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“No permanent damage.”

“Let's get you back to the ship,” said Iroh.

She took his arm and they walked up the beach to the boat and he held her hand as she stepped inside.

“How did you find me?” she asked as they sailed towards the ship.

“We saw the Avatar's bison, so we called a truce and spoke to his Water Tribe companions,” said Iroh. “They told us you and the Avatar had gone foraging and never returned. My impulsive nephew ran off to search for you without assistance.”

Zuko was listening to them while he was steering the boat, and he smiled to himself.

“Did you talk to the Avatar?” she asked.

“Yes, he showed up and said you were safe and on your way back.”

She smiled feeling relieved that Aang was back with his friends and that she was home with her family. The trip to the ship was short, and when they arrived, Lieutenant Jee was there to greet them.

“It's good to have you back, Lady Chiara,” said Jee as she walked by him.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. It's good to be home.”

“You get some sleep, Chiara,” said Iroh. “We'll talk over breakfast. I want to hear all about your adventure.” He looked at Zuko. “Would you like to join us for breakfast, Nephew?”

“Yes,” he answered. “We can eat in my room.”

“Then I'll have it served there in the morning,” said Iroh.

Several other crew members greeted her relieved that she was safely on board again.


	28. Destiny is a Funny Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be fairly long compared to the others. It's just some conversations between the characters after Chiara's return.  
> This is the calm before the storm.

Then next morning after her return, Chiara headed to Zuko's quarters and knocked on the door. After he opened it, he took her hand, pulled her inside, and wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm so sorry,” he said softly. “I wanted to tell you that before you went to bed, but Uncle didn't want me to disturb you.” He let her go and looked at her. “I never should've left you outside that tavern. I promise I'll never do that again.”

“No, you won't because I'm staying with the General the next time we're at port.”

“Fair enough.”

“You look exhausted,” she said as she lightly touched his face. “Didn't you sleep?”

“I got a little.”

“Too little by the looks of it...”

He wrapped his arms around her again and held her enjoying the feel of her body against his. When he released her again, he tenderly moved some curls as he caressed her face, and his eyes were drawn to the cut above her temple.

“You were injured,” he said.

“The pirates,” she said softly.

He could feel his anger rising.

“It's okay,” she said sensing it. “I'm home now.” She smiled at him.

He caressed her face and memories of the previous night flashed through their minds. Chiara could feel her heart racing as she was lost in his fiery eyes, and Zuko could feel his heart pounding, and he leaned towards her desiring to relive his moments as the Blue Spirit until there was a knock at the door.

“Prince Zuko,” said Iroh looking inside. “Chiara, you're here. Good.”

“She was injured,” said Zuko as he turned her towards Iroh and tenderly moved her hair from the cut.

“It's healing,” she said.

Iroh looked at it. “I can send for some ointment.”

“It'll be okay.”

“You look a bit flushed,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” she said hoping her racing heart would slow down.

They sat down at the table as one of the crewmen had entered and set food down before them.

“I'm anxious to hear of your adventure with the Avatar,” said Iroh as he offered her one of the dishes of food.

“It _was_ quite an adventure,” she said.

As she looked at the amount of food present before them, she felt bad for the Avatar and his friends. She put only a small amount on her plate.

“I was told that you spit fire,” he said.

She smiled. “Fire whiskey is quite flammable.”

“What'd you do?” asked Zuko.

“One of the pirates got too...well, he got too close to me...”

To Chiara's surprise, small flames were coming from Zuko's hands.

“I'm okay,” she said as she delicately caressed his forearm. “I took advantage of it by grabbing his whiskey and a torch.”

“It seems you are a firebender at heart,” laughed Iroh. “And truly the Daughter of the Dragon of the West.”

“I was hoping they'd think twice about their plans when I said that,” she said. “But apparently it took a demonstration too.”

Zuko could not help laughing. “I wish I could've seen it.”

“It looked like you put up quite a fight,” said Iroh. “We saw the damage you caused.”

“They deserved it,” she said softly.

Zuko smiled to himself as he thought about what Iroh had done to them too.

“You got to attend the Fire Days Festival?” asked Iroh.

She smiled. “The puppet show's changed since we went.”

Zuko remembered her telling him about the festival years before.

“The Avatar put an early end to the evening by revealing himself,” she said.

“Why would he reveal himself in a Fire Nation colony?” asked Zuko.

“Lady Katara was on stage during a Fire Show, and Aang thought she was in danger, so he jumped on stage to rescue her before Sokka and I could stop him.”

Zuko shook his head, and then something occurred to him.

“You know that savage's name?”

“After rescuing me from the pirates, it seemed like the least I could do is learn their names.”

Iroh was chuckling.

“Wait...,” said Zuko. “You were at a Fire Nation colony. You could've gone to the local authorities and they could've contacted us.”

“I might have if we weren't running for our lives after the Fire Show.”

“How did you get away?” asked Iroh.

“We had help from Captain Chey.”

“Captain Chey,” said Iroh. “I'm familiar with him. An expert in explosives if I remember correctly. He left the army years ago.”

“He's a deserter?” asked Zuko.

“I'm glad to see he survived,” said Iroh.

“He took us to Master Jeong Jeong,” said Chiara.

“Admiral Jeong Jeong the deserter?” asked Zuko.

“Former Admiral Jeong Jeong the great firebending master,” corrected Chiara.

Iroh laughed at her words. “And how is the former admiral doing?”

“He hasn't changed. Unfortunately, he still sees firebending as a curse.”

Zuko looked shocked as he listened to their conversation. “Let me guess, you guys met him on your travels?”

Chiara smiled at him and nodded.

“Uncle, you were hanging out with a deserter that they were trying to track down for years?”

“He is also a lover of tea and Pai Sho,” he said.

“Yes, we played a couple games,” said Chiara.

“Did you win?”

“The first game. He won the second.”

“I was worried sick about you, and you were out there playing Pai Sho with a deserter,” said Zuko.

“It was better than being mishandled by drunken pirates or sold to the highest bidder,” she said.

“I agree,” said Iroh.

Zuko's shameful feelings for putting her in that situation were renewed.

“I always admired Master Jeong Jeong's courage,” she said softly.

“How is deserting your country courageous or something to be admired?” asked Zuko after taking in her words.

She looked at him. “Do you know why he deserted?”

He was a bit taken aback by her question. “Well...yeah...I heard stories back home. They said he was a coward and refused to fight.”

“The admiral was no coward,” said Iroh. “He saw the destruction caused by the war, including by his own student, Admiral Zhao.”

“He taught Zhao?” asked Zuko surprised.

Iroh nodded.

“Speaking of evil, Admiral Zhao attacked the camp while we were there,” said Chiara.

“Yes, we encountered the admiral at a river,” said Iroh. “It appeared that several of his boats had been destroyed.”

“You must've just missed us then.”

“He said they had you restrained,” said Zuko.

“Master Jeong Jeong said I had to appear as their prisoner so Zhao wouldn't consider me a traitor.”

“Very wise of him,” said Iroh.

“So the Avatar set his boats on fire?” asked Zuko.

“No. Avatar Aang provoked him and he inadvertently set his own boats on fire.”

Zuko was unable to hold back his laughter imagining Zhao accidentally destroying his own boats.

“I thought you'd like that,” she smiled. “I know _I_ did.”

“He said the Avatar did it,” said Zuko.

Chiara laughed and shook her head. “He did it himself trying to attack Aang.”

Iroh was also laughing at Zhao's impetuousness. “Admiral Zhao lacks discipline.”

“As does Aang,” she said.

Iroh looked at her. “Was it the Avatar's intention to learn firebending?”

“It was,” she answered. “But he hasn't mastered water or earth yet.”

“Then it's not a good idea for him to attempt firebending,” he said.

“That's what I told him. Master Jeong Jeong told him too, but Aang was quite persistent. I don't know how he managed to convince him.”

“So the Avatar's learned firebending?” asked Zuko.

“No. He had little patience and discipline. He ended up burning Lady Katara's hands.”

Iroh looked at her, and Chiara knew he was wondering if she healed her.

“She's fine,” she said, “but Aang's afraid to firebend now.”

“He will need to learn it eventually,” said Iroh after making a mental note to speak to her privately.

“Uncle!” said Zuko.

“Oh...well...I'm just saying,” stumbled Iroh. “As the Avatar, he will need to learn firebending eventually.”

“Maybe _you_ could teach him,” Chiara casually said to Zuko.

His jaw dropped as he looked at her, stunned that she would dare suggest that. “You didn't just say that.”

She smiled at him. “You're so good at firebending, and you're close to his age. You might be able to connect with him and convince him that fire isn't a bad thing.”

Iroh started laughing.

Zuko thought for a second. “That's a good idea,” he said sarcastically. “Then I can convince him to go back to the Fire Nation, and I can hand him over to my father and restore my honor.”

“You'll have to wait until he masters water and earth first,” she said, not letting his counter-suggestion get to her.

“Whose side are you on?” asked Zuko.

“I am my prince's loyal subject,” she said sincerely.

His heart melted at her words.

“B-but you're suggesting I abandon my quest,” he said.

“Not at all. You have to get to the Avatar before Zhao.”

He was confused. “So...you want me to capture him?”

“No. I just think you'd be a good firebending teacher when it's time for him to learn. You've already waited over two years to find him, so what's another year to let him learn the other elements, and then you can take him back to the Fire Nation after he's learned firebending.”

“She has a point, Nephew,” said Iroh.

“That's...that's treasonous...,” started Zuko.

“How is it treasonous?” she asked. “You assumed he would already know all the elements when you started searching for him.”

“Yeah, but he didn't, so that doesn't mean I should give him the opportunity to learn them now, or...or teach him myself,” he said disgusted by the thought.

Iroh was laughing at them. “It's so good to have you back, Chiara. I have missed you.”

She looked at him and smiled, and even Zuko could not help laughing.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I...I think something's going on with the navy,” she said softly.

“What do you mean?” asked Iroh.

“When we were searching for you, I saw fleets of cruisers and battleships. I'm not sure what Zhao's up to, but it doesn't look good.”

“He's looking for you,” said Zuko bitterly.

“You mean he's looking for the Avatar,” she said.

“Yes, but he also wants _you_. He told Uncle it would be easier to find you if you were his future wife.”

She looked at Iroh worriedly. “What did you say?”

“Just that more criminals and pirates would be after you dead or alive,” he answered.

She shook her head. “I don't want him for a husband.”

“I could never do that to you,” he said.

“He sent the Rough Rhinos after Aang and me.”

Iroh looked at her, his eyes wide. “How did you escape?”

Zuko started holding his breath.

Chiara had a small smile, but she kept her eyes down. “The spirit of the forest,” she said, her voice filled with affection.

Zuko was hoping he was not blushing.

“The men disappeared and Aang and me were freed,” she continued.

“Yes, the spirits are quite mysterious,” said Iroh. “But it seems Zhao was determined to find you if he sent the Rough Rhinos after you."

Zuko calmly breathed out, but kept his eyes on his meal.

“I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to use his resources,” said Zuko.

“The ships I saw didn't look like they were being sent out as a search party,” she said. “They were battleships.”

“He's got a navy the size of his ego at his disposal,” he said.

“I...I'm not so sure it's just for the Avatar and me. I have a bad feeling,” she said.

They continued eating, though Chiara ate very little.

“You're not eating very much,” said Zuko.

“I don't feel very hungry,” she said. “Watching them forage for food, I feel really bad. I wanted to mother them so much.”

“You're talking about the enemy,” said Zuko with a hint of anger in his voice.

“They're still kids out there on their own. You know most Avatars aren't even identified until they're sixteen. Aang's just twelve...well, mentally he's twelve. It can't be easy living like that.”

Zuko felt jealous and angry, but he did not want to take it out on her, especially since he was still feeling guilty about leaving her alone at the port, and he was relieved she was back on the ship. He also considered her compassion for others. Iroh, who had expected Zuko to explode earlier when Chiara suggested he teach the Avatar firebending, was sure he would explode now, but he was quite surprised when he did not.

“Well, that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat,” said Zuko, tempering his anger. He picked up one of the dishes and put some more food on her plate. “You don't eat enough as it is.”

“I really missed this,” she said. “Being here with both of you.”

“As did I,” said Iroh.

“Did you find out why the Avatar's just a kid?” asked Zuko.

“When I asked him, he said he was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years.”

“How did that happen?” he asked puzzled by her answer.

“Because of the war, the monks decided to reveal to him that he was the Avatar early, so he ran away, and after getting caught in a storm he and Appa crashed into the sea. The Avatar State protected him. He said the next thing he remembered was waking up in Lady Katara's arms.”

“Incredible,” said Iroh.

“Were you able to find out any other information?” Zuko asked softly, trying to sound nonchalant as he did not want her to feel he was interrogating her.

“Nothing of interest really,” she said. “I actually knew more about them then they did about me.”

Zuko was surprised. “Really?”

She nodded. “They thought I was your sister.”

He laughed; then he looked serious. “Wait...why did they think that?”

“I don't know. Maybe 'cause they've seen us together and thought we were related. I told them we were cousins.”

“Why did you tell them that? Now that Water Tribe peasant's going to think he has a chance with you.”

Chiara looked at him. “And what kind of chance is that, my Prince?”

Zuko always felt a flutter in his chest when she addressed him this way. Iroh, however, was laughing at her question.

“A...a chance to...to... _defile_ you.”

Both she and Iroh were shocked.

“Prince Zuko...,” started Iroh.

“Are you serious?” she asked Zuko.

“Yes. He called you beautiful the last time he saw you and invited you to go with him. He's obviously attracted to you.”

“He's not attracted to me.”

“Would it be a bad thing if he were?” asked Iroh to their surprise.

They looked at him.

“He's a warrior,” continued Iroh. “And he's Water Tribe; they are quite family oriented.”

“Uncle!” yelled Zuko. “You can't possibly expect her to marry that peasant.”

“According to Lady Katara, their father's chief of their tribe,” said Chiara. “So technically they're not peasants.”

“She has a point, Prince Zuko,” said Uncle.

“She's not marrying him.”

“There's always the convent,” said Chiara.

Zuko playfully glared at her.

When they finished eating, Iroh stood up. “I will be on deck with some tea.” He looked at Chiara. “A game of Pai Sho later?”

She smiled. “Of course.”

She started cleaning the table as he left, but Zuko grabbed her hand.

“Chiara, stop. Let someone else do this.” He pulled her over towards the bed and picked up her knife from a small table nearby, and then he turned and handed it to her. It made him happy to see her eyes light up as she looked at it.

“You found it.” She looked in his eyes. “You have no idea how much I missed this.”

He was touched. “If you missed that, then I bet you really missed this,” he said as he pulled her diadem out of his tunic.

She nearly wanted to cry as she thought she would never see it again.

“Oh, Prince Zuko...thank you,” she said softly as tears filled her eyes.

He placed it around her head, and then he hugged her.

“I'm glad you're here,” he said.

He released her.

“I saw your diadem in the ashes.”

Her eyes grew wide. “I was hoping you'd find them.”

“Did you do that everywhere you camped?”

“Everywhere but Master Jeong Jeong's camp. The next day, they decided we'd start looking for you.”

“So they were just going to keep you?” he asked.

“They thought you'd catch up. A couple days ago, Aang sat with me when I was looking out at the sea, and he realized how much I missed you, so we flew around until it got dark. Yesterday after we searched for the ship, Aang and I went foraging. That's when the Rough Rhinos found us.”

Neither of them spoke of the rescue by the Blue Spirit, but their eyes were locked, and Zuko's heart started pounding, and Chiara could feel a flush rising to her cheeks. She took a step back and tried to force the previous night out of her head.

“You-you look like you need a bit of mothering too,” she said. “Lie down.”

“What?”

“Lie down and close your eyes.”

He knew what she was going to do, and if he had not been so exhausted from worry for the last several days, he might have argued with her, but he did as she commanded. Once he was lying down, she knelt at his head.

“Just relax,” she said as she caressed his head.

“I don't want you to go away, Chiara.”

“I won't.”

“I'm afraid if I close my eyes, you'll be gone when I open them,” he said softly.

She continued caressing his head. “I promise I won't be. I'll still be on the ship when you wake. I'm here to take care of you, as long as you don't leave me alone in another port,” she added.

He felt ashamed. “I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do that again even if the Avatar's standing right in front of us.”

“I believe you,” she whispered as she thought about the Blue Spirit freeing Aang. “Close your eyes.”

When they were closed, she pulled out her vial and did her relaxing technique. His body nearly melted at her touch, and it felt as though every bit of tension from which he suffered the last few days flowed away.

“I really missed you,” he said sleepily.

She softly caressed his face and then returned to the massage. When he was asleep, she stood up and covered him before quietly cleaning the table and leaving his room. She took the tray to the scullery.

“I heard you were back, Lady Chiara,” said Ozen when he saw her. “It's good to see you.”

“It's good to see you as well,” she said.

“General Iroh must be so happy to see you, and Prince Zuko...” He shook his head. “I don't think he ate or slept while you were gone,” he said in a low voice.

“He's sleeping now. I'll take care of him.”

She started cleaning the dishes, but he stopped her.

“No, no, Lady Chiara. You've had enough adventure these last few days.”

“Then this will be less so,” she said.

He laughed. “Still, I won't have you washing dishes today.” He shooed her out. “Go enjoy some Pai Sho with the General. He did miss the challenge.”

She laughed and bowed to him before walking out.

“Lady Chiara, how are you doing?” asked Shoza.

“I'm fine. I'm happy to be back.”

“I heard about the pirates. Did they hurt you?” he asked deeply.

“Not before I hurt them,” she said.

He laughed. “The Daughter of the Dragon of the West. I wish I could've seen that.”

She smiled.

“What about the Avatar?” he asked. “He didn't hurt you, did he?”

“Not at all. He and his friends actually rescued me from the pirates.”

“Lady Chiara,” said Tedo as he walked up to them. “How are you?”

“I'm good,” she said.

“Lady Chiara,” said Tazah as he walked up.

“Tazah,” said Chiara.

“Were you hurt?” asked Tedo.

“Not really.”

“I guess the Daughter of the Dragon of the West held her own,” he said.

“Everyone's been talking about it,” said Tazah. “They say you spit fire.”

“Why should you firebenders have all the fun?”

“So how'd you do it?” asked Tedo.

“Fire whiskey and a torch can cause quite a bit of damage,” she answered. They started laughing. “But you'll have to excuse me. The General's waiting for a game of Pai Sho.”

She bowed to them.

“It's good to have you back,” said Tedo.

“Yeah, it's good to see you,” said Tazah.

“Take care, Lady Chiara,” said Shoza.

She went to the deck where Iroh was drinking his tea next to the Pai Sho table. When she sat down across from him, he poured her a cup, and then they began playing a game.

“Where is Prince Zuko?” he asked.

“I convinced him to get some sleep.”

Iroh smiled at her effect on his nephew. “I don't think he slept much while you were gone, and when he did, it was in your cabin.”

“Really?”

He nodded, and she felt touched by Zuko's concern for her, but then a thought came to her that made her worry.

“Did he think I joined the Avatar?” she asked softly.

Iroh considered his words carefully before answering. “He may have been worried that you would... _prefer_ to aid the Avatar.”

She looked down.

“But I assure you,” he continued, “it was not his only worry. He was concerned that the pirates might have hurt you or that the Avatar may have left you somewhere and we wouldn't find you. And I believe he was jealous of the Water Tribe boy.”

She looked up at him. “Jealous? I barely know him."

“You know how Prince Zuko gets.”

“That wasn't really helped when you suggested Sokka and I...”

Iroh laughed. “The son of a chief...” He looked at her. “Not a bad match,” he said softly.

“The Southern Water Tribe doesn't arrange marriages.”

“The group is so small, it might be of benefit to them if you choose a husband from their Tribe.”

She quietly sipped her tea wondering how she could give her heart to anyone but Zuko, her mind briefly drifting to the previous night.

“You have quite a gift for tempering Prince Zuko's anger,” said Iroh.

“He was quite tolerant of me,” she said trying to get her mind back on the game.

“When you suggested he teach the Avatar firebending,” Iroh started laughing, “I was expecting him to send you to the brig. You may teach him patience yet.”

“I'm not so sure about that,” she smiled. “But my prince knows I'm teasing him...and serious at the same time,” she added in a whisper. “Besides, you never know, he may end up teaching the Avatar. _Destiny is a funny thing_.”

Iroh was still laughing. “Yes, it is.”

They continued playing their game until Iroh won.

Later that afternoon, Chiara was standing on the main deck staring out at the sea. When Iroh stepped out on the deck and saw her, he felt a sense of relief again that she was back on board with them, but he was worried that she seemed quieter than usual.

“Is something troubling you?” he asked as he stood next to her.

“I'm worried about what Admiral Zhao is up to.”

“I'm sure time will reveal it.”

“I was sure when he found out I was adopted he wouldn't push the marriage issue again.”

“He believes that even as my adopted daughter a union with you will give him a chance at some power in the capital,” he said.

“So technically he wants to marry _you_.”

Iroh's eyes grew wide and Chiara started laughing at his reaction.

“Don't worry,” she said as she held onto his arm. “I could never give him your hand in marriage.”

Iroh chuckled and placed his hand over hers. “I appreciate that.”

They stared out at the sea.

“So about the young waterbender's injury...,” he started.

She smiled knowing what he was asking.

“She discovered that she has healing abilities,” she said. “And she can heal herself.”

He nodded his understanding. “I imagine it must've been difficult to watch without helping,” he said softly.

“The temptation was strong, but I was stronger,” she said.

“You are a master of self-control.”

“If only self-control was a form of bending,” she said.

“It is,” laughed Iroh. “You are bending your own will against temptation.”

“What's so funny?” asked Zuko as he walked up to them.

“Chiara is a master self-control bender,” said Iroh looking up at him.

Chiara started laughing.

“What are you talking about?” asked Zuko.

“She's a master at self-control,” he said.

“If only I could bend other people's wills,” she said.

“Like who?” asked Zuko, wondering if she was referring to him.

“Zhao,” she hissed. “I know he's up to something.”

“I can tell you what he's up to,” said Zuko. “He wants you for his wife.”

“I'm not sure it's me he wants,” she said as she gently rubbed Iroh's arm.

“I think I'm going to see what's on the menu for dinner,” said Iroh as he turned to leave trying to hide his smile.

Chiara started giggling as he walked off while Zuko looked puzzled by their reactions.

“What was that about?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she said smiling. “There's something else going on. I can feel it.” She looked up at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh...rested.”

“Good,” she smiled.

They turned and looked out at the sea.

“Every night I thought of you when I stood on deck looking up at the moon,” he said softly.

She looked at him, stunned by his admission. “Really? Why the moon?”

“So many times I've watched you as you stood on deck staring at it. You always look so radiant when it shines down on you. I wondered if it was shining down on you while I was looking at it.”

He looked at her and saw tears fall down her cheeks.

“What's wrong?” he asked worried that he made her cry. He reached up and gently wiped them away.

“On the nights we slept outside, I stared up at the moon and thought about you and the General until I fell asleep.”

He took her in his arms and held her, his heart thrilled to hear that she had thought about him during their separation.

“Were...were you tempted at all to stay with them?” he asked.

“Not once. I am my prince's loyal subject.”

He held her tighter upon hearing her words. When he released her, he tenderly caressed her face, and he desired nothing more at that moment than to press his lips against hers. His heart started beating harder within his chest as the memory of the Blue Spirit's adventure the night before raced through his mind. He had to fight his temptation; if only they had been somewhere private instead of on the deck in full view of any of the crew who might be around. Hugging her was more than he should have done in public, but kissing her would be crossing the line that he knew his uncle would not tolerate.

“But...but what about mothering them?” he asked trying to think of anything to distract him from his desire.

Her smile did not help his self-control. “I wanted to take care of them while I was with them, but this...this is home.”

Part of him understood what she meant. The ship and his routine had been empty without her on board. Though he felt it could never be the same as his home in the Fire Nation, Chiara's presence made it feel as close to home as possible.

“I did as much as I could for them,” she continued. “But I wish I could've done more.”

“What did you do?”

“I rose with the sun, went fishing and foraging, and had breakfast ready for them when they woke up.”

“You were playing servant to a twelve year old kid and some Water Tribe savages?” he asked offended at the idea.

“I was being a mother.”

“You are a member of the Fire Nation royal family. _They_ should've been serving _you_.”

“I live to serve, my Prince,” she said softly.

Her words caught him off guard, and he again found himself overwhelmed by a desire to kiss her.

“You-you should say, _I live to serve my prince_ ,” he corrected.

She laughed. “You know I do. But I do enjoy taking care of others too. If I had had a bow, I would've gone hunting and had some meat for them.”

“Shouldn't the Water Tribe kid have been doing that?”

“He tried but he didn't find anything.” She looked up at him. “You know, as much as I missed my mother's diadem, I missed your gift more.” She placed her hand on the knife he had given her.

His eyes lit up. “Really?”

“It was a tool I definitely needed and missed.”

Hearing that erased the feelings of offense he felt over her serving the Avatar and his friends.

“So all you did was fish and cook and play Pai Sho for the last few days?” he asked.

“I helped Lady Katara with her waterbending.”

“You what?!” he asked.

She was a bit taken back by his tone, and she wondered if the offense was due to her helping the Avatar's friend or due to him thinking that she herself was a waterbender.

“How could you possibly help a waterbender with waterbending?” he asked when she did not respond immediately.

“With firebending.”

He looked puzzled. “But...what? How?”

She was laughing at his reaction. “I've traveled enough to learn some information about all the bending forms. Firebending has some similarities with waterbending, so I was able to show her some moves that helped her improve her form.”

“Why would you do that?”

“She's had no formal training, no master to help her. She's the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.”

He made an effort to remain calm, something that was rarely easy for him to do. He considered her reason. Having lived with her for so long, he understood her loving and compassionate nature, and he appreciated it and loved her for it. He turned to look out at the sea.

“Maybe you're an Air Nomad,” he said softly.

“Why do you say that?” she asked, puzzled by his words.

“ _All life is precious_ ,” he said, repeating words from an Air Nomad scroll they had once read together.

“Aww. That's such a compliment,” she smiled.

“It wasn't meant to be.”

“I know.”

He looked at her and started laughing at her response.

“According to Uncle the pirates think you're a firebender," he said.

“Between that and being an airbender and helping train a waterbender, I'm almost an Avatar.”

He laughed. “I'll never get my honor back then.”

“Why not?”

“I could never hand you over to my father.”

She did not expect the tears that his words brought to her eyes. “And for that reason, you are a most honorable prince,” she said softly.

Though he knew she never believed him to be dishonored, the tenderness of her words touched him deeply. He felt drawn to her like a magnet, and he knew he had to tear his eyes away from her beautiful green ones, the ones he longed to look at the night before, but her lips were no less a distraction, and it took every ounce of his willpower to look down away from her. He lifted her right hand determined to keep some form of contact with her, and he turned and leaned on the rail holding her hand in his as he looked out at the sea. As he caressed her hand, he realized she was wearing the ring he had given her.

“Were you wearing this when they kidnapped you?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I'm surprised they didn't sell it.”

“I kept my other hand over it to keep it hidden.”

“I wish I could've seen you spit fire,” he said trying to imagine it. “That's...that's great.”

“Yeah, well, I can't let you firebenders have all the fun.”

He laughed. “You really are the Dragon Empress.” He caressed her hand. “The Daughter of the Dragon of the West. Uncle was really proud when he heard that. He was telling all the crew about it.”

They stood lost in thought.

“What was it like flying on the Avatar's bison?” he asked.

“The last thing I remember on land was fighting the pirates, and then I woke up on Appa. But before I opened my eyes, I thought I was back here on the ship with the wind blowing across deck. I thought I'd open them to see you.”

He felt bad. “I'm so sorry.”

“When I realized my hands were still tied, I thought I was on the pirate ship, so I was relieved to hear Lady Katara's voice.”

“They had your hands tied?”

“They left them tied because they thought I was a firebender. Apparently they saw my little trick.”

Zuko smiled as he thought about her trick. “Still, though, after the times you helped them, I can't believe they didn't trust you.”

“After what they've been through, I understand their caution.”

“Okay, airbender.”

She laughed which made him laugh.

“I kind of wish I was an airbender,” she said. “The view from Appa was amazing. And he's so soft. I got to sleep on his tail.”

He stood up straight and looked at her. “You what?” He had not even considered the sleeping arrangements. “Where did the others sleep?”

“Lady Katara and Sokka slept on his tail. I think Aang slept somewhere else on Appa, but I didn't go looking for him so I don't know where he was.”

“So you slept with the Water savage?” he asked, feeling heated by the thought.

“I didn't sleep _with_ anyone. Appa's tail is quite long.”

“But you slept near him.”

“Be careful, Prince Zuko, that you do not question my chastity,” she said threateningly. “I can self-control bend only so much.”

He could not help but feel a bit unnerved by her threatening tone, and he could imagine her unleashing her fire without the whiskey if he continued to insinuate impropriety on her part.

“I apologize if it seemed that I questioned your chastity, my Lady,” he said sincerely as he bowed to her.

She smiled at his response, but her suddenly racing heartbeat did not escape her notice.

“But seriously,” he continued, “how close were you?”

She shook her head at his persistence. “Lady Katara slept next to me, but not close; and Sokka slept on her other side, so I assure you my virtue is preserved.”

He softly laughed at her answer.

As they continued staring out at the ocean, something came to her mind, and she looked up at him. “Did you threaten to kill the Avatar?”

He hesitated as the scene replayed in his head. “I...well...uh...I... _may_ have said something...”

“Something along the lines of 'I'll kill you, Avatar'?” she asked.

“They were running away with you...”

“You threatened to kill a twelve year old.”

“Okay, okay, I might have overreacted.”

“ _Overreacted_?”

“I'm sorry?” he said wondering what she expected of him.

“I'm not the one owed the apology.”

He bowed his head. “Okay. When I capture him, I promise I'll apologize for what I said.”

She started giggling at his response which made him smile.


	29. Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's about to go through a dark tunnel for a while.

Zuko continued tracking the Avatar, and one evening after dinner, a fleet of Fire Nation ships was spotted. Zuko was upset as he suspected Zhao was using his resources to search for the Avatar, so in anger, he went to his room to sulk. Since it was music night, some of the crew were on the deck playing and singing. Iroh was singing as Chiara played the erhu, Lieutenant Jee was on the pipa, and two other crew members played percussion while some of the men were dancing. All of a sudden, Zhao and some soldiers were on deck approaching them.

“General Iroh, I see Lady Chiara has returned.”

“Yes,” said Iroh. “It seems that the Daughter of the Dragon of the West was too much for the Avatar to handle.”

“I'm glad you're safe, Lady Chiara,” Zhao said to her.

She nodded her head. “Thank you, Admiral.”

“That must've been quite harrowing. I would love to hear about your ordeal as the Avatar's prisoner and your return, but unfortunately I'm here on more pressing business.” He looked at Iroh. “General Iroh, I will be leading an attack on the Northern Water Tribe.”

Chiara stood up and took a step towards Zhao.

“Oh, how exciting,” said Iroh who placed his hand on Chiara. “Would you like to join us for music night to celebrate?”

“No. I'm here to recruit these men. We will need every soldier for this expedition.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” said Iroh.

“I could use your expertise as general,” said Zhao.

“I am content with retirement, but I must inform Prince Zuko.”

He turned and went inside as Chiara followed him.

“Can he just take the crew like that?” she whispered.

“They are still Fire Nation soldiers,” he said.

“Poor Prince Zuko,” she said softly.

“I am not looking forward to this.”

They arrived at Zuko's room and walked in.

“For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn,” said Zuko.

“No,” said Iroh. “It's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem.”

Zhao stepped into the room. “I'm taking your crew.”

“What?!” asked Zuko.

“I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.”

“Uncle, is that true?” asked Zuko.

“I'm afraid so,” said Iroh. “He's taking everyone, even the cook,” he added sadly.

Chiara tenderly placed her hand on Iroh's arm.

“Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar,” said Zhao to Zuko. “But I can't have you getting in my way again.”

Zuko was angry and made a move to attack Zhao, but Iroh and Chiara stopped him.

“No!” said Iroh.

Zhao, unfazed by Zuko's reaction, had noticed the broadswords on the wall, and walking over to them, he pulled one down.

“I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko,” he said.

“I'm not,” he said. “They're antiques, just decorative.”

“Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?”

“Just rumors. I don't think he is real.”

“He's real all right. He's a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation.” He handed the sword to Iroh. “But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon.”

Chiara softly giggled to everyone's surprise, and they all looked at her, though Zuko was beginning to feel nervous.

“You find something amusing?” Zhao asked her.

“Just some rumors I heard,” she said innocently.

“What rumors?”

“Only that the Blue Spirit evaded two hundred Yuyan archers and defeated twice as many firebenders.”

Zuko was stunned by Chiara's words and wondered where she heard that. Zhao, however, looked livid.

“Where did you hear that?” Zhao asked deeply.

“At the last port. There was a wanted poster. All the girls were talking about it. They said he disappeared in the wind...” She softly gasped as if she had just realized something. “Maybe the Avatar is the Blue Spirit.”

“That's not possible,” said Zhao angrily. “He _stole_ the Avatar.”

“Maybe that's what the Avatar wanted you to believe,” she said innocently.

He huffed. “That's ridiculous!” He started walking towards the door.

Zuko thought he noticed a small smirk on Chiara's face.

“General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind,” said Zhao. “And Lady Chiara, I do expect to hear your more _accurate_ tales of the Avatar soon.” He shut the door as he walked out.

“I don't believe this!” yelled Zuko.

Chiara touched his arm. She was worried about him, but she was also worried about the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. As she stared into the fire, she wondered if there was anything she could do to warn them. She walked out of the room and went to her own. Sitting on her cot she broke down in tears. Later, Iroh went to her room where he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back.

“Chiara, I am sorry.”

“They're going to massacre the whole Water Nation, and all I can do is sit here and wait for it to happen.”

“We can only hope the Northern Tribe can defeat them. You trained with them; you know how powerful they are.”

“I've also seen the size of the Fire Nation Navy. The Water Tribe has no way to defend against so many.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “How's-how's Prince Zuko doing?” she asked softly. “I know this must be hard for him.”

“As expected. When we reach port, I think we should all get off the ship for a while and take a walk.” He placed his hand on hers, and she nodded.

“Would you like to join me in seeing off the crew?” he asked. “I know they'll want to say goodbye to you.”

“Yes,” she said softly.

* * *

When they arrived at the port, Chiara went to the deck with Iroh as the crew said their goodbyes. Each crew member stopped before Iroh and Chiara before disembarking. Shoza was especially disappointed to leave as he still had hopes of winning Iroh's blessing for Chiara's hand.

“General Iroh, it's been a privilege to serve with you,” he said. “I hope I will have the honor to do so again in the future.”

“Shoza, you are a fine soldier and firebender. I wish you success in your endeavors.”

“You will not forget our discussion?” Shoza asked him.

“I will not forget.”

Shoza stood before Chiara. “Lady Chiara, it's been an honor to serve with you. Thank you for all the work you've done for all of us.”

She bowed to him. “It was my pleasure to serve this crew. Please stay safe on your next journey.”

He returned her bow.

“I hope to see you again soon,” he said before he disembarked.

Tedo stood before her next.

“Lady Chiara, I owe you my life,” he said as he bowed to her.

“You owe me nothing,” she said. “It was an honor to serve this crew in whatever way I could.”

“General Iroh truly has a reason to be proud of you.”

She smiled at him and bowed. “Thank you.”

Lieutenant Jee was the last to leave the ship.

“General Iroh,” said Lieutenant Jee, “it's been an honor as always to serve with you.”

“And you as well, my friend,” said Iroh.

“Give Prince Zuko my best.”

Iroh nodded. Jee now stood before Chiara.

“Lady Chiara, it's been a pleasure to have you on board,” he said.

“The General always spoke highly of you, Lieutenant,” she said. “Now, I may as well, having experienced the honor of serving under you.”

Her words made him smile. “The honor is mine. Your bravery and selflessness are admirable.”

She smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “I wish you safety on your mission.” Though she sincerely meant it, her heart was broken knowing his mission was to attack her own people.

* * *

When the crew was gone, Iroh and Chiara went to Zuko's room.

“The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels,” said Iroh after stepping into his room.

“Good riddance to those traitors,” said Zuko.

“It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me and Chiara? It would clear your head.”

Zuko said nothing, but remained despondent.

“Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark,” said Iroh. “Whatever makes you happy.”

He walked out and shook his head at Chiara, so she stepped inside. She walked over and knelt down next to him.

“Would you like me to get you anything to eat?” she asked.

“No,” he answered softly.

She slowly stood up and softly caressed his arm. He was touched by her comforting gesture, but he remained impassive, so she turned and left.

Iroh and Chiara walked down the gangplank and left the dock.

“Shoza seemed quite disappointed to leave you,” said Iroh as they walked.

“I think he would be even more disappointed to remain with me,” she said.

“He asked me to consider him in my search for a husband for you.”

“What?! When?”

“Some time after the big storm.”

“And you're just now telling me?” she asked.

“I suspected it might be awkward for you to be on board with him if you knew.”

She thought about it and was relieved he had never said anything.

“You're right. Thank you,” she said.

“He was planning on enlisting as an officer on his return to the Fire Nation. I believe he felt it would increase his chances of taking you as his wife.”

Chiara was surprised to learn this. “What did you tell him?”

“I said that high rank does not equal a worthy husband. Love for his family must be above all else, so even the poorest man could be more worthy than the highest general if his love for his family comes first.”

Chiara smiled and appreciated Iroh's love for family. She put her hand around his upper arm and held onto him.

“He believes he can love you as much.”

“As long as he doesn't realize who I am,” she said softly.

“I did bring that up,” he said to her surprise. “I said that since you were an orphan, we do not know your lineage. When he said that didn't matter, I asked him how he would feel if he were to discover his wife was an earthbender or waterbender.”

“You said that?” she asked, shocked.

He nodded. “And I must admit, what he said impressed me greatly.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that he would still take you as his wife no matter what Nation you were from just as I, the son of Fire Lord Azulon, was willing to take you as my daughter.”

Chiara was stunned. “Wow,” she said. “I-I can't believe he feels that way.”

“I can't say it doesn't trouble me. I'm pleased that he believes he could love you without measure, but...the thought of giving you away...”

Chiara caressed his arm.

“It was much easier when you were a child and we didn't have to worry about things of this nature.”

She smiled. “So what did you tell him?”

“I told him that I wasn't ready to give you away, but when I was I would keep his proposal in mind.”

“Was that the _discussion_ he mentioned?” she asked.

“It was.”

They were now quite a ways from the dock as they continued walking.

“You know, I'd like to hear some more of those rumors about the Blue Spirit,” he said softly to lighten the mood.

Chiara softly giggled.

“Especially the one about the Avatar being the Blue Spirit,” he said.

“I don't think he bought it,” she whispered.

Suddenly an explosion sounded behind them. They immediately turned around and saw fire rising from Zuko's ship.

“Zuko!” they both cried at the same time as they began running towards it.

Chiara ran faster, and when she made it to the dock, she looked around. “Zuko!” she cried as she searched for him.

The entire bridge and crew quarters were in flames, and she could feel the heat emanating from the fire. As she continued calling for him, the waves around the dock began growing higher and debris from the explosion was being pulled towards the shore. Iroh finally caught up to her and was heartbroken when he saw the damage.

“Zuko,” he said softly.

Chiara, still looking for some sign of him and wondering if he might be trapped in the fiery remains of the ship, pulled off her coat and was about to jump in the water, but Iroh grabbed hold of her.

“You can't. It's too dangerous.”

“I don't care,” she said as she tried to pull away from him. “Zuko!” she called.

“Chiara, I can't lose you this way,” he said still holding onto her.

“Nooo,” she cried stopping her struggle. “Not my prince, my heart.”

The waves began dying down as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried on his shoulder. Suddenly, Iroh saw a ghostly figure on the dock walking towards them.

“Zuko?” he said softly as his eyes focused on his wet and bruised nephew.

Chiara turned and looked, and when she saw him she ran and threw herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. He nearly lost his balance as he was a bit disoriented from the blast, but despite the pain he was in, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her having heard her tearful words. Iroh walked up and wrapped his arms around them. After he released them, Chiara stepped back and wiped the tears from her face.

“This was no accident,” said Iroh. “We must go somewhere where no one will see you.”

Chiara picked up her coat and wrapped it around Zuko, and then they searched until they found a little cove.

“It was the pirates,” said Zuko. “They were hired by Zhao.”

“As I suspected,” said Iroh as he was building a small fire.

“Lie down,” said Chiara to Zuko. “Let me help with your injuries.”

“Chiara...,” said Iroh.

“It'll be okay,” she assured him. She helped Zuko lie down, his groans of pain bringing more tears to her eyes. “Close your eyes,” she said, though he already knew the drill.

She took some water and healed the wounds on his face.

“You're so bruised,” she said softly. She felt around his chest and ribs and he winced in pain. “I think you might have some broken ribs. Close your eyes again.”

He did as she asked, though he was unsure why he needed to close them now. When they were closed she began healing any injuries she found, including the broken ribs. Iroh was impressed as he watched her work, and he wondered how often she secretly tended to Zuko's injuries.

“The pain's gone,” said Zuko.

“Keep them closed,” she said. “I want to do something else.”

She moved behind him and performed her massage with healing technique. By the time she finished, Zuko felt much better; his mind cleared up, and even the ringing in his ears had ceased. He sat up as she put her vial away.

“I can't believe how much better I feel.”

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she could not control her sadness over his attempted assassination, and she put her face in her hands and cried.

“Oh, Chiara,” said Zuko, feeling bad for her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she continued crying. “I'm okay.” He tenderly caressed her head.

As Iroh watched them, he was touched by their love for one other, and he was not sure how he could ever convince Zuko to give her up or if he could ever arrange a marriage for her to another man.

“I need a uniform,” said Zuko softly to Iroh as he still held Chiara. “I'm going on board his ship.”

“I'll get you one,” said Iroh. “And I'll take Zhao up on his offer to join his mission.”

“What about Chiara?” asked Zuko.

“She'll go with me.”

“Zhao's going to war with the Water Tribe,” said Zuko. “Is it a good idea to bring her?”

Chiara sat up. “Yes, I want to go.”

“But what if something happens to you? What if you're attacked by the Water Tribe?”

“She'll stay by my side,” said Iroh.

Zuko still felt uncomfortable about her going on board a ship headed to war, but he also felt that being with Iroh would be the safest option for her.

* * *

That night Iroh took a tearful Chiara aboard Zhao's ship. She remained quietly on deck while Iroh went to speak to Zhao.

“I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko,” said Zhao as he poured some tea. “Just devastated.”

“The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible,” said Iroh.

“You know who was behind the attack?” asked Zhao worriedly.

“Yes. Pirates,” said Iroh slamming his fist on the table. “We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge.”

Zhao smiled to himself and then took a sip of his tea.

“And my daughter, she is beside herself with grief over...over the loss.”

“Oh, I'm sure she is,” he said with faux sympathy. “So, have you reconsidered my offer?”

“Yes, I accept, on the condition that my daughter can stay on board as well.”

“We are on a dangerous mission, General. I cannot guarantee her safety.”

“I understand, as does Chiara. She can be quite a capable fighter, and she's a hard worker as well.”

“Then she is welcome to remain.”

“It will be an honor to serve as your general.” He held up his cup. “To the Fire Nation.”

“To victory,” said Zhao. He took another sip of tea and then looked at Iroh. “Have you given anymore consideration to my offer for your daughter's hand?”

“I am not sure it would be a good idea to make such a decision before the Siege,” said Iroh.

“I understand. If Lady Chiara doesn't mind, I would like to speak to her about her recent travels with the Avatar.”

“Now is not a good time for her. She is quite distraught over Prince Zuko,” he said sadly.

“It's more business than leisure,” said Zhao. “The Fire Lord's niece in the hands of the enemy...well, many ideas come to mind. After all, I'm sure she's privy to Fire Nation secrets that could have been leaked.”

“I hope you're not implying that my daughter is a traitor to the Fire Nation,” said Iroh.

“Not at all, General Iroh. Torture can be an effective means to obtain information. I would like to know what trauma she may have been subjected to.”

“I can assure you, Admiral, the Fire Nation's secrets are quite safe. She has been at sea with me for three years, and back in the Caldera Chiara was never involved in military intelligence.”

“I'm sure, but if you could arrange a meeting, I would be interested in talking to her privately of her ordeal.”

Iroh nodded knowing he would be unable to get Chiara out of it. “I will arrange the meeting, but I think it would be more productive to go after the pirates responsible for my nephew's death as I'm quite sure they are the same who kidnapped my daughter.”

“Yes, I'll look into that,” said Zhao.

* * *

That evening Chiara met Iroh in his room as she brought dinner for them.

“Zhao wants to meet with you to hear about your adventure with the Avatar,” he said. “I tried to stall, but he's quite insistent.”

She nodded. “When?”

“As soon as possible.” He saw a piece of cake on his plate. “Ooh, dessert.”

She placed a small cloth wrapped cake before him. “And this is for...” She did not say Zuko's name, but Iroh understood and nodded.

“He's still trying to win your hand,” said Iroh. “He may bring that up.”

“So he's planning genocide _and_ marriage,” she said. “What a combination...especially considering...”

She did not finish speaking, but he understood her to mean Zhao's proposal to a member of the Tribe which he was planning on eradicating.

She looked up at him. “Could you imagine the blood of the Tribe descended in his own children?” she whispered.

“No, I cannot,” he said. “I don't even want to think about it.”

Chiara shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Later, Iroh was walking through the hall as Zuko approached him disguised as a soldier.

“Our plan is working perfectly,” whispered Iroh. “Zhao doesn't suspect a thing.”

“You didn't have to do this,” said Zuko.

“No nephew of mine is going to stowaway on a ship without some backup.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” he said softly.

“This is from Chiara,” he said as he handed him the cloth. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “Someone's coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck.”

They parted.

* * *

The next day, Iroh escorted Chiara to Zhao's cabin. He stood up when they entered.

“General Iroh, Lady Chiara, good to see you both.”

He motioned towards the seat across from him, and Chiara sat down, as did he, and Iroh sat down next to her.

“I would like to have a private word with your daughter, General, if you don't mind.”

“Actually, it would not be appropriate for Lady Chiara to be without an escort. Alone with a man behind closed doors, you know how rumors spread among the crew. For the protection of my daughter's reputation, I'm sure you understand.”

Zhao was not happy, but he knew he could not argue with Iroh. “Of course.”

He looked at Chiara. Her eyes looked sad, and he assumed it was due to the loss of Zuko as Iroh had said. He derived a perverse pleasure out of her sorrow as it made him feel as though he was in control. He caused her suffering, unbeknownst to her, or so he thought, yet he felt he could relieve it by another proposal. He was power hungry and desired to control all the circumstances in his life. He knew that Iroh was respected and well-liked in the Fire Nation, and such a union with his daughter, even an adopted one, could only increase his power and status.

“As you know I've been in discussion with General Iroh to take you as my wife,” he said bluntly. “I know he's quite reluctant to give you up yet, but I want to assure both of you that it would be a wise and prosperous union for you.”

Chiara tried to remain impassive, but she felt disgusted by Zhao knowing he was responsible for the attempted assassination of Zuko.

“I would like to know what you think of our union,” he said to her with an air of confidence that it was inevitable.

“I'm honored by your offer,” she lied.

“As you should be,” he said. Zhao noticed that Iroh was about to speak, so he interrupted. “But I understand General Iroh is not ready for this discussion at this time.” He looked at Chiara. “I'm quite interested in your recent interaction with the Avatar. Is there anything you can tell me about it that would be of benefit to the Fire Nation?”

“No, sir,” she answered. “They said nothing of their intentions or plans.”

“How is it that you became their prisoner?”

“I was attacked by pirates at the last port.” She allowed herself to become a bit overemotional and she let the tears fall from her eyes. “I believe it was the same pirates...” She pulled out a cloth and soaked up her tears as she felt Iroh's hand on her shoulder.

“You are not to blame, Chiara,” said Iroh comfortingly.

“Maybe if I never fought back they never would have...”

She put her head down as she allowed more tears to flow. Zhao was trying to look sympathetic, but inside he was smiling at her suffering over Zuko's death; and that she blamed herself gave him even more satisfaction as he believed he had gotten away with it.

“We've had other run-ins with the pirates, Chiara,” said Iroh. “You can't blame yourself. If you had not fought back, you might not be sitting here now.”

She composed herself and gracefully wiped the tears from her cheeks with her handkerchief.

“I'm sorry, Admiral,” she forced herself to say with a well-acted sincerity.

“Oh, I understand,” he said. “It's difficult to lose family. Please go on.”

“I fought to get away from the pirates, but...” She slowly reached up and touched the small scar on her head where she had been hit. “...I was hit on the head, and then I woke up on the Avatar's bison.”

“Do you know why they captured you?”

“Initially, I believe their intention was to get me away from the pirates. Later, they thought I could be used for leverage against the Fire Nation. They believed I was the daughter of the Fire Lord.”

His eyes grew wide at this information. Even Iroh was surprised to hear it, and he was amazed that she came up with such a believable story so quickly and naturally, but then he recalled her telling them that they thought she was Zuko's sister.

“Did they try to get any information out of you?” asked Zhao.

“They only asked why we were pursuing them.”

“Is that so?” he asked skeptically. “They didn't interrogate you...?” She shook her head. “Or torture you for information?”

“No, sir. The only abuse I suffered was at the hands of the pirates.”

“I find it hard to believe they didn't try to force information from you.”

“I believe you met the Avatar,” she said. “He's got the mind of a twelve year old boy, and the Water Tribe siblings aren't much older. You're dealing with mere kids, Admiral, not experienced officers or even soldiers.”

He actually considered her words realizing she was correct.

“Tell me then, why is it that you did not escape when you were present at the Fire Nation village?”

“I was unfamiliar with our location. I knew Prin...” She hesitated. “...the General would be following the Avatar, so I thought it was best to remain with them at that time. I was also hoping to learn more information, but they never spoke of their plans in front of me. When I recognized you at the river, I knew _you_ could get me back to the General, and that's when I tried to escape, but the Water Tribe boy wouldn't let me go.”

She played on his ego, and it worked as he believed her story.

“So how did you make it back to Prince Zuko's ship?” he asked intentionally speaking Zuko's name in front of her.

It was not difficult for her to force tears to her eyes at his name as she felt Zhao had no right to speak it. She tenderly touched the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief.

“After the Rough Rhinos were attacked, I ran...”

“The Rough Rhinos?”

“Yes, sir.”

“They had you?”

“Yes.”

Zhao was surprised to learn this as he had never received any correspondence from them agreeing to his request.

“Who attacked them?”

“I don't know. There were noises in the forest, and then each of them disappeared.”

“Did they have the Avatar too?”

“Yes, but he escaped.”

“He didn't help you?”

“No. He took off on his glider, so I ran towards the beach where the General found me.”

Everything she spoke was truth or so close to the truth that even if he checked with the crew, her story could be corroborated. She did not want to take any chances of lying to Zhao only for him to later discover the truth and go after Iroh or her for some false charge of treason.

“Well, it was quite a story,” said Zhao, “even if you didn't obtain any information that would be useful to the Fire Nation. The Avatar's role will make no difference soon anyways, and the Fire Nation will be one step closer to world domination once we annihilate the Northern Water Tribe.”

Chiara looked at him. “Please, Admiral, I don't understand why it's necessary to attack the Water Tribe. They're a peaceful Nation. They keep to themselves in the north, and they've never been aggressive.”

“Which is why we need to attack now,” he said. “If we allow them to continue to grow, they will one day attack the Fire Nation.”

“You don't know that.”

“We've caught the Tribes trying to spread their roots outside of the poles. It will be an easy victory exterminating them now before they have a chance to grow stronger.”

Chiara was crying inside for her Nation, and at that moment the temptation to leap across the desk and cut his throat for his past and future crimes grew inside of her, but she knew it would not stop the Siege, and she was sure it would only hurt Iroh and possibly Zuko. As she thought about the fate of the Northern Water Tribe, another idea came to her. It was one that was so disgusting to her, it took every ounce of her strength to speak it.

“Admiral Zhao,” she spoke as tenderly as possible, “as I said earlier, I'm honored by your offer of marriage, and I would be willing to be your wife.” She was willing to sacrifice her heart; it would always be Zuko's, but she knew it could never be given to him, so if possible she would give it up for the Water Tribe.

“What?!” said Iroh completely stunned by her words.

Zhao was also stunned by her acceptance of his proposal which seemed to him to come out of nowhere, and a look of triumph appeared in his eyes.

“I beg you, though,” she continued, “that it's only under the condition that you will not go through with this Siege.”

Zhao's look of triumph disappeared, and for once, he was at a loss for words. “I...uh...”

“I promise that I'll be a good, obedient wife to you, and I love children and will bear as many as you desire, but I don't believe it's in the best interest of the Fire Nation to destroy the Water Tribe.”

“Chiara...,” started Iroh as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I beg you to call off this Siege, and I'll give you my life,” she continued as tears filled her eyes.

What little remained of Zhao's heart was unwillingly touched by her gentle persuasive plea, but it was so little that his pride could not accept her offer without a counteroffer.

“Calling off the Siege seems quite a lot to ask for with only a promise in return. Maybe if we could forgo the age of promise...”

“Surely you're not suggesting she marry at fifteen,” said Iroh. “She's still just a child...”

“That's exactly what I'm suggesting. I'm being asked to abort an important military mission immediately, and since we would normally have to wait at least another year or two before marriage and...uh...consummation...I think it's only fair to offer a condition of my own.”

Iroh was disgusted by his request. “I cannot allow...”

“Done,” interrupted Chiara relieved her stomach was empty.

Zhao was shocked as he was sure his counteroffer would be refused. Iroh was conflicted as he desperately wanted to stop her from making such a commitment, yet he felt he it was not his right to interfere with her decision to protect her own people.

“Chiara,” started Iroh, “think what you are offering.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Zhao asked her. “Why would you be willing to bind yourself to me for the lives of those Water Tribe savages?”

“Because I don't wish to see them suffer the fate of the Air Nomads.”

Zhao looked a bit thoughtful as he was impressed by her sincerity.

“I...I can't say you haven't presented a tempting offer,” he said tenderly, more tender than she or Iroh ever thought possible from such a man, and it worried Iroh that he would accept. “Give me some time to think this over.” He stood up. “I will get back to you with my decision.”

Iroh escorted Chiara to her room.

“Chiara, I beg you to reconsider your offer to him.”

She felt sick to her stomach. “I'll do whatever it takes to protect their lives,” she said softly. “Even if I have to spend the rest of my life cherishing the man who tried to murder my prince and giving him children.” Tears fell down her cheeks.

Iroh took her in his arms and held her.

“It's a small price to pay for the tribe,” she cried.

Iroh still felt conflicted. He understood her intention and knew it to be the right decision for the benefit of both Nations, but his own heart hated the life she would be forced to endure if Zhao accepted her offer. He wanted to tell her to let the Water Tribe fight their own battle, but he knew that would not bring her any comfort, so he just held her hoping that her destiny would not be joined to Zhao's.

They spoke no more of it that day, but Chiara could not eat as she worried that she would not be able to keep her food down. She and Iroh sat at a table in the galley, and as he ate she poured his tea.

“You should eat, Chiara.”

“I'm not very hungry,” she said softly.

“You should have some ginger tea,” he said. “It will help soothe your stomach.”

She nodded. “I might have some later.”

* * *

That night after dinner, Iroh was with Zhao.

“I'm quite surprised by your daughter's offer,” he said to Iroh. “She seems to care a great deal about the other Nations.”

“Chiara and I traveled the world, and she met many different people. She's also been exposed to more suffering and death than any person her age should have to witness.”

“How do you feel about this proposal?” Zhao asked him bluntly.

Iroh hesitated. “I...I disagree with it,” he admitted. “She is too young for marriage.”

“But you didn't stop her.”

“Chiara is very wise for her age. The proposal she offers is not simply the whim of a young teenage girl, but a genuine consideration of a solution other than war. I can only hope to find another way to reason with her rather than outright forcing her to withdraw her proposal.”

“ _Genuine_ you say. So you believe she'll do _everything_ she proposed?”

Iroh hated thinking about it, and even more so to admit it to Zhao. “I do,” he said simply, knowing she was sincere in her offer.

Again, Zhao sat thoughtfully before they began discussing other matters.


	30. Siege of the North Pole

The next morning Zhao called Iroh and Chiara to his office. He had been giving the matter serious thought, and he was ready to give his decision.

“General Iroh, Lady Chiara,” he greeted them.

He motioned for them to sit.

“I have given your proposal a great deal of consideration. Due to the conditions, however, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer.”

His ego would never be satisfied with just his family. He would always desire more—more wealth, more control, and especially more power.

“Please don't attack the Northern Water Tribe,” she begged. “They have no resources that will benefit the Fire Nation. It'll just be a massacre of innocent people.”

“As I've said before, once the Fire Nation conquers the world there will be no more war.”

“But there's no war except that which you're creating.”

“I'm preventing a future attack by a Tribe of secretive savages,” he insisted.

“I beg you, Admiral, please reconsider this aggressive action.”

“It's too late to call off the Siege,” he said. “We'll be leaving first thing in the morning.” He stood up ready to end the conversation. “I do thank you for your time, General Iroh, Lady Chiara.”

Iroh helped Chiara from the chair and after leaving Zhao's office, he escorted her back to her room.

After entering her room, Chiara sat on the bed and broke down in tears as Iroh sat and held her in his arms.

“I'm so sorry, Chiara,” he said.

He was still amazed she was willing to sacrifice her own pride in order to protect the Water Tribe by marrying a man he knew she despised.

“It was a noble sacrifice you were willing to undergo for them,” he said softly as he continued holding her.

“I feel like such a terrible person.”

He released her and looked in her eyes. “How can you say that after what you just did?”

“I'm relieved he refused,” she said softly.

“Oh, Chiara,” he said as he took her in his arms again. “That doesn't make you terrible. It's natural for you to want to avoid a life of pain and misery you know would result from such a union.” He, too, felt relieved that Zhao declined the proposal.

* * *

Soon the Fire Nation Navy departed for the North Pole. Chiara worked in the galley trying to keep her mind occupied. She ate dinner with Iroh every night, though she missed her dinners with Zuko. Many times when Iroh met him secretly, he would bring Zuko a small dessert that Chiara made for him. He always appreciated her thoughtfulness, and he missed his time with her. Sometimes, he would catch sight of her standing on the deck and he would watch her long locks as they would glide around her in the wind. He desperately wanted to stand next to her and talk to her and look into her beautiful green eyes again, but he knew he could not risk it. He was determined to capture the Avatar hoping that it would be the first step in returning their lives to normal.

“She's really beautiful, isn't she?” came a voice next to him.

Zuko turned and saw another member of the crew looking at Chiara.

"Usually we only get a chance to watch civilian girls at the port," said another young soldier. "This is a nice change."

“She's General Iroh's daughter,” said another soldier who had just walked up to them.

“Which means she's a member of the royal family and off limits,” said Zuko feeling steamed.

“Nothing wrong with looking though,” said the first soldier.

Zuko was doing everything in his power to keep his temper under control.

“I heard she took the prince's death really hard,” said one of them. “Not sure why though. He was just a Fire Nation traitor from what I've heard.”

“Maybe she could use a little comfort,” said the first soldier. “Something to make her forget all about the prince.”

The other soldiers laughed.

“I've heard it's treason to even speak that way of the royal family,” said Zuko before he walked away.

He knew he needed to find some way to calm down before he gave himself away.

* * *

As the navy was approaching the north pole, Zhao and Iroh were conversing on the deck.

“This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh,” said Zhao. “Just think, centuries from now people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Admiral,” said Iroh. “History is not always kind to its subjects.”

“I suppose you speak from experience. But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se.”

“I hope not, for your sake.”

“Tell the captains to prepare for first strike,” he ordered Iroh.

When Iroh found the time, he secretly met with Zuko.

“We'll be landing soon,” said Iroh. “Do you have a plan?”

“I'm working on it, Uncle.”

“This is from Chiara,” he said as he handed him a small cloth with a cake wrapped inside.

Zuko's heart stirred as he thought about her.

“Tell her to be careful,” said Zuko. “Some of the soldiers have been watching her.”

Iroh nodded.

* * *

Later, Iroh was walking around and noticed a few of the younger soldiers watching Chiara as Zuko had warned. He quietly approached them as they were talking.

“I'll talk to her,” said one of the soldiers. “It can't hurt to speak to her.”

“It can if the Admiral finds out,” said another. “I heard he was after her.”

“Isn't he too old for her?”

“I don't think that matters in the royal family.”

The others laughed.

“We're about to go to war,” said a third soldier. “I'd like to do more than speak to her.”

“Talking like that you may not live to see the battle,” said Iroh calmly.

The soldiers turned around and immediately stood at attention when they realized who had spoken, and their hearts were now pounding with fear at his threat.

“General Iroh, sir, I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry...”

Iroh raised his hand to silence him. “Have you heard the story of the Daughter of the Dragon of the West and the pirates?” he asked them.

They shook their heads. “No, sir,” they answered.

“Lady Chiara was recently kidnapped by pirates. I was told by those who survived that she had spit fire when they threatened her virtue. Unless you also dare to experience the wrath of the Dragon's daughter, you would do better preparing for the Siege that lies ahead of you. I wager your chances of survival may be greater with the Siege.”

Zuko was standing hidden nearby and could not help laughing to himself as he heard Iroh admonishing the soldiers.

* * *

When the Fire Nation Navy arrived near the North Pole, they began their attack. The Avatar put up a valiant fight destroying several ships, but the navy was too large. The Siege continued throughout the day as the ships launched fireballs striking the great ice wall that surrounded the Northern Tribe. Chiara spent most of the time in her room wondering if there was something she could do that could help the Tribe, while Iroh spent most of the time with Zhao.

“It's almost twilight, Admiral,” said Iroh. “As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak.”

“Oh, I am well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is.”

* * *

Late that night, Zuko was preparing to leave the ship and Iroh and Chiara met him before he parted.

“If you're fishing for an octopus, Nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.”

“I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle,” said Zuko.

“I'm sorry. I just nag you because...well...ever since I lost my son...”

Chiara placed her hand on Iroh's arm as tears came to her eyes.

“Uncle, you don't have to say it,” said Zuko.

“I think of you as my own,” said Iroh.

“I know, Uncle.” Zuko bowed to him. “We'll meet again...”

Iroh wrapped his arms around Zuko and hugged him.

“...After I have the Avatar,” said Zuko as he stepped back.

Chiara wrapped her arms around him, and Zuko could not help but hold her for a minute.

“Please be careful,” she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

“I will,” he said as he caressed her hair. “Keep her safe, Uncle.”

Iroh nodded. Zuko released her and tenderly kissed her head before turning and climbing into a boat.

“Remember your breath of fire,” said Iroh. “It could save your life out there.”

“I will,” said Zuko as he started descending towards the water.

“And put your hood up; keep your ears warm.”

“I'll be fine.”

He was gone. Chiara leaned against Iroh who wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes before they walked back inside.

“I want you to stay close to me tomorrow,” said Iroh.

“I liked it better the first time we were here,” she said softly.

“I agree.”

* * *

The next morning, Zhao stood on the upper deck with Iroh, and Chiara was present as well.

“It's daybreak at last,” said Zhao. “Let's write history.”

They watched as the ships continued attacking the wall. Chiara kept her head down feeling like she was betraying her own people.

“The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable,” said Zhao, “but their city will fall today.”

Chiara's heart felt broken over his words, but she felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do to help the Water Nation.

As the battle raged on throughout the day, the Fire Nation began breaking through the Water Tribe defenses, and soldiers and siege equipment were sent inside.

“I don't need to remind you we have a time limit,” said Iroh to Zhao. “If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable.”

“I assure you, I have everything under control,” said Zhao confidently. “I intend to remove the moon as a factor.”

Chiara looked at Zhao.

“Remove the moon?” asked Iroh. “How?”

“Years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the moon spirit's mortal form.”

“What?” asked Iroh.

As Zhao spoke, Chiara, who had been behind them, slowly walked closer to Iroh's left side.

“I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words 'moon' and 'ocean.' I knew then that these spirits could be found...and killed, and that it was my destiny to do so.”

“No,” said Chiara as she stepped closer to Zhao.

Iroh put his arm out to keep her from advancing. “Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with.”

“Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I heard rumors about your journey into the spirit world. But the ocean and the moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences.”

Chiara turned away as tears fell down her cheeks. Unable to listen to anything more, she left the deck and went to her quarters. She quickly wrote a note. As everyone on the ship had been busy preparing for the invasion, she went to the armory and took a set of dao swords and some throwing knives to add to her own sword and knife that she already carried.

Meanwhile, as Zhao was preparing to leave the ship to enter the fortress, Iroh went to find Chiara to keep her by his side. Finding the note in her room, he picked it up: _Father, thank you for the life you have given me. I love you._ Tears came to his eyes as Chiara had not addressed him as father since their journey through the Earth Kingdom, and now he worried about what might happen to her. He lost his son at the front lines in the Earth Kingdom, and now he worried he would also lose his daughter at the front lines in the North Pole. He decided to look for her. Going to the secluded spot where Zuko left the ship, he found Chiara. She turned around when she heard him, and she looked worried and sad.

“I'm not here to stop you,” he said softly. “I told you before, it is to be your choice.”

“I can't let Zhao destroy the moon spirit.”

“We will do what we can to stop him.”

She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly.

“I love you, Father,”she said.

“I love you too, my daughter.”

She let him go and turned to the rail.

“The full moon will be up soon,” he said. “Your powers will be strongest then.”

She nodded, and then she climbed over the rail.

“Zhao will enter the fortress on a rhino behind the siege equipment. He'll head straight for the Spirit Oasis. He will have a group of firebenders with him, so be careful.”

“I will.”

He stepped over to the rail and hugged her one more time. With tears in her eyes she jumped into the icy water.

Keeping an air bubble around her, Chiara quickly made her way towards the Water Tribe shore. Once there, she managed to melt through the ice and find her way to a canal which she followed. As everyone was busy fighting on the front lines, she emerged in a quieter area and started looking around. She eventually came across a room with clothing, so she selected some items to wear. She took off the coat Zuko had given her for her thirteenth birthday, and she held it to her heart as a tear fell down her cheek at the memory. After carefully folding it up, she set it down and began changing into Water Tribe clothes finishing with a heavy coat. She strapped her knife to her waist as well as the dao swords, and she strapped her sword around her back.

Now dressed in native clothing, she ran towards the front lines to wait for Zhao. She became enraged at the destruction the Fire Nation was inflicting upon the Tribe, so she began waterbending with incredible moves raising up ice spikes that destroyed the Fire Nation tanks and trapping soldiers in the ice.

She ran through the destruction keeping a lookout for Zhao wanting to prevent him from reaching the Spirit Oasis, but then she skidded to a halt when she saw the body of a Water Tribe warrior lying in her path. Looking up, she saw that he was not alone. It was a field of Water Tribe blue splattered with red and black. Burned Water Tribe warriors were lying in pools of blood having been finished off by swords or spears. Fighting back her tears, she was unable to mourn their loss at the moment, and she continued looking for Zhao until the movement of one of the bodies caught her eye. Before she could attend to the injured warrior, a Fire Nation soldier sent a blast of fire towards her. She pulled out her sword just in time to parry the flame, and then she drew up water and trapped him in ice. She did not want to kill the young soldier, but being a firebender, she knew she did not have much time before he broke free of the ice. She quickly knelt down next to the Water Tribe warrior who was still alive, her eyes on his injury, and after melting some snow, she began healing the wound, though she knew there had been too much blood and fluid loss to save him.

“Chiara?” he said softly.

She looked at his face. Half of it was disfigured by fire, but she recognized him. “Surak?” she said as tears came to her eyes.

“You're here?” he said in a weak voice.

“I'm here to help. Hold still.”

She could not help the tears that flowed down her cheeks as she knew no amount of healing could replace the blood he had lost. She worked until the wound was closed.

“Surak, there-there's too much blood,” she said in tears.

He slowly pulled one of his charred gloves off and took her hand in his.

“I'm sorry,” she said. She started crying. “I'm so sorry.”

His grip tightened, and then his whole body relaxed. She lay her head over him and cried.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

She sat up and released his hand, and then she closed his blue-green eye that had not been burned away. Standing up she wiped the tears from her face which smeared blood across her cheeks. By then the young firebender had broken free of the ice and threw another blast of fire at her, but she easily parried it and drew a wave of water over him covering him completely. She walked over to him, her clothing, face, and hands covered in the blood of her kin. Her eyes were drawn to the spear in one of his hands; it was covered in the blood of the Water Tribesmen. She wondered if he could melt the ice before suffocating. She did not have it in her to allow him to suffer, so she melted the ice around his face and head, and he began taking deep breaths as he gasped for air. She put her sword to his throat.

“I will show you more mercy than you showed my family,” she said in a flat voice.

Pressing her sword against the soldier's neck she saw fear in his golden eyes before he closed them bracing himself for the pain. She had no intention of taking his life, and she withdrew her sword from his throat. She glanced back at Surak's lifeless body. The urgency of her mission re-awakened within her, and placing her grief for Surak and the other warriors in the back of her mind with the intention to mourn them later if she survived, she walked away from the soldier and began looking for Zhao.

* * *

Zhao and his men had already made it into the fortress and were heading towards the oasis. Chiara, spotting his troop from a distance, ran after them as fast as she could. By the time she made it to the garden Zhao was removing one of the koi from the pond. The moon had become as red as blood, and Chiara suddenly felt dizzy, like she had been drained of her energy. Standing behind him and his soldiers, she made a move to send ice over him in order to stop him, but nothing happened; her connection to the water was gone.

“I am a legend now,” he said. “The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moonslayer, Zhao the Invincible!”

Chiara pulled out her sword and Zhao and his men turned to see her.

“Put it back,” she demanded deeply.

Zhao did not recognize her, but before he could speak Momo attacked him. Chiara saw that Team Avatar had landed, and though relieved that the Avatar was okay, she was worried about Zuko and wondered where he was. Zhao saw the Avatar on the other side of the water. He glanced back at Chiara, whom he still did not recognize and who was ready to fight, and he looked again at the Avatar.

“Don't bother,” said Zhao as he threatened to destroy the moon spirit.

“Zhao!” cried the Avatar. “Don't.”

“It's my destiny...to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe.”

“Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe,” said Aang. “It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.”

“He is right, Zhao,” said Iroh.

Chiara was happy and relieved to see him.

“General Iroh,” said Zhao calmly. “Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?”

“I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!!”

Chiara was proud of him.

Zhao relaxed and then he slowly released the moon spirit back into the water. However, enraged, he stood up and sent a stream of fire at it. The sky and the garden became dark, and Chiara had fallen to her knees feeling a sudden weakness. Immediately the darkness was lit up by the fire blasts Iroh sent at Zhao and his men. Chiara wanted to jump in and help him, but she was still trying to gather her strength. Iroh, though, held his own against Zhao and his soldiers. After they were lying on the ground in defeat, Iroh walked over to the water and gently picked up the moon spirit. Chiara sheathed her sword and was about to walk over to him, but then she was relieved to see Zuko jumping down off Appa's back. She took a step in his direction, but movement from Zhao stopped her. Seeing Zhao get up after looking at the exit, she quickly ran out of the garden first determined to stop him. When he came running out, she stood before him with her hood down.

“Well, like traitor father like traitor daughter,” said Zhao as he now recognized her. He took notice of the blood on her. “And how many of our Nation did you betray to be covered in their blood?”

“It's the blood of the innocent for which you are responsible,” she said.

He laughed. “ _Innocent._ And who are the innocent? The filthy Water Tribe? Without their moon spirit they're finished.”

“The spirits will seek justice for your crime against nature,” she said deeply. “But I seek it for what you did to Prince Zuko.”

Chiara did not know it, but Zuko had followed Zhao in order to attack him, and he was amazed to hear her defend him.

A smile grew on Zhao's face. “And did you know I had him killed when you begged me to take you for my wife?”

Zuko's heart stopped, and he wondered what Zhao meant.

“Or was revenge your plan for our wedding night?” he continued.

“I would've kept my promise had you accepted my condition,” she said.

“It's too late for that now; the Water filth will soon be wiped out. And it's a shame to have to dispose of another member of the royal family, but I can't let you live to tell anyone of my dealing with the prince.”

He threw a fire blast at her, but she had quickly drawn her sword and blocked it. Zuko had been ready to jump in to protect her, but he could not help watching her mesmerized by her skill as she defended herself expertly. After another blast from Zhao, Chiara slid across the ice and sliced his leg.

“You are going to die for that!” growled Zhao.

He threw another blast at her which she dodged.

“Too bad your traitor father won't be here to see me kill you.”

He began throwing blast after blast at her, but was unable to strike her. Suddenly, a fire blast shot past him from his right. He thought it was an attack from Iroh, but when he looked he saw to his surprise Zuko.

“You're alive?!” Zhao hissed.

“You won't touch her!” yelled Zuko as he threw another blast at him.

“Well, Iroh isn't here to see me kill her, but at least you can watch,” said Zhao.

“Murdering people seems to be your profession,” said Zuko. “You tried to have me killed too.”

“Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation.”

Chiara sheathed her sword.

“You freed the Avatar...,” continued Zhao.

“Are you sure about that?” asked Chiara as she pulled out the dao swords.

Zhao glared at her. “It was you?!” he said deeply and angrily.

He went to attack her, but Zuko shot more fire at him. Zhao fired back, but Zuko dodged him. They continued fighting back and forth as Chiara jumped in attacking with her swords. During their fight, the darkness around them diminished as the moon suddenly became bright again and everything around them was illuminated. Chiara could feel power coursing through her body, and if Zuko and Zhao had not been so busy fighting each other, they might have noticed a warm glow about her. Suddenly, Zuko knocked Zhao to the ground, and looking up Zhao noticed the moon.

“It can't be!” he cried.

Zuko turned to look up at the moon.

Zhao was furious, and he prepared to attack Zuko, but Chiara, who was just behind Zuko's right side, moved the ice underneath Zhao so that it froze him in his place. Zhao's eyes grew even larger as he realized she was a waterbender.

“You're Water Tribe filth in the heart of the Fire Nation!” he snarled at her as Zuko turned back and looked at him.

He wondered what Zhao meant, and he looked at Chiara who shrugged like she did not know what he was talking about. Suddenly, the water underneath the bridge, enlightened by the ocean spirit joined to the Avatar, rose up and came over them. Chiara quickly sheathed her swords, grabbed Zuko's arm, and pulled him out from underneath it. She continued pulling on him until they were off the bridge where they stopped and turned to see the water engulf Zhao, dragging him over the bridge. When he was gone, Zuko turned to Chiara and then wrapped his arms around her and held onto her.

When he released her, he looked at the blood on her skin and clothes.

“You were injured?” he asked as he tenderly touched her cheek.

“No,” she said as she shook her head.

He was curious as to whose blood it was, but he wanted to escape before they could be caught by the Water Tribe.

“We have to get out of here,” he said.

He took her hand, and they went to find Iroh. When they found him outside the Spirit Oasis, he was excited to see them both alive. He hugged them both at the same time, and after releasing them, he tenderly touched Chiara's face.

“I was afraid...I was afraid I would never see you again,” he said to her. “Are you hurt?”

“Not physically,” she said softly.

He nodded his head in understanding.

“We need to get back to the shore,” he said.

They stayed in the remote areas of the city as they looked for a way out avoiding any of the Water Tribe. Most of the warriors were busy collecting prisoners while others were collecting corpses from both Nations for identification and burial.

When they found their way out of the city, they started making their way towards the shore, collecting fresh water on the way. When Zuko was far enough ahead of them, Chiara took the opportunity to speak to Iroh privately.

“Surak's dead,” she said, tears filling her eyes as she spoke the words out loud.

“I-I am so sorry, Chiara.”

“I tried to save him, but...but he had lost too much blood before I found him.”

The tears fell and Iroh stopped and took her in his arms holding her tightly.

“He was a good man,” he said softly.

By now, Zuko realized they had fallen far behind him, so he turned back, and when he saw Iroh holding her, he wondered what was going on. Iroh released her.

“Zhao's dead too,” she said softly. “The ocean spirit won.”

Iroh shook his head. “He never should've trifled with the spirits.”

They continued walking, and they stopped at a small stream to collect water.

“Is everything okay?” asked Zuko when they caught up.

“It's been a long night,” said Iroh.

Seeing Chiara's red eyes, he wondered if she was mourning Zhao's death especially as he thought back to their conversation of which he was very curious to learn more.

After filling up a skin, Chiara put her hands in the icy water and began rubbing off the blood. Even when the blood was gone, she kept scrubbing them feeling like it would never come off even if it was not visible. Zuko, noticing she still had her hands in the cold water, knelt down beside her and pulled them out, and he began warming them in his own. The tears running down her cheeks did not make streaks through the dried blood on her face.

“Uncle, warm up the water in the skin,” he said.

Iroh did as he said, and Zuko poured some of the warm water onto a cloth which he used to wipe the blood from her face. Her tears kept falling, and when he finished cleaning away the blood, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

When they continued making their way towards the shore, Iroh began collecting debris which they used to build a raft. Chiara had also collected some items that she thought might be useful since she was not sure how long they would be at sea. Just as they were about to step on the raft, Iroh stood before her.

“It's still your choice,” he said softly.

Zuko was wondering what he meant.

“I choose you,” she replied softly. “If you'll have me.”

“I never made a better decision than on that day in the village all those years ago,” he said in reference to his decision to bring her home with him.

He grabbed hold of her and held her. When he released her, he took her hand and helped her onto the raft where Zuko took her other hand and pulled her on board. Zuko jumped off and helped Iroh push the raft from the shore, and then they left the Northern Water Tribe together.

“I'm surprised, Prince Zuko,” said Iroh as he and Chiara worked on the sail, “surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar.”

“I'm tired,” said Zuko softly.

“Then you should rest,” he said placing his hand on his shoulder. “A man needs his rest.”

Zuko lay on the deck and closed his eyes. As he rested, Chiara stealthily used her waterbending to propel the raft.

“What happened in the Spirit Oasis?” Chiara softly asked Iroh. “Didn't Zhao destroy the moon spirit?”

“The princess gave her life to bring it back.”

Chiara stopped waterbending as the pain of another loss overtook her. Her feelings, however, were mixed. She was sad at the death of her friend Yue, yet impressed and grateful for her sacrifice.

“How honorable of her,” said Chiara, though sadly.

She did not want to verbally express her sadness over Yue's death or her familiarity with Yue in case Zuko could hear them talking, so for now she had to hold in her grief, but Iroh understood. With her back to them, however, she let her tears fall.

As their makeshift raft sailed away from the North Pole, they saw the destruction left by the retaliation against the Fire Nation Navy. As the sun began rising, they discovered more debris floating in the sea, and as Chiara quietly cried with her back to them, she saw something floating in the water. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and once they focused she let out a small gasp and leaned back. Iroh moved towards her as Zuko quickly got up to see what was wrong. They saw the body of a Fire Nation soldier floating nearby, so Zuko took Chiara in his arms and held her to him. The soldier was not alone; looking out, the sea was littered with corpses of their Nation among the debris of destroyed ships. Chiara quietly cried into Zuko's shoulder. She cried for all the dead, and she hoped that none of the deceased soldiers were anyone she knew from Zuko's ship.

When she went to sit up, Zuko kept hold of her. “Don't look,” he said softly as he kept his hand on her head.

He held onto her for over an hour as they made their way through the debris field.

“It's been a long night, Chiara,” said Iroh. “Why don't you get some rest.”

When there were no more bodies visible, Zuko released her and helped her to lie down, and then he tenderly caressed her head for a few minutes before lying down himself to rest.


	31. Adrift

By late afternoon, all that could be seen was the horizon with an occasional iceberg in the distance.

“One nice thing about living on the ship was the galley,” said Iroh as his stomach growled.

“You have a menu of seafood before you,” said Chiara. “How about fish?”

“Anything would be good right now,” he smiled, “even the sail.”

Zuko was awake just lying on his back still worn and tired. Chiara rolled over and leaned over her edge of the raft, and she looked around until she spotted a school of fish close to the surface. She pulled out her sword, and when she spotted a fish of interest, she stealthily froze part of the water capturing it, and at the same time she had used her sword to impale it giving the impression that she caught it with just her sword.

“Very good, Chiara,” said Iroh as she pulled it out of the water. “And I was worried about losing our cook to Zhao.”

She pulled out her knife and began preparing the fish.

“We need to burn these,” she said of the innards. “I don't want to throw them in the water.”

Iroh burned the discarded fish parts, and then he began cooking the fish. Zuko did not feel like eating, but the smell of the cooked fish made his stomach ache with hunger, so he sat up and joined them. Chiara ate a small piece leaving as much as she could for the men.

“You should eat more than that, Chiara,” said Zuko softly, noting her small portion.

“I've had enough,” she said.

“Uncle, can't you make her eat more?”

“As growing men, you need to eat,” she said.

“ _He_ doesn't need to grow anymore,” said Zuko.

Iroh chuckled.

“Before we left the Fire Nation, Ezih told me to take care of both of you,” she said. “What good am I if I can't feed my guys?”

“You're alive,” said Zuko.

“I promise I won't starve.”

“We can always eat the sea vultures when they come down to feed on us,” said Iroh.

“You're not helping, Uncle.”

“If we have the energy to catch them,” said Chiara.

“That's not funny,” he said.

“I wasn't trying to be,” she said softly.

* * *

When darkness settled on them, Chiara started propelling the raft while Zuko was asleep. She watched the moon as it began rising, and she could not stop the tears that came to her eyes as she thought about Yue. By the time the moon had traveled across most of the sky, she felt cold and tired, but she continued bending the water around them anxious to get them to land. Iroh began worrying about her hours later when he saw that she was still propelling them. He moved close to her and took her hands in his.

“You're freezing, Chiara.” He started warming them in his own. “You should get some rest,” he said as he put his arms around her to warm her up. “Let the gentle current rock you to sleep.”

She was worn out and tired, so she nodded and then lay down on the deck where she fell asleep until the sun began its ascent.

When she sat up, she noticed that Iroh was asleep, but Zuko was up and sitting quietly staring out at the sea. He had been thinking about everything, and, as usual, Chiara constantly entered his thoughts as he pondered over her words to Zhao. He was impressed that she disguised herself as Water Nation and attacked him, and that she made Zhao believe that she had been the Blue Spirit. And he had not forgotten that she referred to him as her prince, and especially her heart, after the attempted assassination. But he was also concerned and worried by the conversation between her and Zhao. The mere thought that Chiara begged to be Zhao's wife disturbed him, and he could never imagine her doing so. He wanted to believe Zhao was lying, but Chiara never argued with his claim, but only confirmed its truth.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“As okay as I can be stranded on a raft in the middle of the sea.”

“Are you hungry?”

He shrugged. “I'll wait 'til Uncle's ready to eat...which'll be as soon as he opens his eyes.”

She knelt over the edge and started looking for schools. He watched her. He was not used to seeing her in Water Tribe clothes and he was having trouble getting used to it, especially as she was covered in blood.

“Where did you get the clothes?” he asked.

“I found them.”

“Why?”

“I was on a mission.”

“A mission?”

“I knew Zhao was planning to destroy the moon spirit,” she said. “I went to stop him, but I failed,” she added sadly. “I wasn't able to get to him in time before he destroyed it.”

“Did Uncle send you on that mission?”

“No. I just couldn't take anymore of his plans to destroy the Water Tribe.”

“So you just left the ship and broke into the ice fortress?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“You have your resources; I have mine, Blue Spirit,” she added in a whisper, but she could not help blushing as she spoke the name of his alter ego. She wondered if she would ever be able to speak it without feeling her cheeks flush as the memories of her rescue brought a flutter to her chest, but it was a sweet respite from her other thoughts.

He smiled at her response, and she found it to be a ray of sunshine piercing through the darkness of the past week.

“So _you're_ the Blue Spirit,” he said softly remembering her words to Zhao. “I never would've guessed.”

“There's still a rumor floating around that it's the Avatar,” she said as she released the strap of the sheath holding the dao swords. “And seeing how I was blindfolded, it's a very real...and...uh...concerning possibility,” she added remembering their kiss.

He quietly laughed and shook his head. “I don't like that rumor.”

She slid the sheath towards him.

“Did you...did you really mean what you said to Zhao?” he asked her. “About justice...for me?”

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.”

He was touched. “You were really good when you fought him.”

“Thanks to you.”

“You would've defeated him without me,” he said.

“I meant thanks to training with you.”

She continued looking for fish, and he continued watching her.

“Whose blood?” he asked her.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she was thankful he could not see her face as she tried to stealthily wipe them away. Zuko, however, noticed her movement and suspected what she had done, and he wondered what violence she had encountered to be covered in so much blood.

“A Water Tribe warrior,” she said softly.

“Did...did you...?” he started, but before he could finish the question, it occurred to him that he was not sure he wanted to hear her answer.

“I tried to help him.” More tears fell down her cheeks.

Zuko was surprised to find himself relieved to learn that she had not killed the warrior. Knowing her as he did having lived with her compassionate nature for so long, he realized he should have suspected the blood was the result of her trying to help someone.

They grew silent as they were lost in their own thoughts, and Zuko had been anxious to bring up her and Zhao's conversation, but he was also hesitant. He was not sure if he wanted to hear it. Her words on the dock of he, himself, being her prince and her heart, and her words of seeking justice on his behalf made him believe that she loved him as he had always loved her. But to hear that she offered herself to another man, especially to Zhao, made his heart ache.

Before he could work up his courage to question her, Iroh woke up, and as Zuko predicted, he was hungry.

“Oh, what fish will be on the menu for breakfast?” he asked.

“The first one I catch,” said Chiara.

* * *

After the first week, fish close to the surface became more scarce and they were surviving on one fish a day. The weather was still cool, though not freezing; however, nights were colder with the sun down. At night, Chiara would wait until Zuko was asleep and she would waterbend waves to propel the raft. As time progressed, she began having nightmares when she fell asleep as the dead haunted her dreams. The days were long and dull as there was nothing to do except look for fish which got tedious after a while. Zuko and Chiara both desired to exercise, but with the scarcity of food, they did not want to expend their energy. Every morning, she would start looking for fish as soon as she could see.

“Have you seen anything good today, Chiara?” asked Iroh when he woke up one morning.

“No. I've been looking all morning, but I have yet to see a single fish bigger than a minnow.”

She continued looking as Iroh and Zuko also looked, but there were no large schools to be seen. The day went by and as it got dark it became impossible to see anything in the water, so they went without food.

As soon as the sun was bright enough the next day, Chiara was up looking for fish again. Iroh and Zuko joined her when they woke up. Hours had gone by, but they found nothing to eat.

“Army rations would be good right now,” said Iroh as he lay on the deck.

“I'm thinking sea vultures would be a nice change in diet,” she said.

“We might get our chance soon,” he said.

Chiara stood up and took off her knife and sword.

“What are you doing?” asked Zuko as she dropped her coat.

“I'm going in.” She was now strapping her knife to her waist

“What?!” he asked as he stood up. “You can't catch a fish like that.”

“I won't know if I don't try,” she said removing her boots.

“But...but it's too cold. You'll freeze.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Uncle, don't let her do this.”

“I would argue, Zuko, but it is getting late, and we do need food.”

“You can go without a few meals. She could die in there.”

“Chiara is a good swimmer as she has demonstrated before. She'll be fine.”

When she stepped to the edge, Zuko grabbed her arm. “Chiara, please don't do this. I-I don't want to lose you.”

She was touched and tempted to obey him. She placed her hand on his. “I promise you won't. I'm just going swimming.”

She took a deep breath, placed her knife blade between her teeth, and jumped in the water. Zuko kept his eyes on where she went until he could not see her any longer. He held his own breath as he waited and worried.

“Uncle, why did you let her do this?”

“We need to eat, Prince Zuko.”

“Not if it's going to kill her.”

Zuko began pacing around the raft looking in the water hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

“Where is she?” said Zuko feeling more nervous.

“She is probably still waiting for something good to swim by.”

“How can you not be worried?” he asked Iroh.

He continued pacing and worrying.

“She's been under too long,” he said. “Something's wrong.”

He was getting ready to jump in to look for her, but Chiara had just come up to the side of the raft hauling a fish.

“Take this,” she said as she could not lift it up on the raft.

“Uncle, grab it,” said Zuko as he started pulling it out of the water.

Once Iroh took hold of the fish, Zuko pulled Chiara onto the raft. She was shivering as she would not waterbend herself dry in front of him.

“You're freezing,” he said to her.

“I'll-I'll be okay.”

She knelt down next to the fish and pulled out her knife.

“What are you doing?” asked Zuko.

“I-I have to-to g-gut i-it.”

“No. You're shaking too much.” He took the knife from her and held it out to Iroh. “Uncle, you deal with that.”

“I've never gutted a fish before,” said Iroh taking the knife.

“Then dinner's going to have to wait,” he said as he was placing her coat over her shoulders. “Look at her. She risked her life for your stomach.”

She was putting her boots back on, her hands still shaking.

Zuko sat down next to her. “Come here.” He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her inside her coat and warmed her with his body producing heat to raise her temperature. “You're not doing that again.”

“You're-you're so-so warm,” she said still shivering. “Y-you f-firebenders are r-really useful.”

He chuckled at her comment. She rested her head against his shoulder and held onto him, and he tenderly placed his hand on her head. He was reminded of the time she saved Tedo during the storm. Her body had been cold, but not this cold, and he was worried about her.

Iroh appreciated his nephew's concern and care for Chiara. It was not the first time he wondered if it would be wiser to let Zuko know that she was a waterbender. The usefulness of her bending might outweigh any possible consequences. Though he could not imagine Zuko hurting her, he did know his nephew's temper, so he once again decided to withhold telling him.

Meanwhile, as Zuko continued holding her, his thoughts drifted to the night on the dock after the assassination attempt. He remembered being in the water after the explosion. His ears were ringing, but he could still hear Chiara's voice calling his name. Every part of his body had ached which was amplified by the water which felt as though it was pulling on him. He had not remembered the tides being so strong that day, and he wondered if the explosion itself caused the strong waves which pulled his body towards the shore. He could barely remember climbing up on the dock, but he could still hear Chiara crying over him, the sorrow and grief in her voice had made his heart ache as he had made his way towards her. 'My prince, my heart' still echoed in his head. He was relieved when she stopped shivering, but he continued holding her.

“I can feel my fingers again,” she said as she started to sit up.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He did not want to let her go. “You're still soaked.”

“The fire will help dry out my clothes.”

He reluctantly released her, and she proceeded to gut the fish.

“Did you learn that from Ozen?” Zuko asked as he watched her.

“No. Tai taught me in the General's kitchen back home.”

“What would we do without you, Chiara?” asked Iroh.

“You'd be eating sushi.”

He laughed. “That's if we could catch it.”

* * *

They continued sailing for two weeks. In the evening when Zuko was asleep Chiara would remain awake for hours waterbending in order to boost the raft's speed. She would usually continue until Iroh made her stop as he knew she was exhausted. During the day, Zuko would not let her go under water anymore to catch fish despite her insistence, so they lived on the few fish she was able to catch from the boat. He never thought he would miss being back on his own ship, but he would have given anything to be standing on the deck with his crew rather than sailing aimlessly, lost in the middle of nowhere wondering if this was where his life would end. He looked at Chiara and Iroh. He did not want to think about them dying, but he knew there was a possibility that he would have to watch them slowly starve to death, and he hated the thought. It seemed that his life just kept shrinking—from living as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to living as a banished prince on a ship at sea to dying on a raft with the only two people who stayed by his side through all of it. It was his fault they were here with him, and now it was his fault they were going to die in the same shameful manner he was.

* * *

Near the end of the second week, their fresh water had run out despite their rationing it, so Chiara took a metal bowl she had collected from the shore and filled it with sea water.

“What are you doing?” asked Zuko a bit hoarsely as he watched her prop the bowl underneath a piece of metal.

“We need fresh water,” she answered. Her voice was a bit hoarse as well due to thirst. “Can you boil the water, please?”

He held a flame underneath the bowl, and as the steam collected on the metal plate, Chiara tipped it into one of their empty water skins. It seemed to take forever to collect such a small amount of water, but they continued working together until they had enough to share. Zuko appreciated her forethought in gathering materials before they left land.

* * *

By the end of the second week, the weather was much warmer as they had traveled farther south. Zuko, though, refused to allow Chiara to go back in the water, so she was lying on the edge of the raft looking for fish as he leaned against the mast staring listlessly at the horizon. Iroh was lying on the deck still asleep. Suddenly, Zuko thought he saw something, so he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

“Land,” he said, his voice barely working.

Chiara sat up and looked where he was pointing, and then they both stood up and started adjusting the sail.

“Uncle, there's land ahead,” said Zuko.

Iroh sat up to look, and he was relieved to see it. They were thankful the ocean breeze was blowing strong. Chiara desperately wanted to help by waterbending them there as fast as she could, but she held back.

“I wish I was an airbender right now,” she said.

Zuko and Iroh laughed.

As they sailed closer to the land Zuko looked at Chiara. “I'll race you.”

She smiled and then dove into the water; Zuko followed her leaving Iroh to sail the raft towards the beach. When they arrived close to the shore where it was shallow, Chiara stood up and started running. Zuko also stood up and ran after her and tackled her taking her down in the water. He quickly jumped up to run, but she grabbed his lower leg and pulled back so he fell down in the wet sand. As soon as she stood up again, he reached out for her, but she jumped over him and started sprinting towards the land before he could grab her. She already made it to the dry shore when he caught up and tackled her again.

“I never thought I'd miss land this much,” he said.

“Or at least a bigger boat,” she said softly.

He laughed, and then he helped her up as he stood. They returned to the water where they helped Iroh drag their makeshift raft onto the beach. They grabbed their weapons, and Chiara grabbed her Water Tribe coat and boots, and they started walking up the beach.

“We need to be careful until we find out where we are,” said Iroh.

It did not take them long to discover where they were when they came across a huge resort. Iroh and Chiara immediately recognized it.

“We could not have landed in a more perfect place,” said Iroh.

“It seems like a long time ago,” said Chiara.

“You guys were here before?” asked Zuko.

“Yes,” answered Iroh. “We spent many relaxing days here.”

The weather was mild and the cherry trees were in bloom as they approached the Fire Nation resort. As royalty from the Fire Nation, they were treated as such, and they were given a small cottage where they left their few belongings.

“Let's go eat,” said Iroh. “I'm looking forward to some good Fire Nation cuisine.”

While enjoying a meal other than fish, Zuko was already making mental plans for resuming his search for the Avatar, especially after discovering what day it was. After filling their empty stomachs, they headed to the baths where Iroh and Zuko were led in one direction as Chiara was led in another. They met up after they had bathed and changed into clean, dry clothes. Zuko was content to see Chiara out of her Water Tribe clothing; and her hair, which had been braided, was now hanging about her in long, thick locks which he always admired.

“I didn't think someone so beautiful could be even more so,” said Iroh when he saw her.

Zuko was thinking he felt the same way, and he envied that he could not articulate his feelings as eloquently as his uncle.

Chiara gave Iroh a small smile. She wished she felt as beautiful as Iroh believed her to be, but the memories of the Siege were still fresh in her mind, so she remained quiet.

Afterwards, they took a walk taking in the scenery and enjoying the chance to move around.

“Let's get massages,” suggested Iroh as they approached the spa.

“I'll pass,” said Zuko as he leaned against the wall.

“Me too,” said Chiara. “I'm going to walk around.”

As Iroh was getting his massage, Zuko sat nearby on the floor while Chiara walked outside amid the trees and the falling cherry blossom petals. She found a quiet, solitary spot where she sat down and cried, allowing herself to mourn Surak, Yue, and the dead warriors.

After so long adrift on the raft with little food and too little to do to take his mind off his worries, and now stranded without a ship and crew, especially on the anniversary of his banishment, Zuko was feeling moody and agitated.

“Aahhh,” said Iroh as the masseurs worked on his aching muscles. “This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for two weeks with little food and water and sea vultures waiting to pluck your liver could make one so tense.”

Zuko said nothing, so Iroh walked over and sat next to him.

“I see,” he said. “It's the anniversary, isn't it?”

“Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless.”

“I'm sure he doesn't,” said Iroh positively. “Why would he banish you if he didn't care?”

Zuko looked at him, and then he got up and walked outside.

“That came out wrong, didn't it?” said Iroh.

Zuko walked around until he found Chiara. He found her sitting underneath a cherry tree with blossom petals in her hair. As he approached her, though, he realized she was crying, so he knelt down next to her.

“Chiara? What's wrong?”

She was startled when she heard him and she immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly shook her head.

“Tell me why you're crying,” he said gently as he caressed her head.

She could not tell him about her cousin or Yue.

“We're safe now,” he assured her as he thought she might be worried about the danger they were in at the North Pole.

He took her hand and held it, and they sat there silently until they heard Iroh calling them.

* * *

That night, they all enjoyed lying down in a bed rather than sleeping on a raft, though once they were lying still they could still feel the movement of the waves when they closed their eyes. Despite the comfortable bed, something Chiara had not had in many years, she tossed and turned throughout the night, and she woke up early in the morning long before sunrise due to a nightmare. She spent the next few hours in tears.

After the sun came up, Iroh and Zuko woke and they all enjoyed a fishless breakfast.

“Oh, I slept so well last night,” said Iroh.

“It was more comfortable than a raft,” said Zuko.

Chiara was silent, but she looked tired and her eyes were red.

“What about you, Chiara?” said Iroh starting to feel worried about her silence. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay,” she said softly.

“You don't look okay,” said Zuko.

“I...I woke up early.”

Zuko had been worried about her as well as she had been so quiet.

“Was your bed not comfortable?” Iroh asked her.

“It was.”

“Then you really should take advantage of the masseurs,” said Iroh. “They will help with all that tension.”

“I'm going to look for some work,” she said.

“What?!” said Zuko. “You don't need to work.”

“I want to keep busy.”

“Then go take a walk or...or get a massage like Uncle said.”

She did not feel like arguing, but after lunch on the way to look for work, Zuko stopped her.

“Chiara, you shouldn't be doing manual labor,” he argued. “You're royalty. You should be relaxing here.”

“I find work relaxing,” she said.

He stopped her and looked at her. “You don't look well. You don't look like you slept at all last night.”

“I told you I woke up early this morning.”

“Then go back to the cottage and rest.”

“I can't. I need to keep busy.”

He sighed, but he let her go.

* * *

Every morning, Chiara woke up before sunrise after a restless sleep, so she would sit outside under the stars and quietly cry. One day after seeing her sad and tired disposition was not improving, Zuko waited until she left, and he went to see Iroh.

“There's something wrong with her, Uncle,” he said. “She's not sleeping and she always looks like she's been crying.”

“Give her time, Prince Zuko. We've all been through a lot recently.”

Iroh knew Chiara was mourning the loss of her cousin, Yue, and the other Water tribesmen, and he understood that she needed time to heal.

“She hasn't been right since before the Siege...since before the assassination attempt,” said Zuko trying to think back to when she last seemed herself.

“And she was very troubled by that,” said Iroh. “If I had not stopped her, she would've jumped into the burning wreckage to look for you.”

Zuko was stunned to hear it. “R-really?”

Iroh nodded.

“But I'm alive,” said Zuko. “Zhao failed, and now he's...he's gone. She shouldn't be worried about that anymore.”

“Like I said, give her time.”

Zuko did not like that answer.

“Do...do you know what happened between her and Zhao?” he asked Iroh in a soft, hesitant voice.

Iroh looked at him and contemplated whether he should tell him.

Zuko noticed Iroh's hesitation. “What happened?” he asked, now worried.

“You remember Zhao's interest in taking Chiara for his wife.”

“How can I forget,” he said in deep voice still feeling indignant about it.

“He believed marrying my daughter would put him close to the throne. I thought when he discovered that Chiara was adopted he would lose interest, but I think he believed it would still be a powerful union.”

“I already know that,” said Zuko. “But something else happened between them.”

“When Zhao talked of destroying the Water Tribe, Chiara offered herself as his wife on the condition that he would abandon the Siege.”

“What?! And you let her do that?!”

“It was a bigger surprise to me than it was to Zhao.”

“I...I can't believe she would do that.”

Iroh looked at him. “Do not get upset with her, Prince Zuko,” he said as he worried about Zuko's jealousy. “It's Chiara's nature to take care of others even if it means sacrificing her own happiness.”

Zuko sighed. “He wouldn't have been good to her,” he said softly.

“She understood that, but she would've accepted it for the safety of the Water Tribe.”

“She wouldn't deserve it though,” said Zuko sadly as he thought about how cruelly Zhao might have treated her. “I don't understand how she could sacrifice herself so easily.”

“It wasn't easy for her, Zuko. Later she was crying after Zhao had turned her down...”

“Good,” he interrupted. “She never should've made the offer.”

“No, you don't understand. She wasn't crying because Zhao turned her down; she was crying because she thought she was a terrible person for being relieved that he refused her proposal.”

Zuko was stunned, and he wondered what he could do to help her. As he processed the information, he realized he still did not understand why she had been so sad lately. The Water Tribe was not destroyed and Zhao was dead. He knew there had to be something else upsetting her.

* * *

Early the next morning he got up and went to her room. He walked in to find her asleep but moving around restlessly in her bed. He walked over to the bed and carefully sat down next to her. He tenderly caressed her head as she turned and moaned in her sleep, and he wondered what was causing her so much distress. Suddenly, she sat up. Zuko lit a small lamp next to the bed and when he turned back to her she was looking down at her hands.

“Chiara, it's okay. You're okay,” said Zuko.

Tears began streaming down her face. She wiped them from her eyes and looked away from him as her hair flowed around her like a veil. He put his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.

“Chiara, please tell me what's wrong.”

She shook her head.

“Why not?” he asked.

She did not speak, but only cried quietly with her face in her hands.

“Chiara, something's wrong. You need to talk to me. You haven't been...well, you haven't been yourself since before...since before the assassination attempt,” he said.

She continued crying.

“Please talk to me,” he said. “I want to help you.”

She would not speak.

Not wanting to push her anymore, he turned her towards him, and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her while caressing her head. After a long time in his arms, she sat back, and he reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“It...it's nothing _I've_ done, is it?” he asked her.

She looked at him and shook her head. “No,” she answered softly. She hesitated, but then she finally decided to tell him. “When-when I was looking for Zhao, I came across so many dead warriors. There was so much blood.” Her voice was soft and nearly a whisper. “One of them was still alive. He-he died holding my hand.”

More tears fell and her sorrow broke his heart, so he wrapped his arms around and held her again. He thought it had been one soldier she tried to save, not a field of dead warriors. Suddenly, his own worries seemed less heavy.

“I'm so sorry, Chiara.”

“I couldn't help him,” she softly cried. “Every time I close my eyes, I see those burned warriors, their blood, the one taking his last breath.”

He continued holding her caressing her head. He had no idea that she had seen such violence. He remembered Iroh speaking of the burials of the Air Nomad remains being hard on her tender heart. He could only imagine how difficult actually seeing the slaughter of the Water Tribe had been for her. Even he did not see the battles or the blood of the soldiers as he was too busy looking for the Avatar.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly as he held her more tightly.


	32. Family Reunion

Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara had been at the resort for nearly two weeks. Iroh had enjoyed the quiet time often walking on the beach or relaxing in the spa. Chiara kept busy as she took up work as a seamstress, or cooking, or cleaning, and it made it easier for her to deal with the memories of the Siege. She was even able to sleep through the night as her nightmares lessened in intensity. Zuko, however, had been tense and upset about many things, including Chiara working so hard as he felt she was being treated like a slave.

“You're doing too much around here,” he said to her one day as they stood outside their hut.

“I like keeping busy. And I like seeing the General happy. He really needs this, and he's been enjoying it so much.”

“You haven't taken any time to relax. All you've been doing since we got here is work while he sits around being fat and lazy.”

“I don't mind, Prince Zuko. He deserves it. Besides, the work keeps my mind off...other things.”

Just then Iroh walked up after a long walk on the beach.

“Look at these magnificent shells,” he said as he walked inside their hut and dropped several on the table.

They followed him inside.

“I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come.”

Chiara smiled at him.

“We don't need anymore useless things,” said Zuko. “You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now. And while you're spending time collecting this junk, Chiara's been working like a slave.”

“Hello, brother.”

They all turned to see Azula sitting in the room.

“Uncle,” she said. “Chiara.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Zuko deeply.

“In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions.” She stood up and walked towards them. “Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?”

“Don't call me that!” yelled Zuko.

“To what do we owe this honor?” asked Iroh.

“Hmm, must be a family trait,” she said. “Both of you so quick to get to the point.”

She broke one of Iroh's shells to his dismay.

“I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.”

Nobody said anything, though Chiara noticed Azula averted her eyes as she was speaking, and she sensed she was lying.

“Did you hear me?” she asked Zuko. “You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news.”

“I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to...,” started Iroh.

“Don't interrupt, Uncle!!”

“Don't speak to him like that,” said Chiara deeply, stepping towards Azula.

Zuko, who had been lost in thought, turned around to see Iroh pulling Chiara back.

“Still sticking up for him, I see,” said Azula unfazed by Chiara's anger.

“You have no right to speak like that to him,” said Chiara.

“I have every right. I am the princess of the Fire Nation. You don't even know what _you_ are...”

“It's not about me, _Princess_ Azula. It's about you speaking with respect to the General.”

Zuko was reminded of Chiara admonishing him at the Western Air Temple, and he was impressed to hear her standing up against Azula in order to defend Iroh who was also most appreciative of her devotion to him. But both were also worried about the consequences.

“Oh, yes, your beloved General. The man who's more than likely responsible for the death of your family. I'd say it _is_ about you.”

“You will treat him with respect,” demanded Chiara. “He is still the brother of the Fire Lord and a great general and hero to the Fire Nation...”

“He's a failure and a...,” started Azula angrily, but realizing she said too much.

“A what?” asked Chiara. “Let me guess, the next word out of your mouth was going to be 'traitor'? Is that what you're luring them back to?”

“Enough,” said Azula. “Who are you to speak for them? Zuko and Uncle are members of the royal family. You aren't even royal blood, Earth peasant.”

“Unlike you, Princess, I love them, and I will defend them with my life.”

Zuko's heart melted at Chiara's words, as did Iroh's.

Azula smiled and a charge of electricity spread through her fingers. “Is that so?”

“Chiara, enough,” said Iroh gently before she could continue arguing as he worried that Azula would hurt her. He pulled her back and stood between them.

Azula smiled smugly at Chiara and then turned to Zuko. “I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way.”

“Then why did you?” asked Chiara deeply.

Azula glared at her. “I wanted to bring my brother this good news personally.”

“Father regrets?” asked Zuko softly.

“You're lying, Azula,” said Chiara. “I can see it in your eyes. Don't listen to her, Prince Zuko,” she said as she placed her hand on his arm while looking up into his eyes.

“He...wants me back?” said Zuko softly.

“I can see you need time to take this in,” said Azula smiling mischievously at Chiara. “I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening.”

Azula left, but Zuko was still lost in thoughts of hope that it was true.

“Prince Zuko,” said Chiara softly, “I don't trust her. Something isn't right. She's lying.”

“But...but why would she lie?” he said. “Why else would they want us to come home?”

Chiara was sure that Azula was lying, and she worried about them being lured back to the Fire Nation. Zuko, however, was so weary of his long exile and so anxious to go home, that he was willing to believe anything Azula said.

* * *

That night Zuko was packing. “We're going home,” he said happily. “After three long years. It's unbelievable.”

“It _is_ unbelievable,” said Iroh. “I have never known my brother to regret anything.” He stood up.

“Did you listen to Azula?” asked Zuko. “Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me.”

“ _I_ care about you!” said Iroh. “And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine.”

“You don't know how my father feels about me,” said Zuko angrily. “You don't know anything.”

“Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem.”

“I think you're exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow, old man who's always been jealous of his brother.”

He stormed out. Chiara followed him, and when he stopped walking, she stood before him.

“I would expect Azula to disrespect the General, but after all he's done for you, how could you possibly say those things to him?”

“I have the chance to go home, to be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation again, to have my father care about me...”

“General Iroh has been more of a father to you than the Fire Lord ever has...”

“If he cared about me at all he would be happy that we're going home, that my father wants me back.”

“After all these years have you forgotten how Azula lies? How can you trust what she's saying?”

“What reason would she have to lie to me? Why else would they want me to return? For you and Uncle this has been a cruise, a vacation, but for me, it's been a search and a struggle to restore my honor. Now that I'm finally going home, why can't you both be happy for me?”

“I don't trust Azula. I think she's setting you up...”

“ _I_ _think_ you just don't want to go back. You've never been part of the Fire Nation, so what do you care if we never return?”

Chiara was deeply hurt by his words, and she could not help the tears that fell down her cheeks. Zuko suddenly began feeling guilty at the sight of her tears and knowing he caused them. She slowly backed up and turned away from him.

“Chiara...”

“The Fire Nation may not be in my blood, but it's where my heart lies,” she said softly.

She walked back to the hut. Zuko remained where he was, but he regretted his words to her. He had never said anything so hurtful to her before that made her cry.

“Chiara,” called Iroh before she could walk into her room.

She stopped and turned to him.

“You're crying,” he said.

“He had no right to speak to you that way.”

He was always amazed by her defense of him.

“He spoke the truth,” he said softly.

“It's not true. You gracefully conceded the throne your brother stole from you, and you've been a more worthy father to Prince Zuko than the Fire Lord. And you also know Azula's lying.”

“Zuko is too ready to believe anything if he thinks it means going home. Nothing we say will change his mind. He will return to the Fire Nation tomorrow with or without us.”

“But if this is a trap to imprison him...or...or something worse, what can we do?”

“We have to hope it is revealed before it is too late,” said Iroh.

Chiara went to her room and sat on the bed. Zuko's words stung her deeply, and she had not felt she did not belong to the Fire Nation since her first days there. Mixed with her pain was the worry that Zuko was being set up, but she knew she could not convince him otherwise, and she did not believe she could do anything to help him if he was. She now considered that it might be time to return to the Water Tribe.

* * *

Late that night, Zuko knocked on Chiara's door. She opened it.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

She stepped aside.

“I'm-I'm sorry for what I said,” he said.

He had been feeling guilty for his words all evening, especially after he remembered her telling Azula that she would give her life for them. He also thought about everything she had done for him over the years and how hard she worked for everyone on his ship, and he regretted having accused her of being on a cruise.

“I was angry,” he continued. “I didn't mean it when I said you weren't part of the Fire Nation...”

“Don't apologize for speaking the truth,” she said softly.

“But it's not true...”

“It is. I'm not part of the Fire Nation, which is why I'm not returning.”

“What?! Chiara,” he said as he stepped closer to her and took her hand in his, “I'm sorry. Please forgive me for saying that.”

“There's nothing to forgive. You were right. I don't belong there...”

“Don't say that. You do,” he insisted. “It's your home.”

“Just promise me that you'll watch Azula carefully; don't let her hurt you.”

“Where do you plan on going?”

“I've been here before. I'll find some place.”

He remembered how lost he felt when she was gone with the Avatar for several days.

“No. You're not staying here,” he said adamantly. “All those years at sea, _you_ made it feel like home. You were my connection to the Fire Nation more than anyone else besides Uncle, and I...I don't want to return without you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and tenderly caressed her head.

“Please go back with me.”

Tears fell down her cheeks. He released her and when he saw the tears he wiped them away.

“I won't go back unless you go with me,” he said.

“You don't mean that.”

“I _do_ mean it. I'll tell Azula right now I'm not going with her if you don't go too.”

She felt conflicted. She worried that returning to the Fire Nation was a trap, but she did not want to force him to choose her over his Nation.

“Please come home with me,” he said as he caressed her face.

She finally nodded her head reluctantly agreeing as more tears fell. He wiped them away and then he embraced her again.

* * *

The next day, Zuko was excited about leaving for the Fire Nation as they all headed down to the port.

“We're finally going home,” said Zuko as he was walking ahead.

Iroh and Chiara looked at each other. As they walked down the dock, it was lined with Fire Nation soldiers. As Iroh and Chiara walked behind Zuko, they grew more and more suspicious while walking between the soldiers.

“Brother, Uncle,” greeted Azula pleasantly from aboard the ship. “Chiara,” she added in a less pleasant tone. “Welcome.”

She bowed, and they returned the bow.

“I'm so glad you decided to come,” she said.

“Are we ready to depart, your Highness?” asked the captain.

“Set our course for home, Captain,” she said.

“Home,” said Zuko longingly.

“You heard the princess,” yelled the captain as they ascended the gangplank. “Raise the anchors. We're taking the prisoners home...”

Everyone stopped as Azula glared at the captain over his faux pas.

“Your Highness...,” started the captain. “...I...”

Zuko now understood it was a trap. Iroh turned and immediately attacked the guards nearby, and Chiara followed his lead. Zuko threw the captain off the gangplank and walked towards Azula.

“You lied to me!” he yelled.

“Like I've never done that before.” She turned and walked away leaving her guards to attack Zuko.

As Iroh and Chiara continued fighting the guards on the dock, Zuko fought his way onto the ship to go after Azula.

“Zuko!!” yelled Iroh. “Let's go!!”

Zuko was now fighting Azula.

“You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole,” said Azula. “And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him.”

Zuko angrily attacked her again, but she fought back scratching him. As they fought up the ramp, Azula grabbed Zuko's arm and then blasted him with blue flame causing him to fall back down. As she began creating lightning, Chiara ran over to Zuko and knelt down by his side.

“Interfering in family affairs again,” said Azula.

Chiara stood up and faced her blocking Zuko to protect him.

“You'll have to go through me first to get to him again,” said Chiara to Zuko's surprise.

Azula laughed. “You always did protect little Zuzu. But I don't have a problem with that, Earth tramp.” She charged her lightning even more.

“Chiara! Move!” yelled Zuko who was getting up.

Just as Azula was about to shoot, Iroh grabbed her hand and redirected the lightning, and then he threw her off the ship. As Iroh ran down the ramp, Zuko grabbed Chiara's hand and pulled her towards the gangplank with Iroh following. The three of them immediately left the ship and ran into the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Back at the resort, Azula held up a wanted poster. “Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord. There will be no place left to hide.”


	33. Involuntary Exile in the Earth Kingdom

Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara continued running through the woods eventually stopping to catch their breath. Standing by a small stream, Zuko pulled out his knife and cut off his top knot as Iroh did the same. Chiara gathered her hair to one side and pulled out her knife.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked her as he grabbed her wrist.

“Cutting my hair...”

“No!!” he yelled causing her and Iroh to jump.

He took the knife from her. She was shocked by his reaction.

“I'm just as much in exile,” she said softly.

“You're not cutting your hair,” he said.

“Zuko...,” started Iroh.

“No! She's not cutting it. I just lost everything!” he yelled. “I...I need something to remain normal.”

Neither Iroh nor Chiara argued with him. She let go of her hair and slowly reached for her knife and then put it away. She pulled off the diadem from around her head and placed it around her neck wearing it as she did before she traveled to the Northern Water Tribe with Iroh years earlier.

They sat down to rest for a short time. Chiara looked at the scratches on Zuko's face, and then she pulled out her vial.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

“What if I don't?” he asked feeling a bit defiant.

“If what I'm about to do gets in your eyes, you may never forgive me.”

Iroh chuckled at her explanation. Zuko closed his eyes and Chiara healed his wounds. After drinking some water and resting for a short time, they began walking. Acquiring some Earth Kingdom clothes, they tried to blend in. They followed a path and quietly walked for the rest of the day. Zuko was lost in thought as Azula's words echoed in his mind: _He considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar_. He was filled with remorse as he realized he should have trusted his uncle and Chiara. He thought about Iroh leaving the Fire Nation to help him during his exile, and now _he_ was a fugitive. He thought back to his childhood how Chiara always defended him against Azula, and now she was willing to give her life to protect him against his sister, making her a fugitive as well. He wondered how much lower his life could descend.

As the sun started setting, they were all tired and hungry.

“I think we should find a place to rest for the evening,” said Iroh.

“We should do it off the road,” said Zuko. “Somewhere in the woods.”

They walked into the forest where Chiara began gathering sticks, and when they found a secluded area, she set up the wood for a campfire. Iroh sat down exhausted and lit the fire. Though Chiara was tired from their journey, she did not feel like sitting still, and she felt like being alone with her thoughts.

“I'm going to look for more wood,” she said as she started walking deeper into the forest.

“Don't go too far,” said Iroh. “It's getting dark.”

Zuko got up and followed her. He lit a fire in his hand to provide her with light.

“Thank you,” she said softly though wishing he had stayed with Iroh so she could be alone.

They walked around together searching for twigs.

“I'm sorry,” he said.

“For?”

“For believing Azula. For not trusting you and Uncle. For leading you into a trap.”

“It's natural for you to want your life back,” she said. “And Azula's good. She told you everything you wanted to hear.”

She picked up some sticks from the ground.

“Why did you stand between us?” he asked softly as he had been thinking about it.

“To give the General time to attack her,” she answered.

“But what if he hadn't made it in time?”

“Then I'd be dead, and you'd be collecting sticks by yourself.”

He was stunned by her bluntness. He appreciated how far she was willing to go to protect him and Iroh, but it also worried him because he did not want to lose her.

“Why did you tell Azula you'd defend us with your life?”

“Because you're my family. You're all I have.” She stopped and looked at him. “I know that you long for home in the Fire Nation, but I told you before, for me, wherever you guys are, that's home. Whether we're sailing on a ship, stranded on a raft, or wandering as fugitives in a forest, I'd rather be here starving with you than back at home in the Fire Nation by myself with a full stomach worrying about you.” He was stunned and did not know what to say. “This should be enough,” she said of the sticks in her arms.

His flame went out as he took them from her and dropped them on the ground, and then he wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he could not seem to get the words out. Chiara was not expecting his embrace, but she relaxed and held him. When he let her go, he collected the sticks with her help. As they started their return to the campsite Zuko worried that Azula would now target Chiara.

* * *

The next morning they started walking again.

“I know we're all pretty burnt out on seafood, but if we find a river I can catch something for breakfast,” she said.

“I think I'd rather starve than eat another fish,” said Zuko.

“I'm sorry,” she said sadly. “If I had a bow, I could hunt game.”

“That sounds really good,” said Iroh. “But right now I will be happy with fish.”

They walked on until they finally came to a river. Chiara found a long branch and she began sharpening the end while Iroh set up a small campfire. When she finished making her spear, she stood in the river and waited for a fish. While secretly waterbending, she was able to trap one long enough to spear it. After scaling and gutting it, she left it with Iroh and Zuko who prepared it over a fire. While they were waiting for the fish to cook, Chiara walked off into the woods, and she was still gone when the fish was done cooking.

“Where'd Chiara go?” asked Zuko as he looked around.

“I don't know,” said Iroh as he broke off part of the fish and began eating.

“Chiara!” called Zuko softly not wanting to yell.

There was no answer.

“She'll return when she's ready,” said Iroh.

Zuko stood up. “She shouldn't be off on her own—not with Azula after us.”

Iroh stopped eating and looked up at Zuko. “Find her.”

Zuko walked off in the direction he remembered her going.

“Chiara!” he called, though not too loudly.

He still did not find her. He was beginning to get worried as he walked on in search of her.

“Chiara!”

“Hey,” she said.

He stopped and turned towards her. She was holding a bow and some unfinished arrows. He took in why she had been gone.

“Where'd you learn to do that?” he asked her.

“Pohuai Stronghold,” she answered.

He thought about his last adventure there as the Blue Spirit. “When were you...?” As he was asking the question, he remembered her telling him about their stay there years ago. “Oh.” He took the bow from her to look at it more closely. “Where'd you get the twine?”

“The last village. It's kind of crude, but it should work.”

He was impressed, and he appreciated her foresight.

“The fish is done. You should eat,” he said.

She nodded, and they returned to camp where she and Zuko ate the fish Iroh left for them.

“We'll continue heading south,” said Iroh as they ate.

“We'll have to go through the mountains,” she said.

“We can't go around them?” asked Zuko.

“Only if you want to be spotted by Yuyan archers,” said Iroh.

“Are we that close?”

“Yes,” said Iroh. “On one side of the mountains is the stronghold, and on the other side lies steep cliffs that lead straight into the river.”

“Before we reach the mountains, we should stock up on food,” said Chiara.

“And more tea,” said Iroh.

* * *

They continued traveling through the forest, and one afternoon as they stopped to make camp, Chiara disappeared with her bow. When she returned to them, she was carrying a small animal that had been gutted and skinned.

“Where'd you get that?” asked Zuko.

“From the woods,” she said as she began cutting thin strips of meat and setting them off to the side.

“Did you find it like that?” he asked.

“No. I shot it.”

“And you skinned it?”

“Yes. Gutted and skinned.”

Both Iroh and Zuko were amazed.

“I didn't want the innards to attract unwanted animals, so I did it down at the river,” she said as she prepared the rest of the animal over the fire.

The guys watched her intently as she prepared dinner.

“You are amazing, Chiara,” said Iroh.

“Where'd you learn to do that?” asked Zuko.

“Tai taught me.”

“Oh, Tai,” said Iroh dreamily. “He was a great cook.”

They continued watching her work.

“What are those for?” asked Zuko speaking of the extra strips of meat.

“We can dry those with the salt I got at the last village. They'll be perfect for traveling over the mountains.”

She finished setting up the spit. “This needs to be turned every now and then so it cooks evenly.” She began salting the extra pieces which she placed on a stick where the smoke was blowing, and when she finished, she stood up. “Don't let these get near the fire. As long as the smoke surrounds them the bugs won't get on them.”

“Tai did all that?” asked Zuko.

“No. I learned it when we stayed at Master Jeong Jeong's camp years ago.”

“What would we do without you, Chiara?” asked Iroh.

“I'm sure you'd manage,” she said as she started walking away.

“Where are you going?” asked Zuko.

“To the river to clean up.”

“She has been a treasure,” said Iroh after she was gone.

Zuko was thinking the same thing.

* * *

After traveling another day they arrived at the base of the mountains. Chiara had gone hunting again, and this time Zuko watched as she prepared to gut and skin the animal near a river.

“Do you want to do this?” she asked him.

“No.”

“You should learn. It's a good skill to have.”

“I shouldn't have to learn it,” he said angrily. “I should be living in the palace letting other people do it for me.”

“If something happens to me, I want you to be able to take care of the General,” she said softly. “And yourself.”

“What's going to happen to you?” he asked, puzzled.

“Who knows when our time is up here,” she said. “I'm sure the dead soldiers at the North Pole had no idea they would never see their families again. You and the General should be able to do this.”

He hated the thought of losing her especially to death, and that she brought it up upset him. “Now I'm definitely not learning how to do it,” he said stubbornly. “You're just going to have to stay alive.”

She knew the strain of exile was getting to him, so she did not argue.

She made some more jerky that evening, and they stocked up on water before beginning the trek through the mountains. It took them a week to travel through them as they stopped every evening to sleep.

* * *

Towards the end of the week their food supplies were running low, and food seemed to be scarce where they were. Zuko had long grown frustrated with their exile, and the constant walking and lack of shelter from the elements was taking its toll on him; and though they were not completely starving, their stomachs ached with hunger more often than not.

When they finally cleared the mountains, they entered a forest rich with game. One afternoon, after stopping to make camp, Chiara disappeared and returned later dragging a hog. When Zuko saw her through the trees straining to drag it, he ran up to her.

“Whoa!” he said. “This is the biggest thing you've ever caught!”

“And heaviest,” she said rubbing her lower back.

He took over for her by picking it up and carrying it.

“Take it to the river,” she said.

Zuko watched her as she gutted the animal. He was curious about her technique, but he obstinately refused to learn it because he considered it to be a task that was beneath him, and he felt that if he did learn it, he would be admitting defeat. In his mind he believed that by lowering himself to such a base skill, however important it might be, he would be giving up his destiny and accepting his failure to capture the Avatar and reclaim his place in the Fire Nation.

When she finished, Zuko carried the much lighter carcass back to the camp. Iroh's eyes grew wide when he saw them return with such a large meal.

“I can't wait to sink my teeth into that,” said Iroh. “We can eat for days.”

“We should probably dry as much as we can,” she said. “It's pretty huge.”

That evening after extremely full stomachs, they slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

* * *

They continued traveling through the forest until they came to a drier region with the river to the east and small mountains to the west. Iroh and Zuko appreciated the dried meat Chiara had made prior to entering such a dry land as they found little to eat in the area. After days of walking they came to an enormous canyon.

“We must've reached the Great Divide,” said Iroh.

“Great,” said Zuko cynically. “Like the mountains weren't bad enough, now we have a giant hole in the earth to deal with.”

“Going around it will take too long,” said Iroh.

“Then we'll have to go through it,” said Zuko who started looking for an area where they could descend into the canyon.

“What about the canyon crawlers?” asked Chiara.

Zuko stopped and looked back at her. “What?”

“The canyon crawlers.”

“Yes, I remember the villagers speaking of them,” said Iroh.

“What are you two talking about?” asked Zuko.

“Years ago, we were in a village near the coast,” started Iroh, “and they spoke of the Great Divide and the canyon crawlers that inhabit it.”

Zuko's shoulders slumped. “Then what do we do?”

“Let's continue walking south.”

They walked south along the edge of the canyon, and after a few hours they came to building. A man stepped out and approached them.

“Looking to go across the canyon?” he asked.

“If you can direct us which way to go, it would be most appreciated,” said Iroh pleasantly.

“You can't go without a guide,” said the man.

“I think we'll be fine,” said Zuko.

“So you're an earthbender then?” said the man.

Zuko glared at him. “No.”

“Then you'll never make it,” he said. “To cross the canyon requires an earthbender.”

Zuko sighed. Chiara reached in her pocket and pulled out the last two coins she had earned at the resort.

“This is all we have,” she said as she held them out.

The guide looked at the two coins, and then looked at them. He hesitated.

“You look pretty down on your luck,” he said noticing how weary they appeared. “I'll do it.”

Chiara gave him the coins.

“It will take a day to cross the canyon,” he said. “And you must get rid of any food you're carrying.”

“Why do we have to get rid of our food?” asked Zuko.

“The canyon crawlers,” said the guide. “They have an extremely sensitive sense of smell and can detect the smallest bit of food you're carrying.”

“We can handle some crawlers,” he said.

“One or two maybe, but a swarm of them will pick your bones clean.”

“What about tea?” asked Iroh.

“Tea is fine.”

Iroh let out a sigh of relief before pulling out some of their leftover jerky and other meat and began eating it. Zuko grumbled, but he and Chiara followed.

When their food was gone, they followed the guide into the canyon. It was clear to them why they needed an earthbender to travel through it as he moved rock to create bridges and walkways.

“So you're probably wondering how the canyon was formed,” started the guide.

Zuko looked at Chiara. “Isn't this something _you_ already know from your travels?” he asked with a slightly bitter tone.

She just shrugged and shook her head.

The guide continued. “Experts tell us the canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice.” His words were spoken as if they were memorized from a script. He made a movement and created a bridge of rock which they could cross, and after walking over it, he removed it. Iroh studied the man carefully and he began talking to him, and as they conversed, Zuko and Chiara walked behind them.

“Does it bother you when I mention something I know?” she asked him.

He thought about it. He was often amazed at her knowledge over the years, but he was also a bit jealous that she had learned so much about the world while he had been stuck in the Fire Nation with no mother, an uncaring father, and a cruel sister.

“No,” he said softly, feeling guilty for his bitter feelings towards her. “I think it's cool that you know everything.”

“I don't know everything.”

“You know more than I do about the Earth Kingdom.”

“Only because I lived in it for a while.”

“I wish I had been with you and Uncle then. Maybe I wouldn't be here now.”

“But you _are_ here with us now. Take advantage of the knowledge you're gaining.”

He realized she was right. He began thinking that he should just accept his fate that he would forever be on the run from his own Nation. Suddenly, he heard the guide speak a word that caught his attention.

“...he and his friends traveled across the Great Divide with the two groups,” said the guide. “That was quite a trip. It turns out both groups had food that had an entire swarm of crawlers after them. I don't know what happened to those two tribes, but the poor tour guide quit after that.”

“So the Avatar went through here?” asked Zuko.

“Oh, yes.”

“When?”

“Months ago.”

Zuko felt disappointed.

It was late at night when they reached the far side of the canyon.

“Thank you for your services,” said Iroh. “It was quite an interesting tour.”

“Thank you,” said Chiara as she bowed to him.

“You're quite welcome,” he said. “And since it's just the three of you, you're welcome to spend the night in the shack over here. It's pretty dark out and the town's not easy to find this late.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” said Iroh.

Being tired and hungry, they accepted his offer. The guide led them to a small building and invited them inside where he started a fire in the fire pit. Iroh proceeded to make some tea, and the guide disappeared for a minute and returned with a small bit of food.

“I know it's not much,” he said, “but it's kept here for the guides after leading a tour.”

“We can't thank you enough for your generosity,” said Iroh.

“It's okay. I've escorted quite a few refugees who've lost everything. They're heading towards Ba Sing Se to flee the Fire Nation.”

Zuko looked at Iroh who remained impassive as he held his teacup.

After finishing their small meal and tea, they settled down and slept for the night.

* * *

Early the next morning they began their trek south. Still in an arid region, there was little food available, and it was late in the evening when they finally reached a forest. Since it was too dark to hunt, they went to sleep for the evening. The next morning, Chiara got up early to go hunting, and she returned to camp after dressing the small game she managed to kill. Iroh fixed it over a fire and began to cook it while she lay down with her back to them feeling famished.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked her.

“I'm just a little tired,” she said.

He knew it was more than that. It did not escape his notice that she often sacrificed food so he and Iroh could eat more. She also expended more energy on her hunting trips by trekking through the woods and dressing her kill.

After the food was cooked, Zuko took some to her. He leaned over her and tenderly caressed her head.

“Chiara, it's done. You need to eat.”

She sat up, and he handed her a large piece of meat.

“This is too much,” she said.

“What? You've hardly eaten anything in days.”

“It wasn't a very big animal. You and the General need to eat too.”

“There's more meat left. Just eat this.”

“Not until you guys have your fill.”

“Uncle,” he called, “make her eat something.”

“Zuko is right, Chiara,” said Iroh also noticing her famished look. “Eat what he's given you.”

She reluctantly ate what he held out to her. It was energy her body definitely needed, and she felt better after eating. They continued their journey south through the forest, and that evening, they were happy to enjoy a hog for dinner. A couple days later, they came to a river where they discovered what looked like the remains of a village poking up through the water.

“I wonder what happened here?” asked Zuko.

“I hope nobody was hurt,” said Chiara.

* * *

After crossing the river they traveled through another large forest foraging and hunting as they journeyed.

“We're not far from the Cave of Two Lovers,” said Iroh.

“That means Omashu's on the other side,” said Chiara.

“The Cave of Two Lovers?” asked Zuko wondering what that was.

“The story we were told,” started Chiara, “was that there were lovers, Oma and Shu, who came from two villages that were at war. They were forbidden to be together, so they learned how to earthbend and they created a labyrinth inside the mountain where they would meet secretly.”

Zuko thought about it. “That sounds familiar,” he said as he took Chiara's hand and smirked at her.

“But then Shu died in the war,” said Iroh as he glared at Zuko.

“You're just saying that, Uncle,” said Zuko.

“Actually, he's not,” said Chiara. “Shu _was_ killed in the war.”

“That's...that's pretty tragic,” said Zuko.

“Oma showed both villages how powerful an earthbender she was, though, and demanded peace between them, and they joined together and created a new city.”

“Omashu,” said Zuko as it hit him.

Chiara nodded.

“Maybe King Bumi will help us,” she said to Iroh.

He looked thoughtful. “That's a possibility.”

“Why would the king of Omashu help us?” asked Zuko.

“Because he's a nice guy,” she said.

“How do _you_ know?” he asked. “No, no...,” he said before she could answer. “You met him?”

“I told you we met him,” she said.

Zuko remembered her telling him about the unusual king of Omashu. “He's the one that put you in prison?”

“Yes.”

“He's quite a good Pai Sho player,” said Iroh.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Iroh was going through their bags.

“We're out of tea,” he said disappointedly.

“I'm going fishing,” said Chiara. “Why don't you guys find some berries or fruit,” she suggested as she felt like fishing alone.

She left to go down to the stream leaving the other two to forage. Eventually, Iroh and Zuko began walking around the forest looking for anything edible, and it seemed like they had been searching forever. Iroh finally came across a flower and began staring intently at it. As he was studying the plant, Zuko stumbled through the brush behind him.

“I didn't find anything to eat,” he said frustrated. “I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!” He turned and looked at Iroh. “Uncle, what are you doing?”

“You're looking at the rare white dragon bush,” he said of the plant in front of him. “It's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking. That or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous.”

“We need food not tea. I'm going fishing with Chiara.”

“Hmm...delectable tea or deadly poison?” Iroh said to himself as Zuko walked off.

Zuko approached Chiara at the stream.

“Any luck?” he asked.

“No, not really,” she said wishing she had more time to herself. “A river would offer more promising fish.”

Zuko found a long stick and he began carving the end in order to make a spear. When he finished, he stood some distance away from Chiara and looked for fish. Nearly an hour had passed, and neither spotted anything worth catching.

“Let's just go find Uncle,” he said.

They walked through the woods until they found Iroh who was still sitting before the bush.

“Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?”

“You didn't,” said Zuko.

“I did,” said Iroh as he turned around to show his red, swollen face. “And it wasn't.”

Zuko gasped as he jumped back, but Chiara ran to him.

“Oh, no,” she said as she knelt down and looked closer at the rash.

“When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing,” said Iroh nonchalantly as he was scratching.

She began pulling out her vial of water intending to use it regardless of Zuko finding out, but Iroh stopped her.

“Look what I found,” he said holding out a branch. “These are bacui berries known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That or maka'ole berries that cause blindness.”

He was scratching everywhere.

Zuko grabbed the branch and threw it to the ground. “We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help.”

“But where are we going to go?” asked Iroh as he scratched all over. “We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom _and_ fugitives from the Fire Nation.”

“If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed,” said Zuko.

“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula.”

They looked at each other and nodded.

“Earth Kingdom it is,” said Zuko.

Chiara had one hand around Iroh's back as they walked on a road towards a village, and with her other hand she was trying to keep him from scratching. When they finally arrived at the village, they took him to the hospital.

“Oh, my,” exclaimed the young woman who saw them as they walked up. “What happened?”

“Oh, funny thing,” said Iroh. “I discovered white jade in the forest and made some tea.”

“Come over here,” she said as she led him to a bed.

Zuko and Chiara sat nearby as the woman began treating Iroh's rash.

“You must not be from around here,” said the young woman. “We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it.”

Iroh laughed. “Oops.”

“So where are you traveling from?” she asked.

Zuko stood up. “Yes, we're travelers,” he said awkwardly.

“Do you have names?”

“ _Names_?” said Zuko. “Of course we have names. I'm...Lee, and...” He pulled Chiara up and put his arm around her back. “...this is my wife...L-Lin.”

Iroh and Chiara were both stunned. Iroh looked around at Zuko and frowned.

“And that's my wife's father...uh...Mushi,” he continued.

“Yes, my _son-in-law_ was named after his father, so we just call him Junior,” said Iroh.

Iroh smiled at Zuko who frowned and drew his finger across his throat.

“Mushi, Junior, and Lin, huh?” she said unconvinced. “My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?”

“Sorry, but we need to be moving on,” said Zuko.

“That's too bad,” said Song. “My mom always makes too much roast duck.”

“Where do you live exactly?” asked Iroh.

“Meet me here at sunset and I'll take you there.”

“Is there any place around that could use help?” asked Chiara.

“There's a manor near the center of the village. They can always use help.”

“You shouldn't go alone, Chi...Lin,” said Iroh. “Junior, take her there. I do not want her alone in the village.”

Zuko walked Chiara to the residence Song had told her about.

“You shouldn't be doing this peasant work,” said Zuko. “I don't care what Azula says, you _are_ royalty.”

“I'll do whatever it takes to feed you guys.”

“I hate this,” he said deeply.

“I know. But it'll beat foraging in the woods every day.”

Chiara spent the rest of the day working at the manor where she earned some coins. When she finished she walked outside where Iroh and Zuko were waiting for her.

“You look so much better,” she said when she saw that Iroh's swelling had gone down.

“I feel better too.”

“Did you hear about Omashu?” she asked them as they started walking to meet with Song.

“What about it?” asked Iroh.

“The Fire Nation conquered it. It's now called New Ozai.”

Zuko scoffed at the new name as he rolled his eyes.

“And something about a pentapox outbreak,” she continued, “...whatever _that_ is.”

“I guess we won't be going there,” said Iroh. “We'll just continue south.”

“I hope King Bumi's okay,” she said.

“He's a master earthbender,” said Iroh. “I trust he will retake his city when the time is right.”

“I wonder how Nisha and her kids are doing?” said Chiara thoughtfully.

“Hopefully, they weren't there when it was taken over,” said Iroh.

* * *

At sunset they met with Song who took them to her house for dinner.

“My daughter tells me you're refugees,” said Song's mother. “We were once refugees ourselves.”

“When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village,” said Song. “All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father.”

“I haven't seen my father in many years,” said Zuko sadly.

“Oh,” said Song. “Is he fighting in the war?”

“Yeah,” said Zuko.

“That's a beautiful necklace,” said Song's mother to Chiara. “Where did you get it?”

“It's all I have left of my mother,” said Chiara.

“I'm so sorry. So you lost your wife,” she said to Iroh.

“I did. But...Lin is just as beautiful as her mother. She reminds me of her everyday.”

Song's mother smiled.

“You two seem so young to be married,” she said to Zuko and Chiara.

“Yes, well, crazy kids don't always listen to their parents' advice,” said Iroh. “They can be so impulsive.”

“Do you have any children?” she asked them.

“N-no,” said Zuko. “Not yet. But...but we've been working on it,” he said as he placed his arm around Chiara while looking at Iroh whose eyes got wide. “We want to have as many as we can.” He gently pulled on her, shaking her a bit playfully.

She stuffed some pieces of roast duck in her mouth to keep from saying anything. Iroh, however, looked a bit ruffled by Zuko's words.

“It's not a good idea to consider children right now, _Junior_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

“That's between me and my wife,” said Zuko as he tenderly ran his fingers down her arm. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

“You are much too young for that now,” said Iroh.

“But you know how much Lin loves kids.”

“Yes, too bad about that injury that will prevent you from having children,” said Iroh to Zuko's surprise.

“You were... _injured_?” asked Song's mother.

“Oh, yes,” said Iroh. “He was mauled by a...a goat gorilla. It caused some...uh...damage. So having children may not be possible.”

Zuko was stunned and embarrassed. “We'll just keep trying,” he said, now through gritted teeth.

Chiara just sat quietly as she continued eating and laughing to herself listening to Zuko and Iroh try to outshock one another.

After dinner, Chiara helped clean the table and dishes as Zuko sat outside by himself.

“Can I join you?” asked Song. “I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you,” she said as she looked at his scar. “It's okay.” She showed her leg. “They've hurt me too.”

Zuko was stunned to see the burn on her leg.

“I'm sorry about the goat gorilla,” she said.

Zuko sighed to himself. “Yeah, it's...it's not as bad as he says.”

Later, they prepared to leave.

“Thank you for the duck,” said Iroh.

“Yes, thank you very much,” said Chiara.

“It was excellent,” said Iroh.

“Your welcome,” said Song's mother. “It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with so much...gusto.”

“Much practice,” said Iroh touching his belly.

Iroh and Chiara bowed to the women as they bowed back, but Zuko turned away.

“Junior,” called Iroh. “Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people.”

Zuko bowed. “Thank you.”

“I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world,” said Song, “but there is hope. The Avatar has returned.”

Chiara held her breath.

Zuko looked up. “I know,” he said deeply.

Iroh and Chiara followed him out of the gate, and they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews, everyone; I really appreciate the support.  
> This chapter was based on a map I saw online that shows the journey Iroh and Zuko took after they left the Fire Nation resort and traveled south through the Earth Kingdom. They go through the mountains near Pohuai, down by Gaipan (the village flooded by Jet), and near the Cave of Two Lovers.


	34. Never Forget Who You Are

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...I loved reading them. And it really makes me hate posting this chapter, but the story needs to go on. I'll explain why it went this way at the end.**

* * *

* * *

Traveling on foot they continued their journey south staying in the forest eating whatever Chiara could kill. Arriving in another village, she decided to try and earn some money. Zuko felt frustrated but he did not argue with her since the last bit of money she earned stopped Iroh's whining about not having any tea and prevented him from turning another poisonous plant into an emergency trip to the hospital. At the end of the day, she had a few more coins, and they enjoyed a hot meal that had a lot more flavor than the unseasoned meat and fish they had been eating for too long. Not having enough for an inn, they stayed in the woods as usual, but the next morning, Zuko appeared with an ostrich horse.

“Where'd you get that?” asked Chiara when they were getting ready to return to the village for food.

“Nowhere it'll be missed,” he said.

She glared at him.

“I'm done walking,” he said. “Just get on.”

“This isn't right,” she argued.

“What's not right is us living like this! Come on, Uncle. It can carry all three of us. We're not walking anymore.”

Iroh sighed, and Chiara huffed as Zuko pulled her over to the animal.

“Get on,” he demanded.

“Chiara, we need to go,” said Iroh sadly.

She reluctantly climbed on as Iroh sat behind her and Zuko sat in front of her holding the reins.

They rode on, now at a much faster pace, and camped in the evenings. Chiara would continue hunting as the few coins she earned did not provide too many meals. A few days later they discovered a cave where they decided to sleep that night. It was not far from a village that they visited the following day where Chiara was relieved to find some work. As Iroh and Zuko sat outside to rest, someone walked by and threw a coin into Iroh's overturned hat. He looked at it.

“Ooh, thank you,” he said.

After that, he began begging for money to Zuko's complete embarrassment. Towards the late afternoon, Chiara came out after a day's work. Iroh held his hat up.

“It's been quite a productive day,” he said.

She smiled. “Far more than mine.” She held out her hand to show three coins which she dropped in his hat.

“That's it?” asked Zuko. “You're worth more than that.”

“There wasn't much business,” she said as she sat down next to him.

Iroh held out his hat to a passerby. “Spare coins for weary travelers?”

“This is humiliating,” said Zuko angrily. “We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want.”

“They will if you ask nicely,” said Iroh.

Chiara giggled and lightly patted Zuko's hand.

“They're going to be celebrating Avatar Day in Chin Village in a few days,” she said.

Zuko looked at her. “Avatar Day?” He sighed. “Great. He's got a whole day just for him,” he said wryly.

“Yep. They hate the Avatar,” she said.

“What?”

“They believe Avatar Kyoshi murdered Chin the Great, so every year they burn giant images of the Avatars.”

He was stunned and did not know what to say.

“We should go see it,” she said. “It sounds like something you'd like.”

“Will the Avatar be there?” he asked.

“I hope not,” laughed Iroh.

They continued sitting there while the sun was still up, and Iroh continued begging.

“Spare change for a hungry, old man,” he said to a young woman passing by.

“Aww. Here you go.” She dropped a coin in his hat.

“The coin is appreciated,” he said, “but not as much as your smile,” he added sweetly.

The woman giggled as did Chiara while Zuko felt disgusted and embarrassed.

When she walked away, a man walked up and stood before them. “How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?” He held up a gold coin.

“We're not performers,” said Zuko.

“Not professional anyways,” said Iroh as he stood up. He started singing. “ _It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty._ ”

“Come on,” said the man annoyed. “We're talking a gold piece here,” he said as he drew his broad swords.

Chiara jumped up and stepped over to Iroh and started singing. It seemed like a long time since they heard her beautiful voice during music night on Zuko's ship. Iroh joined in with her.

“ _And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se._ ”

The man laughed as he watched the duet. “What's a pretty young thing like you doing begging for coins with them?” he asked Chiara.

Zuko started feeling heated.

“This is my daughter,” said Iroh proudly.

“I have a few more gold coins if you let me borrow your pretty daughter for the evening,” he said.

Zuko jumped up and stood in between the man and Chiara. “She's not for sale!”

“I'm not talking about buying her. I just want to rent her for the evening.”

Zuko went to jump at the man, but Chiara and Iroh held him back.

“If you change your mind, I'll be around,” he said, and he walked off laughing.

“That's it, Uncle!” said Zuko. “Now it's getting dangerous for her.”

“Well, I think we earned enough,” said Iroh as he shook the hat making the coins jingle.

Zuko took Chiara's hand and they followed Iroh. After having dinner, they returned to their cave in the woods, but late that night, Zuko disappeared for a few hours.

* * *

The next day Iroh and Chiara returned to the village where she worked again, and when she finished working she joined Iroh who had spent the day begging. When she was with him, they would often sing together and draw small crowds. Some days she would remain at their campsite and hunt small game and fowl and they would enjoy the meat in the evening.

“This will allow us to save more money,” said Iroh as he was eating part of a bird they cooked. “I think we should try to save up for a tsungi horn or an erhu or pipa. That will really bring in crowds.”

“Good idea,” said Chiara.

Zuko just rolled his eyes at the thought of them being street performers.

He refused to go into the village with them when they were together as he found it humiliating when they would sing for coins. He isolated himself on those days and did not speak to them much when they returned to the cave in the evenings. On the days that Chiara remained at the camp to hunt, she and Zuko would often spar together while the meat was roasting over a fire. For Zuko their sparring was the only thing that felt normal to him, and it was something they both missed as they had not had time for it since before Zhao stole the crew. The cave offered them some stability and an opportunity for rest as it provided shelter, a luxury they had not had since they started running from the Fire Nation, and it was the first time they remained in an area for an extended period. Unfortunately, without the continuous traveling and non-stop work attending to their basic needs to provide a distraction, Zuko began dwelling on his current situation and plotting ways to resume his search for the Avatar.

* * *

One morning, before the other two left for the village, Zuko returned with two barrels of food.

“Where did you get these?” asked Iroh.

“What does it matter where they came from?” he said as he walked out of the cave.

Iroh growled, but then he started eating. He offered some to Chiara.

“I'm not eating stolen food,” she said as she stood up. “I'm going fishing.”

She left the cave and went down to the river. Zuko saw her and followed her down there. He was surprised when he saw her working for her food after the barrels he had just left in the cave.

“Why are you fishing? I thought you were sick of seafood?” he asked.

“I'm not eating stolen food.”

“How do you know it's stolen?”

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “Where did you get it?”

“What does it matter?”

She turned back to the water.

“I'm not used to this life,” he said, “begging and groveling and...and singing for my dinner.”

“And I am?” she asked.

“You and Uncle wandered the Earth Kingdom before.”

“But not begging. We left the camp with provisions that lasted us our entire journey. We didn't live like royalty, but we weren't impoverished either. We even shared what we had with those who had nothing. The coins people drop in the General's hat could have been coins he dropped in someone else's back then.”

She threw her stick in the water, and pulling it up, she had a fish on the end. Zuko built a fire for her while she gutted it, and after she ate, she cleaned up and returned to the cave.

“I'm going to town,” she told Iroh.

“Chiara, wait,” called Iroh as he stood up and went after her. “You should not go alone.”

They left to go to the village while Zuko remained at the cave to sulk.

* * *

A few days later, while Iroh was in town, Zuko and Chiara were sparring in the woods. As they battled, she did not hold back like she used to, and he could not understand why he could not defeat her as he was always able to win when they sparred on the ship.

“Have you been practicing without me?” he asked as they fought.

“No.”

“You seem more...aggressive?”

“Maybe you're just out of practice,” she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her now determined to win, and after a particularly aggressive move of his own, he disarmed her, took her to the ground, and sat on top of her.

“You win,” she said a bit breathlessly.

“So you surrender?” he asked.

Her hair flowed everywhere, and he slowly moved it relishing its softness as it moved through his fingers.

“I could fight my way out,” she said.

“I'd rather you not.”

He tenderly caressed her face as he moved closer to her. Chiara suddenly felt nervous by his affectionate touch, and her mind wanted to turn away from him, but her heart did not. His fiery eyes were locked onto hers; he was drawn to her just as he had always been, and he could not help giving in to his heart's desire. He tenderly pressed his lips against hers just as the Blue Spirit had done. Chiara's heart was racing as she had always loved him. With her left hand she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, gently resting her hand on his neck behind his right ear. His heart was burning fiercely at her receptiveness and touch.

Her heart desired his love, and it did not want to let him go, but her mind did not give up the battle, and she knew she could not continue giving in to her desire. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“I-I'm sorry,” she said.

“For what?”

“For giving in to my heart.”

“Don't be sorry. I love you, Chiara. I've always loved you.”

“You can't. You're not allowed to.”

“Why? Because I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation? Well, I'm not anymore. I'm a fugitive stuck in the middle of enemy territory.”

“You won't be a fugitive forever. One day you'll be Fire Lord. I won't do anything that will...”

He forced a kiss upon her lips before she could finish. She pushed him away, and after forcing him off, she stood up to run, but he quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

“I won't let you go.”

“You have to.”

He forced her against a tree and kissed her again. She pulled out a small blade and pushed him away from her as she pinned his sleeve to the tree, and then she started running away. He reached for her but could not get hold of her as he was stuck, and by the time he removed it, she had disappeared.

That evening neither of them spoke much over dinner, but Iroh did not really notice as he happily chatted away about the coins he made while in the village.

* * *

The next morning, Chiara was up early performing her daily chores.

“Let's spar,” said Zuko.

“No.”

“Why not?” he asked.

“I have work to do.”

“After you work.”

“I'm never going to be done,” she said as she placed some feed before the ostrich horse.

“What about after Uncle leaves?”

“I'm going with him.”

“I thought you were staying here today.”

“I changed my mind,” she said.

He walked away feeling frustrated. Chiara picked up a bucket and walked through the woods on her way to the river. Suddenly, Zuko jumped out from behind a tree and he swung a sword at her. He swung high in order to deliberately miss her, but she ducked at the same time and pulled out her own sword, so when he swung down, she stopped it. She fought as hard as she could, and after a long exhausting sword fight in which neither could claim victory, they stopped to rest. As they were catching their breath, she put her sword in her sheath as did he, but then he ran towards her. She turned and began running back towards the camp, but he was faster and tackled her. She pushed him away and jumped up and started running again until she made it to the camp.

“Chiara, are you okay?” asked Iroh when he saw her.

“I'm fine,” she said, though she was breathless.

Zuko came running into camp.

“Did you feed the ostrich horse?” Iroh was asking her.

“Yes, but I didn't water him,” she said. "Have Lee do it. He knows where the bucket is.”

She disappeared into the cave.

“I'm on it,” said Zuko in a flat tone as he turned to walk back towards the river.

* * *

Days later, Iroh walked into the cave to find some luxury items.

“Looks like you did some serious shopping,” said Iroh as he lifted a teapot. “But where did you get the money?”

“Do you like your new teapot?” asked Zuko.

“To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup.” Iroh got up and sat next to Zuko. “I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty.”

“There's no honor for me without the Avatar.”

“Zuko,” sighed Iroh, “even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems, not now.”

“Then there is no hope at all,” said Zuko sadly as he started to get up.

“No, Zuko,” said Iroh pulling him back. “You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.”

Zuko looked at Iroh, but then he got up and walked away.

A short time later, Chiara returned to the cave. She looked at the things that were not present before, and then she sat down and started cooking the fish for her and Iroh.

“I'm really worried about him,” she said softly.

“He is having a hard time dealing with this change.”

“Aren't we all?”

“You have a remarkable way of adapting,” he said. “It's not so easy for Prince Zuko.”

* * *

Later that day, Chiara took some clothes down to the river to do some washing. Zuko had been watching her for a while, and eventually he approached her and knelt down behind her.

“You shouldn't be doing this peasant work,” he said.

“I don't mind.”

He tenderly ran his hand up her arm, and then he pulled her long hair back over her shoulder. She was a bit puzzled and nervous by his touch.

“You are so beautiful, Chiara,” he said softly as he delicately touched her neck and shoulder.

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked, not stopping her work.

“The men on the ship used to talk about how beautiful you are.”

He ran his fingers through her hair. She tried to ignore him hoping he would stop, but he moved closer to her.

“They would fantasize about being wrapped in your hair,” he said as he allowed the long curls to flow over his hand. “They wanted to feel your soft skin under their fingertips.” He began touching her neck again.

“Please stop,” she said

She was deeply concerned about his mood.

He held a jeweled necklace in front of her.

“I got you something,” he said.

“Where did you get that?” she asked as she stopped working.

“What does it matter?” he said as he placed it against her neck.

She took it from him and then turned around and held it out to him. “Return it to whomever it belongs,” she demanded.

“It belongs to you.”

“No, it doesn't. I will not take something that's been stolen.”

“You deserve it,” he said. “You earned it.”

“No, I didn't.” She looked in his eyes and softly sighed. “Prince Zuko, this isn't you,” she said tenderly.

“No, it's not, but what choice do I have now?”

“You can choose not to steal.”

“I should be able to have whatever I want,” he said deeply.

He leaned towards her and kissed her, but she placed her hand on his chest and backed away from him. He grabbed hold of her upper arm and pulled her close and kissed her again.

“Stop!” she demanded as she stood up and stepped away from him.

He stood up too.

“You need to snap out of this,” she said.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him and forced a kiss upon her lips. She pushed him back and turned to run, but she did not make it far in the woods before he caught up and forced her against a tree.

“Prince Zuko, please stop,” she begged.

“I've lost everything,” he said softly. “I don't want to lose you.”

“You-you're not going to lose me.”

“I heard you tell Uncle that you'll leave the Fire Nation and go north. Everything's been taken from me. You're all I have left.”

"I'm...I'm not leaving. I'm doing the best I can to take care of you."

“I heard you crying my name on the dock,” he said. “You called me out of the water; it was as if the waves were lifting me towards your voice. Even through the ringing in my ears, I heard you call me your heart,” he said tenderly as he caressed her face. “You're _my_ heart. You've always been my heart.”

Tears fell from her eyes at his words as she loved him deeply, but for the first time she felt afraid of him. He kissed her again, but she pushed him back, and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrists. She struggled against him, but he refused to let her go as he gripped her harder.

“You-you're burning me,” she cried.

He snapped out of his passionate thoughts and immediately released her wrists which were red. Suddenly, he was filled with guilt for his loss of control.

“I'm-I'm sorry, Chiara,” he said taking her hands in his and looking closely at the burns. “I'm so sorry.”

They were red marks in the shape of hand prints wrapped around her wrist. It was the first time he had ever burned her, and he felt sick at what he had done.

“I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you.”

He walked her to the river where he scooped up some cool water and poured it over her wrists.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized again.

She was trying to hold back her tears.

“I shouldn't have let this happen,” he said. He wrapped his arms around her and held her and tenderly caressed her hair. “You're right, this isn't me.”

He gently kissed her head, and then he stood up and quickly took off in the woods. Chiara remained by the water's edge and cried as she felt helpless being unable to help him.

* * *

The next day, Chiara remained near Iroh, though she had not seen Zuko much since the day before. After cooking Iroh's breakfast, she started making tea for him with a small teapot she had purchased with money she had earned. She refused to touch anything Zuko stole or bought with stolen money. Zuko walked into the cave.

“Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said.”

“You did? Good, good.”

“It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way.”

Iroh bowed his head, but Chiara stood up. Zuko walked outside, picked up a bag, and started walking away.

“Wait,” said Iroh.

Zuko turned to him, and Iroh brought him the ostrich horse and gave it to him.

“I know you'll take good care of Chiara and protect her,” Zuko said to him.

He placed his bag on its back and left. Iroh went inside the cave while Chiara followed Zuko.

“Prince Zuko...,” she said after they were a short distance away from the cave.

He stopped, but he did not turn towards her because he was afraid he would not be able to leave her.

“If you're going to try to talk me out of it, don't bother,” he said.

“I'm not going to try to talk you out of it,” she said softly. “I've known you long enough that when you have a mind to do something, you do it.” He loved her, and he wanted to laugh. “I...I just want you to know something. In-in case I never see you again, I don't want to lose the opportunity to tell you...” She did not want to say it, but she did not want to leave it unsaid. “I love you.” Zuko was sure his heartbeat accelerated upon hearing her words. “I have always loved you. And had I been worthy of being your wife, I would've considered it an honor. Just remember if you ever feel alone on your journey, there is somebody somewhere that loves you and is thinking about you.” She tossed something towards him.

Zuko was stunned by her words, and he did not know what to say. The more it sank in, the more he desired to run to her and kiss her. He turned around, but she was gone and at his feet was a small bag. When he picked it up he heard the coins inside. It did not sound like much, but he knew it was probably all she had left from the money she had made working in town, so he tucked it away and left.

Chiara went down to the river where she sat at the water's edge and cried, and later, Iroh found her there and sat down next to her.

“He will be okay,” said Iroh. “He is quite resilient.”

“I always thought I would be the one to leave one day.”

“I think it's time we move on,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Zuko's actions seem dramatic and rash, but I need him to go off on his own to follow the “Zuko Alone” episode (I won't cover that episode except for a couple small scenes; otherwise, it follows the show). I don't think he would've left Chiara had he not done something drastic enough to make him feel he needed to leave her. It's intended to be an eye-opener for him; he now realizes just how much he's changed and how that change is hurting the one closest to him.  
> We're dealing with two teenagers, now 17 and 16, who have both suffered through quite a bit of trauma.  
> Zuko's lost everything. He went from Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to a starving, homeless fugitive with little hope of completing his mission, and it's causing him to become reckless as it drives him towards despair.  
> He's been suffering serious abandonment and rejection issues since his childhood which he takes out on Chiara because she's been the one constant in his life and he doesn't want to lose her. This is what drives his jealousy.  
> Just a side note: Because of Iroh's insistence that he can never marry her, Zuko showed his rebellious teenager side that resulted in the dinner scene in the previous chapter.  
> As for Chiara, she suffers from her own traumas, and for her the escape is to keep constantly busy. Her self-sacrificial nature is due to the loss of her mother, and any kind of loss of life affects her deeply. She wants to protect everyone, especially Iroh and Zuko (her only family now), and she'll risk her own life to do so. When it comes to Zuko, she's always loved him, but being more logical and less impulsive, she refuses to do anything that could jeopardize his future no matter how much it hurts her own heart or even his.  
> Anyways, enjoy the upcoming roller coaster.


	35. Showdown at Tu Zin

Zuko had been traveling on his own and living sparingly off the bag of coins Chiara had given him. After going through an ancient battlefield, he eventually reached an Earth Kingdom village not far from the Si Wong Desert. His stomach was aching with hunger, so he stopped for food.

“Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?” he asked the merchant as he held out his last two coins.

“Not enough here for a hot meal,” the merchant replied. “I can get you two bags of feed.”

As his stomach growled, Zuko gently touched his tunic where he kept Chiara's diadem. It was after his first few days of traveling on his own that he realized she had put it in with the coins.

He nodded to the merchant who disappeared to get the feed.

“Ow!” yelled an Earth Kingdom soldier.

“Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?” asked Gow, one of the soldiers.

“No,” answered Zuko.

“You see who did throw it?”

Zuko turned and looked at them. “No,” he said as he placed his hand on his swords.

“That your favorite word, _no_?” asked another soldier.

“Egg had to come from somewhere,” said Gow.

Zuko turned back around. “Maybe a chicken flew over.”

The second soldier laughed and Gow glared at him. The merchant returned with the bags of feed and set them down.

“Thanks for your contribution,” said Gow as he grabbed them. “The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying's a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger...trust me.” He patted his hammer threateningly before turning to leave with the other soldiers.

“Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation,” said the merchant. “But they're just a bunch of thugs.”

As Zuko walked towards his ostrich horse, a young boy approached him.

“Thanks for not ratting me out,” he said.

Zuko mounted the ostrich horse and began to ride away, but the young boy went after him and grabbed the reins.

“I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on. I owe you.”

* * *

That night Chiara sat alone by a river. Iroh was not far away sound asleep, but she could not sleep, and she stared at the moon as she worried about Zuko and wondered where he was. She and Iroh had been tracking him, but keeping at a far enough distance that sometimes they lost his trail for a while. As she looked at the moon, she thought about their separation when she was with the Avatar. She remembered how they had thought of each other when they looked at the moon, and she wondered if he still thought of her.

* * *

That evening as Zuko was laying on some hay in the barn, he pulled out Chiara's diadem. Bright moonlight was streaming through cracks in the barn and was reflecting off the gems as he held it. The whole diadem seemed to glow as the light struck it, and it reminded him of how Chiara seemed to glow in the light of the moon. He imagined her standing on the deck of his ship, the sky sparkling with stars and the bright moon shining down upon her as her beautiful long dark locks floated about her in the wind as if she were under water. He felt alone without her presence, and he would give anything to be back on the deck of his ship watching her. Her words came to his mind, _If you ever feel alone on your journey, there is somebody somewhere that loves you and is thinking about you_. He wondered if she really was thinking about him. But then he remembered how he treated her by the river and how he lost control and burned her. He placed the diadem back in his tunic and closed his eyes.

* * *

  
Iroh and Chiara had been tracking Zuko across the southern Earth Kingdom. One day, Iroh was resting next to a boulder when he found himself suddenly propelled forward.

“Oh, that really hurt my tailbone,” he said as he rubbed it. He looked up to see a young earthbender standing on the boulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiara was in the woods looking for dinner, and as she was walking through the trees a large shadow traveled across the forest floor. Too large to be a bird, she looked up and saw Aang flying east on his glider. She was curious as to why he was alone and without Appa, and she wondered if she should try to follow him, but she did not want to leave Iroh behind without telling him. She continued her search for their next meal.

* * *

Iroh was pouring a cup of tea for Toph.

“Here is your tea,” he said as he held it out to her.

She did not move.

“You seem a little too young to be traveling alone,” he said.

“You seem a little too old,” she said dryly as she took it from him.

Iroh started laughing. “Perhaps I am. But I am _not_ alone. My daughter is out hunting for dinner.”

“I know what you're thinking,” said Toph. “I look like I can't handle being by myself.”

“I wasn't thinking that.”

“You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea.”

“I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason,” said Iroh.

“People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself.”

“You sound like my nephew—always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you...not that I love you, I just met you.”

Toph laughed. “So, where is your nephew?”

“We've been tracking him, actually.”

“Is he lost?”

“Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed, and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.”

“So, now you're following him.”

“I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there.”

“Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it.” She stood up. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights.”

“No. Thank you for what you've said. It helped me.”

“I'm glad.”

“Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too.”

* * *

Chiara was on one knee, her bow in her hands with an arrow aimed at a lop-eared rabbit. She could not help thinking how adorable it looked as she watched it nibbling on some vegetation. She hesitated. Then she thought of Iroh, and just as she was about to release the arrow the ground started shaking and the rabbit immediately hopped away at lightning speed. Wondering what was causing the commotion, she stood up and began looking for the source, but it did not take her long to discover it as she saw the mongoose lizard some distance away through the trees coming towards her. She quickly took cover out of its path, and she waited for it to run past her. From where she hid she could clearly see the rider, and as soon as it was out of sight, she started running back to where she left Iroh.

He was sitting alone drinking tea when she finally made it to him.

“General!” she said.

“Chiara, tea?”

“No. Azula's here!”

He sat up more alert. “Did she see you?”

“No. She's heading east. I think she's after the Avatar because I saw him flying earlier in that direction. We can't let her hurt Aang.”

Iroh silently considered their options.

“We'll find Zuko later,” he said. “We should follow Azula.”

They quickly packed up and started east where they approached an abandoned mining town. They were surprised to see Zuko ahead of them riding the ostrich horse in the same direction.

“He's after the Avatar,” said Iroh.

“And so is Azula,” she said. “We need to get to him.”

She was ready to run towards them, but Iroh held her back.

“No, we can't interfere unless it becomes necessary,” he said.

Chiara felt it was necessary as soon as she saw Zuko enter the town after Azula. “He shouldn't fight her alone.”

“You cannot always rescue him, Chiara,” said Iroh. “He needs to fight his own battles.”

She watched anxiously.

“Do you remember on the ship how you always conceded to Zuko when you sparred?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Why did you do that?”

“So as not to defeat him in front of his men.”

“You must allow him victory over Azula. She will try to hurt him, but I do not believe she will try to kill him...I hope,” he added softly.

He did believe that Azula would not hesitate to kill Chiara knowing how much it would hurt Zuko and him.

* * *

Down in the town, Azula stood facing Aang.

“Do you really want to fight me?” she asked him.

“Yes,” said Zuko as he jumped off his ostrich horse and stood in front of her. “I really do.”

“Zuko,” said Aang in surprise.

“I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu.”

Aang covered his mouth as he started laughing. “ _Zuzu_?”

“Back off, Azula,” said Zuko. “He's mine.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Azula looked around. “Your little Earth tramp isn't around to save you this time?”

“No. It's just you and me.”

Azula stood ready to fight, and then she made the first move sending blue flames towards Zuko who raised a shield of fire but was still knocked backwards. Aang turned around and started flying off, but Azula fired a blue flame which he deflected with his glider as he fell to the ground. Running across a roof she attacked him again, but then Zuko stood up and sent fire at her as Aang weaved his way between their flames and got behind her. Azula defended herself against Zuko while trying to attack Aang at the same time.

As soon as the fighting had started, Chiara had been anxious to go to Zuko immediately, and seeing Aang there made her even more eager to help, but Iroh still held her back.

Zuko jumped up and leaped at Azula bringing down fire, but she countered it with her own. Then she ran after the Avatar who ran up the stairs into a building. Following him, she nearly fell down to the first level as there was no upper floor. Zuko had followed them, but running in, he fell to the first floor. Azula attacked Aang again, but he flew towards her and knocked her to the first level before running out. By then, Azula knocked Zuko through the wall and he lay in the street.

Chiara could no longer be held back; she broke away and ran into the town where she knelt down next to Zuko. After feeling his heartbeat, she took off after Azula. She turned the corner and saw Katara running out of a building being pursued by Azula, and then she saw Sokka swing his machete at her, but she evaded him, so Chiara ran towards her drawing her sword.

“Beautiful mystery girl!” said Sokka.

“Chiara!” said Aang excitedly.

Azula sent several fire blasts at her which she parried and dodged.

“I was wondering when you'd show up, Earth tramp,” Azula said to Chiara as they all approached her.

She began sending streams of blue fire at all four of them while they defended themselves and fought back.

Meanwhile, Iroh stood over Zuko who was still lying on the ground. Zuko opened his eyes and saw his uncle standing over him.

“Uncle...,” he said.

“Get up,” he ordered as he helped him. “Chiara has gone after Azula.”

“You're more of a traitor than I thought,” Azula said to Chiara as she threw fire at her. “You're always around to save Zuko, but now you team up with the Avatar too?”

“I told you before you'll have to go through me first to get to Prince Zuko,” said Chiara deeply, fighting Azula's fire with her sword.

“And I told _you_ I don't have a problem with that.”

Suddenly, Azula was knocked to the ground and behind her stood Toph.

“I thought you guys could use a little help,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Katara.

Azula stood up and ran off down an alley where she unexpectedly ran into Iroh and fell to the ground. Now, all of them together cornered her.

“Well, look at this,” she said, “enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done,” she said as she put her hands in the air. “I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.”

Her eyes scanned them all, and then they locked on Chiara's. She smirked at her and then quickly took aim and fired lightning at Iroh.

“Nooo!” screamed Chiara who had been on Zuko's left as she immediately ran to Iroh but was too late to block it.

Zuko yelled when he saw his uncle fall to the ground, and then he and Team Avatar all attacked Azula while Chiara was on her knees at Iroh's side. All four elements were fired upon Azula and there was an explosion. Chiara could not hear a heartbeat, and a heartbreaking memory of her journey through the Earth Kingdom years ago resurfaced. After the smoke dissipated, Azula was gone. Zuko turned and knelt down at Iroh's side opposite Chiara. He was hurt and angry seeing his uncle lying lifeless on the ground while Chiara was crying with her head on Iroh's chest. The others gathered around feeling bad.

“Get away from us!” Zuko yelled at the others.

“Zuko, I can help,” said Katara.

“Leave!!” he yelled as he threw a stream of fire at them.

They all ran away, and as the noise died down Chiara heard a heartbeat.

She sat up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Get the ostrich horse,” she said.

Zuko looked puzzled.

“Now,” she demanded as she was opening Iroh's tunic. “Go find it.”

Zuko, a bit shocked by her demanding tone, stood up and went to find it. When he disappeared she pulled out her small vial of water which she poured over Iroh's wound and she began to heal him. She did not care if Zuko returned while she was waterbending; she refused to rush the healing hoping she would be successful this time. She held the water over the path the lightning took trying to heal all the damage. After she did as much as she could do, she put the water away, but Zuko still had not returned. She closed Iroh's tunic and was monitoring his heartbeat when he finally showed up with their transport.

“Is he alive?” he asked.

“Barely,” she answered. “We need to find shelter for him.”

They gathered their supplies together, and then they made a makeshift stretcher which they attached to the ostrich horse in order to transport Iroh. They traveled east of Tu Zin to another abandoned village, and they carefully moved him to a sheltered area where he could rest quietly.

“Will he be okay?” he asked her as he was kneeling across from her.

“I hope so.” She continued kneeling by Iroh's side holding his hand. She looked up at Zuko, and noticing he looked a little gaunt, she tenderly lifted his chin looking for injuries. “I have some dried meat if you're hungry,” she said softly.

“Not really,” he said.

* * *

When the sun went down Zuko built a small fire. Neither of them ate that evening, but Chiara sat and mended some clothes by the firelight.

“I'm sorry, Chiara,” said Zuko softly after what felt like a long awkward silence to him. “I'm sorry I left you...both of you.”

“Don't apologize.”

“I need to apologize.”

“I forgive you.”

“You can't just forgive me that easily,” he said.

“Why not?”

“I don't deserve it. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have treated you the way I did.”

She silently kept working.

“Please say something,” he said.

“You already apologized and I forgave you. What else do you want me to say?”

“I don't know. Yell at me. Hit me. What I did to you was...shameful.”

She remained silent.

“I left because I didn't want to risk hurting you again.”

“I understand,” she said softly.

She started putting her sewing needles and thread away. Zuko was staring at Iroh on the other side of the room and watching his chest slowly rise and fall under the blanket.

“I shouldn't have gone. It wasn't worth this happening to Uncle.”

“This isn't your fault,” she said. “Who could've known which of us she planned on attacking first?”

She got up and walked over to Iroh where she lay next to him and placed her head on his chest as she did when she was younger.

“Are you going to sleep there?” asked Zuko.

“I'm monitoring his heartbeat,” she said.

“How is it?”

“Steady.”

* * *

The next day Chiara went out hunting. She brought back a small animal, but she was disappointed to see that Iroh was still unconscious. After preparing her kill, she and Zuko ate it. Having been on his own for so many weeks, he had missed her cooking, and he ate like it was the first time he had eaten in months. It frustrated Chiara that he had refused to learn how to dress a kill in the wild when she offered to teach him, and she was worried about him because he looked so thin. As they ate, she took less than she would have because she wanted him to eat more. Zuko noticed the small amount she had, and he was just as concerned about her.

“You need to eat, Chiara,” he said.

“I did eat.”

“You didn't eat very much. You need to eat more.”

“I'm not very hungry,” she said softly.

He assumed worry over Iroh was affecting her appetite, so he did not push her. She was not talking much, and he thought she might still be upset with him for how he treated her back near the river so he avoided being too demanding with her. After eating, he pulled out her diadem.

“Why do you still have that?” she asked.

“I couldn't trade it,” he said softly.

“But...those are real gems. You should've been...”

“I mean I _wouldn't_ trade it,” he interrupted.

“That's why I gave it to you.”

“But it belonged to your mother.”

“You're more important, and you look like you haven't eaten in weeks.”

He stood up and knelt down behind her, and then he wrapped the diadem around her neck.

“I managed to survive without selling it,” he said.

He stood up and sat back down across from her.

“You shouldn't have given it to me,” he said.

“Then you should've learned how to dress game.”

“You're right,” he conceded.

* * *

For two days they remained in the shelter watching over Iroh. They did not talk much except what was necessary to speak as Zuko still felt ashamed for his behavior towards her and did not want to push her into conversation. He also noticed that Chiara seemed a little distant which he thought might be because she was afraid to be near him, so he tried to give her some space. They took turns hunting, and whenever Zuko was out, Chiara would do a healing session over Iroh's wound. On the second day after she had gone out hunting, Iroh began stirring. Zuko decided to try to make some tea as he hoped it would help Iroh when he woke up.

“Uncle,” said Zuko as he watched him stir.

Iroh opened his eyes and looked up at Zuko.

“You were unconscious,” said Zuko.

He tried to sit up.

“Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack.”

“Somehow, that's not so surprising.” Iroh sat up and leaned against the wall. “Where is Chiara? Is she okay?”

“She's out hunting. She should be back soon.” He held out some tea to Iroh. “I hope I made it the way you like it.”

Iroh took a drink. “Mmm...good,” he lied. He tried another sip, but started to gag. “That was very...uh...bracing,” he smiled.

Zuko handed him another cup. “So, Uncle, I've been thinking...”

Iroh dumped the tea out of his cup when Zuko was not looking.

“...It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her.”

“No,” said Iroh as he placed his cup on the ground. “She's crazy, and she needs to go down.” He stood up and he looked at Zuko. “It's time to resume your training.”

Chiara walked in the door and saw him standing. Her kill and bow fell from her hands, and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him. Zuko smiled, and Iroh laughed as he returned her hug.

“Why are you standing?” she asked as she released him from her embrace. “You need to lie down.”

“I was going to help Zuko tra...”

“No, you're not,” she said to their surprise.

Zuko wondered if she was so angry with him that she was going to insist Iroh not help him.

“You just suffered a serious injury,” she said. “You're going to rest and eat first. Then you can help him.”

“I guess I can't argue with that,” said Iroh.

Zuko smiled to himself. Chiara helped him sit down, and then she picked up the tea pot and poured some tea for him. She tasted it to make sure it was hot enough, but then she spit it back into the cup.

“I think this went bad.”

She stepped over to the window and dumped it all out.

“I just made that,” said Zuko softly.

“It didn't taste right,” she said as she started making a fresh pot for which Iroh was secretly thankful.

Afterwards, she went outside to skin her game and then she began cooking it. That afternoon after eating their meal, Iroh made some more tea and began teaching Zuko lightning bending. Chiara sat with them listening as she mended some of Zuko's torn clothes.

“Lightning is a pure expression of firebending without aggression,” said Iroh. “It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way the other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly,” he said as he poured some tea, “like Azula.” He handed a cup to Zuko. “To perform the technique requires peace of mind.”

“I see,” said Zuko. “That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind.”

“Oh, yeah, good point...I mean, yes.”

Later, they all went outside where Iroh began giving Zuko instructions.

“There is energy all around us,” he said. “The energy is both yin and yang, positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together you provide release and guidance creating lightning.”

He had Zuko and Chiara step back, and then he began moving, creating lightning around him before sending it off into the distance. Zuko looked on enthusiastically.

“I'm ready to try it.”

Iroh rubbed his chest.

Chiara immediately walked over to him. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” he nodded. “Remember,” he said to Zuko, “once you separate the energy, you do not command it; you are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.”

Iroh and Chiara stepped back. Zuko took a deep breath. He began going through the motions, and as he went to shoot out lightning, he only created an explosion. While he continued practicing, Chiara was worried about Iroh overexerting himself.

“Why don't you sit down,” she said to him.

Rubbing his chest again, he nodded, and they sat down and watched Zuko. He practiced and practiced, yet he was unable to create lightning, and after a while, he became frustrated.

“Why can't I do it?! Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face, like everything always does!”

“I was afraid this might happen,” said Iroh as he stood up, Chiara helping him. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.”

“What turmoil?!”

“Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away.”

“But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever.”

“Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.”

“Well,” said Zuko more calmly, “my life has been nothing but humbling lately.”

“I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself.”

Zuko turned and smiled at him. Iroh picked up a stick and began drawing on the ground.

“Fire is the element of power,” he said as he drew its symbol. “The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance,” he said as he traced its symbol. “The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom,” he continued. “The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace in freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor.” He smiled at Zuko who looked impassive. “Water is the element of change,” he said tracing its symbol. “The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.”

Chiara, sitting in some shade nearby, was listening to Iroh's teaching, and she perked up when he mentioned the Water Nation. They looked at each other.

“Why are you telling me these things?” asked Zuko.

“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole.”

“All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff.”

“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders.”

The sun was getting low in the sky as they stood outside practicing Iroh's techniques.

“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy,” said Iroh as they went through the motions. “A waterbender lets their defense become their offense turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning.”

“You can teach me to redirect lightning?” asked Zuko.

Iroh nodded. “If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean,” he laughed. “From the stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow, like this.”

Iroh began showing Zuko the motions.

“Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?”

“I think so.”

“Come on,” said Iroh, “you've got to feel the flow.”

They continued practicing.

“Excellent,” said Iroh. “You've got it.”

“Great,” said Zuko. “I'm ready to try with real lightning.”

Chiara stopped her movements and looked at him.

“What are you crazy?” said Iroh. “Lightning is very dangerous.”

“I thought that was the point,” said Zuko. “You teaching me how to protect myself from it.”

“Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you. If you're lucky you will never have to use this technique at all.”

“Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning.”

Zuko hopped on the ostrich horse and took off riding to the top of a mountain covered by clouds of a coming storm.

“You've always thrown everything you could at me!” he yelled. “Well, I can take it! And now I can give it back!” The storm began raging around him. “Come on!” he yelled. “Strike me! You never held back before!”

No lightning came.

While Zuko was out, Chiara spoke to Iroh.

“How are you feeling?” she asked him. “Any pain?”

“Not much really.”

“We should go inside. I'll do a healing session.”

They went inside where she treated the injury as there was still some residual damage that she would have to continue working on.

“How were you able to do this without Zuko seeing it?” he asked her.

“I sent him for the ostrich horse when I realized you were still alive. The other treatments I did when he was out hunting.”

Tears started falling down her cheeks as the memories of Azula's attack on him flashed in her head.

“It's okay, Chiara. You did good.”

She was helping him put his tunic back on.

“It wasn't me. I'm sure if it wasn't for your ability to redirect lightning, I wouldn't have been able to help you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

“It's not your fault if you can't save everyone.”

“I was sure you were gone,” she softly cried.

“It's okay. I'm here.”


	36. It's a Long, Long Way

Days later, they left the shelter and traveled west on the ostrich horse. After a while, Iroh began grunting in pain.

“Are you okay?” asked Chiara.

“I'm fine,” he groaned.

“Maybe we should make camp,” said Zuko.

“No, please,” said Iroh. “Don't stop just for me.”

He groaned even more dramatically, so Zuko stopped. Chiara helped Iroh down, and as he was rubbing his chest and shoulder, she was just about to check his injury, but the ostrich horse reacted to something.

“What now?” asked Iroh as Zuko took a defensive stance.

Several men on komodo rhinos suddenly appeared and surrounded them. Chiara sighed as she recognized the men.

“Colonel Mongke,” said Iroh as he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps.”

Each of the men prepared their weapons.

“You know these guys?” asked Zuko.

“Sure,” said Iroh. “Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group.”

“We're not here to give a concert,” said Mongke.

“You might want to think twice about that this time,” said Chiara, “or you might upset the spirit of this forest too.”

Zuko laughed to himself, but Mongke looked agitated when he realized what she said.

“We're here to apprehend fugitives,” he said deeply. “And you won't get away this time.”

“Would you like some tea first?” asked Iroh. “I'd love some. How about you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?”

“Enough stalling!” said Mongke. “Round 'em up!”

The men began wielding their weapons, and then Ogodei threw his chains toward Iroh who kicked them sending them around the leg of Kahchi's rhino. Chiara had drawn her sword diverting Vachir's arrow as Iroh rolled over to Kahchi's rhino and slapped it. It took off with the chain wrapped around its leg pulling Ogodei with it. Chiara diverted another arrow with her sword preventing Zuko from being struck, and then he sent fire towards the archer. Mongke began throwing fire at Iroh who continued blocking it until Zuko jumped up on the rhino and attacked Mongke throwing him off. Iroh and Chiara ran towards the ostrich horse and jumped on, Chiara at the reins, and Zuko jumped on behind Iroh as they passed him. Yeh-Lu began pursuing them and threw an explosive ahead of them, but Chiara continued riding through the explosion without stopping.

“It's nice to see old friends,” said Iroh as they rode.

“Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you!” yelled Zuko.

“Hmm,” said Iroh thoughtfully. “Old friends that don't want to attack me...”

* * *

They continued riding west as fast as they could, Chiara going where Iroh directed her. As the sun was going down they eventually arrived at Misty Palms Oasis where they followed Iroh into a tavern.

“No one here's going to help us,” said Zuko as they were sitting at a table. “These people just look like filthy wanderers.”

“So do we,” said Iroh as he was scanning the room. “Aah. This is interesting. I think I found our friend.”

They looked and saw a man sitting at a Pai Sho table. Chiara smiled at Iroh as he stood up.

“You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?” asked Zuko.

“I don't think this is a gamble.”

They walked over to the table.

“May I have this game?” asked Iroh.

“The guest has the first move,” the man responded.

Iroh sat down and placed a white lotus tile in the center of the board.

“I see you favor the white lotus gambit,” said the man. “Not many still cling to the ancient ways.”

“Those who do can always find a friend,” responded Iroh.

“Then let us play.”

They began taking turns placing their tiles on the board. Zuko pulled a chair over for Chiara and then himself, and they sat down and watched. By the time they finished, the tiles formed the shape of a lotus flower.

“Welcome brother,” said Fung. “The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.”

“What are you old gasbags talking about?” asked Zuko.

Chiara placed her hand on his as she looked at him and shook her head.

“I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game,” said Iroh.

“It's over!” said a large man who was walking towards them with another man. “You three fugitives are coming with me.”

They all turned and looked at the two men. Chiara was sure she recognized the man speaking, but she could not place him. Fung had quickly stood up and walked between Iroh and the two men.

“I knew it,” he said. “You three are wanted criminals with giant bounties on your heads.”

“I thought you said he would help,” whispered Zuko angrily to Iroh as he moved Chiara behind him.

“He is,” said Iroh, placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder. “Just watch.”

“You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?” Fung said loudly to the two bounty hunters.

“Gold?” said another voice in the tavern.

Everybody looked up.

“Uh...maybe we shouldn't,” said the other bounty hunter.

The large one took a step towards Iroh, but two men jumped in his way. Suddenly, a fight broke out and Zuko grabbed Chiara's hand and they followed Iroh and Fung who led them out of the tavern and into a flower shop.

“It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus,” said Fung to Iroh. “Being a grand master you must know so many secrets.”

Iroh smiled.

“Now that you played Pai Sho are you going to do some flower arranging or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?” asked Zuko impatiently.

Chiara placed her hand on his arm.

“You must forgive my nephew,” said Iroh. “He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.”

Fung knocked on a door at the back of the shop.

“Who knocks at the garden gate?” asked another man behind the door.

“One who has eaten the fruits and tasted its mysteries,” answered Iroh.

The door opened and Iroh and Fung entered. Zuko went to follow them, but Chiara pulled him back as they shut the door. He was about to say something to her about it, but Iroh spoke.

“I'm afraid its members only,” said Iroh through the door. “Wait out here.”

“What is going on?” Zuko asked Chiara.

“The General made some important friends during our year of traveling,” she said. “Just trust him.”

She sat down while Zuko paced back and forth.

“Earth Rumble!” she said suddenly, causing him to stop his pacing and look at her.

“What?”

“The big guy in the tavern,” she said. “He was one of the competitors at Earth Rumble in Gaoling. I knew his voice sounded familiar.”

Zuko remembered her telling him about the earthbending tournament years ago when she returned from her travels with Iroh.

“Looks like he had a change of profession,” he said as he sat down next to her.

* * *

Hours went by as they sat and waited, and both of them had fallen asleep. When Iroh finally came out, Zuko had jumped up ready to fight.

“What's going on?” he asked. “Is the club meeting over?”

“Everything is taken care of,” said Iroh. “We're heading to Ba Sing Se.”

“Ba Sing Se?” asked Zuko surprised. “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?”

“The city is filled with refugees,” said Fung. “No one will notice three more.”

“We can hide in plain sight there,” said Iroh. “And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even _I_ couldn't break through to the city.”

The main door to the shop opened, and a young man, Peng, entered. “I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them.”

They looked outside and saw the two bounty hunters from the tavern.

“I have an idea,” said Fung. “Follow me.”

They followed him to a room filled with flower pots.

“We can transport you in these until you're out of danger,” he said pointing to two large pots.

Zuko and Chiara looked at each other. They both felt apprehensive about being crammed into a pot together for an unknown period of time. Two were placed on a cart, and Chiara walked over to Iroh and held his arm as he started climbing into his pot.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked as she was worried about his injury.

“I'm quite sure I'll be better in here than out there,” he said nodding towards the door.

She turned towards the other pot in which Zuko was now standing. He took her hand and helped her as she climbed in. After removing their swords, they crouched down inside where Zuko took their swords and set them to his left. Flowers were place over the top to hide them and now they were sitting in near darkness. Chiara tried to take up as little space as possible sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Zuko, whose legs were longer, could not get comfortable and kept shifting. Finally, he took her hand.

“Come here.”

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. “Lean against me.”

She relaxed against him and rested her head against his right shoulder and her hand over his heart.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“I don't think that's possible.”

Except for his cramped legs, he enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressing against his. He started caressing her arm that lay over his chest. He had been wanting to talk to her ever since they were taking care of Iroh, but it did not seem like the right time then as they were worried about his recovery. And now that they were alone together, they could not risk conversing and blowing their cover.

The large flower pots were wheeled out the door. Having grown up in the Fire Nation, Chiara was accustomed to the heat more than most Water Tribesman, but Zuko's body was so warm, and combined with the heat inside the pot, it grew a bit overwhelming for her.

After a while, Zuko thought she was feeling warmer than she should have.

“Chiara,” he whispered.

She did not respond.

“Chiara,” he whispered again as he touched her face.

She still did not respond, and his worry increased. He shifted some and checked her pulse, feeling relieved that her heart was beating. He reached for a water skin and took off the top, and pouring some onto his hand he tried to wet her forehead and cheek.

“Chiara, please wake up,” he whispered.

Suddenly, to his relief, she moved. “My firebender is so warm,” she said softly sounding half-asleep.

His heart skipped a few beats at the thought that he was _her_ firebender. “And-and so are you,” he said reining in his thoughts. “Drink some water.”

She struggled to sit up. He produced the smallest of flames in order to provide just enough light for her, but he could see that her face was flushed.

“Here, drink,” he said. “You need water.”

She took the skin, drank some water, and then held it out to him.

“Drink more.”

She obeyed. He closed the top and took it from her.

“You should drink some too,” she said, her mind somewhat hazy.

“I'm fine. I can tolerate the heat better than you.”

She slowly and carefully shifted her body to lean against the wall of the vase, and Zuko, too, slowly shifted his body trying to get comfortable.

* * *

It seemed like forever before the flower cover was finally removed and light poured in on them. Zuko moved to shield his eyes, but he also immediately went into alert mode in case they had been discovered by the bounty hunters.

“You can come out now,” said Peng.

“Chiara,” he said softly as he put his hand on her back.

She did not move, so he moved some strands of hair from her face.

“Chiara,” he said again. “We're here.”

Her mind was still hazy, but she slowly sat up. Zuko stood up and helped her, but they both suffered from a great deal of pain and stiffness in their legs, and Chiara felt dizzy. Her face was still flushed, and Zuko did not think she looked well, so he kept one hand on her back, and he held her hand so she could climb out first as Peng helped her from the outside.

“Thank you,” she said in a weak voice.

Suddenly, she started collapsing, but Peng caught her and gently laid her down.

“Chiara!” said Zuko as he tried quickly to get to her, though his legs were not moving as fast as he wanted them to.

“What happened to her?” asked Iroh as other men were helping him out of his pot.

He also had some trouble standing, and it took some time for his blood to flow more freely.

“She's overheated,” said Zuko now kneeling by her side.

He poured water over her head and was wetting her skin trying to bring down her temperature.

“Here's more water,” said one of the other men handing Iroh a water skin.

Zuko had flashbacks of her in his ship's infirmary.

“Come on, Chiara, wake up,” he said softly as he caressed her face.

Her eyes opened. “You look worried,” she said in a low, hoarse voice.

“I _am_ worried.”

She started sitting up with their help.

“And you were worried that _I_ wouldn't be okay,” said Iroh.

“I don't like the desert,” she said softly.

Zuko smiled. “That's why we're trying to get out of it.”

Her cheeks were still pink, and Zuko and Iroh were still worried about her. Zuko gave her some water, and then she stood up with their help.

“We've arranged transportation to the port where a ferry will take you to Ba Sing Se,” said Peng. “I hope you have a safe journey.”

“Thank you,” said Iroh.

Chiara bowed to him. “Thank you for all your help.”

Zuko did the same.

* * *

When they arrived at the port, they set sail on the ferry towards Ba Sing Se. After standing in line for food, Zuko and Chiara took their bowls and stood at the rail looking out over the water.

“How are you feeling?” Zuko asked her.

“Better,” she answered. “This breeze feels good. It's like being back on the ship again.”

Zuko considered her words. Even if he closed his eyes it could never feel to him like he was on his ship. On his ship it was just his crew and Uncle and Chiara, not groups of refugees and strangers. On his ship he was in charge, not some Earth Kingdom captain. On his ship he was free to go where he pleased (outside of the Fire Nation), not being forced to take refuge in a foreign land. On his ship there was always hope of finding the Avatar and returning home with his honor; now that hope was gone, and he had no home.

Iroh walked up and stood on the other side of Chiara and he, too, looked out over the water.

“Who would've thought after all these years I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace...,” he started in a thoughtful tone. “...as a tourist?” he finished cheerfully.

“Look around,” said Zuko. “We're not tourists; we're refugees.” He took a sip of his soup and then spit it out. “Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this.”

“Aren't we all?” came a voice next to them.

They looked over to see a young man chewing on a wheat stem.

“My name's Jet,” he said. “And these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.”

“Hey,” said Smellerbee while Longshot nodded.

“Hello,” said Zuko.

“Here's the deal,” said Jet. “I hear the captain's eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off of scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?”

“What sort of king is he eating like?” asked Iroh.

“The fat happy kind,” answered Jet. He looked at Zuko. “You want to help us liberate some food?”

Zuko looked at his bowl and threw it out into the water. “I'm in.”

* * *

Later, when the three of them were alone, Chiara looked up at Zuko.

“I don't think you should go with them tonight,” she said.

“Why not?”

“Stealing food isn't right.”

“It is when we're starving,” he said.

“The food may not be good, but we're not starving,” she argued.

“I'm tired of feeling hungry all the time.”

“You can have my rations,” she offered.

“No! You barely eat enough as it is. I'm doing this for you too.”

“I don't want you to do this. And if you get caught...”

“I won't get caught.”

“You don't know that. The last thing we need is for anyone to identify us,” she whispered.

“I'll be stealthy.”

Chiara was worried that he was going to start acting as he had done when they were staying in the cave.

* * *

That evening Zuko disappeared with Jet and they all returned with food they shared with other passengers. Zuko held out a bowl to Chiara.

“No, thank you.”

“You must be hungry,” he said.

“I don't eat stolen food,” she said softly.

“They have plenty of food up there,” he argued. “They won't miss it.”

She shook her head.

“But you'll sing for it on the street,” he said.

“Singing is more dignified than stealing.”

Iroh laughed at their argument. “You will not win that argument, Z...uh, Lee.” Iroh looked at Jet's friends. “So...Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man.”

“Maybe it's because I'm not a man; I'm a girl.” She got up and stormed off.

“Oh,” said Iroh. “Now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl.”

Jet walked over and sat down with them. “From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.”

“It is a magnificent sight,” said Iroh.

“So you've been there before?” asked Jet.

“Once,” said Iroh, feeling ashamed. “When I was a...different man.”

“I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of,” said Jet. “But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning, a second chance.”

“That's very noble of you,” said Iroh. “I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances.”

He and Zuko looked at each other.

* * *

Chiara had been fairly quiet most of the trip, and Iroh was feeling concerned about her. As she was looking out over the water, he stood next to her.

“You've been very quiet, Lin,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“It seems like so long ago when we were here last.”

He placed his arm around her and held her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I miss him,” she said.

“I know,” he said softly. “As do I.”

“Are _you_ going to be okay?” she asked.

“I will deal with it. We'll do what we must to stay alive.”

Zuko was nearby and heard their conversation. He had forgotten that Chiara had stayed at the Fire Nation camp after Lu Ten's death, and it suddenly hit him how difficult this trip must for both of them.

“How are you feeling?” Chiara asked Iroh as she tenderly touched over his chest.

“Stronger,” he answered.

“Any more pain?”

“Not much really.”

* * *

Late that night, Zuko was asleep on the deck as Iroh stood lost in thought and Chiara was still staring out over the water. Suddenly, above them, Appa flew by. Chiara stood up straight and watched him with wide eyes as Iroh gasped.

“Uncle?” said Zuko tiredly as he looked up at him. “What are you looking at? Is there something out there?”

Iroh looked at Chiara. “Uh...it's nothing,” he said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Where's Chiara?”

“I'm right here,” she said softly.

He looked back at her. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

“I'm about to,” she said.

He lay back down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Zuko and Chiara were standing at the rail looking out over the water. They had never discussed their conversation before he left her and Iroh, and he had not forgotten her words to him. He finally decided to talk to her about it.

“Back at the cave,” he started, “did you...did you mean what you said?”

“Yes,” she answered to his excitement. “I'm not eating stolen food.”

He was not expecting her response. “No...that's not what I meant...”

“I know what you meant.” She looked down. “I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.”

“You know I've loved you as long as I can remember,” he said softly as he took her hand in his.

Tears came to her eyes.

“I will find a way to restore my honor,” he whispered, “and I will make you my wife.”

The tears fell down her cheeks. “Marrying me will bring you true dishonor.”

“There's got to be a way around your family history. I never even heard that before. I think Uncle made it up. I think...”

Jet came up behind them and Zuko stopped talking and Chiara wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were,” said Jet.

Zuko and Chiara exchanged looks.

“You're an outcast,” said Jet. “Like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each others backs...because no one else will.”

“I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path,” said Zuko as he looked at Chiara.

She tenderly caressed his hand. “I'm going to check on Father,” she said.

She walked away leaving Zuko with Jet.

“Your sister doesn't like me,” said Jet.

“She's not my sister; she's...my wife.”

“So the old man isn't your dad?”

“He's _her_ father.”

“Huh. You two look pretty young to be married.”

“We've known each other for...forever. There could never be anyone else.”

“She didn't seem too happy with the food last night.”

“She would prefer to work for it.”

“I'd say it took some work to get it,” said Jet.

Zuko laughed.

“I bet she'd eat it if that's all there was,” said Jet.

“You don't know Lin. She'd probably starve first...or give it to someone else,” he said.

* * *

They finally arrived at Ba Sing Se where they stood in the ticket line for the monorail.

“So, Mister Lee, and Lin,” said the ticket lady as she looked at their passports, “and Mister...um...Mushy, is it?”

“It's pronounced Mushi,” corrected Iroh.

She looked at him. “You telling me how to do my job?”

“Uh...no,no,” said Iroh stepping closer to the counter. “But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty's intoxicating.”

“Mmmm...you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Grrr,” she seductively growled at him. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”

She stamped their tickets and Iroh took them with a smile. Zuko angrily grabbed his and Chiara's tickets.

“I'm going to forget I saw that,” he said as Chiara was stifling laughter.

When they sat down inside the monorail station, Chiara bumped Iroh with her elbow.

“Handsome, eh?”

“It seems I've still got it.”

They were laughing while Zuko looked disgusted.

“Yes, you do,” she said.

“That's enough from you two,” said Zuko.

“Wouldn't you love to have a _mother-in-law_?” Chiara teased him.

Zuko rolled his eyes as she and Iroh laughed again. Jet walked over and sat down next to him.

“So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?” he asked.

Before Zuko could answer, a tea vendor passed by. “Get your hot tea here. Finest tea in Ba Sing Se.”

Iroh began waving his hand. “Oh, jasmine please.” He looked at Chiara. “Tea?”

“No thanks.”

The man poured the tea for Iroh and then walked away, but as soon as Iroh took a sip, he spit it out.

“Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace.”

“Hey,” said Jet to Zuko, “can I talk to you for a second?”

Zuko looked at Chiara and sighed before getting up and following Jet.

“You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?”

“Thanks,” said Zuko, “but I don't think you'd want me in your gang.”

“Come on. We made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees.”

“I said no,” said Zuko who walked back to Iroh and Chiara.

“Have it your way,” said Jet who just noticed Iroh drinking hot tea.

Zuko saw the tea and he immediately knocked it out of Iroh's hand.

“Hey...,” said Iroh.

“What are you doing firebending your tea?” whispered Zuko. “For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move.”

“I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but that's so sad.”

* * *

When the monorail arrived they went in and found a seat, Chiara sitting between them. Iroh looked to his left to see a young woman with her newborn. He leaned over and smiled.

“What a handsome baby,” he said as he tenderly touched her.

She smiled back. “Thank you.”

“Oh, she's a newborn,” said Chiara as she looked over. “She's so precious. May I hold her?”

The woman smiled and handed the baby to Chiara whose eyes lit up as she cradled the tiny infant in her arms.

“She's so beautiful,” she said. “What's her name?”

“Hope,” said the woman.

“Aww.”

Chiara began softly singing an Earth Kingdom lullaby, and her voice was so beautiful, everyone around them that could hear her became entranced. Zuko looked over at her and could not help but enjoy the sight of her singing to the baby. It soon fell asleep in her arms, and Zuko was impressed by her effect on the infant. He put his left arm around her and with his right hand he tenderly pulled some of her long curls back over her shoulder. He leaned over to Iroh.

“As many as we can, _Grandfather_ ,” he said softly.

Iroh glared at him, but Chiara softly laughed.

She handed the baby back to its mother. “Thank you,” she said.

“Thank _you_ ,” said the mother as the infant was sound asleep.

“You crazy kids never listen to your parents. You are too impulsive,” he said to Zuko. “You have to be ready to take care of your children.”

Zuko sat back and laughed to himself.


	37. A New Life

After arriving in the city of Ba Sing Se they were assigned an apartment in the Lower Ring.

“What a dump,” said Zuko dejectedly as they entered the apartment.

“It's so much better than being outside every night,” said Chiara.

“Lee and I will share a room,” said Iroh as they looked at the two small bedrooms.

Zuko put his arm around Chiara's shoulders. “I believe my wife and I will share a room.”

“You are treading in dangerous waters, Lee,” threatened Iroh deeply.

Zuko smiled and Chiara started giggling at his threat.

“I'll put a mat in the living space if you want your own room,” she said to Zuko.

“No,” he said. “We should be living in a palace.”

“It's still better than a cave,” she said.

“I agree,” said Iroh.

Zuko just moaned.

“I know just what we need,” said Iroh. “A shopping spree.”

They left to visit the shops to get food and some new clothes. After returning to the apartment and changing his clothes, Iroh decided to explore some of the city on his own. Chiara remained in the apartment and started on dinner while Zuko just lay despondently on a mat wondering if this was where his life would end.

“Do you want me to make you some tea?”

He opened his eyes to see Chiara kneeling next to him.

“No.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

She tenderly touched his arm before going back to work in the kitchen.

* * *

“Something smells delicious,” said Iroh as he walked in the door late that afternoon.

“I hope it's as good as it smells,” she said. “It's so nice to cook with regular spices.”

Iroh and Zuko knelt around their table, and Chiara placed their meals before them, and then she knelt with them.

“Just like old times aboard the ship,” said Iroh softly.

Zuko suddenly missed those days on the ship again. Although he had been banished and destined to search for the Avatar, he had felt freer on his ship than he did at the moment living as a refugee trapped in an enemy city.

* * *

The next day, Zuko and Iroh had gone out while Chiara remained in their apartment to clean. Iroh, carrying a pot of flowers, caught up with Zuko.

“Do you think Chi...Lin will like these?” he asked. “She always loved the garden back home.”

“This city is a prison,” said Zuko. “It'll never be like home, and I don't want to make a life here.”

“Life happens wherever you are whether you make it or not,” said Iroh. “Now, come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon.”

They returned to the apartment where Chiara had been cleaning. Zuko immediately went to his room and flopped down on the mat.

“I brought you some flowers,” said Iroh walking up to Chiara.

“They're beautiful,” she said as she took the pot. “Thank you.”

She placed them on the table.

“I got jobs for Zuko and myself at a tea shop. We start this afternoon.”

She smiled at him as she set some cups on the table. “Sounds perfect for you.”

She started heating water to make the tea.

* * *

That afternoon, Iroh and Zuko went to Pao's Tea Shop.

“Well,” said the owner, Pao, “you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?”

“Ridiculous,” said Zuko.

“Uh...,” started Iroh struggling with his apron, “does this possibly come in a larger size?”

“I have extra string in the back,” said Pao. He poured some tea. “Have some tea while you wait.” He handed them the cups and disappeared in to the back.

Iroh took a sip and grunted. “This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice,” he said disgustedly.

“Uncle, that's what all tea is,” said Zuko.

“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?” He walked over to the teapot. “We'll have to make some major changes around here.” He dumped the tea out the window.

During their absence, Chiara continued working around the apartment cleaning each of the rooms. In the afternoon, she started cooking dinner, and then she continued cleaning. When Iroh and Zuko arrived home, dinner was ready for them, and as they ate, Iroh animatedly told Chiara about their day at the shop. Zuko had been mostly quiet, and after dinner, he lay down.

“Would you like a pot of tea?” Iroh asked them.

“We've been working in a tea shop all day,” said Zuko. “I'm sick of tea.”

“Sick of tea?” said Iroh. “That's like being sick of breathing.”

“I'll have some,” said Chiara as she was cleaning the kitchen.

“Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?” he asked.

“They should be here,” she said as she helped look for them. “I used them for dinner earlier.”

Iroh disappeared and returned a few minutes later.

“I borrowed our neighbor's,” he said. “Such kind people.”

* * *

One day, shortly after they started working at the tea shop, Chiara walked in carrying a basket.

“Lin,” said Iroh happy to see her. “Lee, bring some ginseng tea,” he called. He turned back to Chiara. “It's good to see you here.”

Zuko came out with a cup of tea and walked over to the table where Iroh was standing.

“What are you doing here?!” he asked loudly and angrily when he saw her.

Everyone in the shop looked up at him.

“I'm visiting the tea shop,” she said calmly.

He lowered his voice. “You shouldn't be out on the streets by yourself.”

She was not sure what to think.

“Don't you remember what happened in that village?” he asked.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I just came by to bring lunch to my two favorite men.” She placed the basket on the table and opened it revealing the food inside.

“Ooh,” said Iroh when he saw it. “I'll be taking my break right now.”

He sat down at the table, and Chiara began placing food in front of him. Zuko huffed before turning away from them to clean off a table.

“I was thinking about looking for seamstress work or a cooking job,” Chiara said softly to Iroh as she sat down across from him.

“No!” said Zuko turning back to her.

Everyone looked at him again. He sat down at their table.

“You worked enough,” he said, lowering his voice. “You don't need to work now.”

“But I don't mind,” she said. “It'll keep me busy during the day...”

“No,” insisted Zuko.

“Lee,” started Iroh, “she cannot be kept locked up in the apartment.”

“ _My wife_ doesn't need to be running around town on her own,” said Zuko.

Iroh glared at him before taking a bite of food.

“I'd like to see the city,” said Chiara.

“You'll be safer at the apartment,” said Zuko.

“May I suggest children,” said a patron sitting at the table next to them.

They looked over at him surprised by his suggestion.

“Once my wife had children, she was quite content to remain home with them,” he said.

“That's a good idea,” said Zuko as he looked back at Chiara.

Iroh stopped eating and looked at him. “I don't think you are ready for children, _Lee_ ,” he said deeply. “Were you not just saying that you didn't want to make a life here?”

“Um...I made some tea cakes,” interrupted Chiara as she pulled out cakes wrapped in cloth and began unwrapping them.

“I have always loved your tea cakes,” said Iroh as he took one. He looked at her. “Maybe we could sell them to the customers.”

“May I try one?” asked the man next to them.

“Of course,” smiled Chiara as she held out the cloth containing the cakes.

He took one.

“These are delicious,” he said after taking a bite. “I'd buy some.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“There, you found a job,” said Zuko. “You can stay home and make cakes and raise babies.”

Iroh glared at him again.

Chiara pulled more food out of the basket and placed it before Zuko. “You need to eat.”

* * *

One evening, Iroh and Zuko were busy working in the tea shop.

“This is the best tea in the city,” complimented one customer after Iroh poured his tea.

“The secret ingredient is love,” said Iroh.

“I think you're due for a raise,” Pao said to Iroh.

Suddenly, Jet stormed into the shop. “I'm tired of waiting. These two men are firebenders!” he said pointing at Iroh and Zuko. He pulled out his hook swords and threatened them. “I know they're firebenders. I saw the old man heating his tea.”

“He works in a tea shop,” said one of the patrons.

“He's a firebender,” insisted Jet. “I'm telling you.”

“Drop your swords, boy,” said the patron. “Nice and easy.”

Jet ignored him and slowly walked towards Iroh and Zuko.

“You'll have to defend yourself,” he threatened them. “Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.”

Zuko walked towards him grabbing the swords of another patron. “You want a show, I'll give you a show.”

He kicked a table at Jet who jumped over it and attacked him, and they began fighting inside the shop, and soon it moved out onto the street.

“You must be getting tired of using those swords,” said Jet. “Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?”

“Please, son,” said Iroh watching from the doorway, “you're confused. You don't know what you're doing.”

“I bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now,” said Jet as he and Zuko battled.

Zuko pinned one of Jet's swords to the ground. “You're the one who needs help.”

Jet jumped up onto the edge of a well.

“You see that?” he said to the crowd. “The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen.”

He attacked Zuko again and as they continued fighting, the Dai Li showed up.

“Drop your weapons,” one of them ordered.

“Arrest them,” said Jet. “They're firebenders.”

“This poor boy's confused,” said Iroh. “We're just simple refugees.”

“This young man just wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees,” said Pao.

“It's true, sir,” said the patron from the shop. “We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.”

“Oh,” said Iroh blushing, “that's very sweet.”

The Dai Li approached Jet. “Come with us, son.”

Jet swung his sword at one of the Dai Li who caught it and disarmed him.

“You don't understand,” said Jet as he was being dragged away. “They're Fire Nation. You have to believe me.”

They loaded him into a cart and took him away.

That night, Iroh and Zuko were telling Chiara about the event as they ate dinner.

“...because somebody couldn't restrain himself at the monorail station,” whispered Zuko.

Iroh just chuckled sheepishly. “Well...cold tea...that's a crime.”

“They don't arrest people for cold tea,” said Zuko. “But I'm sure they arrest people for firebending.”

“It sounds like he was pretty obsessed though,” said Chiara. “He must've been following you since we got here.”

“I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore,” said Iroh. “And Pao's been very impressed with my tea making skills. He's going to give me a raise.”

Chiara smiled at him. “That's great. I know you've earned it.”

* * *

* * *

Time went on and they lived their quiet lives in Ba Sing Se. Most days Iroh and Zuko worked in the tea shop, and every evening they went home where Chiara had dinner waiting for them. On days Iroh did not work, he and Chiara would go to the market together to get supplies, and often in the evenings after dinner, Zuko would take Chiara around the city to get her out of the apartment.

On Lu Ten's birthday, Iroh took the day off and spent the time on his own while Chiara spent the day at the tea shop helping Zuko. She wished she could visit the site of Lu Ten's cremation at the old Fire Nation campsite, but she did not want to ask Iroh for permission to do so, so that evening she stayed in her room and quietly mourned Lu Ten in her own way. Zuko did the same in his room as he missed his older cousin who had been more like a brother to him.

* * *

Early one afternoon, Iroh and Zuko were working, but it had been a slow day.

“Lee,” said Iroh, “why don't you take the rest of the day off. It's been slow, and Pao said you can leave.”

Zuko looked at him suspiciously. “But what if it gets busy later?”

“I think Pao and I can handle it. Just do me one favor.”

“I knew there was some catch...,” started Zuko.

“If you don't want to do it, I understand,” said Iroh in a voice intended to make Zuko feel guilty.

“What is it?” Zuko asked still suspicious.

“Chiara has been working very hard in the apartment and even here in the shop. I think it would be a nice surprise for her to get out for the day.”

Zuko was surprised by his request as he was expecting a favor that required work. He enjoyed his alone time with Chiara on the evenings they went out; in fact, it was the only time he found enjoyable during his exile. To be able to spend most of the day with her was an unexpected treat.

“I would do it myself,” said Iroh, “but then who would make such delicious tea, except Chiara of course, and then she would just be cooped up here in the shop...”

“Okay, I'll do it,” said Zuko interrupting Iroh's rambling.

Iroh smiled and walked over to him. After Zuko removed his apron, he saw Iroh holding out a small bag.

“Take her somewhere nice to eat,” he said.

Zuko nodded, and then he started walking towards the door. He opened it, but just before he stepped out, he turned and looked at Iroh.

“Uncle...”

Iroh looked up at him.

“Thanks,” said Zuko softly before walking out.

Iroh smiled and continued working.

Zuko started walking back to the apartment, and on his way he passed by a flower vendor. Stopping, he turned back to look at the flowers that were on display and saw some beautiful red ones with a color close to the shade of fire lilies, so he purchased a few. When he arrived at the apartment he could smell the tea cakes that Chiara had baked, but when he entered, she was not in the kitchen area. He heard the floor creak behind him, and when he turned around, Chiara had her knife in one hand, and she was ready to throw a shuriken with the other.

“It's just me,” he said as he held his hand out. His heart was pounding, but he was not sure if it was from the threat to his life or that he found himself even more attracted to her with weapons in her hands.

She breathed a sigh of relief and put her weapons away. “What are you doing here?”

“Is it normal to think you look even more beautiful when you're about to kill me?” he asked, not answering her question.

“No, it's not normal,” she smiled. “You sound like Father flirting with the ladies in the tea shop.”

Zuko cringed at the memories of his uncle flirting with some of the female patrons. “He sent me home early.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. He wants us both to get out for a while.” He held the flowers out to her. “I got these for you.”

Her eyes lit up, which made his heart beat a little faster.

“Aww...they're beautiful,” she said as she took them. She pulled out a vase and began filling it with water. “They remind me of fire lilies,” she said as she set the vase of flowers on the table.

“That's what I thought too.”

She looked at him. “Thank you.”

He smiled at her and then took her hand. “Come on. He said we should eat somewhere nice.”

They left the apartment and started walking through the town. Zuko kept her hand on his arm just as Iroh had always done when they walked together, and he led her to a restaurant he had heard the patrons raving about.

“I heard there's a new zoo,” he said as they were eating.

“Really?”

“Actually, according to the customers, it's really the old zoo, but it was moved.”

“Where is it?” she asked.

“Near the Agrarian Zone.”

“Can we go?”

“Yes.”

He smiled at her which made her heart flutter as he smiled so rarely, though when he did smile it was never as bright as she remembered so long ago before she had left the Fire Nation after Lu Ten's death. She missed that bright-eyed Zuko, and she hoped that one day she would see his bright smile again.

After eating, they started their walk towards the monorail station. Zuko stopped at a vendor and purchased some bread, and they continued walking until they arrived at the Firelight Fountain. Whenever he took her out during the day, they always stopped at the fountain to feed the turtleducks and in the evening to enjoy the lights, and this day would be no different. They sat on the edge together tossing crumbs just as they had done as children the first day they met and countless times after that. These were the moments he enjoyed the most since they allowed him to relive the happier experiences of his childhood. He stopped and watched Chiara as she held out her hand so the turtleducks nibbled at the crumbs. He was reminded of the first day he met her, and he reached out and tenderly moved some of her locks over her shoulder. She looked at him, the golden fire of his eyes piercing her heart.

“You're really beautiful,” he said softly, making her smile.

Both of their hearts were racing.

“You're so sweet,” she said.

When they tossed the last of their bread to the turtleducks, they continued walking to the monorail and then rode it to the other side of the city. Still keeping her hand on his arm, he refused to let go of her even as they sat on the monorail. She was a constant in his life, one he was reluctant to let go of after losing so much. Departing the monorail station, they took the long walk towards the zoo.

“This place is huge,” she said as they entered. “Where did they move it from?”

“I don't know; I hadn't heard.”

“Look at all the dragonflies,” she said as they looked at a large cage housing the dragon-like insects. “It's amazing their wings can even lift them.

“Maybe they're part airbender,” said Zuko.

She smiled at him. “I've seen a few of them when I was fishing.”

Slowly walking on they stopped at a habitat containing a platypus bear.

“Remember the big one we saw swimming in the river?” she said.

He thought back to their trek through the Earth Kingdom. They had just left the mountains and were heading towards the Great Divide. As rough as the journey had been, he smiled at the memory. “Uncle wanted to eat it.”

She giggled. “Until you told him he'd have to fish it out of the river.”

They could laugh about it now, but he was thankful it was in the past. Those days of wandering and wondering when they would eat next had been difficult. And as much as he hated his current situation, when he considered what they had been through, he was relieved that they had a roof over their heads and that he and his uncle had jobs that provided regular meals.

“That would've been a lot of meat,” he said looking at the large animal.

“I don't think we would've been able to cook something that large.”

They took their time as they strolled to the next habitat which held a rabaroo.

“Look at the babies!” she said making him laugh at her excitement. “Aww, there are three of them. They are _so_ adorable.”

They stood watching the mother rabaroo hop around with her three babies in her pouch.

“I know that sound,” said Zuko as he turned towards another section.

They walked towards the barking noise and found the turtle seal.

“I can't believe they have one of these here,” he said as he remembered the group of turtle seals at the North Pole.

“It's a long way from home.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she recalled the ones on the icy beach as they were building their makeshift raft. She had been tempted to kill one at the time and bring it on the raft with them for food, but she had seen so much blood that day, she did not have it in her to slaughter one.

“You okay?” he asked as he thought she looked distant.

She looked up at him. “Yeah.” She gently smiled, and he placed his hand over hers on his arm and they continued their tour.

“This is the first one I've seen alive,” he said of the tigerdillo.

“I think I counted over ten carcasses between Chin Village and Gaoling when Father and I were traveling.”

They watched as it ate the meat that had been thrown to it.

“I wonder what they feed it,” she said.

“Baby rabaroo,” he said.

Her jaw dropped as she looked up at him, her eyes wide. He started laughing.

“No, you can't say that,” she said as she moved to pull away from him, though she was laughing too.

He kept hold of her hand, and he was still softly laughing at her reaction as he pulled her close. “I'm just kidding.”

“Aww,” she gently giggled. “They were so adorable.”

“And so are you.”

He pulled her along and they visited the rest of the habitats before heading towards the exit.

“I noticed there weren't any goat gorillas,” she said.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “That's probably a good thing. Uncle would probably push me in with it if there were.”

When they left the zoo, they did not go back inside the walls. Instead, Zuko took her up a path that led north, and they continued walking until they came to a small grove of trees where they sat facing west. The sun was low in the sky getting ready to sink behind the western mountains.

“Where was the camp?” he asked her softly.

She looked at him wondering what he meant.

“When you came to stay with Uncle,” he clarified.

She thought about it as she scanned the view in front of them. “It was somewhere along the western wall,” she answered as she pointed at it. “I'm not sure exactly, but I know the mountains were behind us.”

He thought about his cousin. “Is that where...where Lu Ten was?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know how he died?” he asked softly. He had never heard the story, and though he had always wanted to know how his cousin lost his life, he had never had the courage to ask anyone, especially Chiara and Iroh.

“After they broke through the wall, Lu Ten and some other soldiers went on a scouting mission and they were ambushed by earthbenders,” she answered sadly.

He imagined how different his life would have been had Lu Ten survived. His uncle would be Fire Lord instead of his father. He would not have his scar. He would not have been banished, but he would still be living in the Fire Nation. Maybe his mother would still be there with him too. Instead of Chiara visiting him at the palace, he would be visiting her there, and he might have even been able to marry her since Lu Ten would have been next in line for the throne.

They sat in silence watching the sun sink behind the mountains, and as it disappeared it put off a brilliant display of colors against the distant clouds.

“That sunset is so beautiful,” she said.

He was having trouble taking his eyes off her to look at it. “I see something even more beautiful,” he said softly.

She looked at him, his fiery eyes capturing her heart and causing the flutter she knew she should not allow.

“Are-are you feeling okay?” she asked.

“I miss this,” he said, taking her hand in his. “I miss our life in the Caldera.”

“I do too,” she said softly, looking down. “But life goes on. Changes happen, but it still goes on. How we react to those changes and how we let them affect us determine who we become.”

“You sound like Uncle.”

She looked up at him. “What a beautiful compliment,” she smiled.

“It wasn't meant to be,” he said flatly with a straight face.

“I know.”

He was unable to hold back his smile, and they started laughing. He put his arm around her and held her close, and he forced his eyes away from her, and they both watched the sunset. Despite the beauty of the scenery, his mind was on her words: _life goes on; changes happen_. He thought back to everything they had been through. She did not change. To him she was the same now as she had been when he first met her, but he recognized her better. As Iroh had once told him, she was fiercely protective of those she cared about. He understood that more clearly now: how many times she had protected him from Azula, even standing between them risking her own life; ready to jump into the burning remains of his ship to find him; seeking justice from Zhao for the attempted assassination.

He lightly rubbed his lips and cheek against her soft hair. “I love you, Chiara,” he said softly, unable to keep the words locked in his mind.

Tears came to her eyes and she looked down.

“I'm glad you're here with me instead of Zhao,” he added.

She was surprised that he brought him up. “I don't think Zhao'd want to be here with you anyways.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated as her words sank in. “...uh...I...that's...”

“I know what you meant,” she smiled.

He laughed.

She leaned back and looked up at him. “Why are you thinking about him?”

“I could've lost you to him,” he said sadly.

“But you didn't.”

“I know, but I've lost so much, sometimes it hard to believe that _you're_ still here with me.”

She tenderly caressed his hand. “I'd rather be a refugee here with you, than anywhere else in the world without you.”

His heart melted at her words, and he desperately wanted to kiss her. He restrained himself as he remembered his loss of self-control the last time he kissed her, and he lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it. He wondered if he could make a life in Ba Sing Se. He could give up his search for the Avatar, give up the throne of the Fire Nation, give up everything he felt he was destined for. He imagined living in the Lower Ring working in a tea shop serving others for the rest of his life as some nobody named Lee. He would never be able to firebend again. He thought that might be the most difficult part to live with. He could marry Chiara and they could raise their family in their tiny apartment. He knew she would accept him no matter who he was, prince or refugee, rich or poor. She was always content wherever they were whether it was in the palace or sleeping in a cave. In some ways he envied that she could accept whatever situation in which they found themselves. He wondered about their children. What if they had little firebenders in the Earth Kingdom capital?

“We should head back before it gets too dark,” she said interrupting his thoughts.

He put his thoughts in the back of his mind and stood up helping her up as well, and they started walking back towards the monorail station. When they arrived back to their side of town, they stopped at a restaurant where they ate dinner. It was dark as they headed back to their apartment and the Firelight Fountain was lit up, so they took their time as they strolled around it.

“I hope Father didn't have to go through too much trouble to make his dinner,” she said as they approached their apartment building.

“I'm sure he didn't. He pretends to be a bad cook so you'll do it.”

She giggled. “I don't mind taking...”

Zuko suddenly felt her yanked from his arm. Looking to his right he saw a stranger holding a knife to her throat. If he was not so worried about burning Chiara, he might have sent a stream of fire at the man just for touching her, and it took every ounce of his strength to keep the fire from emanating from his hands as his anger spiked. The man was pulling her slowly backwards down the alley.

“You put your hands on the wrong person,” said Zuko in a deep, threatening voice.

“Just give me your money and she won't be hurt,” said the guy nervously, clearly intimidated by Zuko's threat.

Chiara quickly elbowed the guy in the abdomen while pushing his arm away from her neck, and then she spun around and kicked him away from her. Her counterattack caught him off guard as he was not expecting her to fight. Zuko immediately took advantage of her release, and he attacked the guy, knocking him to the ground, and then he took the thief's knife. The man was now scared and tried to crawl away, but Zuko brought the knife down embedding the blade through the guy's pant leg and in between the stones of the alleyway.

“Look...,” said the guy nervously as he turned towards them, his pant leg twisted as it was still pinned to the alley. “...I...I-I just n-need the money.”

Chiara walked towards him, pulled one of her coins from her pocket, and tossed it towards the man. “Next time ask for it or sing for it,” she said.

Zuko looked at her. “What'd you give him that for? He just threatened to kill you!”

“I was just paying for his knife,” she said as she pulled it out of the ground.

“I should kill him for touching you,” said Zuko deeply as he slowly pulled out his swords.

“I...I wasn't really going to hurt her...h-honest,” said the man now shaking at Zuko's threat, his eyes on his swords.

“It wouldn't be right to take his life for that,” she argued with Zuko.

“Then I could make sure he can never touch you again,” said Zuko. “I'll cut off his hands.”

“Wait...wait...,” said the guy still sitting on the ground. Realizing he had his hands up in front of him, he quickly moved them behind his back.

“He won't be able to rob anyone either,” said Zuko.

“That _is_ an idea,” said Chiara thoughtfully.

Both the man and Zuko were surprised.

“Really?” said Zuko expecting her to argue with his suggestion.

“No,” said the man. “You don't need to do that. I-I won't rob anyone anymore.”

“Prove it,” said Chiara. “Sing something.”

The man was puzzled. “L-like what?”

“I don't care,” she said. “Anything.”

“Uh...uh...” He hesitated.

“Let's just take his hands,” said Zuko impatiently as he raised his swords.

Chiara shrugged. “I guess.”

“Wait! Wait...!” cried the man. “Um...” He started singing, but he was nervous and felt frightened as Zuko stood over him with his swords.

“You're off key,” said Chiara. She started singing his song with him, and as he heard her voice, he stopped singing. “I'm not doing a solo,” she said.

“Oh...” He started singing with her, but he was still having trouble keeping in tune.

Chiara pulled out another coin and tossed it to him. “Keep working on it.”

Zuko was annoyed that she gave him more money, but he sheathed his swords, grabbed her hand, and took her out of the alley. They quickly went home, and when they walked into the apartment, he turned and looked at her intending to scold her for her charity.

“You're bleeding!” he said as he saw a small trail of blood running down her neck.

He pulled her over to the kitchen, and then he dipped a towel into the water bucket before cleaning the blood from her skin.

“I hate this city!” he said angrily. “We don't belong here!”

“I had a nice time today,” she said sincerely. “Thank you for taking me out.”

He paused and looked at her. “Are you serious? Even after that...that jerk nearly cut your throat?”

She shrugged. “He was one guy against _us_. He _wasn't_ going to win.”

He knew she was right, so he sighed and did not argue with her. When he finished cleaning her wound, which was not as deep as he thought, he picked up the knife and looked at it.

He laughed and shook his head. “I can't believe you bought his knife.”

“Well, I wasn't going to steal it.”

He smiled.

“Do you want some tea?” she asked him.

“I work in a tea shop all day. I'm...”

“ _Sick of tea_ ,” she finished for him. “I know.”

They laughed, but she prepared the tea anyways.

“I wonder where Father is,” she said as she was working.

“Probably playing Pai Sho with some of the customers.”

After making the tea, she worked on having dinner ready for Iroh when he arrived home.


	38. A Better Life

One afternoon while Iroh was working in the tea shop three men approached him.

“So you're the genius behind this incredible brew,” said one of the men named Quon. “The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well.”

“Good tea is its own reward,” said Iroh.

“But it doesn't have to be the only reward,” said Quon. “How would you like to have your own tea shop?”

“My own tea shop?” asked Iroh. “This is a dream come true.”

“What's going on here?” asked Pao having overheard the conversation. “Are you trying to poach my tea maker?”

“Sorry, Pao, that's business for you. Am I right?”

“Mushi,” said Pao, “If you stay, I'll...make you assistant manager...wait, senior assistant manager.”

“I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring,” said Quon. “The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want—complete creative freedom.”

“I even get to name the shop?” asked Iroh.

“Of course,” he said.

“Uh, senior executive assistant manager?” said Pao.

Iroh handed Pao the teapot he was holding and bowed to the man who had made him the offer.

“Did you hear, Nephew?” asked Iroh as Zuko walked by. “This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city.”

“That's right, young man,” said Quon. “Your life is about to change for the better.”

“I'll try to contain my joy,” said Zuko unenthusiastically.

He walked outside to take a break. As he leaned against the building, a piece of paper floated down and he reached up and caught it. His eyes grew wide when he focused on the image of Appa. He looked around at the sky, and then he climbed on the roof and looked out over the city knowing the Avatar was out there somewhere.

* * *

Iroh immediately went home to the apartment anxious to tell Chiara the good news and prepare for the move.

“Lin, Lin,” he called as he entered.

“What is it? What's wrong?” she asked.

“We're moving to the Upper Ring of the city,” he said.

“What?” she asked. “Why?”

“I have been offered my own tea shop to do whatever I wish, even name it.”

“That's incredible. I'm so happy for you,” she said as she hugged him.

“We must pack. I want to go as soon as possible.”

“Where's Prince Zuko?” she asked.

“He wandered off somewhere,” he said unconcerned as he pulled out a small chest. “I'm sure he'll be back soon.”

They began gathering what few belongings they had, and not long after they started, Zuko returned.

“So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop,” said Iroh as he packed. “How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it.”

Zuko walked up to him and held out the poster. “The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se,” he said. “And he's lost his bison.”

Iroh took the poster and looked at it but Chiara quickly walked up and took it from him.

“Not Appa,” she said as she read it. “I love that sky bison.”

“We have a chance for a new life here,” said Iroh to Zuko. “If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.”

“Good things that are happening for you,” said Zuko. “Have you ever thought that I'd want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?”

“There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why.”

“I want my destiny.”

“What that means is up to you,” said Iroh.

Zuko walked off.

“The Tea Weevil,” suggest Iroh. “No, that's stupid.”

“I like the Jasmine Dragon,” said Chiara softly as she worried about Zuko.

That night, Zuko was getting ready to sneak out of the apartment. He did not notice that Chiara was up.

“You want some company?” she asked him.

“Uh...no. I...I just want to be alone for a while.”

He abruptly left. Iroh got up and saw Chiara awake.

“He's never going to let this go,” she said.

* * *

The Blue Spirit was running down the street and pushed aside an agent of the Dai Li.

“Out of my way, skinny.”

He turned down an alley. The Dai Li agent pursued him, and turning a corner, he saw the Blue Spirit standing down the alley. He attacked him knocking off his head making him realize it was not human. Suddenly, the Blue Spirit appeared behind the agent holding a sword to his throat.

“If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say,” he threatened.

* * *

Beneath Lake Laogai, the Blue Spirit opened the door of Appa's cell. Appa stood up.

“Expecting someone else?” he asked the bison. He walked in and drew his swords.

Appa began growling and stomping trying to intimidate him.

“You're mine now,” he said.

The door behind him opened. He turned around holding his swords defensively only to see Iroh and Chiara who had followed him.

“Uncle?” said Zuko.

“So, the Blue Spirit...,” said Iroh.

“Huh, I always thought the Blue Spirit was really a myth,” said Chiara nonchalantly, though she felt the warmth rising in her cheeks.

“I wonder who it could be behind that mask,” said Iroh.

“Maybe it really _is_ the Avatar,” said Chiara, “you know, since he's with Appa.”

Zuko sighed and took off the mask. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” said Iroh.

While they were talking, Chiara carefully approached Appa.

“What do you plan to do now that you found the Avatar's bison?” asked Iroh. “Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?”

“First, I have to get it out of here,” said Zuko.

“And then what?!” yelled Iroh. “You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him and then you had no where to go!”

“I would've figured something out,” said Zuko.

“No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would've frozen to death!”

“Ugh...I know my own destiny, Uncle.”

“Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?”

“Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this.”

“I'm begging you, Prince Zuko, it's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: who are you and what do _you_ want?”

“Aah!!” yelled Zuko throwing down his swords and mask.

Chiara had slowly made her way towards Appa softly talking to him while Iroh had been admonishing Zuko.

“Appa, you are so beautiful,” she said. “It'll be okay.” She tenderly caressed him. “You must miss Aang, you poor thing.”

Zuko looked back, surprised to see Chiara so close to the creature's face and caressing it, yet it did not attack her. He was even more surprised to see that it was nuzzling her. He went around and began releasing its legs from the shackles.

“He's been looking for you,” Chiara said softly to Appa.

Once it was free, Zuko grabbed Chiara's hand pulling her away, and then they watched as Appa waved his tail and flew off.

“I just love that sky bison,” she said.

They quickly made their way out and emerged from a tunnel beneath the lake.

“You did the right thing, Nephew.”

Zuko looked down at the Blue Spirit mask, and Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Leave it behind,” he said.

Zuko dropped it in the lake, and then they went home.

* * *

“You did the right thing,” said Iroh as he shut the door to their apartment, “letting the Avatar's bison go free.”

Chiara looked worriedly at Zuko who looked weak and pale.

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

“I don't feel right,” he said as his vision went out of focus.

He dropped to the ground.

“Prince Zuko,” said Chiara kneeling down by his side.

“Zuko,” said Iroh as he ran to him.

“He's burning up,” she said.

Iroh, lifting him up, carried him to his room and placed him gently on his mat as Chiara followed. She knelt down beside him, and taking some water, she tried to heal him, but he was not responding to her treatment.

“I don't understand why it's not working,” she said.

“It's not a natural sickness,” said Iroh.

They both stayed by his side trying to keep his fevered body cool with a wet towel.

“You're burning up,” said Iroh when Zuko opened his eyes. “You have an intense fever.”

Chiara wet the towel again and placed it over his head. “This will help cool you down,” she said.

“So thirsty,” he said weakly.

He sat up, but Iroh laid him back down.

“Here's some clean water to drink,” said Iroh as he offered him some. “Stay under the blankets and sweat this out.”

Zuko drank the water Iroh offered, and then drank the water from the bucket. When he lay back down, Chiara covered him.

Later, when he woke again, Iroh prepared some tea.

“You should know,” he said, “this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea.”

Iroh helped him up, and Chiara held his cup for him to drink.

“Wh-what's happening?” asked Zuko.

“Your critical decision,” said Iroh. “What you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body.”

“What's that mean?” he asked.

“You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be.”

As it grew later, Iroh and Chiara had both fallen asleep near Zuko, but he awoke with a yell which woke Chiara who immediately sat up and moved close to him.

“Prince Zuko,” she said as she tenderly touched his face.

He touched his scar.

“You're still feverish,” she said. “Lie down.”

He obeyed, and she pulled the blanket over him and tenderly caressed his head until he fell asleep again.

* * *

They remained in their old apartment until Zuko's fever broke. The day after, they gathered their few belongings and climbed into an ostrich horse-drawn cart provided by Quon to take them to the Upper Ring.

“This is so exciting,” said Iroh. “My own tea shop in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.”

“I'm so proud of you,” said Chiara who was sitting across from Iroh and next to Zuko. She looked up at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

She tenderly touched his cheek and forehead, her soft touch making his stomach flutter.

“You feel a little warm,” she said. “When we get there, you just relax. I'll make you some tea.”

As the cart was moving through the streets they heard someone singing outside. Chiara looked out and saw the man who tried to rob her and Zuko.

“Lee, look!” she said.

Zuko looked out and laughed when he saw the man singing.

“Stop the cart,” she said.

Iroh called to the driver to stop, and Chiara pulled out some coins and held them out the window. The man walked over and took them from her. His eyes grew wide when he recognized her and Zuko.

“Thank you for the entertainment,” she said.

He bowed to her, and then they continued on their way.

“A friend of yours?” Iroh asked them.

Zuko and Chiara looked at each other and shrugged.

“Not really,” said Zuko.

* * *

When they arrived at their new apartment, they stepped out of the cart, and Chiara picked up her bag and then quickly grabbed Zuko's as he reached for it.

“I've got it,” she said.

“I can carry my own bag,” he said.

“Just follow Father,” she said not relinquishing it.

He sighed, but obeyed.

“Look at this kitchen,” said Iroh in awe. “It's perfect for making tea.”

The apartment was enormous compared to their tiny Lower Ring flat, and they would each have their own bedroom.

“Pick a room and go to bed,” Chiara said to Zuko as she set her bag down.

He started towards the room closest to where he was standing. “This can be our room,” he said.

“I heard that,” said Iroh as he was placing his teapot collection in the kitchen.

Chiara was giggling as she followed him into the room.

“You're going to find yourself in trouble if you keep that up,” she said as she set his bag on the floor.

He smiled. “With who? The Dragon or the Dragon's Daughter?” he asked as he sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

“Both,” she smiled. “Now lie down.” She started pulling the blanket back allowing him to lie underneath.

She laid it over him and then tenderly caressed his head.

“I'm going to make you mint tea. It might help perk you up.”

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. She had always been there for him since the day they met, but ever since she returned from traveling with his uncle, she had taken care of him—in the caldera after he became prince, on the ship during his banishment, in the Earth Kingdom during his exile. She was always there for him and never stopped loving him. He had always seen it in her, but too often blinded by his own ambitions he did not always appreciate it the way he did at that moment.

“Thank you, Chiara,” he said softly.

She smiled at him. He kissed her hand and then let her go. After making his tea she brought it to him and then unpacked his bag for him putting his clothes away.

“We're going to go over to the Jasmine Dragon to see how the decorations are going. You'll be okay here on your own?”

He nodded. “I'll be fine.”

“I'd like to say we won't be long, but...you know...”

He laughed as he understood Iroh's excitement about his new shop. “Yeah, I know.”

That afternoon, after returning from the tea shop, Chiara made lunch serving Zuko's in his room. She did the same with dinner, and she also kept him company playing cards and Pai Sho with him while Iroh drew up his menu and pondered various new tea concoctions.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Iroh and Chiara were in and out of the apartment preparing the tea shop for its grand opening. Chiara continued serving Zuko his meals in his room and keeping him apprised on everything going on.

On the morning of the grand opening Zuko walked out of his room.

“What's that smell?” he asked as Chiara had been cooking.

“It's jook,” she said.

“I'm sure you wouldn't like it,” said Iroh as he had been helping her.

Zuko walked over to the stove and smelled the aroma coming from the pot.

“Actually,” he said, “it smells delicious.” He picked up a bowl. “I'd love a bowl.”

Iroh and Chiara looked at each other.

“Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow,” said Iroh.

Chiara served him the porridge.

“It's a new day,” said Zuko. “We got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle.” He took a sip of his porridge.

Iroh smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, they all went to the Jasmine Dragon for the grand opening.

“Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop?” said Iroh. “Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you.”

“Congratulations, Uncle,” said Zuko.

“I'm very thankful.”

“You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city.”

“No,” said Iroh. “I”m thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know.”

Zuko hugged him.

“Now let's make these people some tea,” said Zuko.

“Yes, let's make some tea.”

* * *

The weeks following the grand opening were busy ones as the Jasmine Dragon was very successful and popular. Iroh had been elated over its success, and Zuko and Chiara were happy for him. Chiara worked with them during the afternoons when it was busiest, and she spent the rest of the day at the apartment preparing dinner and doing other chores. In the evenings after dinner, as well as on days Iroh gave him downtime, Zuko would take Chiara out and they would explore the Upper Ring together.

* * *

One evening after closing, Iroh set two cups of tea on a table. Zuko walked out of the kitchen ready to leave when he saw Iroh sitting by himself with the two cups.

“What's that for, Uncle?”

“I wanted to speak with you before we go home,” he answered.

Zuko was puzzled, but he sat down across from him.

“Zuko, I know you were not happy starting a new life here in Ba Sing Se, but we have come a long way from being poor refugees.”

“Yes, we did, Uncle.”

“You've been a great help to me in the tea shop, but now I think it's time for you to take the next step.”

“Are-are you firing me?” he asked worriedly.

Iroh laughed. “No, no. I just think you should get out more. You're a young man. You have your whole life ahead of you, a new life, and it should be filled with family. A...a wife and children.”

Zuko was stunned by Iroh's suggestion. He was not sure what to say. “Are-are you saying I can marry...Chiara now?”

“What?!” asked Iroh. “No, not at all. I was suggesting you go out, but with other lady friends.”

“Why not Chiara?” he asked. “I don't understand. You told me as prince I couldn't marry her, but I'm not the prince anymore.”

“I've had a few young men ask for her hand...,” said Iroh thoughtfully.

“Really?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes. But I did not believe any of them were worthy of such a treasure...well, Shoza came close...”

“Shoza?!” he said angrily, his fist hitting the table harder than he intended causing the tea cups to nearly tip over. “He asked to marry her?”

“Yes. I was quite impressed with him...”

“What do you mean _impressed_? _Impressed_ how?”

“He...well...he didn't have a problem with her linea...”

“Neither do I! You know I never cared about where she came from.”

“I know, but under the circumstances, I could not allow you to marry her.”

“But that's changed now. I'm never going back home. This is my life,” he added a bit sadly. “So why can't I choose her now? Do...do you not think _I'm_ worthy?”

“Certainly not...”

“Is she already promised to someone?”

“No.”

“She's not...,” started Zuko not really wanting to ask, but needing to know the answer. “...she's not your real daughter from...some Earth Kingdom...you know...concubine?”

Iroh started laughing loud and hard.

“Is she?” asked Zuko annoyed that he found it so funny.

“You know," he started as he was wiping the tears from his eyes, "that is a distinct possibility..."

“Come on, Uncle! Are you serious?”

“Some of these Earth Kingdom women...they've got quite the build for making babies...”

“No! Stop! I don't want to hear that!”

“If you insist,” said Iroh laughing at his reaction.

“You didn't answer me,” said Zuko.

“I was trying to explain...”

“All you had to say was 'yes' or 'no'. I don't need a graphic explanation.”

Iroh was still chuckling at Zuko's question.

“No, Nephew, she's not a blood relative,” he finally said.

Zuko felt relieved, very relieved, to hear it.

“She has been a precious gift to me though,” he continued. “I guess I'm not ready to let her go.”

“But it's not like she'd be going anywhere. We'll still live with you. And Chiara really loves you. She'll never leave you.”

Iroh smiled as he thought about it. “I have watched you two grow so close over the years, and it's been...difficult to force you apart. I suppose then it's time to allow her to express her feelings for you.”

“She...wait...you know how she feels about me?”

“I have known for a while.”

“Since when?”

“When you confined her to her quarters for allowing the Avatar to escape, she confided to me her feelings for you knowing she could never tell you.”

“Why...why did she tell you that?”

“Because she would never deliberately do anything to hurt you, but she feared you were becoming like your father.”

Zuko considered Iroh's words.

“She told me how she felt before I went off on my own,” he said softly.

Iroh was surprised to learn this.

“She told me she wanted me to know that whenever I felt alone, someone somewhere loved me and was thinking about me.”

Iroh was impressed.

Zuko looked up at him. “So we can get married now?” he asked feeling the excitement in his chest.

“No,” said Iroh. Zuko suddenly felt let down. “There is a test you must pass first.”

“A test?”

“Yes. You will see, but you must say nothing to Chiara until I give you my blessing...if, of course, you pass the test.”

Zuko was curious about the “test,” but he was a bit worried as well.


	39. Secret Revealed

That night when they arrived home, Chiara had dinner ready for them, and after eating she performed her usual routine of cleaning the dishes and kitchen. While she was busy, Zuko looked at Iroh.

“So, Uncle...,” he said softly. “...um...is there anything I need to do?”

Iroh looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“ _Test_...,” he whispered.

“Oh,” said Iroh. “Right, right.” He stood up, and after putting some water in a teapot, he looked at Zuko. “Follow me.”

Zuko followed him into his bedroom where he knelt at a small table. He looked up at Zuko and motioned for him to kneel on the other side, and then he placed the teapot on a burner stand between them.

“What is Chiara's favorite tea?”

Zuko looked lost. He now realized his worry about the test was justified because he did not know her favorite tea. As far as he could remember she always drank what was placed before her, but he never recalled her requesting any specific kind. Or maybe she did, and he just never paid attention. He was sure he was not going to pass this test.

“Uh...she...appreciates...all tea?” he said unsure of what to say.

Iroh looked at him. Zuko started feeling more nervous, but then Iroh cracked the smallest of smiles.

“Of course she does; she's _my_ daughter. But she does have a preference.”

“She always just made her own or drank what you made,” he said feeling frustrated, but trying to remain calm. “I don't remember her saying what her favorite is.”

“Chiara,” called Iroh.

Stopping her work, she walked to his room and opened his door.

“What is Zuko's favorite tea?” Iroh asked her.

“He usually drinks ginger if he has a choice,” she answered, though she was puzzled by the question as he was sitting right there. “Do you need me to bring you some?”

“No. That was all. Thank you.”

She went back to the kitchen. Zuko looked down feeling ashamed.

“She favors chamomile with a touch of mint,” said Iroh. He pulled out two small containers from a chest and placed them on the table. “I'm going to reveal to you the secret to making Chiara's favorite tea.”

Zuko sighed to himself as he remembered her reaction to the last time he made tea while Iroh was recovering from Azula's attack. At this point he thought an easier test might be breaking into the palace and kidnapping the king of Ba Sing Se.

“Heat the water,” said Iroh.

Zuko looked down at the table. “Where are the spark rocks?”

“Use your own flame.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Iroh nodded. “You will make her tea with your own fire.”

Zuko produced a flame in his hand and he held it underneath the teapot. Iroh moved his hand down just a bit adjusting the distance between the flame and the pot.

“It will be more than just tea,” he said. “It will contain a part of you, your warmth. It will be by your own work, your own power that this tea is made for her.”

“How long does it take?”

“For as long as it takes to make it just right.”

Zuko hated that answer. “How will I know if it's just right?”

“Heat the water just until it boils.”

He patiently showed no sign of his internal impatience as he anxiously wondered how much longer it would be for the water to start boiling.

“Is it ready?” he asked as soon as he heard some soft bubbling and saw a few small puffs of steam rise out of the pot.

Iroh nodded, and Zuko pulled his hand away.

“Add one scoop of chamomile.”

He did as instructed.

“Add just a small amount of mint.”

“How much is a small amount?”

“Pick up a pinch of leaves between your fingers,” directed Iroh.

“Is this good?” he asked as he held it up.

Iroh nodded, and Zuko added it to the teapot.

“Now cover it and let it sit.”

“For how long?”

“Oh...long enough to sing _Fire Lilies in the Golden Sunlight_...”

“I have to sing?”

Iroh raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay,” said Zuko trying to remain calm, reminding himself that it was probably all part of the test.

He started humming the tune to himself trying not to rush through it. When he finished he looked at Iroh who was also quietly singing to himself.

“So it's ready?”

Iroh nodded as he placed a cup on the table. Zuko poured the tea.

“Chiara likes a little honey in her tea,” said Iroh as he set it before him.

“How much is a little?”

“A small spoonful.”

Zuko did not find that helpful, but he put what he considered to be a small spoonful in the tea and stirred.

“Is that it?” he asked.

“Well, that depends on Chiara.”

Iroh placed the tea on a small tray and they started walking to the other room. Zuko had a flashback of her spitting out the tea he made. He wondered what it meant if she did not like it. Would that mean he failed Uncle's test? _Of course it would_ , he thought. Why else would Uncle make him do all this if it was not part of the test? Why did the test have to be tea? Why not swords? _That_ he could do, and it would prove that he could protect her. But _tea_?

Chiara had finished her work and had been kneeling at the table looking over a paper with local announcements. Iroh and Zuko approached the table and knelt down with her, and Iroh placed the tray before her.

“Tea, Chiara?”

She set the paper down and seeing only one cup, she eyed them suspiciously.

“Try it,” he said pointing to the cup.

She wondered if they were using her as some sort of experimental elephant rat to try out new concoctions. She took a sip.

“Tastes like chamomile with mint,” she said.

“How is it?” asked Iroh.

“Perfect.”

Zuko smiled.

“Why?” she asked.

“Zuko made it.”

“Really?” she asked as she looked at him. “This is great. It's just the way I like it.”

“Thanks,” he said softly. She drank some more.

He was excited as he was sure he passed the test, but when he looked at Iroh, his uncle gave no indication that he had passed or failed.

“Chiara,” said Iroh, “now that we have settled into our new lives, I believe it's time to let Zuko know our secret.”

She started choking a little on her tea.

“Secret?” said Zuko.

She cleared her throat and tried to remain calm. “Which one?” she asked.

“There's more than one secret?” asked Zuko.

Iroh started chuckling as he shook his head.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I believe he is ready.”

She was hesitant. Zuko, however, was curious, and he could not imagine what the 'secret' could possibly be since he already learned the secret to making her favorite tea.

“You know he may never forgive me,” she said to Iroh.

“We'll see,” said Iroh.

There was a vase of flowers on the table around which they were sitting. She pulled out the flowers and laid them aside, and then picking up the vase she poured it out. The water quickly began running to the edges of the table making Zuko move back a little so as not to get wet, but then it stopped. He watched as the water was pulled back and formed a ball hovering in the space before their eyes. He saw Chiara's hands moving and controlling it as she drew it around the candle flame she had been using to read, and she moved it in such a way as to cast small rainbows around them. Her creation was beautiful and impressive, and even Iroh was impressed by its beauty, but Zuko's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he realized she was a waterbender, so Chiara returned the water to the vase worried that he was angry.

“I-I don't believe it,” he said shocked. “You...you've been keeping this from me since...since we were kids.”

“Do not blame Chiara,” said Iroh. “It is I who brought her to the Fire Nation and raised her there.”

“But I thought she was from the Earth Kingdom.”

“She comes from a Water Nation village in the northwestern Earth Kingdom.”

“There aren't any Water Nation villages there.”

“No, not anymore,” said Iroh sadly.

“Does anyone else know?” asked Zuko.

“No one in the Fire Nation,” said Iroh. “It would have cost Chiara her life if anyone there had discovered it.”

“And possibly yours,” said Chiara to Iroh.

Zuko stood up looking troubled. “I...I'm going to get some fresh air.”

He walked out on the balcony where he stood thinking about Chiara and all that had happened to them over the years. Back at the table, tears fell down Chiara's cheeks, and Iroh tenderly placed his hand on hers.

“Give him time.”

She nodded. “I will. I just need to say something.”

She stood up and went to the balcony.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “Father was afraid if anyone found out it would mean my death. _I_ was always afraid if _you_ found out, you would hate me. But now you know why I could never be worthy of you.”

She turned to leave.

“I don't hate you,” he said softly.

She wondered if he meant it, but she left him alone and went to her room.

Zuko continued thinking about everything. Looking back, he now recognized small signs—their jokes about having a waterbender with them, her “resources” in getting into the ice fortress, Zhao calling her 'Water Tribe filth,' her going into the water to catch fish.

Later, Iroh went to the balcony where Zuko was still lost in his thoughts.

“Do not be upset, Lee.”

“I'm not upset. I always thought she might be from the Earth Kingdom. And I didn't care. I...I just never expected her to be a waterbender. She hid it so well.”

“For her own safety, I forbade her to tell anyone or to waterbend without my permission. The first time she disobeyed me was for you.”

Zuko was puzzled, and he turned and looked at him. “What?”

“There's a reason you're not blind in your left eye,” he said softly. “Some of the great waterbenders have healing abilities; Lin is one of them.”

“She...she can heal?”

“Yes.”

“ _She's_ the reason I'm not blind?” He was struggling with the idea that without her he would have been blind in one eye.

Iroh nodded his head. “And the reason your scar is not as large as the original injury or as prominent as expected.”

“Really?”

Iroh nodded again. “If she had been able to tend to your injury immediately, there would be no scar. The first thing she did when we stepped on board the ship was go to you.”

Zuko felt touched, but he was also filled with guilt as he remembered yelling at her that day. He touched his scar as he remembered how the pain of the burn immediately left after she treated him. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with the other times when she told him to close his eyes, including after the explosion when his whole body had been in pain, pain which disappeared after her treatment.

“So her 'special salve'...?”

“Was just water. _She_ was special.”

How many times she had healed him and he did not realize it was through her own gift but he thought it was some special medicine.

“And those times she went in the water, she wasn't in any danger?” he asked recalling the times he worried about her.

“Oh, she was in danger. Even _she_ cannot fight against a storm. That was part skill and part luck for which I did admonish her. She did not believe she was as essential on the ship as the other crewmembers.”

“What?” he asked as he looked at Iroh. “She _was_ essential.”

“I told her so, but she too often places others' safety above her own.” Iroh sighed.

Zuko considered how different life would have been on the ship without her.

“I imagine you have many questions that need an answer,” said Iroh.

“Yes,” he said. “But I don't even know where to begin.”

“Let's go to my room,” said Iroh. “I will tell you everything. We have begun a new life, so with a new start, let us have no secrets among ourselves.”

After filling another teapot, Zuko followed him to his room where they knelt down at the small table on which Iroh began preparing tea.

“Chiara was the only survivor of a Fire Nation attack against her village,” he started as he set up a flame underneath the teapot. “A child not much younger than my five year old nephew.” Zuko was surprised that his uncle had thought of him when he first saw her. “Her parents had been among those murdered all in the name of the great Fire Nation.”

“Why, Uncle? Why was her village attacked?”

“I sent a company of soldiers from a camp in the western Earth Kingdom to be garrisoned in the Pohuai Fortress. On their way, they discovered the village. The captain ordered every person who resisted to be put to death as well as their family. Every villager did resist, and everything was burned. I arrived too late to call off the attack, and as I was walking through the remains of the village, I found Chiara with her dead mother. She must have been hidden during the raid, otherwise she would have been killed. I felt compassion for her, an orphan left alone in this world, the only survivor of her village. Trusting no one but myself with her safety, I sent the soldiers away, and I traveled with her for a few days with the intent to leave her at the first village I came to. When we reached an Earth village, I walked her up to one of the homes and prepared to leave her, but then I made a decision I will never regret. I looked at her standing there alone and I could not resist bringing her home with me.”

Zuko was amazed to hear the story. In all the years they spent together, he had never questioned where she had come from. He remembered the first day they met, and their friendship was so instantaneous, he never gave her history much thought. He felt like they had always known each other, and he could not imagine his life without her in it. It was his father who had questioned her lineage which Azula had quickly picked up on and assumed she was from the Earth Kingdom. Even though Zuko knew it was probably true, it never mattered to him. The few times he tried to insult her were nothing more than fits of anger for which he was ashamed, but he truly did not care from where she came.

“Did you know she was a waterbender?”

“As we traveled towards the village, I stopped at a river to clean her up. She was black from the ash. She noticed blood on my arm and she healed the wound. It would be how Lu Ten discovered her ability years later.”

“So he knew too?”

“He did, but not at first. We were sparring and I accidentally cut his arm. When I returned from getting bandages, by the look on his face I knew what she had done. Lu Ten was, of course, shocked and angry. He was shocked that she was a waterbender and angry that I brought her into our home.”

Zuko was surprised to learn this because all his memories of Lu Ten and Chiara together were happy ones, and he never recalled any animosity between them.

“I offered him my knife and told him I would not stop him if he took her life.”

“You what?!” asked Zuko, shocked. “But, Uncle, what if he had done it?”

“I could make the same offer to you right now, Zuko, because I know you couldn't do it. Even if you hate her for who she is, I don't believe you could take her life. It was the same with Lu Ten. Chiara had been living with us for two years. She looked up to him, and he adored her. I knew he wouldn't do it, and he loved her just the same. In fact, there were times when I would take them to Ember Island, and she would impress us with her skills.”

“You let her waterbend on Ember Island?”

“When it was just the three of us,” he said. There was a sad tone in his voice as his mind filled with memories of Lu Ten.

“What about the Avatar?” asked Zuko. “She spent days with them. Do they know?”

“She assures me she told no one. Master Jeong Jeong would've been the only one who knew during that time.”

Zuko looked down as he tried to process everything. He thought about how much he loved her. He had known her for so long and loved her so much, he was overwhelmed by the news, but it did not change his feelings for her.

“So this is the real reason why you said I couldn't marry her,” said Zuko sadly, “because she's a waterbender?”

“It is true, though, that we cannot trace her lineage, at least not to the Fire Nation.”

“But none of that matters now, does it? We started a new life. I can take her as my wife?”

“If-if that is what you want...,” started Iroh.

“It is,” he said without hesitation. “She's who I've always wanted. I don't care where she came from.”

“Then you passed the test, Zuko,” Iroh said softly. “You have my blessing.”

“R-really?”

Iroh nodded. Zuko was excited, and he was so anxious to tell Chiara that he immediately stood up, but then he hesitated.

“Can I tell Chiara now?”

Iroh gently smiled. “Yes. You may tell her now.”

Zuko jumped up and quickly walked towards her room. He wondered what it might have been like for them had he known all these years, how they could have practiced together, fire against water. But then he realized they would not have been able to practice without others discovering her ability.

He stopped at her door and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and then he knocked.

“Can I come in?” he asked when she opened the door.

“Of course,” she said softly.

She stepped aside and he walked in.

“I meant what I said earlier,” he said. “I don't hate you, and I'm not upset or angry. I'm...I'm...I just can't believe I had no idea you were a waterbender. We've been best friends most of our lives, and I never knew.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize. I understand why you didn't say anything. It's best that you didn't,” he added softly.

“Should I not have said anything tonight?” she asked as she was beginning to regret showing him her ability.

“It's good that you told me—here, now.”

She was surprised by his calm disposition as she expected him to be angry or even distant.

“I don't care where you're from; I never did,” he said. “I love you. You know I've always loved you.”

Tears fell down her cheeks. It was one thing to come from another nation, but that she was a waterbender, she was sure he would resent her for it.

“It would be better if you didn't,” she said softly.

“Uncle said I should consider a wife. You're the only one I've ever considered.”

“I...I can't. I don't want to dishonor you...”

“You won't dishonor me, Chiara. I'm no longer Prince of the Fire Nation. Whom I choose to marry is now my choice, and I choose you.”

“You're still Fire Nation royalty. Changing your identity doesn't change who you truly are, and I refuse to bring dishonor to you.”

“My life in the Fire Nation is over. This is my life now. I've...accepted it.” He found the words difficult to speak.

“This won't be your life forever. Your heart still lies at home. You may think you've let go of it, but it will draw you back because it's who you are.”

“Uncle gave me his blessing. He never would have done that if he thought I had a chance to go back.” He went to the door. “Uncle!” he called.

Iroh entered the room.

“Tell her you give me your blessing,” said Zuko.

“Chiara, I've given Zuko my blessing to marry you if you accept.”

“But...his honor...”

“I've told you before you would not dishonor him or me,” said Iroh. “I have always thought you two should be together, but under our previous circumstances, it was not meant to be. Now, however, you are both free to join your future together.”

“Chiara,” said Zuko, “I love you.” He took her hand. “I want you to be my wife.”

More tears fell down her cheeks as she felt it was too good to be true. She looked at Iroh again, who smiled at her.

Her eyes moved back to Zuko's, the fire and excitement she saw in them as he anticipated her answer made her heart skip, and she was reminded of that bright-eyed Zuko she had missed.

She nodded. “I will.”

Zuko took her in his arms and embraced her tightly.

“We can have your wedding in the tea shop,” said Iroh excitedly. “It will be wonderful. When shall we plan the lucky day?”

“As soon as possible,” said Zuko as he released her.

“We have much planning,” said Iroh.

“Tomorrow?” asked Zuko.

“It is too soon,” said Iroh. “We will need flowers for the tea shop. You will need wedding bands and wedding clothes. Wait here...”

He disappeared.

Zuko looked at her.

“I can't believe this,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said. She tenderly caressed his face. “I never thought...” Tears filled her eyes. “I never thought you could be mine,” she said as the tears fell.

He reached up and softly brushed the tears from her cheek before leaning towards her and pressing his lips tightly against hers, and this time her mind and heart were in unison and she did not pull away until Iroh walked back in the room.

He held out a bag.

“What's this?” asked Zuko.

“A wedding gift. I have been saving for something special, and I can't think of anything more special than this. You can use this to take a few weeks off and start working on all those grandchildren you promised.”

Zuko and Chiara laughed, and then they hugged him.

“I just hope that goat gorilla injury doesn't prevent that,” said Zuko making Iroh and Chiara laugh.

* * *

They continued their routine living their lives quietly in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se while Iroh made the arrangements for their wedding. He was pleased to see Zuko the happiest he had seen him in years, and even Chiara found that he was more like that young Zuko she grew up with in the Caldera.

One afternoon at the tea shop, two and a half weeks after their formal engagement, Iroh left his business in the hands of his employees while he took Zuko and Chiara to his office in the back. There was a man present who was waiting for them and whom Zuko and Chiara recognized.

“You both remember Fire Sage Shyu from the Fire Temple on Crescent Island,” said Iroh.

Chiara bowed to him. “I'm honored to meet you again,” she said remembering him when they visited the Fire Temple before sailing to the Western Air Temple.

Shyu bowed in return. “It is good to see you again as well.”

“You helped the Avatar at the Fire Temple,” was all Zuko could manage to say as he felt the bitterness beginning to well up inside him.

“Yes, I did,” he answered.

“How did you get off the island?” he asked, trying to overcome his growing hostility.

“Commander Zhao arrested all the Fire Sages for treason. But...I was able to make my way to the Earth Kingdom,” he said not really giving him an explanation, though his eye contact with Iroh gave Chiara the impression that a certain Pai Sho tile might have been involved.

“He has been living in Ba Sing Se for some time,” said Iroh. “He will be presiding over your wedding.”

“I-I thought _you_ were going to do it,” said Zuko.

“I had planned on doing so had Fire Sage Shyu been unable.”

“This is great,” said Chiara. She hugged Iroh. “Thank you, Father.”

“There's more,” he said as she stepped back.

He pulled out a small box and opened it. Chiara gasped when she saw the two wedding rings. They were gold each embedded with a gem cut in the shape of a flame that looked like fire in the sunlight.

“Uncle, where did you get these?”

“What does it matter how I obtained my gift to you?” he said, refusing to divulge his secrets. “But I can tell you that they were made in the likeness of the rings of the royal family.”

“You've done so much for us already,” said Chiara. “This...this is too much.”

He embraced her. “It's not everyday I can give my only daughter a wedding.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” said Zuko as he wrapped his arms around them.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace of the Earth King, King Kuei had been entertaining three Kyoshi Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate that you guys take the time to write your thoughts on it.
> 
> I posted at the beginning that I quickly wrote most of this story a long time ago (some ending closure is still lacking) for my own entertainment which is why there is a lack of thorough detail and imagery. Lately, I've just been proofreading it for grammatical errors and typos before posting it pretty much as it had been hastily written. This is why I've been able to post chapters so quickly, even two at a time.  
> So, first, I apologize for any repetitive recaps in the story, including this chapter (between Iroh and Zuko). I wrote those so I could keep up with who knows what info as the story progresses as well as their reactions to learning it. (This occurs in later chapters too.)
> 
> And now that brings me to a “crossroads of not-so-much-destiny” that will be coming up in the story, and I'll let the majority rule.  
> In my current story there are about 5 chapters of, for lack of a better term—fluff—that start about 3 or 4 chapters from this point. It diverges from canon for a while, and rejoins later. It doesn't really add anything to the storyline that's absolutely necessary, but I originally wrote it so Zuko could: 1) learn more about Chiara's history that had been withheld from him, and 2) redeem himself from a very bad decision. It also serves as an antithesis to their difficult time of exile in the Earth Kingdom.  
> I can leave the fluff in, or I can streamline it by deleting those chapters and any references that come up later in the story...your call....


	40. Everything You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had any negatives pertaining to the fluff chapters, so that's the direction we'll be headed. They're still a few chapters away, but deleting them would've required some adjustments to these next couple of chapters.

The day before the wedding, Chiara was helping in the tea shop since they would be closing early to prepare it for the ceremony. While working in the kitchen making tea, Zuko stood off to the side watching her. As he stared at her, he realized how lucky he was that by the following afternoon she would be his wife. He had always expected it to happen one day despite being told it was impossible, but when did that ever stop him from trying. And now it _was_ possible, and soon it would be real and forever, and he could not wait. Unfortunately, his contentment was not without worry. His father's words echoed in his head, _you were lucky to be born_. He felt his life had been filled with failures: failure to live up to his father's standards as a firebender; failure to be strong like Azula; failure to capture the Avatar. Maybe this happiness was just a dream. Perhaps he never made it out from beneath Lake Laogai, and he was currently a prisoner of the Dai Li and just hallucinating a better reality where he could accomplish the impossible. He wondered if he would wake up in a cell the next morning unable to make it to his own wedding or even return to the dream from which he did not want to wake.

He walked up to her and took her hand in his. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Just trying to figure out if this is real.”

“If it's not, I hope we don't wake up,” she said.

He kissed her again.

“No fondling my tea maker,” said Iroh as he entered the kitchen.

They started laughing.

“Kissing my fiancee can hardly be considered fondling your tea maker,” said Zuko.

“Go,” said Iroh shooing him out of the kitchen. “Serve the customers.”

Chiara was still giggling.

“I haven't seen him so happy since before his banishment,” said Iroh thoughtfully.

She smiled at him. “I've been thinking the same thing lately.”

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Zuko was up early just as the sun was sending its rays towards the balcony where he sat quietly meditating. It was part of his daily routine, but this day he found focusing especially difficult. Iroh joined him while Chiara was making his breakfast. She and Zuko had opted for a lighter breakfast, and she had been up before the sun making banana bread. They never found it as good as her ash banana bread, but the Fire Nation fruit was impossible to get in Ba Sing Se, so they settled for regular bananas. When the men were finished with their morning meditation, they knelt around the table that Chiara had set for them.

“You two are quite quiet this morning,” said Iroh as they ate. “Are you nervous?”

“We might be less nervous if you hadn't invited so many people,” said Zuko.

“It's a joyous occasion. It should be celebrated.”

“But if someone sees the ribbon ceremony, they might get suspicious,” said Chiara.

“No one will see it,” Iroh assured them. “You will be far enough away from the guests that no one will notice. And I will stand behind you and block their view just in case.”

After breakfast as Chiara began cleaning the kitchen, there was a knock at the door that Iroh answered.

“Welcome, Lady Taya,” greeted Iroh.

Taya was an older widow who had been daily patronizing the tea shop since it opened, and whom Chiara had secretly suspected might have her eyes on Iroh. She was more than willing to help when Iroh had asked her to assist Chiara and escort her to the tea shop for the ceremony.

“Ooh, such a handsome father-of-the-bride,” she said as Chiara quietly giggled.

Iroh blushed as Taya walked into the apartment.

“Why is the bride-to-be working in the kitchen on her wedding day?” she asked, sounding appalled.

“Hello, Lady Taya,” said Chiara as she bowed. “I can't leave the kitchen a mess.”

“Mushi, you need to hire help. She shouldn't be doing this.”

“Yeah, good luck with trying to stop her,” said Zuko as he walked by going to his room.

“I appreciate your help with my daughter today, Lady Taya,” said Iroh.

“Well, it's such a joyous occasion. I'm happy to help.”

Iroh turned towards Zuko's room. “Hurry, Lee,” he called. “We must go. There's still much to do at the shop.”

“I'm coming,” said Zuko.

Iroh kissed Chiara on the cheek. “We will see you soon.”

“Yes, Father.”

As Zuko walked out of his room, Iroh started pulling him towards the door.

“Wait. I'd like to kiss my fiancee goodbye,” he said pulling back.

“There'll be plenty of time for that later, Lee,” said Taya. “Go, go.”

Chiara ran up to him before they could rush him out the door, and he quickly leaned towards her and kissed her.

* * *

After making sure everything was in order at the tea shop, from the decorations to the food, Iroh remained with Zuko who was feeling nervous as they waited for Chiara to arrive.

“What if she's been kidnapped?” asked Zuko who was pacing anxiously in the kitchen.

“She will be here,” said Iroh. “Women like to make men wait.”

“Chiara's never late. She's always here when she says she'll be here.” He suddenly stopped and looked at Iroh. “What if she's changed her mind?”

Iroh started chuckling. “I'm sure you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Lady Taya won't let her leave the apartment without making sure she's perfect.”

“She's already perfect. All she has to do is be here.”

One of the employees walked into the kitchen. “Sir, the carriage is out front.”

Zuko's eyes grew wide, and he could not understand why he was feeling even more nervous now that she had arrived.

“Come on, Nephew,” said Iroh as Zuko was brushing off his clothes. They left the kitchen. “Stand over there by Shyu.”

Zuko stood where he directed him while he went outside to greet the ladies.

“Oh, Chiara,” he said as he took her hand to help her out of the carriage, “you are the most beautiful woman. Zuko is very lucky to have such a treasure.” He offered his other hand to Taya helping her out of the carriage. “Thank you again, Lady Taya, for assisting my daughter,” he said.

“My pleasure, Mushi.”

Iroh placed Chiara's hand on his arm and led her into the tea shop towards where Zuko stood waiting for her. He was stunned by her beauty. She wore a beautiful layered anarkali of pale green which contrasted with the long dark locks that flowed from beneath her sheer veil. Her diadem was around her head again instead of her neck, and he felt she looked like a goddess as she glided towards him. As he watched her approach he felt that being crowned Fire Lord could not surpass that moment. Iroh walked her up to Zuko, took her left hand, and placed it in his.

“I am placing my most treasured gift in your hand,” Iroh said to him.

Zuko was wearing a similar color of pale green, but Chiara's eyes were drawn to his bright, golden eyes, a sea of fire which had always captivated her heart. As he looked down into her own, he felt he could swim forever in those seas of deep green which had enslaved his heart since the first day. He did not even care that it was not the elaborate Fire Nation wedding ceremony they would have had were he still Crown Prince. He would have been completely content just to exchange their vows without any ceremony, though he was impressed that Iroh managed to provide a Fire Sage, royal wedding rings, and even the ribbon and candle rituals. Chiara had never imagined any of this to be possible, and for her it felt like a dream from which she did not wish to wake.

Fire Sage Shyu stood before the two of them as they faced each other. He took a thin deep red ribbon and he wrapped it around Zuko's left wrist spiraled it over his hand as it still held Chiara's and then wound it around her wrist. He looked at Zuko and nodded.

Zuko gazed into her eyes. “Chiara...,” he started so softly that none of the guests heard her name. “...I take you for my wife,” he spoke in a normal tone. “And I, Zuko...” He spoke his name softly. “...am your husband, and it will be my duty to protect, cherish, and honor you until death.”

Shyu gently nodded at Chiara whose eyes never moved from Zuko's.

“Zuko...,” she started softly. “...I take you for my husband. And I, Chiara, am your wife, and it will be my duty to protect, cherish, and honor you until death.”

After exchanging their vows, Shyu touched the ribbon beneath Zuko's wrist setting it aflame, and as the spark was passing quickly over it around his wrist and hand, then around hers, it was turning from its deep red to gold.

Shyu now held their rings. “May those who wear these rings keep faithful unto their spouse, and may they ever live in mutual love.”

He held his hand out to Zuko who took his ring and placed it on Chiara's ring finger on her left hand. “With this ring I take you for my wife; this gold I give to you; with my body I worship you; and with all my worldly goods I endow you.”

Shyu held Chiara's ring out to her, and she took it and placed it on Zuko's finger.

“With this ring I take you for my husband; this gold I give to you; with my body I worship you; and with all my worldly goods I endow you.”

Shyu removed the gold ribbon from their joined hands, and he turned to the three candles sitting on a table behind him. Zuko took Chiara's right hand in his left and escorted her to the table. Prior to the ceremony, Zuko secretly lit his smaller candle with his own fire. If there had not been any Earth Kingdom witnesses, he would have held his own flame, but instead, both of them picked up a small candle and joined the two flames together lighting the larger candle.

“And the two flames shall become one,” said Shyu softly.

* * *

After the ceremony, they celebrated in the tea shop. It had been the first time Zuko and Chiara had danced together since they were children in the Fire Nation. As Iroh stood and watched them, it brought deep joy to his heart to see the peace and happiness in their faces after so much pain and struggle.

Late into the celebration, a man entered the shop and handed Iroh a scroll. “A message from the royal palace.”

Iroh read it. “I...I can't believe it.”

“What is it, Uncle?” asked Zuko as he and Chiara walked over to him.

“Great news. We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!”

Chiara hugged him. “That's great.”

“This may be too much to ask,” started Iroh, “but it's requesting the family, and it would mean so much to me if you both would be present with me for this great occasion.”

“When is it?” asked Zuko.

“Tomorrow,” he answered. “But I'm-I'm sure the king will understand if you do not wish to go...”

“Of course we'll go,” said Chiara as she looked up at Zuko.

He nodded. “We can postpone our vacation for a day,” he said.

They continued celebrating late into the night, and after everyone had left, they closed the shop, and Zuko and Chiara remained with Iroh and helped clean up.

* * *

The next day, Iroh, Zuko, and Chiara stepped out of the carriage at the Earth King's palace.

“Many times I imagined myself here,” said Iroh, “at the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing.”

“It sure is, Uncle.”

After they were taken inside, they waited awhile in an empty room. Iroh began pouring some tea.

“What's taking so long?” asked Zuko.

“Maybe the Earth King overslept?” asked Iroh.

Just then the Dai Li entered and surrounded them.

“Something's not right,” whispered Zuko.

“It's tea time,” said Azula as she stood before them.

Zuko and Chiara quickly stood up.

“Azula,” said Zuko.

“Have you met the Dai Li?” she asked. “They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's so... _firebender_. I just love it.”

Iroh, now standing, calmly picked up a cup of tea. “Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon of the West'?” he asked conversationally.

“I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle,” said Azula in a bored tone.

“It's more of a demonstration really,” he said pleasantly.

He took a sip of tea, and Zuko and Chiara smiled at each other knowing what was coming. Iroh immediately pulled Chiara behind him as Zuko followed, and they both ducked as Iroh spit fire at the Dai Li that surrounded them. Zuko then blasted a hole through the wall and pulled Chiara with him as Iroh followed still spitting fire. They turned a corner avoiding an attack from the Dai Li, and then Iroh shot lightning through the wall. Jumping, he landed on a topiary, and Zuko and Chiara stopped.

“Go,” he said.

She jumped down next to Iroh and then looked up waiting for Zuko. He looked down at them.

“Come on,” called Iroh. “You'll be fine.”

“No,” said Zuko. “I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula.”

“No!” cried Chiara.

He disappeared, so Chiara jumped up to run back into the palace, but Iroh grabbed her.

“You can't, Chiara.” He pulled her with him. “I have an idea.”

Meanwhile, Zuko stood before Azula.

“You're so dramatic,” she said. “What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?”

“Yes,” he said. “I challenge you.”

“No thanks,” she said lightly.

Zuko stepped back raising fire that he sent towards her, but Azula just stood there unfazed by his attack as the Dai Li raised a section of the floor to deflect it. They sent their rock gloves towards Zuko restraining him as Azula turned and walked away. Then they threw him down into the Crystal Catacombs where he saw Katara.

“Zuko,” she said surprised, but then she felt angry.

He looked up at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh managed to capture one of the Dai Li agents with Chiara's help, and they took him to a large Upper Ring house.

“Why are we here?” she asked Iroh as they set the tied agent on the porch.

She began tightening the knots of their prisoner's bindings.

“A friend of yours may be able to help us,” said Iroh as he was knocking on the door.

She was puzzled and was wondering about whom he could be talking when Toph opened the door.

“Glad to see you're okay,” said Toph.

“We need your help,” he said.

Aang and Sokka simultaneously yelled out when they saw him.

“You guys know each other?” Aang asked them.

“I met him in the woods once and knocked him down,” said Toph. “Then he gave me tea and some very good advice.”

“May I come in?” asked Iroh.

Toph nodded. Iroh entered and Chiara entered behind him.

“Chiara,” said Aang surprised to see her.

She bowed, surprised, but happy to see him. “Avatar Aang, it's good to see you and Sokka again.”

“Beautiful mystery girl,” said Sokka.

“You are speaking about my daughter,” said Iroh deeply.

Sokka's eyes got wide. “She's...she's _your_ daughter?”

“So you weren't traveling alone,” said Toph.

“This is Lady Chiara,” said Iroh to Toph. “The Daughter of the Dragon of the West,” he added proudly.

Chiara saw Toph and she knelt down on the floor before her and traced an Earth Kingdom greeting on the floor.

“The General said he had enjoyed some interesting company while I was hunting. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Toph smiled, but was stunned by her greeting on the floor, and she greeted her back. “Toph Beifong.”

“The Beifongs of Gaoling?” asked Chiara.

“Uh...yes,” said Toph now stunned by Chiara's knowledge. “How did you know?”

“I thought everyone knew of the Beifong Family.”

“Okay, I think we're going to get along great,” said Toph.

“Not to rush the pleasantries,” started Iroh, “but Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.”

“She must have Katara,” said Aang.

“Lady Katara's missing?” asked Chiara.

“Yes,” he answered.

“She has captured my nephew as well,” said Iroh.

“Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko,” said Aang.

“Whoa there,” interrupted Sokka. “You lost me at 'Zuko.'”

“I know how you must feel about my nephew,” said Iroh. “But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him.”

“Good inside him isn't enough,” said Sokka. “Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?”

“Katara's in trouble,” said Aang. “All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance.”

Sokka nodded.

“We brought someone along who might be able to help us,” said Iroh as he walked to the door and opened it.

They stepped outside and Toph immediately earthbended rocks around the Dai Li agent and Iroh removed his gag.

“Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup,” he spoke quickly. “They're going to overthrow the Earth King.”

“My sister!” said Sokka pointing his machete at him. “Where are they keeping Katara?”

“In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace,” he answered.

“Let's go,” said Aang.

They followed him to Appa whom Chiara was happy to see reunited with Aang.

* * *

In the Crystal Catacombs, Zuko was sitting with his back to Katara.

“Why did they throw you in here?” she asked him as she paced angrily. “Oh, wait, let me guess, it's a trap, so that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches.”

Zuko ignored her.

“You're a terrible person, you know that?” she went on. “I don't understand how Chiara can stand you. She's nothing like anyone from the Fire Nation. But you...always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood. You'd probably betray Chiara if it meant capturing Aang.”

“You don't know what you're talking about,” said Zuko.

“I don't?! How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally.” Tears filled her eyes and began falling. “The Fire Nation took my mother away from me,” she said sadly.

“I'm sorry,” said Zuko.

Katara was crying.

“That's something we have in common,” he said.

She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, and then she stood up.

“Chiara too,” he said softly. “She lost her family because of the war."

* * *

Back above ground, the others had arrived at Old Ba Sing Se. After jumping off Appa's back, Toph began feeling the ground.

“Well, what do you know,” she said. “There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep.”

She opened up a tunnel.

“We should split up,” said Sokka. “Aang, you go with Iroh and Chiara to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense...,” he added to Iroh.

“None taken,” he shrugged.

“And I'll go with Toph to the Earth King to warn about Azula's coup,” he continued.

Iroh, Chiara, and Aang went underground as the Avatar earthbended the rocks to form a tunnel and Iroh held a flame providing light.

“So,” said Aang to Iroh, “Toph thinks you give pretty good advice...and great tea.”

“The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?”

Aang moved some more rocks. “Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't.”

Chiara suspected he was speaking of Katara.

“Perfection and power are overrated,” said Iroh. “I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love.”

“Being the Avatar didn't stop Roku from marrying Ta Min,” said Chiara. “He was very powerful and was able to master the Avatar State.”

Aang thought about it and realized she was right, but he was still worried about his own ability.

“But what happens if I can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?”

“I don't know the answer,” said Iroh. “Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving...” Just then Aang broke through to a large cavern. “...you will come to a better place.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara was feeling sympathetic towards Zuko.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you before,” she said sincerely.

“It doesn't matter,” he said.

“It's just that, for so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.”

“My face,” said Zuko as he touched his scar. “I see.”

“No, no, that's-that's not what I meant.”

“It's okay,” he said. “I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever, but lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never free of my mark.”

“Maybe you could be free of it,” she said.

“What?” he asked looking up.

“I have healing abilities.”

“It's a scar. It can't be healed.”

She pulled out a vial from around her neck. “This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important.” She stood before him. “I don't know if it would work, but...”

She touched his scar, looking at it. Suddenly, the ground trembled and there was a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Katara saw Aang.

“Aang!” she said.

She ran over to him and hugged him. Aang looked at Zuko angrily, and then Chiara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck as he wrapped his around her waist holding her, and Iroh wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Aang,” said Katara, “I knew you would come.”

“Uncle,” said Zuko as they released him, “I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?”

“Saving you, that's what,” snapped Aang.

“Grrr...,” growled Zuko as he tried to leap at Aang, but Iroh and Chiara held him back.

“Zuko,” said Iroh, “it's time we talked.” He looked at Aang. “Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you.”

As Iroh was talking to Aang, Chiara looked up at Zuko. “Are you okay? Did Azula hurt you?” she asked him.

“No,” he said.

After Aang and Katara left, Iroh turned back to them.

“Why, Uncle?” Zuko asked him softly.

“You are not the man you used to be, Zuko,” said Iroh. “You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good.”

The ground suddenly shook again as crystals rose up surrounding Iroh and Chiara and trapping them. Zuko took a defensive stance as the Dai Li approached them.

“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle and Chiara,” said Azula, “but Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?”

“Release them immediately!” demanded Zuko.

“It's not too late for you, Zuko,” said Azula. “You can still redeem yourself.”

“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you,” said Iroh.

“Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?” said Azula.

“Don't listen to her, Prince Zuko,” begged Chiara.

“I need you, Zuko,” said Azula. “I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back, you will have father's love, you will have everything you want.”

Her promise swirled around in his mind, _everything you want_.

“Zuko,” said Iroh, “I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.”

“You're free to choose,” said Azula.

She motioned the Dai Li to leave and she started walking away. Zuko stood impassive. Everything he had been working for was being promised to him. All of the impossible was becoming possible. Chiara was already his wife; why could he not have everything else too? Maybe his luck was changing.

“Prince Zuko, don't trust her,” said Chiara as she struggled to break free from the crystals. “Azula always lies.”

“But...but what if she's not lying now,” he said contemplating the promises. He thought about the last time Azula attacked them on the ship, but now she walked away. “My honor, my father...”

Chiara's heart sank as she realized he was falling for Azula's promises again.

“She's never been on your side,” she said. “You can't trust her.”

“Zuko, think of your _new_ family,” said Iroh in a deep whisper. “If they find out, they will execute her.”

Zuko was going over everything in his head.

“Please, Prince Zuko,” said Chiara, “ _I_ need you.”

They were already married. There would be no reason he could not be prince _and_ keep his wife. Chiara had hidden her ability for years, so he thought no one needed to know she was Water Tribe.

“I love you,” he said to Chiara. He tenderly kissed her, and then his eyes locked onto hers. “Our destiny lies in the Fire Nation.”

“Please don't go,” she pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks.

He caressed her face, and then he took off into the other chamber where Azula was fighting Aang and Katara.

“Zuko, no!” yelled Iroh.

Iroh and Chiara continued struggling to break free from the crystals. After a great deal of effort, Iroh was able to get out and he helped free Chiara.

“I want you to get out of here,” he said. “Go with the Avatar's friends.”

“I don't want to leave you.”

“You must go, Chiara. There are too many to fight. Stay with the Avatar.”

She looked at him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Iroh could hear the battle as he ran through the tunnels, and when he finally reached the cavern he saw Azula and Zuko approaching Katara who was holding the Avatar's lifeless body. He sent a wall of flames between them, and then jumping down he stood protectively in front of Katara.

“You've got to get out of here,” he said to her. “I'll hold them off as long as I can.”

Iroh shot fire at the enemies while Katara escaped with Aang out of the catacombs. The Dai Li attacked him, but suddenly a flood of water came from behind them and froze their feet to the ground as Chiara came in on the water. As she passed between Zuko and Azula, she froze Azula but not Zuko.

“You traitor!” Azula yelled at her.

Zuko was stunned. He could not move as he was full of mixed emotions. Azula began sending fire blasts at her, but she formed a shield to protect herself and Iroh when Azula attacked him as well. Azula then quickly melted the Dai Li who started earthbending against Iroh and Chiara. Iroh wanted to focus on Azula because he knew she would go after Chiara, but the Dai Li were sending missiles towards him, so he tried fighting them all.

“Zuko!” yelled Azula. “Stop her!”

Zuko stood watching the fight, but he could not move against her. She sent ice over Azula and then over the feet of the Dai Li, but she never attacked Zuko. She threw ice missiles that slowed down the Dai Li attacks and even knocked several of them down. She ran towards Iroh, but Azula had broken free of her ice cage and started sending fire blasts at her despite Zuko being between them now. Chiara sent up an ice shield against her attack, but she raised it between Azula and Zuko so as to protect him too. He was amazed by her skill. The small, delicate, and beautiful demonstration of her waterbending she gave him the day he discovered she was a waterbender was nothing like the fierce attacks and powerful defenses she was using now to protect Iroh and him.

“Still protecting Zuko?” said Azula. “Only now as a Water tramp.”

Chiara drew up a water spout that wrapped around Azula pulling her to the ground.

“Zuko!” yelled Azula, completely soaked and looking deranged. “Do something!”

He reared back and drew up a flame. He had no intention of attacking his wife though, and down deep he was impressed by her skill. He had no idea she had been so well trained.

Despite the fire in his hand, Chiara did not raise a defense against him. Azula stood up drenched, and she started sending blasts at her again. Chiara continued countering them and then she threw balls of ice towards Azula as she took the offensive. Azula countered them with fire blasts, but as Chiara threw ice missile after ice missile, Azula could not keep up and was eventually hit by one, but it did not stop her as she continued blocking with fire causing the cavern to fill up with steam. There were too many for Chiara and Iroh, and they had both known going in that it would be a losing fight. The Dai Li had finally subdued Iroh, but Chiara continued fighting and raising a shield against any attacks by Azula and the Dai Li. She sent another wave of water over all of the Dai Li which she froze, and then she froze Azula again.

“Zuko!” yelled Azula who began breaking free of her ice. “Stop that traitor!”

“Zuko, don't touch her!” yelled Iroh trapped in the rock.

Chiara ran towards Iroh, but she did not know how to free him. She forced water between the rocks and turned it to ice hoping to crack his cage.

“Just throw it!!” Azula ordered Zuko as she was still trying to free herself from the ice. “She lied to you. She's been lying to you. She's been living in the Fire Nation as a traitorous spy.”

“Run, Chiara,” said Iroh. “You can still escape.”

“Not without you,” she said, desperately trying to free him.

Azula broke free and quickly sent fire towards the feet of the Dai Li to melt the ice, and then she quickly threw a blast towards Iroh and Chiara, but Chiara, refusing to leave him, moved in front of him to protect him and she was struck in the arm and was knocked back.

“Chiara!” yelled Iroh.

She threw a shield up to protect him and then shielded herself from another blast. She began bombarding Azula with ice again. Drawing up another water spout, she sent it towards Azula who avoided it, and raising her arms a huge wave went crashing toward all of the them. The wave was powerful enough that it pushed the Dai Li and Azula towards the back wall of the cavern, but Zuko was amazed that he emerged from the wave dry and in the same place, though his small flame had gone out. The wave crashed against the wall, but as soon as the Dai Li and Azula regained their footing, they began attacking her.

“Take her out!” demanded Azula, angry that they could not seem to defeat her.

Zuko could not attack her, but suddenly a fire blast shot past him and struck Chiara knocking her down again.

“Chiara!!” yelled Iroh as he continued struggling to break free.

She had been weakened by the blast and knew she could not fight them all on her own and rescue Iroh, but she refused to leave him. She began crawling towards him, but the Dai Li drew rock over her hands pinning her to the ground. She kept her head down to hide the tears flowing down her face; her dark hair was flowing all around her. Zuko looked upon his wife; he loved her, but he felt lost and confused about his destiny.

Azula angrily walked over to Chiara as blue flames danced between her finger, and she drew back to strike.

“Azula! No!!” yelled Iroh. “Zuko, don't let her do this!”

Zuko grabbed Azula's arm before she could strike. “I'm not going to let you kill her, Azula.”

“Fine,” said Azula. “It'll be much more fun taking her back to the Fire Nation...both of them. I can't wait to see what's in store for Uncle for harboring a Water Nation spy right under the Fire Lord's nose.”

Her words caused Zuko even more worry.

“Take them away,” ordered Azula.

As the Dai Li approached the two prisoners, Azula pulled Zuko away suspecting he might have second thoughts on his decision.

“Let's go, Brother.”

She was frustrated at her dripping clothes, and she glared at his seeing that they were dry except around his feet where they were still walking in water. Zuko was in a daze as he walked along side his sister, his mind jumping from thought to thought. He would be returning to the Fire Nation after years away from home. The Avatar was dead. He betrayed his wife and his uncle, though it was unintentional. He thought he could have it all, his life in the Fire Nation _and_ his wife, and it might have worked if she had not tried to rescue Iroh; no one would have known she was a waterbender. Maybe his luck was not changing after all.

“So the tramp's a waterbender,” said Azula. She looked at Zuko. “How long have you known?”

“I just found out recently,” he said looking down.

She studied him for a moment wondering if he was telling the truth.

“How did you find out?” she asked.

“She showed me.”

“Where'd Uncle find the little peasant?”

“Her village had been slaughtered. She was the only survivor.”

“He dared to bring a waterbender into the Fire Nation,” she hissed.

“He said he forbade her to waterbend.”

Azula let out a laugh. “ _Forbade her_? I don't think so. Those moves back there were not from some untrained amateur. That _savage_ has had a master.”

Zuko realized Azula was right. It was clear Chiara had been trained and he had had no idea.

“So all these years you really didn't know what she was, and you grew up with her...,” she said accusingly.

“So did you,” he snapped. “Did _you_ know?”

“She was on your ship with you for three years, and you never figured out she could waterbend?”

“No one figured it out, Azula,” said Zuko. “Except Uncle,” he added softly.

“It makes perfect sense,” she said. “Uncle raises her in the Fire Nation so he can usurp the throne with the help of the Water Tribe.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” he argued. “Uncle brought her home before Grandfather died. Why would he need to usurp the throne?”

“He used her to fight against us and help the Avatar. He's still a traitor to our Nation.”

Zuko sighed to himself feeling overwhelming guilt for his actions.

As Azula and Zuko were returning to the Earth King's palace, the Dai Li handed Iroh and Chiara over to Fire Nation soldiers who took them to the brig on a ship that was headed to the Fire Nation.


	41. Return to the Fire Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending of that chapter sucked, but Zuko didn't have any intention of leaving or betraying his wife or uncle. For him it was “get the Avatar, get my honor back, we go home together and live happily ever after.” And even though Chiara begged him not to follow Azula, it wasn't too much of a shock to her that he did. She went into the relationship knowing his loyalty to the Fire Nation and his desire for honor. It was mentioned in the chapter before with a tweaked Godfather III moment: "You may think you've let go of it, but it will draw you back because it's who you are." But it seemed like he finally settled down and was ready to live a quiet life in Ba Sing Se, so she took the chance.  
> But Zuko, always ready to return to the Fire Nation, chose to follow Azula. And his betrayal wasn't joining Azula, but it was watching Iroh and Chiara fight while he stood back and did nothing to help them.  
> Some other possible scenarios:  
> If Zuko had joined Iroh and Chiara, they could have won the battle, but by now, Ba Sing Se has been conquered by the Fire Nation, and all three would eventually end up in prison and/or executed.  
> If Iroh and Chiara had stayed out of the fight, the story would have gone in a different direction. This is what Zuko was actually expecting.  
> If Chiara had gone with the Avatar, that would make an interesting alternate of an alternate story.  
> When she made the decision to stay and aid Iroh, her biggest mistake was revealing that she's a waterbender to Azula. This is what really ruined Zuko's plans. He might've been able to salvage the situation had it only been Iroh attacking, or even Chiara attacking without waterbending in which she would've been defeated quickly, but as soon as she revealed what she could do, that made her and Iroh's situation worse.

* * *

The guard led Iroh into a cell in the ship's prison, and after he stepped out, another guard led Chiara into the same cell.

“Since you betrayed your own nation for this filth, you can stay together,” he said. He pushed Chiara against the wall with his hand on her throat. “Is the Daughter of the Dragon of the West going to spit fire at me?” he laughed.

Suddenly, Iroh rammed into the guard with his shoulder forcing him into the bars. The other guard tried to enter the cell, but Iroh kicked the door shut before again ramming the guard inside into the wall now. The other guard entered, but Chiara stood in front of him to block him from Iroh. The guard grabbed hold of her, spun her around, and put a knife to her throat.

“I will kill her now,” he threatened.

Iroh stopped and turned towards them. The guard behind him stood up and hit him in the back causing him to fall to his knees and then raised his hand as he produced a fire whip. The guard holding Chiara let her go, and she immediately knelt down by Iroh and caught part of the whip as it lashed him. Iroh felt angry that the guard struck her too.

“Chiara, stop,” he said.

He went to stand up to attack the guard again.

“Let's just leave them here to rot,” said one guard to the other as he quickly exited the cell before Iroh could get up.

They locked the door and left while Chiara helped Iroh to the cot.

“You should not have defended me,” he said.

“They were too cruel to you.”

“You can heal my wounds, but you will not be able to heal your own,” he said.

“Does it even matter now?”

She knelt down on the floor next to him and looked over his wounds.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“It's not you who should be sorry. I-I thought he had changed.”

She put her face in her hands and began crying as she thought about Iroh's fate and Zuko's actions.

“Chiara...,” he said, his heart broken over her sadness.

She looked up and began waterbending the tears in her hand, and she used them to heal his bruises and other wounds he sustained during the battle.

“I wish I could hug you right now,” he said as she finished healing him.

He could not move his arms as his wrists were chained against his chest. Chiara, whose wrists were just shackled, leaned against his legs and rested her head against his knee.

After a long time of contemplating whether he should tell her about Aang, he finally decided to do so. “The Avatar is dead,” he said softly.

“What?” she said looking up at him.

“I was too late in the catacombs; Azula struck him with lightning while he was in the Avatar state.”

“No,” she cried softly. “Not Aang...”

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Iroh felt guilty for breaking the news to her, but he knew she needed to know. Chiara's heart was broken even more feeling there was no hope left.

* * *

Back at the Earth king's palace, Azula was sitting on the throne while Zuko stood by her side.

“We've done it, Zuko,” said Azula. “It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se.”

“I betrayed Uncle and Chiara,” he said softly.

“No, they betrayed you.” She stood up. “Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero.”

“But I don't have the Avatar. What if father doesn't restore my honor?”

“He doesn't need to, Zuko,” she said placing her hand on his shoulder. “Today, you restored your own honor.”

He did not feel honorable. His heart felt broken as he thought about Chiara. He had hoped to have his honor and his place as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation with Chiara by his side. Now, however, everyone would know that she was a waterbender, and he knew his father would only see her as an enemy of the nation.

* * *

Iroh and Chiara were taken to the Fire Nation where they were imprisoned in separate cells in the Capital City Prison.

Before leaving Ba Sing Se, Zuko returned to their Upper Ring apartment. While he was packing a bag, there was a knock at the door. He picked up his dao swords and carefully opened the door to see Fire Sage Shyu standing there.

“I've come to speak to Iroh,” he said.

“He's not here,” said Zuko.

“He's not in the tea shop, is he? I just came from there, and it's closed.”

“Look,” started Zuko in a low voice, “you need to get out of Ba Sing Se. It's not safe here anymore.”

“That's what I wanted to speak to him about.”

“He already knows. Just leave the city.”

“And go where?” asked Shyu.

Zuko did not know how to answer him, but after Shyu left, he walked into Chiara's room. Just like her cabin on his ship, it could have been unoccupied. When he sat down on her bed, he looked down as the guilt weighed heavily on him. His eyes caught sight of her ring on his hand, the ring she placed on his finger on their wedding day after they promised to protect, cherish, and honor each other. He did not think his heart could sink any lower. He removed her ring.

* * *

Soon he was on his way back to the Fire Nation, arriving the day after Iroh and Chiara. Despite him being home and the welcome he received, his thoughts were preoccupied with worry over Chiara and Iroh.

Arriving at the palace, he walked into his bedroom for the first time in years; he looked around remembering the last time he stood there wondering when he would return, and now he was back. Nothing had changed; nothing but him. He placed the bag he was carrying on his bed, and opening it he pulled out a small rolled up canvas wrapped with their gold wedding ribbon. He unraveled the ribbon and opened the canvas and stared at the image of him and Chiara on their wedding day. He delicately ran his fingers over her image, and then he rolled it up and hid it away. Out of his pocket he pulled the green crystal she had given him on her return from the Earth Kingdom years ago. Holding it in his hand, he realized it was the only thing he managed to keep over the years. He left the Fire Nation with it, and he returned with it. He had lost everything else during his exile, most of it gone up in flames aboard his ship, except for the only two people who truly cared for him; those he lost due to his own inaction. He walked over to the window and held the crystal up in the sunlight causing it to glow, and as he looked at it, he could see his scar reflecting in it, the scar that should have been worse over his eye that should have been blind. He placed the crystal down on the ledge returning it to the spot where he kept it before his banishment. His eyes were drawn out the window to the palace pond in the distance. He turned and left his room, and went out to sit by the pond where he threw bread to the turtle ducks and sat lost in his thoughts of Chiara, thinking about the first day they met. When Azula spotted him out there, she walked up to him.

“You seem so downcast,” she said. “Are you still thinking about that Water tramp?”

Zuko felt angry by her insult, but he did not want her to know what he was thinking. “I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished.”

“So what?”

“So, I didn't capture the Avatar,” he said.

“Who cares? The Avatar is dead...unless you think he somehow miraculously survived.”

Suddenly an image of the Crystal Catacombs flashed before Zuko's eyes. Among his worried thoughts, he had completely forgotten about Katara and her spirit water.

“No,” he said. “There's no way he could have survived.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

“Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about,” she said before walking away.

* * *

Later, Zuko was called to meet with the Fire Lord. He approached the throne room stopping to take a deep breath before separating the curtains. He could see the silhouette of his father behind the wall of flames. He entered the room walking towards the throne, and then he bowed down before Ozai.

“You've been away for a long time,” said his father. “I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son.” He stood up and walked towards Zuko. “Welcome home.” He walked in front of him. “I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right think and captured the traitor and his spy.”

Zuko bit his tongue as he felt his anger rise from his father's words. Ozai now walked behind Zuko.

“And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment: you slay the Avatar.”

Zuko was shocked. “What did you hear?”

“Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed at your power and ferocity at the moment of truth.”

* * *

That night, Zuko entered Azula's bedroom while she was sleeping.

“Why'd you do it?” he asked.

“You're going to have to be a little more specific,” she said.

“Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?”

“Can't this wait until the morning?”

“It can't.”

She sighed and opened her eyes. “Fine,” she said before sitting up. “You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar, I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about.”

“But why?”

She started getting out of bed. “Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory.”

“You're lying,” he said.

“If you say so.”

“You have another motive for doing this; I just haven't figured out what it is.”

“Please, Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?” She stood close to him. “Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself, that was impossible.” Zuko started walking out. “Sleep well, Zuzu.”

* * *

Early the next day, Zuko walked into the prison. He was anxious to see Chiara, but he decided to visit Iroh first.

“Uncle,” he said after enter the cell. Iroh's head was down. “It's me.”

Iroh turned his back to him and faced the wall. Zuko felt offended by his cold shoulder.

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” he said. “We could've returned together. You could've been a hero. Chiara...Chiara wouldn't have used her power to help you. No one would know and she wouldn't be locked in this prison.”

Iroh turned away from him even more which further angered Zuko.

“You have no right to judge me, Uncle,” said Zuko. “I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me.”

Iroh remained silent.

“You're not going to say anything?”

In anger Zuko kicked a small stool and destroyed it with fire.

“You're a crazy old man! You're crazy! And if you weren't in jail you'd be sleeping in a gutter!” he yelled angrily.

Zuko stormed out and stood in the hall steaming. He wanted to leave the prison, but he could not bring himself to leave without seeing Chiara, so he walked to her cell. Approaching the bars that separated them, he saw her kneeling on the floor leaning against the wall as her long dark locks flowed around her. He felt a mixture of emotions: love, anger, regret. He could not help but love her as he had always done. He was angry that she was shackled in prison, and he regretted that he did nothing to help her escape.

“Chiara,” he said.

She looked up at him.

“Chiara, I'm sorry.”

She said nothing but looked back down. He wondered if she was going to ignore him as Iroh did.

“I didn't mean for you to end up here,” he said. “If Uncle hadn't fought against us you wouldn't be in prison.”

“He told me to leave; it was my decision not to.”

He knelt down on the floor to be eye level with her.

“I-I should've...I should've helped you escape,” he said softly.

“I had a chance to escape, but I didn't take it, so don't blame yourself,” she said sadly still looking down. “I'm here by my own choices.”

He felt even worse.

“How's my father?” she asked.

“He's...” He wanted to say 'stubborn.' “...he won't talk to me,” he said with some bitterness in his tone.

“Give him time. He loves you, and he's hurt.”

“ _He's_ hurt?” he asked trying to keep his voice calm. “If he had joined me he wouldn't be sitting in a prison cell right now. The whole Fire Nation is calling him a traitor.”

“Not supporting genocide doesn't make him a traitor.”

“They're also saying you're a spy for the Water Nation,” he said.

She looked at him. “What do _you_ say?”

“I know you're not a spy, but there's talk of execution.”

“Don't feel bad for me, Prince Zuko. You have what you've been searching for for so long. You're where you want to be...you're home.”

“I don't have everything I wanted. I want you by my side,” he said softly.

“You knew that could never be if we returned.”

“But it could've been,” he insisted. “No one had to know you were a waterbender.”

“Did you really expect me to leave my father to defend himself?”

“Yes, I did. They wouldn't be talking about executing either of you if you hadn't tried to help him.”

She looked down.

“Chiara...I-I didn't mean...ugh! It didn't have to be this way!” He felt frustrated. “I'm going to find a way to get you out of here.”

He left feeling worse. He felt angry with himself for trying to blame Iroh and Chiara. He was reminded of Katara's words: _You'd probably betray Chiara if it meant capturing Aang_. He realized he had done what he thought he could never do. He returned to the palace to his room where he began pacing, pondering over how he could help them starting with legal means and even considering breaking them out—however impossible—but he kept it in the back of his mind as a last resort option. Frustrated at his lack of ideas, he sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples. Raising his head a green glow on the window ledge caught his eye, and he stood up and walked to the window where he picked up the crystal. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he opened a drawer and pulled out a cylinder.

* * *

That afternoon, Zuko attended the meeting where Iroh and Chiara's sentences were being discussed.

“Prince Zuko, you have testimony to offer at this hearing?” he was asked by the lead member of the court after the discussion between the court members.

Zuko stood up. “I'm testifying on behalf of Iroh and Chiara.”

“The evidence that Iroh is a traitor is very clear as well as the evidence that the Water Tribe girl is a spy.”

“You claimed that Iroh is a traitor for allowing the Avatar to escape, but the Avatar died during the battle in the Crystal Catacombs before Iroh arrived.”

“Princess Azula claimed that he fought against her and the Dai Li who were working with her.”

“He only allowed the waterbender that travels with the Avatar to escape. That doesn't make him a traitor.”

“Fighting against the Princess makes him a traitor,” one of the members argued.

“And he also secretly raised a Water Tribe spy within the Fire Nation,” said another.

“Chiara's not a Water Tribe spy,” argued Zuko. “I grew up with her; she's never shown an interest in the war other than expressing her concern over Iroh and Lu Ten's safety.”

“She is a waterbender who hid her power while living in the Fire Nation...”

“That doesn't make her a spy,” said Zuko. “She was just a child when she was brought here. She only hid her power because she would've been put to death just for being a waterbender. She's a loyal subject of the Fire Nation.”

“The testimony of Princess Azula says that she attacked her and the Dai Li with 'great violence' in defense of the Avatar...”

“She wasn't protecting the Avatar,” interrupted Zuko. “She was protecting Iroh...and me,” he added.

“Why was she protecting _you_?” asked one of the members.

“I was caught in the crossfire of Azula's attacks. Chiara protected me.”

“Why didn't you stop her?”

“Because she was only trying to protect Iroh. I didn't see that as a threat.”

“Her crimes include aiding the traitor Iroh,” said one of the members. “And this isn't the first time she assisted the traitor. We have testimony that she attacked Princess Azula on her ship as well as attacked her again in an abandoned mining town in the Earth Kingdom...”

“She never attacked Azula on her ship,” said Zuko. “Azula attacked me, and Chiara stood between us to protect me.”

“What about the mining town?”

“Azula attacked Iroh, and Chiara remained with him. She never attacked Azula.”

“It's been brought up that Iroh had planned on using the Water spy to usurp the throne of the Fire Lord,” said the lead member.

“That's not true,” said Zuko as he placed a cylinder on the table before them. “And I have proof.”

“What is this?”

“These are letters written to me by Chiara when she left the Fire Nation after Prince Lu Ten's death.”

“And what is their significance?”

“They show that she was loyal to the Fire Nation and that Iroh had no intentions of usurping the throne.”

He pulled out one of the letters and began to read.

_Dear Zuko, I hope this letter finds you well. I made it safely to the camp in the Earth Kingdom. Please give Aunt Ursa my thanks again for her help in arranging this trip for me. I'll always be indebted to her. The day after I arrived we held Lu Ten's funeral. I was able to see him one last time, but it's not how I wish to remember him. As for the General, I'm very worried about him. I knew my grief over Lu Ten could not be greater than his, but the General's sad disposition increases the pain in my heart. I've been staying by his side and tending to his needs, but I know it must bring him so little comfort compared to his loss. I hope to see you soon. Chiara._

Besides showing their loyalty to the Fire Nation, Zuko was hoping to gain the sympathy of the court for Iroh by letting them hear Chiara's account after the loss of his son. He looked at another letter.

_Dear Zuko, I'm glad to hear you've been doing well. The General and I will be leaving camp to return home soon. Though I'm glad to be going home, I fear it will not be the same without Lu Ten, and I'm worried that it will be even more difficult for the General. He still rarely leaves the tent, and he refuses to keep much company with the other officers except what's necessary to speak. I haven't tried to engage him in much conversation, but I've been serving him in whatever he needs. I bring his meals and make his tea and communicate to the officers as he directs me. I wish so much that I could relieve the pain he suffers in his heart._

_And I hope the next time we communicate it will be face to face. Chiara._

He pulled out another letter.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I heard the news of Fire Lord Azulon's death, and I'm deeply saddened by the loss you suffered. I wish I could've been there for you to share in your grief. Of course, the news has been another wound to the poor General, and I believe it's for this reason that we will not be returning to the Fire Nation yet. I had hoped to see you soon, but after learning of his father's passing, the General is not ready to go home, and I'm joining him on his journey. I don't know where we'll be traveling, but I'll continue writing you._

_Also, I can't adequately express in words my joy for you on your becoming Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. It's only unfortunate that such status comes with the loss of family. I know, however, that one day you will make a most honorable Fire Lord. Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

Zuko's heart started beating faster as he was reading her words. He remembered the first time he read it how he noticed that she addressed him as 'Prince,' a title by which she continued addressing him since then and even after their marriage. His heart stirred now as it did at his first reading of her closing as she called herself his 'humble and loyal subject.'

He flipped through other letters, including the one in which Chiara expressed her sadness over Ursa's disappearance. He pulled out the last one.

_Dear Prince Zuko, I apologize for my delay in getting this letter to you. I haven't forgotten you and you're in my thoughts every day. I'm overjoyed to tell you that we're on our way back to the Fire Nation. Don't be surprised if you don't recognize your uncle, though; I believe he's overindulged in the various cuisines of every village we visited, but it'll be good to taste Tai's food again._

_It feels like forever since I've set my eyes on home. After all this time I have yet to see anything as beautiful and peaceful as the General's garden and I can't wait to walk through it again. The hardest part will be that Lu Ten will not be there to enjoy it. And now that you're in the palace, I'll also miss seeing you on the wall._

_Since we're already on a ship headed for home, this is the last letter I'll be writing on this voyage—Raptor is yours._

_I can't wait to be in your company again. Your humble and loyal subject, Chiara._

“These letters show Chiara's loyalty to the Fire Nation,” he said. “She expressed her sorrow over the loss of Prince Lu Ten and sadness over Iroh's grief. She refers to herself as a humble and loyal subject, and she calls the Fire Nation home. There isn't a single word in them that shows she was a spy. She was a daughter to Iroh comforting him after the loss of his son. There's no indication that he was training her as a spy or that he was attempting to usurp the throne. If you execute them, you'll be killing innocent subjects of the Fire Nation.”

* * *

The next day, Zuko returned to the prison. He decided to visit Chiara first and found her kneeling in the same spot as if she had never moved. He knelt down on the floor on the other side of the bars.

“Chiara, I brought you some komodo chicken,” he said as he slid it into her cell. “I had Tai make it the way you like.”

As she slowly moved her hair to look at him, the rattle of the chains sent a painful jolt through his heart. She bowed her head again and looked down.

He continued sitting there with her not wanting to leave her alone, but he did not know what to say to her. He knew there was nothing comforting he could say, so he stayed with her just to keep her company and to remain in her company. After a long time of sitting quietly with her, he stood up.

“I'm going to visit Uncle. Do you have any messages for him?”

“Tell him I love him.”

He nodded. “I will.”

He went to Iroh's cell where he knelt down outside the bars.

“I brought you some komodo chicken,” he said as he slid it into Iroh's cell. “I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food.” Iroh said nothing. “I talked to Chiara. She told me to tell you she loves you.”

Iroh wondered if it was true or if Zuko had just said it to elicit a response from him, but he did not respond.

“I admit it,” said Zuko. “I have almost everything I ever wanted, but it's not at all how I thought it would be.” Iroh was still quiet. “The truth is I need your advice. I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind.” Iroh did not answer him. “Please, Uncle, I'm so confused. I need your help.” Iroh still did not speak, and Zuko became angry. “Forget it,” he yelled as he stood up. “I'll solve this myself. Waste away in here for all I care.” He stormed out.

* * *

Later, after Zuko had cooled down, he began thinking and worrying about Chiara. He grabbed his tsungi horn and went to a spot in the mountain near the prison. He found the window of her cell, and he settled into a spot hidden behind some boulders and he began playing. As Chiara sat quietly in her cell, she suddenly heard the sound of the tsungi horn playing in the distance. She sat up and attentively listened to make sure it was not in her head. Her heart beat faster as she recognized the song she and Zuko had composed together. She lay down on the mat, closed her eyes, and focused on the music, and she was reminded of when she would play the erhu for him outside his quarters on the ship.

* * *

* * *

(Yes, tearbending is a thing...thanks, Actor Sokka.)


	42. Revelations

It should have been a dream come true, but when Zuko entered the war room to attend the war meeting, he did not feel the excitement he had expected.

“Welcome, Prince Zuko,” said Ozai. “We waited for you.”

Zuko walked up to his father, and after bowing to him, he sat down next to him.

“General Shinu, your report,” said Ozai.

“Thank you, sir,” said Shinu. “Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom.”

“What is your recommendation?” asked Ozai.

“Our army is spread too thin, but we should wait until after the eclipse is over and after the invasion is defeated, and then we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom.”

“Hmm,” said Ozai. “Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?”

“The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong,” he said. “They can endure anything, as long as they have hope.”

“Yes, you're right,” said Ozai. “We need to destroy their hope.”

“Well, that's not exactly what I...”

“ _I_ think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground,” interrupted Azula.

“Yes,” said Ozai. “Yes, you're right, Azula.” He stood up and walked to the map. “Sozin's Comet will soon be upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us.”

“What are you suggesting, sir?” asked Shinu.

“When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom...permanently. From our airships we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy _everything_ , and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which _all_ the lands are Fire Nation and _I_ am the supreme ruler of everything!”

The war generals applauded, but Zuko was shocked and appalled.

* * *

Since the day in the Crystal Catacombs, Zuko had been unable to get a restful night's sleep. There was an ever-growing worry that the Avatar was still alive in the background of his thoughts and that his father would find out. He was also concerned about his father's plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom. But what plagued his mind most was his worry over Iroh and Chiara, and his sleeplessness had only gotten worse after seeing his wife chained up in the prison.

One night he was in his room staring at the small canvas with the image of him and Chiara on their wedding day. He remembered thinking about how being crowned Fire Lord could not possibly surpass the moment he had taken Chiara as his wife. He rolled it up and hid it, and as he tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep, he thought he heard something outside his room. Walking into the hall he saw a scroll lying on the floor, so he picked it up and read it.

_You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny._

* * *

The next morning he was staring at the painting of Fire Lord Sozin.

“It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko,” said Azula as she walked by him. “Make sure he gets your good side.”

She continued walking.

“Wait...,” said Zuko. “I need to ask you something.” She stopped. “What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?”

“Oh, Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's Comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end he died a very old and successful man.”

“But how did he die?”

“Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient.”

Later, Zuko looked at the scroll again wondering about its meaning. “What does it mean?” he said to himself. Frustrated, he threw it over his lamp only to see more writing appear.

_The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs._

Zuko immediately went to the catacombs where he found _The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin_. He sat and read it through, but when he reached the end, he was surprised that was all there was.

“That can't be it,” he said looking over the scroll. “Where's the rest of it?”

He immediately left to go to the prison to see Iroh.

“You sent this, didn't you?” he asked Iroh angrily. “I found the secret history which, by the way, should be renamed the history most people already know. The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end.”

“No,” said Iroh, finally breaking his silence. “He wasn't.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked more calmly.

“You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself.”

Zuko fell to his knees and put hands on his head.

“Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy, but there is a bright side.” Zuko looked at him. “What happened generations ago can be resolved now by you. Because of your legacy you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world.” Iroh removed a brick in the wall and removed something hidden inside. Taking it to Zuko he unwrapped it and held it out to him. “This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince.”

Zuko took it in his hands.

Before leaving Iroh, he wrapped up the headpiece. He slowly left Iroh's cell, his mind going over everything his uncle just told him. He felt lost and confused. Looking up, he realized he was taking the path to Chiara's cell. When he entered, she was kneeling on the floor leaning against the wall with her head bowed and her hair flowing down around her like a veil. Her shackled wrists lay on her lap, and though he could not see, her eyes were on the wedding band around her finger. When Zuko knelt down outside the bars he carefully set the wrapped artifact on the floor next to him.

“Chiara,” he said softly.

She looked up at him, and when her eyes focused she thought he looked a bit lost. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

“I...I just need to be with you,” he said. “Can you sit over here?”

He cringed at the sound of her shackles as she slowly stood up and walked over to him. As she moved to kneel down across from him, he saw something on her neck.

“Is-is that blood on your neck?” he asked.

“Probably.”

He reached in through the bars and lifted her chin and looked at the cut on her throat.

“Your neck is cut! How did that happen?”

“One of the guards,” she answered softly.

“What?! Who?! Which one?!”

She shook her head. “I don't know. It was on the ship.”

The thought that she had been assaulted by a guard angered him.

“It'll heal,” she said calmly, though she did not think it mattered if she was going to be executed.

He took her hand in his having missed touching her. “I'm so sorry.”

She noticed how dark his eyes looked. “You haven't been sleeping well.”

“I can't sleep.”

She looked down and tears began falling down her cheeks making him feel guilty.

“Chiara, please don't cry,” he said.

He reached up to brush her tears away, but she stopped him. She wiped her eyes and cheeks, and he was hurt thinking she did not want him to touch her. She held her hand out with her tears and she began waterbending them to his surprise. Positioning her hands on each side of his head she used them to perform her relaxing and healing technique around his temples. A sudden calm descended upon him, and he could not help closing his eyes as all the worries in his mind just temporarily disappeared and any tension in his body relaxed save what he needed to keep from falling over. He could have lived in that single relaxing moment forever, free from every worry and problem. Complete peace engulfed his body until he heard a rattle from the shackles breaking through the tranquility. He was quickly reminded him of where he was and that his wife was a prisoner. He opened his eyes and grabbed her wrists, her tears dropping onto his lap.

“No,” he said. “I...I don't deserve this, not after what I did to you.”

“Please let me help you relax,” she said. “You need to sleep.”

“I can't sleep in a bed while my...while _you're_ sleeping on the floor in a prison cell.”

She took his hand in hers. “You wanted to be home and you wanted to be prince again. You've waited so long for this and you've struggled so hard. I don't want you to worry about me,” she said. She closed his hand and released him. “You're free to be who you're meant to be.”

She stood up returning to the wall where she had been sitting. Looking down, he opened his hand to find the wedding ring he had given her. Grabbing the artifact next to him, he stood up and angrily stormed out of her cell.

As he was walking into his room in the palace, it occurred to him just how heavy the headpiece felt in his hand compared to her wedding ring. After hiding the artifact in his room, he pulled a cord from around his neck from which hung his wedding band. He added hers to the cord and placed it back around his neck tucking the rings into his tunic.

* * *

Later that day, Captain Idem, the captain of the guards, walked up to Iroh's cell.

“Iroh, son of Fire Lord Azulon and former Crown Prince, for the crime of harboring a Water Tribe spy in the Fire Nation and attempting to usurp the throne of the Fire Lord, by command of Fire Lord Ozai, you have been condemned to death.”

Iroh was not surprised that Fire Lord Ozai, his own brother, condemned him to die.

“What of my daughter?” he asked.

“The Water Tribe spy is to be imprisoned for life.”

He felt relieved that Chiara would live.

Idem said no more to him, but he turned and left. He next walked to Chiara's cell.

“Water Tribe spy, for the crime of spying on the Fire Nation, by command of Fire Lord Ozai, you are condemned to live out your days in prison.”

Chiara looked up at him. “What about General Iroh?”

“The traitor Iroh has been condemned to death.”

“No!” She immediately stood up and walked to the bars standing before the captain. “Please. They can't execute him.”

“It will be done by the Fire Lord's command.”

“For what crime?” she asked.

“For harboring a Water Tribe spy and attempting to usurp the throne of Fire Lord Ozai.”

“But he didn't,” she said. “He never wanted to take the throne from the Fire Lord. And...and he only took me in out of compassion. Please don't let them execute him. He's innocent.”

“The sentence stands,” he said.

“Can it not be appealed?” she asked with tears running down her cheeks.

“There's to be no appeal,” said Idem.

“I will take his sentence. Give him life in prison. I'll take the execution.”

“The Fire Lord's command is final.”

“No,” she cried. “Please take my life instead of his.”

Idem said nothing, but he turned and left her cell while Chiara knelt down and cried.

* * *

That night Zuko had been pacing in his room struggling with ideas and plans in his head. Exhausted from a lack of sleep and constant anxiety, he lay down on his bed. He did not want to sleep until he came up with a solution to his problems, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the sun shining through his window. He could not believe that he had slept so deeply and so well, and he was sure it was because of what Chiara had done with her tears.

He sat up feeling ashamed with himself for having slept so long and comfortably knowing she was in chains on the floor of a prison cell. Breaking through his thoughts, images from a dream flashed in his mind. The sudden vision of the lotus tile gave him an idea, and getting up, he quickly dressed and left to arrange a trip to Shu Jing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Idem approached Iroh's cell surrounded by several other guards.

“Iroh, your execution is scheduled in five days; however, it has been decided that you will receive a full pardon...”

Though Iroh was suspicious and wondering what he could mean, he remained impassive until another guard brought Chiara in and threw her into the cell where she landed on her hands and knees. Iroh immediately knelt down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders to help her. Idem pulled out a knife and tossed it into the cell where it landed on the floor.

“...if you kill the Water Tribe prisoner.”

Iroh looked at the knife and after slowly picking it up, he got to his feet.

“Think about it, _General_ ,” said Idem. “You'll be free to walk out of here and it'll cost you nearly nothing.”

Iroh slowly walked to the cell door and stood in front of him.

“Is that what she is?” Iroh asked him as he looked at Chiara kneeling quietly on the floor. “ _Nearly nothing_?”

“She's Water Tribe trash,” said Idem. “I realize we missed one of those little Water village brats, but now we can rectify that mistake.”

“And what makes her so different from your wife or your daughter?”

Idem looked offended, but before he could say anything, in a quick move, Iroh grabbed him through the bars and held the knife to his throat.

“Or even from you, Captain Idem?” Iroh asked deeply.

None of the guards had been prepared for it, but they were ready to attack on the captain's command.

“Release me...”

“Tell me how your life is worth more than hers?” demanded Iroh.

“You're giving up your own for a worthless little girl,” he struggled to say.

Iroh pressed the blade deeper into Idem's neck. “You didn't answer me. How is your life worth more?”

“I am Fire Nation,” growled the captain.

“That _little girl_ is more loyal to the Fire Nation than you will ever be,” said Iroh, “and she has more value than you will ever know.”

As soon as he released the captain, the other guards entered the cell and started beating him. Chiara stood up to help him, but one of the guards pushed her against the wall and another helped hold her back as she struggled to get to Iroh.

“No. Please stop hurting him,” she begged.

They restrained Iroh and as soon as they released Chiara she ran and knelt down by his side as the guards left the cell.

“Enjoy her company while you can,” snarled Idem a bit hoarsely as he was rubbing his neck. “Your execution stays as scheduled.”

He walked away as Chiara was helping Iroh to the mat where she began looking over him.

“I will be all right,” he said.

“Not going down without a fight, eh?”

He chuckled. “Oh, that hurts. Never.”

Picking up a cup of tea nearby, she used it to heal his injuries.

“It's good to see you again,” he said.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

“Oh, Chiara,” he said sympathetically, “do not cry over me.”

* * *

The next morning when food was brought to the cell, it was only enough for one person. Since Iroh was still restrained and unable to move much, Chiara picked up the tray, and taking it to him, she knelt down.

“You should eat,” he said. “I will not be able to anyways.”

She picked up the bowl and proceeded feeding him to his surprise.

When Iroh noticed there was little food left, he refused to eat anymore. “You eat the rest,” he insisted.

“I'm not very hungry,” she said as she set it down.

She picked up the cup of tea for him.

“It feels cold,” she said.

“Cold tea,” he sighed. “The cook should be the one in chains.”

She held the cup in one hand and waved her other hand over it causing the tea to bubble.

“Are you sure you're not a firebender?” he asked.

“Things might not be so bad for you if I were,” she said sadly.

“You're perfect as you are,” he said.

She held the cup so he could drink.

* * *

That day, Azula approached Zuko.

“Where were you all day yesterday?” she asked him.

“Shu Jing.”

She huffed. “Visiting your old sword master no doubt.”

He remained silent.

“So I guess you haven't heard the good news then.”

“What?” he asked almost uninterestedly.

“Uncle Fatso's been condemned to death.”

“What?!”

“Oh, it gets better,” she laughed. “They offered him a full pardon if he executed another prisoner. Of course, being a coward, he refused,” she added in a disgusted tone.

“What about Chiara?”

“Life in prison for that traitorous spy,” she said blandly. “She got off much too easy if you ask me.” A devious smile grew across her face. “But I think a little accident can be arranged to take care of _her_.”

“Leave her alone, Azula!!”

She glared at him. “You still care about that traitorous Water peasant? She lied to you...for years. Uncle never should've brought her here.”

“She's suffered enough.”

She let out a condescending laugh. “Suffered? Iroh spoiled that brat. She doesn't know what suffering is.”

Zuko was ready to lose his temper, but he knew he needed to keep control. “Just leave her alone.”

He turned and walked away from her, and he immediately went to the court where he confronted the lead member.

“What are their sentences?” he asked.

“The Water Tribe girl is to be imprisoned for life, and Iroh has been sentenced to death.”

“Why?” demanded Zuko. “They're not traitors or spies!”

“We were lenient with the girl as she was only a child when she was brought to the Fire Nation, but Iroh has proven himself a traitor by bringing her here and by assisting the Avatar against the Fire Nation. We did offer him a pardon, but he rejected the conditions; therefore, his sentence stands.”

“This is wrong! I demand an appeal!”

“There will be no appeals.”

“Then you need to change their sentences.”

“The final decision was the Fire Lord's,” he said.

Zuko stormed out of the court wondering whether or not he should confront his father. He stopped briefly as he considered it.

Leaving the court he decided to go to the prison to confront his uncle.

“Uncle, they offered you a way out...,” he started when he entered the cell. “Chiara? What are you doing here?” he asked seeing her kneeling near Iroh.

“They moved me here yesterday,” she said softly.

“I-I heard about your sentences. Is it true, Uncle?” he asked. “Did you refuse a pardon?”

“I would not do what they required,” he said.

“Why not?” asked Zuko. “It would get you out of here.”

“Would you do what they asked of me for your freedom, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked him.

“Please,” Chiara pleaded, “I beg you, take the offer.”

“I lost one child,” said Iroh. “I will not lose another.”

Zuko was confused by their words.

“Death will be freedom compared to life in prison,” she said, “and you'll be free too.”

“I won't do it,” insisted Iroh.

“What are you talking about?” asked Zuko just as it hit him. “Chiara, are-are you the prisoner he's supposed to execute?”

Zuko was stunned and he understood why Iroh refused, but he was still distressed by his upcoming execution. Chiara stood up, and walking over to the bars, she knelt down before Zuko.

“Can't you challenge his sentence?” she asked him.

“I testified for both of you, and I've been trying to fight against your imprisonments,” he said. “They won't listen to me.”

She bowed her head before him. “As Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, convince them to take my life in his place. I'll take his sentence for his freedom.”

Zuko was stunned to see her kneeling before him and pleading for his uncle just as she had done for the Avatar. He knelt down in front of her.

“Do not do as she asks, Zuko,” said Iroh.

Zuko knew he could never do what she was requesting. “I can't do that, Chiara.”

“Can't or won't?” she asked in tears.

He took her hand in his.

“Tell them I _was_ a spy, and that the General had no idea what I was...”

“No!” said Iroh.

“Don't ask that of me,” said Zuko.

“But he doesn't deserve it...,” she said sadly.

“Neither do you,” he said.

“I don't want to lose my father,” she cried softly.

Zuko's heart was broken over her tears, and he reached through the bars and tenderly brushed them away. Even Iroh felt heartbroken as he listened to her crying over him.

Zuko sighed. “I have to go,” he said having no desire to leave her.

He caressed her head, and then he took her hand in both of his and kissed it.

“I'll be back as soon as I can.”

He left, and they did not see him the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day after lunch for one was served, Chiara picked up the bowl and began feeding Iroh. Zuko walked in and approached the cell where he saw her kneeling next to Iroh feeding him even with shackles on her wrists. He looked at her long hair as it fell to the floor and her sweet face that concentrated on taking care of his uncle. When Iroh saw how little of the food was left, he stopped eating.

“You eat the rest,” he said.

“Please finish it,” she said. “I have no appetite.”

“You're looking quite thin.”

“He's right, Chiara,” said Zuko. “You are looking thin. I was able to get some roast duck from Tai.”

Iroh's eyes grew wide as he looked at Zuko holding the box of food. Chiara set the bowl down, and walking over to Zuko, she reached out to take the box from him, but he would not let it go.

“Promise me you'll eat some,” he said.

She hesitated, but then she gave him a small nod. She returned to Iroh's side where she knelt down and picked up the cup of tea.

“It's cold again,” she said.

“And I am the one locked in prison?” said Iroh shaking his head in disgust. “Cold tea is the real crime.”

“Are you sure we're in the Fire Nation?” she said.

He chuckled. “You wouldn't think so with the lack of hot tea.”

Zuko was surprised to see Iroh laugh considering his impending execution.

“Do you want to warm it up?” she asked him.

“Put it here,” he said as he held his hand away from his chest.

She placed the cup in his hand and he heated it up, and then she helped him drink it.

“Why do they still have you restrained, Uncle?” asked Zuko.

“Apparently, Captain Idem didn't like having a knife to his throat,” he said.

“You put a knife to his throat?” he asked finding it hard to believe that Iroh would threaten a guard. “Why did you do that?”

“He offered me my pardon.”

Zuko understood, and he could not help but feel proud of his uncle for defending Chiara. He remained with them in the prison for as long as he could, having no desire to return to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scanning through these last two chapters, I realize a lot more could have been done with them had I time and energy to put into it. So here's some explanations that might not have been written in:  
> There were two reasons why Zuko removed his wedding ring at their apartment in Ba Sing Se: 1) He did so out of anger that he broke his vow to protect her, and he felt he didn't deserve to wear it at least until he could atone for his mistake; and 2) He did it to prevent Azula or Ozai from discovering he was married to a waterbender because he was sure they would hurt her.  
> When Chiara returned his ring in the prison, she did so to release him from his vows to her so he could be free to fulfill the destiny he's always longed for. She never wanted him to have to choose between her and the Fire Nation because deep down, she suspected she wouldn't be his choice. She was also preparing for the end and letting go of him since she was expecting to be put to death.  
> When he leaves her cell in anger after she returns the ring, he isn't angry with her but with himself for the pain he's caused her.
> 
> And Captain Idem, who is now captain of the guard in the prison, was the one who ordered the slaughter of Chiara's village in the beginning.


	43. Execution

“Everything's taken care of,” said Yuzo. “Once you get to the tunnel, follow it to the end. You'll find what you need to get to the shore.”

“This is cutting it kind of close,” said Zuko. “He's to be executed tomorrow.”

“It was the soonest we could arrange the right guards in the prison. Piandao arranged for Captain Zun to meet you at the tip of the Hot Springs Peninsula.”

Zuko nodded. “I have the map.”

* * *

“I wish you would talk to them,” said Chiara kneeling next to Iroh. “ _I'll_ plead for them to trade our sentences.”

“They will require me to be executioner. And I have hope that you may one day make it out of here alive,” he said believing Zuko might find a way to free her in the future.

“But will the Fire Lord not pardon his own brother?” she asked.

“He is too drunk with power.” He looked at her. “Do not be sad for me, Chiara. I am not deserving of compassion, especially yours.”

“Why would you say that? You gave me a good life here.”

“But I will never forget that I am responsible for the destruction of your village and even the death of your parents.”

“It wasn't your fault.”

“If I had just been sooner, I could've prevented the attack,” he said sadly.

“I don't blame you; I've never blamed you, and if there's any part of the responsibility that you truly bear, I've forgiven you.”

He was moved by her forgiveness, but before he could speak again, the cell door opened and two guards entered. One of them grabbed Chiara and pulled her up as the other restrained Iroh who stood up in an attempt to defend her despite being unable to use his arms.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“You used to be the Dragon of the West, the great General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. But tomorrow you'll be executed as a traitor because of this Water Tribe whore,” said the guard holding him. “So tonight you're going to witness her little accident.”

The other guard threw Chiara against the back wall. Iroh tried to go towards them, but the guard restraining him forced him to his knees.

“Leave her alone!” he yelled.

The guard standing over Chiara pulled out a knife, but she quickly wrapped the chain joining her shackles around his wrist and pulled him down to her right. As the knife fell to the floor, she forced his head against the wall, and then she elbowed him in the back; turning behind him, she kicked him back into the wall. Iroh was struggling to break free to help her, but the guard restraining him had chained him to the bars and went to attack Chiara.

“Get off her!” yelled Iroh still struggling against his chain.

The second guard slammed her against the wall and then struck her knocking her against another wall where she dropped to the floor. Pulling out his knife he stepped towards her, but then it fell to the floor, and the sound of bone cracking echoed through the cell. The guard barely had time to register the pain before everything went black. While both guards were lying unconscious, Zuko quickly knelt down by Chiara.

“Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?” asked Iroh.

“I'm getting you out,” he said as he pulled out a key and started undoing her shackles.

“What if someone sees you?” she asked worriedly.

“You let me worry about that,” he said.

“We'll need to restrain them,” said Iroh, speaking of the guards.

When Chiara was free, Zuko tenderly wiped some of the blood from her face, and then he wrapped his arms around her. When he released her, she took the key from him.

“I'll get the General,” she said softly.

Zuko began restraining one of the guards while Chiara was freeing Iroh.

“Why were they in here?” asked Zuko.

“They were assassins,” Iroh answered.

 _Azula_ , thought Zuko suppressing his ire.

“What happened to _him_?” he asked, nodding towards the other guard.

“He made the mistake of assaulting the Daughter of the Dragon of the West,” said Iroh as he began restraining the man with his own restraints.

“What about the other guards?” Chiara asked.

“Don't worry about anything,” said Zuko taking her hand and leading them out of the cell.

They followed him down through the prison, and any guards that they did see seemed not to notice them. Zuko led them through a series of corridors and took them down a staircase to a level underground. Lifting what looked like a drain grate on the floor, he descended a ladder that had been nearly invisible in the dim light of his and Iroh's flames. When he reached the bottom, Chiara followed him, and Iroh followed her replacing the grate above him. Behind the ladder, Zuko picked up a bag that he had hidden there earlier, and after placing the strap over his shoulder, he took Chiara's hand and led them through the tunnel. They had only walked a short distance before finding Yuzo waiting for them.

“Grand Lotus,” he said addressing Iroh as he bowed respectfully.

“Ah, Yuzo, it's good to see you.”

“I wish you a safe journey,” he said as he walked with them.

Iroh nodded to him. “And thank you for the help.”

“It was an honor to serve you, especially at this time.”

“And _just_ in time too,” chuckled Iroh.

“We've been working on the plans for a while, but your nephew made it much easier.”

“Wait,” said Zuko, “you already planned to help them escape?”

“Of course,” said Yuzo. “We couldn't let the Grand Lotus be executed.”

Thinking about it, Zuko was relieved to learn that someone else had been watching out for them had he failed to help.

“There are two assassins currently incapacitated in the cell,” said Iroh.

Yuzo raised his eyebrows surprised that the two men got through their own guards. “That may be of benefit,” he said thoughtfully.

“I agree,” said Iroh. “They can take the blame for our escape.”

Yuzo nodded and smiled. “I'll arrange it.” When he stopped walking, the others turned to him. “I have to leave you here,” he said. “But just follow the tunnel as I instructed.”

“Thank you, Yuzo,” said Iroh.

Zuko and Chiara bowed to him before the three of them continued their walk.

* * *

Arriving at the end of the tunnel, Zuko carefully climbed out first to make sure it was safe, and then he helped Chiara and Iroh. There were two mongoose lizards waiting for them, and after Iroh climbed on one, Chiara turned to Zuko and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you for saving my father,” she said.

He was holding her tightly. “It was for both of you.”

After they parted, he helped her onto the saddle, and then he climbed on in front of her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I'm going with you,” he said.

“You can't,” she said. “You just returned home.”

“I'm not letting you go off on your own.”

“Zuko, if you go back to the palace, no one will be the wiser,” said Iroh. “The assassins will take the blame for our escape.”

“I'm going with you,” he insisted.

“You served your time in exile,” said Chiara. “The General and I will be fine. Please stay here.”

“I'm done with this place,” he said coldly.

“Then we should go quickly,” said Iroh.

“Follow me,” he said. “There's a boat on the coast past the southern mountains.”

Chiara wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist, and they rode off as quickly as they could.

They traveled through the mountains and kept off the main roads, and then riding along the coast following Zuko's map, they reached the meeting point. They could see a small ship anchored out at sea, so Zuko and Iroh dismounted their lizards, and as Zuko was helping Chiara down, someone approached them.

“General Iroh, it's been a long time.”

They turned to see an older man walking towards them.

“Captain Zun, how have you been?” said Iroh.

“Apparently better than you,” he chuckled.

“Is there anybody you don't know, Uncle?” asked Zuko.

“Captain Zun and I go way back.”

“Your uncle was quite the adventurer,” said Zun. “It was more than once that I thought I'd lose my head after the Crown Prince's disappearance.”

Iroh was laughing. “It was all good. I always made it back.”

Zun looked at Chiara. “And this is what _you_ nearly lost your head for now? Leave it to you to get in trouble over a woman.”

Though she knew Zun did not mean anything by it, his words increased the guilt she was feeling over Iroh's current circumstances.

“This is my daughter Lady Chiara,” said Iroh.

“It's an honor to meet an old friend of the General's,” she said as she bowed.

“The honor is mine, Lady Chiara,” he said. “I'm glad to be of service to you.” He looked at Zuko. “I was surprised to learn that Prince Zuko would be one of my passengers.”

“It's just Zuko now,” he said.

Zun nodded. “It seems you're as adventurous as the former Crown Prince.”

Iroh started laughing.

“Yeah, I...I guess that's a compliment,” said Zuko.

“This way then,” said Zun.

He walked to a small boat nearby.

Chiara looked up at Zuko before following Zun and Iroh. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“More than anything.”

“I don't want you to give up your destiny,” she said.

“I'm not. _You're_ my destiny,” he said. “And it took me too long to figure that out.”

He kissed her hand, and after setting the animals free, they left the beach heading for the ship offshore. Once they were aboard, Zun went to the helm and they left the Fire Nation. His ship was much smaller than Zuko's vessel and only had four other crew members, but it was sturdy enough to get them to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

As they were sailing, Zuko walked up to Iroh who was standing alone at the bow.

“Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about me being here, but I want you to know...I am so, so sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you...both of you. But I'll...” Iroh grabbed him and hugged him. “How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me.”

“I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way.”

“I did lose my way.”

Iroh released him. “But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. I'm so proud of you.”

“General,” called Zun.

Iroh walked up to him.

“Piandao provided supplies for you for your journey.”

“Do let him know I'm indebted to him for his assistance.”

Zun nodded. “We also have food below if you're hungry. It may not be great, but I'm quite sure it's better than the prison food.”

Iroh smiled. “Thank you, but right now I could use some medical supplies.”

“Of course. Osa,” he called.

One of the crewmen stood before him. “Yes, sir.”

“Show General Iroh where the medical supplies are.”

“Yes, sir.” He bowed respectfully to Iroh. “Follow me, General.”

Iroh disappeared with Osa into the hold before returning to the deck where he walked up to Chiara who had been standing at the stern.

“Chiara.”

She turned to see him holding a jar.

“Turn around,” he said.

She turned her back to him and pulled her hair in front of her, and he began putting the salve on her back and arm through her burned clothing.

“These wounds needed to be treated sooner,” he said.

“What happened to her?” asked Zuko as he walked up to them and saw the wound on her back that seemed to continue over the back of her arm.

“Yes, Princess Chiara,” said Iroh, “why don't you tell Prince Zuko how this happened.”

They were both surprised by his address.

“It-it was an accident,” she said.

“What you did was no accident,” said Iroh.

“But what the guard did was,” she said.

“She tried to protect me with her own body as the guard went to strike me.”

“You what?!” asked Zuko shocked. “Chiara...”

“It's okay,” she said. “It'll heal.”

“You healed my wound instantly,” said Iroh. “You didn't need to defend me.”

“I...just reacted without thinking about it.”

“Wait...can't you heal it?” Zuko asked her.

“No,” she answered.

“Turn around,” said Iroh.

She turned to face him, and he began cleaning the blood from her neck before treating the wound.

“Who did that to her neck?” Zuko asked Iroh.

“One of the guards on the ship tried to assault her...,” said Iroh deeply.

Flames grew from Zuko's hands at the thought.

“He didn't,” said Chiara as she touched his arm.

“When I tried to stop him, another guard threatened to kill her,” said Iroh.

Zuko did not think he could feel any worse for not helping her at Ba Sing Se.

“So, I don't understand,” he said trying to calm down. “Why can't you heal these wounds?”

“I was told my gift wasn't for me.”

“Who told you that?”

“My waterbending master.”

“You had a master? Of course you did,” he answered himself as he thought about her fighting in Ba Sing Se. “Have you tried?”

“Yes. It doesn't work.”

“So other waterbenders can't heal themselves?” he asked.

“Actually, all of the ones I met could.”

“Why can't you?”

“I was told that my gift was only for the benefit of others, that I'm to be like a mother to everyone.”

He silently contemplated her words. He remembered how she always took care of him, and he thought back to her compassionately taking care of Iroh in the prison, even begging to take his punishment, diligently cooking and cleaning for them, working for them when they were in exile, and healing his injuries. And now she stood before him bruised, cut, and burned. He was even reminded of his mother's own words to him, _Everything I've done, I've done to protect you_. The guilt he had been feeling for weeks over his actions in Ba Sing Se was overwhelming. He knelt at her feet and bowed his head.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “Forgive me for breaking my vows. I should've stood by you and Uncle in Ba Sing Se. I thought I could have it all back and you with it. But if I can't have you _and_ the Fire Nation, I choose you.”

Chiara was stunned by his apology. Leaning towards him, she placed her hand under his chin and tenderly lifted his head. “Your heart will always be in the Fire Nation. I would never expect you to choose me over who you are.”

“Uncle told me I choose my own destiny. _You_ are my destiny. These past weeks have been empty without you. None of it meant anything without you by my side. I would rather live in exile with you than as a prince living in the palace without you.”

Her heart stirred at his words. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

“I love you, Chiara.”

She relaxed against him having missed his strong embrace.

Iroh was impressed by Zuko's words to her, but he could not help feeling worried about their future.

“You should eat,” Zuko said to her as she felt thin to him.

“Yes, Chiara,” agreed Iroh. “You didn't eat much in the prison.”

“Take her below and make sure she eats, Uncle,” said Zuko. “I'll help Zun keep watch.”

Iroh took her below, and they both ate.

* * *

Later, Chiara returned to the deck and kept watch for Fire Nation ships, and often when it seemed as though there might be one in the distance, she would stealthily raise a fog from the water as cover. After spotting another light at the horizon, she quickly created a fog.

“It's unusually foggy tonight,” said Iroh walking up to her.

“Nature is amazing.”

“Yes,” chuckled Iroh, “it definitely is.”

Zuko, who was at the helm with Zun, looked back at them wondering what they were laughing about. After disappearing below, he returned to the deck and walked up to her holding her sword.

“My sword?” she said.

“Yes. Before I left Ba Sing Se, I went back to our apartment and got it, as well as this.” He held out her knife, the one he had given to her years ago.

“Aww, thank you,” she said.

“You should get some sleep.”

“Are you sure? I can help with cover.”

“What?” he asked wondering what she meant.

“If we spot a ship I can raise a fog to hide us.”

“Is...is that why we've had so much fog? You've been doing that?”

She nodded.

He was impressed. “I'm such an idiot. I just thought we were lucky.”

Iroh started laughing. “We are lucky. We're lucky Chiara's a waterbender.”

Zuko smiled, but he was worried about her. “I'll help Zun avoid the ships tonight. Get some sleep and you can watch during the day.”

She nodded and then went below deck.

* * *

The next morning, Chiara stood on the stern enjoying the sun and the sea, especially after having been locked up in the prison. Iroh, too, was enjoying the sun that he had been deprived of in his prison cell.

“I'm surprised you're not sleeping,” she said to Zuko when he walked up to them.

“I'll rest once we're out of Fire Nation waters.”

“Too bad we don't have a waterbender on board,” said Iroh. “We could use a boost in speed.”

“Yeah, that would probably be pretty useful right now,” she said.

“Uh, you know I get that now,” said Zuko. “And you're right, it would be useful.”

“With your permission, General,” she said.

“It's no longer a secret,” he said. “There's no point in hiding it anymore.”

She moved her arms over the water, and they felt the boat pick up speed. Zuko was still amazed that he never knew she could waterbend.

“You know, the way you fought in the Crystal Catacombs...,” he started. “...you were amazing. Where did you train?”

“The General and I lived with the Northern Water Tribe for several moon cycles.”

He remembered Iroh telling him he had studied with waterbenders.

“So you lived in that ice fortress?”

“It was most impressive,” said Iroh. “Especially when it was not under attack.”

“How did Zhao know you were a waterbender?” Zuko asked her.

“I froze him to the bridge before he could attack you again,” she said softly.

He was stunned, but impressed by how she was always ready to protect him. He shook his head as he thought back to it.

“What?” she asked.

“Your reaction,” he answered. “You acted like you had no idea what he was talking about.”

She smiled.

“So were you affected by what he did to the moon spirit?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Yes. I lost my power.”

His jaw dropped. “I can't imagine what that would be like.”

“It felt like a part of me died.”

He continued watching her as she helped propel the boat.

“You should've done this when we were on the raft,” said Zuko.

“I did.”

Iroh started laughing.

“Really?” asked Zuko. “I didn't see you.”

“I did it when you were sleeping.”

“Our corpses would probably still be on that raft if it wasn't for Chiara,” said Iroh.

Zuko laughed to himself as he thought about Iroh's words.

“This is so much better than the raft,” she said. She stopped bending momentarily and placed her hand on Zuko's arm as she looked up at him. “Thank you. You really did so much for us.”

“Actually, this was all Master Piandao,” he said. “I just wish I had realized sooner what was most important.”

* * *

It would take nearly a week to reach the Earth Kingdom. Zuko and Iroh had looked over the maps Zuko brought, and they decided to land in an area they believed was not under control of the Fire Nation.

Late one night, Zuko was standing at the helm looking ahead knowing they would be nearing land soon, while Iroh and Chiara were standing on the stern, Chiara enjoying the bright full moon. She looked at Iroh.

“Do...do you think he'll be okay?” she asked softly.

Iroh stood quietly in thought pondering her question before answering.

“I believe he will.”

“But we've been through this before. It's not going to be easy.”

“He didn't choose to be banished the first time. Now it was his choice. That will make a difference.”

“I'm still worried about him,” she said.

“Uncle, Chiara, there's land ahead.”

They walked to the bow to see the dark land rising up on the horizon.

Once they anchored the ship offshore, the crew helped load their supplies into the smaller boat, and then Zun took them to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout his exile, Zuko's priority was to return to the Fire Nation and regain his honor, a quest he never stopped seeking until he accomplished it. I know his betrayal of Iroh and Chiara in Ba Sing Se seemed extreme and cold, especially after everything they had been through together, but I wanted Zuko to return to the Fire Nation and receive the honor he had been looking for. Except for his wife and his uncle, he had finally achieved everything else for which he had been working since he was banished. It was meant to be a learning experience for him. Having seen the plight of the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, he discovers that the Fire Nation really is the “bad guy”, especially when he learns their future plans. He realizes that his father isn't someone who deserves his respect. And most of all, he finally recognizes who his true family is and where his loyalty needs to be. For years he thought he could have it all, but over these last two chapters he learned that he had to make a final decision, and he chose his true family. He has now let go of his quest for the Avatar, his honor, his father's approval, and even his return to his native country.  
> There may be some minor strife ahead in adjusting to their new situation, but there will be no more betrayal among our main characters.  
> (Also, Zuko's apology to Iroh took place in the camp of the Order of the White Lotus in the series, but I placed it here in order to fit it in with my adjustments of the timeline.)


	44. Voluntary Exile in the Earth Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was not the Day of Black Sun escape. This is where I diverge from canon for a few chapters. There will be a Day of Black Sun, but I've extended the timeline to give the characters a chance to connect without worrying about destiny. These chapters will be an assortment of scenes from their new exile. This will be the antithesis to their first exile in the Earth Kingdom. They are, however, wanted criminals, so there won't always be peace.

It was still dark when they reached land, but they gathered their supplies and started their journey inland.

“We should change clothes,” said Iroh.

“I have gold,” said Zuko. “But it's not like I can just walk into a village dressed like this,” he said of his Fire Nation clothes.

“Princess Chiara and I will go.”

As they walked along a path, they were relieved to find a farm with several ostrich horses.

“If it wasn't so late, we could offer to buy some,” said Iroh. “But I think it will be okay to leave gold in compensation.”

Chiara cut part of her skirt to make a bag for the gold, and while Zuko took two of the animals, she hung the bag from the barn door.

After packing most of their supplies onto Iroh's animal, Zuko and Chiara shared the other.

They traveled for hours before finally coming to rest near a river.

“Chiara, why don't you get some water,” said Iroh. “I could use a nice cup of _hot_ tea.”

Zuko held a bucket out to her, so she took it and walked down to the river. Iroh began setting up a small campfire, while Zuko unpacked a teapot, dried tea leaves, and three cups.

“I'm glad, Nephew, you know how to pack necessities,” said Iroh when he saw the teapot.

“You taught me well, Uncle,” smiled Zuko.

He stood up and walked down to the river where he saw Chiara gathering flowers growing along the bank.

“Chiara.”

She turned to him.

“Jasmine,” he said when he looked at the flowers in her hand. “Uncle'll love that.”

He looked down into her soft green eyes. Her disheveled hair and bruised skin did not lessen the beauty he could see in her. He tenderly touched underneath the bruise on her cheek bone feeling responsible for the condition she was in, and he knelt down before her again with his face to the ground.

“I don't deserve to be called your husband,” he said. “But if you'll have me back, I promise I will never break my vows to you again.”

She said nothing, and her silence made him nervous as he suspected she was about to reject him, but as much as it hurt him, he knew that she would be justified in doing so.

She was quietly considering his sincerity. After all he had gone through to rescue Iroh and her and giving up his life in the Fire Nation she was sure he meant it this time.

“I love you, my Prince,” she said softly.

He looked up at her. “That-that's not my title anymore.”

“You'll always be my prince.”

Unable to resist, he stood up and gently kissed her. Removing the cord from around his neck he pulled the other end out of his tunic and held it up showing their wedding rings at the bottom. After placing the flowers in her pocket, she allowed him to return his ring to her finger, and then she replaced hers on his hand. He kissed her one more time before picking up the bucket of water and carrying it for her as they returned to Iroh.

“I found jasmine flowers,” she said pouring them into Iroh's hands.

“Oh, Princess Chiara...,” he said thrilled. “You...you are a treasure. I told you you might one day make it out of the prison alive. You must have a special destiny ahead of you.”

“Maybe it was all for this moment of providing you with jasmine tea,” she said.

“Then I hope there are many more such moments,” he laughed.

Zuko was smiling to himself as he listened to them while he was laying out their sleeping mats.

After having been up all night on the boat expecting to reach land, they were exhausted, and finishing their jasmine tea, they lay down to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Early in the morning the sun's rays began shining down on them through the trees arousing them from their sleep. Chiara started making their tea while Zuko pulled out some dried fruit from their supplies, and after their small breakfast, they began traveling again.

“We can get clothes there,” said Iroh as they neared a village with a marketplace.

They found an isolated spot in the woods nearby where Zuko could wait while Iroh and Chiara went to the market to purchase clothing.

“I'm going to clean up first,” she said.

“Good idea,” said Iroh.

She went down to the river while Iroh and Zuko sat down next to the ostrich horses and waited for her. When she returned, her clothes looked cleaner despite a few tears and scorch marks, and her skin was clean, as was her hair.

“Chiara, you look like the most beautiful lotus flower among the lily pads,” said Iroh.

“You say that to all the girls,” she said.

Zuko laughed at her response.

“Only to the most beautiful,” said Iroh.

Chiara shook her head at his comment. “I'll need your measurements,” she said to Zuko.

“I-I don't know them.”

She stood in front of him. “Put your arms out.”

He did as she directed, and then she walked behind him, stood up against his body, and stretched out her arms along his taking note of where they reached on him as well as his shoulder and waist height. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hold still; I'm checking your waist size,” she said.

His heart started beating faster with her arms around him.

“Really?”

“Yes. I'll have to do this to the merchant too to make sure I get the right size.”

“What?!”

She softly giggled as she moved in front of him. “I'm just kidding.” She wrapped her arms around him again and rested her head on him.

“Are you still checking my waist?” he asked.

“Nope.”

He smiled as he held her, and after she let him go, he gave Iroh a bag of gold.

“Be careful,” he said to them. “Keep her close to you, Uncle.”

“When we return we'll go back to the village together,” said Iroh.

Iroh and Chiara left for the market while Zuko sat quietly waiting for their return.

* * *

It was not long before they returned, and they all changed into clean new clothes.

“This fits good,” said Zuko, impressed that Chiara's measuring technique worked so well.

He held a rolled up canvas out to her, and after untying their wedding ribbon, she unrolled it and looked at their wedding image.

“Aww. I'm so glad you got this.”

He leaned down and kissed her, and then taking the canvas, he rolled it up and put it away.

“They have a good selection of food down there,” said Iroh as they started walking towards the market together leading their ostrich horses.

As they neared the village Zuko stopped and pulled out a cloak with a hood in order to cover himself to hide his scar.

“I hate having to wear this thing,” he said.

“Would you like to go blind?” asked Chiara.

“What?” he asked.

“You can cover just your eyes and we'll lead you through the market like you're blind, but we can fix it so you'll still be able to see a little bit.”

“That's a good idea, Zuko,” said Iroh.

He sighed. “Fine.”

Chiara cut off part of her apron from her old clothes, and then she carefully placed the strip over his left eye and part of his right.

“This is so humiliating,” he moaned.

“Think of it as an adventure relying mostly on sound and touch,” said Iroh.

She tied the fabric, and then she fixed it so it covered most of his scar, and she carefully pulled his hair out around it to be even more concealing. She moved her hand in front of him.

“You can see a bit?” she asked.

He nodded as he was able to see with his right eye. He gave more money to Iroh to make the purchases, and then Chiara took his left hand and placed it on her elbow and they began walking towards the market.

“We'll use our old names, Lee and Lin,” said Iroh.

“Fine, _Mushy_ ,” said Zuko dryly which made Chiara giggle.

After leaving their ostrich horses at an animal enclosure, they walked through the food area.

“Is there any fruit you'd like?” she asked Zuko.

“Do they have mangos?”

A merchant held out a mango. “For him.”

Chiara took it and placed it in Zuko's hand.

“How does this feel to you?”

He was thinking about the feel of her hands on his as he cradled the fruit.

“Feels good.”

She looked at the merchant. “My husband likes this one.”

Zuko felt chills through his body hearing her call him her husband, and he was surprised by how she said it so naturally.

“What about this?” asked the merchant holding out another one.

Chiara took it and placed it in his hand, but she was not touching him now as she was holding the other fruit out to Iroh who was carrying a basket.

“Is that one okay?” she asked Zuko.

“No,” he said as he did not feel her hand on his anymore.

“Really?”

“Oh...yeah,” he said refocusing his thoughts. “It's fine.”

As Iroh was paying for the fruit, the merchant looked at Zuko.

“What happened?” he asked Iroh in a low voice nodding towards him.

“Oh,” said Iroh, “my...son-in-law...uh...lost his eyes...to...to a...a goat gorilla.”

Zuko sighed as he listened to Iroh's explanation while Chiara kept calm, despite wanting to laugh at Iroh's words.

“It was a large creature,” Iroh went on. “It-it just ripped his eye right out of his head...”

The merchant looked disturbed by the story.

“Now, Father,” started Chiara softly as she placed her hand on Iroh's arm, “you know how sensitive he is about it.”

Iroh looked at her. “Oh, yes, yes.” He looked at the merchant. “He doesn't like to talk about it,” he whispered.

Zuko suspected they were enjoying themselves too much, but a part of him was enjoying it too, though he would never admit it.

They continued walking through the market buying any supplies they thought they might need that Piandao had not already provided them. When it seemed like they had what they needed, Iroh turned to Chiara.

“Here, Lin,” he said handing her some money. “I have some things I need to do while I'm here. Get whatever else you think we might need. We'll meet at the corral.”

Iroh walked off leaving Chiara and Zuko on their own.

“He's probably going to get a massage or something,” said Zuko sounding annoyed.

“He could use that after the way they had him restrained in the prison,” she said.

He felt ashamed that the discomfort his uncle had suffered in the prison had not occurred to him, but he was relieved that Chiara had been able to serve him in the cell.

“At least he had you to take care of him,” he said.

“But he was still restrained. A massage will do him good. Is there anything you think we need?”

“I think we have everything. I just want to go.”

They started walking back towards the enclosure where they left their animals. Turning down an empty lane, two men approached them.

“There's a toll for using this road,” said one of them.

“Then we'll use another road,” said Zuko.

As they turned back, two more men blocked them.

“By toll, he means give us all your valuables,” said another.

Zuko looked down at Chiara. “Maybe we should rob them so they can see what it feels like.”

She shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

The men started laughing.

“Oh, that's real funny,” said the first guy. “A blind man thinks he's going to rob us.”

Chiara stepped back when Zuko pulled out his swords, and turning to the one who spoke, he deliberately looked past him as if he could not see exactly where he was.

The man let out a laugh. “Get him!”

Three of them went after Zuko while the fourth attacked Chiara, but she had pulled out her sword and immediately disarmed him as he was not expecting her to resist. Zuko was expertly holding his own against the other three, but Chiara joined in helping him. Fearing they were not going to win, three of the men escaped leaving only the leader whom Zuko pinned to a post with his swords against his neck.

“Empty your pockets slowly,” said Zuko deeply.

The man nervously reached into his pockets and dropped some jewelry, gold, and other coins on the ground. When Zuko stepped back the man quickly took off.

“Let's just turn it in and get out of here,” he said as he helped Chiara gather it up.

* * *

They met up with Iroh at the corral, and after leaving the village, they spent the rest of the day traveling.

“That was quite adventurous,” said Iroh as they rode.

“You have no idea,” said Zuko.

Chiara started softly giggling and Zuko joined her as they thought about their own adventure.

Iroh was happy to see the two laughing together, and he wondered what might have happened that made them share a laugh. He did not ask, but he was happy to see them smile.

“And between losing your eyes and...uh...other...things to the goat gorilla, they'll be nothing left of you,” said Chiara as she caressed his arm around her waist.

Now it was Iroh's turn to laugh while Zuko smiled and shook his head at their teasing.

As the sun started sinking, they stopped to set up camp for the evening. Chiara went down to the river to get water while Iroh and Zuko started a fire and prepared their dinner.

“She looks very much like her mother,” said Iroh softly.

Zuko looked at him. “You-you remember her mother?”

“I will never forget her face,” he said in a sad, serious tone. “Even with her throat cut open and her body badly burned, her face was very beautiful.”

Zuko was shocked to hear the detail of her mother's death.

“Little Chiara was on her knees next to her pouring water over her neck. When I saw later that she had the power to heal, I realized that she had been trying to heal her mother's wound, though it had been too late.”

Zuko had never known exactly what Chiara had been through when it came to the loss of her family, and he wondered if she remembered.

When she returned from the river, she began making the tea, and then they relaxed after eating dinner.

“It's time to treat your wounds,” Iroh said to Chiara as he pulled out the salve.

She turned around and he treated the wounds on her back and arm while Zuko pulled out the sleeping mats.

* * *

After a few days of riding during the day and resting at night, they found a spot where they decided to set up a campsite where they could stay for several days, even weeks, rather than hours. Zuko unloaded the tents and began setting them up while Chiara went to the river to get water and Iroh built a fire.

“Only two tents?” asked Iroh.

“Yeah. One for you and one for Chiara and me.”

“I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to share a tent with her.”

“She's my wife. We haven't even spent one night together.”

“I know you were waiting for your vacation, and this is like a vacation, but I believe I made a mistake in giving you my blessing.”

Zuko stopped working and looked at him. “What do you mean?” he asked deeply as he stood up.

“I believe your destiny is to become Fire Lord...”

“What?! In Ba Sing Se you were content to have me settle down and work in your tea shop. You said I choose my own destiny, and now you insist my destiny is to be Fire Lord?!”

“When the Fire Nation took control of Ba Sing Se, I knew then that there would never be peace until the right person became Fire Lord. As long as your father and sister control the Fire Nation, there will be no peace. You are the right person to lead the Nation to a victory of peace rather than war.”

“I don't...I don't want that. Chiara is my destiny. I choose her.”

“By giving my blessing, I have signed her death warrant,” Iroh said sadly.

“What are you talking about?”

“If it becomes known that she is the wife of the Fire Prince, all three Nations will be after her. She will be a target.”

Zuko had not thought of those consequences, and he stood silent now worrying about the danger Chiara was in because of him.

“It's not just about rejection of a Water Tribe Fire Lady,” said Iroh, “but it is about her very existence.”

“I never considered that it could hurt her,” said Zuko softly.

“And imagine if she were to carry your child. It could hurt more than just her.”

That was another concern Zuko had not considered.

He sighed. “We'll stay separate until this is over,” he said. “But I won't give her up.”

“You must consider your destiny leading the Fire Nation...”

“I don't want to be Fire Lord...”

Chiara dropped her bucket of water.

“Chiara...,” said Iroh and Zuko simultaneously as they realized she heard what Zuko said.

“Do I need to go north now?” she asked as her eyes filled with tears.

Zuko walked over to her. “No. You're not going anywhere.” He picked up the bucket which had landed upright only losing a small amount of water that had splashed out, and he took her hand and walked her over to the fire Iroh had been tending.

“I don't want to interfere with your destiny,” she said softly.

“You're not,” he said. “ _You're_ my destiny. The Avatar can deal with bringing peace to the Nations.”

“The Avatar?” asked Iroh. “It will take years for a new Avatar to learn all four elements, and Sozin's Comet...”

“I believe he's still alive,” said Zuko.

“Aang?” asked Chiara hopefully.

“Yes.”

“You said so in the prison,” said Iroh. “But what makes you think he is?”

“When I was in the Crystal Catacombs with the waterbender...the Avatar's waterbender, she had a vial with water from the Spirit Oasis. She offered to use it to heal my scar.”

“Can it do that?” asked Chiara.

“I don't know. We never got the chance to try it. But I'm sure she would've used it for the Avatar.”

“If that's true, then we need to find him and warn him of the coming of Sozin's Comet,” said Iroh.

“I spent years searching for him,” said Zuko. “I'm tired of searching.”

“I wonder if he needs a firebending teacher,” said Chiara.

“Don't _you_ start,” he said knowing what she was thinking. “If he needs a teacher, then Uncle can do it.”

“I would be honored to teach the Avatar,” said Iroh, “but I would need to find him, and you are the expert in tracking hi...”

“No,” he said sternly. “I'm not getting involved.”

Iroh sighed.

“I only brought two tents,” said Zuko not wanting to talk about the Avatar anymore.

He continued setting them up.

“You will take one of the tents, Chiara,” said Iroh. “Zuko and I will share the other.”

“He's not ready for grandchildren yet,” said Zuko not wanting to worry her with the real reason.

“I guess now isn't the right time,” she said softly. “If you'd like your own tents, I can sleep under the stars.”

“You will not sleep outside,” said Iroh.

“We've slept outside every night for the last few days,” said Zuko.

“I don't mind,” she said. “I shouldn't have my own tent if you two are going to be crammed into one.”

“You will not sleep outside while we sleep in tents,” said Iroh.

Later that day, Zuko was practicing with his swords while Iroh relaxed and watched him. Chiara was quietly doing chores around the campsite relieved to be able to keep busy after sitting dormant in a prison cell for so long.

“You are quite proficient with your swords,” said Iroh.

“Chiara,” called Zuko.

She came out of her tent.

“Practice?” he said.

She nodded and set down her work before walking over to him and taking the sword he offered.

“Go easy on him,” Iroh smiled.

As she stood in front of him holding his sword, he could not help but focus on her beauty as her long dark hair fell about her in locks.

“Aw, Prince Zuko, how can you attack something so sweet?” asked Iroh.

“Not helping, Uncle,” he said.

He stepped towards her swinging his sword, but she quickly defended herself. She moved gracefully as if she were dancing, and her hair flowed around her as she expertly defended herself against every attack. Just like the last time they were in exile, she had no reason to hold back, but this time she was fighting him more aggressively. Zuko, having been used to her concessions, found her expertise challenging, and he found her beauty distracting, so he tried to fight a little dirty, but no matter what he tried, he realized he could not defeat her. After an exhausting battle, she disarmed him to his surprise, and he did not know what to say to her as she held his own sword up to his throat. Even Iroh held his breath as he wondered what Chiara's next move would be.

“Next time, I'm not holding back,” Zuko said to Iroh.

“If there's a next time,” said Chiara in her sweet voice still holding the sword against his neck. “Your call, General.”

A big smile grew across Iroh's face. “I say let him live. He may prove useful to us.”

Chiara withdrew the sword, bowed to Zuko, and held them out to him.

“You're incredible,” he said as he took the swords.

“As are you.”

“I wasn't the one holding a sword to my opponent's throat.”

She smiled, and then she turned and went back to the tent to continue her chores while Zuko sat down next to Iroh to take a break.

“She's really good,” said Zuko.

“She should be,” said Iroh. “You two practiced enough.”

“But she hasn't been that aggressive since...since we lived in the Fire Nation.”

“She always yielded to you on the ship.”

“What?” asked Zuko. “Really?”

Iroh nodded.

“How do you know?”

“Once, I criticized her for missing an obvious attack after you two had finished sparring...”

“I remember,” said Zuko recalling how he thought Iroh had been harsh with her.

“She told me that she would never try to defeat you in front of the crew, so she sometimes deliberately accepted defeat.”

Zuko was stunned. “I-I'm not sure how to feel about that,” he said as he thought about it.

“You should feel grateful.”

“But how was I supposed to improve if she didn't fight me with all her skill?”

“She did fight with all her skill. She only allowed you to defeat her towards the end of the battle _if_ she felt she had the upper hand. She did not want the crew to see _your_ defeat as a weakness.”

Zuko was impressed and touched by Chiara's concern for him.

When Chiara went to the river after dinner, Zuko and Iroh were sitting at the camp. Zuko watched her long, dark curls bouncing as she walked away, and he started thinking about their battle earlier, the way her locks flowed around her as she moved. His mind wandered to his final defeat with her playful threat of decapitating him.

“Does she know that it was you who sent the soldiers that killed her parents?” He asked softly.

Iroh thought sadly about it. “She does.”

“Does she remember?”

“She knows I was the general in charge.”

“Yet she waited for your order to cut my head off.”

Iroh started laughing as he thought about it.

“Why doesn't she hate you?” asked Zuko.

“After we left the Western Air Temple, I told her what she witnessed wasn't any different than what had been done to her village and her family. When she asked me if I regret my actions, I answered 'every day.' She said that's why I deserve forgiveness—because I chose to lead a different life.”

Zuko always found Chiara's ability to forgive extraordinary.

“She has always been such a wise child,” continued Iroh. “And she's a sad reminder of the sins of our family, yet she is also proof that there is hope of forgiveness and redemption.”

Chiara had been sitting down at the river, her mind plagued with worries over Zuko's destiny and Iroh and the fate of the Nations, and she began to cry. It was not long before Zuko, worried about her absence, found her. Concerned about her tears, he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“I'm meant to be wherever you are,” he said softly.

“No, you're not. You gave up your future as Fire Lord for me. You spent years trying to return home, and because of me you'll never be able to return. The General nearly lost his life because of his kindness to me, and now he, too, is banished from home.”

Tears ran down her face and Zuko pulled her close and held her.

“Chiara, when I was in the palace while you were in prison, I knew I made the wrong decision at Ba Sing Se, but I also realized something else. I realized that being the prince didn't bring me the happiness I expected. It was empty and lonely. You always said that wherever Uncle and I were, that was home. I understand that now. I wasted years trying to go back home, but it was with me all along.”

She shook her head. “No. The General is right. Your destiny is to be Fire Lord.”

“I'm free to choose my own destiny. I choose you, and I will never regret it.”

“You'd be better off back in the Fire Nation.”

He gently lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

“One of these days we're going to find a place to settle down, and we're going to create our own little Fire Nation.”

Her heart melted at his words. He tenderly kissed her.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, my Prince.”


End file.
